All About Sword and Shield (Sequel of Flower and Leaf)
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Kerajaan Sei dan Kerajaan Xing telah menjadi sekutu kerajaan Kouka. Konflik berkelanjutan dengan Kekaisaran Kai membuat keadaan kerajaan Kouka kembali bergejolak, belum termasuk masalah dari kerajaan Gujarat. Mampukah mereka mengatasi konflik di tengah jalan berduri? Pedang dan Perisai raja akhirnya bangkit, meski diperlukan pengorbanan.
1. The Real Sword

**Chapter 1 – The Real Sword**

 _Saat pedang yang sesungguhnya terbangun, saat itu pengorbanan diperlukan_

* * *

.

 **Sword and Shield Arc**

.

* * *

Sekitar pertengahan musim dingin, pasca tahun baru, Yona dkk melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tiga anggota baru, Yui, Leila dan Yasmine.

Ik-Su menyambut kedatangan Yona dan yang lain, bahkan memberi selamat karena akhirnya Yona berhasil menemukan pedang. Ketika Yun mendengar kata-kata Ik-Su, yang pertama terlintas adalah ketiga anggota baru mereka, salah satu dari tiga perempuan ini adalah pedang yang dimaksud Ik-Su.

"oh, hampir lupa... pedangku ada disini..." ujar Yona mengeluarkan pedang yang ia terima dari Yasmine, pedang bersarung coklat, gagang pedang itu berukiran naga emas yang melingkar, di mulut naga dan mulut sarung pedang itu tertempel permata biru batu Lapis Lazuli.

"tidak, bukan itu pedang yang sesungguhnya" ujar Ik-Su mengayunkan tangan sehingga yang lain menundukkan kepalanya, merasa kecewa.

"jadi yang kau..." ujar Yun terpotong karena Ik-Su menyuruh yang lain istirahat sejenak selagi menunggu makan malam disiapkan. Leila sebagai 'kakak perempuan' mengingat dialah wanita tertua di kelompok itu, membantu Yun menyiapkan makan malam.

.

Di tengah malam, dinginnya udara musim dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang, saat semua terlelap untuk menghilangkan kelelahan pasca perjalanan panjang, Leila membangunkan Yona dan mengajaknya keluar hingga sampailah mereka ke tepi jurang dimana mereka bisa melihat air terjun, bulan purnama malam ini membuat langit berbintang terlihat jelas.

"Leila, kau bisa masuk angin dengan pakaian setipis itu" komentar Yona melihat Leila yang hanya memakai selembar yukata putih.

Leila melonggarkan obi yukatanya dan menurunkan bagian atas kimononya sehingga belahan dada dan pahanya terlihat, Leila menyampirkan rambutnya ke depan, duduk membelakangi Yona sambil menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. Terlihat tatto naga di punggungnya, naga itu melingkar dan mengitari pedang yang ada di atas bunga teratai merah.

"punggungmu itu...".

"tatto ini dibubuhkan padaku ketika aku genap berusia 16 tahun dan ditunjuk kepala biksu kuil Kousei (bintang naga) sebagai Miko naga, tugas terakhirku adalah menjadi medium dewi naga untuk memberikan kekuatan pada reinkarnasi raja Hiryuu dan menyadarkanmu sebagai raja... jika kau menginginkan kekuatan, apa kau bersedia mengambil ujian ini, putri Yona, reinkarnasi raja Hiryuu?".

Yona menutup mata sesaat, teringat betapa menyesalnya ia karena tak memiliki kekuatan saat ayahnya meninggalkannya, saat teman-temannya terluka demi melindunginya, saat Hak juga hampir meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Yona mengangguk, tentu saja ia menginginkan kekuatan. Jawaban yang sudah diperkirakan Leila sehingga Leila tersenyum dan mengeluarkan Kum Kang Jeo.

"kalau begitu, jangan ragu untuk menghunuskan pedangmu".

.

Hak terbangun, membuat Yasmine yang tidur di sampingnya terbangun. Yun yang tidur tepat di samping Yasmine yang menjadikannya guling ikut terbangun dan mengikuti kakak beradik yang hendak pergi keluar itu.

"mau kemana kalian?".

"aku hanya ingin menemani kakak".

"tuan putri dan Leila tak ada, aku juga mendengar suara pedang beradu dari luar".

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan sumber suara itu, Hak dan Yun terkejut mengetahui suara pedang yang beradu itu berasal dari Leila dan Yona. Sadar itu bukan latihan, Hak berlari menghampiri mereka untuk menghentikan keduanya. Yasmine sempat berteriak, meminta Hak dan Yun tak mendekati keduanya. Mereka baru mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yasmine saat ia terpental oleh semacam kekuatan tak terlihat yang berada di sekeliling Leila dan Yona. Kija dan Jae Ha menyadari keributan yang terjadi karena mendengar suara teriakan Yun yang terpental oleh kekkai barusan (untungnya Yun ditangkap oleh Yasmine sedangkan Hak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri). Keduanya sama bingungnya dengan Hak dan Yun saat mereka baru tiba disana. Menurut Yasmine, itu karena ada kekkai, semacam sekat atau tembok pelindung kasat mata yang membuat mereka tak bisa masuk ke dalam daerah yang dibatasi oleh kekkai tersebut. Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu sampai kekkai itu hilang, saat si pembuat kekkai melepas kekkainya atau saat si pembuat kekkai tidak sadarkan diri, dimana si pembuat kekkai disini adalah Leila. Mereka memang tak bisa masuk tapi mereka masih bisa melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam.

.

Setelah merafalkan mantra sambil mengarahkan Kum Kang Jeo ke depan, mata Leila berubah warna menjadi bola mata berwarna emas, mata naga seperti mata Shina dan rambutnya yang semula hitam legam berubah warna menjadi putih disertai sisik naga di beberapa bagian tubuh.

"hunuskan pedangmu".

Begitu Kum Kang Jeo di tangan Leila berubah menjadi pedang dan Leila mengarahkan pedang itu padanya, Yona refleks menghunuskan pedangnya dan menahan serangan Leila. Mulanya ia bisa bertahan, tapi lama kelamaan sulit. Level kemampuan berpedang yang dimiliki Leila ada di jauh atasnya, terlebih Leila bersaudara dengan Hak, tentu saja dia lebih kuat darinya. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yona, Leila yang dirasuki menghentikan pedangnya.

"pikiran bahwa kau takkan menang dari lawanmu adalah penghambatmu...".

"tapi memang aku masih lemah, kan?".

"penyebab kenapa kau lemah adalah karena pedangmu masih terlalu ringan".

Ini benar-benar ujian, meskipun satu hal terjawab, muncul satu lagi pertanyaan yang lain. Yona kembali berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar pedangnya menjadi berat? pedang yang ada di tangannya tak seberat pedang yang dimiliki Hak, ia juga tak secepat dan sekuat Hak.

"berat pedang dan serangan lawanmu bukan hanya ditentukan oleh berat benda atau tenaganya saja, tapi juga harapan yang tersimpan pada pedang. Kekuatan harapan yang besar menjadikan serangan yang kita lancarkan menjadi berat. Yang terpenting bukanlah bagaimana agar kau bisa menang dan bertahan hidup, melainkan alasan kenapa kau memilih untuk bertempur dan mengangkat senjata. Makin besar harapan yang kau miliki pada setiap serangan yang kau lancarkan pada musuh akan membuat seranganmu makin berat" ujar Leila mengacungkan pedang ke leher Yona "apa alasanmu bertempur? kenapa kau menginginkan kekuatan? untuk menebus kesalahan ayahmu? melawan ketidakrasionalan? untuk bertahan hidup? untuk balas dendam? atau... melindungi seseorang, tak peduli meski yang ingin kau lindungi hanya satu orang?".

" _jika itu demi melindungimu... aku rela mengangkat senjata... meski aku harus mengorbankan orang lain?!"_.

Yona menutup mata sesaat. Benar, tak mungkin dia bisa lupa? Alasan kenapa ia mengangkat senjata dan bertempur adalah demi melindungi orang yang berharga baginya. Sejak ia kembali membuka matanya, ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Setiap serangan yang ia lancarkan untuk melawan balik Leila diakhiri dengan patahnya pedang yang dibuat dari kumpulan energi di Kum Kang Jeo.

"nona menang?!" sorak Zeno yang entah sejak kapan ada disitu.

"jangan senang dulu" sahut Yasmine melipat tangan "ujian yang sebenarnya baru dimulai".

"benar, suasananya aneh" gumam Shina menunjuk Leila yang memegang ujung pedang Yona.

Leila yang terduduk lemas di hadapan Yona memegang dadanya setelah mengarahkan ujung pedang Yona ke arahnya "sekarang bunuhlah".

"eh?".

"bunuhlah Miko naga yang kupinjam tubuhnya ini dengan pedangmu, dengan begitu kau akan kuanggap layak untuk mendapatkan kekuatan".

Pupil mata Yona melebar mendengar ucapan Leila "mana bisa?!".

"kenapa? karena Miko naga ini saudari kekasihmu?".

"itu Leila masih kerasukan atau nggak?" gumam Hak dari luar dengan wajah memerah sedang yang lain mengeluarkan beberapa reaksi berbeda seperti Jae Ha dan Yasmine yang menahan tawa dll.

"kesampingkan urusan pribadiku" ujar Yona mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke samping dan menyarungkan pedangnya "kekuatan yang kuinginkan adalah kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan, kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, kekuatan untuk menolong orang lain yang memerlukan bantuan... pedangku ada untuk melindungi, itu yang kupercaya... karena itu, jika harus mengorbankan hidup seseorang, maka aku tak butuh kekuatan itu".

Leila tersenyum lembut sebelum tak sadarkan diri, begitu tubuh Leila tergeletak di tanah, dewi naga keluar dari tubuh Leila dan menunjukkan sosoknya yang sebenarnya.

"bagus sekali, naga merah... kau memiliki kekuatan dalam hatimu, kekuatan hati yang percaya, berpegang pada keberanian dan kebaikan hati... itulah yang membuat naga lain menyayangimu, selama kau percaya pada diri sendiri, itu akan jadi kekuatan sebenarnya yang tak terkalahkan" ujar dewi naga memegang wajah Yona dan tersenyum lembut sebelum mengecup kening Yona "seni pertarungan adalah kenali diri sendiri, percaya diri sendiri dan kuasai diri sendiri tapi intisari dalam seni pertarungan adalah ketenangan jiwa, jika jiwamu tenang, kau takkan merasa takut dan bisa tetap tenang meski kau berada dalam kesulitan dan kau akan mampu menghadapi ujian seberat apapun dalam pertarungan yang kau hadapi. Senjata yang kau pilih harus sesuai dengan tujuan dan kepercayaanmu, jangan lupakan kekuatan dari tekad hati yang kau miliki itu, selama tekad itu ada, kekuatanmu akan terus berkembang dan itulah pedang terkuat yang ada di dunia".

Saat dewi naga menghilang, Yona menghampiri Leila disusul Hak dan yang lain setelah kekkai yang ada di sekitar mereka menghilang. Setelah Yasmine memperbaiki kimono Leila dan Hak menutupi Leila dengan jubahnya, Hak membopong Leila yang tak sadarkan diri dan kembali ke rumah Ik-Su.

* * *

.

OC Profile

.

* * *

Name : Leila Dilwale Diandra

Age : 19 tahun

Brithday : 9 Agustus (sama dengan Hak)

Relationshiop :

Adik kembar non-identik Hak dan kakak Yasmine

Putri kandung Ulla (ayah) dan Maya (ibu)

Cucu angkat Son Mundok dan kakak angkat Tae Yeon

Appearance :

Rambut hitam legam lurus sepinggang

Mata biru sapphire berbentuk seperti bulir air

Kulit agak coklat seperti Hak

Tinggi badan 170 cm

Memiliki tanda lahir berupa bunga yang besar di dada, tanda bunga Iris Japanese yang terdiri dari tiga rangkai mahkota bunga mulai dari Hanashobu (Iris ensata), Kakitsubata (Iris Iaevigata) dan Ayame (Iris Sanguinea)


	2. End of Banquet

**Chapter 2 – End of Banquet**

 _Perjamuan yang manis diakhiri dengan sebuah panah yang dilontarkan, tanda lonceng awal tahun berbunyi sebagai pertanda bahaya yang akan datang_

* * *

.

 **Sword and Shield Arc**

.

Pasca melewatkan tahun baru bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing, diadakan rapat kelima suku lebih kepada formalitas untuk memberi laporan tentang keadaan tiap suku masing-masing serta memberi ucapan selamat tahun baru pada raja sehingga rapat ini diakhiri dengan sebuah perjamuan.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dijalani Tae Woo dengan senang hati, jika saja Mundok tak datang bersamanya dan menyuruhnya bertahan di acara yang menurutnya membosankan ini. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa menghiburnya, hanya satu hal.

"dari tadi pasang wajah cemberut terus, nanti keberuntungan tahun baru lari, lho".

Mendengar komentar yang datang dari putri jenderal suku air, ia tak menggubrisnya dan pergi dari perjamuan yang membosankan itu. Merasa tak senang karena diacuhkan, Lily menyusul Tae Woo dan keduanya bicara di luar. Joon Gi dan Mundok yang menyadari sosok keduanya tak ada di ruang perjamuan, segera mencari mereka berdua meski di tengah jalan, mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Soo Won dan Geun Tae yang bercengkrama bersama Joo Doh dan Kyo Ga yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka untuk mencari keduanya, mereka lalu menemukan keduanya di luar. Tae Woo duduk di pagar sambil memegangi sebelah kakinya, menatap langit malam yang terasa begitu dingin sementara Lily berada di sampingnya, bertopang dagu sambil ikut menatap langit meski sesekali pandangannya ia alihkan pada jenderal muda suku angin.

Lily meniup kedua tangannya "pastinya berat bagimu...".

"apanya?".

"yah, mengingat kau yang seusiaku harus menjadi jenderal suku angin".

"sejak awal juga aku tidak mau, karena bagiku ini merepotkan... tapi jenderal tiap suku selalu dipilih berdasarkan kemampuan mereka yaitu prajurit terkuat di sukunya".

"bukankah itu berarti kau yang paling kuat di sukumu?".

"bukan aku, orang itu masih jauh lebih kuat".

"kalau kau mengalahkan jenderal sebelum kau, otomatis kau akan menjadi jenderal... kau tak ingin menjadi jenderal tapi kau selalu menantangnya meski kau selalu kalah?".

Tae Woo hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya "dengar dari...".

"tangan kananmu".

"Han Dae sialan..." gerutu Tae Woo merenggangkan jari jemari tangannya yang membentuk kepalan tangan, menghela napas dan menatap langit "aku ingin menang darinya, aku ingin dia mengakuiku, bahwa aku telah melampauinya... tapi orang yang kuakui sebagai satu-satunya pemimpin kami berkata padaku... kupercayakan suku angin padamu... apa ini bukan curang namanya, jika aku berusaha mati-matian mengejarnya sekuat tenaga tapi dia malah pergi terlalu jauh meninggalkanku sebelum aku bisa melampauinya?".

"sedikit banyak, aku mengerti itu... ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa sempat menyampaikan apa yang kau inginkan darinya, rasanya jadi seperti cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan saja..." ujar Lily menghela napas sebelum tertawa geli.

"kalau anda, sudah ditolak sejak awal, kan?" ujar Tae Woo terkekeh, ia sudah tahu kalau Lily bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Geun Tae.

"itu bukan urusanmu!?" pekik Lily menoleh ke arah Tae Woo.

Detik berikutnya, Tae Woo memakaikan syalnya pada Lily, meminta Lily memakainya karena Lily sempat bersin tadi.

"maafkan kata-kataku yang kasar, nona Lily..." ujar Tae Woo membungkukkan tubuh sebelum berjalan melalui Lily "selamat malam...".

"aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan laki-laki itu..." gumam Lily menghembuskan napasnya pada kedua tangannya yang memegang erat syal Tae Woo, melihat punggung Tae Woo yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"tapi dari yang saya lihat sepertinya anda selalu menikmati saat yang anda lewatkan bersama jenderal Tae Woo, nona Lily" komentar Tetora yang ada disitu dari tadi.

"benar" angguk Ayura.

"kalian salah paham?!" pekik Lily.

 _Sementara itu, para pengintip mereka..._

"ah, masa muda..." gumam Geun Tae menyeringai melihat adegan barusan, sementara Mundok terlihat berpikir serius karena perasaan mereka yang rumit, sama seperti Joon Gi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, para jenderal yang berniat pulang ke wilayah masing-masing, sebelum pergi tentu saja mereka pamit pada Soo Won, tapi tak terlihat dimana Tae Woo dan Lily (lagi). Tak jauh dari gerbang depan di lorong istana, Tae Woo yang tak berniat beramah-ramah pada Soo Won sejak awal mengingat sudah ada Mundok, memutuskan untuk menunggu saja di dekat gerbang. Saat itulah Lily menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sebuah kantung kain berisi teh herbal untuk Tae Yeon.

"itu bisa membantu melancarkan pernapasan dan menjaga tubuh tetap hangat, musim dingin begini pasti sulit bagi Tae Yeon, kan? meski aku tak tahu apa itu perlu kuberikan atau tidak, tapi karena aku agak cemas padanya...".

Tentu Tae Woo berterima kasih pada Lily, reaksi yang tak diduga Lily adalah saat Tae Woo tersenyum padanya mengingat ini masih di kastil Hiryuu. Bukan senyum sinis, senyum simpul atau senyuman palsu seperti semalam, tapi senyuman yang tulus yang ia lihat saat Tae Woo ada di dekat teman-temannya di Fuuga. Ia mengerti kenapa Tae Woo selalu bersikap dingin dan terlihat cemberut saat di kastil Hiryuu, tapi ia lebih senang melihat Tae Woo tersenyum dan ceria seperti saat ia bersama teman-temannya di Fuuga.

"jangan terlalu khawatir... mereka pasti baik-baik saja, dan aku percaya kau pasti bisa menjadi jenderal yang baik... lalu, bukankah masih ada cara lain jika kau ingin diakuinya? bagaimana jika kau balas kepercayaannya, buktikan kalau kau bisa jadi jenderal yang lebih baik darinya, yang berarti kau berhasil melampauinya dalam satu hal".

Menyadari Lily berusaha menghiburnya, Tae Woo tersenyum lebar dan berterima kasih pada Lily. Setelah Lily mengembalikan syalnya, ia pamit pada Tae Woo karena ia juga akan pulang bersama An Joon Gi hari ini. Tiba-tiba, setelah melihat ke satu titik, pupil mata Tae Woo melebar, saat inilah para jenderal lain yang ingin pulang datang bersama Soo Won yang ingin melepas kepergian mereka.

"nona Lily?!".

Lily berhenti, menoleh ke arah Tae Woo dan dibuat terkejut saat Tae Woo menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya ke dadanya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menangkap anak panah yang hampir mengenai Lily jika saja ia tak menangkap Lily barusan. Lily yang melihat anak panah itu terbelalak, untuk sesaat dunia terasa berhenti saat Tae Woo jatuh sambil mendekapnya dan menghantam lantai sehingga Mundok bersama para jenderal dan Soo Won berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"disana?!" ujar Tae Woo menunjuk ke atap dekat gerbang istana, bayangan seorang penyerang yang berani melakukan aksinya siang-siang itu menghilang.

Sementara para prajurit yang diperintahkan Joo Doh mengejar penyerang itu, Mundok duduk di samping Tae Woo untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Setelah Tae Woo meyakinkan kalau ia tak apa-apa, ia menyadari Lily tak bergerak sama sekali sejak tadi, mungkin karena shock. Lily yang memegangi lengan Tae Woo terlihat masih terkejut.

Tae Woo memegang kedua bahunya dan membantunya duduk "nona Lily, kau tak terluka?".

Lily menyadari satu hal setelah apa yang ia lihat barusan, lalu menarik telapak tangan kanan Tae Woo yang berdarah "justru kau yang terluka?!".

Melihat darah di telapak tangannya, Tae Woo menjilatnya "hanya tergores".

"duh, pokoknya obati saja dulu" pinta Lily meminta Tae Woo mengobati luka di tangannya.

Tentu saja Tae Woo yang merasa ini hanya luka kecil, tak menggubrisnya "dibandingkan luka akibat digembleng tetua Mundok, ini tak ada apa-apanya".

Menyerah, Lily mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membalutkan sapu tangannya ke tangan kanan Tae Woo sebagai pengganti perban "tak perlu mengembalikannya... anggap saja sebagai sedikit terima kasihku atas pertolonganmu barusan".

Tae Woo hanya tersenyum simpul "terima kasih".

Melihat punggung Tae Woo dari kejauhan, Lily kembali merasakan hal yang sama, ia merasa punggung itu begitu tegap meski terlihat lebih kecil dari yang ia kira, rasa kesepian terpancar dari punggung itu, terlihat dari sorot mata dan senyum simpul yang ia dapatkan sesekali dari Tae Woo, membuatnya merasa Tae Woo yang berada di dekatnya terasa begitu jauh.

Pikirannya teralihkan pada siapa pelaku penyerangan barusan. Panah tadi bahkan tak memiliki surat, tapi menurut Mundok, panah itu bukan dari kerajaan Kouka karena bentuknya yang tak biasa. Sayangnya Mundok tak terlalu ingat darimana asalnya tapi ia akan mengabari Soo Won dan yang lain jika ia sudah ingat darimana panah itu berasal.

Sementara itu, Tae Woo yang dalam perjalanan pulang merasa lega, ia tak pernah merasa senang berada di kastil Hiryuu setelah Hak pergi meninggalkan suku angin dan melepaskan gelar 'jenderal' padanya, sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan tiap kali berada di samping Soo Won, raja Kouka saat ini. Ia mengerti kalau itu karena sebagian hati kanak-kanaknya merasa kalau orang yang ia anggap kakaknya meninggalkannya akibat ulah pria itu, otaknya mengerti situasi yang terjadi tapi hatinya tak menyukai itu. Setiap kali ia berada di kastil Hiryuu dan tiap kali ia harus berada di dekat pria itu, ia merasa sesak dan dingin karena harus menahan perasaannya, seperti ditenggelamkan ke dasar laut dalam yang gelap gulita. Hanya setelah Lily kadang-kadang ikut bersama ayahnya dan sering bertemu dengannya, setidaknya ia mendapat cahaya di dasar laut itu karena ia tahu, masih ada teman seperjuangan di sampingnya.

Diam-diam Tae Woo menatap telapak tangannya yang dibalut sapu tangan Lily _"masih terasa hangat..."_.

* * *

 **.**

 **OC Profile**

 **.**

Name : Yasmine Dilwale Mira

Age : 17 tahun

Brithday : 9 Juni

Relationshiop :

Adik kandung Hak dan Leila

Putri kandung Ulla (ayah) dan Maya (ibu)

Keponakan yang diadopsi Azurite (raja Gujarat) dan Setia (permaisuri raja Gujarat)

Cucu angkat Son Mundok dan kakak angkat Tae Yeon

(raja kerajaan Gujarat sebelumnya, yaitu Azurite memiliki satu permaisuri dan satu selir. Dari permaisurinya, Setia, Azurite memiliki seorang putri bernama Tara (putri ketiga). Dari selirnya, Tiara, Azurite memiliki 5 putri bernama Tatiana (putri kedua), si kembar identik Anna (putri ke-4) dan Tasya (putri ke-5), terakhir si kembar non identik Nagine (putri ke-6) dan Nadine (putri ke-7). Mereka berenam menjadi adik angkat Yasmine setelah Yasmine diadopsi oleh Azurite dan Setia dan namanya diganti menjadi Yatalia. Azurite mengangkatnya sebagai anak karena istrinya Setia mengalami keguguran pada kehamilan pertama dan mengira mereka tak dapat memiliki anak lagi dari Setia sehingga Azurite meminta Maya, ibu kandung Yasmine yang merupakan kakak kembarnya untuk mengadopsi Yasmine yang kebetulan lahir di waktu yang berdekatan dengan putri pertama mereka yang telah meninggal sebagai pengganti putri mereka sehingga Yasmine dibesarkan sebagai putri kerajaan Gujarat dengan nama Yatalia dan karena ia yang paling tua, ia menjadi putri sulung).

Appearance :

Rambut putih lurus selutut

Warna kulit putih pucat seperti salju

Bola mata berbentuk mata kucing berwarna hijau, mata heterochroma (mata beda warna) yang unik, mata kanan berwarna hijau muda rerumputan dan mata kiri berwarna hijau permata Jade, terdapat tatto kupu-kupu Ageha di sekitar mata kiri

Tinggi badan 160 cm

Memiliki tanda lahir berupa bunga yang besar di dada, tanda bunga melati yang menjadi asal mula namanya, Yasmine

Memiliki tatto harimau putih di pinggul serta tatto ular hitam di punggung

Perban biasa melilit kedua kaki dan tangannya untuk menutupi tatto mata satu di telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya serta tatto bunga di punggung kaki dan tangannya, juga tatto daun dari sulur yang menjalar dari tatto bunga dan mata yang terlihat seolah melilit kedua kaki dan tangannya.

Lehernya biasa ditutupi dengan syal hitam renda bunga-bunga.


	3. Disaster

**Chapter 3 – Disaster**

 _Bencana alam selalu datang tanpa diundang dan tak bisa diduga sama halnya hati seseorang_

* * *

.

 **Nomaden Arc**

.

* * *

Setelah mendengar laporan dari Keishuk, Joo Doh mengira-ngira apa yang dipikirkan tuannya saat ini. Setelah semua pencapaian yang didapat Soo Won hingga saat ini, kekuatan kerajaan Kouka meningkat pesat sehingga kerajaan Kouka kini bisa setara dengan Kekaisaran Kai. Soo Won tentu sudah memperhitungkan ini, tapi masih ada satu hal yang ia khawatirkan.

"bagaimana dengan pergerakan kerajaan Gujarat?".

Masih belum ada kabar sejak terakhir kali Bihan mengirimkan pesan berupa peringatan tentang buronan dari kerajaan Gujarat di awal musim dingin. Ini sudah akhir musim dingin. Tiba-tiba, seorang prajurit datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh bersama kurir kilat dari suku api.

Setelah kejadian sinyal palsu dari suku api akibat perbuatan Leila (sebenarnya perbuatan Yona) Soo Won telah mengantisipasi hal ini dengan meminta Kyo Ga dan Tae Jun mengirimkan pesan secara langsung padanya lewat kurir kilat jika keadaan mendesak.

Kurir kilat tersebut membawa kabar langsung dari jenderal suku api, Kan Kyo Ga bahwa ada invasi dari Kekaisaran Kai Utara.

"Li Hazara memilih melanggar perjanjian?" ujar Joo Doh geram.

Soo Won menurunkan surat yang ia terima "tidak, bukan Li Hazara... tapi kaum nomaden".

Kekaisaran Kai Utara telah runtuh. Kaum nomaden berhasil mengambil alih Kekaisaran. Para kepala keluarga kemiliteran yang memegang wilayah tertentu dibungkam, meskipun sebagian juga bekerja sama dan bersedia tunduk pada kekuatan kaum nomaden. Dan kini, apa yang telah membuat kaum nomaden yang dikenal sebagai kaum yang hidup bebas tanpa terikat oleh suatu daerah dan bangsa manapun malah membuat keonaran dengan meruntuhkan pemerintahan dalam negeri dan berniat menyerang kerajaan lain?

.

Setibanya di wilayah suku api, ketika Soo Won ingin meminta penjelasan mengenai kondisi di wilayah suku api saat ini, Tae Jun menjelaskan bahwa Kyo Ga jatuh dari jurang ketika sedang bertarung melawan ketua nomaden, Aruma Igarashi. Awalnya, sambil membawa pasukannya masing-masing, jenderal suku api Kan Kyo Ga dan ketua tertinggi nomaden Aruma Igarashi berhadapan satu sama lain dan bernegosiasi, bahwa kaum nomaden akan menarik mundur para pasukannya jika satu permintaan mereka dipenuhi. Saat Kyo Ga menolak permintaan Aruma keduanya bertarung dan di tengah pertarungan, terjadi longsor salju yang membuat keduanya terjatuh ke bawah jurang.

"berarti kedua belah pihak tak bisa bergerak karena 'kepala' mereka tidak ada? yah, setidaknya sampai yang mulia datang kemari" komentar Joo Doh.

Tae Jun menggelengkan kepala "tidak, masih ada wakil dari tiap pihak dan entah kenapa pihak nomaden tak bergerak setelah itu sehingga kami juga tak bisa bergerak sembarangan".

Heuk Chi datang dan melaporkan situasi pada Tae Jun dan Soo Won "hingga kini, kami dan para pasukan nomaden masih melakukan pencarian di area pegunungan sekitar tapi keduanya masih belum kami temukan, para pasukan nomaden juga tak berani bergerak sembarangan karena ini perintah dari wakil kelompok mereka, yakni istri ketua tertinggi nomaden".

Soo Won mengangguk mendengar cerita Heuk Chi "tapi apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan kaum nomaden?".

"perlu kujelaskan ulang? Kami hanya ingin adik kami dibawa ke hadapan kami".

Wanita berambut coklat lurus selutut bermata ungu yang dikepang satu di belakang itu muncul di hadapan mereka. Kimono sederhana bercorak pemandangan di pegunungan dan Haori hitam yang ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat anggun, andai saja tak ada naginata yang ada di tangan kirinya, yang membuat mereka takjub adalah karena wanita itu sanggup membawa naginata dengan sebelah tangan. Wanita itu adalah Tomoe Gozen, si bungsu dari tiga bersaudari klan Gozen, istri Aruma Igarashi juga wakil dari ketua tertinggi nomaden. Ketika Soo Won bertanya siapa adik yang dimaksud Tomoe, Tomoe tersenyum.

"wanita yang dijuluki Yuki Onna di kelompok kami, Leila Dilwale Diandra... kabar terakhir yang kami dengar tentang Leila adalah bahwa ia dijatuhkan ke bawah jurang setelah dikejar dan dipojokkan pasukan suku api... aku dan suamiku sudah menganggap Leila seperti adik kandung kami sendiri dan bagi kami semua anggota kelompok nomaden adalah keluarga, sepantasnya kami marah jika ada keluarga kami yang dibunuh dan kalian tak bisa menyalahkan suamiku atas tindakan yang ia ambil...".

Joo Doh mendelik "kau mengancam kami? Jika kau meremehkan kami, justru kepalamu yang akan melayang".

"oh, menakutkan..." ujar Tomoe tertawa terkekeh sebelum memunggungi mereka "sementara waktu, kita sama-sama tak bisa bergerak... jadi lebih baik jika kita cari 'kepala' suku masing-masing sebelum kita selesaikan urusan kita, kan?".

"untuk ukuran wanita yang keberadaan suaminya tak diketahui sepertimu, kelihatannya kau tenang sekali?" sindir Soo Won.

Tomoe tertawa keras sebelum menekankan bahwa ia takkan menyerang lebih dulu dan akan menunggu hingga Aruma kembali "suamiku takkan mati semudah itu, kau pikir sudah berapa kali dia hampir mati dan kembali lagi? kecelakaan di tengah salju sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari bagi kami dan jika sampai ia kembali, Leila belum muncul... entahlah, kita lihat saja apa keputusan suamiku dan keluarga kami yang lain...".

* * *

Tae Jun mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah jurang "kakak!?".

Kyo Ga menutup matanya perlahan, merasa ajalnya sudah tiba setelah terjatuh dari jurang dan melihat kilas balik masa lalunya.

"jangan menyerah!?".

Kedua tangan yang kurus itu berhasil menangkap tangannya, berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang jatuh ke bawah meski sebenarnya ia sedang terjun bebas ke bawah jurang bersama Kyo Ga. Kyo Ga yang membuka matanya kembali terbelalak melihat sosok yang menangkapnya dari atas, sosok wanita berambut putih bermata biru dengan sepasang sayap dari punggungnya.

" _tak mungkin... malaikat?"_.

.

Saat Kyo Ga kembali membuka matanya, ia terkejut mendapati Leila sedang mengompresnya.

"oh, akhirnya kau bangun juga... kau demam tinggi sejak 2 hari yang lalu, istirahatlah".

Melihat sorot mata Kyo Ga, Leila sadar Kyo Ga menaruh waspada terhadapnya dan ia mengerti penyebab sikap Kyo Ga. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyo Ga, Leila meminta Kyo Ga istirahat selagi menaruh bubur ke dalam mangkuk sambil menyebutkan luka-luka yang dialami Kyo Ga mulai dari luka akibat tusukan pedang di perut, patah tulang rusuk dan retak tulang lengan kanan serta lebam di beberapa bagian tubuh.

"makan sedikit sebelum kau minum obatmu".

"kenapa kau menolongku yang jelas-jelas musuhmu?".

Leila menepuk keras luka di tulang rusuk Kyo Ga sehingga Kyo Ga meringis kesakitan.

"pertama, aku tidak suka berhutang, anggap ini balas budi atas pengobatan yang kau dan ibumu berikan padaku ketika aku amnesia... kedua, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati karena kami masih perlu bantuanmu... ketiga, memangnya perlu alasan untuk menolong orang yang sekarat di depan matamu?" ujar Leila menyodorkan semangkuk bubur pada Kyo Ga "bisa duduk dan makan sendiri? atau perlu kusuapi?".

"adikku, mana bagianku?".

Kyo Ga terkejut melihat pria berambut coklat kehitaman cepak bermata amber yang berbaring di sebelahnya, ia baru sadar masih ada orang lain selain Leila di ruangan ini "masih hidup juga kau, Aruma Igarashi?".

"maaf membuatmu kecewa tapi mana mungkin kubiarkan istriku menjanda saat ia mengandung anak kami?".

Saat terlihat percikan api diselingi adu argumen antara Aruma dan Kyo Ga, Leila menghela napas menchop kepala keduanya "cukup, kalian sama-sama terluka, jadi sekarang istirahat dan pulihkan tubuh kalian, setelah itu baru selesaikan urusan kalian, terserah mau berkelahi sampai mati atau apa, tapi lakukan itu di tempat lain dimana aku tak bisa melihatnya".

"tega sekali kau, adikku... dingin sekali sikapmu pada kakakmu, Yuki-chan".

"lukamu tak separah dia, jangan manja" ujar Leila menujuk Kyo Ga dan menyodorkan bubur untuk Aruma "lalu, usia kandungan nyonya Tomoe sudah berapa bulan?".

"baru 3 bulan, omong-omong tuan putri satu itu melahirkan akhir Desember lalu".

"pantas kalian baru bergerak setelah tahun baru".

Luka yang dialami Aruma tak separah Kyo Ga, memang tulang rusuknya ada yang patah dan tulang kering kaki kanannya retak, luka benturan di kepala serta luka akibat tertusuk panah di bahu dan tangan kirinya, tapi tetap saja ia tak terima karena harus satu ruangan dengan Kyo Ga ditambah Leila lebih dulu mengurus Kyo Ga ketimbang dia.

Sementara Leila mengurus Aruma, Kyo Ga yang menuruti perintah Leila untuk makan bubur yang ia buat dan minum obat diam-diam menatap Leila yang meski lagaknya acuh, kelembutan yang terpancar darinya tetap sama dengan yang ia rasakan saat Leila masih ada bersamanya di kastil Saika.

"badai saljunya juga masih belum reda, untuk sementara kita berempat tak bisa kemana-mana, jadi aku minta kalian berdua jangan ribut dan bersabarlah" ujar Leila menutup jendela kayu itu setelah mengintip keluar sesaat.

"eng? berempat?" ujar Kyo Ga heran.

Setelah memanggil Kyo Ga, Aruma menunjuk sudut kamar dimana Shina yang memang biasa diam tengah memberi makan Ao.

"manusia gunung?!".

Melihat reaksi terkejut Kyo Ga, tentu saja Aruma tertawa sedangkan Leila menyuruh Kyo Ga tetap tenang. Shina setuju saat Leila mengajaknya berbagi selimut untuk tidur malam ini, untungnya ada wig Shina yang membuat mereka tambah hangat. Sebelum tidur, Kyo Ga menanyakan apa yang terjadi sampai ia dan Aruma bisa berada di tempat ini bersama Leila dan Shina. Aruma juga menanyakan hal yang sama karena ia juga baru sadar tak lama sebelum Kyo Ga dan belum tahu apa yang terjadi.

Saat Leila ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata merah yang usianya kira-kira sepantaran dengan Yun masuk ke rumah itu. Dengan cepat anak itu menutup pintu rumah. Dengan cekatan, Leila melepaskan baju anak itu untuk ia keringkan di dekat perapian setelah melihat tubuh anak itu menggigil kedinginan akibat salju. Selagi menunggu baju anak itu kering, Leila menghangatkan anak itu dengan memeluknya di dalam selimut sambil duduk bersandar di pojok bersama Shina seperti kepompong.

"oho, bisa kutebak... jadi rupanya kau menghilang karena mencari Leila lebih dulu, Inukai? dasar bocah nakal!?".

"memangnya kenapa? sudah jadi keahlian suku nomaden sebagai suku penunggang kuda untuk mengandalkan indra penciuman dan orang dewasa terlalu memperumit suatu masalah... kalau menunggu kalian bergerak, kelamaan, lebih baik kucari saja sendiri" ujar Inukai menjulurkan lidah.

"dan aku salut anak ini bisa menemukanku" ujar Leila menepuk-nepuk kepala Inukai.

Inukai menutup mata sebelum mempererat pelukannya pada Leila "gampang, kok... soalnya wangi kak Leila seperti ibu... tetap hangat di tengah kegelapan, seperti bulan...".

Melihat Inukai tertidur, Leila tersenyum lembut dan mengelusnya "Aruma, jangan marahi dia nanti... Inukai masih anak-anak, dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya".

"aku mengerti, kau yang mengurusnya sejak ibunya meninggal saat ia berusia 3 tahun... waktu yang ia habiskan bersamamu selama 9 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, wajar saja jika pada akhirnya ia menganggapmu sebagai kakak sekaligus ibunya..." ujar Aruma tersenyum melihat Inukai tertidur sambil bersandar pada Leila "tapi aku lega, kau sehat-sehat saja... bahkan kau tak berubah, kelembutanmu masih sama seperti dulu, meski di kelompok kami itu bisa disebut lembek".

"tapi aku tak selembek tuan putri".


	4. Wolf

**Chapter 4 – Wolf**

 _Serigala adalah musuh alami para kaum nomaden, suku penunggang kuda_

* * *

.

 **Nomaden Arc**

.

* * *

Berawal dari ketika mereka semua sudah selesai sarapan dan disibukkan kegiatan sehari-hari di pagi hari yang tenang seperti biasa, Shina terlihat tersentak karena ia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"kenapa, Shina?" tanya Kija menghampirinya.

"anak laki-laki... dikejar serigala...".

Mendengar ucapan Shina, Kija memberitahu hal itu pada yang lain sehingga Jae Ha melompat ke tempat anak itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Saat Jae Ha kembali, ia menggendong anak laki-laki berambut hitam bermata merah yang kira-kira seusia Yun, ia terluka di bahu kiri dan lengan kirinya akibat digigit serigala. Setelah Yun mengobatinya, saat mereka ingin menanyakan asal anak itu agar mereka bisa mengantarnya pulang, Yona yang baru saja berlatih pedang sekaligus berburu bersama Hak dan Leila kembali.

Anak laki-laki tak dikenal itu langsung menangis dan memeluk Leila "IBU?!".

Sama seperti Hak yang mata dan bibirnya membulat, yang lain juga tak ada yang bicara saking kagetnya.

"Leila, ternyata kau..." gumam Yona menutup mulutnya.

"kalian salah paham?!" pekik Leila.

Anak itu bernama Inukai, usianya 12 tahun, di usia 3 tahun ia ditemukan di depan mayat kedua orang tuanya, seorang diri di tengah padang rumput saat kelompok nomaden yang dipimpin Aruma melewati daerah itu. Nampaknya kelompok nomaden lain telah menyerang kelompok nomaden tempat Inukai berasal sehingga hanya Inukai yang tersisa di kelompoknya.

"jadi singkatnya bocah ini anak asuhmu, begitu? bikin kaget saja" gumam Hak.

"apa boleh buat, saat pertama kali bertemu, dia hanya jinak padaku" ujar Leila mengelus-elus kepala Inukai yang menyantap onigiri pemberian Leila untuk mengisi perut pasca tangisannya reda.

* * *

Saat pertama kali bertemu Inukai, ia seperti serigala yang siap menerkam orang yang berusaha mendekatinya. Setelah seluruh anggota klan nomaden tempat Inukai berasal dimakamkan oleh anggota kelompok Aruma, ia hanya diam di depan kuburan orang tuanya. Mereka mengajak Inukai untuk bergabung dengan mereka, tapi ia hanya bungkam. Saat mereka hendak pergi dari tempat itu, Aruma berdiri di belakangnya.

"kalau kau diam disini terus, bisa-bisa kau jadi santapan serigala atau mati kelaparan, bocah".

Tak ada respon, sehingga Aruma mengangkatnya paksa namun Inukai menyerangnya dengan pisau kecil di tangannya "pergi?! menjauh dariku?!".

Tentu saja serangan anak kecil bisa dihindari Aruma dengan mudahnya, tapi di saat yang lain menyingkir darinya, berusaha menjaga jarak darinya bahkan berniat meninggalkannya, Leila memeluknya meski pisau kecil Inukai menggores bahunya.

"kau ini, masih kecil tapi galak, ya?" ujar Leila mengelus-elus kepala Inukai dan tersenyum lembut "tak apa, jangan takut, kau akan kulindungi, jadi ikutlah dengan kami... takkan ada yang menyakitimu, aku jamin itu, karena kami yang akan menjadi keluargamu mulai sekarang".

"tapi... mereka bilang... takkan pergi... dan akan segera... kembali... tapi kenapa... ibu... dan ayah..." isak Inukai.

"tak apa, menangislah... setelah itu makan dan tidurlah, tetaplah hidup, agar kau bisa tersenyum lagi esok hari...".

Leila menggendong Inukai yang menangis, tangisan pertamanya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Setelah Inukai tertidur karena kelelahan menangis, Akiko mengobati luka Leila.

* * *

"padahal sesama kelompok nomaden, tapi saling menyerang?" gumam Yona.

"kau bisa sebut itu akibat hubungan yang buruk antar suku, putri... anggap seperti hubungan antara suku api dan suku angin yang kurang akur" ujar Haku menjawab kebingungan Yona.

Leila mengangguk "itu hal yang biasa terjadi di antara kaum nomaden, tiap kelompok biasanya terdiri dari satu klan, semacam kepala keluarga kemiliteran dalam pemerintahan... pertentangan anta kelompok adalah hal yang biasa terjadi, pertempuran antar kelompok suku penunggang kuda memang sangat sengit tapi ada satu klan yang berpendapat lain, klan nomaden tempat aku dititipkan sejak aku berusia 9 tahun".

Setelah dibawa ke Kekaisaran Kai, Leila dan Maya tinggal bersama sahabat Maya, Sakura yang membawanya untuk ikut tinggal bersamanya di kuil Kousei. Kuil Kousei sesekali dikunjungi oleh kaum nomaden maupun keluarga kemiliteran Kekaisaran Kai, itulah sebabnya ketika Leila ingin diajari banyak hal, seperti ilmu bela diri atau cara menggunakan senjata, cara hidup di alam bebas sekaligus ingin melihat dunia di luar kuil, Maya yang merasa cara hidup kaum nomaden bisa memenuhi keingintahuan Leila, menitipkan Leila pada Aruma, lagipula masih ada Akiko, adik Aruma yang bisa ia percaya untuk menjaga Leila sebagai sesama perempuan. Aruma yang saat itu masih menjabat sebagai wakil ketua klan dimana posisi ketua masih ada di tangan ayahnya menerima permintaan Maya karena ayahnya bersahabat dengan kepala biksu kuil Kousei yang juga meminta hal yang sama pada ayah Aruma. Leila ikut dengan kelompok nomaden hingga ia berusia 16 tahun. Saat ia akan berusia 16 tahun, ia kembali ke kuil Kousei untuk melakukan upacara kedewasaan dan ia diangkat menjadi Miko naga.

Leila menepuk tangan "baik, kita akhiri pembicaraan soal ini... sekarang, bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kau ada disini, Inukai?".

"ah, benar" ujar Inukai menepuk tangan "jadi yang ingin kuberitahu adalah...".

"APA?! kaum nomaden melakukan invasi pada pemerintahan Kekaisaran Kai Utara!?" pekik Yona dkk.

"wow, mereka benar-benar melakukannya... jadi apa aku harus memberikan ucapan selamat?" ujar Leila dengan santainya bertepuk tangan.

"kakak?! kenapa malah santai begitu?! kalau bocah ini sampai datang ke tempat kita, berarti ada apa-apanya, kan?!" pekik Yasmine mencengkram kerah baju Leila, mengguncang-guncang Leila.

"yah, soalnya aku tak melihat apa hubungannya denganku dalam invasi ini mengingat aku tak ikut andil dalam serbuan ini, lain cerita kalau aku masih ada di kelompok mereka dan ikut membantu invasi mereka..." ujar Leila mengalihkan pandangannya pada Inukai "berarti karena mereka bergerak, akhirnya pangeran bersedia naik tahta, ya... tapi mengingat sikap lembek tuan putri satu itu, pasti mereka langsung melakukan penyerbuan secara diam-diam ke pusat inti, tepatnya ibukota Kekaisaran Kai Utara, kastil Ryugo di Tenchou, benar?".

Inukai mengangguk "serbuan dilakukan di malam hari, karena katanya akan lebih efektif jika ingin melakukan kejahatan di malam hari, lalu kami berhasil menduduki kastil saat fajar tiba".

Melihat Inukai mengacungkan jempol, Leila menepuk kepalanya "tetap saja, apa hubungannya dengan kedatanganmu kemari?".

"itu dia masalahnya, setelah itu pangeran dan putri meminta paman Aruma untuk mencari kak Leila, tentu saja nyonya Tomoe juga ikut, tapi setelah kembali mereka malah memberi kabar pada kami kalau kau dikejar jenderal suku api bahkan jatuh dari jurang di pegunungan terjal. Setelah mereka berdua menghubungi pangeran dan putri, mereka membawa sedikit pasukan untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban dari jenderal suku api. Tahu sendiri sifat paman Aruma seperti apa sampai dijuluki Bakuen no Aruma (Aruma si ledakan api). Dia berniat melakukan negosiasi terlebih dahulu dan berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan jenderal suku api sementara nyonya Tomoe dan pasukan kita diminta menunggu di tempat lain. Saat para orang dewasa itu sibuk dengan urusan mereka yang kurang kumengerti, akhirnya kuputuskan mencari kak Leila ke tempat kau menghilang, saat aku menemukan aroma darimu dan mengikuti jejak aroma itu, ada serigala yang mengejarku dan aku ditolong paman itu".

"jangan memanggilku paman, dong?! aku belum setua itu untuk dipanggil paman?!" pekik Jae Ha.

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Inukai, Leila menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya "nah, itu baru namanya masalah serius dan berhubungan denganku".

"tapi kau terlihat santai saja, ya? yah, aku sudah tahu kalau itu memang dari sananya sebagai turunan ibu..." ujar Yasmine memiringkan kepala.

Yona sudah bersiap meminta yang lain untuk ikut pergi, tapi Leila mencegahnya karena akan berbahaya bagi mereka untuk muncul di hadapan suku api.

"tidak, kalian tinggal saja, pada dasarnya ini masalah antara aku dengan para nomaden... asal aku menampakkan diri di hadapan mereka dan membujuk mereka kembali, pasti mereka akan pulang ke Kekaisaran Kai" ujar Leila meminta yang lain ikut tinggal di tempat Ik-Su "lagipula aku merasa ada kontradiksi disini... pangeran dan putri sudah tahu kalau aku masih hidup dan sehat walafiat bersama kakak dan yang lain, tapi kenapa mereka malah diam bahkan menyuruh kaum nomaden untuk mencariku?".

"sebentar, siapa yang anda maksud dengan 'pangeran dan putri' yang kalian sebut sejak tadi, nona Leila?" tanya Kija mengangkat tangan.

"oh, aku belum bilang? kalian juga kenal, kok... pasangan suami istri yang kita temui di Awa itu" jawab Leila mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sebelum refleks menutup mulutnya "duh, itu harusnya rahasia...".

"EEEHHH!?" teriak anggota yang lain.

.

"baik, aku akan pergi bersama Inukai" ujar Leila berdiri sambil mengajak Inukai dan meminta yang lain menjaga Yona.

Mereka berada di 'gang belakang' Saika untuk mencari informasi, setelah mendapat informasi kalau kedua pemimpin dari pihak suku api dan klan nomaden akan berhadapan hari ini, Leila berniat mencegah pertempuran sementara yang lain diminta mengawasi dan mencegah salah satu pihak mengangkat senjata.

"tunggu, biarkan Shina ikut denganmu" pinta Yona.

Shina mengangguk, ia memang bisa diandalkan untuk mencari tempat pertemuan mereka kali ini sehingga Leila menerima permintaan Yona, sebenarnya juga agar Shina bisa menjaga Leila.

"hati-hati, kak?! Shina, kalau pria itu jadi serigala lagi, tendang saja?!" pinta Yasmine sambil melambaikan tangan.

"jangan minta yang tidak-tidak pada Shina, dong?!".

"siapa yang bisa jadi serigala?" tanya Inukai dengan polosnya.


	5. Beast Soul

**Chapter 5 – Beast Soul**

 _Tiap manusia memiliki binatang buas di dalam dirinya_

* * *

.

 **Nomaden Arc**

.

* * *

"dan, akhirnya berkat penglihatan super yang dimiliki Shina, kami menemukan kalian berdua yang bertarung di pinggir jurang... kurasa aku harus berterima kasih karena berkat longsor itu, kalian menghentikan pertarungan bodoh kalian" tutup Leila mengangkat bahu.

"tapi kita jadi terjebak disini" gumam Shina.

"benar sekali, Shina... kita salahkan saja mereka berdua".

"kau pikir kami bertarung gara-gara siapa?" protes Kyo Ga mengangkat kepalanya.

"kau juga salah karena terpancing dan bertarung dengannya... tak seperti biasanya, kenapa kau yang biasanya berkepala dingin dan bisa mengambil keputusan dengan bijak, bisa terpancing olehnya? ini tak sepertimu, Kan Kyo Ga".

Memang benar, meski Aruma memancingnya untuk menyerang lebih dulu, Kyo Ga harusnya bisa berpikir lebih jernih sebelum menerima tantangan Aruma. Kali ini ia tak bisa membalas argumen Leila yang masuk akal, sehingga ia memilih diam dan membaringkan diri. Sebelum tertidur, ia kembali bertanya.

"tunggu, sosok malaikat yang kulihat saat itu, jangan bilang...".

Aruma tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyo Ga "malaikat? benar, cocok sekali untuk...".

Leila tertawa sinis dan memotong ucapan Aruma "sarkastik sekali? itu bukan malaikat, itu sosok lainku sebagai keturunan Oni".

.

"apa Leila akan baik-baik saja, ya?" ujar Yona bertopang dagu, ia merasa bosan.

Akibat badai salju, mereka mengungsi dan hanya bisa menunggu sampai badai salju reda di 'gang belakang' Saika. Para nomaden dan prajurit suku api juga sama-sama tak bisa bergerak, jadi tak masalah untuk sementara waktu. Penentuannya adalah saat badai salju reda.

Hak menepuk-nepuk kepala Yona "tenang saja, dia bersama Shina, jadi tak masalah... lagipula dia adikku dan dialah yang paling lihai di antara kami dalam menggunakan hewan buas kami, ingat?".

"benar, yang perlu dicemaskan itu kau yang belum bisa mengendalikan hewan buasmu, kak" ujar Yasmine melipat tangan, bersandar di dinding yang ada di belakang mereka.

* * *

Ini terjadi sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan Fuuga dimana Maya memberitahu masih ada satu ras selain manusia, yaitu Oni.

Maya menceritakan bahwa Oni, Akuma atau yang kadang mereka kenal juga sebagai monster merupakan makhluk yang tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia, tapi luka Oni bisa sembuh dengan cepat dan kekuatan mereka melampaui akal sehat manusia terutama ketika mereka dibutakan oleh amarah. Selain itu, ras Oni semuanya memiliki tubuh yang indah, paras cantik dan tampan, beberapa memiliki kekuatan atau kecerdasan di atas rata-rata manusia. 'daun' yang leluhurnya para Oni ini terlahir sama seperti manusia biasa, tapi darah mereka sebagai Oni memberikan mereka 2 wujud lain selain wujud sebagai manusia, yaitu wujud Alter dan wujud Revenger. Wujud Alter adalah wujud asli sebagai Oni. Wujud Revenger adalah wujud binatang buas yang ada dalam diri mereka, wujud binatang gaib yang merasuki tubuh mereka saat mereka lahir.

"untuk Hak, kami sempat menyegel kekuatannya karena ingin dia hidup sebagai manusia biasa sehingga tanda sebagai Oni itu menghilang, tapi dengan terbukanya segel Kokuryuu kemarin, segelnya terbuka sepenuhnya sehingga separuh darahnya sebagai Oni juga bangkit kembali" ujar Maya.

Yasmine mengangguk dan menunjuk tatto Byakko di perutnya "sama sepertiku yang dirasuki Byakko, kedua kakakku juga dirasuki hewan gaib saat baru lahir".

"berarti Hak dirasuki Raijuu sudah sejak saat ia lahir!?" ujar Kija melongo.

"berarti adik-adiknya Hak juga..." ujar Shina.

Jae Ha menunjuk Yasmine "tunggu, jadi berapa banyak yang merasukimu?".

"apa? ada masalah kalau aku dirasuki banyak hewan gaib?" ujar Yasmine menginjak Jae Ha "asal kau tahu, aku hanya dirasuki Tatiana dan ayah saja, jadi tanda bahwa aku dirasuki hewan gaib hanya tanda Byakko di pinggulku dan kupu-kupu Ageha di mata kiriku, tattoku yang lain mulai dari di punggung serta kedua tangan dan kakiku ini hanya tatto permanen yang diukir untuk menutupi bekas luka yang kudapat selama ini, kalau tanda bunga melati di dadaku ini tanda lahirku".

Sesuai dengan ajaran Yin Yang, dimana ada hitam disitu ada putih, ibarat dua sisi mata koin. Biasanya keturunan Oni klan Sarfa, para 'daun' yang memiliki tanda hewan seperti Ulla akan dirasuki paling sedikit oleh dua hewan gaib, satu berpihak pada kegelapan yang dikenal sebagai 'Youkai' dan satu lagi berpihak pada cahaya yang dikenal sebagai 'hewan suci'.

"kita ambil contohnya ketiga anakku, Hak dirasuki Kokuryuu dari pihak kegelapan dan Raijuu dari pihak cahaya, Leila dirasuki Yuki Onna dari pihak kegelapan dan Kirin dari pihak cahaya, Yasmine dirasuki kupu-kupu ilusi dari pihak kegelapan dan Byakko dari pihak cahaya".

"entah dengan Tatiana si kupu-kupu ilusi, tapi kenapa kau menyebut Byakko dengan sebutan ayah? dan kenapa hewan gaib yang merasuki kalian melebur dengan roh manusia?" tanya Yun.

Yasmine menjelaskan bahwa hewan gaib akan memiliki ikatan yang lebih erat dan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya serta lebih mudah dikendalikan jika hewan gaib itu memiliki wujud manusia dimana wujud manusia itu diambil dari sebuah roh yang melebur dengan hewan gaib itu "contohnya Byakko yang melebur dengan roh ayah angkatku, mendiang raja kerajaan Gujarat, raja Azurite, secara garis darah dia pamanku, tapi aku memang terbiasa memanggilnya ayah... di dalam klan kami, ini bisa disebut sebagai roh pelindung. Tergantung dari roh manusia itu, jika ia masih memiliki ganjalan setelah mati dan dia menerima tawaran hewan gaib itu, maka dia akan melebur dengan hewan gaib tersebut. Jika hewan gaib melebur dengan roh dari manusia yang mengenal kita apalagi memiliki hubungan erat dengan kita, tentu hewan gaib itu akan memiliki ikatan batin dengan kita. Beda dengan hewan gaib yang tak melebur dengan roh manusia dan tak memiliki wujud manusia, mereka lebih sulit dikontrol dan kadang bisa saja menyerang si pemilik yang ia rasuki, contohnya Kokuryuu".

"roh manusia yang dirasuki hewan gaib atau roh manusia yang melebur dengan hewan gaib itu akan kembali ke langit setelah mati sementara hewan gaib yang merasuki mereka itu hanya akan kembali ke tempat asalnya jika si pemilik hewan gaib sudah mati, jadi jika ada yang ingin merebut paksa hewan gaib itu, satu-satunya cara adalah membunuh si pemilik hewan gaib, itu sebabnya Kokuryuu hanya bisa kami segel, akan lebih mudah bagi kami mengendalikan hewan gaib yang merasuki kami jika roh manusia yang melebur dengannya adalah orang yang kami kenal terlebih memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan kami, seperti Leila" ujar Maya menutup mata sesaat sebelum memberitahu rahasia Leila "saat Leila berusia 9 tahun, wanita yang selalu membantuku mengasuhnya, adik Aruma yang bernama Setsuko yang baru berusia 16 tahun meninggal karena sakit dan ia sudah seperti kakak bagi Leila, rohnya melebur dengan Yuki Onna yang merasuki Leila... di usia 15 tahun, Kirin melebur dengan roh Takahiro, mendiang kekasih Leila... aku sengaja menceritakan ini pada kalian agar kalian tak lagi menyinggung soal itu kelak di hadapan Leila, sudah cukup sakit baginya harus kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga baginya...".

* * *

"biasanya anak hasil hubungan manusia dan Oni disebut Hanyo, setengah manusia setengah Oni, tapi kami tiga bersaudara memiliki kasus berbeda, karena ibu kami seorang Miko... anak hasil hubungan Miko dan Oni biasa disebut Hybrid, biasanya sangat ditakuti, terlebih ayah kami adalah Oni darah murni... ibarat pedang bermata dua, kami bertiga terlahir dengan menanggung kekuatan dan kutukan..." ujar Leila membuka jendela.

Badai salju telah berhenti, dimana terlihat langit malam yang cerah. Malam ini malam bulan purnama, di bawah sinar bulan yang menyinarinya, terlihat perubahan di tubuh Leila dimana warna rambut lurusnya yang semula hitam berubah warna menjadi putih dan muncul sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dari punggungnya. Kedua mata biru Leila yang sebiru laut dalam kini berbalik menatap Kyo Ga.

"ini wujud Alterku, yang kau lihat saat itu...".

"...kukira karena kau keturunan Oni, wujud aslimu sebagai Oni akan memiliki tanduk, ternyata tidak?" komentar Kyo Ga yang merasa wujud Alter Leila masih terbilang wajar, bahkan lebih terlihat seperti malaikat ketimbang keturunan Oni.

"beruntung setengah darahku masih darah manusia sehingga kami bertiga tak punya tanduk" ujar Leila mengingat cerita Maya bahwa ayah mereka punya dua tanduk saat berubah ke wujud Alter.

"Ao, jangan dimakan" ujar Shina mengambil bulu sayap Leila yang hampir dimakan Ao setelah bulu itu lepas dari sayap Leila. Saat hendak tidur, Leila mengajaknya tidur di balik sayapnya sehingga Shina bertanya sambil memegangi sayapnya "Leila, sayapmu... tak apa-apa dibiarkan keluar... sepanjang malam?".

"karena malam ini malam bulan purnama, kekuatan kami penuh, jadi tak masalah".

Sayap Leila cukup besar sehingga bisa digunakan sebagai selimut untuk tidur, dan malam itu ia tidur bersama Shina dan Inukai yang bersandar di kiri dan kanannya di dalam sayapnya yang membungkus mereka bertiga seperti kepompong. Kyo Ga tetap merasa seperti melihat malaikat meski sayap Leila yang berwarna hitam legam lebih seperti sayap iblis menurut Leila.


	6. Nameless Path

**Chapter 6 – Nameless Path**

 _Dalam menjalani hidup, jalan yang kau ambil tak memerlukan nama dan jejak langkah kaki_

* * *

.

 **Nomaden Arc**

.

* * *

Perlu waktu empat hari bagi mereka untuk menunggu badai salju reda dan sudah enam hari sejak mereka menghilang, mereka berdua harus kembali secepatnya. Leila bersedia mengantar mereka dengan syarat agar kedua belah pihak tak meneruskan perseteruan, sebagai pihak yang menjadi penyebab permasalahan utama mereka, inilah bentuk permintaan maaf juga sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawabannya.

Leila mengubah wujudnya menjadi wujud Alter dan menyuruh Inukai berpegangan padanya "aku akan terbang sambil menggendong Inukai, kalian bertiga naik hewan buasku saja".

"maksudmu..." ujar Aruma dengan wajah pucat.

"Hokuto, keluarlah..." ujar Leila menjentikkan jarinya.

Muncul seekor kuda raksasa yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari beruang, bersisik perak dengan tanduk runcing berwarna putih gading di dahinya, surai dan kumisnya seperti naga dan pupil kedua matanya berwarna hitam legam, ekornya seperti ekor kuda.

Setelah mengelus-elus surai Hokuto, Leila menyuruh Shina, Kyo Ga dan Aruma menaikinya "tenang saja, akan kuminta ia terbang dengan menyesuaikan kecepatannya denganku lagipula tekanan udara yang terlalu tinggi tak baik untuk luka kalian".

.

Zeno memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa keberadaan Seiryuu mendekat ke tempat mereka saat ini yang dibenarkan oleh Jae Ha dan Kija, kini mereka berada di dekat area perkemahan para nomaden. Sebelum Leila membawa Aruma dan Inukai kembali ke perkemahan nomaden, ia lebih dulu menyuruh Hokuto mendarat di balkon kastil Saika dimana Soo Won dan Joo Doh berada disana, mengawasi keadaan bersama Tae Jun dan Heuk Chi. Setelah Leila menurunkan Inukai di teras, Aruma yang menyadari kalau Leila berniat mengangkat Kyo Ga turun, segera menendang Kyo Ga dari atas Hokuto.

"turun sana?!".

"sakit!? dasar pria kasar!?".

"kak Leila, kenapa kedua orang dewasa ini nggak bisa akur, ya?".

"jangan heran, Inukai... terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan".

Tae Jun langsung memeluk Kyo Ga sambil menangis melihat kakaknya selamat. Setelah Tae Jun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama Kyo Ga tak ada, Kyo Ga menghadap Soo Won dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"maafkan saya karena telah merepotkan anda sampai harus membuat anda datang kemari, yang mulia".

"sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat... bagaimana lukamu?".

Saat Kyo Ga menjawab pertanyaan Soo Won bahwa kondisinya tak perlu dikhawatirkan, Leila menginterupsi pembicaraan dengan membeberkan diagnosa yang ia dapat soal luka di tubuh Kyo Ga.

"jangan sok kuat, kau masih harus dirawat dengan baik" ujar Leila melipat tangan sebelum dia menunjuk Aruma "lain dengan si darah panas itu, dibunuh pun dia tak akan mati".

Kyo Ga melempar pandangan tajam pada Leila "tutup mulutmu, Yuki Onna".

Aruma mengepalkan tangan dan menangis terharu "ah, menyegarkan rasanya mendengar lidah tajammu, adikku".

"dasar masochist".

"masochist" ulang Inukai sambil menunjuk Aruma.

"diam kau, bocah".

.

"ah, kak Leila datang bersama rombongan dari suku api" ujar Yui memasang kedua tangannya ke belakang kedua telinganya, di antara mereka Yui memiliki pendengaran paling tajam.

Jae Ha yang sejak tadi memangku Yui yang duduk di pangkuannya merubah posisinya, setelah menggendong Yui, ia memberitahu teman-temannya tentang apa yang dikatakan Yui. Tomoe yang mendengar kabar itu bergegas membawa naginata miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan pergi keluar tenda miliknya setelah meminta Yona dan yang lain tetap diam di dalam tenda. Setelah badai salju reda dan sekali lagi mereka mengawasi para nomaden, Tomoe memergoki mereka dan muncul di hadapan mereka. Melihat Hak dan Yasmine, Tomoe tahu kalau mereka saudara kandung Leila sehingga ia membawa Yona dan yang lain ke perkemahan nomaden, ia tak mungkin menganggap Yona dan teman-temannya sebagai musuh.

Tepat di depan tenda, hanya beberapa langkah setelah ia keluar, Tomoe melihat Aruma datang bersama Leila, Shina dan Inukai serta beberapa orang yang ia kira dari suku api. Tak lain adalah Soo Won dan Joo Doh yang didampingi Kyo Ga dan Tae Jun bersama beberapa prajurit. Yona dan yang lain berada tepat di dalam tenda yang ada di belakang Tomoe, mengintip apa yang terjadi di luar.

Melihat Aruma di hadapannya, Tomoe berlari menghampirinya. Jika ada yang mengira ini akan jadi pertemuan yang mengharukan, mereka salah tebak. Tomoe tanpa ragu memukul Aruma di dadanya, tepat di sela tulang rusuknya sehingga Aruma terkapar sambil memegangi lukanya.

"dasar bodoh?! kenapa lama sekali, hah?! sejak kapan kau jadi lemah begini?! bangun?!".

"Tomoe-chan, tahan, lawanmu orang sakit" pinta Leila menahan Tomoe yang siap menginjak Aruma sementara Inukai menusuk-nusuk Aruma dengan ujung jari telunjuknya "paman, masih hidup, kan?".

"sayang, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menjanda sedangkan kau lagi hamil muda?" ujar Aruma duduk dan merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar "aku pulang".

Setelah Leila melepaskannya, Tomoe memeluk erat Aruma "selamat datang kembali".

"sekarang, bisa kita perjelas semuanya, kan? Pangeran dan tuan putri sudah tahu kalau aku ada di Kouka dalam keadaan sehat walafiat, lalu kenapa mereka berdua masih meminta kalian para nomaden untuk mencariku? terlebih jumlah pasukan yang kalian bawa ini hanya seperlima dari jumlah asli kalian, kemana sisanya?".

Aruma hanya membawa 5.000 orang bersamanya dan itu hanya seperlima dari jumlah asli para nomaden? Jumlah yang setara dengan prajurit satu negara, tak heran mereka dapat menguasai Kekaisaran Kai Utara. Lagi-lagi Soo Won dan yang lain dibuat terkejut.

"tanyakan langsung pada mereka berdua" sahut Tomoe menjentikkan jarinya.

Sinar putih keperakan dari langit menyilaukan mata mereka semua. Saat mereka mendongak ke atas dan membuka mata, mereka semua terkejut melihat seekor naga raksasa bersisik perak melayang turun dari langit sambil membawa beberapa orang yang mereka kenal. Yohime dan Hakuya turun dari atas kepala naga itu, dimana Yohime menggendong bayi kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan yang diberi nama Yuki dan Setsuka.

Yohime memberitahu identitas orang tua kandungnya. Ibunya, Sakura adalah putri bungsu dari tiga bersaudara yang lahir dari ayah yang sama dengan ibu yang berbeda. Ibu kandung Sakura adalah selir Kaisar Kai Selatan saat itu, sayangnya Kaisar Kai Selatan saat itu tak memiliki anak selain Sakura sehingga tahta Kekaisaran selanjutnya diserahkan kepada Dal, keponakan Kaisar sebelumnya. Setelah Dal naik tahta, Sakura meninggalkan kastil bersama pengawalnya, Yue. Kondisi Kekaisaran Kai Selatan di bawah kepemimpinan Kaisar Dal lebih stabil setelah Kekaisaran Kai terpecah menjadi dua namun Kaisar Dal termasuk pemimpin tiran dan serakah, karena moral prajurit Kekaisaran di bawah kepemimpinannya jatuh. Kaisar Dal bahkan tak segan untuk menghukum mereka yang tak ia sukai dan membumihanguskan suatu daerah jika ia mencium adanya pemberontakan dari sana. Buktinya adalah apa yang dilakukan para prajurit Kekaisaran Kai Selatan pada beberapa desa di perbatasan setelah mereka kalah perang dari kerajaan Kouka. Kekaisaran Kai Utara tak lebih baik kondisinya. Dengan kekuatan Kaisar yang berada di bawah keluarga kemiliteran di sekelilingnya, tinggal menunggu jatuhnya Kekaisaran Kai Utara.

"hanya ada dua kemungkinan... pertama, salah seorang kepala keluarga kemiliteran mengambil alih tahta Kaisar... dan kedua, tinggal menunggu invasi dari Kaisar Dal yang menganggap ini sebagai kesempatan untuk mengambil kembali Kekaisaran Kai Utara... suamiku mungkin bisa mengacuhkan hal ini tapi tidak denganku, aku tak bisa membiarkan pria tiran itu berkuasa lebih jauh karena ini hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan di Kekaisaran Kai... sebelum itu terjadi, harus ada yang mengambil alih tahta Kekaisaran Kai Utara".

"karena itu merepotkan bagiku".

"kau ini benar-benar pangeran Kekaisaran Kai Utara bukan? ibu kandungmu, nyonya Yokihi adalah permaisuri Kaisar Kai Utara, kau juga harus ikut andil".

"itu salah ayah bodoh itu sendiri, sampai-sampai kekuatan anggota keluarga kemiliteran jadi lebih kuat dibandingkan keluarga kerajaan...".

"baiklah, aku mengerti masalahnya sekarang... kau sengaja meminta kaum nomaden pergi ke Kouka, pura-pura menyerang kami untuk memancing pergerakan dari Kekaisaran Kai Selatan karena mereka mengira kekuatan Kekaisaran Kai Utara saat ini sedang kosong karena nomaden yang dianggap sebagai pelaku utama kudeta baru-baru ini sedang hilang, begitu?" tanya Soo Won.

"baguslah kau cepat tanggap" angguk Hakuya.

"dan alasan kedua, karena ada yang harus kuberitahu padamu, yang mulia Soo Won... In Ha, ibu kandung mendiang putri Yona, putri semata wayang mendiang Raja Il... dia adalah bibiku, karena mereka tiga bersaudara... Tina, In Ha dan si bungsu, Sakura... dan dengan kata lain, aku saudara sepupumu" ujar Yohime tersenyum.

"HAH?!" pekik audiens.

.

Akhirnya kedua belah pihak sepakat melakukan perjanjian damai. Soo Won bersedia setuju karena diberitahu bahwa yang memukul mundur pasukan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan yang ingin melakukan invasi secara diam-diam adalah ulah Yohime dan Hakuya dibantu kenalan mereka (tentu saja, Yona dkk yang identitasnya dirahasiakan).

"sebelumnya, Soo Won... jalan apa yang kau pilih?" tanya Yohime.

Hakuya dan Yohime bersedia menjadi Kaisar dan permaisuri Kekaisaran Kai karena mereka tidak ingin generasi berikutnya termasuk anak-anak mereka disengsarakan oleh rezim Kaisar Dal. Yohime hanya membujuk Hakuya, sebab keputusan akhir ada di tangan Hakuya sebagai penerus tahta Kekaisaran Kai Utara yang sah. Hakuya bersedia mengambil kembali singgasana Kaisar karena memikirkan anak-anak dan istrinya, ia juga tak bisa membiarkan rakyat tempat kelahiran istrinya dan tempat kelahirannya dibuat sengsara lebih jauh lagi. Kaum nomaden dan beberapa kepala keluarga kemiliteran setuju dengannya, sehingga ia berhasil mengambil alih tahta Kaisar.

Kursi raja adalah kursi panas, orang-orang tahu hal itu.

Yohime mempertanyakan penyebab Soo Won mengambil kursi raja dan jalan apa yang sedang ia jalani saat ini. Soo Won memberikan jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban yang ia berikan pada Kija di benteng Hotsuma di kerajaan Sei.


	7. Farewell

**Chapter 7 – Farewell**

 _Perpisahan telah terjadi, cepat atau lambat pasti akan terjadi selama masih ada pertemuan_

* * *

.

 **Nomaden Arc**

.

* * *

Siasat Yohime dan Hakuya berhasil, Kaisar Dal memakan umpannya. Masih ada teman mereka di perbatasan yang menjadi mata-mata dan mendengar pasukan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan tengah menuju ke Kekaisaran Kai Utara, Yohime dan Hakuya bergegas mengajak kaum nomaden dan yang lain kembali ke Kekaisaran Kai Utara.

"apa kau yakin, kau takkan kembali bersama kami?" tanya Tomoe pada Leila.

Leila menggelengkan kepala "ada keluargaku yang membutuhkanku disini, aku sudah tak bisa kembali bersama kalian".

"meski begitu, kau tetap adik kami... sesekali berkunjunglah, dan jika kau tak bisa berkunjung ke tempat kami... kami yang akan mengunjungimu" ujar Aruma merangkul Leila.

Tomoe mengangguk mendengar ucapan Aruma dan memeluk Leila "benar, jangan lupa, kapanpun dan dimanapun kau berada, kau tetap bagian keluarga kami, para nomaden".

"hati-hati di jalan!?" ujar Leila dan Yui melambaikan tangan pada teman-teman... keluarga dari Kekaisaran Kai.

Meski hanya sebentar, mereka juga sudah melakukan perpisahan pada Yona dkk.

"pada akhirnya, mereka kemari hanya untuk membuat keributan singkat?" gerutu Hak.

"sudahlah, Hak... lucu juga melihat Inukai yang sempat tak mau berpisah dari Leila, kan?" ujar Yona tertawa.

"karena aku kakak perempuan sekaligus ibunya" sahut Leila terkekeh.

Saat mereka mundur dari tengah lapangan, mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan rombongan suku api dan Soo Won.

Haku membuang muka saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Soo Won, kali ini berkat Yona yang terus memegangi lengannya dan mengajaknya pergi menjauh.

Leila dan Kyo Ga sempat bertatap mata sebelum akhirnya keduanya sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan.

Tak ada kata-kata yang perlu diucapkan, karena perpisahan telah dilakukan.

* * *

Kyo Ga sempat bertanya pada Aruma tentang siapa itu Takahiro. Aruma sempat terkejut saat Kyo Ga mengetahui nama yang familiar baginya, meski begitu ia tetap menceritakan apa yang terjadi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyo Ga.

Takahiro adalah adik Mulan, usianya terpaut 7 tahun dengan Leila tapi itu tak menghalangi hubungan yang muncul antara mereka berdua. Maya tahu kalau Takahiro adalah pria yang baik, karena itu Maya tak keberatan jika putrinya menjalin hubungan dengan Takahiro. Mereka sudah bertunangan dan berniat menikah jika Leila sudah di atas 16 tahun.

Namun terjadi tragedi di musim dingin yang memisahkan keduanya, saat Leila berusia 15 tahun maka Takahiro berusia 22 tahun. Ketika mereka berada di pegunungan, terjadi longsor salju di dekat kaki gunung kristal es, Takahiro mengalami kecelakaan di gunung salju bersama Leila. Ketika Leila hampir terjatuh ke bawah tebing dimana kristal es sudah menunggu di bawahnya, Takahiro menariknya dan melempar tubuhnya pada Aruma. Kristal es yang semua berwarna putih kebiruan, berubah menjadi merah karen berlumur darah Takahiro, menjadi pasak yang menusuk tubuh Takahiro.

"Leila sampai demam tinggi selama beberapa hari pasca peristiwa itu akibat shock dan saat ia sudah sadar, yang pertama kali ia tanyakan adalah dimana Takahiro. Entah kami harus sedih atau bersyukur, ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi pada Takahiro sehingga kami semua sepakat untuk tutup mulut dan mengatakan pada Leila bahwa Takahiro meninggal akibat infeksi luka yang ia dapat dari kecelakaan di gunung salju, bahwa mayatnya sudah dimakamkan saat Leila sedang demam tinggi".

Pembicaraan ini tentu saja dilakukan Aruma dan Kyo Ga saat Leila sedang pergi bersama Shina keluar untuk mencari persediaan kayu bakar dan makanan saat badai salju sedang reda di pagi hari. Inukai yang berjaga di depan pintu untuk mengawasi kalau Leila sudah datang juga sudah tahu soal Takahiro, tak mungkin ia buka mulut tentang hal yang ia tahu hanya akan menyakiti Leila.

"kak Leila tahunya kalau kak Taka meninggal karena sakit, jadi jangan beritahu apa yang kita bicarakan ini padanya, paman dari suku api".

"siapa juga yang berniat menceritakan hal ini padanya?".

"seharusnya Leila itu musuhmu, kan? sebenarnya kau menganggapnya sebagai apa?".

Kyo Ga tertegun, tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Aruma.

.

"tunggu, memangnya sudah tidak apa-apa jika kau bangun?" ujar Leila menghampiri Kyo Ga yang berjalan keluar.

Kyo Ga menyadari, selama Leila merawatnya, meski Leila berada di dekatnya, ia selalu berada pada jarak tertentu. Bukan berdasarkan jarak fisik, melainkan jarak yang diciptakan dari hati.

"kenapa kau menjaga jarak dariku?".

"kau membenciku, kan?".

Kyo Ga tertawa, terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan wanita di hadapannya "akan lebih mudah jika aku bisa membencimu sejak awal... kenapa kau kira aku membencimu?".

"tapi kau selalu merengut, kau selalu terlihat marah, bicara dengan nada tinggi dan sinis setiap bertemu denganku setelah kau tahu aku...".

"maaf saja, ini sudah bawaan dari sananya" sahut Kyo Ga menghela napas "benar, aku memang marah... wajar aku marah karena aku ditipu, karena aku merasa aku telah mengerti tentangmu tapi ternyata aku salah... beritahu aku, Leila, apa itu semua hanya bohong? waktu yang telah kita lewati bersama... senyumanmu, kelembutanmu dan kata-katamu... apa semua itu hanya bohong?".

Jika berpisah tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan, tak bisa disebut benar-benar telah berpisah. Keduanya paham, baik Kyo Ga dan Leila, bahwa keduanya adalah musuh. Leila sadar Kyo Ga pasti berpihak pada Soo Won dan bersedia mengabdikan dirinya sepenuhnya sebagai pedang dan perisai raja sedangkan ia sendiri, Leila Dilwale Diandra, telah bersumpah bahwa ia akan berpihak pada raja yang diakui kakaknya, pada putri Yona meski itu berarti harus menjadikan dirinya sebagai pedang dan perisai raja. Leila bisa melihat keraguan Kyo Ga sehingga Leila yang memutuskan untuk memulai duluan.

"...aku senang bisa bersamamu, waktu yang kita lalui bersama benar-benar menyenangkan" ujar Leila mendongak, menatap Kyo Ga "tapi di saat yang bersamaan, aku juga merasa sesak saat bersamamu, karena itu... lebih baik kita berpisah saja".

"apa aku boleh tahu alasanmu merasa sesak bersamaku?".

"aku tak pantas menerima kebaikanmu, Kyo".

"...apa aku beban bagimu?".

"bukan, aku tak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik, tapi... maafkan aku...".

Air mata yang menetes dari mata biru itu terlihat berkilau, Kyo Ga hanya merangkul Leila dan bergumam "aku mengerti".

Di balik pohon dekat situ, Shina dan Ao bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk mengawasi mereka bersama Inukai, sementara Aruma yang ada di dalam pondok melihat apa yang terjadi, namun ia tak perlu menanyakan apa yang terjadi, ia mengerti perpisahan telah dilakukan.

Leila sempat ingin mengembalikan jepit rambut dan gelang yang ia dapat dari Kyo Ga namun Kyo Ga menolak mengambilnya kembali. Barang itu telah diberikan Kyo Ga padanya dan ia tak akan mengambil apa yang telah ia berikan pada orang lain, terserah Leila sebagai pemilik barang itu sekarang, mau ia buang atau ia apakan barang itu.

* * *

"Leila terlihat lesu akhir-akhir ini" ujar Yun cemas.

Yona mendongak "Hak, apa dia tak cerita apa-apa padamu?".

"dia itu belahan jiwaku, dan kau pikir dia mau cerita masalah pribadinya?" tanya Hak.

"benar, tapi... apa-apaan posisi kalian?" tanya Yasmine memicingkan mata melihat Hak yang duduk bersila dan memangku Yona yang ia sisir rambutnya selagi menunggu makanan mereka.

"lihat sendiri, kan? menghabiskan waktu dengan cara menata rambutnya".

"soalnya rambutku susah diatur".

"sudahlah, Yasmine-chan... kakakmu sedang mesra-mesranya dengan kekasihnya, jangan kau ganggu mereka" goda Jae Ha yang menepuk bahu Yasmine sambil tersenyum lebar.

"mata sipit...".

"Jae Ha?!".

Adalah keputusan tepat untuk mengajak Shina bersamanya, sebab Leila sudah meminta Shina untuk tutup mulut soal apa yang terjadi di antara dia dan Kyo Ga dan Shina pasti menepati janji yang ia buat pada Leila meski konsekuensinya setelah itu sesekali Shina mengawasinya dengan cemas.

"sudahlah, Shina... aku tak apa-apa, sungguh".

Meski begitu, Shina tetap merasa kalau Leila sebagai adik Hak benar-benar mirip dengannya, ia merasa kalau Hak juga akan bersikap seperti itu.


	8. Black Clothes Man

**Chapter 8 – Black Clothes Man**

 _Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam membuatmu merasa curiga pada mereka, kan?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Ini semua berawal dari insiden yang terjadi di akhir musim dingin.

Anggota baru di kelompok mereka bukan hanya dua adik perempuan Hak, Leila dan Yasmine, tapi juga si mungil Yui, yang ukurannya paling mungil terlepas dari usianya yang paling muda. Ia seusia Yona, 16 tahun, hanya beberapa bulan setelah Yona sehingga jadilah ia yang paling muda di grup ini.

Karena kondisi kakinya yang cacat membuatnya tak bisa berjalan terlalu lama, Jae Ha sering menggendongnya di bahunya, bergantian dengan Yasmine atau Leila. Berbeda dengan Yona, meski ia seusia Yona, Yui termasuk tipe Lolita sehingga orang lain akan mengira ia berusia 10 tahun alias masih anak-anak karena penampilan luarnya (tinggi badannya hanya 148 cm, lebih mungil dari Yona).

"kakak Jae Ha?! Hak mengambil cemilanku?!" protes Yui saat ia berlari ke arah Jae Ha.

"maaf, chibi musume (gadis / nona kecil)... aku tak tahu itu milikmu" ujar Hak yang melahap apel terakhir yang dia ambil dari piring makan.

Sementara Yona memarahi Hak karena Hak mengambil apel terakhir yang ternyata milik Yui, Jae Ha mengajak Yui mencari buah sebagai pencuci mulut pasca makan siang.

"tak disangka, Jae Ha pandai menangani anak-anak" gumam Yasmine bersiap menuangkan isi makanannya ke mangkuk Shina.

"Yasmine?! lagi-lagi memberikan porsi makananmu pada orang lain?! kau baru makan sedikit, kan?!" ujar Yun merebut mangkuk makanan Yasmine yang masih sisa setengah.

Yasmine tersenyum lebar, mengambil kesempatan ini untuk lari "aku sudah kenyang!? Terima kasih makanannya, mama Yun~".

"jangan panggil aku mama?! jangan kabur?! habiskan makananmu?!" pekik Yun mengejarnya.

Hak tertawa geli sementara Leila geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya "mulai lagi...".

"lho, tuan putri mana?" ujar Kija menoleh ke sekeliling.

"pergi menyusul Jae Ha" ujar Shina.

"nona mencemaskan nona mungil" angguk Zeno.

Tiba-tiba, Shina berlari sambil berteriak "Jae Ha!? Yui?!".

Yasmine dan Yun yang kejar-kejaran berhenti di tempat karena suasana jadi tegang, namun Leila yang berdiri dan paling pertama bertanya sambil menahan Shina "apa yang terjadi?".

.

Yona memeluk Yui, menatap tajam sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan, para pria yang berjubah hitam dan memakai penutup wajah kini mengepung mereka berdua pasti bukanlah orang baik mengingat orang-orang itu telah menjatuhkan temannya terlepas dari alasan mereka yang tak diketahui Yona dan Yui.

Yui menyadarkan Yona bahwa sesuatu terjadi dari arah belakang, Yona yang menyadari bahwa teman-temannya yang lain telah tiba merasa sangat lega. Ketika Kija, Shina, Zeno, Hak dan Yasmine membuka jalan dan menahan para pria berjubah hitam itu, Leila menghampiri Yona dan Yui, menanyakan dimana Jae Ha yang tadinya ikut pergi bersama mereka sementara Yun memeriksa apakah keduanya terluka atau tidak, selain tubuh mereka yang dingin akibat salju.

Teringat apa yang terjadi, Yona dengan panik menjawab bahwa Jae Ha jatuh ke bawah jurang depan air terjun di belakang mereka setelah tertusuk beberapa anak panah beracun di tubuhnya demi melindungi Yona dan Yui, tak muncul lagi sampai sekarang. Yun pucat pasi mendengar jawaban Yona, menoleh ke arah Shina dan meminta Shina mencari keberadaan Jae Ha. Saat Shina mengatakan bahwa Jae Ha tersangkut di antara bebatuan dasar sungai di bawah air terjun, Yui melepas mantel dan Haorinya hingga hanya tersisa kimononya, meminta Leila dan yang lain menjaga Yona setelah berjanji kalau ia akan kembali membawa Jae Ha.

"jika di dalam air, maka ini wilayah kekuasaan kaum Siren".

Leila terbelalak "eh? sejak kapan ganti jadi kau?".

"sebelum kalian datang" sahut Yui tersenyum.

Yona dan yang lain terkejut saat Yui melompat ke dalam sungai, kecuali Leila yang meminta Yun bersiap mengobati Jae Ha jika Yui kembali membawa Jae Ha atau mereka yang pergi menjemput keduanya setelah mengurus para penyerang mereka.

Selagi ia menjaga Yona dan Yun dari para penyerang mereka, Leila meminta Yun memeriksa dan menenangkan Yona "tenang saja, anak itu memang paling muda di antara kita, tapi jika itu di dalam air, tak ada yang bisa menandinginya karena itu wilayah kekuasaannya".

* * *

 _Sementara itu, di kastil Hiryuu..._

Akhir musim dingin, tepatnya di bulan Februari, Soo Won menginjak usia 19 tahun sehingga para jenderal yang hadir di acara ulang tahun pasca rapat kelima suku mengucapkan selamat. Perjamuan dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun Soo Won yang ke-19 tahun kembali membuat Tae Woo datang bersama Mundok dan Han Dae.

"pasang wajah cemberut lagi, jenderal?".

Tae Woo menatap Lily yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya sementara kedua dayangnya, Ayura dan Tetora menunggu dengan setia di belakang Lily. Lagi-lagi, ia agak heran kenapa putri jenderal suku air ini selalu mempertanyakan ekspresinya yang jelas-jelas terlihat tidak senang seolah berkata ia merasa sangat bosan dan ingin cepat pulang.

"bukan urusanmu, nona... kenapa tak berbincang dengan yang mulia saja? toh, ayahmu pasti lebih senang begitu ketimbang kau menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang denganku".

"dingin sekali kau, padahal sebentar lagi awal musim semi..." ujar Lily menghela napas dan bersandar di pagar samping Tae Woo, bertopang dagu "justru aku sengaja kemari agar aku bisa menghindar dari niat jahat ayahanda yang terus-terusan mendorongku untuk berbincang dan lebih dekat dengan yang mulia Soo Won, apalagi di antara para jenderal hanya kau yang tak bisa akrab dengannya jadi aku tak perlu khawatir dia mendekatiku".

"karena aku hanya sudi berurusan dengannya hanya saat menyangkut urusan pekerjaan, di luar hal itu sebisa mungkin aku tak ingin berinteraksi apalagi sia-sia beramah tamah di hadapannya" ujar Tae Woo menyandarkan punggung dan kedua sikutnya ke pagar, mendongak ke atas sambil menatap langit malam.

Lily terdiam, mengerti alasan di balik sikap jenderal suku angin yang dingin itu. Merasa keduanya sama-sama tak tertarik pada keramaian di perjamuan, keduanya memutuskan kembali ke kamar masing-masing, meski sempat merasa aneh saat Tae Woo menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya kembali ke kamar, ia menerima tawaran itu karena jalan menuju kamar yang disediakan untuk mereka searah. Di tengah jalan, Ayura berhenti, begitu juga Tae Woo.

"kau bisa merasakannya juga?".

Ayura mengangguk "disini terlalu sepi".

"benar, para penjaganya kemana?" ujar Tetora menoleh sekeliling.

Sekelompok pria berbaju hitam tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka, meminta mereka untuk menyerahkan Lily. Ayura menghunuskan kedua pedangnya dan Tetora yang biasa bertarung dengan menggunakan tangan kosong meminta Tae Woo membantu mereka membawa Lily ke tempat yang aman sementara mereka menahan serangan para pria itu dari belakang. Sambil melindungi Lily dari kejaran para pria berbaju hitam itu, Tae Woo yang berada di depan Lily terus menjatuhkan anggota pria berbaju hitam yang kadang muncul dari depan. Gelar jenderal yang diberikan pada Tae Woo sebagai yang terkuat (kedua setelah Hak) di suku angin bukan tanpa alasan, dia memang petarung tangguh. Meski ia tak bersenjatakan tombak andalannya, Tae Woo tetap bisa melindunginya dan ini membuat Lily takjub. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai di tempat yang agak ramai, dimana para tamu undangan masih berkumpul di perjamuan tapi sayangnya penyerang mereka terbilang nekad. Tae Woo yang paling pertama menyadari akan kehadiran para pemanah gelap dari atap menyuruh ketiga gadis yang berada di belakangnya merunduk saat hujan panah tak bisa dihindari.

Lily membuka matanya, terbelalak "TAE WOO!?".

.

Joon Gi menoleh ke luar, ia merasa mendengar teriakan seseorang dari luar. Terlepas dari daya penglihatannya yang buruk, ia memiliki pendengaran yang tajam. Ketika Soo Won meminta Joo Doh memeriksa keadaan sekeliling, Joo Doh meminta para prajuritnya untuk pergi keluar. Saat itulah, Tetora masuk dengan napas terengah-engah karena berlari sekuat tenaga.

"celaka, yang mulia!? nona Lily... dan jenderal Tae Woo...".

Saat Joon Gi hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Ayura datang sambil membawa Lily yang bajunya berlumuran darah. Soo Won memerintahkan Joo Doh mengamankan penjagaan sekitar kastil sementara beberapa prajurit bersiap memanggil dokter namun Lily menggenggam lengan baju Joon Gi dan menggelengkan kepala.

"ini bukan darahku... Tae Woo... cepat tolong dia?! kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa..." ujar Lily yang memegangi lengan baju Joon Gi dengan tubuh gemetar.

Dengan cepat, Mundok dan Han Dae berlari keluar disusul Geun Tae dan Joo Doh.


	9. Drowning

**Chapter 9 – Drowning**

 _Sensasi tenggelam di bawah laut terdalam yang gelap gulita, berada dalam kegelapan hingga secercah cahaya kecil menariknya keluar, kembali ke permukaan yang dipenuhi cahaya_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Meski Yui sempat rewel, akhirnya ia makan dengan tenang saat Jae Ha memberinya beberapa buah yang ia dapat sebagai pengganti pencuci mulut untuk Yui. Yona tiba tak lama setelah Yui dan Jae Ha hendak kembali ke perkemahan, namun terhenti saat Yui mengatakan ada seseorang atau lebih tepatnya sekelompok orang yang mendekat.

"langkah kakinya cepat, seirama dan ringan, bukan tentara... lebih seperti...".

"para pembunuh bayaran" potong seorang pria berbaju hitam yang muncul di hadapan mereka.

"serius? Baik sekali kalian mau memberitahu identitas kalian pada kami?" ujar Jae Ha dengan nada mengejek.

"hanya ada satu alasan kenapa kami membeberkan siapa kami" ujar pria itu menjentikkan jari, kelompok orang-orang berbaju hitam muncul dari belakangnya "kalian akan mati disini, tapi mungkin kami masih bersedia mengampuni nyawa kalian jika kalian serahkan gadis berambut hijau yang kau gendong itu".

Mereka meminta Yui diserahkan agar nyawa mereka selamat? tentu saja itu takkan terjadi. Jae Ha bisa merasakan tubuh Yui yang ia gendong gemetar, ia menenangkan Yui dan meyakinkan kalau mereka takkan menyerahkan Yui apapun yang terjadi. Terlepas dari situasi mereka yang kurang menguntungkan, Yona bertanya-tanya siapa gerombolan yang mencurigakan ini dan apa yang membuat mereka ingin membawa Yui.

"sebenarnya siapa kalian? kenapa kalian ingin membawa Yui?".

"kalian tak perlu tahu siapa kami, yang pasti kami hanya ingin membawa gadis itu ke...".

"tidak mau?!" potong Yui.

"dengar sendiri apa katanya, kan? Yui-chan teman kami, dan takkan kami biarkan kalian pergi membawanya seenaknya".

"kalian akan menyesal".

Kembali ke perkemahan dimana teman-temannya menunggu sambil membawa dua orang gadis ukuran mungil bukanlah hal sulit bagi Jae Ha, namun kelompok yang mengepungnya terlalu banyak untuk ia atasi seorang diri sambil melindungi kedua gadis itu. Ia ingin segera melompat dari sana, tapi tampaknya kelompok yang ia hadapi saat ini cukup licik, mereka terus berusaha menyerang Yona dan Yui sehingga Jae Ha terfokus untuk melindungi Yui dan Yona. Mereka terdesak, hingga berada di tepi jurang, di belakang mereka terdapat sungai yang mengalir deras menuju air terjun di tepi jurang. Yona hampir saja tertusuk beberapa anak panah beracun yang dilontarkan para penyerang mereka, namun Jae Ha lebih dulu melindunginya sehingga Jae Ha tertusuk beberapa anak panah di punggung, bahu kanan dan tangan kirinya. Saat Yui yang lepas dari gendongannya dilempar ke seberang sungai oleh salah satu pria berbaju hitam itu, Jae Ha menendang pria itu dan menangkap Yui. Setelah Jae Ha melemparkan Yui yang tak sadarkan diri pada Yona, mereka melihat anak panah musuh yang berada di seberang sungai menancap di paha kaki kanan Jae Ha sebelum Jae Ha jatuh ke jurang depan air terjun di belakang mereka.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum jatuh dari ketinggian adalah teriakan Yona dan Yui yang memanggil namanya. Ketinggian saat ia terjatuh serta tekanan air membuat Jae Ha merasa ia dihempaskan ke dalam air dengan kekuatan tak terkira. Tubuhnya yang terjatuh ke dasar sungai di depan air terjun dibuat tak berkutik akibat dihantam kekuatan alam. Meski ini akhir musim dingin, salju dan es masih belum mencair, zona beku dalam air membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya, tekanan air dan udara yang telah membuatnya menelan air sungai cukup banyak belum ditambah luka akibat tusukan panah beracun di tubuhnya.

Ia tak ingin menyerah, ia berusaha berenang di tengah air sungai yang dingin, mencari cara agar ia bisa mencapai permukaan namun arus air sungai terlalu kuat, sialnya kaki naganya yang jadi andalannya bahkan tersangkut di antara bebatuan dasar sungai di bawah air terjun. Batu itu bisa ia hancurkan dengan mudah menggunakan kaki naganya. Ia ingin kembali ke tempat Yona dan Yui berada secepatnya, keduanya masih berada dalam bahaya, namun kaki naganya sekalipun tak mendengar perintahnya. Saat ia berpikir sejak kapan ia jadi selemah ini, memori tentang apa yang ia alami dalam hidupnya muncul kembali, apa ia akan mati disini?

"takkan kubiarkan kau mati...".

Sepasang tangan yang kurus itu lebih kecil dari tangannya, tapi tangan itu berusaha menariknya keluar dari perangkap alam yang hampir membawanya pada kematian, tangan yang begitu kecil dengan jari lentik, tapi begitu lembut.

Entah ini mimpi atau bukan, Jae Ha merasa ia melihat seseorang berenang dari permukaan dan menghampirinya, setengah tubuhnya dari pinggul sampai kaki berupa ekor ikan. Kedua tangan itu memegang wajahnya, mata bulat besar berwarna hitam bak mutiara hitam itu menatapnya lembut dan menciumnya.

* * *

"Jae Ha?!".

Saat Jae Ha membuka matanya, ia melihat Yona yang memanggil namanya. Di sekelilingnya ada teman-temannya yang berkumpul mengerubunginya dengan tatapan cemas yang berganti dengan ekspresi lega melihat Jae Ha sudah sadar. Meski mereka berada di tenda yang paling besar, dengan seluruh anggota yang masuk ke dalam tenda saat ini, mereka terpaksa duduk di pangkuan satu sama lain untuk menambah luas tempat seperti Hak yang memangku Yona, Kija yang memangku Yun, Shina yang memangku Zeno (yang entah kenapa telanjang dada), meski Jae Ha agak heran melihat Yasmine dan Leila yang berselimut sambil memeluk Yui.

Yona menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah Jae Ha jatuh ke bawah jurang, tak lama setelah Yui ikut terjun ke dalam sungai untuk menyelamatkan Jae Ha, sebagian penyerang mereka mundur sehingga mereka bergegas mencari Yui dan Jae Ha. Mereka menemukan keduanya ada di tepi sungai dekat air terjun setelah mereka turun ke bawah.

"kau sempat kena hipotermia, jadi Zeno menghangatkanmu, meski tadinya Leila sudah siap menghangatkanmu" ujar Yun menyodorkan pakaian hangat untuk Jae Ha karena Jae Ha saat ini tak memakai apapun di balik selimutnya.

"jangan salah sangka, ya. Aku hanya tak ingin melihat ada laki-laki yang mati di hadapanku" tukas Leila melihat pupil mata Jae Ha melebar saat menatapnya.

"yah, mana mungkin kubiarkan adikku menghangatkan si mesum ini? lagipula masih ada satu lagi yang harus dihangatkan" sahut Hak yang siap menggantikan Leila kalau Zeno tak segera menggantikan Leila, menunjuk Yui yang tertidur di pelukan Yasmine dan Leila.

"Yui-chan yang membantu mengeluarkanmu dari air, karena itu kami menghangatkannya" ujar Yasmine mengacungkan jari tangannya membentuk tanda peace.

"nah, karena si mata sayu ini sudah bangun, bisa jelaskan pada kami? Siapa yang sebenarnya kami lihat itu?" tanya Hak.

Sosok yang mereka lihat saat itu bukanlah Yui, melainkan wanita lain yang sangat mirip Yui. Ia memiliki rambut hijau gelap bergelombang sepinggang, mata hitam bulat yang besar bagai mutiara hitam, tapi tubuhnya bukan tubuh anak kecil seperti Yui, melainkan tubuh gadis remaja seperti Yasmine, yang lebih mengherankan adalah karena dari pinggul hingga ke kaki gadis itu bukan tubuh manusia, melainkan ekor ikan.

Leila menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah sosok Yui yang satu lagi, yang ia dapat sebagai keturunan kaum Siren. Siren adalah kaum penyihir yang ditakuti karena mereka memiliki Xiang Liu, ular berkepala 9 yang menjadi peliharaan kaum Siren. Kaum Siren dapat mengubah sosok mereka menjadi setengah manusia dan setengah binatang, tergantung tempat dia berada. Jika berada di dalam air, kedua kakinya bisa menjadi ekor ikan sedangkan jika berada di atas tanah, kedua kakinya bisa berubah menjadi ekor ular. Selain itu, mereka juga dapat mengendalikan air dan nyanyian mereka memiliki sihir yang membuat mereka dapat mempengaruhi hati orang lain. Itu yang diketahui orang pada umumnya, tapi ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka juga bagian dari Oni klan Genbu. Genbu dikenal dengan lambang kura-kura hitam dengan ular hijau melilit tubuhnya, itu sebabnya Oni klan Genbu identik dengan air.

"jadi singkatnya Yui sama seperti kita bertiga?" tanya Hak.

"agak berbeda, bisa dibilang Yui ini Hanyo, karena setengah darahnya hanya darah manusia... ibunya adalah Oni darah murni klan Genbu sedangkan ayahnya manusia biasa, karena itu tak semua kekuatan kaum Siren ia dapatkan" jawab Leila.

"tapi... dia bilang namanya Fuyo... bukan hanya tubuhnya... sikapnya juga lain... kepribadian ganda?" tanya Jae Ha sebelum batuk beberapa kali.

Leila menggelengkan kepala, entah kenapa sorot matanya terlihat begitu sedih "apa yang telah terjadi terlalu tragis untuk kuceritakan lagipula itu privasi Yui, akan lebih baik jika Yui sendiri yang...".

"percuma saja, Leila... Yui tak ingat apa yang terjadi, jadi mana mungkin dia bisa menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi?" ujar Fuyo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yasmine dan Leila, begitu ia memisahkan diri dari Yasmine dan Leila, terlihat jelas perbedaan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yui.

Fuyo memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kakak kembar Yui yang telah meninggal saat mereka berusia 9 tahun, tapi Yui menerima rohnya sehingga ia tinggal di tubuh Yui. Dalam satu tubuh terdapat dua roh yang berbeda, mereka dua orang yang berbeda dengan kepribadian berbeda yang tinggal dalam satu tubuh, yang berarti bukan kepribadian ganda. Berbeda dengan Yui yang pertumbuhannya berhenti sejak berusia 10 tahun, tubuh Fuyo tetap tumbuh sehingga jika yang muncul adalah Fuyo, tubuhnya akan berubah seperti saat ini dan jika Fuyo masuk ke air, tubuhnya akan berubah ke versi duyung tapi Fuyo tak menjelaskan penyebab kematiannya dan penyebab kenapa Yui menerima rohnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Fuyo hanya memberitahu kalau penyerang mereka berasal dari Kekaisaran Kai dan meminta mereka untuk berhati-hati, ia juga akan menolong Yona dan yang lain jika terjadi hal yang sama di masa depan.

"selain lihai membunuh, mereka juga lihai dalam mengolah racun dan mereka biasa mengoles racun itu ke senjata mereka, jadi hati-hati... racun dalam tubuhmu sudah kukeluarkan, tapi luka di tubuhmu cukup parah, jangan memaksakan diri" sahut Fuyo memegang dahi Jae Ha sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

Yasmine menahan tubuhnya dari belakang saat tubuh Fuyo kembali beralih pada Yui yang kini terlelap di pelukan Yasmine. Anggota yang lain terang-terangan menatap curiga Jae Ha bahkan ada yang terang-terangan tersenyum usil seperti Yun, Yasmine dan Hak. Jae Ha yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi selama ia tak sadar, tentu saja kebingungan.

Sebenarnya itu karena saat mereka menemukan Fuyo dan Jae Ha di tepi sungai, mereka terlalu terkejut melihat Fuyo, mereka tak sempat bertanya apa-apa melihat sosok Fuyo saat itu karena situasi memang darurat. Saat tiba di sana, Fuyo sedang memberi napas buatan, mengguncang tubuh Jae Ha sampai akhirnya Jae Ha berhasil memuntahkan sejumlah air yang ia telan meski saat Jae Ha memuntahkan air sungai yang ia telan membuat mereka ngeri karena Jae Ha terlihat sangat tersiksa untuk sekedar memuntahkan air sungai yang ia telan dan kembali mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara. Sebelum Yun menangani luka tusukan panah di tubuh Jae Ha, mereka membawanya kembali ke tenda. Pasca menanggalkan baju Jae Ha yang basah, Fuyo yang diselimuti Yasmine membantu mengeluarkan racun dalam tubuh Jae Ha sebelum Yun menangani luka di tubuhnya dan diakhiri dengan Zeno yang menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan akibat hipotermia.


	10. Affection

**Chapter 10 – Affection**

 _Bukan karena kewajiban, bukan karena rasa tanggung jawab, tapi karena memang ia sudah terlanjur menyayanginya_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Ketika ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yona untuk menenangkan Yona selama seminggu penuh saat Hak sekarat, selama itu pula Lily berusaha menguatkan Yona dan mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan Yona. Yona menceritakan betapa ia membenci dirinya yang lemah saat ia tak bisa berbuat apapun dan hanya bisa menunggu saat Hak terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri terutama jika itu akibat melindunginya, betapa ia merasa takut dan tak berdaya karena tak tahu apakah orang yang ia sayangi akan bertahan, membuka matanya lagi dan kembali padanya atau tidak.

Tak disangka itulah yang akan ia alami sekarang.

Lily yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mendongak saat Geun Tae menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Mereka menunggu dokter menangani Tae Woo setelah luka di tubuh Ayura dan Tetora yang datang lebih dulu diobati, luka keduanya memang tidak separah Tae Woo.

Saat Mundok, Han Dae, Joo Doh dan Geun Tae tiba disana, hanya tersisa Tae Woo yang berdiri di antara para musuhnya yang berbaju hitam sementara pemanah dari atap langsung kabur setelah menyadari ada orang lain yang datang. Han Dae menahan tubuh Tae Woo yang pingsan setelah semua musuh yang ia hadapi kabur dan membawa Tae Woo ke klinik bersama Mundok. Geun Tae memeriksa apakah masih ada yang bertahan hidup di antara kawanan pria berpakaian hitam yang dilawan Tae Woo (agar mereka bisa menginterogasi mereka) sedangkan Joo Doh menyuruh para pasukannya mengejar kelompok penyerang itu. Soo Won memerintahkan untuk memperketat penjagaan di istana sebelum ia pergi bersama Geun Tae dan Joo Doh ke klinik, menyusul Joon Gi yang telah lebih dulu membawa Lily, Ayura dan Tetora ke klinik.

Han Dae tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu Lily "tak apa-apa, nona Lily... si darah panas itu takkan mati semudah itu".

Lily tak menangis, tapi kedua mata sebiru laut itu jelas terlihat cemas dan takut, meski begitu ia tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Han Dae yang sudah berusaha menghiburnya. Tidak lama kemudian, dokter keluar bersama Joon Gi. Joon Gi tahu banyak tentang obat-obatan dan racun, terlebih Tae Woo terluka karena melindungi Lily, itu sebabnya ia membantu dokter itu mengobati Tae Woo. Setelah Joon Gi keluar dan Lily menghampirinya sambil menanyakan kondisi Tae Woo, dokter menyebutkan diagnosisnya. Dari luka tebasan dan luka tertusuk panah di beberapa tempat, dokter mengetahui kalau panah dan senjata itu dilumuri racun.

"karena jenderal Tae Woo memiliki tubuh yang kuat, ia bisa bertahan tapi jika nona Lily yang terkena racun ini, entah bagaimana jadinya... saat ini jenderal Tae Woo demam tinggi, untuk sementara kita hanya bisa memantau kondisinya".

Saat Mundok menanyakan separah apa kondisi Tae Woo, dokter terlihat ragu namun akhirnya ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Kondisi Tae Woo saat ini kritis akibat racun dari senjata yang mengenainya, tipe racun yang cukup kuat dan menjalar perlahan, kalau orang biasa seharusnya sudah mati. Jika mereka datang terlambat saja dan tak membawa kembali Tae Woo secepatnya, mungkin ia juga tak tertolong akibat racun yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"hanya saja ada yang mengganggu pikiranku... racun itu tak berasal dari kerajaan Kouka karena bahannya bahan impor mengingat bahan itu sulit tumbuh di tanah kerajaan Kouka, akan saya cari dimana sumbernya dan jika sudah saya temukan, akan saya laporkan hasilnya pada anda, yang mulia".

Lily belajar satu hal dari Yona saat ia menemani Yona yang menunggu Hak membuka matanya, jika ada yang bisa kita lakukan, itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang diam berpangku tangan sehingga Lily meminta dokter mengizinkannya membantu suster merawat Tae Woo saat dokter itu pamit undur diri pasca memberitahu bahwa perawat akan memantau keadaan Tae Woo. Meski dokter itu sempat diam karena terkejut, ia mengizinkan Lily sebelum pergi. Orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya menatapnya terkejut, lalu Joon Gi memegang kedua bahu Lily dari belakang dan menepuk kepala Lily.

"sebelumnya, ganti dulu bajumu... kau tak bisa membantu suster merawatnya dengan baju yang berlumuran darah begitu, kan?".

* * *

"semuanya, tiarap!?".

Seharusnya ini terjadi begitu cepat namun di mata Lily, dunia di sekitarnya seolah berputar pelan sehingga Lily bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi. Hujan panah terlontar dari atap tembok yang memisahkan lorong. Ayura tergores beberapa anak panah ketika menangkis panah yang dilontarkan pada mereka sambil melindungi Tetora. Sayangnya Tae Woo tak bersenjata karena mereka hanya menghadiri perjamuan malam ini, sama seperti Lily. Lily sempat menutup mata saat hujan panah menghujani mereka, kedua mata sebiru laut itu terbuka lebar melihat Tae Woo bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Kedua tangan Tae Woo menempel di dinding, punggungnya yang lebih lebar dari dugaan Lily melindunginya dari anak panah yang kini menancap di punggung dan bahu Tae Woo. Seolah tak cukup sampai disitu, salah seorang pria berbaju hitam menusuk punggung Tae Woo dengan tombak yang menembus sampai ke perutnya dan mungkin akan menusuk Lily jika Tae Woo tak menahan tombak itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Darah yang Tae Woo muntahkan mengenai baju dan wajah Lily, membuat suara Lily yang sempat tertahan melesat keluar bersamaan detak jantungnya yang melonjak drastis.

"TAE WOO?!".

Tae Woo tersenyum mendengar Lily menyebut namanya, di tengah napas memburu ia menatap Lily seolah memintanya untuk tak khawatir "tak apa... maaf, nona Lily... kau jadi... berlumur darah...".

Saat tubuh Tae Woo jatuh ke arahnya, Lily yang menahannya merasa bingung sekaligus takut, apa ia harus mencabut tombak yang menembus tubuh jenderal muda ini? Saat Tetora dan Ayura mendekat dan berlutut di samping mereka berdua, Tae Woo meminta Ayura membawa Lily ke tempat aman setelah ia meminta kedua dayang merangkap bodyguard Lily mencabut tombak yang menembus tubuhnya.

"cepat pergi... selagi aku menahan mereka..." pinta Tae Woo setelah menggenggam tombak yang tadi menembus tubuhnya.

Lily kini mengerti perasaan Yona sebagai pihak yang selalu dilindungi dan hanya bisa melihat ketika orang yang ia sayangi, baik itu keluarga, teman atau sekedar rekannya, harus terluka dan mungkin tak bisa ia temui lagi. Ketakutan yang melandanya makin membesar seiring dengan kata-kata yang tak sempat tersampaikan, baik untuk menghentikan tindakan bodohnya yang berusaha melindunginya meski dengan kondisi terluka parah, maupun sekedar protes untuk tak melakukan hal nekad yang hanya akan membahayakannya dan mungkin membuatnya tak bisa menemuinya lagi. Ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Baru saja mereka berbicara di pesta perjamuan tadi.

"aku jenderal suku angin saat ini, aku ingin melindungi kerajaan ini dan mereka semua, warga suku angin yang sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri. Akan kupenuhi kepercayaannya dan akan kutunjukkan aku bisa menjadi jenderal yang lebih baik darinya, sesuai ucapan anda... terima kasih karena telah menyadarkanku atas apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan, nona Lily".

Melihat Tae Woo bicara begitu sambil tersenyum padanya, Lily merasa sangat senang karena ia tak melihat adanya perasaan negatif yang selalu mewarnai wajahnya yang biasa cemberut di saat mereka bertemu di kastil Hiryuu, yang ada hanyalah rasa terima kasih yang tulus dari sorot mata biru yang memandangnya lembut. Lily bicara begitu bukan hanya untuk menenangkan kegundahan Tae Woo, tapi juga karena ia mengerti perasaan Tae Woo, sebagai putri jenderal suku air yang juga ingin melindungi warga suku air.

* * *

Lily membuka matanya, memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya dan mengatur napasnya sementara tangan kanannya menopang tubuhnya, tampaknya ia tertidur di samping tempat tidur saat merawat Tae Woo. Lily menghela napas lega, tak menghiraukan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

" _mimpi... menyebalkan..."_.

Saat Lily mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya, matanya terbelalak saat menyadari Tae Woo tak ada di ranjangnya _"Tae Woo hilang!?"_.

Rasa panik membuatnya beranjak dari tempatnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyadari selimut yang harusnya menyelimuti Tae Woo kini menyelimutinya. Saat dalam hati ia merasa penasaran siapa yang telah menyelimutinya, suster yang ia bantu masuk ke kamar, meminta maaf pada Lily karena tak membangunkannya dan memberitahu bahwa Tae Woo yang sudah sadar pergi ke ruang perawatan karena Soo Won dan para jenderal lain ingin menginterogasi beberapa kawanan pria berbaju hitam yang menyerang mereka malam itu. Mereka adalah kawanan pria berbaju hitam yang terluka saat melawan Tae Woo malam itu dan diikat di atas kasur karena mereka terluka parah setelah bertarung dengan Tae Woo dan belum bisa ditaruh di penjara. Mengetahui kalau Tae Woo yang menyelimutinya dan meminta suster itu untuk tak membangunkan Lily setelah meyakinkan suster itu kalau ia baik-baik saja, Lily segera beranjak keluar.

" _si bodoh itu?!"._


	11. Assassination Mission

**Chapter 11 – Assassination Mission**

 _Misi pembunuhan pada wanita tak bersalah membuatnya bertekad untuk melindunginya yang berusaha tetap tegar_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Rasanya seperti ditenggelamkan ke dasar laut, seorang diri berada di tengah kegelapan.

Gelap gulita.

Dingin.

Sesak.

Sakit.

Di tengah semua sensasi itu, terasa secercah kehangatan menyelimutinya bersamaan dengan cahaya yang membungkus tangannya, membimbingnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Semakin dekat ia dengan dunia nyata, semakin besar rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, belum ditambah usahanya yang harus berusaha mengatur napasnya agar tetap pendek. Rasa lemas dan nyeri dari luka tusukan dan luka tergores yang ada di tubuhnya tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit dari luka yang menembus tubuhnya, dari punggung hingga ke perutnya. Luka itu terasa sakit tiap kali ia menarik dan menghembuskan napas sehingga ia tak punya pilihan selain menjaga napasnya tetap pendek.

Kepalanya terasa berat, ditambah rasa mual yang membuat kepalanya bertambah pening, ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Lily tertidur di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya. Di saat ia berusaha bangun pelan-pelan agar tak membangunkan Lily, suster yang baru kembali sambil membawa sebuah baskom berisi air sebagai kompres memintanya tetap berbaring dan tak pergi kemana-mana karena ia belum pulih dari kondisi kritis akibat lukanya yang parah.

Tae Woo tak sadarkan selama 3 hari sejak malam penyerangan itu, selama itu juga Lily terus ada di sampingnya dan membantu merawatnya hingga hampir tak tidur. Setelah menanyakan dimana Mundok dan Han Dae, Tae Woo beranjak pasca meyakinkan suster bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia tak ingin hanya berbaring sementara yang lain menginterogasi penyerang mereka. Tae Woo menyelimuti Lily dan meminta suster untuk membiarkan Lily tidur sebelum ia pergi.

* * *

Begitu ia tiba di ruang perawatan tempat para kawanan berbaju hitam itu diinterogasi, suasana di ruangan itu terasa aneh karena orang-orang itu malah meminta dibunuh saja sebagai ganti jika mereka bersedia buka mulut. Soo Won sempat merasa ada yang aneh tapi menurut salah satu pria itu, toh mereka akan dibunuh juga pada akhirnya oleh rekan mereka karena mereka gagal melaksanakan misi.

"kalau begitu, sebelum kalian mati, bisa beritahu kami apa misi kalian kali ini?".

Ke-4 jenderal lainnya, Soo Won, Mundok dan Han Dae yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat Tae Woo yang bertanya barusan, bersandar di kusen pintu sambil memegangi lukanya. Tentu saja Mundok langsung memarahinya dan Han Dae geleng-geleng kepala melihat jenderal suku angin yang lebih memilih datang ke tempat ini ketimbang istirahat terlepas dari tindakan cerobohnya malam itu yang telah melawan kawanan pembunuh bayaran seorang diri tanpa memedulikan kondisinya sendiri.

Saat Lily tiba di dekat kamar perawatan, ia melihat Tae Woo masuk dan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan di dalam ruang perawatan.

"misi utama kami adalah membunuh putri jenderal suku air dari kerajaan Kouka, An Lily".

"pembicaraan yang menarik, teruskan... siapa kalian dan darimana asal kalian? dari kata-kata kalian barusan, aku merasa kalian bukan berasal dari kerajaan Kouka" ujar Lily yang muncul dari belakang Tae Woo.

Mereka berasal dari kuil Sakura merah, sebuah kuil di perbatasan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan kerajaan Kouka yang dipakai sebagai kamuflase tempat pengembangan pembunuh bayaran. Para anak yatim piatu yang tak memiliki orang tua dikumpulkan di tempat itu untuk dilatih dan dibesarkan sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Disebut kuil Sakura merah karena sepanjang jalan di tangga menuju gerbang kuil dan pekarangan sekeliling kuil dipenuhi pohon Sakura yang mekar di dekat kuburan anak-anak yang tak bisa bertahan hidup selama masa pelatihan sebagai calon pembunuh bayaran. Pohon Sakura yang tumbuh seolah menggantikan mayat mereka, menjadi pohon Sakura yang seolah berwarna merah seperti darah di bawah sinar bulan.

"siapa klien yang meminta kalian untuk membunuhku?".

"mereka...".

"selamat tidur, teman lama".

Namun sebelum kawanan pria berbaju hitam itu menjawab pertanyaan Lily, mereka terlanjur mati dibunuh, tertusuk pisau kecil yang beracun di tengkuk mereka. Pria yang membunuh para pria yang tengah diinterogasi itu tak lain adalah rekan mereka sendiri.

"terima kasih... Agi... to..." gumam salah satu pria itu sebelum tewas.

"sama-sama..." gumam Agito mengambil kembali pisau miliknya setelah masuk dari jendela.

Joo Doh, Kyo Ga dan Geun Tae segera membentengi Soo Won sementara Tae Woo melindungi Lily yang berdiri di belakangnya, bersama Joon Gi, Mundok dan Han Dae yang berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

"hei, hei, tak perlu tegang begitu... aku kemari hanya untuk melaksanakan misiku, membunuh para rekan kami yang gagal melaksanakan misi dan aku akan segera pulang setelah ini..." sahut Agito melambaikan tangan.

Soo Won heran dan curiga kenapa rekannya yang dibunuh Agito mau buka mulut semudah itu? Menurut Agito, mereka buka mulut atau tidak, tak ada bedanya bagi mereka yang berasal dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran kaliber tinggi, mereka tipe yang akan tetap melaksanakan misi mereka. Hanya ada dua alasan bagi mereka untuk menghentikan pelaksanaan misi.

Pertama, jika misi telah tuntas.

Kedua, jika misi dibatalkan.

Lily melipat tangan dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya "kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kalian tambahkan satu alasan lagi? ketiga, karena kalian dari kuil Sakura merah telah musnah".

"mulutmu lancang sekali, nona... apa itu kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan seorang mangsa? memang apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis kecil sepertimu? Terlebih, malam itu kulihat kau hanya wanita lemah yang tak berdaya dan hanya bisa diam saat dilindungi laki-laki yang terluka itu".

"seperti katamu, aku memang hanya wanita lemah dan lagi aku bukan tipe wanita petarung, tapi camkan ini baik-baik di dalam kepalamu, wanita bisa melakukan apapun demi orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan ingin ia lindungi, tak peduli meski tangannya harus terkotori atau ia harus kehilangan nyawanya..." ujar Lily maju hingga ia berdiri di depan Tae Woo, melipat tangan dan menatap tajam Agito.

Tae Woo terkekeh "kusarankan, jangan meremehkan wanita atau kau akan menyesal...".

"untuk ukuran orang yang nyawanya diincar, kau terlihat tenang sekali, nona? aku tak melihat rasa takut malah aku merasa kalau kau marah sekali..." ujar Agito yang agak merinding.

"sebab aku merasa tak pernah melakukan hal buruk yang keterlaluan sampai nyawaku harus diincar. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan diam saja jika tahu diriku sendiri akan dibunuh dan... tentu saja aku akan sangat marah, jika orang yang kusayangi dan tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini malah terluka karenaku, kan?".

Agito melipat tangan dan tertawa keras sehingga Tae Woo membentengi Lily. Melihat amarah dan keberanian Lily, Agito bersedia buka mulut soal klien mereka karena bagi mereka, tak ada kerugian yang didapat kuil Sakura merah atau Kekaisaran Kai Selatan jika ia buka mulut. Kuil Sakura merah paling sering mendapat klien dari kalangan pejabat pemerintah, tentu saja klien mereka kali ini juga termasuk kalangan itu dimana mereka mendapat dua misi yang berbeda di kerajaan Kouka.

Misi pertama, klien berasal dari kerajaan Sei, mereka diminta membunuh An Lily yang telah menjadi penyebab utama jatuhnya kerajaan Sei menjadi negara jajahan kerajaan Kouka.

Misi kedua, klien berasal dari Kekaisaran Kai Selatan, mereka diminta mencari putri semata wayang Kaisar Kai Selatan saat ini, dengan kata lain putri Kekaisaran Kai Selatan.

"putri Kekaisaran Kai Selatan yang kami kira sudah mati sejak lama, ternyata masih hidup dan bisa dibilang saat ini putri sedang minggat, kabar terakhir yang kami dapat tentang keberadaan beliau dari mata-mata kami adalah beliau sedang berada di kerajaan Kouka... jika kalian ingin kami cepat pergi dari kerajaan Kouka, mungkin kalian bisa bantu kami dengan membiarkan kami melakukan misi kami?".

"untuk membantu kalian mencari tuan putri kalian, terserah yang mulia Soo Won... tapi mana mungkin kami biarkan kalian membunuh nona Lily, kan?" sahut Tae Woo.

Lily merentangkan tangan kirinya ke depan Tae Woo "mau membunuhku? coba saja jika kalian bisa, tapi jika kalian sampai melibatkan atau mencelakai orang lain lagi, bersiaplah... air yang tenang akan berubah menjadi tsunami dan menelan kalian...".

Agito tertawa keras dan menghilang tanpa jejak bersamaan dengan saat ia menebarkan kelopak bunga (sebenarnya ia kabur ke atas atap) sehingga Joo Doh meneriaki para prajurit yang ada di luar untuk menangkap Agito.

"baiklah, sekarang... urusan terakhirku..." ujar Lily menoleh ke arah Tae Woo yang berdiri di belakangnya "jenderal bodoh satu ini...".

"kenapa malah marah padaku?".

"bagus kalau kau sadar bahwa aku marah padamu..." ujar Lily mencengkeram baju Tae Woo "meleng sedikit malah keluyuran, bukannya istirahat?! Mau diopname terus?".

"tak perlu berlebihan, luka kecil begini..." ujar Tae Woo memalingkan wajahnya dan menepis pelan kedua tangan Lily.

"oh, ya?" ujar Lily tersenyum spartan dan menchop sela tulang rusuk Tae Woo.

Melihat Tae Woo yang pingsan dengan wajah membiru, yang lain dibuat terkejut meski hanya Tetora yang berteriak sambil menunjuk Tae Woo "no... nona Lily, jenderal Tae Woo...".

"tak apa, aku hanya mengejutkan paru-parunya sedikit" sahut Lily menangkap tubuh Tae Woo sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"yang begitu tak apa-apa?!" pekik Tetora dengan wajah pucat.

"Han Dae, tolong bantu aku!? berat?!" pinta Lily.

Han Dae mengangguk, ia menggendong Tae Woo ala piggyback ride "aye aye sir".

"kalau berat, kenapa malah dibikin pingsan, nona Lily?" tanya Ayura.

"ini cara paling mudah untuk menutup mulutnya agar dia tak cerewet atau memaksakan diri... asalkan lukanya tak terbuka lagi, tak masalah, kan?" jawab Lily melambaikan tangan.

Lily meminta kedua dayangnya dan Han Dae membawa kembali Tae Woo ke ruang perawatan tanpa memperdulikan bisik-bisik di antara para jenderal dan Soo Won yang ada di belakangnya karena sedikit banyak ia bisa menebak kalau yang mereka bicarakan, dan ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan semua itu saat ini.

* * *

Malamnya, saat Tae Woo sadar kembali, dia terkejut melihat Lily bertopang dagu pada kedua jari tangannya yang saling bertautan, menatap Tae Woo sinis.

"kenapa masih marah? belum cukup membuatku pingsan dan mempermalukanku di depan para jenderal lain barusan?".

"apa maksudmu mempermalukanmu?".

"jenderal suku angin pingsan karena satu pukulan dari putri jenderal suku air... bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi anak-anak suku angin jika Han Dae menyebarkan kabar itu saat kami kembali ke Fuuga nanti?".

"kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa kau bertindak seceroboh itu kemarin?".

Ceroboh.

Tae Woo menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dan tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan Lily.

Benar, tak ada kata lain yang pas selain 'ceroboh' atas tindakannya malam itu yang berusaha melawan sebuah pasukan khusus pembunuh bayaran dalam keadaan terluka cukup parah.

Han Dae, Ayura dan Tetora yang menguping dari luar dikejutkan oleh Mundok, Joon Gi, Joo Doh, Kyo Ga dan Soo Won yang baru tiba disitu. Han Dae menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya, pertanda meminta yang lain jangan ribut. Ayura dan Tetora juga tak berani masuk ke dalam kamar karena Lily sedang dalam tensi tegangan tinggi.

"jawab pertanyaanku, jenderal bodoh".

Tae Woo menghela napas, tampaknya nama panggilan baru dari Lily itu resmi digunakan Lily untuk memanggilnya saat Lily sedang emosi seperti saat ini. Tae Woo diam bukan karena dia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Lily, hanya saja karena luka di tubuhnya yang terasa sakit, ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya hingga akhirnya ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Lily.

"entahlah... kita memang tak terlalu dekat... tapi... aku tak sebodoh itu... sampai membiarkan wanita yang tak bersalah... mati di depan mataku...".

"jangan bercanda!?" teriak Lily memukulkan kedua tangannya ke lantai dan berdiri.

"kau tak sekuat yang kau kira... kau takut, kan? meski tanganmu gemetar... kau tetap berdiri dan tak mau kalah..".

"jangan meremehkanku!? aku tak peduli jika tubuhku berlumuran darah!? tapi tentu saja aku takut jika melihatmu yang berlumuran darah bertarung melawan mereka!? kau, seorang diri dengan tubuh terluka parah berusaha melawan mereka!? ceroboh pun ada batasnya!? kau membuatku takut dan berpikir... apa aku masih bisa bertemu lagi denganmu atau tidak?!".

"aku tak meremehkanmu... karena aku tahu... kalau kau wanita yang kuat... tapi tak peduli sekuat apapun, kau tetap wanita... dan sudah tugas laki-laki... untuk melindungi wanita..." ujar Tae Woo memegang wajah Lily dan menundukkan kepala "tapi aku minta maaf... karena sudah membuatmu cemas...".

Lily mengerti perasaan Yona yang merasa sangat lega saat orang yang ia sayangi kembali lagi padanya, meski perasaan ini berbeda, tak mengubah kenyataan kalau Lily sudah menganggap Tae Woo sebagai salah satu orang yang ia sayangi. Lily menangis lega, mendekap kepala Tae Woo ke pelukannya. Tae Woo bisa melihat jelas air mata Lily yang berjatuhan ke wajahnya, sehingga ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa selain menepuk-nepuk punggung Lily dan membiarkan Lily menangis.

" _tuan Hak, apa ini juga yang anda rasakan saat melindungi tuan putri dan orang yang anda sayangi?"_.


	12. Cherry Blossom

**Chapter 12 – Cherry Blossom**

 _Di bawah pohon Sakura yang mekar pada awal musim semi, bayangan masa lalu yang telah lama ditinggalkan kembali muncul_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Kija menunjuk tiga botol minuman di atas meja makan yang berisi minuman dengan beragam warna, mulai dari warna biru, pink dan orange "apa ini, Yun? Baunya harum sekali".

"itu ekstrak bunga, bukan aku yang membuatnya tapi Leila dan Yasmine" jawab Yun meminta yang lain untuk tak menyentuh ketiga minuman itu jika tak ingin dihajar oleh Yasmine.

Hak pergi bersama Leila dan Yasmine ke kota terdekat untuk mencari obat untuk Jae Ha. Pasca serangan para pria berbaju hitam di akhir musim dingin baru-baru ini, meski Jae Ha sama sekali tak bicara apa-apa karena tak ingin membuat mereka cemas, jelas Jae Ha mengalami gangguan pada paru-parunya. Untungnya suhu hangat dari cuaca lingkungan sekitar mereka yang saat ini memasuki awal musim dingin membuat kondisi Jae Ha membaik dengan cepat, hanya perlu aromaterapi untuk melegakan pernapasan dan vitamin untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuh. Luka tusukan panah, luka ditebas dan tulang retak atau patah tak terlalu mengganggunya seperti apa yang ia derita akibat gangguan pernapasannya.

"tapi apa mereka bertiga tak terlalu lama?" gumam Yona bertopang dagu, ia bersungut karena dilarang ikut dengan Hak ke kota mengingat Yun menahannya dengan alasan kalau tiga kakak beradik eksotis itu sudah terlalu menarik perhatian.

Yui tersenyum mendengar kegundahan Yona sehingga ia memberitahu bahwa kakak beradik eksotis itu sedang dalam perjalanan kembali dan mereka sudah dekat sampai tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan suara teriakan yang mereka kenali sebagai suara teriakan Hak, Leila dan Yasmine.

"WAA!?" (Hak).

"KYAA?!" (Leila).

"OH, TIDAK?!" (Yasmine).

Yona refleks berdiri "itu suara mereka?!".

"apa yang terjadi?" ujar Yun heran, menautkan alis.

"...apa kawanan berbaju hitam itu lagi?" gumam Jae Ha sebelum menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, menahan batuk.

Yui mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya ke samping telinga, menajamkan pendengarannya "aku tak mendengar ada kedatangan musuh, hanya ada mereka bertiga".

"tapi tak mungkin mereka berteriak jika tak terjadi sesuatu, kan?" ujar Kija sontak menoleh ke arah Shina "Shina, apa ada serangan dari musuh?".

"mereka tak terluka, kan?" tanya Yona cemas.

Shina menggelengkan kepala "tapi memang terjadi sesuatu... kalian akan mengerti kalau kalian melihat sendiri kondisi mereka...".

"kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? ayo, kita pergi?!" ujar Zeno menarik Shina dan berlari paling depan.

Saat tiba disana, mereka menemukan Hak dan Yasmine bersembunyi ke balik semak dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepala mereka sedangkan Leila tak terlihat sehingga Shina mencabut pedangnya dan menebas pohon di belakang Hak dan Yasmine.

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya pohon itu, Leila yang sembunyi di atas pohon itu mendarat dengan selamat.

"Shina!? kenapa tak kau biarkan aku sembunyi!?".

Setelah Shina meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya, terlepas dari reaksi Leila yang bersungut pada Shina, teman-teman mereka terkejut melihat perubahan di tubuh Leila, dimana Leila kini memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna putih.

"aku pernah melihat wujud Altermu... seingatku... bukankah sayapmu warnannya hitam?" ujar Shina heran.

"baiklah, ingat cerita ibuku tentang wujud Alter dan wujud Revenger? Ini bukan wujud Alter atau wujud Revenger kami" ujar Yasmine.

"dan aku juga sudah pernah bilang, kan? ibarat pedang bermata dua, kami bertiga lahir dengan menanggung kekuatan dan kutukan... bisa dibilang ini kutukan kami, dimana sosok kami akan berubah tanpa keinginan kami selama sehari penuh tiap musim. Sosok kami akan berubah jadi setengah manusia setengah hewan pada bulan purnama pertama di tiap awal musim, dengan kata lain, kami akan mengalami hal ini setiap tiga bulan sekali. Sosok hewan apa yang muncul tergantung pada hewan buas yang merasuki kami" tutur Leila.

"seingatku yang merasukimu kuda, kenapa yang keluar malah sayap?" gumam Yasmine.

"hei, Hokuto punya sayap, cuma dia sembunyikan" sahut Leila.

"terus, kenapa kalian berdua sembunyi dengan posisi begitu?" tanya Zeno.

Yona tersenyum lebar "Hak, angkat tanganmu dan keluar~ aku mau lihat~".

Saat Hak dan Yasmine berhasil ditarik keluar secara paksa dari persembunyian mereka, terlihat jelas perubahan di tubuh mereka berdua. Hak dan Yasmine memiliki sepasang telinga kucing di kepala mereka, bahkan tumbuh ekor di tubuh mereka, bedanya ekor Yasmine adalah ekor harimau putih yang lorengnya hitam putih sedangkan ekor Hak adalah ekor singa. Satu lagi, telinga mereka berdua beda warna, dimana telinga kucing di kepala Hak berwarna hitam dan telinga kucing di kepala Yasmine berwarna putih.

Reaksi mereka? beragam...

Zeno tersenyum lebar (entah apa yang dipikirkan si tua ini)

Kija dan Jae Ha yang tertawa terbahak-bahak (meski tawa Kija harus berakhir karena Yasmine yang mengunci lehernya dan tawa Jae Ha terhenti akibat batuk beberapa kali)

Shina dan Yui yang diam seperti biasa (karena Shina memang pendiam sedangkan Yui tak bisa melihat apa yang membuat teman-temannya tertawa)

Yun yang speechless dengan ekspresi yang priceless

Dan... Yona yang menatap Hak dengan mata berbinar tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memeluk Hak

"KYA!? Manisnya?!" pekik Yona mendekap erat Hak sambil mengelus-eluskan pipinya ke wajah Hak.

"mana ada laki-laki yang senang kalau dibilang manis?! Ini memalukan?!" pekik Hak dengan wajah tersipu, meski dalam hati ia merasa senang melihat reaksi Yona.

Begitulah, mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu sehari penuh sampai perubahan di tubuh mereka bertiga kembali ke semula.

"omong-omong, untuk apa kau bikin minuman ekstrak bunga itu?" tanya Yun.

"kau bisa anggap itu sebagai minuman penambah energi untuk kami para 'bunga' meski aku pribadi menyebutnya sebagai relaksan... dan sebagai tambahan, ini juga bisa digunakan untuk meredakan nyeri saat... yah, tahulah, tamu bulanan perempuan".

"adikku, itu bukan hal yang seharusnya kau ucapkan di tengah kumpulan laki-laki begini".

"tapi sikap cuek adikmu itu sama saja denganmu, Hak" angguk Yona yang duduk di pangkuan Hak.

Melihat Leila duduk bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura, Yasmine menyerahkan botol minuman berisi ekstrak bunga "omong-omong, kau tahu tidak, kak? konon di bawah pohon Sakura yang mekar dengan lebat, ada mayat yang dikuburkan".

"jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak selagi memberikan minuman padaku?!" protes Leila tersentak, sampai-sampai air minumnya muncrat.

"bicara soal pohon Sakura yang mekar, kuil tempatku dibesarkan dulu juga punya rumor begitu sebab tiap ada anak yang meninggal, jumlah pohon Sakura di kuil jadi bertambah".

Anggota grup Happy Hungry Bunch terdiam mendengar ucapan Yui yang membuat mereka tambah merinding. Shina yang biasanya memang diam tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengutarakan apa yang ia lihat, nampaknya mereka kedatangan tamu.


	13. Secret Rendezvous

**Chapter 13 – Secret Rendezvous**

 _Selagi waktu dan tempat pertemuan dirancang, tak ada yang lebih menggelikan dari salah paham yang dibiarkan berjalan akibat pertemuan rahasia di malam hari_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Keishuk menyampaikan undangan yang diberikan utusan Kekaisaran Kai bahwa akan diadakan referendum untuk membahas dua hal.

Pertama, penyatuan kembali Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan Kekaisaran Kai Utara.

Kedua, perjanjian kerjasama antar kerajaan Kouka dengan Kekaisaran Kai.

Dalam rapat kelima suku yang diadakan segera setelah undangan itu tiba, hanya selang sehari setelah Agito muncul di hadapan mereka untuk membunuh rekannya yang gagal menuntaskan misi. Suasana terasa tegang, tentu saja, masalah dengan kuil Sakura merah belum selesai sudah ditambah dengan masalah dari Kekaisaran Kai. Sekilas, ini terlihat sebagai kesempatan bagus tapi Soo Won merasa ada aroma busuk di balik tawaran manis ini.

Sehingga diputuskan Soo Won akan menghadiri referendum didampingi Joo Doh, Geun Tae dan Kyo Ga sedangkan Joon Gi dan Mundok diminta bersiaga di wilayah masing-masing agar saat keadaan menjadi genting atau datang serangan dadakan dari musuh secara tersembunyi, mereka bisa tetap mempertahankan diri. Setelah Soo Won meminta para jenderal menyiapkan pasukan dari tiap suku berjaga di wilayah perbatasan, hanya tinggal satu masalah.

Lily.

Soo Won tersenyum, ia sudah memikirkan sesuatu untuk mengantisipasi hal ini meskipun Lily merasa pasti ada yang tak beres. Melihat ekspresi Soo Won, Lily mendapat perasaan tak enak.

"tetua Mundok, anda tak keberatan jika nona Lily dititipkan ke Fuuga sementara kami pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai untuk menghadiri referendum, kan?".

"apa?!" pekik Tae Woo dan Lily bersamaan.

Saat Lily mempertanyakan reaksi Tae Woo dengan cara menatap Tae Woo disertai ekspresi yang seolah berkata 'apa-apaan reaksimu barusan? kau keberatan jika aku dititipkan di Fuuga?' maka Tae Woo yang bisa membaca apa maksud Lily hanya memalingkan wajah tanpa ekspresi seolah ingin berkata 'terserah sih, tapi kenapa kau bereaksi begitu? tak suka jika dititipkan ke Fuuga?'.

Mundok mengangguk "terlepas dari kondisi Tae Woo saat ini, para petarung tangguh didikanku tentu saja takkan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada nona Lily saat nona Lily dititipkan ke tempat kami, tapi kenapa anda meminta nona Lily dititipkan ke tempat kami?".

"karena aku pribadi merasa itu tempat yang paling aman untuk menyembunyikan nona Lily... bukan berarti aku tak percaya pada suku lain, tapi jenderal Joon Gi sendiri juga sudah setuju, kami juga tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membawa Lily serta ke Kekaisaran Kai bersama kami".

Joon Gi mengangguk "benar, sayangnya aku bukan tipe petarung tangguh seperti tetua Mundok atau jenderal Tae Woo, tapi masalahnya putriku ini tipe yang mudah terjerumus dalam bahaya bahkan seringkali tak memikirkan akibatnya pada diri sendiri, daripada aku merasa cemas atas keselamatannya yang belum pasti, lebih baik dia kutitipkan di tempat yang bisa mengawasinya dimana sifat sembrononya bisa ditekan sepenuhnya".

"ayahanda tidak sopan?! kenapa bicara begitu soal putrimu sendiri?" protes Lily.

"kau tak lupa apa yang terjadi di kerajaan Sei, kan?" sahut Joon Gi.

Lily terpaksa bungkam. Ia tak bisa membantah ucapan Joon Gi jika teringat betapa khawatirnya Joon Gi saat itu apalagi jika ia teringat bagaimana reaksi Joon Gi pasca ia selamat. Hanya dua hal yang diminta Joon Gi padanya, yaitu agar ia tak melibatkan diri dalam hal berbahaya tanpa membicarakannya pada Joon Gi terlebih dahulu dan tetap bertahan hidup apapun yang terjadi. Akhirnya Lily menyetujui usulan yang disampaikan Soo Won tanpa protes, sebab ia tak ingin membuat ayahnya khawatir seperti saat itu lagi dan rapat ditutup.

Di tengah perbincangan yang santai pasca rapat kelima suku, Geun Tae memuji Lily yang kini menurutnya telah menjadi wanita yang kuat dan menarik.

"bukankah ini kesempatan bagi kalian berdua untuk mendekatkan diri? kalian berdua bisa jadi pasangan yang serasi, menurutku" ujar Geun Tae tertawa lebar.

"apa maksud anda? anda salah paham, jenderal Geun Tae?! kami berdua hanya teman?!" ujar Lily panik dan mengayunkan tangan.

"benar, jangan bicara seenaknya, paman... yang kusukai itu tipe wanita petarung seperti... putri Yasmine".

Mendengar ucapan Tae Woo, Geun Tae memiringkan ujung bibirnya "gunung yang kau incar itu gunung salju yang curam dan terjal... itu terlalu berbahaya, nak".

"biar saja... lagipula yang dicintai Lily itu bukan aku, tapi...".

Sebelum Tae Woo bicara lebih dari ini mengenai hal yang berbahaya untuk diungkapkan di depan para jenderal lain, Lily menutup mulut Tae Woo dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya melakukan kuncian leher dari belakang Tae Woo sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa dan berusaha menyeret Tae Woo menjauh.

"ohohohoho~ apa yang kau katakan, Tae Woo? ayo, kembali ke kamarmu, kau mulai melantur lagi karena demammu naik, ya?".

Dalam hati, Soo Won hanya bisa bersimpati pada jenderal suku angin sementara yang lainnya tambah salah paham melihat perubahan perilaku Lily pada Tae Woo.

Kalian tanya apanya yang berubah? Banyak.

Lily tak terlihat tertarik berakrab ria dengan pria seumurannya seperti Tae Woo sebelumnya, tapi Tae Woo bisa akrab dengannya dalam waktu singkat bahkan cukup dekat, dan yang paling terlihat mencolok adalah hilangnya embel-embel alias panggilan kehormatan (nama panggilan jenderal dari Lily dan nama panggilan nona dari Tae Woo) di antara Tae Woo dari Lily yang berganti pada panggilan akrab dengan memanggil nama kecil satu sama lain.

Seandainya Soo Won tak mengetahui bahwa Lily mencintai Geun Tae, mungkin sama seperti para jenderal sampai para dayang dan prajurit di kastil Hiryuu yang bergosip tentang kedekatan mereka berdua, Soo Won mungkin juga akan mengira kalau Lily telah jatuh hati pada Tae Woo. Soo Won bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain tapi ia termasuk pria yang pandai membaca emosi orang lain. Dari apa yang ia lihat, Tae Woo hanya belum menyadari perasaannya dan Lily yang baru saja patah hati mulai menyadari keberadaan Tae Woo.

Kesalahpahaman ini berawal dari gosip yang beredar dari mulut beberapa dayang dan prajurit yang berpatroli malam itu, mengatakan kalau ada yang melihat Tae Woo dan Lily berduaan di taman pada malam hari, tak hanya bicara, tapi juga berpelukan. Tentu saja mereka salah paham apalagi bagi mereka yang melihat sebelumnya Lily menangis lega sambil memeluk Tae Woo di kamar Tae Woo dirawat.

* * *

Malam itu, Lily tak bisa tidur sehingga ia berjalan-jalan keluar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di taman saat melihat bunga di pohon Sakura mulai mekar dengan indahnya.

" _cantiknya..."_.

"tak bisa tidur juga?".

Lily sudah ingin protes pada Tae Woo karena ia lagi-lagi beranjak dari kamarnya ketimbang diam di kamar untuk beristirahat, namun Tae Woo yang kondisinya terlihat jauh lebih baik dari saat ia baru sadar, membuat Lily memaklumi tindakannya kali ini. Tentu saja Tae Woo merasa bosan karena dikurung dalam kamar perawatan. Lily mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Tae Woo yang menghampirinya. Kini keduanya berada di taman, berdiri bersebelahan sambil menatap bunga dari pohon Sakura yang mulai mekar dengan indahnya.

"apa kau tak apa-apa?".

Lily mengedipkan matanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, heran mendengar pertanyaan dari jenderal suku angin yang kondisinya jelas tak lebih baik darinya "yang terluka itu kau, kan?".

"maksudku... tentang jenderal Geun Tae...".

Lily melihat rasa khawatir di mata Tae Woo yang terlihat segan bertanya pada awalnya, tapi ia bisa mengerti alasan di balik sikap dan pertanyaan Tae Woo barusan. Saat perjamuan, memang terdengar kabar gembira dari Geun Tae bahwa Yun Ho, istrinya tengah mengandung sehingga Yun Ho tak bisa ikut hadir dalam pesta ulang tahun Soo Won.

"kenapa? kau pikir aku akan menangis berhari-hari layaknya gadis lain yang baru saja patah hati?".

Tae Woo terdiam mendengar jawab Lily yang terdengar sarkastik, tapi tak mengubah fakta jika ia khawatir pada Lily karena ia bisa melihat kesedihan di mata Lily. Tak ingin membuat orang lain yang tahu soal perasaaannya cemas padanya, Lily meyakinkan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan tersenyum.

"perasaanku pada jenderal Geun Tae memang tak bisa hilang secepat yang kuinginkan tapi aku akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaan mereka, juga keselamatan nyonya Yun Ho dan bayi mereka".

Tae Woo mengerutkan kening, meraih bahu Lily dan mengubah posisi sehingga kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan "kau tak sekuat yang kau kira".

"apa-apaan ucapanmu itu? mengajakku berkelahi?".

"kenapa kau tak jujur saja tentang apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? bahwa kau terluka dan kau hanya menahan perasaanmu".

Mendengar ucapan Tae Woo, Lily menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum pilu "aku mengerti ini sudah saatnya melepaskan perasaanku yang tak membuahkan hasil dan aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai mau jadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain... aku hanya terkejut... kenapa aku bisa begitu tenang? Aku bahkan bisa memutuskan perasaanku semudah ini... pada akhirnya, perasaanku tak serius, kan? aku merasa diriku yang pernah berharap dan mempertahankan perasaan yang tak mungkin terbalas ini bodoh sekali... tapi setelah mendengar ucapanmu, kurasa kau benar... sebab aku merasa aku akan menangis jika aku mengakui apa yang kurasakan".

"perasaanmu itu serius, karena itu kau terluka, kan? aku tidak merasa kalau perasaanmu yang sungguh-sungguh itu sebagai sesuatu yang bodoh dan aku berkata begitu karena melihat kau berusaha keras menahan air matamu..." ujar Tae Woo menepuk kepala Lily sambil berdecak pinggang "terserah jika mau menangis atau marah-marah, kau bisa bersandar padaku, meski pundakku tak selebar jenderal Geun Tae".

Lily menempelkan kedua tangannya dan wajahnya yang berurai air mata ke dekapan Tae Woo _"aku masih belum bisa menata perasaanku, tapi pundak yang merangkulku terasa hangat dan lebih lebar dari yang kukira"._

* * *

Tae Woo sempat mempertanyakan apa tak masalah jika salah paham tentang hubungan mereka berdua dibiarkan saja ditambah dengan sikap Lily padanya yang bisa membuat salah paham di mata orang lain tentang hubungan mereka berdua makin menjadi namun saat Lily bertanya apa Tae Woo merasa keberatan atau terganggu dengan adanya gosip yang beredar tentang seperti apa hubungan mereka berdua yang sebenarnya, Tae Woo mengakui ia tak keberatan soal gosip itu dan meminta Lily lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"jangan pasang ekspresi begitu, aku benar-benar sudah tak apa-apa... karena Tae Woo sudah membiarkanku menangis, aku merasa sangat lega, rasanya aku sudah bisa melangkah maju" ujar Lily mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang sambil mendongak, menatap langit dengan sorot mata yang tenang sebelum ia berbalik menatap Tae Woo dan tersenyum lebar "terima kasih banyak, Tae Woo".

Tae Woo tersenyum lega melihat senyuman Lily yang tulus "kau memang wanita yang kuat, nona Lily... semoga laki-laki berikutnya yang kau cintai akan jadi seseorang yang bisa menilai kualitas dirimu dan menghargaimu".

Lily mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang tegak lurus ke depan Tae Woo "sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan panggilan formal seperti itu, kan? kita seumuran, tak masalah jika kita saling memanggil nama kecil kita".

Tae Woo melipat tangan dan tertawa geli "baiklah, Lily".


	14. Abandoned Princess

**Chapter 14 – Abandoned Princess**

 _Ditelantarkan oleh ayah kandungnya membuatnya merasa tak dibutuhkan sehingga ia juga beranggapan bahwa ia tak memerlukannya_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Tamu tak diundang yang muncul di hadapan Yona dkk adalah seorang wanita yang kira-kira seusia Leila, ia memiliki rambut berwarna brunette lurus sedada yang selaras dengan warna mata hazel miliknya. Saat melihat Yui yang duduk di pangkuan Jae Ha, wanita itu memeluk Yui. Yui terkejut mendengar suara wanita yang ia kenal itu. Namanya Amitha, ia datang dari Kekaisaran Kai Selatan untuk mencari Yui karena dua hal.

Pertama, karena ia ingin memastikan kalau Yui selamat setelah mendengar kalau kuil Sakura merah mencari Yui.

Kedua, karena ia tak tahu lagi pada siapa ia bisa meminta tolong membantunya menghentikan ayah dan kakaknya.

Saat nama kuil Sakura merah disebutkan, ekspresi Yui berubah drastis, Yui memegang kedua tangan Jae Ha yang membiarkannya duduk di pangkuannya dengan tangan gemetar. Sebelum Yona menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Hak meminta Amitha menjelaskan identitasnya terlebih dahulu.

Sebelum ia menjelaskan identitasnya, Amitha menjelaskan kondisi di Kekaisaran Kai Selatan saat ini yang diawali dengan pembagian kekuasaan di Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dimana terdapat empat kelompok kalangan atas, yaitu pihak pemerintahan, pihak kemiliteran, pihak anggota keluarga bangsawan Kekaisaran dan pihak pedagang yang mewakili suara rakyat.

Saat ini terdapat tiga fraksi di Kekaisaran Kai Selatan.

Fraksi pertama adalah fraksi radikal yang dipimpin Kaisar Dal didukung menteri kemiliteran, mereka yang bersumpah setia dan mendukung Kaisar Dal serta mereka yang diuntungkan saat Kaisar Dal menjabat, sehingga mereka bersikeras agar Kaisar Dal tetap menduduki jabatan sebagai Kaisar Kekaisaran Kai meski Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan Kekaisaran Kai Utara telah digabungkan kembali.

Fraksi kedua adalah fraksi oposisi yang dipimpin kepala peramal istana, mereka berpendapat bahwa yang berhak menjadi Kaisar dan permaisuri Kekaisaran Kai adalah Hakuya dan Yohime yang menjabat sebagai Kaisar dan permaisuri Kekaisaran Kai Utara saat ini sehingga mereka memilih Hakuya dan Yohime sebagai Kaisar dan permaisuri Kekaisaran Kai yang sah pasca penggabungan Kekaisaran Kai.

Fraksi ketiga adalah fraksi netral yang akan mengikuti apapun keputusan akhir yang diambil.

"tapi kini terdapat fraksi ke-4, fraksi bayangan".

Amitha memberitahu bahwa menteri kemiliteran Kekaisaran Kai Selatan menjalin kerja sama dengan kepala penasehat istana untuk mengambil alih Kekaisaran Kai seluruhnya. Pemicunya adalah keputusan Kaisar Dal yang berniat menyerahkan tahta Kaisar pada Hakuya sepenuhnya dan Kaisar Dal akan mengumumkannya pada referendum yang akan diadakan di kota Banshee, salah satu kota pelabuhan yang berada di perbatasan wilayah Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan wilayah suku bumi kerajaan Kouka bulan depan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, fraksi tersembunyi yang disebut fraksi bayangan bahkan meminta bantuan pada kuil Sakura merah untuk melaksanakan rencana pembunuhan pada para petinggi pemerintahan dan kemiliteran yang hadir pada referendum sesuai daftar target mereka.

"gila!? apa mereka tak memikirkan efek macam apa yang akan mereka timbulkan nantinya?" ujar Kija.

"anggaplah apa yang kau beritahu pada kami memang benar, darimana kau tahu semua itu dan seakurat apa informasi yang kau beritahu?" tanya Yasmine.

"benar kata Yasmine, siapa kau sebenarnya dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semua itu?" tambah Yun.

Tentu saja Amitha tahu dan infomasi yang ia berikan sangat akurat karena Amitha adalah putri menteri kemiliteran Kekaisaran Kai Selatan yang merencanakan kudeta "kakakku Arslan baru-baru ini melakukan pernikahan politik dengan putri kepala penasehat istana, kak Midori... kak Arslan berpura-pura membantu rencana ayah kami tapi aku tahu dia berniat menghentikan rencana ayah kami agar tonggak kekuasaan jatuh ke tangan Kaisar Kai Utara dan permaisurinya dan itu membuatku takut, entah tindakan nekad apa yang bisa diambil kakakku... karena itulah aku ingin meminta Yui untuk menghentikan rencana jahat ayah dan mencegah tindakan nekad kak Arslan".

Leila yang bersandar di pohon melipat tangan "aku memang pernah dengar tentang kuil Sakura merah tapi apa rencana pembunuhan itu tak terlalu mencolok untuk ukuran para penghuni dunia hitam seperti mereka?".

"jika kita bicara kuil Sakura merah, meski dari luar terlihat sebagai kuil, modus operandi kuil Sakura merah yang merupakan markas organisasi pengembang pembunuh bayaran dan mata-mata memang tergolong nekad tapi bahkan anggota pemerintah dan kemiliteran bekerja sama dengan mereka, karena itulah pemerintah setempat diam saja... wajar kalau kak Leila tak tahu, sebab mereka biasanya hanya beroperasi di wilayah yuridiksi Kekaisaran Kai Selatan" jawab Yui.

"kumohon, Yui... tak bisakah kau lakukan ini demi ayahmu?".

"Amitha!?" ujar Yui menutup mulut Amitha.

"...ayah?" ujar Yona mengerutkan kening.

Amitha menurunkan tangan Yui "...Yui, kau tak bilang pada mereka?".

Yona dkk terkejut saat tahu kalau Yui adalah putri kandung Kaisar Dal, Kaisar Kai Selatan. Yang berarti, Yui adalah putri Kekaisaran Kai Selatan yang dicari kuil Sakura merah. Yui tidak mengatakan apapun soal identitasnya sebagai putri Kekaisaran Kai Selatan karena Yui merasa tak ada gunanya memberitahu orang lain soal identitasnya. Toh, ia sudah lama dianggap mati.

"kalau begitu, atas dasar apa kami harus percaya pada kalian berdua dan memenuhi permintaan Amitha untuk pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai Selatan pada referendum nanti?" tanya Hak tanpa ragu.

Amitha dan Yui mengerti reaksi tersebut sehingga mereka berdua meyakinkan anggota mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri. Amitha memberitahu bahwa referendum ini berhubungan dengan kerajaan Kouka juga dan akan menentukan hubungan diplomasi di antara kedua kerajaan yang selalu bermusuhan ini. Agar yang lain percaya padanya, Amitha memberitahu informasi yang ia tahu sejauh ini tentang referendum penggabungan kembali Kekaisaran Kai dimana kerajaan Kouka diundang sebagai kerajaan tetangga. Setelah memberitahu siapa saja anggota kerajaan Kouka yang akan hadir di Kekaisaran Kai, Amitha juga memberitahu insiden yang terjadi saat perjamuan malam itu di kastil Hiryuu terkait ulah kuil Sakura merah terkait misi mereka serta alasan absennya dua jenderal dalam referendum nanti. Mendengar Lily diincar oleh kuil Sakura merah, Yona tentu saja khawatir, sama halnya dengan Hak yang mengetahui kalau Tae Woo terluka parah akibat melindungi Lily. Demi kerajaan Kouka, demi Lily dan Tae Woo, akhirnya Yona dan Hak setuju untuk pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai agar mereka bisa menghentikan ulah kuil Sakura merah, Hak bahkan berencana menghabisi mereka karena mereka telah berani melukai Tae Woo yang ia anggap seperti salah satu adiknya di Fuuga meski ia tak mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan di hadapan yang lain.

Melihat teman-temannya sudah setuju, Yui hanya bisa menghela napas "baiklah, Amitha, aku bersedia pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai Selatan demi kau, agar kita bisa menahan Arslan sebelum dia salah langkah... jika terjadi sesuatu pada Arslan, bagaimana denganmu? keluargamu hanya tinggal Arslan dan ayahmu, kan?".

"Yui, biar bagaimanapun, yang nyawanya ada dalam bahaya bukan hanya Kaisar Kai Selatan... tak peduli sejahat apapun, dia tetap ayahmu, ayah kandungmu... tak mungkin dia tak bersedia mendengarkan kata-katamu sebagai putri kandungnya, kan? cobalah bicara dulu dengannya" ujar Amitha memegang kedua tangan Yui.

Yui menggelengkan kepala "aku melakukan ini bukan demi 'pria itu' karena aku sama sekali tak berniat bertemu dengannya dan kuharap aku tak bertemu dengannya".

"Yui, apa kau tak peduli kalau terjadi sesuatu pada ayahmu? Jika beliau tahu kau masih hidup, pasti..." ujar Amitha memegang bahu Yui.

"aku tak butuh ayah!?" teriak Yui.

Tiba-tiba, Yona memegang menampar Yui "bagaimana bisa... kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu!? apa kau tidak sadar kalau ucapanmu itu sangat kejam!?".

"kau tahu apa?! anak manja sepertimu takkan mengerti... bagaimana rasanya ditelantarkan dan dianggap aib keluarga hanya karena aku terlahir cacat?! Sejak lahir keberadaanku bahkan sama saja dianggap tak ada oleh pria yang merupakan ayah kandungku sendiri!? Sebenarnya siapa yang kejam?! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat aku mendengar bahwa pria yang kukenal sebagai ayah kandungku sendiri berkata bahwa seharusnya aku tak dilahirkan?!" bentak Yui dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"berhenti berdebat!?" ujar Yasmine melerai kedua temannya dan mendorong Yona ke arah Hak "tenangkan dia, kak".

"Jae Ha, tenangkan Yui-chan ke tempat lain" pinta Leila menyodokan Yui pada Jae Ha.

"putri, tenanglah" ujar Hak memeluk Yona dari belakang.

"roger" sahut Jae Ha menggendong Yui.

Namun saat Jae Ha hendak beranjak, Yui memegangi dadanya. Melihat Yui kesulitan bernapas, Amitha memegangi kedua bahunya sambil berusaha menenangkan Yui, meminta Yui bernapas perlahan. Leila mengelus-elus punggung Yui, ia agak terkejut karena sudah lama penyakit Yui tak kumat lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, Yui tak sadarkan diri dan Jae Ha menahan tubuhnya.

Leila menyadari ada pergerakan di tangan Yui sebelum ia berteriak "Amitha, menjauhlah!?".

Yui membuka matanya, mengeluarkan pisau yang ia ambil dari saku Jae Ha dan mengacungkan pisau itu pada Amitha. Pisau yang dipegang Yui berhenti di leher Amitha saat Yui menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang dingin dan tajam seperti pisau es.

"apa aku harus bilang lama tak bertemu, Amitha?".

Melihat seringai dan sorot mata Yui sebelum terjadi perubahan di tubuh Yui dimana tubuhnya berubah ke versi 'wanita' dengan kaki yang berubah menjadi ekor ular, Jae Ha dan yang lain tak terlalu terkejut karena tahu itu perubahan tubuhnya sebagai keturunan kaum Siren alias Oni klan Genbu tapi Jae Ha bisa mengetahui siapa wanita yang ada di hadapannya bahkan sebelum terjadi perubahan pada tubuh Yui.

"Fuyo-chan, apa sambutanmu pada Amitha tak terlalu kasar? Wajah cantikmu tetap memesona meski apa yang kau lakukan cukup mengerikan" goda Jae Ha.

"ini pertama kalinya Yui terkena serangan sejak ia tinggal di kerajaan Kouka, bagaimana aku tak kesal? Selain itu, bagaimana bisa kau sempat-sempatnya bercanda begitu?".

"oh, aku hanya ingin menggodamu karena sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu, tapi bukannya menanyakan kondisiku setelah kau menyelamatkanku, kau malah mencoba menyerang wanita itu bahkan mengambil salah satu pisauku".

"siapapun terserah, tapi ada yang bisa pukul kepalanya agar otaknya kembali waras? Kurasa ada sekrup dalam kepalanya yang lepas atau susunan syaraf dalam sel otaknya membeku akibat hipotermia kemarin".

"sebenarnya, tingkahnya itu sudah dari sananya dan penyakitnya sudah terlalu parah untuk disembuhkan" ujar Yun memberi klarifikasi pada komentar Fuyo barusan.

 _Okay, kembali pada pembicaraan serius..._

Sama dengan Yui, Fuyo duduk di pangkuan Jae Ha sambil bertopang dagu "aku sudah dengar situasinya, yang ingin kutanyakan hanya satu... setelah apa yang dilakukan ayahmu, kau masih punya muka untuk meminta tolong pada Yui dan kau bahkan berani meminta Yui untuk pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai? Kau cukup tebal muka, Amitha".

"aku mengerti, apa yang telah dilakukan ayahku adalah hal yang tak bisa dimaafkan, tapi apa kau akan menghalangi Yui pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai Selatan? Seperti saat kau mengancam kak Arslan bahwa kau akan membunuhnya jika ia tak memenuhi permintaanmu untuk tak menemui Yui lagi, Fuyo?".

"bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, Amitha? aku tidak sebaik Yui... jika aku diminta memilih antara pengampunan dan balas dendam, maka aku akan memilih balas dendam... mengenai apa yang kuminta pada Arslan adalah karena ini memang harus kulakukan, adalah tugasku sebagai kakak untuk menahan adikku sebelum ia bertindak bodoh..." ujar Fuyo menyeringai sebelum mengangkat bahu "sayangnya tubuh ini milik Yui, sebagai pemilik tubuh yang asli, Yui yang berhak menentukan apa yang ia akan ia lakukan, aku yang hanya menumpang dalam tubuhnya hanya bisa menjaga atau melindunginya saat ia berada dalam bahaya, aku bisa katakan dengan yakin bahwa Yui akan menolongmu dan memenuhi permintaanmu karena pada dasarnya anak itu terlalu baik".


	15. Exiled Princess

**Chapter 15 – Exiled Princess**

 _Diasingkan dari tanah kelahiran dan harus kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi membuatnya berusaha untuk tetap hidup dengan segala yang ia miliki_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

"kenapa kau bisa berkata kalau ayah kalian membenci kalian berdua?" tanya Yona.

Fuyo merasa tak ada yang perlu ia sembunyikan sehingga ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kaisar Dal memiliki permaisuri bernama Shoka dan selir bernama Sumire. Tak lama setelah Sumire melahirkan Fuyo dan Yui, Shoka melahirkan putra bernama Hayabusa sehingga Kaisar Dal yang telah mendapatkan calon penerus tahta menitipkan Fuyo dan Yui bersama Sumire ke sebuah kuil di daerah terpencil dengan alasan kesehatan mereka.

Bukan hanya karena kelahiran Hayabusa, tapi juga karena Fuyo dan Yui terlahir cacat. Fuyo terlahir dengan mata yang tak bisa melihat (tuna netra) sedangkan Yui terlahir dengan kaki yang cacat, ditambah ada legenda tentang anak kembar di Kekaisaran Kai dimana anak kembar perempuan atau kembar laki-laki dianggap akan membuat pertikaian di dalam anggota keluarga Kekaisaran, pertanda akan datangnya malapetaka.

"tak cukup sampai disitu, ia bahkan berusaha membunuh ibu kami dan kami berdua setelah ia tahu bahwa Sumire, ibu kami adalah wanita yang ia nikahi adalah keturunan kaum Siren, kaum Oni klan Genbu".

Fuyo menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat ia berusia 9 tahun, saat ia kehilangan nyawanya. Saat ia dan Yui tidur bersama ibunya, malam itu Sumire terbangun karena ia menyadari bangunan tempat mereka berada telah dilalap api. Seluruh jalan keluar telah terlalap api, hanya ada satu jalan keluar dari bangunan itu yaitu balkon lantai dua kamar mereka yang langsung menghadap laut dengan jurang yang curam. Sumire melompat dari balkon sambil memeluk keduanya dan saat ditemukan, ia sudah tak bernyawa, jasadnya terdampar di tepi pantai di dekat situ sambil memeluk Yui dan Fuyo. Orang yang pertama kali menemukan mereka bertiga memang gagal menyelamatkan Sumire, tapi Yui dan Fuyo masih bisa diselamatkan.

Yang menolong mereka berdua adalah Hayabusa, adik mereka dan Shurin, dayang merangkap pengasuh mereka berdua. Hayabusa membantu Shurin membawa lari keduanya dari kuil dan bersembunyi di sebuah rumah tua yang ada di tengah hutan bambu di perbatasan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan wilayah suku bumi kerajaan Kouka. Tapi hanya sekitar beberapa hari setelah kematian Sumire, datang pembunuh bayaran dari kuil Sakura merah yang diminta menangkap Yui dan Fuyo serta membawa pulang kembali Hayabusa. Mereka melawan, hingga akhirnya Hayabusa dan Fuyo kehilangan nyawa mereka berdua sedangkan Yui dibawa ke kuil Sakura merah. Yui selamat karena Shurin membawanya kabur dan menyerahkan Yui pada sahabatnya yang seorang dokter, Yuma. Yuma adalah ibu angkat Hakuya dan Yohime adalah muridnya, itu sebabnya setelah Yuma meninggal akibat sakit, Yui diasuh oleh Hakuya dan Yohime.

"padahal Yui tetap menyayangi 'pria itu' meski 'pria itu' telah menelantarkan kami sejak lahir, setidaknya sampai Yui tahu kalau ternyata dia memang membenci kami meski kami berdua adalah darah dagingnya bahkan ia berusaha membunuh kami berdua bersama ibu kami".

"apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin? bisa saja kau salah paham dan..." ujar Yona.

"tanpa sengaja, Yui mendengar 'pria itu' berkata 'jika aku tahu akan begini jadinya, seharusnya kedua anak itu tak usah lahir sekalian'... Yui mendengar kata-kata itu saat ia ingin menemui pria itu setelah ia tahu kalau pria itu juga ada di kuil Sakura merah, apa kata-katanya tak cukup untuk jadi bukti bahwa ia memang membenci kami berdua? dan sekarang, setelah kehilangan Hayabusa sebagai pewaris tahta, hanya Yui yang tersisa sebagai pewaris tahta sehingga ia kini memerlukan Yui jika ia ingin tetap menjadi Kaisar, jika tidak untuk apa ia menyuruh kuil Sakura merah untuk mencari Yui? pada akhirnya kami anak-anaknya hanyalah alatnya, kan?" ujar Fuyo tertawa sinis.

Jae Ha merasa di balik senyum sinis dan sarkastikme Fuyo, ada kesedihan mendalam yang ia sembunyikan dengan sikap tegarnya. Ia merasa seolah Fuyo ingin menangis, sehingga Jae Ha, tanpa memedulikan pandangan teman-temannya yang ada di sekitarnya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Fuyo yang duduk di pangkuannya dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Fuyo. Teman-teman mereka juga dibuat terkejut melihat Jae Ha memeluk Fuyo dari belakang.

Fuyo yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi, matanya terbelalak dan menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah tersipu merah, ia terkejut sekaligus malu karena tiba-tiba dipeluk "...Jae Ha?".

"satu hal yang kumengerti, kau sama baiknya dengan adikmu, sebab kau tetap memilih pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan tak mencegah adikmu karena kau juga ingin menolong ayahmu, kan?".

"jangan sok tahu, jika perlu alasan kenapa aku memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Yui pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai Selatan untuk menolong pria itu, itu kulakukan demi mendiang ibu kami yang tetap mencintai pria itu sampai akhir hidupnya. Alasanku sendiri adalah karena aku ingin menyelesaikan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kuil Sakura merah sebelum kuil Sakura merah melakukan tindakan nekad lagi dan membuat kejadian seperti di musim dingin terulang lagi..." ujar Fuyo berbalik dan memeluk Jae Ha "aku tak ingin melihat ada laki-laki yang mati di hadapanku lagi".

"...Fuyo-chan?" ujar Jae Ha mengerutkan kening dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Fuyo untuk menahan Fuyo, ia tak tahu apa ia harus merasa lega atau kecewa melihat Fuyo yang jatuh tertidur.

"lupa kalau kami semua masih ada disini, ya?" gumam Yun memicingkan mata.

"Jae Ha, ternyata kau..." ujar Kija menutup mulut.

"tapi Yui dan Fuyo kan seusiaku dan kau pernah bilang kalau kau tak tertarik pada wanita yang belum matang alias anak-anak, kan?" ujar Yona teringat ejekan Jae Ha padanya di kapal kapten Gigan bahwa Jae Ha berkata bahwa mungkin ia akan tertarik pada Yona seandainya Yona lebih dewasa.

"tak kusangka, ternyata selain playboy, masochist dan genit, kau juga lolicon" ujar Hak melipat tangan sambil terkekeh.

"bukannya pedofil, ya?" ejek Yasmine.

"eh, kak Hak yang benar, Yasmine... usia mereka berdua kan beda 9 tahun" ujar Leila.

"maksudnya nona besar, jika dengan perbedaan tubuh antara nona mungil dan Ryokuryuu, jadi seperti melihat lolicon, kan?" ujar Zeno yang tersenyum lebar.

"kalian salah paham... bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang... kalau aku selalu bersikap baik pada wanita?" ujar Jae Ha tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangan sebelum ia menyadari Amitha yang menatapnya lekat "kenapa?".

"tidak, hanya saja kurasa aku bisa mengerti kenapa Yui dan Fuyo bisa lengket padamu... suara dan karaktermu mirip dengan seseorang yang kami kenal baik" ujar Amitha tersenyum sebelum ia menghela napas.


	16. Was This The Right Time?

**Chapter 16 – Was This The Right Time?**

 _Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengurus hal-hal semacam ini?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Saat Yui membuka matanya, ia merasakan kehangatan dari jari tangan yang besar, membelai wajahnya lembut _"hangatnya, tangan ini..."_.

"kenapa menangis? Kau mimpi buruk?".

Setelah terdengar suara Jae Ha di telinganya, Yui bangun sambil menyeka air matanya "eng, bukan... aku hanya memimpikan mendiang ibuku...".

"...mungkin karena sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke tanah airmu, tempat kelahiranmu" ujar Jae Ha menggendong Yui dan membawanya ke dek kapal.

Mereka kini dalam perjalanan menuju Kekaisaran Kai Selatan, tepatnya di kota Banshee yang merupakan kota pelabuhan. Rupanya kota Banshee tak hanya dikenal sebagai kota pelabuhan besar yang menjadi salah satu kota berlangsungnya basis perdagangan dalam dan luar negeri, tapi juga kota seni dan wisata sehingga banyak warga dalam negeri sendiri dan orang dari luar negeri yang lalu lalang di kota Banshee. Mereka menumpang kapal milik kapten Gigan dari kota pelabuhan Awa. Lucu juga mengingat apa yang terjadi saat mereka baru tiba di Awa sebab kapten Gigan tanpa ragu menginjak Jae Ha sambil bertanya siapa Yui. Kapten Gigan akan diam di pelabuhan bersama para awak kapalnya dengan berkedok pedagang yang datang dari Awa, sedangkan Yona dan teman-temannya adalah kelompok seniman jalanan yang berkeliling dari satu kota ke kota lain. Sebelum berlabuh, kapten Gigan bersama Yona sebagai ketua kelompok kali ini melaksanakan rapat di kabin.

"kita bagi dua kelompok sesuai rencana awal, kelompok seniman jalanan akan memata-matai keadaan dengan terjun langsung ke markas mereka dan kelompok pedagang diam di pelabuhan untuk mencari serta menunggu kabar dari kelompok seniman jalanan dan membantu mereka jika terjadi sesuatu" ujar kapten Gigan yang memimpin kelompok pedagang.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi saat mereka memasuki wilayah kerajaan lain (Sei Arc & Xing Arc) dimana mereka berakhir bentrok dengan kerajaan lain, Kija menyarankan agar mereka berjalan di kota sambil berpasangan, paling tidak harus ada satu yang berada di samping yang lain saat berjalan di kota sehingga jika terjadi sesuatu, yang satu lagi bisa menjadi rem untuk menahan yang lain.

"aku mengerti hal itu, tapi... apa-apaan pengambilan undian ini!?" pekik Yasmine saat melihat penentuan pasangan yang dilakukan secara acak dengan undian (ini ide Yun).

Akhirnya, kelompok seniman jalanan dibagi menjadi beberapa tim dimana Yona dengan Hak, Kija dengan Yasmine, Shina dengan Leila, Jae Ha dengan Yui dan Zeno dengan Amitha dan Yun.

"tunggu dulu!? apa tim ini benar-benar ditentukan berdasarkan undian?!" protes Kija.

"kak, kau tidak pakai kekuatanmu, kan?" ujar Yasmine menatap curiga Hak.

"apa yang kau katakan, adikku?" ujar Hak tersenyum lebar.

Raijuu, hewan suci yang merasuki Hak memiliki penglihatan tembus pandang sehingga Hak sebagai pemiliknya bisa melihat isi kotak undian itu dan Yona yang ingin berpasangan dengan Hak sudah memintanya untuk mengambil undian miliknya juga sehingga mereka jadi satu tim (dasar licik). Yui dan Leila yang mengetahui hal ini, tentu saja menahan tawa tapi keduanya memilih untuk diam meski Yui sudah berencana menceritakan hal ini pada Jae Ha yang akan menggunakan hal ini sebagai bahan untuk menggoda Hak nanti.

"baik, jadi rencananya kami dari tim pedagang akan bertindak sebagai pengalih perhatian juga pusat informasi, kami berkedok sebagai pedagang yang baru tiba di kota pelabuhan ini dan akan menetap sampai festival itu selesai... sedangkan kalian tim seniman jalanan menumpang kapal kami dan masuk ke kota untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival yang akan diadakan di kota pelabuhan tujuan kita, kan? kami yang akan mencari informasi di pelabuhan dan jalur dagang sementara kalian ke kota untuk melakukan pengintaian" ujar kapten Gigan.

"penyusupan jika memungkinkan..." tambah Yun menambahkan point utama.

"setelah kalian berhasil menyusup ke markas utama mereka, kami akan menunggu sinyal dan kabar dari kalian di kapal dan kami akan mengirim bantuan sesuai apa yang kami bisa".

"oh iya, satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat, jangan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan tuan putri di tengah kota, mengerti?" ujar Yun menunjuk Yona, Yasmine, Yui dan Leila sambil menatap para laki-laki di kelompok mereka (setelah mengetahui kalau Yui adalah putri Kekaisaran Kai Selatan, Kija jadi ikut memanggilnya putri, sih).

"baik, bu..." ujar Yona dkk.

"jangan panggil aku ibu!?" pekik Yun.

"tapi jika kita mencari di tengah-tengah festival, apa tak sulit untuk mencari informasi?" ujar Yona cemas.

"bisa jadi... tapi, dengan begini, kita juga tak terlalu mencolok, kan?" sahut Hak.

Amitha sudah memberitahu mereka bahwa akan diadakan festival penghormatan untuk dewa naga laut sebagai pembukaan referendum di kota Banshee. Banshee, nama kota itu diambil dari nama seorang wanita yang mendirikan kota itu, wanita itu adalah disegani warganya karena ia tak hanya cerdas dan canti, ia juga merupakan pemimpin yang baik, adil dan peduli pada para warganya. Menurut cerita warga setempat, seorang penguasa hendak menikahi Banshee untuk mendapatkan kemakmuran dan kekuasaan. Karena Banshee menolak permintaannya, pria itu membantai warga desa untuk mengancam Banshee. Hal ini memicu amarah dewa naga laut, Mizuchi. Mizuchi marah besar karena darah warga desa mengalir ke laut dan mencemari laut dengan darah dan perasaan negatif mereka. Untuk meredamkan amarah Mizuchi, Banshee terjun ke laut dan mengorbankan dirinya. Pria itu menyesali perbuatannya sehingga ia membuat makam untuk Banshee yang menghadap laut. Saat membuat makam itu, pria itu mendapatkan seorang bayi perempuan yang hanyut di tepi pantai. Pria itu kemudian mengasuh bayi itu yang ia beri nama Syrena. Sejak itu, keturunan Syrena yang dianggap sebagai reinkarnasi Banshee sangat dihormati dan pada generasi berikutnya, mereka lebih dikenal sebagai keturunan kaum Siren, penyihir dari laut.

Yun terlihat sangat tertarik saat Amitha menceritakan soal itu, ia juga meminta Amitha untuk menceritakan apa saja yang ia tahu mengenai kebudayaan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan sehingga ia cukup akrab dengan Amitha. Setelah sampai di pelabuhan, sementara kapten Gigan dan awak kapalnya mengurus berbagai macam protokol, Yun mengajak teman-temannya berpencar. Di tengah jalan, entah kenapa Yun merasa ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

* * *

Di pesisir pantai, berdiri kompleks bangunan megah nan kokoh yang dinding bagian bawahnya dibangun dengan batu karang. Salah satunya yang paling condong menghadap laut berhadapan dengan tangga batu yang menuju pantai pasir putih yang ada di bawah bangunan. Jika menuruni tangga batu itu dan berjalan menyusuri pantai pasir putih, di sebelah Selatan benteng mereka dapat menemukan Oasis, gambaran yang tepat untuk menggambarkan lembah yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan khas padang pasir yang mengelilingi sebuah danau yang terbentuk di tengah surga kecil itu, berasal dari air terjun yang menuju laut, sedangkan di sebelah Utara benteng terdapat daerah batu karang, sebuah gua alami yang dikelilingi bebatuan stalaktit menambah hawa misterius di tempat itu. Hawa mistis paling terasa saat memasuki gua itu dan menemukan sebuah batu yang memiliki ukiran seekor naga yang muncul dari dalam laut berada di samping ukiran seorang wanita. Batu itu adalah makam untuk Banshee sekaligus monumen peringatan atas berdirinya kota Banshee.

Seorang pria berpakaian prajurit militer tiba-tiba memasuki gua itu sambil berteriak mencari pria yang kini berada di depan makam Banshee. Gua ini cukup luas dan tinggi sehingga suara pria itu bergema dalam gua. Pria paruh baya yang memiliki kerutan usia di dekat matanya itu menghela napas, dengan kedua tangan yang saling terkait di belakang, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat jemputannya datang. Pria itu kira-kira seumuran Geun Tae, rambut hitamnya yang lurus dihiasi beberapa uban, kedua bola mata yang hitam legam seperti langit malam itu kini menatap prajurit yang menghampirinya.

"tak bisakah kau tak berteriak di tempat keramat ini?".

"mohon maaf, yang mulia?!" ujar prajurit itu berlutut di hadapan tuannya "saya hanya ingin menyampaikan, rombongan dari kerajaan Kouka baru saja tiba?!".

Pria itu kembali menghela napas. Dialah Kaisar Dal, Kaisar Kekaisaran Kai Selatan saat ini.

"sampaikan padanya, aku akan segera menemuinya setelah selesai ziarah ke makam istri dan anak-anakku" sahut Kaisar Dal melewati prajurit itu.

Melihat prajurit itu memacu kudanya kembali menuju benteng Samudra, kompleks bangunan megah yang berada di pesisir pantai itu, Kaisar Dal melarikan kudanya menuju Oasis. Setelah ia menambatkan kudanya, ia berdiri di depan deretan makam yang merupakan makam kedua istrinya, mendiang permaisuri dan selirnya serta makam anak-anaknya.

"Shoka, Sumire, Fuyo, Yui dan Hayabusa... lama tak jumpa" ujar Kaisar Dal menangkupkan kedua tangannya sebelum berlutut di depan deretan makam itu "aku penasaran apa kalian tahu betapa aku sangat merindukan kalian? tapi kurasa aku hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi agar aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian".

* * *

Tak menghiraukan Joo Doh yang mengomel karena mereka dibuat menunggu oleh Kaisar Dal, Geun Tae meminta Kyo Ga pergi ke kota untuk melihat keadaan sekaligus mencari toko yang bagus (yang dimaksud Geun Tae adalah toko yang menyediakan barang yang ada dalam daftar oleh-oleh untuk istrinya).

Kyo Ga menautkan alis mendengar ucapan Geun Tae "kenapa harus saya?".

Geun Tae menyeringai "itu karena kau yang paling muda di antara kami, pendatang baru yang masih hijau".

"jenderal Tae Woo yang paling muda di antara kelima jenderal, kan?".

"benar, tapi bocah suku angin itu tak ada disini karena harus istirahat di Fuuga, kan? aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" ujar Geun Tae melipat tangan, tertawa terkekeh sebelum menyadari Soo Won yang diam sejak tadi "kenapa, yang mulia?".

Soo Won tersadar dari lamunannya dan melambaikan tangan "ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat ekspresi nona Lily saat berpisah karena harus ditinggal di Fuuga. Kukira akan terjadi perpisahan yang mengharukan karena ia harus berpisah dengan jenderal Joon Gi sementara waktu, ternyata dia malah dengan senang hati ditinggal di Fuuga".

Itu karena saat tiba di Fuuga, Lily disambut oleh Tae Yeon, sehingga Lily menggendong Tae Yeon dan melambaikan tangan saat berpisah dengan rombongan yang mengantarnya sebelum rombongan itu berpencar, dimana rombongan Joon Gi kembali ke wilayah suku air sedangkan rombongan Soo Won pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai Selatan.

"yang mulia, masih ada banyak wanita bangsawan yang cantik dan kompeten sebagai ratu, apa perlu saya kenalkan jika Lily memang lebih memilih jenderal Tae Woo?".

"anda salah paham, jenderal Geun Tae?!"

Merasa cukup dengan kelakuan para jenderal seniornya, saat Geun Tae dan Joo Doh kembali adu mulut, Kyo Ga pamit dan memilih untuk turun ke kota sesuai permintaan Geun Tae. Dasar, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, memangnya ini saat yang tepat untuk mengurus hal remeh temeh semacam percintaan? Ia heran, kenapa Geun Tae selalu menganggap kedekatan antara Lily dan Soo Won atau Tae Woo sebagai ketertarikan antar lawan jenis? Meskipun memang, kedekatan antara Lily dan Tae Woo perlu dipertanyakan, jika memang benar tidak ada perasaan apapun, apa maksud mereka saling berpelukan?

Kyo Ga memutuskan berhenti memikirkan hal itu dan geleng-geleng kepala, kenapa juga dia malah memikirkan hal itu? ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal remeh temeh macam itu, Kyo Ga tahu penyebab utamanya, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan bayangan wajah perempuan yang tak mau pergi dari kepalanya sampai sekarang. Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, ia pergi menaiki kuda untuk menuju kota ditemani oleh tiga pendamping, dua orang bawahannya dari suku api dan seorang pendamping (atau lebih tepatnya pemandu) dari pihak Kekaisaran Kai Selatan.

Di depan gerbang menuju daerah pertokoan, lautan manusia yang lalu lalang di jalan membuat mereka kesulitan untuk jalan menunggangi kuda sehingga Kyo Ga menyuruh ketiga bawahan yang mendampinginya untuk menambatkan kuda mereka di suatu tempat. Bawahan Kyo Ga sempat heran, tak biasanya jenderal mereka bersedia turun dari kuda dan lebih memilih untuk jalan kaki di tengah kerumunan orang banyak seperti ini. Sebaliknya, pemandu dari Kekaisaran Kai Selatan yang belum mengenal seperti apa jenderal suku api, mengutarakan pendapatnya bahwa ia tak mengira kalau ternyata Kyo Ga tak seperti bangsawan yang ia kenal, kebanyakan bangsawan lebih memilih untuk naik kuda atau delman di tengah kerumunan orang banyak dan tak ingin membaur di tengah kerumunan rakyat biasa seperti ini. Sebenarnya itu juga yang akan dilakukan Kyo Ga dulu, ia biasanya akan lebih memilih untuk naik kuda ketimbang jalan kaki. Lagi-lagi Kyo Ga terbayang wajah gadis itu.

Kyo Ga tertawa sinis dan membelakangi ketiga pendampingnya "aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku lebih praktis".

Di tengah jalan, saat ia menemukan toko yang menurutnya mungkin menjual salah satu barang yang masuk dalam daftar yang ditunjukkan Geun Tae barusan, tanpa sengaja Kyo Ga menabrak seorang wanita.

"KYA?!".

"WOAH?!".

"oh, maafkan saya?!" ujar wanita itu membungkukkan badan.

"ah, tidak, justru aku yang tak melihat jalan... kau tak apa-apa, nona?" ujar Kyo Ga berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Wanita itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyo Ga dan mendongak, menatap Kyo Ga dengan mata terbelalak, begitu juga dengan Kyo Ga yang terbelalak melihat wanita itu. Tanpa sempat Kyo Ga mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, seorang pria berambut biru yang cepak dengan mata yang dililit perban menarik tangan wanita itu, pergi menjauh dari hadapan Kyo Ga. Beruntung hanya si pemandu yang sempat melihat wanita yang bertabrakan dengan Kyo Ga barusan.

"ada apa, jenderal? Anda mengenal wanita tadi?" tanya si pemandu.

Kyo Ga mengerutkan kening sebelum ia memasang topeng tanpa ekspresi "benar... wanita itu adalah wanita yang takkan bisa kulupakan".

.

"oh, kau sudah kembali? bagaimana dengan..." tanya Geun Tae terpotong karena Kyo Ga pergi melewatinya tanpa suara sehingga Geun Tae dibuat geleng-geleng kepala "...ada apa dengan bocah suku api itu? kepalanya kebentur atau lagi bad mood?".

"apa ada hubungannya dengan wanita yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan beliau tadi, ya?".

Ucapan si pemandu membuat kedua jendral dan raja Kouka memalingkan wajah mereka pada si pemandu dengan ekspresi terkejut, sama seperti kedua bawahan Kyo Ga. Kedua bawahan Kyo Ga yang tak sempat melihat wanita itu juga merasa penasaran terlebih setelah mereka mendengar ciri-ciri wanita itu dari si pemandu.

"wanita itu cantik sekali?! rambutnya hitam lurus, matanya sebiru laut dan kulitnya agak coklat seperti kopi susu!? meski pakaiannya sopan, wanita itu tetap terlihat sangat seksi dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang terlihat jelas dengan kimono".

Hanya Soo Won yang menyadari, siapa kira-kira wanita yang bertabrakan dengan Kyo Ga dan seperti biasa, ia takkan bicara apa-apa.

Sementara itu, Kyo Ga duduk bertopang dagu, menatap laut _"apa-apaan aku ini? wanita yang takkan bisa kulupakan... hah? apa yang kupikirkan? ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal remeh macam itu, kan?"_.


	17. Disappearance Pain

**Chapter 17 – Disappearance Pain**

 _Hilangnya rasa sakit yang merupakan bukti bahwa kau hidup, apa itu berarti ia telah mati?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Saat Yasmine dan Kija pergi menjelajahi daerah pertokoan yang khusus menjual alat perkakas untuk kendaraan, Yasmine melihat seorang gadis yang ukuran tubuhnya sedikit lebih mungil dari Yona, menjatuhkan ikat rambutnya sehingga ia menangkap ikat rambut yang jatuh ke jalan itu. Yasmine tersenyum melihat anak itu, mengingatkannya pada gadis yang sepantaran dengan anak kecil itu. Tak jauh dari jalan dimana anak itu mengambil ikat rambutnya, sebuah delman yang ditarik seekor kuda berjalan cukup kencang menuju gadis itu, Yasmine menyadari kuda yang menarik delman itu mengamuk. Tepat sebelum kuda delman itu menerjang gadis kecil itu, Yasmine berlari dan berhasil menangkap anak itu pada detik terakhir.

"TARA?!" teriak Yasmine yang menangkap gadis itu dan tersungkur sejauh beberapa meter.

Kija terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi dan berlari menghampiri Yasmine "YASMINE?!".

Anak yang diselamatkan Yasmine sama sekali tak terluka karena Yasmine memeluknya erat, Yasmine yang jatuh tersungkur sambil memeluk erat anak itu tak bergerak sehingga anak yang ia selamatkan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yasmine, berusaha membangunkan Yasmine sambil menangis ketakutan melihat darah mengucur keluar dari kepala dan bahu Yasmine.

"kakak, bangun!?" isak anak kecil itu.

Tanpa memedulikan darah yang mengucur keluar dari kepalanya serta darah yang mengalir dari bahu menuju lengannya, Yasmine memegang wajah anak itu sambil berusaha duduk dan tersenyum "...kau tak terluka, kan?".

Setelah anak itu menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak terluka, ibu anak itu yang terkejut melihat peristiwa barusan segera memeluk anaknya sambil menangis lega, berterima kasih pada Yasmine sambil menggendong putrinya.

Seorang bangsawan turun dari delman itu dan menghampiri Yasmine. Pria itu terpaku selama beberapa detik pasca melihat darah yang mengucur dari tubuh Yasmine sebelum berlutut dan membungkukkan badan di depan Yasmine "mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!? Apa kau tak apa-apa?".

Yasmine terbelalak melihat pria itu _"Karma!? Tidak, tak mungkin..."_.

"apa dia terlihat baik-baik saja?! sudah jelas dia terluka, kan!?" ujar Kija yang mencengkram baju pria itu.

"Kija, sudah..." ujar Yasmine berusaha bangun untuk menahan Kija, namun sebelah kakinya tak bisa digerakkan sehingga ia hanya bisa menarik baju Kija dari belakang.

Kija yang menyadari tangan Yasmine menarik bajunya dari belakang, melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pria itu dan berlutut di depan Yasmine, memegangi kedua bahu Yasmine "nona Yasmine!? wajah anda pucat!?".

"jangan teriak-teriak, tenang dulu dan jangan panik begitu".

"bagaimana bisa tenang?! justru anda yang terlalu tenang!?".

"panik begitu takkan mengubah apapun, sekarang yang lebih penting, bisa tolong pinjamkan bahumu dan bantu aku berjalan kembali ke kapal? Sebelah kakiku tak bisa kugerakkan, entah kenapa".

"baik!? akan saya bawa anda pada Yun secepatnya?!" ujar Kija membopong Yasmine.

Yasmine terkejut karena Kija malah membopongnya "kubilang pinjam bahumu saja, kan? aku masih bisa jalan, turunkan...".

"tolong jangan memaksakan diri?! bertahanlah sebentar!?".

"hoi, ular putih!?".

"Yasmine?!".

Saat Kija dan Yasmine melihat ke arah sumber suara, mereka melihat Hak, Leila, Yona dan Shina datang menghampiri mereka.

"apa yang terjadi, Kija?" tanya Yona terkejut melihat kondisi Yasmine.

"yang penting, berikan pertolongan pertama dulu?! turunkan dia?!" ujar Leila membuka isi tas di pinggulnya dan memeriksa kondisi Yasmine.

Sama seperti Yun, Leila juga memiliki skill dalam pengobatan berkat pelajaran yang ia dapat saat tinggal bersama kaum nomaden.

"kita tak bisa menangani lukanya disini, kita kembali ke kapal, tapi sebelum itu..." ujar Leila mengikatkan kain untuk menahan pendarahan di kepala dan bahu Yasmine sebelum menoleh ke arah Hak, bertanya apa Hak bisa membetulkan sendi yang bergeser atau lepas. Hak duduk di samping Yasmine dan Leila, mengerti maksud Leila dan bertanya sendi mana yang bergeser.

"sendi pinggulnya, karena itu sebelah kakinya tak bisa digerakkan... tolong, ya" ujar Leila yang menahan kedua tangan Yasmine.

"oke, tahan" ujar Hak membetulkan posisi persendian Yasmine yang bergeser.

Tak ada suara dari Yasmine setelah itu, tentu saja karena Yasmine tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

"Hak!? Leila!? apa kalian tak terlalu kasar pada adik sendiri?!" pekik Yona melihat Yasmine yang tambah pucat.

"sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita bawa dia kembali agar dia bisa segera diobati" ujar Hak membopong Yasmine yang tak sadarkan diri.

"kita masih belum dapat penginapan dan entah dengan teman-teman kita... meski kita kembali ke kapal sekarang, belum tentu Yun dan yang lain sudah kembali, kan? jadi biar aku saja yang mengobatinya nanti kalau Yun belum kembali" ujar Leila menepuk lengan Hak.

Pria bangsawan yang menaiki delman yang menabrak Yasmine tadi memperkenalkan dirinya, namanya Darius, ia menjelaskan alasan kuda barusan mengamuk akibat dikejutkan oleh anak buahnya dan sebagai permintaan maaf, ia menawarkan Yona dkk untuk menginap di rumahnya, ia juga bersikeras untuk membayar biaya pengobatan Yasmine dan menyarankan agar Yasmine segara dibawa ke klinik terdekat.

* * *

Tak disangka, Darius membawa mereka ke benteng Samudra, mereka dibawa ke salah satu bangunan yang dikhususkan untuk tamu. Darius meminta para pelayan membawakan barang-barang Yona dkk sementara ia menuntun Yona dkk ke kamar yang besar. Ia meminta Yona dkk untuk tak sungkan menggunakan kamar itu dan meminta para pelayan memenuhi permintaan mereka jika mereka butuh sesuatu.

"siapa tamu yang kau bawa pulang ini, Darius?" tanya wanita berambut hitam dan bermata hijau yang datang ke tempat itu karena ia mendengar adiknya telah kembali, bersama beberapa tamu tak dikenal.

"ah, kak Midori..." ujar Darius menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di kota tadi.

Saat melihat Yasmine yang terluka masih dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri dan digendong Hak di punggungnya, Midori membungkukkan kepala sambil menyuruh Darius ikut membungkuk "aduh, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya?! adik saya benar-benar telah membuat anda semua kerepotan?!".

"tak masalah, nona Midori... kami justru sangat berterima kasih atas pertolongan tuan Darius" ujar Leila membungkukkan badan.

Tadi sementara Hak dan Yona menemani Yasmine yang dibawa ke klinik bersama Darius, Yun dkk yang telah kembali ke kapal dijemput oleh Shina dan Leila yang telah menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi. Amitha berpura-pura baru tiba di kota ini dengan memakai jalan darat dan pergi ke benteng Samudra menunggangi kuda sementara Yun dll yang oleh dijemput Shina dan Leila pergi ke klinik tempat Hak, Yona dan Yasmine menunggu. Sementara beberapa anggota yang masuk ke kamar mengatur barang-barang mereka, Midori bercakap-cakap dengan Leila dan Yun tentang apa saja peran masing-masing anggota kelompok.

Hak memotong pembicaraan, sambil memegang dahi Yasmine yang ia baringkan di kamar, ia memanggil Yun karena Yasmine mulai demam. Saat Yun hendak memeriksanya, Yasmine terbangun, ia memegangi kepalanya dan bertanya dimana ia berada saat ini. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yasmine, Hak menidurkan Yasmine ke pangkuannya dan menyuruhnya tidur meski Yun sempat mengomeli Yasmine karena lagi-lagi ia bertindak ceroboh.

"...kenapa kakak dan Yun ada tiga orang?" gumam Yasmine melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"TIDUR SANA?!" pekik Hak dan Yun.

"ah... dengan kondisinya begini, mana bisa dia menari, kan?" ujar Yona menyelimuti Yasmine dengan selimut setelah futon dibawakan oleh salah satu dayang.

Saat Leila menanyakan apa Yona bersedia berpartner dengannya, Yona merasa ragu karena ia tak yakin bisa menyeimbangkan tariannya dengan tarian Leila sehingga Hak menunjuk Yona dan mengejek mereka berdua bahwa tarian mereka akan jadi tarian anak ayam sempoyongan jika Leila malah menyeimbangkan tariannya dengan Yona. Tentu saja Yona langsung cemberut dan berusaha memukul Hak sambil berteriak menyebut nama Hak.

"kakak, sama kekasihmu sendiri kok tega betul?" ujar Leila geleng-geleng kepala.

"oh, justru aku hanya akan menggoda dan mengerjai satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai" sahut Hak tersenyum lebar sambil menahan kedua tangan Yona.

"dasar Hak curang?!" protes Yona yang wajahnya memerah memeluk erat Hak yang tertawa melihat reaksi Yona yang manis.

Tak lama kemudian, Amitha datang menghampiri mereka dan bersikap seolah ia tak mengenal Yona dkk "kak Midori!? Ada apa ini?".

"oh, Amitha?! Selamat datang?!" ujar Midori memeluk erat Amitha dan menjelaskan apa yang barusan terjadi. Midori melipat tangan dan menghela napas "begitulah, gara-gara adikku yang sembrono ini... dia benar-benar biang masalah, aku akan lebih senang jika memiliki adik yang manis dan baik sepertimu, adik ipar~".

"huh, pilih kasih" gumam Darius bersungut "lalu, dimana kakak ipar?".

Amitha memberitahu bahwa setelah menjemputnya dan membawanya kemari, Arslan langsung pergi menyusul ayah mereka untuk menemani Kaisar Dal menemui rombongan dari kerajaan Kouka di benteng utama.

"lho? Jadi kenapa kau kemari sendiri?" tanya Darius.

"soalnya kudengar kak Midori ada disini, jadi aku tinggal saja".

"duh, manisnya~" ujar Midori memeluk Amitha "sebelum kau bertanya, Darius... aku diantar Arslan kemari sebelum ia pergi menjemput Amitha yang baru saja tiba".

"oh, jadi dia langsung pergi setelah mengantar Amitha kemari tanpa menemuimu dulu? dingin sekali sikapnya pada istrinya, seperti biasa...".

"sudahlah, Darius. Jika kau hanya ingin memicu pertengkaran, kita selesaikan di kamar. Malu jika terlihat tamu, kan?" sahut Midori membelakangi Darius "dan mengingat tinggal enam hari lagi sampai malam festival penghormatan dewa naga laut Mizuchi, lebih baik kau fokus untuk memperketat keamanan karena festival itu adalah pembukaan referendum".

"aku tahu kita hanya punya waktu seminggu sebelum referendum tapi yang ingin kukatakan padamu adalah, kuharap apa yang kau pilih tak membuatmu menderita di masa depan seperti ibu".

"lucu sekali mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, Darius... jika kau terus menerus mengutamakan perasaanmu tanpa melakukan tanggung jawabmu, itulah yang disebut egois" sahut Midori mendelik pada Darius.

Sebelum pergi, Midori memberikan salam pada Yona dkk dan tersenyum simpul "baiklah, saya mohon diri, nanti akan saya minta salah satu dayang untuk melayani anda sekalian... silakan beristirahat dan mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya".

Begitu Midori pergi, Darius menghela napas "dasar, keras kepala... oh, mohon maaf atas apa yang kalian saksikan barusan".

"tak masalah... rupanya, nona Midori sudah menikah?" ujar Leila.

"benar, itu perjodohan yang seenaknya ditentukan oleh ayah kami berdua. Kakakku memang sudah sejak lama menyukai pria yang ia nikahi itu, tapi entah dengan pria itu..." ujar Darius membungkukkan badan "maaf, aku malah curhat. Jika ada yang kalian perlukan, katakan saja pada dayang".

Setelah Darius dan Midori tak terlihat lagi, Amitha menghela napas lega dan bergabung dengan Yona dkk.

"mereka tak malu, ya? bertengkar di depan orang yang baru mereka kenal..." gumam Yun.

"kakak adik itu memang begitu, biarkan saja" ujar Amitha mengayunkan tangan.

Zeno menyadari saudaranya yang dari tadi diam dan terlihat muram sehingga ia memegang bahu Kija "kenapa, Hakuryuu?".

Kija mengerutkan kening dan mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar sebelum menatap Hak "Hak, maafkan aku... padahal aku ada disana, tapi...".

Ucapan Kija terhenti karena Hak menyentil dahinya keras-keras, sehingga Kija mengelus dahi dengan ekspresi bingung sebelum ia merasa kesal dan mengomeli Hak yang menyentil dahinya.

"tak sepertimu saja, ular putih" ujar Hak terkekeh dan melipat tangan sebelum melirik Leila "nah, sekarang... katakan padaku, Leila. Sejak kapan Yasmine kehilangan kemampuan untuk merasakan sakit?".

Leila menghela napas "ketahuan juga, toh... benar, Yasmine memang tak bisa merasakan sakit, itu sudah berlangsung sejak lama dan bukannya kami berusaha menyembunyikannya darimu, kak. Hanya saja, Yasmine tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya padamu karena kau mungkin akan bertanya penyebabnya, dan itu adalah hal yang paling tak ingin dibicarakan oleh Yasmine. Karena itu, saat ia memintaku untuk tak mengatakan soal penyakitnya karena ia ingin memberitahumu langsung saat ia sudah siap, aku hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaannya".

Analgesia adalah suatu kondisi dimana seseorang kehilangan kemampuan merasakan rasa sakit dalam keadaan sadar yang disebabkan shock secara psikis yang sangat besar sehingga alam bawah sadarnya melumpuhkan fungsi syarafnya untuk merasakan sakit. Yasmine mengalami kelumpuhan saraf perasa sakit, Analgesia dimana Yasmine tak bisa merasa sakit sama sekali saat terluka, ia juga tidak bisa merasakan apa itu panas, dingin, lapar ataupun kelelahan. Makan dan tidur hanya untuk mengisi energi baginya.

"aku tahu karena Kayano memberitahuku... sejak kapan kau sadar?" tanya Leila.

"si ular putih mengatakan bahwa Yasmine seperti tak merasakan sakit, awalnya aku kira dia hanya menahan sakit, tapi kejadian tadi membuatku sadar. Padahal sendi pinggulnya sampai lepas, orang normal seharusnya berteriak kesakitan tapi ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi kesakitan saat kubetulkan sendinya" ujar Hak menunjuk Kija.

"ini sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap enteng!? jika ia mendapat luka fatal, akan jadi masalah karena ia tak bisa merasakan sakit sama sekali, kan?" ujar Yun.

Leila menjelaskan bahwa terapi apapun yang diberikan pada Yasmine takkan mempan jika Yasmine sendiri belum bisa melepas perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya, entah penyesalan atau perasaan bersalahnya.

"apa yang kau maksud dengan penyesalan atau rasa bersalah?" tanya Hak.

Tepat sebelum Leila buka mulut, Yasmine melempar kunai ke arahnya yang berhasil ditangkap Leila sebelum kunai itu mengenainya.

"kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk bisa melempar kunai ini ke arahku, Yasmine".

"bukankah lebih baik kita sama-sama tutup mulut mengenai masa lalu kita yang tak ingin kita ungkit?" sahut Yasmine menunjuk Leila.

"jika itu bukan hal yang besar, ceritakan padaku... alasan kenapa kau kehilangan kemampuan untuk merasakan sakit juga penyebab kenapa tubuhmu menolak makanan, Yasmine... dan jika yang kau sembunyikan adalah soal tunanganmu yang sudah meninggal, kami sudah tahu hal itu, Leila".

Leila diam, begitu juga Yasmine, bukan hanya karena kata-kata kakak mereka tapi juga karena terlalu terkejut. Apa yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini diketahui pada akhirnya oleh orang yang tak ingin mereka buat cemas, kakak mereka.

Leila menghela napas "ibu yang cerita, ya?".

"karena nyonya Maya tak ingin hal itu disinggung di hadapanmu" ujar Shina.

"berarti soal aku juga..." ujar Yasmine.

"tidak, Kayano yang cerita padaku" ujar Zeno mengacungkan dua jari tangannya membentuk peace "jangan marah padanya, aku yang memintanya untuk cerita".

"yah, sebab tidak ada rahasia pada suami sendiri, kan?" ujar Jae Ha terkekeh.

Yasmine terpaksa menjelaskan bahwa tubuhnya memang menolak makanan, dimana tubuhnya memproduksi lebih banyak asam lambung akibat faktor psikologis, stress atau depresi, asam lambung yang tinggi membuat tubuhnya tak bisa menerima makanan dengan baik bahkan makanan bisa jadi tidak mau masuk, dalam artian dia masih bisa makan tapi sulit dicerna sehingga tak jarang apa yang ia makan akan ia muntahkan kembali.

"apakah ada pantangannya? Maksudku, apa ada kondisi bisa yang membuat penyakitnya ini makin parah?" tanya Yona.

"tentu saja ada, dia tak boleh stress apalagi depresi. Jika ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, dia tak boleh memendamnya dan harus mengutarakannya sebelum itu jadi pikirannya jika dia tak mau asam lambungnya naik dan makanannya tak bisa masuk lagi, ini untuk mengatasi masalah tubuhnya yang menolak makan. Untuk Analgesia, sudah kujelaskan tadi" jawab Leila.

"jadi itu sebabnya mulutnya seperti tak ada remnya dan dia selalu mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan?" gumam Jae Ha.

"kalau itu, memang cara bicaranya dari dulu begitu... dari dulu nona besar paling benci jika dibohongi, jadi nona besar pasti lebih memilih untuk mengatakan kebenaran meski itu pahit. Itu yang diberitahu Kayano selaku pengasuhnya sejak dulu, padaku" ujar Zeno.

"...pasti menjaganya sangat melelahkan" ujar Yun menaruh simpati mengingat Yasmine juga wanita kuat yang tak mau kalah "itu sebabnya kau selalu makan sedikit? Kenapa tak pernah bilang pada kami?".

"karena aku tak ingin ditanya apa alasannya, aku memang berniat menceritakannya tapi tidak sekarang" ujar Yasmine menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Hak menghela napas dan menepuk kepala Yasmine, menyuruhnya tidur kembali "kau ceritakan saja saat kau sudah siap, sekarang yang penting tidurlah dan pulihkan kondisimu".


	18. Blossom in The Middle of Banquet

**Chapter 18 – Blossom in The Middle of Banquet**

 _Bunga yang mekar di tengah perjamuan, akankah mekar sempurna di tengah perjamuan sebagai penyambutan pertumpahan darah?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali, setelah memastikan Yona dan Hak tak ada di kamar untuk latihan pagi hari di saat Leila membantu Yun, Yasmine keluar kamar dan berhenti di tempat yang ia rasa cukup luas untuk ia gunakan sebagai tempat latihan menari. Diiringi suara gemerincing lonceng pada gelang kaki dan tangannya, Yasmine mulai menari dan mengayunkan selendang yang terselip di kedua tangannya.

Tanpa sengaja, Darius memergoki Kija yang terpaku ke satu titik. Saat Darius melihat ke arah yang sama, ia tertegun dan mengerti kenapa Kija terpaku atas apa yang ia lihat, Yasmine yang menari di tengah taman dimana kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran, terlihat bagai bunga putih yang mekar dengan indahnya.

" _dia memang cantik, seperti Kazahana, ia bagaikan kelopak bunga yang mekar dan terbang diterpa angin di bawah hujan salju di awal musim semi"_.

Begitu tarian Yasmine berakhir, Kija bertepuk tangan "tarian yang indah sekali!?".

Yasmine terkejut melihat Kija dan Darius menyaksikan latihannya, sehingga ia menghampiri Kija dan berterima kasih sebelum meminta Kija untuk tutup mulut soal ia yang berlatih menari barusan.

"kau sudah bisa bergerak selincah itu, apa cederamu sudah tak apa-apa?" tanya Darius.

"tak apa-apa, itu hanya cedera ringan, dibawa tidur semalam saja sembuh. Lagipula, jika tak latihan menari di pagi hari, rasanya badan saya kaku..." sahut Yasmine yang tersenyum sambil mengayunkan tangannya dan menyakinkan Darius bahwa dirinya sudah tak apa-apa saat Darius kembali meminta maaf.

Setelah memberitahu salah satu acara utama festival nanti malam dimana akan diadakan lomba untuk penampilan seni terbaik, mulai dari seni lukis, seni tari, seni musik (yang terdiri dari dua penampilan, yaitu seni alat musik dimana seniman akan dinilai cara memainkan alat musik dan instrumennya dan kedua adalah seni tarik suara alias menyanyi), seni pertunjukan (drama) yang menampilkan suatu cerita dan terakhir, seni bela diri militer dimana peserta akan dinilai dalam menampilkan seni bela diri militer yang ia kuasai yang terbagi menjadi dua kelompok yaitu seni bela diri militer dengan tangan kosong dan seni bela diri militer bersenjata, Darius lantas menyarankan Yasmine untuk tampil dalam lomba seni tari karena melihat penampilan Yasmine yang indah barusan, itu jika Yasmine merasa sanggup tampil pada festival malam ini.

Entah kenapa, Kija merasa tak nyaman melihat tatapan mata Darius pada Yasmine sehingga ia memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua "omong-omong, nona Yasmine, anda ingin saya tutup mulut soal anda yang latihan menari barusan dari siapa?".

"ah, itu...".

"hei!? Sudah kubilang untuk tidur di kamar, kenapa kau malah keluar!?" ujar Hak muncul dari belakang Yasmine dan memanggulnya "cepat balik ke kamar dan istirahat!?".

"overprotektif!? Sudah kubilang, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kak?!" protes Yasmine meronta dari bahu Hak dengan percuma.

"kakak, sudahlah... turunkan dia, dia bilang kalau dia sudah tak apa-apa, kan? tapi nanti saja kau turunkan setelah diperiksa Yun di kamar" ujar Leila tertawa kecil.

"kau juga sama saja, kak!?" pekik Yasmine.

Yona tertawa melihat kelakuan kakak beradik ini. Di kamar, Kija dan Yasmine meminta teman-temannya agar berembuk kembali dan memberitahu apa yang diberitahu Darius barusan. Acara utama festival malam ini berupa lomba tentu akan menyaring peserta menjadi juara 1 hingga 3 pada tiap kategori dengan hadiah sejumlah uang, tapi bukan itu poin utamanya. Tepat pada hari pelaksanaan referendum esok harinya, malam harinya akan dilaksanakan perjamuan sebagai penutupan referendum, dalam perjamuan inilah para pemenang lomba festival malam ini akan diminta untuk tampil menghibur para tamu.

"ini kesempatan untuk menyusup di acara perjamuan, karena besar kemungkinan pembunuhan dilakukan pada malam festival sebelum pelaksanaan referendum atau pada malam perjamuan" ujar Leila melirik Yasmine "terus... kau yakin, mau ikut? aku tak keberatan menari sendirian, toh, selain aku dan Yona yang ikut lomba menari, masih ada Yui-chan yang bisa ikut lomba menyanyi itu".

"ayolah, kak~ aku juga sudah lama tak menari berduet denganmu".

"anda berniat ikut lomba untuk melaksanakan misi atau karena uang hadiahnya?" tanya Kija.

"dua-duanya" ujar Yasmine tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Amitha masuk dan memberikan beberapa kostum penari, kiriman dari Darius untuk para penari di kelompok mereka. Setelah meminta mereka untuk tak ragu memanggil dayang di benteng ini jika ada di antara mereka yang butuh baju ganti, Amitha menyampaikan pesan dari Darius untuk Yasmine

"katanya karena di malam festival nanti kostum akan kami sediakan, kau bisa meminta kostum yang kau inginkan padanya".

"baiklah, serahkan urusan mendandani kalian padaku, sebelum lomba dimulai akan kudandani kalian..." ujar Leila tersenyum.

"tak masalah, sih... tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti akan dipermainkan, ya?" gumam Yona.

Yun yang tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya pun bicara "tapi ini mengganggu pikiranku dari kemarin. Sikap Darius pada Yasmine dari kemarin, jangan-jangan...".

"dia jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada kak Yasmine" ujar Yui yang dari tadi diam.

Hening sesaat.

Yui memberitahu bahwa meski ia tak bisa melihat, sebagai gantinya Yui bisa 'melihat' dengan cara lain, semacam ramalan dengan munculnya bayangan gambar di dalam kepala dan bisikan suara seseorang di telinganya. Hanya saja apa yang didengar Yui jauh lebih banyak ketimbang orang lain. Selain jarak pendengarannya yang lebih tajam dari orang biasa, Yui juga mampu mendengar suara hati orang lain. Jae Ha yang memangku Yui menahan tawa mati-matian saat melihat ekspresi Hak yang speechless sementara Yasmine menepuk dahi dan menghela napas karena merasa ini menyusahkan baginya.

"sudah banyak laki-laki yang jatuh cinta dan dibuat patah hati oleh nona besar, sampai-sampai nona besar dijuluki 'The Man's Eater' karena tanpa berbuat apapun nona besar bisa membuat seorang pria bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Itu yang diberitahu Kayano padaku" ujar Zeno.

"seenaknya ngasih julukan sembarangan, lagipula aku tak pernah minta ini terjadi padaku, kan? benar-benar... lagi-lagi timbul hal yang merepotkan di tengah misi..." ujar Yasmine menghela napas dan garuk-garuk kepala.

"jadi ini bukan yang pertama kali!?" pekik Yun.

"hebat juga adikmu?!" ujar Jae Ha menahan tawa, menepuk bahu Hak yang jelas-jelas tak suka.

* * *

Shina menghampiri Leila yang terlihat melamun di balkon, pandangan mata yang sama dengan saat Leila baru kembali pasca mendamaikan nomaden dan suku api yang hampir bentrok. Ia tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi Shina memilih untuk diam karena ia tahu ini bukan hal yang bisa ia campuri, ini urusan antara Leila dengan pria itu.

Shina merasa ikut bertanggung jawab karena ia tak segera memberitahu Leila bahwa di dekat situ ada Kyo Ga. Di tengah kerumunan orang itu, ia terpisah dari Leila namun berkat mata naga yang ia miliki, ia bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Tentu saja Shina melihat apa yang terjadi, dimana Leila tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Kyo Ga dan sebelum rekan Kyo Ga datang, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sehingga ia langsung menarik Leila menjauh dari Kyo Ga. Leila berterima kasih padanya, tapi sorot matanya kembali memancarkan kesedihan sehingga Shina merasa bersalah. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Shina, Leila meminta Shina untuk tak merasa bersalah padanya dan kembali berterima kasih karena Shina tak menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada yang lain. Tanpa ia ceritakan sekalipun, Yona dan yang lain pasti tahu siapa saja anggota rombongan sebagai perwakilan kerajaan Kouka yang datang kemari. Masalahnya adalah, apa tak masalah jika mereka tampil di lomba festival itu?

Untungnya tak terjadi masalah yang berarti pada malam festival, posisi juara lomba tari semua dikuasai oleh Leila, Yasmine dan Yona sedangkan untuk lomba seni musik, juara satu direbut Yui untuk kategori seni tarik suara alias menyanyi. Yang membuat penilaian tertinggi juri dijatuhkan pada mereka bukan hanya kecantikan dan penampilan mereka, tapi juga performa mereka saat mereka menari dan menyanyi yang memang indah.

* * *

Pada akhir malam festival, ketiga penari yang merebut juara lomba tari didampingi Yui sebagai penyanyi di kelompok mereka diminta tampil di perjamuan besok malam sebagai penutupan referendum. Hal ini disampaikan oleh Darius pada mereka pasca pengumuman pemenang dan penyerahan hadiah lomba yang dilakukan malam itu juga. Malam itu mereka tidur bergantian secara berpasangan, berjaga-jaga jika ada penyusup yang masuk di tengah malam, entah untuk membunuh para petinggi Kekaisaran Kai atau kerajaan Kouka yang masuk dalam target kuil Sakura merah atau malah menyusup ke tempat mereka.

Saat Hak yang berpasangan dengan Yona mendapat giliran pertama, setelah teman-temannya tertidur, Yona bertanya pada Hak, apakah ia baik-baik saja? kecemasannya bukan tanpa alasan sebab mereka tahu Soo Won juga berada di benteng ini, ia sendiri tak yakin apa yang membuat dirinya bisa begitu tenang meski ia tahu mereka tahu Soo Won berada di dekat mereka. Hak hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kening Yona, meyakinkan kalau ia baik-baik saja selama Yona baik-baik saja, tapi tentu saja ia takkan tinggal diam jika Soo Won melakukan sesuatu. Sambil memeluk Yona yang duduk di pangkuannya dari belakang, Hak memberitahunya bahwa yang ia khawatirkan saat ini justru kedua adiknya, ia merasa kedua adiknya memikirkan sesuatu dan ia tahu tak ada gunanya bertanya apa yang mengganggu pikiran kedua adiknya yang berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasan mereka hanya karena tak ingin membuat kakaknya cemas dan itu membuat Hak sedikit lebih dari terganggu.

"mungkin... ini ada hubungannya dengan jenderal Kan Kyo Ga dan Darius?".

* * *

Untungnya tak terjadi apapun pada malam festival sampai selesainya referendum, dengan para petinggi pemerintahan dan kemiliteran dari Kekaisaran Kai serta kerajaan Kouka, diputuskan jabatan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan Kekaisaran Kai Utara kembali digabungkan, posisi Kaisar dan Permaisuri diserahkan pada Hakuya dan Yohime karena Kaisar Dal memutuskan untuk mundur dari jabatannya sebagai Kaisar. Sebagai Kaisar yang baru, tentu saja Hakuya membuat perjanjian damai dengan kerajaan Kouka sehingga Soo Won dan Hakuya menutup referendum dengan menandatangani perjanjian damai di atas kertas.

Awalnya Yona dkk merasa heran, kenapa kuil Sakura merah belum bergerak, tapi Yun merasa kalau kuil Sakura merah berniat melakukan rencananya sekali jalan dimana mereka hanya perlu bergerak sekali, membunuh target mereka dan menyelesaikan misi sehingga kudeta yang telah direncanakan oleh menteri kemiliteran kemungkinan akan dilakukan pada malam perjamuan, malam ini.

Yona dkk membagi diri menjadi dua tim, satu tim bersiaga sedangkan satu tim sebagai umpan, meski yang paling beresiko adalah tim penghibur yang diminta tampil dalam acara perjamuan karena mereka yang menjadi umpan, terdiri dari para penari (Yona, Yasmine, Leila), penyanyi (Yui) dan peniup suling (Jae Ha) sementara sisanya masuk tim yang bersiaga.

"apa kostumya tak terlalu terbuka?" komentar Hak melihat kostum penari yang dikenakan oleh ketiga penari grup mereka yang akan tampil malam ini.

Karena kostum penari ini disediakan, Yona, Yasmine dan Leila memakai kostum yang seragam (modelnya sama hanya berbeda warna) dimana Yona mengenakan atasan warna merah tua yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya dan rok berwarna pink, Leila yang kulitnya agak coklat mengenakan atasan warna biru tua laut yang dengan gradasi warna biru muda langit dan rok berwarna hitam, terakhir Yasmine mengenakan atasan berwarna pink dan rok biru muda.

Model kostum penari yang mereka kenakan memiliki renda dan korsase bunga mawar di tengah rompi atasan yang hanya menutup sebagian dada, kedua lengan mereka tertutup oleh panjang lengan baju berbentuk kimono dengan ujung berenda, sementara rok yang mereka kenakan kini memiliki lipitan yang memanjang dari paha tepat di atas lutut sampai ke kaki sehingga sebelah kaki mereka terekspos dari paha.

Sisanya, yang membedakan hanya dandanan mereka, dimana Yasmine mengenakan syal renda mawar warna hitam yang biasa ia kenakan tetap melingkari lehernya sementara di kedua sisi kepalanya dijepit dengan beberapa tusuk konde berbentuk sayap putih. Leila mengenakan satu jepit rambut di sisi kanan rambutnya yang ia ikat satu, jepit rambut yang diberikan Kyo Ga dan gelang pemberian Kyo Ga ia kenakan di tangan kirinya. Yona sendiri mengenakan jepit rambut berukiran bunga mawar di belakang kepalanya, sisa setengah rambutnya dari bawah telinga ke bawah ia biarkan terurai, jepit rambut itu dipinjamkan oleh Amitha.

"kepalaku agak berat... dan kenapa kepalaku yang dihiasi paling heboh!?" protes Yasmine saat melihat dandanan kakaknya dan Yona yang tak seribet dia.

"wah, soalnya aku tergugah saat melihatmu dan tanpa sadar malah kubikin paling heboh" ujar Amitha yang mendandani mereka, tertawa kecil dan mengacungkan jempol sebelum memberi tawaran untuk memakaikan tiara berupa untaian kalung dengan bandul permata dan mutiara di kepala mereka meski akhirnya perhiasan itu dipakaikan di kepala Yui.

"sebab anda yang paling banyak mendapat tepuk tangan kemarin?" ujar Kija dibalas anggukan kepala Shina.

"sebab nona besar yang jadi juara pertama?" ujar Zeno tersenyum lebar.

"tapi kau memang cantik, Yasmine-chan~" goda Jae Ha.

"kau ini selalu saja memperlakukan semua yang bisa dilihat dan disentuh seperti itu?! jangan mendekat, jangan rayu, jangan sentuh?!" pekik Hak menginjak wajah Jae Ha setelah Yona dan Leila mengamankan Yasmine (meski Leila ikut menginjak wajah Jae Ha).

"overprotektif?!" sahut Yasmine pada kedua kakaknya.

* * *

Di malam perjamuan, mereka berempat berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian peserta perjamuan, baik peserta dari Kekaisaran Kai atau kerajaan Kouka. Para tamu dibuat kagum melihat ketiga penari yang cantik dan gemulai bak bunga yang mekar di malam hari, ditambah nyanyian Yui yang seolah punya kekuatan untuk menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengar suaranya.

Setelah ke-4 wanita itu turun dari panggung, beberapa peserta perjamuan baik dari Kekaisaran Kai atau kerajaan Kouka mendekati mereka. Yasmine didekati oleh Darius tapi lalu dijaga oleh Kija. Yona didekati beberapa pria yang berhasil dibuat mundur oleh Hak yang menjaganya dari lelaki lain yang mencoba menggodanya (dasar bodyguard; pacar overprotektif). Yui lebih dulu diamankan oleh Jae Ha yang tertawa melihat Hak dan Kija yang bersikap overprotektif pada Yona dan Yasmine. Leila yang awalnya dikelilingi oleh beberapa petinggi Kekaisaran Kai, tak disangka (entah bisa dibilang selamat atau malah keluar dari mulut macan, masuk mulut singa) karena Kan Kyo Ga menghampirinya, mengajaknya berdansa. Tentu saja Yona dkk memakai nama samaran dan Leila memakai nama Iris, ia tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Kyo Ga. Shina yang pertama menyadari kalau Leila diajak berdansa oleh Kyo Ga, awalnya bingung apa ia harus memberitahu Hak dan yang lain atau tidak, namun Jae Ha lebih dulu memberitahu yang lain sehingga mereka yang bisa berdansa, terpaksa berpasangan dan berbaur di keramaian orang-orang yang berdansa di tengah ruangan.

"ada angin apa sampai anda mengajak saya berdansa, jenderal suku api dari kerajaan Kouka, jenderal Kan Kyo Ga?" bisik Leila saat tangan kirinya memegang bahu Kyo Ga.

"ada yang ingin kupastikan..." gumam Kyo Ga yang melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggul Leila sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Leila sebelum berbisik "pertama kali aku melihatmu di kota, awalnya aku heran kenapa kau ada disini, tapi satu hal yang bisa kumengerti saat ini... kau merasakannya juga, kan?".

"tajam seperti biasa, jenderal?" ujar Leila menyeringai sebelum melompat dan membuat satu gerakan menakjubkan dimana ia berputar sekali di udara sebelum Kyo Ga menangkapnya.

"tentu saja, hawa membunuh yang berada di ruangan ini terlalu kental untuk disembunyikan" ujar Kyo Ga mengangkat tubuh Leila sebelum tersenyum sinis, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Leila dan berbisik "satu hal lagi, apa kalian tahu soal putri tunggal Kekaisaran Kai Selatan?".

"maksudmu putri kandung Kaisar Dal?" bisik Leila melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tengkuk leher Kyo Ga yang turun ke punggung "ingat penyanyi yang tadi? Gadis kecil berambut hijau gelap bergelombang bermata hitam itu Yui-chan, dialah putri kandung Kaisar Dal".

Dari kejauhan, terlihat beberapa pasang mata menatap Leila dan Kyo Ga yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Yona yang berdansa dengan Hak bergumam "apa mereka berdua tak sadar kalau mereka berdua terlalu menarik perhatian?"

"dan anak itu terlihat menikmatinya" gerutu Hak.

"kakakmu memang kenal dengan jenderal suku api, ya? berani sekali mereka berdua meski ini memang di tengah pesta" ujar Darius yang berdansa dengan Yasmine.

"entahlah, mungkin mereka pernah bertemu di suatu tempat?" ujar Yasmine mengangkat bahu.

Hanya beberapa saat, setelah jarak wajah Leila dan Kyo Ga begitu dekat, Leila mendongak dan berteriak "SEMUANYA, MERUNDUK?!".

Tepat setelah Leila berteriak karena merasakan hawa membunuh yang mulai bergerak, semua penerangan di ruangan perjamuan padam, membuat ruangan itu gelap gulita.


	19. I Need a Doctor

**Chapter 19 – I Need a Doctor**

 _Bunga yang mekar di tengah pertumpahan darah, begitu cantik dan berbahaya, karena bunga itu langka dan beracun_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Tepat setelah Leila berteriak karena merasakan hawa membunuh yang mulai bergerak, semua penerangan di ruangan perjamuan padam, membuat ruangan itu gelap gulita. Di tengah ruang pesta perjamuan yang gelap gulita, pasca terdengar suara beberapa anak panah yang menancap ke dinding, bagai dihadapkan dengan ular yang merayap di tengah kegelapan, beberapa dari mereka bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh yang kuat; dipancarkan kelompok pembunuh dari kuil Sakura merah yang berada di antara mereka.

Leila dan Kyo Ga saling berbalik membelakangi satu sama lain dan menempelkan punggung mereka, mempercayakan punggung masing-masing pada orang yang ada di belakangnya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Yona dan Hak.

Terdengar suara seruling seolah itu pertanda dimulainya pertempuran darah.

Mulai terdengar suara teriakan di tengah kegelapan, dimulai dari suara teriakan seorang gadis kecil yang dikenali sebagai suara Yui, diiringi rentetan suara beberapa pria yang merupakan petinggi Kekaisaran Kai dan diakhiri dengan suara teriakan wanita yang dikenali Yona dan Hak sebagai suara Yasmine.

Di tengah kegelapan ini, hanya Yasmine dan Shina yang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dan jika terjadi sesuatu, seharusnya mereka memberitahu teman mereka yang tak bisa melihat di tengah kegelapan ini. Hak tak bisa meninggalkan Yona dan hanya bisa berteriak memanggil Yasmine. Tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Hak memanggil Leila namun Leila juga berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan Hak, mereka sama-sama tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di tengah kegelapan dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yui yang berteriak pertama kali juga tak diketahui keadaannya karena baik Jae Ha yang bersama Yui juga Shina yang seharusnya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, anehnya tak memberikan jawaban.

Hak merasa geram di tengah ketidakpastian ini, ia menjentikkan jarinya dan timbul percikan listrik dari kedua tangannya yang ia lemparkan pada penerangan di ruangan ini, entah lentera, lilin atau obor, yang penting listrik itu bisa memicu timbulnya api. Begitu penerangan berhasil kembali dinyalakan, jelas terlihat siapa yang kawan atau lawan.

Yona dan Hak dikelilingi prajurit Kekaisaran Kai Selatan (bawahan menteri kemiliteran yang merencanakan kudeta dari kuil Sakura merah) mengacungkan tombak mereka ke arah mereka berdua, sama seperti yang dialami Kyo Ga dan Leila.

Soo Won, seperti biasa dijaga oleh Joo Doh dan Geun Tae.

Tampaknya situasi teman-teman mereka juga tak bisa dibilang baik.

Kija tak bisa bergerak sembarangan; bukan karena dikelilingi prajurit Kekaisaran Kai Selatan yang mengacungkan tombak mereka padanya, melainkan karena Darius menahan Yasmine, ia membius dan membuat Yasmine tidak sadarkan diri, melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke tubuh Yasmine dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Yasmine.

Shina dan Zeno mengangkat kedua tangan mereka ke atas setelah Shina meletakkan pedangnya ke lantai; salah satu prajurit yang mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah mereka, menyandera Yun dan meminta mereka tak bergerak.

Amitha yang berkomplot dengan Yona dkk ditahan oleh ayahnya sendiri, menteri kemiliteran, Aso yang saat ini mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Kaisar Dal sementara tangan kanannya mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Amitha.

"ayah, lepaskan aku?! hentikan semua ini, ayah?!".

"tutup mulutmu, Amitha" ujar Aso menyeringai dan menatap Kaisar Dal "inilah akhir...".

Ucapan Aso terhenti karena kharisma sang Kaisar, pancaran kekuatan dan aura intimidasi yang keluar dari tubuhnya membuat Aso sempat merinding.

Meski sorot matanya begitu tajam dan dingin seolah bisa membekukan lawannya tanpa ragu, Kaisar Dal memegang ujung pedang Aso yang ia arahkan ke lehernya sendiri "kenapa, Aso? Apa sekarang kau takut mengambil nyawa seorang Kaisar? Cepat bunuh aku, aku sudah tak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi".

"yang pantas mati itu bukan anda, Kaisar Dal?!".

Yona dkk mengira suara tadi adalah suara Jae Ha, tapi ternyata itu suara Arslan yang berada di depan balkon Timur yang langsung menghadap ke arah laut. Suara teriakan Arslan tampaknya berhasil membuat mereka yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya termasuk Yona dkk yang terkejut melihat situasi yang tampak membingungkan itu.

Arslan yang berdiri di samping Agito, mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Agito.

Agito yang berada di belakang Yui, menghunuskan pisaunya ke leher Yui.

Yui duduk sambil mendekapkan kepala Jae Ha ke dadanya, tetesan darah segar menempel di wajahnya, ia terlihat bagai boneka dengan sorot mata tanpa emosi itu.

Jae Ha yang tak sadarkan diri tertusuk pisau di tengkuk lehernya, terlihat jelas ia merasa sesak napas; sambil bersandar di dekapan Yui, ia memegangi dadanya dan berusaha memasukkan kembali pasokan oksigen yang makin menipis ke dalam paru-parunya di tengah rentetan batuk yang harusnya sudah sembuh, tiap prosesnya terlihat menyakitkan.

"mata sipit, bangun?! bukan saatnya tidur?!" teriak Hak, ia berharap mendapat respon dari Jae Ha namun sia-sia, Jae Ha tak dapat mendengarnya. Ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini karena ia tak bisa meninggalkan Yona.

Rasa panik juga melanda Yona, ia tahu tak seharusnya ia meneriakkan nama Yui secara terang-terangan tapi itu tak masuk dalam pikirannya saat ini melihat kondisi kedua temannya "apa kau dengar suaraku, Jae Ha!? Katakan sesuatu!? apa yang terjadi, Yui!? YUI?!".

Kaisar Dal tentu saja bisa mendengar suara teriakan Yona barusan, ia sudah siap mati karena ia merasa tak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi setelah istri dan anak-anaknya; keluarganya pergi meninggalkannya, bahkan ia kalah perang dan kehilangan tahtanya, tapi nama salah satu putri kandungnya yang seharusnya sudah mati nampaknya membawanya kembali pada kenyataan.

Setelah menutup mata pasca mengarahkan pedang Aso ke lehernya, Kaisar Dal membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah Yona yang berteriak barusan "...Yui?".

"kenapa terkejut, Kaisar Dal? bukankah anda sendiri yang meminta kuil Sakura merah mencari putri kandung anda yang anda kira sudah mati, ternyata masih hidup?" ujar Soo Won memberi tahu apa yang diberitahukan Agito pada mereka.

"apa maksudnya? aku tak pernah meminta kuil Sakura merah untuk mencari Yui?! Dan lagi, Yui... putriku sudah lama meninggal?!".

"berarti anda juga dijebak, aku paham sekarang... rupanya otaknya memang kalian, kuil Sakura merah?" ujar Soo Won melirik Agito.

Agito menyeringai, ia menepuk kepala Yui "benar sekali, kami sangat berterima kasih padamu, Sumire no musume (anak perempuan Sumire)...".

Mengetahui putri kandungnya masih hidup, Kaisar Dal tak memikirkan apapun lagi, ia berlari menuju ke arah Yui namun langkah kakinya terhenti karena para pemanah yang berada di atas melancarkan serangan mereka. Anak panah menancap di bahu, punggung dan kaki Kaisar Dal yang tersungkur ke lantai namun Yui benar-benar tak menunjukkan reaksi.

"Yui, buka matamu?! jangan jatuh dalam hipnotis kuil Sakura merah?!" teriak Amitha.

"percuma saja bicara padanya saat ini, kondisinya sama seperti boneka... boneka yang sangat mudah digunakan" ujar Agito mencengkram rambut Yui meski ia terpaksa melompat, menjauh dari Yui karena Arslan mengayunkan pedangnya dan mencoba menusuk Agito dari belakang.

Agito yang berhasil menghindar, terkekeh dan mengangkat bahu "kenapa, Arslan? Aku sudah penuhi janji yang kita sepakati, kan? kau ingin gadis itu kau dapatkan kembali, kau dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan...".

"jadi jangan sentuh Yui dengan tangan kotormu..." sahut Arslan mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Agito dengan tangan kirinya sambil mendekap Yui dengan tangan kanannya "setelah aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan padanya, kalian pikir aku sudi menyerahkannya pada kalian yang telah mengubah gadis sekecil ini menjadi mesin pembunuh... dimana harga diri kalian sebagai manusia!? Yui bukan boneka kalian, Agito!?".

"sayangnya, bagi kami, dialah boneka terbaik yang telah kami ciptakan dan bisa kami gunakan untuk menghabisi musuh yang membahayakan kami, seperti ini" ujar Agito menjentikkan jari.

Detik berikutnya, untuk pertama kalinya Yui bergerak. Ia menusuk tangan Arslan dan setelah Arslan menjauh darinya, Yui melemparkan beberapa kunai ke arah Arslan. Arslan yang kaki dan tangannya terkena kunai itu bertekuk lutut di hadapan Yui.

"apa yang kau lakukan... siapa kau? Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan emosi dari dari dirimu... apa hal ini yang benar-benar ingin kau lakukan!? Sadarlah dan kembalilah padaku, Yui!? Kau yang saat ini jatuh dalam pengaruh cuci otak mereka, tidak lebih dari mesin pembunuh!?".

"namaku Yui... code name Glass Marionette (boneka kaca)... aku membunuh 998 orang sejak berusia 9 tahun..." sahut Yui dengan sorot mata yang kosong.

Agito tertawa keras dan maju selangkah, menendang dan menginjak tubuh Arslan yang kini tergeletak ke tanah.

"ironis, kan? bagaimana rasanya dilukai oleh boneka kami? Kami tahu kau pasti akan berusaha merebut Yui dan kau termasuk lawan yang menyusahkan karena kami tahu kau memang kuat tapi aku tahu kau takkan berkutik di hadapannya..." ujar Agito berbalik memunggungi Arslan, memegangi kepala dan wajah Yui "karena bagimu, dia wanita yang kau cintai... apa ucapanmu barusan tidak terlalu kejam pada kekasihmu sendiri?".

"mantan kekasih... kami berdua memutuskan untuk berpisah setelah Fuyo, kakak kembarnya yang harusnya sudah mati, merasukinya dan memberitahu dosa yang dilakukan oleh ayahku" ujar Arslan berlutut sambil menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai dengan napas tersengal "bahwa penyebab utama nyonya Sumire, selir Kaisar Dal yang merupakan ibu kandung Yui dan Fuyo, meminta Kaisar Dal untuk mengasingkannya dan pergi dari kastil membawa kedua putrinya karena ayahku memperkosa nyonya Sumire. Yui yang masih kecil menyaksikan itu semua dan menyimpan semuanya rapat-rapat karena nyonya Sumire memintanya untuk melupakan apa yang ia liha sedangkan Fuyo yang mengetahui semua yang dialami adiknya sejak lahir setelah masuk ke tubuh adiknya, memberitahuku semua itu, memintaku berpisah dari Yui karena satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuknya hanya melepaskannya dan memastikan kalau dia bisa hidup dengan bebas di luar sana...".

"benar... aku rasa aku sudah bilang padamu, kan? jangan temui adikku setelah ini atau aku akan membunuhmu, Arslan" ujar Fuyo mengeluarkan sebuah kunai di tangannya "rupanya ada yang ingin jadi korban ke-999 yang mati di tanganku?".

"benar sekali, Fuyo... dia adalah anak dari pria yang menyengsarakan mendiang ibumu, jadi dia termasuk orang yang harus kau bunuh..." ujar Agito berlutut di samping Fuyo dan menepuk kepala Fuyo.

"hentikan, Yui!?" teriak Amitha saat Fuyo mengangkat kunainya.

Namun, mereka terkejut melihat Fuyo malah menebas leher Agito sehingga Agito tersungkur ke lantai sambil muntah darah "kau... kenapa?".

"kenapa? kau tak menyangka kalau cuci otak kuil Sakura merah padaku bisa lepas? wajar saja jika aku takkan menuruti perintah kalian dan tak berfungsi sebagai boneka kalian karena yang menerima cuci otak adalah Yui, bukan aku" ujar Fuyo mengetuk pelipisnya sebelum mencabut dan menusuk Akito di bagian lain "sudah sewajarnya jika seorang anak membalas dendam atas kematian orang tuanya, kan?".

Fuyo mengetahui dari ibu asuhnya dan Yui, Shurin, bahwa Aso memperkosa dan mengancam Sumire yang tak sengaja mengetahui rencana kudeta Aso juga soal ia yang bekerjasama dengan kuil Sakura merah namun Aso mengancam Sumire bahwa Fuyo dan Yui akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan di kuil Sakura merah sehingga Sumire terpaksa bungkam. Selama diasingkan ke kuil Sakura merah, orang-orang di kuil Sakura merah melakukan cuci otak pada Yui sehingga Yui dijadikan boneka mereka sebagai mesin pembunuh. Hal ini tak berlaku pada Fuyo karena Fuyo tidak menerima cuci otak itu.

"untuk membungkam ibu kami selamanya, malam itu kalian membakar bangunan tempat kami bertiga berada... setelah aku memperingatkan hal ini pada Hayabusa agar ia bisa memberitahu hal ini pada Kaisar Dal, kalian membunuhku dan Hayabusa. Tapi satu hal yang tak kalian tahu bahwa sebagai Oni klan Genbu yang lebih dikenal sebagai keturunan kaum Siren, kami punya satu keistimewaan dimana permintaan kami bisa terkabul jika kami mengorbankan sesuatu... seperti ibu kami yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan kami berdua, Yui juga mengorbankan penglihatannya, ia meminta agar aku bisa tetap bersamanya dan hasilnya rohku tinggal di dalam tubuhnya" ujar Fuyo menempelkan tangan kanannya ke dadanya.

"Fuyo atau Yui, terserahlah... bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada si mata sipit?" tanya Hak dari kejauhan.

"tampaknya dia terkena racun dari pisau yang menancap ke lehernya, dia tertusuk pisau itu saat berusaha melindungi Yui dari Agito" ujar Fuyo merogoh kantong baju Agito dan menemukan botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna merah muda Sakura "sesuai dugaanku, pria licik sepertimu pasti akan menyimpan penawar racunnya".

"percuma saja... dia takkan tertolong..." sahut Agito terkekeh.

"tutup mulutmu, pria sekarat... kalau itu terjadi, akan kubelah mayatmu jadi dua..." ujar Fuyo menyeringai, ia serius.

"jangan kira... kau bisa selamat dari maut... meski sudah membunuhku... setelah ini... Fuyo... atau Yui..." ujar Agito menghembuskan napas terakhir sambil menyeringai.

Sesuai ucapan Agito, meski pemimpinnya telah mati, para pasukannya bukannya mundur, para pembunuh dari kuil Sakura merah justru berkumpul dan menyerang mereka (yah, sejak awal mereka memang berniat membuat tempat ini benar-benar jadi medan pertumpahan darah).

"yah, sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya... ini merepotkan..." ujar Fuyo menoleh ke arah teman-temannya "jika kalian ingin Jae Ha selamat, cepat bantu aku!? tolong tahan mereka sementara aku menanganinya!?".

Tak disangka, tanpa menghiraukan kunai yang tertancap di tubuhnya, Arslan membentengi Fuyo dan menyuruhnya segera menolong Jae Ha.

"kau berhutang satu hal padaku, Fuyo... sebagai gantinya, izinkan aku bicara dengan Yui sekali saja..." pinta Arslan yang mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan dan dibalas Fuyo dengan helaan napas panjang karena merasa ini merepotkan dengan ekspresi seolah ingin berkata apa boleh buat.

Setelah mencabut pisau yang menancap di leher Jae Ha dan menahan pendarahan di leher Jae Ha dengan kain kimononya yang ia robek dan ia lilitkan ke leher Jae Ha, Fuyo menenggak isi botol kecil itu ke mulutnya. Arslan memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha mengacuhkan kenyataan bahwa Fuyo (dengan tubuh Yui) saat ini meminumkan penawar racun itu pada Jae Ha, tinggal menunggu reaksi dari Jae Ha.

"aku tak tahu kalau ternyata kau cukup lihai menangani orang yang terluka?" ujar Arslan saat ia melihat Fuyo menunggu reaksi dari Jae Ha.

"jika kau tahu titik vital manusia untuk menghentikan nyawanya, kau juga perlu tahu cara agar kau bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya, meski itu lebih sering dipakai para pembunuh seperti kami untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kami sendiri" sahut Fuyo memegangi dahi Jae Ha.

Reaksi yang ditimbulkan obat penawar racun itu cukup cepat, setelah Jae Ha batuk beberapa kali, ia membuka matanya. Saat Jae Ha terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, karena suara Jae Ha begitu pelan, Fuyo menyampirkan rambutnya ke balik telinganya, mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Jae Ha.

"ku... kupikir... aku akan mati..." bisik Jae Ha dengan napas terputus-putus.

Fuyo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jae Ha dan tertawa kecil "masih terlalu cepat untuk mati, kan?".

"dia kekasihmu?" tanya Arslan.

"tutup mulutmu" sahut Fuyo menutup kedua telinga Jae Ha dan mendekap kepala Jae Ha yang masih lemas ke dadanya sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Arslan "kenapa kau bertanya begitu?".

"kau tak sadar? ekspresimu jadi lembut barusan, tahu... aku tak pernah melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu" sahut Arslan, kata-katanya membuat Fuyo tertegun.

Kija dan Yasmine tiba paling pertama di dekat mereka, saat itu Fuyo meminta Arslan mendekat agar ia bisa menangani lukanya. Setelah mencabut kunai yang menancap di tubuh Arslan dan menahan pendarahannya, Jae Ha bergerak dan berusaha bangun sehingga Fuyo menyuruhnya istirahat dan menahannya ke pangkuannya.

* * *

 _Well, Jae Ha always need a doctor, right?_


	20. Poisoned Flower

**Chapter 20 – Poisoned Blossom**

 _Bunga yang mekar di tengah pertumpahan darah, begitu cantik dan berbahaya, karena bunga itu langka dan beracun_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Sesuai ucapan Agito, meski pemimpinnya telah mati, para pasukannya bukannya mundur, para pembunuh dari kuil Sakura merah justru berkumpul dan menyerang mereka (yah, sejak awal mereka memang berniat membuat tempat ini benar-benar jadi medan pertumpahan darah).

"yah, sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya... ini merepotkan..." ujar Fuyo menoleh ke arah teman-temannya "jika kalian ingin Jae Ha selamat, cepat bantu aku!? tolong tahan mereka sementara aku menanganinya!?".

.

"dia bilang begitu, tapi bagaimana caranya?" ujar Yona mengarahkan belati yang dibawa Hak dan diberikan Hak padanya ke arah musuhnya.

Hak mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke depan karena Tsu Quan Dao andalannya ditinggalkan di tempat lain "di telingaku ucapannya malah terdengar seperti 'cepat selesaikan urusan kalian masing-masing lalu segeralah kemari', sekarang kira-kira siapa yang bisa kupinjam senjatanya, ya?".

.

"tentu saja kami ingin segera menolong teman kami tapi kita sendiri juga sedang terjepit" ujar Leila menghela napas.

"perlu kubukakan jalan untukmu?" tanya Kyo Ga melirik ke belakang.

"itu sangat membantu, tapi..." ujar Leila menarik napas panjang sebelum berteriak "Yasmine, kau mau tidur sampai kapan?! cepat bangun?!".

.

"kusarankan, kau buka selendangku..." ujar Yasmine membuka matanya, menatap Darius dan memegang wajah Darius.

"oh, sudah sadar? Tapi kenapa dengan leher..." ujar Darius membuka selendang yang melilit leher Yasmine dan terbelalak saat melihat leher Yasmine.

Detik berikutnya, Yasmine menendang Darius sekuat tenaga sehingga tubuh Darius terpental sejauh beberapa meter dan menghantam dinding cukup keras sebelum ia tergeletak di tanah dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri, membuat Amitha terbelalak meski dalam hati ia ingin bertepuk tangan pada aksi Yasmine yang mengagumkan.

"wah, sulit sekali berperan sebagai gadis yang lemah, lho...".

"nona Yasmine, lehermu..." ujar Kija menunjuk Yasmine, terbelalak melihat bekas luka yang sekilas ia lihat ada di leher Yasmine.

"rahasiakan ini dari kakakku..." ujar Yasmine dengan sigap melilitkan kembali syal di lehernya untuk menutupi bekas luka di lehernya, tersenyum sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya, lalu melemparkan kunai ke arah prajurit yang menahan Yun sehingga Yun bebas dari sandera.

Zeno sudah bersiap melindungi Yun yang tak bisa bertarung namun Shina mengambil pedang miliknya yang tergeletak di tanah lalu meminta keduanya berlindung di belakangnya. Mereka bertiga ingin segera mencapai tempat Jae Ha dan Yui namun mereka terhalang musuh.

Tiba-tiba, musuh yang ada di depan Shina merintih kesakitan dan rubuh satu persatu sehingga Yun mengira Shina menggunakan kekuatan matanya namun Shina menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat Zeno melihat kondisi musuh mereka yang terkapar di depan Shina, mereka semua sudah mati dengan mulut dan mata mengeluarkan darah. Menurut Shina yang bisa melihat isi tubuh mereka, beberapa organ vital dalam tubuh mereka hancur. Hal sama terjadi pertama kali pada musuh yang dihadapi Kija dan Yasmine.

"ini akan menghemat waktu kita, ayo" ujar Yasmine memberitahu Kija bahwa itu salah satu kekuatan matanya dan itulah bagaimana mereka bisa sampai paling pertama ke tempat Jae Ha dan Yui.

Aso merasa tak punya pilihan yang tersisa, sehingga ia mengambil jalan terakhir, ia mengambil tombol pemicu bom yang telah disiapkan oleh Agito dan menekannya, namun tak terjadi apa-apa sampai Fuyo menyingkir dari sisi Jae Ha setelah meminta Yasmine menjaga Jae Ha dan berdiri di balkon.

"mundur..." ujar Fuyo menyingkap kimononya "bom ini akan meledak dalam waktu dekat...".

Rupanya bom itu adalah kalung mutiara yang dililit dari leher ke dada Fuyo.

"matikan bomnya!?" teriak Yun.

"tapi berapa lama lagi waktu kita yang tersisa!?" pekik Kija.

"bagaimana melepaskan bom ini!?" ujar Arslan menghampiri Fuyo.

"tak ada waktu lagi!?" ujar Fuyo mendorong Arslan.

" _aku baru sadar ketika tangan kecilnya mendorongku, gadis ini tetap manusia biasa, tapi dia hanya tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya yang terlalu besar... aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari tangan yang kecil itu?"_ pikir Arslan.

Fuyo mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan, dengan tangan dan suara bergetar, mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tangisannya pecah saat untuk pertama kali emosinya terlihat "sejak awal, seharusnya ini kulakukan... aku tak ingin membunuh orang lagi!?".

Melihat Fuyo melompat dari balkon Timur yang langsung menghadap laut, Arslan tidak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa meneriakkan nama Yui sementara Jae Ha melompat dari balkon sambil meneriakkan nama Fuyo.

Setelah Jae Ha berhasil melepaskan bom yang melilit di leher Fuyo, Jae Ha mendekap Fuyo setelah ia melemparkan bom itu ke langit. Saat pecahan bom itu bertebaran, beberapa pecahan bom itu mengiris lengan dan menusuk punggung Jae Ha yang melindungi Fuyo.

"Jae Ha?! Yui!?" ujar Yun melihat kedua temannya tercebur ke dalam laut.

Leila melihat semuanya, termasuk apa yang dilakukan adiknya dan Yui sehingga ia menghela napas panjang dan menjentikkan jarinya "merepotkan... akan kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat".

Setelah Leila melangkah maju dan menjauh dari sisi Kyo Ga, tubuhnya berubah warna menjadi warna biru tua keunguan. Sama seperti Yasmine, ini kekuatan 'kutukan' yang ditanggung oleh Leila. Jika Yasmine menggunakan matanya untuk mengendalikan apa yang ada dalam tubuh makhluk hidup, Leila dapat mengubah elemen yang ada di dalam tubuhnya menjadi obat atau racun.

Seperti sekarang, hanya dengan menyentuh musuhnya, Leila yang telah mengubah tubuhnya menjadi gumpalan racun berhasil membuat musuhnya mati keracunan sementara Yasmine bisa membuat musuhnya tewas dengan organ vital dalam tubuh yang rusak hanya dengan menatap mereka.

"kak, cepat gunakan Raijuu dan tolong mereka berdua secepat mungkin!?" pinta Yasmine yang memasang cakar di kedua tangannya.

"benar, serahkan saja ini pada kami berdua... para naga bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Jae Ha jadi bawa saja mereka bersama kalian, kami berdua sudah cukup untuk mengatasi ini semua" pinta Leila yang menghunuskan pedangnya.

Hak mengangguk "kami akan kembali secepatnya".

Setelah Hak menjentikkan jari dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Yona, ia segera naik ke atas Raijuu bersama teman-temannya.

" _kurasa aku memang bodoh, meski aku sudah tahu kalau bunga itu beracun dan berbahaya, aku tetap merasa bunga itu begitu cantik, bunga terindah yang pernah kulihat"_ pikir Kyo Ga melihat bagaimana Leila bertarung.

* * *

Di dalam laut, Jae Ha menggertakkan giginya karena lukanya yang tersiram air laut terasa perih sehingga ia merenggangkan pegangannya pada Fuyo. Meski berada di dalam air, Jae Ha merasa mendengar suara yang lembut itu memanggilnya.

"takkan kubiarkan kau mati" ujar Fuyo memegang wajah Jae Ha.

Bersamaan dengan saat Jae Ha membuka matanya, ia terbelalak saat Fuyo menciumnya sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tengkuk leher Jae Ha. Anehnya, Jae Ha merasa bisa bernapas di dalam air setelahnya.

"bertahanlah..." ujar Fuyo menyeret Jae Ha ke tepi, keduanya berhasil tiba di daratan, di atas bebatuan tepi pantai.

"...kenapa kau menciumku?" ujar Jae Ha

"pernapasan buatan... kau tak tahu? Ada legenda di kalangan keturunan kaum Siren bahwa siapapun yang mendapatkan ciuman kami dalam wujud duyung, dia dapat bernapas di dalam air..." ujar Fuyo menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sebelah kanan.

Jae Ha tersenyum, memegang wajah Fuyo "aku merasa beruntung sekali, bisa melihat permata dari laut... terima kasih sudah menolongku...".

"akulah yang kau tolong..." ujar Fuyo.

Rambut hijau gelap Fuyo yang basah bergelombang kini mencapai pinggul terlihat bagaikan ombak, tubuhnya kini setengah ekor ikan yang berwarna hijau gelap, mata hitamnya yang besar terlihat mengkilat di bawah sinar matahari pagi yang indah seperti permata hitam. Sosok Fuyo bagaikan permata dari dasar laut di mata Jae Ha.

Fuyo mendongak dan menatap Jae Ha, mempertanyakan kenapa Jae Ha malah menolongnya dan tak membiarkannya mati. Jae Ha memang biasa bersikap baik pada wanita dan bukan Jae Ha namanya jika ia membiarkan gadis di hadapannya mati.

"...saat aku berpikir aku tak bisa membiarkan gadis semuda kau mati di hadapanku, aku sudah melompat dan menangkapmu. Tak apa, jika kau tidak mau membunuh lagi, maka lakukanlah... aku juga tak mau melihatmu membunuh orang karena tak peduli sekuat apapun kau dan sebesar apapun kekuatan yang kau punya, kau tetap gadis kecil yang masih berumur 16 tahun".

Ketika Fuyo menangis di hadapannya karena Fuyo merasa dirinya yang telah merenggut banyak nyawa tak pantas untuk dimaafkan, Jae Ha menggenggam tangannya dan mengadu dahi setelah mengelus lembut rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya.

"kalau begitu, tebuslah dosamu... gunakanlah kekuatanmu, bukan lagi untuk membunuh, tapi untuk melindungi orang lain... dengan begitu, aku yakin, kau bisa menebus kesalahanmu jika yang kau selamatkan jauh lebih banyak ketimbang yang kau bunuh... tetaplah hidup...".

Bulir air mata Fuyo yang berjatuhan berubah menjadi butiran mutiara.

Fuyo yang biasanya begitu tegar, kini menangis sambil bersandar di pelukan Jae Ha yang tak bicara apapun, hanya diam sambil mengelus rambut Fuyo dan mendekap Fuyo.

Saat Fuyo jatuh pingsan, Jae Ha menahan kepala Fuyo yang jatuh ke dekapannya bersamaan dengan saat ekor Fuyo kembali menjadi sepasang kaki. Jae Ha terkejut mengetahui napas dan detak jantung Fuyo berhenti. Terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan yang terjadi dan tidak dimengerti Jae Ha, sehingga Jae Ha menyelimuti Fuyo dengan bajunya dan saat itulah teman-temannya tiba di sana.

Hak menggunakan Raijuu untuk terbang dari dalam benteng secepatnya menuju tepi pantai dan saat mereka menemukan Jae Ha di tepi pantai, mereka segera turun dari Raijuu, menghampiri Jae Ha dan Fuyo yang duduk di tepi dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Jae Ha, lukamu?!" ujar Yun saat melihat luka di tengkuk leher, lengan dan punggung Jae Ha.

"aku tak apa-apa!? periksa dia lebih dulu, tahu-tahu tadi ia pingsan, saat kuperiksa nafas dan detak jantungnya berhenti?!".


	21. Guilty Bond

**Chapter 21 – Guilty Bond**

 _Ikatan yang terbentuk di masa lalu atau masa kini yang hanya akan menciptakan penderitaan di masa depan, haruskah tetap terjalin? Atau haruskah ikatan itu diputuskan meski mungkin akan menyisakan penyesalan?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Setelah mereka menunggu beberapa saat, Yun keluar dari kamar tempat ia menangani teman-teman mereka yang terluka, termasuk Yui, sehingga orang-orang yang menunggu di koridor segera menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaan Yui, mulai dari Kaisar Dal, Arslan dan Amitha serta teman-teman mereka.

"detak jantung dan napasnya... kembali..." ujar Yun dengan napas tersengal.

Mendengar ucapan Yun, betapa leganya Kaisar Dal sehingga ia langsung masuk ke kamar Yui dibaringkan disusul Arslan dan Amitha sementara teman-teman mereka bicara dengan Yun di depan kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"sudah tak apa-apa, meski lemah, detak jantung dan napasnya masih ada meski memang detak jantung dan napasnya masih terlalu lemah" ujar Yun menjelaskan penyakit yang diderita oleh Yui, sebenarnya ini diderita Yui sejak lahir dan Yuma, dokter yang sempat mengasuh Yui yang memberitahu Leila dan Maya soal penyakit ini. Yun sudah mengantisipasi hal ini sejak pertama kali Yui terkena serangan dengan bertanya pada Leila dan Leila memberitahu penyakit yang diderita Yui serta cara menanganinya kalau-kalau saat itu Leila tak bisa menanganinya seperti saat ini.

Stagnansi, penyakit ini pada awalnya disebabkan kondisi mental dan tubuh yang jatuh dalam kondisi terendah, bisa dibilang titik nadir dalam hidupnya. Napas dan detak jantung Fuyo atau Yui yang sempat berhenti saat ia tak sadarkan diri adalah gejala utama Stagnansi. Sebenarnya napas dan detak jantungnya masih ada, tapi terlalu lemah untuk bisa dideteksi menggunakan indra pendengaran semata sebab Stagnansi yang kumat bisa membuat kondisi tubuh pasiennya jatuh pada kondisi tidur mati alias koma.

"tapi tak kusangka ada penyakit seperti ini" gumam Yun melihat Yui yang wajahnya sangat pucat seperti mayat.

"yang dialami Yui tadi masih bisa dibilang serangan ringan, yang membuat penyakit langka ini berbahaya karena gejalanya. Selain serangan ringan yang dialami Yui tadi juga ada serangan kategori berat. Serangan berat ini dialami Yui saat ia berusia 10 tahun yang membuat seluruh fungsi tubuhnya jatuh dalam kondisi koma dan pertumbuhannya berhenti" tutur Arslan yang tahu soal penyakit Yui sejak dulu.

"itu sebabnya tubuhnya masih seperti anak kecil meski dalamnya sudah 16 tahun?" ujar Hak yang detik berikutnya kepalanya ditampar Yona.

Kija mengangkat tangan "apa penyebab utama yang bisa membuat nona Yui kena serangan berat?".

"pengidap Stagnansi tak boleh merasa kelelahan secara mental dan fisik di saat bersamaan dan daripada fisik, kondisi mentalnya lebih harus dijaga. Untungnya Yui-chan bukan tipe yang bisa jatuh dalam kondisi kelelahan secara mental dan fisik di saat yang bersamaan jika bukan karena kejadian yang sangat luar biasa. Untuk anak seusianya, Yui-chan memang tergolong tabah dan yang membuat Yui-chan terkena serangan berat yang menyebabkan dia koma terhitung sejak usia 10 tahun adalah kematian ibu dan saudara kembarnya... di usia 15 tahun, saat ia genap berusia 15 tahun malam itu, ia sadar dari koma" jawab Arslan yang saat itu memang berada di dekat situ, ia ingat sekali bagaimana Shurin menangis bahagia saat akhirnya Yui sadar meski tak lama setelah itu, Shurin meninggal karena sakit tapi untungnya kejadian itu tak membuat Yui jatuh dalam kondisi Stagnansi lagi.

"MENJAUH DARIKU!?".

Saat terdengar teriakan Yui dari dalam kamar, reaksi yang sudah bisa diduga, teman-temannya ikut masuk ke dalam kamar dan berusaha menenangkan Yui. Sampai akhirnya saat menyadari Jae Ha memegangi bahunya dan memintanya tenang, Yui memeluk erat Jae Ha dan menangis sambil meminta Jae Ha membawanya pergi, kembali ke kerajaan Kouka karena mereka sudah tak ada urusan lagi di Kekaisaran Kai.

"Yui-chan, jangan gegabah, kau masih harus istirahat" ujar Jae Ha menepuk-nepuk kepala dan punggung Yui.

"tidak mau!? cepat bawa aku pergi dari sini!? sejauh mungkin dari mereka!?".

"sepertinya masih terlalu cepat bagiku untuk menemuinya?" ujar Kaisar Dal beranjak disusul oleh Arslan dan Amitha.

Saat Yona menahan mereka bertiga dan meminta Yui bicara sebentar dengan ayahnya, Kaisar Dal hanya mengayunkan tangan "tak apa, aku mengerti kenapa dia bersikap begitu padaku tapi paling tidak aku bersyukur satu hal, sepertinya putriku mendapatkan teman-teman yang sangat baik, yang lebih layak disebut keluarganya daripada aku, ayah kandungnya yang payah dan lemah karena menelantarkan dan tak bisa melindungi istri dan anaknya sendiri...".

Mendengar ucapan Kaisar Dal, Yui melempar bantal terdekat ke wajah ayahnya "bagus kalau kau sadar... jika aku boleh protes satu hal... apa maksud kata-katamu saat itu bahwa kalau tahu begini jadinya seharusnya kedua anak itu tak usah lahir sekalian... Yui yang mendengar hal itu tak sekuatku!? kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu setelah seenaknya membuat anak, dasar pak tua brengsek!?".

"oh? mulut kasar dan keberanian ini... Fuyo-chan, kenapa kau nggak bilang-bilang kalau tukar posisi? Sejak kapan tukar posisi?" ujar Jae Ha menahan Fuyo dari belakang.

Fuyo melipat tangan "apa boleh buat, Yui itu anaknya lembut, untuk hal yang perlu ditegaskan seperti ini memang lebih baik aku yang keluar, kan?".

"apa begitu cara bicara yang pantas pada ayahmu sendiri, Fuyo?" ujar Kaisar Dal menghampiri Fuyo, ia sudah mendengar tentang jiwa kedua putrinya yang tinggal dalam satu tubuh.

"jangan berharap kalau aku akan menganggapmu sebagai ayahku setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan pada kami...".

"wajar jika kau membenciku, tapi tak peduli seberapa besar kebencianmu padaku, suka atau tidak, aku tetap ayah kandungmu dan aku berhak mengkhawatirkan putri kandungku".

Fuyo menunduukkan kepala sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar "sudah tak ada gunanya kau berusaha bersikap sebagai ayahku sementara kau menyuruh antek-antek kuil Sakura merah untuk membunuh ibu padahal hingga akhir hayatnya, ibu selalu mencintaimu!?".

"aku tak pernah memerintahkan siapapun untuk membunuh istri atau anakku sendiri?! alasan apa yang membuatku harus membunuh anak dan istriku sendiri!?".

"karena kau membenci kami, kan!? karena kau tahu ibu kami bukan manusia melainkan Oni darah murni klan Genbu yang lebih dikenal sebagai keturunan kaum Siren yang memiliki satu keistimewaan dimana kami dapat mengabulkan permintaan apapun dengan mengorbankan atau memberi persembahan, kau berusaha membunuh ibu karena berniat menggunakan ibu sebagai tumbal untuk memenuhi keinginanmu?" ujar Fuyo dengan suara bergetar, ia memegangi dadanya dengan tangannya yang gemetar sebelum mendongak dengan wajah berurai air mata "dan tanpa sengaja, Yui mendengar kau berkata 'jika aku tahu akan begini jadinya, seharusnya kedua anak itu tak usah lahir sekalian'... memangnya... siapa lagi yang kau maksud selain aku dan Yui? jika pada akhirnya kami berdua hanya akan dibuang, lalu untuk apa kami berdua dilahirkan?!".

Kaisar Dal kali ini menatap Fuyo dengan sorot mata dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan kesedihan "aku punya alasan kenapa aku sampai mengatakan hal itu".

"kalau begitu, katakan alasannya!? Apapun itu, akan kudengarkan".

"mengenai ibumu, Sumire, aku menikahinya karena aku mencintainya, dia satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai dan aku tetap memilih untuk menikahinya meski aku sudah tahu, Sumire bukan manusia... bahkan sejak sebelum kami berdua memutuskan untuk menikah, jadi untuk apa aku membunuh Sumire?" ujar Kaisar Dal menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Saat berkunjung ke kuil Sakura merah untuk menemui Sumire, Yui dan Fuyo, yang ia dapat hanyalah kabar bahwa Sumire dan Yui meninggal dalam kebakaran. Demi menyelamatkan Yui yang terjebak dalam bangunan yang terbakar, Sumire kembali masuk ke bangunan yang dilalap api dan akhirnya tak pernah keluar bersama Yui. Pihak kuil Sakura merah mengatakan bahwa jasad keduanya sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi dan keduanya sudah dikremasi. Kebohongan yang diberitahu kuil Sakura merah mengenai kematian Hayabusa dan Fuyo lebih mengerikan. Kuil Sakura merah mengatakan bahwa Fuyo dan Hayabusa yang dibesarkan tanpa mengetahui kalau keduanya adalah kakak beradik seayah, saling mencintai dan akhirnya bunuh diri setelah tahu kalau mereka berdua kakak beradik seayah yang menjalin cinta terlarang.

Fuyo memegangi kepalanya, merasa pusing mendadak "dan kau percaya begitu saja informasi yang diberikan kuil Sakura merah?".

Kaisar Dal tak menyangkalnya. Sebagai putra semata wayang telah dididik dengan keras sejak kecil dan ia tak ingin anak-anaknya menderita akibat didikan yang keras. Bukannya tak sayang pada anak dan istrinya tapi ia hanya tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapan anak yang selalu ia nantikan. Ia sangat senang saat Fuyo dan Yui lahir, tapi tuntutan dari istana mengenai penerus tahta membuat Kaisar Dal terpaksa mengambil Shoka sebagai permaisurinya karena posisi Shoka lebih tinggi dari Sumire sehingga Sumire menjadi selirnya. Ia merasa telah gagal sebagai ayah dan suami, sehingga ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu terlebih ada keganjilan yang disebabkan oleh kelahiran Fuyo dan Yui yang terbilang ganjil. Sumire sudah memintanya untuk tak berpikir seperti itu dan memaklumi pernikahannya yang kedua. Saat Fuyo dan Yui lahir, Fuyo yang terlahir dengan mata yang buta, kedua kakinya menjadi ekor ular sedangkan Yui yang terlahir dengan kedua kaki yang cacat, kedua kakinya menjadi ekor ikan. Karena para menteri dan peramal istana memintanya mendapatkan pewaris tahta dari kalangan manusia, ia terpaksa menikahi Shoka dan lahirlah Hayabusa sebagai pewaris tahta.

"tak seperti ibumu, aku tak tahu harus berlaku seperti apa di hadapan kalian berdua... aku benar-benar orang yang kikuk, meski aku sangat senang karena mendapatkan kalian berdua sebagai putriku, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi kalian dan bersikap layaknya ayah dan saat aku mendapat kabar bahwa kau meninggal bersama Hayabusa dan kalian berdua... timbul penyesalan dalam hatiku, seharusnya sejak awal aku tak membesarkan kalian berdua secara terpisah... kau dan Hayabusa, jika pada akhirnya kalian berdua hanya akan berakhir seperti ini, seharusnya kalian berdua tak lahir sebagai anak-anakku... maafkan aku, seandainya kalian tak terlahir sebagai anak-anakku, kalian pasti akan lebih bahagia... itulah yang kupikirkan, karena itulah... aku berkata begitu..." ujar Kaisar Dal menutupi kedua matanya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat air mata menetes ke wajahnya "selain Fuyo dan Hayabusa yang memang kulihat jasadnya, aku tak pernah berusaha mencaritahu apakah Yui memang masih hidup atau tidak, karena meski Yui masih hidup, aku takut Yui berkata kalau ia tak membutuhkan ayahnya, karena itu aku tak pernah lagi mencari tahu soal kalian tanpa kuketahui kalau ternyata selama ini kalian harus menderita... permintaan maaf seperti apapun takkan bisa menebus kesalahanku... aku benar-benar ayah yang payah, maafkan aku... Fuyo... Yui...".

"terlambat... jika ayah tak membutuhkanku, maka aku juga tak memerlukan ayah di sisiku..." ujar Fuyo terduduk lemas dan menutupi wajahnya yang berlinang air mata "kukira sejak awal... keberadaanku tak diinginkan... kupikir aku memang tak dibutuhkan, karena itu... aku juga tak memerlukan ayah di sisiku... dengan begitu impas kan... tanpa kutahu... kalau ternyata ayah sangat menyayangi kami berdua...".

Kaisar Dal memeluk anaknya "terima kasih karena telah bertahan hidup, Fuyo, Yui...".

Entah Yui atau Fuyo, yang jelas Yona dkk lega melihat ayah dan anak ini berdamai. Setelah Yui atau Fuyo menangis selama beberapa saat di pelukan Kaisar Dal, Kaisar Dal memegang kedua bahu putrinya; menanyakan soal perasaan dan hubungan Yui pada Arslan dan Fuyo pada Hayabusa. Kaisar Dal mengakui, Arslan pria yang baik, tapi tak peduli sebesar apapun perasaan Yui dan Arslan, Kaisar Dal tak mungkin merestui hubungan mereka berdua dan menyerahkan Yui pada anak dari pria yang telah mencelakakan ibu mereka, dan Yui mengerti hal itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar keributan dari luar, dimana Amitha mencoba menghentikan Midori yang memaksa masuk setelah mendengar bahwa Yui adalah putri kandung Kaisar Dal. Saat Midori ingin bicara dengan Yui, Jae Ha membentengi Yui.

"aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah Yui putri kandung raja Kaisar Dal, dengan Yui mantan kekasih Arslan, adalah orang yang sama?" ujar Midori.

Yui mengangguk.

Midori menamparnya.

"Midori? apa-apaan..." ujar Arslan berdiri dan menahan Midori.

Jae Ha mendekap Yui untuk melindungi Yui dari Midori yang ditahan oleh Arslan "hentikan?! kenapa kau malah menamparnya?".

"karena dia wanita yang dicintai Arslan!? tak peduli sebaik apapun perilakunya dan sebesar apapun kasih sayang yang Arslan berikan padaku, takkan bisa menandingi sedetik tatapan matanya ketika Arslan teringat padamu!? tersirat dari sorot matanya betapa besarnya perasaan cintanya padamu, meski kau memilih pergi meninggalkannya... dia sangat mencintaimu... tapi kenapa kau meninggalkannya?" ujar Midori terduduk lemas sambil menyeka air matanya yang berlinang "aku iri padamu, kenapa harus kau yang dipilihnya?".

"jangan ada yang ikut campur!?" ujar Yui yang bangun dari dekapan Jae Ha.

Detik berikutnya, Jae Ha menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya, berdiri dan menghela napas setelah melihat Midori ditampar balik "kau sendiri yang ikut campur, Fuyo-chan...".

Setelah menampar balik Midori, Fuyo mencengkram baju Midori "itu untuk adikku, dan alasan kenapa mereka berpisah atas permintaanku. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi akan kukatakan ini sebagai kakaknya, karena tidak seperti 'Fuyo', 'Yui' tak bisa membalas dendam karena ia akan selalu merasa ragu selama ia masih bersama Arslan. Penyebab penderitaan yang menimpa ibu kami, aku dan Yui adalah ayah kandung Arslan. Aku bukannya ingin 'Yui' membalas dendam atas kematian kami berdua tapi aku hanya tak ingin ia terus dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah atas kematianku dan ibu kami. 'Yui' tetap manusia biasa, ia juga membenci ayah kandung Arslan sebagai penyebab kesengsaraan kami tapi kebencian 'Yui' terhalang oleh perasaannya pada Arslan. Sebagai kakaknya, aku hanya ingin adikku terus hidup dan aku tak rela jika ia harus hidup menderita!?".

"karena itu, aku menghilangkan keraguannya... hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya... aku tahu Yui menahan kebenciannya pada ayahku karena aku dan aku tahu Yui akan terus melakukan itu karena aku... aku juga tahu kalau kebenciannya terlalu besar untuk ditahan selamanya... itu sebabnya aku akan melepaskannya, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tidak menahannya yang pergi meninggalkanku dan mengakhiri hubungan kami sebelum Yui membalas dendam pada ayahku" ujar Arslan duduk di samping Midori "aku rela memberikan apapun demi kebahagiaan Yui, termasuk melepaskannya, memberikan kebebasannya kembali dan membiarkannya pergi dariku".

"dasar bodoh, kenapa kau katakan itu padaku di depan istrimu? Bukankah sudah kubilang, jika kau benar-benar mencintai orang itu, kau tak harus memilikinya... jika perasaanmu memang tulus, asal orang itu bahagia, itulah kebahagiaan terbesar... karena itu aku memintamu untuk mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri dan aku takkan memaafkanmu jika kau tak bahagia, Arslan... jangan membuatku mengatakan hal yang sama dua kali" ujar Yui menyentil dahi Arslan dan tersenyum lebar.

Melihat Yui tersenyum begitu lembut, Arslan hampir memeluknya, andai saja Jae Ha tak lebih dulu menyelamatkan Yui dengan cara memeluk Yui dari belakang dan menahan Arslan sambil memegang wajah Arslan "oh, maaf... kupikir tak seharusnya kau memeluk mantan kekasihmu di hadapan istrimu saat ini~".

Yui tertawa dan memegang lengan Jae Ha "kak Jae Ha, kenapa kau jadi overprotektif seperti Hak?".

"apa boleh buat, refleks... sebab saat aku memikirkan kalau kau akan dipeluk laki-laki lain, aku jadi merasa seperti seorang ayah yang tak rela memberikan putrinya pada orang lain..." ujar Jae Ha merangkul Yui dari belakang.

Yui memegang kedua bahu Jae Ha dengan tangan bergetar dan tertawa lepas "memangnya kau ayahku? Usia kita hanya beda 9 tahun, kan?".

"lolicon..." ujar Yun.

"yang benar bukannya pedofil?" ujar Hak.

"hei, itu lebih parah lagi, Hak?!" sahut Yona menahan tawa.

"terima kasih pujiannya~" ujar Jae Ha tersenyum lebar.

"kau bersama orang-orang yang cukup aneh, apa tak masalah?" ujar Arslan.

"begitulah..." sahut Yui tersenyum.

"kelihatannya mereka orang-orang yang baik" ujar Arslan tersenyum lega.

"maaf karena aku menamparmu..." ujar Midori berdiri dan tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca "aku benar-benar iri kepadamu... bukan hanya karena dia mencintaimu, tapi juga karena dalam tubuh kecilmu, tersimpan kebaikan hati, ketegaran dan ketulusan yang membuatmu tetap bersinar meskipun kau sendiri ada di tengah kegelapan...".

"aku tak sekuat yang kau kira..." ujar Yui tersenyum lembut, lalu memeluk Jae Ha.

Jae Ha merasa Yui tak seperti biasanya, bukan hanya karena tatapan tajam menusuk dari Arslan dan Kaisar Dal tapi biasanya Yui tak akan berbuat seperti ini di hadapan yang lain "Yui-chan?".

"pada awalnya, aku ingin berada di dekatmu karena aku suka mendengar suaramu yang mirip dengannya, rasanya menenangkan bagiku... berbeda dengan kak Fuyo yang sejak awal memang tertarik padamu karena kau tak takut padanya dan kau tak pernah bohong padanya..." ujar Yui tersenyum lebar setelah mengecup kening Jae Ha "tolong jaga kak Fuyo, Jae Ha".

Saat Yui tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya sambil tersenyum, seisi ruangan kembali rusuh ketika Jae Ha yang hendak memeriksanya juga ikut pingsan.

.


	22. Clarity

**Chapter 22 – Clarity**

 _If our love's tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Doesn't mean were bound for life_

 _And i will find you_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Saat Jae Ha membuka matanya, ia menemukan Fuyo tengah mengejar Yui yang menghampiri wanita dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan mereka berdua, yang diyakini Jae Ha sebagai Sumire, ibu kandung Yui dan Fuyo.

Tak disangka, Sumire malah mendorong Yui yang ditangkap oleh Fuyo.

"dasar adik bandel!? Mau kemana kau? jangan seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini sementara kau sudah seenaknya membuatku tetap hidup di dunia ini dengan tinggal di dalam tubuhmu?!" bentak Fuyo sambil memeluk erat Yui.

"tapi, kak Fuyo... aku tak ingin merenggut kebahagiaan kakak yang sudah ada di depan mata!? Kau mencintai Jae Ha, kan? di dalam satu tubuh ini, ada dua roh yang mencintai dua pria yang berbeda, salah satu dari kita harus mengalah, karena itulah..." ujar Yui menggenggam kedua tangan Fuyo "biarkan aku pergi ke tempat ibu, aku sudah cukup puas dengan hidupku selama ini... aku bersyukur, karena aku bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman dan sahabat yang baik, yang menerimaku apa adanya seperti keluargaku sendiri dan memiliki keluarga, kakak serta ayah yang menyayangiku... dan aku sempat merasakan cinta pertama yang bisa mengubah hidupku".

"tetaplah disini... tetaplah bersamaku, Yui... aku tak ingin berpisah darimu..." isak Fuyo, pasca mengecup kening Yui, saat ia memeluk erat Yui, sekeliling tubuhnya bersinar hijau kekuningan dan melebur dengan Yui.

Sebelum cahaya putih menyelimutinya dan menyilaukan matanya, Jae Ha sempat melihat saat Fuyo dan Yui melebur menjadi satu orang. Sumire yang entah sejak kapan berada di depannya tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"tolong jaga putriku".

* * *

Seperti saat ia baru sadar pasca tenggelam dan mengalami hipotermia di akhir musim dingin, ia menemukan teman-temannya berada di sekelilingnya, menatapnya dengan sorot mata cemas yang berganti dengan ekspresi lega saat ia sudah sadar. Teringat apa yang terakhir kali ia lihat dalam mimpinya dan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan, hal pertama yang ditanyakan Jae Ha saat ia bangun adalah kondisi Yui dan Fuyo.

Masalahnya sedikit rumit.

Tadi di tengah kepanikan, Hakuya dan Yohime masuk. Dengan kekuatan penyembuh yang ia miliki, Yohime menyembuhkan luka dan memulihkan tenaga mereka yang terluka (tentu saja di antaranya adalah Jae Ha, Yasmine dan Leila). Untuk Yui dan Fuyo, ada masalah tersendiri. Hakuya yang dirasuki oleh Tenryu memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat roh dan menahan roh yang akan pergi menuju perbatasan sedangkan Yohime yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh dapat menyambung kembali benang yang terjalin antara roh dan tubuh selama spiritnya masih tersisa, itu sebabnya mereka berdua bisa menahan Yui dan Fuyo untuk tetap di dunia ini meskipun ada yang meleset dari perhitungan mereka. Terjadi perubahan drastis pada tubuh Yui dimana tubuhnya yang semula seperti anak kecil berusia 10 tahun, kini berubah menjadi tubuh wanita dewasa yang biasanya hanya muncul saat roh Fuyo keluar. Kedua kakinya yang cacat kini menjadi sempurna dan matanya yang semula buta, kini bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Dengan mata takjub, ia menatap sekelilingnya yang kini dapat ia lihat jelas untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan ke dunia, ia akhirnya bisa melihat dunia di sekitarnya dengan matanya sendiri. Saat ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada teman-teman dan keluarganya yang kini berkumpul di dekatnya, Jae Ha memeluknya erat tanpa memerdulikan pandangan yang lain.

"jangan membuatku takut?! kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu?!".

"untuk siapa kau ucapkan kata-kata itu? pada Yui atau Fuyo?".

Jae Ha merenggangkan pelukannya, ia memegang bahu gadis yang ia anggap sebagai permata dari laut di hadapannya dan menatapnya lurus "mau Yui atau Fuyo, aku tak peduli, karena yang kuinginkan adalah kau... bagiku kau adalah kau, tak peduli Yui atau Fuyo...".

"maafkan aku..." ujarnya, mengadu dahinya pada dahi Jae Ha "aku bukan keduanya, tapi juga keduanya...".

Nampaknya darah kaum Siren dalam tubuh Yui telah mengabulkan keinginan Fuyo dan Yui untuk tetap bersama sehingga jiwa mereka berdua melebur menjadi satu. Terjadi perubahan tak hanya pada fisiknya tapi juga pada kepribadiannya, ingatan serta perasaannya sebagai 'Yui' dan 'Fuyo' tak hilang, malah menyatu dengan sempurna dan melahirkannya kembali ke dunia ini sebagai manusia lain yang baru lahir dari gabungan jiwa dan raga dua orang. Gadis yang baru lahir kembali ini meminta Jae Ha memberinya nama, dan saat Jae Ha bertanya kenapa ia malah memintanya untuk memberinya nama, gadis itu tersenyum.

"karena aku tahu, di antara mereka semua, yang bisa membedakan Yui dan Fuyo dengan jelas adalah kau. Dari sorot matamu barusan, kau tahu bahwa aku bukan Yui atau Fuyo, karena itu kau berkata begitu, kan?".

"itu berkat instingku... atau mungkin bisa kusebut sebagai perasaanku... Fuyu...".

Jae Ha memberi nama gadis yang terlahir kembali ini dengan nama 'Fuyu' yang artinya musim dingin.

Musim dingin saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Fuyo, saat ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya lalu diselamatkan oleh Fuyo dan Yui, saat ia menyadari kalau ia terlanjur terpikat pada permata dari dalam laut ini, saat putri duyung yang menyelamatkannya dari dasar laut saat ia merasa ia akan mati ini membawanya kembali ke permukaan dan membuatnya bisa bernapas kembali.

"satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat jika kalian menjadi seorang ayah, kau pasti akan menangis jika kau memiliki anak perempuan karena tak peduli betapa kau menyayanginya dan tak peduli sebesar apa kasih sayang yang kau berikan saat kau membesarkannya, pada akhirnya dia akan diambil oleh pria lain... kurasa ini dilema yang harus dirasakan oleh setiap ayah pada saat putri kesayangannya lebih memilih untuk pergi bersama dengan pria yang dicintai..." gumam Dal yang melipat tangan dan menghela napas, dia merasa ingin menangis menyadari putrinya akan meninggalkannya lagi.

Setelah ia mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali; kini Fuyu tak perlu terikat dengan kuil Sakura merah dan dengan digabungkannya Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan Kekaisaran Kai Utara, ayahnya bukan lagi Kaisar Kai Selatan dan ia bukan lagi putri Kekasiaran Kai Selatan, Fuyu yang tentu lebih memilih untuk ikut dengan Yona dkk ke kerajaan Kouka, bukan hanya karena ia tak ingin berpisah dari Jae Ha, tapi juga karena ia merasa kalau ia harus membantu Yona dkk berusaha menyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia akan mengunjungi ayahnya sesekali dan tak seperti sebelum semua salah paham di antara mereka berdua dibereskan, kini ia takkan lagi menganggap ayah kandungnya membencinya atau membuangnya.

"harus!?" ujar Dal beralih menatap Jae Ha "meski aku masih sulit melepaskan putriku, tolong jaga putriku sebab bila tidak, aku takkan membiarkanmu...".

Jae Ha tersenyum mendengar ucapan Dal dan mengangguk "aku pasti akan menjaganya".

* * *

Begitu Yasmine dan Leila sadar, mereka merasa merinding dan sembunyi di dalam selimutnya masing-masing.

"kak, kau marah?" tanya Leila.

"kak, kau marah? kau marah, kan?" tanya Yasmine.

"oh, tahu darimana kalau aku marah?" ujar Hak dengan kening berkerut.

"kelihatan dari auramu..." jawab Leila.

"benar, biarpun mataku diperban, aku juga masih bisa merasakannya, kak..." jawab Yasmine duduk dan menyingkap selimutnya.

"dasar adik-adik bodoh?! Sudah kubilang, jangan memaksakan diri, kan?" ujar Hak memeluk erat Yasmine dan Leila "kalian pikir, bagaimana khawatirnya aku melihat kalian tak sadarkan diri... Jangan ulangi lagi?!".

Melihat Hak memarahi mereka sambil memegangi bahu mereka, keduanya tersenyum sebelum meminta maaf dan memeluk Hak.

"sudah? Sekarang giliranku..." ujar Yona yang memegang kedua tangan Yasmine "Yasmine, kami tahu kau memang tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit... mengenai penyebabnya, kami tak akan bertanya lagi dan menunggu sampai kau sendiri yang menceritakannya saat sudah siap... tapi mengertilah, kau pikir kami tak merasa sakit jika melihatmu terluka? Lebih berhati-hatilah dan jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti ini...".

"iya... maaf..." ujar Yasmine memeluk erat Yona.

* * *

Soo Won dan rombongannya yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik lorong tak bisa keluar dari tempat mereka saat ini dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Setelah semua musuh mereka dari kuil Sakura merah berhasil dilumpuhkan, keanehan terjadi pada Leila dan Yasmine yang paling banyak menjatuhkan musuh. Keduanya tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan. Darah mengalir dari kedua mata Yasmine, timbul luka memar hampir di seluruh tubuh Leila yang demam tinggi sehingga Hak yang baru kembali dan menemukan kedua adiknya dengan kondisi begitu, memanggil Yun untuk menangani mereka berdua. Setelah meminta Kija membopong Yasmine, Hak merebut Leila dari tangan Kyo Ga yang terlihat memeluknya sejak Leila tak sadarkan diri.

"padahal kalau kau ingin menemuinya, temui saja" ujar Geun Tae pada Kyo Ga.

"apa maksud anda? saya kemari hanya untuk mendampingi yang mulia Soo Won" ujar Kyo Ga pergi menjauh saat Soo Won pergi bersama Joo Doh.

* * *

Di tepi pantai pada sore hari itu, Kyo Ga yang berkuda di tepi pantai turun dari kudanya, berdiri menatap langit sore yang berwarna orange kemerahan saat matahari akan tenggelam. Kyo Ga menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Leila yang dibopong oleh Shina. Setelah meminta Shina menurunkannya, Shina menahan tubuh Leila yang terduduk lemas di tepi pantai sehingga Kyo Ga menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"...memangnya tak apa-apa jika kau bergerak sekarang?".

"hanya ingin mengembalikan barang yang tertinggal dari tempatmu, jenderal" sahut Leila yang menyerahkan jepit rambut yang dulu diberikan Kyo Ga padanya.

Saat Kyo Ga kembali menolak mengambil jepit rambut itu karena terserah Leila mau diapakan jepit rambut itu mengingat itu sudah jadi milik Leila dan menyerahkan keputusan tentang apa yang ingin dilakukan Leila pada jepit rambut itu, Leila menceritakan asal usul jepit rambut itu. Jepit rambut yang diberikan Soo Won pada Yona pada hari ulang tahun Yona yang ke-16 tahun, dijual Yona pada Ogi dan akhirnya dibeli Kyo Ga untuk diberikan pada Leila. Jepit rambut itu hanya akan mengingatkan kakaknya dan Yona pada kenangan buruk, ia baru tahu saat Yasmine memberitahunya baru-baru ini sehingga ia berniat melepaskan jepit rambut itu.

"tapi aku tidak bisa membuangnya... karena itu, kukembalikan padamu" ujar Leila meletakkan jepit rambut itu ke tangan Kyo Ga "jangan tanya alasanku, kenapa aku tak bisa membuangnya karena aku sendiri tak mengerti... apa alasanku...".

Saat Leila dibopong oleh Shina karena Leila memintanya membawanya kembali ke kamarnya sebelum ketahuan oleh Hak, Leila sempat menanyakan apa tanggapan rekan Kyo Ga mengenai kedekatan mereka berdua di perjamuan malam itu.

"tenang saja, kita berdua hanya bekerja sama menumbangkan musuh karena kebetulan musuh yang kita hadapi saat ini sama, antek-antek dari kuil Sakura merah benar-benar menyusahkan".

Leila tertawa sinis mendengar jawaban Kyo Ga "benar sekali".

* * *

Sebelum rombongan kerajaan Kouka kembali ke kerajaan Kouka, Hakuya dan Yohime sebagai Kaisar dan permaisuri Kekaisaran Kai yang baru dan telah bersatu kembali; berjanji bahwa tak akan mereka biarkan kuil Sakura merah bertindak semena-mena lagi. Keduanya membentuk tim khusus untuk menumpas kuil Sakura merah yang dipimpin oleh Arslan, dengan informasi dari Fuyu tentang lokasi kuil Sakura merah dll serta kemampuan Amitha untuk melacak jejak, yang jelas mereka meminta rombongan dari Kouka untuk tak campur tangan lebih jauh karena ini masalah yang harus dibereskan oleh Kekaisaran Kai sendiri dan pihak Kekaisaran Kai yang saat ini terdiri dari gabungan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan Kekaisaran Kai Utara didukung oleh nomaden takkan berhenti sampai kuil Sakura merah benar-benar musnah demi kedamaian anak cucu mereka di masa depan.

Mantan Kaisar Kai Selatan, Dal diminta ikut andil jalannya pemerintahan Kekaisaran Kai yang kini dipimpin oleh Hakuya dan Yohime, karena menurut Yohime, kemampuan Dal yang cukup memadai sebagai menteri kemiliteran masih bisa mereka andalkan.

"ampun, tak bisakah kalian biarkan orang tua ini istirahat dan pensiun saja?" gerutu Dal yang tertawa getir saat Yohime dan Hakuya malah memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di kastil sebagai menteri kemiliteran di saat ia berniat pergi ke pengasingan.

Orang-orang yang memang harus dihukum, diberi hukuman seadil dan semanusiawi mungkin, semua berkat kebaikan hati Yohime sebagai permaisuri. Tak heran jika orang lain menganggap Yohime lembek karena sebisa mungkin Yohime menghindarkan hukuman mati, tidak peduli seberat apapun kejahatan orang tersebut. Salah satunya adalah Aso yang hanya diasingkan dan Darius yang dijadikan tahanan rumah serta diberikan kebebasan bersyarat asalkan ia bersedia membantu memusnahkan kuil Sakura merah bersama Arslan.

Saat Darius mengajak Yasmine bicara untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Kija ikut bersama mereka berdua karena ia diminta Yona dan Hak untuk mendampingi Yasmine.

"kelihatannya aku tidak dipercaya sama sekali, ya? wajar, sih..." ujar Darius.

"jadi... apa yang ingin kau katakan? Jika masih hal yang sama, maka jawabanku tetap sama... biar bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu" ujar Yasmine.

"kenapa? apa sudah ada yang kau cintai?" ujar Darius.

"benar, sudah ada orang yang kucintai... di atas segalanya, aku sangat mencintainya..." ujar Yasmine dengan sorot mata yang sungguh-sungguh.

"kau tahu, aku tipe keras kepala yang selalu berusaha keras mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, jadi aku tak bisa janji padamu kalau aku akan mundur meski kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau cintai..." ujar Darius menggaruk lehernya "jadi... apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?".

"jangan menemuiku lagi setelah ini... atau aku akan membunuhmu..." ujar Yasmine berjalan melewati Darius.

"kenapa? karena kau membenciku?" ujar Darius memegang tangan Yasmine.

"karena kau terlalu mirip dengan laki-laki yang paling kubenci di dunia ini!? Dia membunuh adik-adikku... karena itulah..." ujar Yasmine menepis tangan Darius, setetes air mata mengalir dari mata kirinya "aku harus membunuh pria itu... dan kau yang terlalu mirip dengannya, kau pikir aku bisa mencintaimu? Kau hanya akan membuatku makin sengsara... aku sudah sangat terluka... tinggalkan aku sendiri...".

"Darius, apa yang kau rasakan pada nona Yasmine itu namanya bukan cinta, tapi obsesi... jika kau memang mencintainya, jika perasaanmu memang tulus, seharusnya sudah cukup bagimu asal orang yang kau cintai bisa bahagia, bukannya malah memaksakan perasaanmu sendiri dan membuatnya menangis..." ujar Kija menutupi kedua mata Yasmine dengan tangan kirinya dari belakang, memegang sebelah tangan Yasmine dan memutar tubuh Yasmine lalu menyandarkan wajah Yasmine ke bahunya, menatap tajam Darius "lalu harusnya anda teliti dulu apa wanita yang anda rayu sudah menjadi milik orang lain atau belum".

"oh? maaf, aku tak tahu kalau ternyata begitu hubungan kalian berdua" ujar Darius tersenyum sendu melihat Kija memeluk Yasmine "cara bicara dan tingkah lakumu yang sopan membuatku mengira kalau kau semacam pengawalnya tapi jelas sekarang penyebab sikap overprotektifmu dan tampaknya... sudah tak ada celah untukku...".

Begitu Darius pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Yasmine mendongak menatap Kija dengan mata terbelalak "kukira hanya Jae Ha dan kakakku yang bisa pura-pura begitu, tak kusangka kau juga bisa begitu?".

"aku tak suka ini, tapi memang aku menjadikan Jae Ha sebagai referensi tentang kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Jae Ha jika nona Fuyu ada di posisi anda saat ini, dan..." ujar Kija yang bersujud di hadapan Yasmine "mohon maaf atas kelancanganku!?".

Setelah Yasmine meyakinkan kalau ia tidak keberatan dan meminta Kija untuk merahasiakan apa yang ia lakukan, Kija setuju sebab jika apa yang ia lakukan barusan diketahui teman-teman mereka, pasti tak akan selesai hanya dengan amukan Hak si kakak overprotektif dan kakak Jae Ha yang usil. Saat Kija berbalik memunggungi Yasmine dan mengajaknya kembali, Yasmine melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Kija dari belakang.

"maaf, biarkan aku begini... sebentar saja...".

Kija tak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ia merasakan kehangatan di punggungnya, tapi ketika ia ingin menoleh ke belakang, Yasmine melarangnya sehingga ia tak bisa melihat ke belakang.

"nona Yasmine... anda menangis?".

"memangnya... siapa yang menangis? tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja... hanya luka lamaku terasa sakit..." ujar Yasmine menyandarkan dahinya ke bahu Kija, dimana mata kirinya yang terasa berdenyut meneteskan air mata.

* * *

Sebelum kembali ke Kouka, Fuyu dan Yona dkk pergi bersama Dal, Arslan dan Amitha yang berniat mengunjungi makam mendiang Shoka, Sumire dan Hayabusa.

"kenapa, Fuyu?" tanya Jae Ha yang menggandeng tangannya.

"tidak... tidak apa-apa..." ujar Fuyu mengajak Jae Ha dan yang lain kembali, tersenyum saat ia melihat sosok transparan dari mendiang ibu kandungnya, ibu tirinya serta adiknya yang seolah ikut mengantarkan kepergiannya ke Kouka.


	23. Green Dragon and Mermaid Princess

**Chapter 23 – Green Dragon and Mermaid Princess**

 _Just Wanna Give Something Sweet And Fluffy About Them XD_

 _Love is an Open Door, Enjoy It_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Sesuai dengan rumor yang beredar tentangnya, Dal adalah orang yang tegas, keras malah. Yang tak mengenalnya secara dekat atau menaruh loyalitas padanya, tentu akan mengira Dal sebagai Kaisar yang tiran dan serakah. Kenyataannya, Dal hanya pria yang kikuk, dibesarkan sebagai pewaris tunggal di lingkungan kastil yang keras membuatnya menjadi pria yang kaku. Hanya Sumire dan Shoka, istrinya yang memahami hal ini sehingga keduanya maklum dan menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua; sebagai sesama wanita yang harus berbagi suami karena pria yang mereka cintai adalah pria yang sama. Sikap kerasnya berubah setelah ia bertemu wanita yang bisa memahaminya, menerimanya apa adanya, mencintainya meski wanita yang ia cintai harus meninggalkannya begitu cepat.

Meskipun Shoka sebagai permaisurinya lebih sering mendampinginya, sebelum sempat timbul cinta padanya, wanita itu harus meninggalkannya setelah melahirkan Hayabusa. Tinggallah ia bersama Hayabusa karena Sumire juga pergi meninggalkannya, membawa Yui dan Fuyo serta sehingga bukan Dal namanya jika ia bisa melepaskan putrinya begitu saja. Malam itu setelah mereka berziarah ke makam Shoka, Sumire dan Hayabusa, Dal duduk sambil melipat tangan dengan dahi berkerut di hadapan Jae Ha dan Fuyu yang diminta duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"de javu" ujar Zeno tersenyum lebar.

"benar" angguk Kija dan Shina.

"menyusahkan?!" pekik Yona dan Hak yang merasa melihat diri mereka berdua yang harus berhadapan dengan Mundok dan Maya begitu perasaan mereka satu sama lain diketahui*.

*(baca cerita lengkapnya di fanfic Flower and Leaf).

"jika kau ingin aku melepaskan putriku dan membiarkannya ikut dengan kalian... denganmu, tepatnya... berikan kepastian".

"maksudnya?" tanya Fuyu menautkan alis, tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk.

"menikahlah".

Kalimat yang sudah diduga oleh Jae Ha.

Kalimat yang tak diduga oleh Fuyu.

Kalimat yang membuat teman-temannya memberikan reaksi yang berbeda, seperti Yona, Leila dan Yasmine yang terlihat sumringah, Yun dan Shina yang mata dan bibirnya membulat seperti butir nasi, Hak yang berusaha keras menyembunyikan seringai lebarnya saat menahan tawa, Zeno yang tersenyum lebar, Kija yang memegangi kepalanya karena pusing mendadak saat ia mengingat perjodohan yang harus ia alami akibat ulah neneknya sementara Ao hanya diam dan memakan kenarinya dengan tenang.

"baik" angguk Jae Ha.

"EH!?" pekik Fuyu dan teman-temannya bersamaan.

"kau keberatan?" tanya Jae Ha.

Fuyu menggelengkan kepala "bukan!? hanya saja... apa tak masalah jika menikah denganku? seperti yang kau tahu, aku bukan wanita baik-baik, aku...".

Melihat Fuyu menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Jae Ha memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, memegang dagu Fuyu dan mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga matanya bisa bertatapan dengannya.

"jika itu tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lalumu, aku tak peduli karena yang kuinginkan adalah kau. Jika kau tak percaya padaku, akan kukatakan sebanyak apapun yang ingin kau dengar. Jika tak puas dengan kata-kata, akan kuberikan buktinya dengan terus berada di sampingmu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu karena sejak aku menyadari perasaanku, sejak awal aku sama sekali tak berniat melepaskanmu" ujar Jae Ha mengecup kening Fuyu dan memegang dagu Fuyu "pilihlah aku... menikahlah denganku, Fuyu".

Seperti butiran air laut yang keluar dari mutiara berwarna hitam itu, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata Fuyu yang menerima lamaran Jae Ha "HUWAAAAAAAAAA".

Jae Ha tertawa melihat reaksi Fuyu, tersenyum sambil mengadu dahinya "kau ini, masih saja cengeng".

"kurasa perempuan manapun pasti menangis bahagia saat dihadapkan pada pernikahan terlebih jika pria yang ia nikahi adalah orang yang ia cintai" ujar Leila tertawa sambil menyeka air mata haru dan menepuk kepala Yona yang menangis terharu.

"kenapa, Zeno?" tanya Yasmine melihat Ouryuu Zeno yang terlihat sangat senang di antara ke-3 ksatria naga lainnya.

"tidak, hanya saja... ini mengingatkanku pada saat aku melamar Kaya, Kaya juga menangis seperti itu saat aku melamarnya" ujar Zeno tersenyum lebar.

Pernikahan keduanya akhirnya diadakan sebelum rombongan Yona dkk kembali ke Kouka di kuil yang ada di Banshee, secara diam-diam tentunya. Hanya keluarga mereka, seperti para perwakilan dari kaum nomaden dan orang terdekat Fuyu dari keluarga Fuyu seperti Amitha, Arslan, Midori, Yohime dan Hakuya juga Yona dkk, kapten Gigan dan awak kapalnya (meski Arslan hanya mengawasi dari jauh saat pesta pernikahan mereka berdua). Acara berlangsung singkat, tapi dipenuhi harapan untuk kebahagiaan mereka di masa depan. Untuk Ryokuryuu dari kerajaan Kouka dan putri duyung kaum Siren dari Kekaisaran Kai.


	24. Back to The Wind's Fang

**Chapter 24 – Back to The Wind's Fang**

 _Selama masih hidup, setiap luka akan sembuh meski meninggalkan bekas_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

 **Fuuga...**

Lily berkeliling dengan gelagat mencari sesuatu; tepatnya seseorang kesana kemari. Selama ia mengungsi dan tinggal di Fuuga, ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk belajar banyak hal dan ikut melakukan berbagai kegiatan bersama warga di Fuuga berfokus pada ilmu kedokteran dan seni wajib militer.

Yap, Lily mempelajari ilmu kedokteran agar ia bisa tahu bagaimana menangani orang lain yang terluka karena ia tak ingin hanya bisa berpangku tangan melihat orang yang ia sayangi terluka sedangkan seni wajib militer ia pelajari agar ia juga bisa bertarung, tak hanya dilindungi oleh orang lain saat ia terjebak dalam situasi bahaya. Pemicunya? Tentu saja karena apa yang telah ia lewati selama ini sejak ia bertemu dengan Yona hingga apa yang terjadi pada Tae Woo baru-baru ini.

Selama perjalanan menuju Fuuga yang biasanya memerlukan waktu satu setengah hari dengan berkuda dari Kuuto (yang menjadi dua hari karena mereka perlu berhenti beberapa kali untuk mengistirahatkan Tae Woo yang kondisinya memburuk akibat lukanya; meski Tae Woo sendiri bersikeras bahwa ia masih bisa melanjutkan perjalanan) Lily mencemaskan kondisi Tae Woo yang terlihat memburuk karena ia memaksakan diri untuk kembali ke Fuuga sementara luka di tubuhnya melemahkan tubuhnya yang terkena racun, sehingga saat mereka tiba di Fuuga yang memiliki dokter hebat, Han Dae secepatnya membawa Tae Woo ke mansion klan dimana para dayang bawahan Maya, mulai dari Mizuki dan Kayano sebagai spesialis pengobatan bersama Mulan sebagai perawat sudah bersiap setelah mendapatkan kabar dari Mundok bahwa mereka perlu menangani Tae Woo. Kayano adalah spesialis pengobatan dalam tubuh, Mizuki adalah spesialis pengobatan luar tubuh.

Tak seperti Mizuki yang mengomeli Tae Woo karena memaksakan diri melakukan perjalanan kembali dengan luka di tubuhnya yang bisa terbuka kapan saja, Kayano meminta Kyouka (adik kembar Mizuki) yang memiliki kemampuan teleport (berpindah tempat) membantunya pergi ke rumah dokter di hutan Timur untuk mengambil persediaan obat untuk membuat penawar racun yang ada di tubuh Tae Woo. Meski racun itu sudah dikeluarkan oleh tabib istana, racun yang masuk ke tubuh Tae Woo bisa menimbulkan infeksi, memperlambat proses penyembuhan dan menimbulkan peradangan di sekitar mulut lukanya.

"demamnya bisa kembali dan bertambah parah jika luka di tubuhnya belum sembuh betul, dan penyebab kenapa ia merasa sesak napas adalah karena luka di tubuhnya menggores diafragma yang terletak di bagian bawah paru-paru, ditambah racun dalam tubuhnya menimbulkan infeksi yang membuat lukanya lambat sembuh".

Diagnosis dari Kayano membuat Lily kembali tak bisa tidur sehingga ia lebih memilih berjaga di samping Tae Woo untuk merawatnya saat ia demam tinggi dan mungkin tak tidur semalaman lagi jika saja Mulan tak memintanya istirahat sementara ia yang akan mengawasi kondisi Tae Woo dengan berjanji kalau ia akan membangunkan Lily jika terjadi perubahan. Berhari-hari setelah itu mereka lewati dengan Lily yang membantu teman-teman Tae Woo di Fuuga untuk mengawasi Tae Woo yang termasuk bandel.

Baru tadi pagi kondisi Tae Woo membaik dan ia hilang dari kamarnya sebelum Lily mengantar makan siangnya, lagi-lagi. Saat ia melewati pepohonan yang berjajar rapi di tepi sungai, Lily melihat tombak Tae Woo dari balik semak.

" _jenderal bodoh satu itu... masih saja!?"_ pikir Lily menepuk dahinya, tak habis pikir kenapa jenderal satu ini tak bisa beristirahat dengan benar dan menahan diri untuk tak latihan sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar pulih? Sudah beberapa kali ia memergoki Tae Woo kabur dari kamarnya saat ia merasa baikan dan latihan di tempat yang tak dilihat orang lalu berakhir dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang memburuk lagi.

"Tae Woo!?" teriak Lily muncul dari balik semak.

Selama tinggal di Fuuga, Lily menyadari bahwa Tae Woo memiliki kemiripan dengan Hak dan bisa dibilang, Tae Woo adalah Hak versi mini. Bukan hanya karakternya yang mirip, bahkan fisiknya juga mirip tapi Lily sama sekali tak memperhitungkan apa yang akan ia lihat kali ini. Matanya membulat saat ia menemukan pakaian serta tombak Tae Woo yang tergeletak di tepi sungai. Tae Woo menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang saat ia baru keluar setelah menyelam ke dalam sungai untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Terlihat otot di tubuhnya yang terbentuk berkat latihan keras yang ia jalani. Bukan hanya otot lengan, bahu dan dada tapi juga otot perut yang terlihat jelas mengingat tubuh Tae Woo yang kini berada di air terlihat jelas dari kepala hingga pinggul.

Lily menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat menyadari kalau ia tidak sengaja melihat Tae Woo "KYA?!".

Tae Woo yang sadar kenapa Lily bereaksi seperti itu karena melihatnya tak mengenakan apa-apa (wajar saja, dia sedang mandi di sungai) langsung menoleh ke arah Lily dan refleks teriak saat Lily berteriak "WAA!?".

* * *

Maya menyisir rambut Tae Yeon yang duduk di pangkuannya terkejut melihat tamu yang baru tiba di mansion klan suku angin di Fuuga tapi seperti Mundok, tentu saja mereka menyambut kedatangan Yona dkk di Fuuga. Setelah Mundok memeluk ketiga cucu angkatnya (meski Hak menghindar dari pelukan Mundok seperti biasa pada saat Yasmine dan Leila dipeluk Mundok), Maya memeluk ketiga anaknya. Saat Maya memeluk Hak, Mundok sempat menggerutu karena Hak bersedia dipeluk Maya tapi malah menghindar saat Mundok ingin memeluknya. Setelah Maya dan Mundok mendengar apa yang terjadi di Kekaisaran Kai baru-baru ini, Hak dan Yona bertanya dimana Tae Woo dan Lily serta bagaimana kondisi mereka mengingat kabar mereka berdua yang mereka dengar terakhir kali membuat mereka berdua khawatir.

Tak masalah dengan Lily, tapi kondisi Tae Woo memang masih mengkhawatirkan meski orang yang bersangkutan tak merasa demikiain. Setelah Maya dan Mundok menceritakan bagaimana kondisi mereka berdua setelah datang ke Fuuga, saat itulah Fuyu membisiki Jae Ha sebelum Jae Ha menggendong Fuyu dan pergi keluar diam-diam.

Jae Ha membopong Fuyu sebelum melompat ke langit dan melirik Fuyu "tapi kau yakin, tak terdengar suara musuh yang datang dari luar?".

Fuyu mengangguk "kurasa hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi setelah Lily meneriakkan nama Tae Woo dan berteriak, kudengar Tae Woo juga berteriak. Mendengar kondisi Tae Woo dari tetua Mundok, bagaimana kalau lukanya terbuka lagi?".

Jae Ha menautkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar seperti apa teriakan Lily dan Tae Woo yang didengar Fuyu "atau malah terjadi hal lain yang sebenarnya tak perlu kita cemaskan?".

* * *

"maaf, maaf, aku benar-benar tak sengaja..." gumam Lily yang menutupi wajahnya, meringkuk sambil membelakangi Tae Woo, wajahnya terasa panas dan benar-benar merah saat ini.

"sudahlah, yang lebih penting... bisa bantu aku mengganti perbanku?" pinta Tae Woo yang saat ini telanjang dada setelah ia mengenakan celananya pasca mengeringkan tubuh, wajahnya yang tersipu sama merahnya dengan Lily.

"oh, sebentar" ujar Lily mengambil isi tas kecilnya yang kini dipenuhi persediaan pertolongan pertama. Lily bersyukur Tae Woo tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang mungkin memerah saat ini karena ia melilitkan perban di tangannya dari belakang Tae Woo _"tenanglah, jantungku... aku ini apa-apaan? mengganti perban memang seperti ini, kan?"_.

Berbeda dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat dan mulus seperti guci porselen, kulit Tae Woo yang coklat karena terbakar matahari memiliki beberapa bekas luka. Sedikit lagi luka di tubuh Tae Woo akan menutup, terlihat dari kulit ari baru yang berwarna agak kemerahan di punggungnya meski luka dalam hingga mulut luka di dadanya memang lambat sembuh akibat racun itu.

"lukamu... mungkin akan berbekas, ya?".

"meski berbekas tak masalah bagiku..." ujar Tae Woo yang detik berikutnya terbelalak saat ia merasakan rambut dan dahi Lily yang bersandar ke punggungnya "...Lily?".

Lily menutup kedua matanya, mengerutkan keningnya yang sandarkan ke punggung Tae Woo dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke luka di punggung Tae Woo yang mungkin berbekas "maaf...".

Tae Woo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghela napas saat melihat Lily hampir menangis "aku sudah bilang, tak masalah bagiku meski berbekas, kan? jangan berekspresi seperti itu...".

"tapi..." ujar Lily menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh, ia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menangis lagi di hadapan Tae Woo dan membuatnya cemas tapi jika teringat apa yang terjadi di malam itu, Lily merasa kesal atas ketidakberdayaannya dan teringat ketakutannya saat itu.

"aku percaya selama kita masih hidup, setiap luka yang kita terima pasti sembuh meski akan meninggalkan bekas. Bagiku, luka yang bisa dilihat mata meski berbekas seperti yang kudapat lebih baik ketimbang luka tak terlihat yang kau dapat... tak seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku atas luka yang kudapat" ujar Tae Woo mengadu dahi dan menggenggam kedua tangan Lily, menyeka air mata Lily dengan tangan kirinya sebelum mencubit pipi Lily "jika sekali lagi kau berpikir kalau kau harus minta maaf padaku, merasa bersalah atau bertanggung jawab atas luka di tubuhku, aku marah".

Lily menyeka air matanya, mengangguk dan tersenyum "baik...".

Setelah Lily selesai membalutkan perban dan Tae Woo memakai kembali baju atasnya, Tae Woo merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekat mereka sehingga ia melempar tombaknya ke atas pohon namun beberapa pisau lempar Jae Ha dan kunai Fuyu berhasil menangkisnya.

"jahatnya, padahal kami mencemaskan kalian, lho" ujar Jae Ha turun dari pohon.

"sambutan yang kasar sekali, ya?" tambah Fuyu yang dibopong Jae Ha.

Lily terkejut melihat teman seperjalanan sahabatnya ada di depan matanya "Jae Ha!? kenapa kau ada disini?".

"dan sejak kapan kalian berdua mengintip kami berdua dari atas pohon?" tanya Tae Woo yang melipat tangan dengan wajah jelas-jelas terganggu.

Setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di Kekaisaran Kai dan menjelaskan siapa Fuyu, Jae Ha memberitahu alasan mereka pergi ke Fuuga karena Hak dan Yona yang mencemaskan mereka berdua serta penyebab kenapa mereka berdua bisa ada disini.

"maaf, kami tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian" ujar Jae Ha tersenyum lebar.

Fuyu mengangguk "benar, tenang saja, kami takkan bilang apa yang kalian lakukan pada yang lain".

"kami tak melakukan apa-apa!? kalian salah paham!?" pekik Tae Woo dan Lily bersamaan.

* * *

"sekarat dan hampir mati karena melindungi perempuan? seingatku aku melatihmu untuk tak dijatuhkan dan hampir mati semudah itu?" ujar Hak melipat tangan, bersandar di depan pintu dan menyeringai.

"aku tak mau dengar hal itu dari orang yang pernah mati sekali dan menyebrang ke alam sana karena melindungi perempuan" ujar Tae Woo memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk menangkis serangan Hak atas ucapannya barusan melihat Hak bersiap mengangkat tangannya.

Detik berikutnya Tae Woo dibuat terkejut karena ia bukannya dipukul, Hak justru memeluknya sebelum mengelus kepala Tae Woo sambil tersenyum "untunglah kau selamat".

Tae Woo menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya tersipu karena senang melihat reaksi Hak. Saat Lily melewatinya, ia menahan Lily "Lily, kembalikan tombakku, kau sembunyikan tombakku dimana?".

"tidak boleh?! Tombakmu sudah kusimpan di tempat yang aman. Akan kuminta tetua Mundok menguncimu di kamar sampai lukamu sembuh jika kau sekali lagi kabur dari kamar untuk berlatih saat lukamu belum sembuh jadi bersiaplah" ujar Lily yang menyembunyikan tombak Tae Woo barusan.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian berdua?" ujar Yona muncul dari belakang Hak.

Lily menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat Yona yang melompat ke pelukannya "Yona?! aku merindukanmu?!".

"aku juga?!" ujar Yona menepuk bahu Lily sebelum memegang bahu Lily dan mengadu dahi "aku khawatir sekali mendengar apa yang terjadi, tapi aku yakin kau akan aman selama tinggal di Fuuga. Senang melihatmu sehat dan baik-baik saja".

"benar, sangat sehat dan baik-baik saja, cerewet malah" gumam Tae Woo menghela napas.

Muncul pertigaan di kepala Lily yang kini melancarkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Tae Woo "kalau kau tak ingin aku cerewet padamu, jaga dirimu dan sayangi dirimu dengan benar, dasar jenderal bodoh?!".

"orang yang selalu mengatai orang lain bodoh adalah si bodoh yang sebenarnya?! memangnya kau ibuku?! aku setahun lebih tua darimu?!" sahut Tae Woo menangkis serangan Lily.

"tak peduli meski kau lebih tua setahun dariku, aku takkan cerewet kalau kau mengurus dirimu sendiri dengan benar?! tunggu dulu, jangan lari?! kau mau lukamu terbuka lagi?!" pekik Lily menahan Tae Woo dengan menarik baju Tae Woo saat Tae Woo bersiap mengambil langkah seribu.

"de javu..." gumam Yasmine.

"benar" angguk Leila.

"de javu terhadap apa?" tanya Yun.

"kakak kami dan Yona" ujar Leila tersenyum simpul.

"di masa lalu, kelahi terus" angguk Yasmine.

"berisik?!" pekik Yona dan Hak bersamaan.

Di tengah pergulatannya dengan Lily, Tae Woo menoleh ke arah Hak "omong-omong, kalian tak berpapasan dengan orang-orang aneh yang mencari kalian atau mendengar isu itu?".

"oh, kau mengingatkanku!? Aku lupa, harusnya aku memberitahu Yona soal isu itu" ujar Lily melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangannya dari Tae Woo.

Saat Yona ingin menanyakan apa maksud Tae Woo dan Lily, Mundok dan Maya mengajak mereka bicara mengenai beberapa hal yang harus mereka urus.


	25. Proposal and Marriage

**Chapter 25 – Proposal and Marriage**

 _Laki-laki mengadu nasib di perang_

 _Wanita meneruskan keturunan dan mendukungnya dari belakang punggungnya_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Maya menepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar "selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua, Fuyu dan Jae Ha".

"terima kasih, nyonya Maya" angguk Jae Ha dan Fuyu.

"lalu, kalian berdua kapan?" tanya Mundok melirik Hak dan Yona yang sukses membuat wajah Yona dan Hak merah padam.

"baiklah, bercandanya sudah dulu..." ujar Maya menghela napas sebelum mengajak mereka masuk ke topik pembicaraan utama "Hak, putri Yona, juga Yasmine dan Leila, kita perlu bicara dengan tetua Mundok".

Ke-4 orang yang disebutkan Maya tetap tinggal di kamar sementara yang lain tetap menunggu di depan kamar. Lily mengantar Tae Woo istirahat ke kamarnya bersama Mizuki dan Kyouka sehingga tinggallah Yun, ke-4 ksatria naga, Mulan dan Kayano.

"tetap saja... kenapa kita diminta menunggu diluar sini?" gumam Yun.

"jangan bilang ini pembicaraan tentang pernikahan mereka berdua?" ujar Jae Ha terkekeh.

"kenapa berpikir begitu?" tanya Kija.

"karena yang dipanggil hanya putri Yona, tuan Hak dan adik-adiknya, kan?" ujar Mulan.

Kayano menepuk tangan "ah, benar, mungkin saja... tuan Hak sudah melamar putri Yona, jadi mungkin saja".

Mulan, Yun, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha dan Fuyu menoleh ke arah Kayano bersamaan dengan ekspresi bersiap mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala mereka masing-masing mulai serta memberikan reaksi masing-masing dari Yun yang berteriak karena kaget, Kija yang merasa bingung bagaimana Kayano bisa tahu, Shina yang mulut dan matanya membulat, Fuyu yang ingin bertanya kapan Hak melakukannya dan Jae Ha yang menyadari Kayano pasti tahu hal itu dari reaksi Zeno yang tetap tenang mendengar berita mengejutkan itu keluar dari mulut istrinya.

Kayano menunjuk Zeno "Zeno yang memberitahu Kayano".

"EH?!" pekik Yun.

"kapan dia..." ujar Kija terpotong.

Jae Ha menunjuk Zeno "tunggu, Zeno, kau pasti mengintip mereka lagi, kan?".

Yun mendorong dagu Jae Ha dengan telapak tangannya "ceritakan apa yang terjadi!?".

"baiklah, jadi malam itu...".

* * *

Tengah malam Hak terbangun, ia beranjak keluar dan Yona menyusulnya. Karena Hak tak bisa tidur, ia memilih untuk jalan-jalan malam dan ia sudah berusaha tak membangunkan yang lain namun tampaknya Yona tak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian sehingga ia menyusul Hak. Keduanya sampai di tepi danau yang ada sebelah Selatan benteng, terlihat bunga yang bersinar kebiruan di bawah sinar rembulan.

"wah, cantiknya~ bunga apa itu?".

"Moonlight Flower, bunga yang tetap bersinar meski di tengah kegelapan malam".

"tidak kusangka kau tahu juga?".

"tidak, awalnya aku juga tak tahu sampai Leila memberitahuku".

Yona tertawa mendengar ucapan Hak yang merengut melihat reaksinya. Hak menggenggam sebelah tangan Yona, mengajaknya duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang mekar di dekat danau. Ini sudah musim semi, wajar saja bunga Sakura sudah mekar.

Hak mengelus rambut Yona dan menyelipkan kotak kayu kecil ke tangan Yona "selamat ulang tahun ke-17 tahun, Hime-sama".

Mata Yona melebar, ia bahkan lupa kalau ini hari ulang tahunnya "...kau ingat?".

"mana mungkin lupa?".

Yona tak pernah menyinggung hari ulang tahunnya di hadapan teman-temannya, begitu juga dengan Hak karena mereka berdua yang paling tahu, apa yang telah terjadi pada malam ulang tahun Yona yang ke-16 tahun. Tak terasa, sudah setahun sejak Soo Won mengkhianati mereka berdua, terasingkan dari kastil dan hidup berkeliling kerajaan Kouka. Banyak hal yang terjadi sejak mereka berdua meninggalkan kastil Hiryuu.

Yona memeluk Hak dan berbisik "...banyak hal yang terjadi sejak kita meninggalkan kastil".

Hak mengangguk, menepuk punggung dan kepala Yona "benar...".

Saat Yona

"kau tak bilang kalau aku tak boleh memberikan hadiah lagi, kan?".

"Hak... masa harus kuberitahu? Maksudku tak usah memaksakan diri hanya untuk membeli sesuatu..." ujar Yona menepuk dahi.

"kata siapa kubeli? Isinya itu kubuat sendiri..." ujar Hak tersenyum simpul.

Yona terkejut "bohong!?".

"serius... untuk apa bohong?".

Yona membuka isi kotak kecil itu dan menemukan sepasang cincin, mendongak menatap Hak dengan mata terbelalak "Hak, ini...".

"meski ini akan membuatmu menangis..." ujar Hak berlutut di depan Yona sambil memegang tangan Yona "maukah kau menikah denganku?".

"iya" ujar Yona tersenyum lebar, memeluk Hak sambil menangis saking bahagianya.

* * *

"begitulah ceritanya".

"kenapa tidak kau ceritakan pada kami dari kemarin, kakek?!" pekik Yun.

Zeno mengayunkan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah Yun sambil tersenyum lebar "karena saat itu bertepatan dengan saat Ryokuryuu dan nona mungil yang akan menikah lebih dulu".

"yah, maaf deh" sahut Yui dan Jae Ha bersamaan sebelum Jae Ha melipat tangan dan tertawa "tapi kujamin, Yona-chan pasti menangis...".

"benar, tapi melihat musume-san menangis setelah dilamar nii-chan membuatku teringat pada wajah Kaya yang menangis saat aku melamarnya, manis sekali" angguk Zeno tersenyum lebar.

Dengan wajah memerah, Kayano memeluk Zeno "Zeno, jangan katakan itu terang-terangan?!".

Zeno tertawa melihat reaksi istrinya "kenapa? manis, kok".

Baru saja Jae Ha berkata begitu, terdengar suara tangisan Yona dari dalam. Rupanya Yona lagi-lagi menangis karena terlalu senang, sebab Mundok dan Maya merestui mereka dan meminta mereka menikah. Tentu saja Yona menangis saat Maya memintanya memanggilnya ibu mulai sekarang dan Yona bisa menganggapnya sebagai ibunya sendiri.

"agak cemburu..." gumam Yasmine melipat tangan dengan wajah tersipu melihat Maya yang memeluk Yona untuk menenangkan Yona.

"aku dengar itu, dan aku tak keberatan jika jumlah putraku bertambah karena ada putriku yang menikah, lho~" sahut Maya tertawa usil.

Yasmine menyodorkan Leila pada Maya "kalau begitu, kakak saja duluan, minta jenderal suku api itu mempersuntingmu sana".

"adikku, kau minta kuhajar?" sahut Leila tersenyum simpul dan dengan pertigaan di kepalanya, ia terlihat seperti Hak yang sedang kesal.

"tuan putri, anda yakin menikah dengan binatang buas itu?" ujar Kija menunjuk Hak dengan jari jempolnya.

"hei, beraninya kau mengatai kakakku binatang buas di hadapan ibu kami?!" pekik Yasmine yang memiting Kija.

"tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin bersamanya".

Mendengar ucapan Yona, Kija dan yang lain memberi selamat dan Hak mendapatkan tepukan keras di punggungnya dari Mundok, Kija dan Jae Ha agar ia membahagiakan Yona dan tidak membuatnya menangis.

Dengan Ik-Su sebagai pendeta, pernikahan dilangsungkan di kuil tersembunyi dekat kediaman Maya selama ini, masih di wilayah suku angin. Mereka tak perlu takut akan ada penyusup yang datang ke tempat ini karena medan sekeliling kediaman Maya memang agak sulit dilalui, hanya ada satu jalan aman menuju kediaman Maya yaitu melewati hutan kabut putih di belakang kuil. Yona mengenakan gaun pengantin merah dengan ornamen bunga teratai. Hak mengenakan jubah (yang modelnya mirip seperti milik Jae Ha) berwarna ungu dengan ornamen dedaunan musim semi.

Melihat Yona menangis, Hak terkekeh "cukup setimpal".

Yona menyeka air matanya "apanya?".

"cukup setimpal untuk tetap hidup dan melihatmu menangis hari ini".

Teringat saat Hak hampir mati pasca jatuh dari jurang, saat Hak mati sekali dan benar-benar menyebrang ke alam sana lalu hampir saja pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, tangisan Yona makin keras.

"kakak!? kenapa malah kau buat tangisannya makin keras!?" sahut Leila menjitak kepala Hak dengan kipasnya sementara Maya mengelus kepala Yona "aduh, make upmu luntur nanti".

Yona tertawa di tengah tangisannya "maaf, tapi aku tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya... terima kasih semuanya, untuk kalian yang selalu ada di dekat kami dan membantu kami... dan terima kasih karena tetap hidup dan selalu berada di sampingku, Hak".

Ucapan Yona membuat Hak memeluknya dan mencium keningnya.

Yun, ke-4 ksatria naga, teman-teman mereka dan keluarga mereka dari suku angin tersenyum, tertawa bersama dan sebagian menangis mendengar ucapan Yona.

Bergandengan tangan, keduanya menuju pintu kuil untuk memulai upacara pernikahan. Cincin pernikahan disematkan di jari tangan mereka masing-masing sebagai bukti pernikahan.

"sekarang sebagai suami istri, kalian sudah bersatu jiwa dan raga" ujar Ik-Su menutup sumpah pernikahan di depan Hak dan Yona serta para audiens lalu mengizinkan mempelai pria untuk mencium mempelai wanita.

Wajah Yona memerah saat ia berhadapan dengan Hak, Hak yang tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yona pun memegang pinggang Yona untuk mengangkat tubuh Yona dan menciumnya. Leila dan Yasmine melakukan toss sebagai tanda untuk memulai tarian mereka sedangkan audiens melemparkan kelopak bunga di keranjang mereka ke langit yang jatuh ke arah kedua mempelai.


	26. Intoxicate Night

**Chapter 26 – Intoxicate Night**

 _Party Fulfilled With Euforia, Tipsy and Glowing_

 _Let's Get Wild Tonight_

* * *

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Pesta pada malam hari dilanjutkan di Fuuga, semua bergembira dengan pernikahan rahasia itu. Tentu saja ini harus dirahasiakan dari orang luar karena mereka tak mau mengundang masalah dari pihak istana.

"aku senang sahabatku menikah dengan pria yang ia cintai, tapi kenapa harus dirahasiakan dari orang luar juga? tapi aku percaya kalau para warga Fuuga pasti akan tutup mulut..." ujar Lily yang menyodorkan botol sake pada Han Dae.

"apa boleh buat, yang dinikahi tuan Hak adalah tuan putri Yona yang berarti menurut tradisi, sekarang ini tuan Hak dan tuan putri Yona berhak mengklaim tahta kerajaan sebagai raja dan ratu kerajaan Kouka" ujar Han Dae mengambil botol sake di tangan Lily dan berterima kasih.

Setelah melihat sekeliling, Lily menghampiri teman-teman seperjalanan Yona, siapa lagi jika bukan Yun dan ke-4 naga (minus satu karena Zeno ada di kamar bersama Kayano) karena ia ingin menanyakan dimana Yona. Yasmine yang tiba bersamaan dengan Lily juga menanyakan dimana Hak.

"tokoh utama kita hari ini malah hilang duluan?" ujar Yun melirik sekeliling.

"jika yang kau maksud Yona-chan dan Hak, Hak sudah menyeretnya ke kamar" sahut Jae Ha terkekeh sambil menunjuk Shina yang menganggukkan kepala untuk mengkonfirmasi apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"wah, cepat sekali? ya, sudah... kalau begitu, kurasa sebaiknya kunikmati saja pesta ini" ujar Yasmine menghela napas dan bergabung dengan kelompok anak-anak suku angin yang barusan memanggilnya.

Saat Kija dan Yun menawarkan Lily ikut bergabung dengan mereka, Lily menolaknya dengan sopan dan memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju deretan botol sake dan hidangan yang tersedia untuk ia letakkan di nampan yang ia bawa.

"taruhan, pasti dia akan menemui Tae Woo" ujar Jae Ha mengajak saudaranya taruhan namun Fuyu melingkarkan kedua lengannya melewati bahu Jae Ha, memeluk Jae Ha dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jae Ha, dari rona merah di wajahnya kelihatannya ia tak tahan lagi untuk menjaga matanya tetap terbuka. Dengan nada sedikit menggoda, kedua mata yang indah ibarat mutiara hitam itu menatap lurus Jae Ha seolah mengundangnya ditambah jari lentiknya memegang wajah Jae Ha perlahan. Meski terlihat jelas kalau ia sudah setengah sadar, entah mengantuk atau karena efek alkohol, senyuman nakal yang ia perlihatkan terlihat sangat menggoda.

"aku ngantuk~ ayo, kita ke kamar saja~".

Satu ucapan dari Fuyu menimbulkan seringai kepuasan di wajah Jae Ha yang menyentil dahi Fuyu dan berbisik "aku tak tahu kalau ternyata kau bisa menggodaku juga".

Setelah Fuyu memeluknya, Jae Ha menahan tubuh Fuyu dengan sebelah tangannya sebelum ia mengambil sebotol sake sebagai penghilang rasa sakit yang akan ia minum bersama Fuyu saat mereka hanya berdua di kamar dan membopong Fuyu "kalau begitu, kami ke kamar dulu~".

"dasar pengantin baru..." gumam Yun geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jae Ha dan Fuyu, ini membuatnya teringat pada Hak dan Yona serta Zeno dan Kayano yang sudah tak ada di tengah pesta karena (tentu saja) mereka ada di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Kini tinggal Yun, Kija dan Shina yang ada di ruang pesta bersama Tak lama kemudian, terlihat Leila menghampiri mereka dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"jika kau mencari kakakmu, dia ada di kamar bersama istrinya" ujar Yun sebelum Leila yang kini duduk di depan mereka bertanya hal yang sama dengan Yasmine dan Lily.

Barusan, Lily dan Yasmine sudah menanyakan hal yang sama, mencari Yona dan Hak sebelum Lily mengambil sebagian hidangan serta sake ke nampan untuk ia bawa pada Tae Woo yang dipaksa istirahat di kamarnya sementara Yasmine yang tak ingin mengganggu pengantin baru ini bergabung dengan kerumunan anak-anak suku angin yang memanggilnya dan memintanya menari.

Leila mengayunkan tangan dan menggelengkan kepala sebelum melirik sekeliling "kalau yang itu aku sudah tahu dan aku takkan heran, yang ingin kuketahui itu mana Yasmine? bahaya jika dia minum sake saat dia lepas dari pengawasanku di tengah pesta seperti ini".

Kija dan Yun mengerutkan kening dan Shina memiringkan kepala mereka. Benar, jika mereka ingat, mereka tak pernah melihat Yasmine minum sake di hadapan mereka, tak seperti kedua kakaknya yang tahan banting jika berurusan dengan minuman beralkohol. Kija tak tahan untuk bertanya pada Leila, apa Yasmine tak tahan alkohol sepertinya atau ini berhubungan dengan penyakit yang diderita Yasmine (gangguan pencernaan akibat tubuhnya menolak makanan).

"tak ada masalah dengan penyakitnya, malah ini lebih berbahaya... dalam artian lain" ujar Leila memasang ekspresi kompleks, antara simpati atau geli.

Tiba-tiba, Kija bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang melingkarkan kedua lengannya melewati bahunya, memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke punggungnya seperti apa yang terjadi hari itu, dimana kehangatan dan aroma bunga melati dari tubuhnya bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas seperti saat ini.

Yasmine!?

Dengan wajah merona merah karena malu, terkejut dan heran, Kija menoleh ke belakang dan bertatapan dengan sepasang mata kucing Yasmine yang menatapnya "...nona Yasmine?".

Tak disangka, Yasmine memegang bahu dan wajah Kija, mencengkram kerah leher baju Kija. Saat jarak wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat dan semakin dekat hingga hampir tak ada jarak, Kija merasa nafasnya berhenti dan tubuhnya terasa beku sesaat ketika ia menyadari Yasmine yang tampaknya berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol hampir menciumnya. Untungnya Leila tak seusil Jae Ha dan Hak, dia tak mungkin membiarkan adik perempuannya yang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada pria polos yang tak bersalah semacam Kija (sebab jika itu Jae Ha, mungkin dia hanya akan membiarkan apa yang akan terjadi dan jika itu Hak, dia pasti akan membuat adiknya tak sadarkan lebih dulu untuk menyelamatkan bibir adiknya dan Kija yang terlalu polos itu).

Sementara anak-anak suku angin yang ada di aula ini menahan napas saat menyaksikan adegan ciuman yang hampir terjadi antara Yasmine dan Kija, Leila segera mengantisipasi apa yang hampir terjadi dengan merebut Ao dari tangan Shina. Mulut Shina yang memberi Ao makan membulat saat Leila melemparkan Ao yang tak bersalah ke wajah Yasmine. Setelah Yasmine melepaskan Ao dari wajahnya, Yun menggunakan kesempatan yang diberikan Leila tadi untuk menyemprotkan serbuk obat bius pada Yasmine sehingga Yasmine tertidur di atas tubuh Kija.

"mission complete" ujar Yun dan Leila melakukan toss.

"duh, maaf sekali ya, Kija... jika Yasmine minum alkohol, dia akan mencium korban terdekat yang berarti itu adalah kau yang jaraknya paling dekat dengannya tadi" ujar Leila tertawa kecil.

* * *

"lalu, kenapa aku yang harus mengantarnya ke kamar?" gerutu Kija yang muncul pertigaan di kepala, jika yang memintanya bukan Yun dan Leila yang telah menyelamatkannya barusan, ia tak ingin menggendong Yasmine yang terlelap ke kamarnya setelah barusan Yasmine hampir saja menciumnya meski itu dilakukan Yasmine karena ia berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

Kakak adik sama saja, sama-sama merepotkan dan sulit ditebak perilakunya, itulah yang sering terlintas di pikiran Kija saat Yasmine atau Hak berulah dengan menjadikan Kija sebagai korban keusilan mereka. Tapi terlepas dari sikap usil mereka berdua, Kija sudah menganggap mereka sebagai bagian dari keluarganya, keluarga yang ia dapat sejak perjalanannya dimulai, keluarga yang dihubungkan oleh ikatan kasat mata meski mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah.

Hanya satu hal yang membuat Kija khawatir mengenai Yasmine, karena Yasmine selalu saja bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja dan tak mau terbuka pada mereka tentang luka yang ia derita. Ia bisa mengerti bahwa sikapnya itu sama dengan Hak, bukan hanya karena harga diri mereka yang tinggi membuat mereka benci dikasihani tapi juga karena mereka tak ingin orang lain khawatir pada mereka. Justru ini yang membuat orang lain khawatir pada mereka.

Setelah meletakkan Yasmine di atas futon yang ada di kamarnya, saat Kija berniat memakaikan selimut padanya, Yasmine menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya. Kija kembali berada di posisi yang berbahaya dan kali ini tak ada seseorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Yasmine yang duduk di atas tubuhnya menahannya di atas futon, dan di saat Kija yang panik berusaha untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan diri dari situasi ini, Yasmine malah memeluknya, menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Kija dan berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"dulu hatiku pernah terluka dengan sangat dalam dan begitu parahnya... tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa baikan, mungkin bukan hanya karena kalian... tapi juga karena kau, Kija... suara dan sikapmu terasa menenangkan bagiku... jadi jangan berpikir kalau aku membencimu, Kija, aku justru berterima kasih padamu karena kau ada di dekatku saat aku menangis...".

Saat Yasmine kembali tertidur, Kija melihat linangan air mata keluar dari mata Yasmine. Kija menghela napas, mengelus rambut dan menepuk kepala Yasmine sebelum ia menyandarkan sebelah punggung tangannya ke dahi, menutup mata perlahan dan mengerutkan keningnya _"kenapa saat untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu jujur, malah terasa sakit bagiku melihat air matamu yang berlinang? Wahai Dewa, jika kau izinkan, tolong izinkan aku melihat lukanya dan beritahu aku, bagaimana cara menyembuhkan lukanya agar aku bisa melihat senyuman tulus darinya saat lukanya sudah sembuh"_.

Setelah meletakkan Yasmine kembali di futon dan menyeka air mata Yasmine, saat Kija ingin menyelimuti Yasmine, Yasmine melingkarkan kedua lengannya melewati bahu Kija, memeluk Kija dan mencium Kija "apa kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu? Aku mencintaimu... aku merindukanmu... selamat malam... Khali...".

Saat Yasmine terlelap di atas tubuhnya sambil memeluknya, Kija menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, terlepas dari keterkejutannya akibat ulah Yasmine yang menciumnya, Kija mengerutkan kening dengan mata terbelalak saat melihat Yasmine menangis lagi, jelas Yasmine salah mengira ia sebagai sosok seseorang saat Yasmine menciumnya tadi "...sebenarnya siapa yang ingin kau peluk, nona Yasmine?".

* * *

Lily tersenyum usil saat kepalanya muncul dari balik kamar "hei, kesepian di kamar sendirian, jenderal?".

Tae Woo memalingkan wajahnya, mengubah posisi tidurnya memunggungi Lily "ini terlalu berlebihan... berikan aku sake paling tidak segelas, tahun ini aku sudah 19 tahun".

"sebotol kecil saja, ya?" ujar Lily tertawa kecil dan masuk sambil membawakan nampan berisi sake serta beberapa hidangan pesta berupa makanan berat seperti nikujaga dan cemilan seperti roti dll.

Tae Woo langsung bangun dan memeluk Lily yang meletakkan nampan itu di sampingnya saat Lily duduk di dekatnya "kau yang terbaik, nona Lily?!".

"hei, sudah kubilang panggil saja nama kecilku, kan?" sahut Lily tertawa geli saat Tae Woo memeluknya.

Detik berikutnya, mereka baru sadar kalau apa yang mereka lakukan memalukan sehingga Tae Woo melepaskan Lily. Lily tak keberatan saat Tae Woo memeluknya karena ini sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Jae Ha, bedanya bagi Lily, ia bisa merasakan kalau Tae Woo bukan tipe pria playboy yang akan menyentuh sembarang wanita karena dia tipe pria yang menghargai dan menjaga wanita. Hal ini ia sadari sejak lama tapi hal itu makin jelas setelah ia mengungsi di Fuuga sementara waktu ini. Meski banyak wanita yang akrab dengannya, dia tak memiliki wanita spesial (kekasih) di Fuuga. Wajahnya memerah, kenapa ia memikirkan hal ini?

Karena terlalu fokus pada pikirannya, Lily hampir saja luput mendengar pertanyaan Tae Woo tentang kemana ia akan pergi setelah dijemput ayahnya kembali karena urusan di Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan urusan dengan kuil Sakura merah sudah beres "apa kau akan kembali ke Suiko atau kembali ke Sensui?".

"masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus di Sensui, jadi kurasa setelah ini aku akan kembali ke Sensui".

Rombongan Soo Won sudah kembali ke kerajaan Kouka, yang berarti sebentar lagi rombongan An Joon Gi akan datang untuk menjemputnya di Fuuga. Ia akan kembali ke rumahnya, wilayah suku air tempat ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan, tempat orang-orang yang ia sayangi berada serta tempat warga suku air yang ingin ia lindungi berada. Ia merasa nyaman tinggal di Fuuga tapi ia tahu, ada kewajiban yang harus ia penuhi sebagai putri jenderal suku air sehingga ia harus kembali. Ia sadar akan hal itu, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuatnya merasa kalau ia pasti akan merindukan kesehariannya di Fuuga. Sebagian dirinya merasa kesepian mengetahui fakta kalau ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"sepertinya akan jadi sepi".

Lily terkejut mendengar ucapan Tae Woo "maksudnya?".

"yah, sebab tak ada lagi yang cerewet padaku tiap hari, sepertimu".

Ucapan Tae Woo membuatnya kembali memukulinya "Tae Woo!? Aku cerewet begini karena aku peduli padamu, tahu!?".

"karena apa? karena lukaku ini? Sebenarnya... kau menganggapku sebagai apa?" ujar Tae Woo menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Lily, awalnya untuk menahan serangan Lily namun kini keduanya bertatapan intens.

Efek alkohol, mungkin. Keduanya sama-sama mabuk meski masih terbilang ringan mengingat sedikitnya jumlah alkohol yang sudah mereka tengguk. Tak ada lagi suara yang keluar setelah pertanyaan Tae Woo yang jawabannya masih menggantung di udara namun kedekatan mereka saat ini membuat suhu tubuh dan detak jantung mereka berdua meningkat.

Lily tak menjawab pertanyaan Tae Woo, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya melewati celah di antara kedua tangan Tae Woo dan memeluk Tae Woo. Lily mencengkram kain baju di bagian punggung Tae Woo dan berusaha berhati-hati untuk tak menyakiti luka di punggung Tae Woo sambil menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Tae Woo. Mendengar suara detak jantung Tae Woo saat ini membuatnya merasa tenang.

" _begitu cepat, seolah akan meledak... ini detak jantungku atau detak jantung Tae Woo?"_.

Tae Woo terbelalak, namun ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dan memeluk Lily erat. Tangan kanannya membelai rambut lurus Lily dan menyampirkan rambut Lily ke balik telinga, terlihat semburat merah di pipi Lily yang membuatnya tersenyum setelah ia menempelkan wajahnya ke dekat telinga Lily.

" _aroma bunga Lily yang harum dan terasa menentramkan jiwa... sesuai namanya, Lily..."_.

Tae Woo menempelkan wajah Lily ke dekapannya, setelah menghirup aroma parfum Lily yang bisa ia rasakan berasal dari rambut dan bajunya, Tae Woo mencium kening Lily. Lily terbelalak namun ia memegang wajah Tae Woo dan mengecup pelupuk mata Tae Woo.

Wajah keduanya memerah, terlihat semburat merah dari pipi keduanya yang kini bertatapan, entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau suhu tubuh mereka yang meningkat, entah kenapa malam ini terasa panas. Apa ini karena pengaruh alkohol atau karena euforia yang bergejolak malam ini?

Entahlah.

Satu hal yang jelas.

Jarak wajah mereka berdua yang begitu dekat, membuat keduanya bisa melihat jelas, lentiknya bulu mata Lily dan birunya bola mata Tae Woo yang sama sepertinya. Jarak yang sangat dekat itu makin menipis hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua ketika bibir mereka bertemu sementara kedua lengan mereka mencengkram punggung satu sama lain.

Ciuman pertama sambil berpelukan pada malam perayaan pernikahan satu-satunya pemimpin yang ia akui dan sahabat yang ia sayangi tidak buruk, kan?

Andai Tae Woo tak mengerang kesakitan karena lukanya terasa sakit, mungkin Lily yang sadar atas apa yang terjadi barusan takkan langsung menarik diri dan memintanya beristirahat setelah ia meminta maaf dan bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja. Setelah memastikan luka di punggung Tae Woo tak terbuka, Lily meninggalkan kamar setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, begitu juga dengan Tae Woo yang mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Satu hal yang jelas, sepertinya mereka berdua akan kesulitan tidur malam ini.


	27. Rumor

**Chapter 27 – Rumor**

 _Kabar yang terbang dibawa angin dan diberitakan oleh burung belum tentu kebenarannya_

* * *

 **.**

 **Vengeance Arc**

 **.**

Berawal dari Zeno yang mendengar berita ini dari Kayano sehingga Kayano menceritakan apa yang ia dengar ketika pergi ke rumah dokter di hutan Timur. Kayano menceritakan pada Yona dkk bahwa ia mendengar ada sekelompok orang yang mencari keberadaan mereka dan ingin bertemu dengan berbagai maksud dan tujuan. Tentu saja, berita itu membuat istri Ouryuu yang sedang hamil enam bulan ini khawatir pada suaminya.

"tak perlu khawatir, suamimu itu dibunuh berapa kalipun takkan mati" ujar Yun mengayunkan tangan.

"nah, karena kalian semua sudah ada disini... Zeno, selain kau yang mendapat medali itu dari mendiang raja Hiryuu, apa ketiga ksatria naga yang lain juga mendapat semacam pusaka yang diberikan mendiang raja Hiryuu?" tanya Kayano saat menggenggam tangan Zeno.

"wah, aku tak terlalu ingat kejadian yang sudah lama begitu" jawab Zeno memiringkan kepala dan berpikir keras mendengar pertanyaan istrinya "seingatku... memang ada, tapi aku tak ingat apa saja yang diberikan mendiang raja Hiryuu pada Guen, Abi dan Shuten".

Zeno menceritakan bahwa itu terjadi tak lama setelah ia mendapat medali itu dari raja Hiryuu dan ia berusaha mengingat apa saja yang diberikan oleh raja Hiryuu pada ketiga ksatria naga yang lain. Kija mengiyakan pernyataan Zeno dan menjawab pertanyaan Kayano bahwa di desa Hakuryuu terdapat pusaka pemberian mendiang raja Hiryuu berupa cincin. Pada saat perhatian beralih pada Shina, Shina hanya memiringkan kepala (sebenarnya bukan salahnya dia jadi tak tahu apapun mengenai ksatria naga, seperti biasa). Untungnya, Zeno mengingat kalau Seiryuu pertama, Abi mendapatkan kalung dari raja Hiryuu meski mereka tetap tak tahu apakah benda itu masih ada atau tidak di desa Seiryuu. Dan saat mereka menatap Jae Ha... tak hanya Fuyu yang duduk di pangkuan Jae Ha, yang lain juga sedikit banyak menyadari bahwa sejak pusat pembicaraan mulai diarahkan padanya yang secara tidak langsung akan mengarah pada desa Ryokuryuu, aura di sekitar Jae Ha jadi terasa berat, ketegangan yang membuat mereka merasa tak nyaman. Fuyu mengerti perasaan itu, itu bukan kemarahan atau kebencian, tapi kesedihan.

"sebelumnya, Kayano-chan..." ujar Jae Ha mengangkat tangan dan tersenyum, berusaha agar terlihat seramah dan senyaman mungkin di mata yang lain karena ia tak ingin yang lain merasa tak nyaman (meski sudah terlambat soal itu) dan ia tak ingin menyinggung Kayano yang pasti berakhir dengan harus berurusan dengan Ouryuu Zeno "apa hubungannya pertanyaanmu soal pusaka yang dimiliki ksatria naga selain suamimu dengan kelompok yang mencari kami?".

"itu dia, ada sisa pemberontak dari suku api yang membentuk kelompok sendiri karena mereka masih beranggapan kalau mereka adalah keturunan raja Hiryuu. Jenderal Kyo Ga memasukkan mereka dalam daftar buronan. Ada kabar angin yang menarik datang dari salah satu kelompok dari beberapa kelompok yang mencari kalian" ujar Tae Woo lanjut memberitahu bahwa saat Kyo Ga berhasil menangkap kelompok itu, kelompok itu memberitahu bahwa kelompok yang mencari kelompok Yona dkk bukan hanya mereka "mereka memberitahu bahwa di antara kelompok yang mencari kalian, ada satu kelompok yang berkeliling mencari desa ksatria naga karena menginginkan benda pusaka yang diberikan mendiang raja Hiryuu pada ke-4 ksatria naga generasi pertama".

"menurut istrinya, Ouryuu mendapat medali itu dari mendiang raja Hiryuu dan medali itu selalu ada padanya, kan?" ujar Lily menunjuk Kayano sementara matanya menangkap medali naga yang tergantung di kepala Zeno "nah, masalahnya bagaimana dengan ke-3 ksatria naga yang lain? kami tak bisa mengunjungi desa ke-3 ksatria naga yang lain untuk memberitahu kabar itu atau sekedar memberikan peringatan".

"jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain menghubungi kalian dan kami menunggu kalian kemari karena katanya kalian akan kemari, menurut Mizuki" angguk Tae Woo pada Mizuki.

Kija tentu saja akan memberi peringatan pada desa Hakuryuu dengan menghubungi mata-mata dari desa Hakuryuu yang biasa menyamar sebagai pedagang untuk memberi kabar pada desa Hakuryuu agar mereka berhati-hati dan memperketat penjagaan.

Shina tak merasa desanya akan dalam bahaya karena selain desanya terletak di tempat yang tak mudah diprediksi terlebih ia merasa warga desa Seiryuu dan tetua desa Seiryuu terlalu apatis untuk menyimpan barang kuno semacam pusaka peninggalan raja Hiryuu pada naga generasi pertama sementara mereka menganggap kekuatan Seiryuu sebagai kutukan.

Jae Ha... apa perlu ditanya? Ia tak peduli jika kelompok itu memasuki desanya, mengacaukan desa Ryokuryuu tempat ia dilahirkan atau apapun kepentingan mereka, yang jelas ia tak punya niatan untuk menghubungi desa Ryokuryuu tentang kabar yang ia dengar meski hanya sekedar untuk memberikan peringatan; sama sekali. Fuyu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia batalkan karena Jae Ha menarik diri dari topik utama pembicaraan saat ini dengan menyingkir dari barisan dan bersandar ke pojok ruangan disusul Fuyu.

"lalu, apa benar-benar hanya itu? aku merasa bahwa masih ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan atau malah berusaha kalian sembunyikan" ujar Yasmine melipat tangan.

Kayano terlihat ragu, daripada berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia lebih terlihat seperti tak ingin memberitahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Zeno sebagai suaminya tentu saja sudah tahu apa yang telah membuat istrinya kepikiran; ia menggenggam tangan Kayano dan berbisik apakah Zeno perlu menggantikannya bicara meski Kayano hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Sebelum pembicaraan berlanjut, Zeno menarik Kayano keluar kamar "baiklah, Kayano, kau sedang hamil 6 bulan, aku tak mau kau banyak pikiran jadi istirahatlah".

"kurasa sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan keluar?" ujar Jae Ha mengulurkan tangannya pada Fuyu dan tersenyum "berdua saja".

Fuyu mengangguk, ia merasa kalau ia perlu membujuk suaminya ini di tempat lain sekaligus menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Ia memang sudah mendengar bahwa perlakuan desa ksatria naga selain Hakuryuu yang menurutnya tak manusiawi. Tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia alami di kuil Sakura merah. Setelah berhenti di tengah hutan yang ada di atas sungai, hanya mereka berdua yang ada di tempat ini.

"jika kau ingin membujukku untuk pergi ke desa Ryokuryuu seperti yang lain, lupakan saja".

Fuyu menggenggam tangan Jae Ha dan menggelengkan kepalanya "aku tak ingin kau pergi ke tempat yang hanya akan mengingatkanmu pada kenangan buruk apalagi aku tahu kalau kau hanya akan diperlakukan dengan buruk di tempat itu, tapi... aku tak ingin kau menyesal karena mengacuhkan bahaya yang mungkin akan membahayakan tempat kelahiranmu... tak peduli seburuk apapun tempat itu, biar bagaimanapun desa itu tetap tempat kau dilahirkan. Jika kau tak dilahirkan di desa itu sebagai Ryokuryuu, mungkin aku takkan bertemu denganmu dan aku bersyukur karena kau lahir dan bertemu denganku".

Jae Ha memeluk Fuyu dan tersenyum getir "apa tak pernah ada yang menyebutmu curang?".

"aku tak bilang kalau kau harus pergi kesana, kan?" ujar Fuyu tertawa kecil, memeluk Jae Ha dan tersenyum lebar sambil memegang wajah Jae Ha "aku istrimu, aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau membawaku, keputusa ada di tanganmu, Jae Ha".

* * *

Malam itu, Maya yang didampingi Leila dan Kayano mengajak Yona dan Hak bicara sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan besok.

"apa maksud ibu mengatakan bahwa yang perlu kami khawatirkan saat ini selain si mata sayu adalah Yasmine?".

"cepat atau lambat, Yasmine pasti harus menghadapi takdirnya dan setelah ia menyelesaikan urusan dengan masa lalunya, ia pasti akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan kau akan mengerti setelah ia menceritakannya padamu, kenapa aku dan Leila tak menceritakan hal itu padamu".

Jawaban ibunya yang ambigu memang kurang memuaskan, tapi setelah Maya memberitahunya dan Yona bahwa yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan menghadapi beberapa kelompok yang mencari mereka sesuai rumor yang beredar.

Yona berencana mengunjungi desa Hakuryuu, desa Seiryuu dan desa Ryokuryuu akan menjadi tempat tujuan terakhir mereka "bicara soal kepergian kita, apa Jae Ha bersedia mengantarkan kita ke desa Ryokuryuu, ya?".

"tak perlu khawatir soal si mata sipit itu, dia bersedia mengantar kita ke lokasi desa Ryokuryuu setelah istrinya membujuknya tapi dengan satu syarat, dia tak mau datang ke desa itu jadi dia hanya akan memberitahu kita lokasi desa itu dan menunggu di dekat desa bersama istrinya".

"bicara soal suami istri... ibu, apa ayah tipe yang menurut pada istri mengingat kakak kami ini sepertinya tipe yang menurut pada istri?".

"LEILA?!" pekik Yona dan Hak.

* * *

Hanya berselang beberapa hari setelah Yona dan kelompoknya pergi dari Fuuga, rombongan An Joon Gi datang untuk menjemput Lily. Saat berpisah dengan rombongan suku angin, Lily menoleh ke sekeliling dan tak menemukan Tae Woo di antara rombongan pengantar kepergian Lily. Lily tak heran mengingat kondisi Tae Woo tak begitu baik tadi pagi, meski ia berusaha maklum, tak mengubah kenyataan kalau ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena ia tak bisa bertemu Tae Woo sebelum ia kembali. Tae Yeon menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, saat malaikat kecil itu memegang roknya dan membisiki sesuatu padanya, Lily malah bergegas kembali menuju mansion klan suku angin.

"Lily, mau kemana? Kita sudah mau berangkat?!".

"ada yang ketinggalan, ayahanda?! Aku akan segera kembali!?".

Han Dae, Ayame, Saki dan Nobu langsung tersenyum lebar ala kuda, siasat mereka membuat Lily dan Tae Woo bertemu sebelum Lily kembali dengan menggunakan si malaikat kecil Tae Yeon berhasil.

Lily masuk ke kamar Tae Woo dengan tergesa-gesa karena mendengar dari Tae Yeon bahwa ada yang ingin dibicarakan Tae Woo padanya namun saat Tae Woo menyangkalnya, Lily baru menyadari kalau ini pasti akal-akalan anak-anak suku angin lagi meski ada satu hal yang Lily syukuri, ia bisa bertemu dengan Tae Woo tanpa rasa canggung di antara mereka berdua kali ini.

Hanya satu hal yang diminta oleh Lily sebelum ia pergi "tak ada yang akan cerewet padamu sepertiku setelah aku pergi, jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik".

"kenapa kesannya seperti kita takkan bertemu lagi? kau bisa datang kemari kapanpun kau mau, sebab akan lebih ramai saat kau datang berkunjung kemari" sahut Tae Woo tersenyum melihat Lily tersenyum sebelum pergi.

Seulas senyuman yang indah dan semburat merah terlihat di wajah Lily saat ia pergi, An Joon Gi tentu menyadari ini meski yang lebih ia pikirkan adalah segelintir kabar angin yang ia dengar di Fuuga selama menunggu Lily barusan.


	28. Evil Spirit

**Chapter 28 – Evil Spirit**

 _Arwah jahat akan tercipta dari kumpulan perasaan negatif yang kuat dalam waktu lama, apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka menemukan wadah yang sesuai?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Vengeance Arc**

 **.**

 **Desa Hakuryuu...**

Kija bisa merasa lega, saat mereka tiba di desa Hakuryuu untuk memberi peringatan sekaligus menanyakan apakah segelintir orang-orang mencurigakan itu datang ke desa mereka saat Kija tak ada di desanya, neneknya sebagai tetua di desa Hakuryuu meyakinkan bahwa semua aman terkendali.

"daripada itu, Hakuryuu-sama... apa wanita cantik itu kekasihmu?" tanya tetua desa Hakuryuu menunjuk Yasmine.

"bukan?!" pekik Hak, Kija dan Yasmine bersamaan.

"jika bukan, menikahlah dengannya!? dia wanita yang ideal untuk menjadi istrimu!?".

Ide yang diberikan nenek Kija yang merupakan tetua di desa Hakuryuu membuat Leila tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Hak si kakak overprotektif yang tak menyukai ide itu tentu saja memasang ekspresi masam. Sementara Kija wajahnya memerah karena lagi-lagi neneknya menyinggung masalah pernikahan; terlebih di hadapan teman-temannya apalagi lawannya adalah Yasmine, adik Hak, tentu saja Kija berniat membantah ucapan neneknya namun ia menyadari Yasmine yang berdiri di belakangnya menepuk bahunya; isyarat tubuh bahwa ia akan mengurus ini dan setelah menghela napas, Yasmine menjawab dengan wajah bersungut.

"kutekankan sekarang sebelum ada di antara kalian yang menyinggung masalah ini denganku di masa depan, aku tak berminat pada percintaan dan sebagai orang yang bebas, aku mencintai kebebasanku dan aku tak ingin terkekang atau terikat jika menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang jadi aku bahkan tak peduli jika aku tak menikah dan aku tak berminat, ada yang keberatan, para warga desa Hakuryuu?" ujar Yasmine melipat tangan dan menatap mereka dengan sorot mata tajam sambil memancarkan aura membunuh yang gelap sejak ia menghela napas.

Tentu saja tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membantah tuan putri yang memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk bunga melati yang besar di dadanya yang satu ini. Entah kenapa, Kija merasa dadanya terasa sakit. Saat ia merasa heran apa penyebabnya, ia menatap Yasmine, menyadari kesedihan dan kerinduang yang tersirat dari bola mata berbentuk kucing itu, perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia lihat pada Yasmine malam itu di Fuuga.

* * *

 **Desa Seiryuu...**

Ketika Shina kembali, hanya menunggu waktu sampai Leila dan Yasmine berniat menghajar beberapa warga desa Seiryuu yang menurut mereka sikapnya kurang ajar (untung bisa ditahan Yona, Hak, Shina dan Kija). Mereka tak heran dengan reaksi Yasmine, tapi Leila? mungkin ini disebabkan oleh keakraban Shina dengan Leila, sehingga Leila yang merasa bersimpati dengan Shina jadi ingin menghajar mereka yang telah berbuat buruk pada Shina. Jadi sebelum terjadi keributan di desa Seiryuu, setelah Yona memberitahu tentang rumor itu pada warga dan tetua desa Seiryuu, mereka segera meninggalkan desa Seiryuu dan menuju tempat tujuan terakhir.

* * *

 **Desa Ryokuryuu...**

Shina menunjuk ke satu arah dari kejauhan "sekitar beberapa menit berjalan kaki, kita tiba".

Sesuai ucapannya, Jae Ha lebih memilih menunggu di hutan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari desa Ryokuryuu. Tentu saja Fuyu sebagai istrinya memilih untuk mendampinginya. Yona dan yang lain sempat khawatir, namun setelah Fuyu meyakinkan kalau ia akan mengawasi Jae Ha dan Jae Ha sempat-sempatnya bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa tak masalah jika mereka berlama-lama di desa Ryokuryuu, sebab semakin lama mereka berada di desa Ryokuryuu maka semakin lama juga waktu mereka bermesraan.

Hak menyadari apa yang tersirat dari gelagat Jae Ha sehingga ia menarik Yona "sudahlah, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan pasangan bodoh itu".

Jae Ha tersenyum saat Hak mengerti maksudnya dan membawa pergi teman-temannya ke desa Ryokuryuu untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Saat teman-temannya sudah tak terlihat, Fuyu memegang wajah Jae Ha dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata cemas. Mengerti kecemasan yang dirasakan istrinya, Jae Ha hanya tersenyum sembari meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Saat menunggu teman-temannya, Jae Ha dan Fuyu berjalan-jalan, berdua menyusuri hutan selagi Jae Ha menggandeng tangannya.

Fuyu bisa merasakan ada energi negatif yang cukup kuat, lebih dari satu, datang dari berbagai arah yang tak tetap sehingga ia kebingungan melacak asal energi negatif itu sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari, semakin jauh ia dan Jae Ha yang menuntunnya masuk ke dalam hutan seperti ingin menuju suatu tempat, semakin kuat energi negatif itu. Entah kenapa, Jae Ha merasa ia harus melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat meski sejak tadi ia berjalan tak tentu arah.

Fuyu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mempererat genggaman tangannya "Jae Ha, kurasa lebih baik kita kembali... perasaanku tidak enak...".

Saat tiba-tiba Jae Ha melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Fuyu mengerutkan kening "kenapa, Jae Ha?".

"...lari...".

Detak jantung Fuyu meningkat, ia mengepalkan tangannya yang ia tempelkan ke dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak "...Jae Ha?".

Jae Ha melangkah maju namun sebelah tangannya terulur ke belakang, isyarat meminta Fuyu untuk tak mendekat "lari... Fuyu... LARI KE TEMPAT YANG LAIN, CEPAT?!".

Fuyu menutup mulutnya, terbelalak "JAE HA?!".

* * *

Saat bertemu dengan tetua desa Ryokuryuu, Yona dan yang lain disambut dengan cukup sopan, setidaknya menurut Yona sebab yang lain bisa merasakan perbedaan perlakuan yang diterima mereka di tiap desa ksatria naga. Berbeda dengan desa Hakuryuu dan desa Seiryuu, mereka tak disambut dengan baik seperti saat ada di desa Hakuryuu atau dipandang rendah seperti saat ada di desa Seiryuu, mereka diizinkan memasuki desa namun mereka dapat merasakan pandangan dan bisikan tak mengenakkan dari sekeliling mereka.

Hak melirik Kija, Shina dan Zeno yang ada di belakangnya. Yun, Yasmine dan Leila berada tepat di belakang Yona yang berhadapan dengan tetua desa Ryokuryuu. Tetua desa Ryokuryuu tak menyangkal mengenai keberadaan Jae Ha seperti yang terjadi di desa Seiryuu pada saat mereka datang ke desa Seiryuu pertama kali untuk mencari Shina, ia bahkan berterima kasih pada Yona dan yang lain karena berbaik hati memberikan peringatan pada mereka mengenai kelompok yang mencari pusaka yang dimiliki tiap naga dan mencari keberadaan desa ksatria naga (selain Ouryuu) namun yang membuat mereka mulai tak nyaman adalah saat Yasmine yang memiliki pendengaran tajam kedua setelah Fuyu mendengar obrolan para warga desa yang menganggap kepergian Jae Ha dari desa Ryokuryuu disalahkan sebagai penyebab utama jika terjadi bencana di desa Ryokuryuu. Setelah ia membisikkan hal itu pada Leila dan Hak, saat Yasmine berniat pergi untuk memarahi orang-orang tersebut, Yasmine dan Leila mendapat sinyal bahaya dari Fuyu. Tak hanya mereka berdua, Kija, Shina dan Zeno juga bisa merasakan ada yang tak beres dengan hawa keberadaan Jae Ha.

Saat mereka memberitahukan hal ini pada Yona, Yona mengajak mereka untuk bergegas pergi menemui Fuyu dan Jae Ha namun saat sampai di tanah lapang yang ada di tengah desa, mereka dihadang beberapa prajurit penjaga desa Ryokuryuu yang bersenjata lengkap. Mereka memiliki busur dan panah, pedang dan belati serta rantai. Setelah mereka meminta Yona dan yang lain untuk diam di tempat yang aman di desa Ryokuryuu dan meminta agar urusan ini diserahkan pada mereka, Yona justru meminta warga desa untuk bersembunyi; Yona memang tak punya kekuatan seperti ksatria naga atau Hybrid (keturunan campuran Oni dan Miko yang memiliki tanda bunga di tubuhnya seperti Hak, Leila dan Yasmine) tapi Yona memiliki kebaikan hati manusia serta keberanian, instingnya sebagai reinkarnasi raja Hiryuu mengatakan bahwa ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditangani manusia biasa.

Leila mengeluarkan Hokuto, memintanya mencari Fuyu dan Jae Ha "laporkan padaku apa yang terjadi dan jika situasinya berbahaya, bawa mereka kabur dari sana secepatnya, bawa mereka berdua kemari".

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka menunggu, Hokuto kembali sambil membawa Fuyu yang tak sadarkan diri. Ketika Fuyu sadar dan teman-temannya bertanya dimana Jae Ha, Fuyu yang akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya memberitahu mereka bahwa Jae Ha dirasuki roh jahat yang berasal dari sebuah reruntuhan kuno yang terlatak agak jauh di dalam hutan. Sebagai keturunan bunga yang juga memiliki kemampuan sebagai Miko, Fuyu bisa mengatakan dengan yakin bahwa Jae Ha dirasuki para arwah pendahulunya, bukan hanya satu arwah, 'mereka' merasuki Jae Ha agar mereka bisa menyelesaikan urusan mereka di dunia yang belum terselesaikan dan karena Jae Ha merupakan Ryokuryuu saat ini, Jae Ha menjadi wadah yang cocok untuk mereka rasuki.

Terlepas dari situasi serius saat ini, Hak sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan sindirannya "bisa dirasuki arwah jahat juga dia?".

"Hak!?" pekik Yona.

"ini merepotkan..." gumam Yasmine menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"apa boleh buat, tapi sudah tugas kita sebagai keturunan Miko untuk mengusir roh jahat yang penasaran, kan?" ujar Leila mengeluarkan Kum Kang Jeo dari sakunya "nah, sekarang saatnya kita melakukan penyucian... kalian bisa merasakan posisinya, Kija, Shina, Zeno?".

Shina mengangguk "...mereka menuju kemari".

"terasa sekali, ada lebih dari satu Ryokuryuu..." sahut Kija mengeluarkan cakarnya.

"jadi, bisa kita mulai, nona?" tanya Zeno melirik Yona.

"tak peduli berapa banyak yang akan datang, datanglah... karena kita pasti akan membawa Jae Ha kembali" angguk Yona mengambil busur dan anak panahnya.

"maaf, tapi untuk kali ini bisa percayakan urusan menyadarkannya padaku? serahkan padaku, aku yang akan menyadarkannya kembali" pinta Fuyu memegang tangan Yona.


	29. Sanctification

**Chapter 29 – Sanctification**

 _Saat dihadapkan pada dua pilihan untuk menyucikan roh jahat, menenangkan arwah tersebut atau terpaksa membunuhnya, yang manakah yang akan kau pilih?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Vengeance Arc**

 **.**

Leila menjelaskan bahwa ada dua cara untuk menyucikan roh jahat dan mengeluarkannya dari tubuh seseorang, menenangkan arwah tersebut dengan membantunya menyelesaikan urusan yang belum tuntas, urusan yang ingin ia selesaikan, atau perasaan yang belum dituntaskan dan kedua, jika mereka tak bisa menemukan cara untuk menenangkan arwah tersebut, maka mereka terpaksa membasminya, membunuh roh itu setelah mengeluarkannya secara paksa dari wadah yang ia rasuki dengan konsekuensi 50:50 roh tersebut kemungkinan akan musnah jika ia tidak sanggup menahan serangan yang diterimanya

"kita tak tahu apa yang diinginkan arwah yang merasukinya, terlebih ada lebih dari satu arwah, jika kita ingin menenangkan arwah tersebut maka akan sangat sulit, tak ada pilihan lain selain membasmi mereka", Yasmine menghunuskan belatinya dan katananya "kami akan membantu menahannya tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?".

Fuyu terkekeh "jangan meremehkan keturunan kaum Siren, kau akan mengerti kenapa kaum kami ditakuti dan disebut sebagai kaum penyihir".

Shina menghentikan percakapan mereka, ia memberitahu apa yang ia lihat "mereka datang".

"tetap di belakang kami, tuan putri", Hak membentengi Yona dan menghunuskan mata tombak Tsu Quan Dao "Fuyu, kami takkan melarangmu tapi ingat, jika terjadi hal yang berbahaya saat kau berusaha menyelematkannya, keselamatanmu akan lebih kami prioritaskan".

Terkejut mendengar ucapan Hak, Fuyu menoleh ke arahnya dan bersiap protes "apa-apaan...".

"kami mengerti, kau istrinya dan kau merasa ini tanggung jawabmu, tapi pikirkan perasaan si mata sayu jika terjadi sesuatu padamu terlebih jika kau terluka di tangannya pada saat ia bukan dirinya..." potong Hak.

Saat Fuyu berniat membalas ucapan Hak dengan menggodanya sedikit, Leila melompat maju ke depan mereka dan menancapkan Kum Kang Jeo ke tanah "aktifkan segel ke-4 dewa mata angin?!".

Sebelum Leila mengaktifkan segelnya, Jae Ha sudah terlanjur mendarat ke dalam area kekkai sehingga Leila melompat ke belakang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya saat Jae Ha yang berada di depannya menendangnya. Meski ia berhasil menahan tendangan Jae Ha, Leila terpental karena Jae Ha menendangnya dengan kaki naganya. Akibat serangan Jae Ha, kekkai yang dipasang Leila sempat goyah meski akhirnya Leila bisa menstabilkan kekkainya dengan memasang kekkai melingkupi desa Ryokuryuu agar Jae Ha tak bisa kabur keluar desa.

"kau tak apa?", Hak berhasil menangkap Leila namun ia terkejut melihat lebam biru di kedua tangan Leila yang menahan serangan Jae Ha barusan "tanganmu...".

"hanya memar", Leila mengelus-elus kedua tangannya yang terasa nyeri dan menyeringai "dia benar-benar kesurupan, rupanya? Jae Ha yang biasanya takkan menendang sampai seperti itu".

"mundurlah...", Fuyu merenggangkan kedua jari tangannya "seseorang, bisa lemparkan aku ke belakangnya?".

"kalau begitu, biar kubantu", Yasmine merenggangkan kakinya, di antara mereka yang kakinya paling lincah selain Jae Ha memang hanya dia.

"hei, kakakmu sudah lebam begini? yakin tak apa-apa?" tahan Yun mengoleskan obat ke luka memar di kedua tangan Leila.

"jangan meremehkan mantan pembunuh wanita dari kuil Sakura merah", Fuyu mengeluarkan jarumnya "ada banyak cara untuk melumpuhkan seseorang tanpa membunuhnya".

"kalau begitu, kita mulai~", Yasmine menggendong Fuyu dan berlari ke arah Jae Ha.

Entah arwah yang merasuki Jae Ha terbilang cerdas atau hanya insting, menyadari bahaya yang datang dari Fuyu dan Yasmine, Jae Ha terus melompat untuk menghindari Fuyu dan Yasmine sambil menyerang warga desa Ryokuryuu satu persatu. Yang ditumbangkan oleh Jae Ha hanya para laki-laki yang merupakan prajurit penjaga desa Ryokuryuu, itupun hanya ia lukai seperti mematahkan tulang atau menebas mereka, tak ada yang mati terbunuh di tangannya terutama wanita dan anak-anak. Saat prajurit penjaga desa Ryokuryuu berhasil ditumbangkan semuanya, Jae Ha berjalan menghampiri tetua desa Ryokuryuu yang berdiri di antara para laki-laki, warga desa biasa.

"Jae Ha, berhenti?!" ujar Yona membentengi tetua desa Ryokuryuu, membuat uluran tangan Jae Ha berhenti, beberapa arwah yang merasuki Jae Ha terlihat keluar dari tubuh Jae Ha dengan wajah tenang namun itu belum cukup untuk mengusir semua arwah yang merasuki Jae Ha.

"bagus, Yona", Haku melingkarkan tangan kirinya melewati bahu Yona, merangkul Yona dari belakang dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang memancarkan aliran listrik pada Jae Ha.

Setelah Jae Ha berlutut di tanah pasca tersengat aliran petir dari Hak, Kija dan Yasmine segera menahan Jae Ha setelah membantingnya ke tanah. Yasmine melakukan kuncian lengan pada lengan kiri Jae Ha. Kija menahan lengan kanan Jae Ha dengan tangan kanannya dan menahan tubuh Jae Ha ke tanah dengan cakar naganya.

"Hak!? kenapa melemparkan petirmu pada Jae Ha?!" protes Yona.

"tak apa, Yona... aku yang memintanya...", Fuyu melangkah maju, ia menyadari siapa arwah yang kini berdiam di dalam tubuh Jae Ha, ia berlutut di atas tanah yang ada di atas kepala Jae Ha yang berbaring di tanah "para arwah pendahulu Ryokuryuu, kembalikan suamiku... kalian semua sudah mati, sudah tak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk...".

" **BERISIK... DENDAM... NYAWA DIBALAS NYAWA...** ", potong suara yang keluar dari mulut Jae Ha, suara itu bukan hanya berasal dari satu orang tapi gabungan beberapa orang, sebenarnya ada berapa banyak yang merasuki Jae Ha?

"apa boleh buat, kalian yang memaksaku... jangan salahkan aku karena aku membasmi kalian paksa...", Fuyu memegangi kepala Jae Ha setelah melirik Yasmine dan Kija "tolong pegang tubuhnya erat-erat, ini untuk membawanya kembali".

Muncul cahaya temaram berwarna hijau keputihan seperti cahaya kunang-kunang dari tangan Fuyu yang memegang kepala Jae Ha "jurus terlarang, Going Under...".

* * *

Going Under adalah jurus terlarang yang dimiliki kaum Siren dimana mereka dapat merasuki kesadaran atau isi hati dalam tubuh seseorang. Dengan jurus ini, Fuyu masuk ke dalam tubuh Jae Ha dan sampai di dalam isi hatinya. Ketika ia sampai di dalam 'kesadaran' yang merupakan isi hati Jae Ha, di tengah kegelapan Fuyu melihat gumpalan roh jahat dan begitu ia mendongak ke atas, ia melihat Jae Ha yang tak sadarkan diri terikat oleh belenggu yang dibuat oleh para arwah pendahulu Ryokuryuu yang menjadi gumpalan roh jahat. Fuyu menghunuskan kedua trisulanya dan berusaha membebaskan Jae Ha tanpa memedulikan efek yang didapat tubuhnya.

Semakin ia berusaha melawan para arwah jahat yang membelenggu Jae Ha, semakin banyak luka goresan di tubuhnya dan semakin banyak pantulan masa lalu yang ia lihat dengan jelas. Fuyu melihat semua yang terjadi pada Jae Ha sebelum Jae Ha kabur dari desanya termasuk siksaan yang ia dapatkan dari Garou. Ini tak ada bedanya dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat masih berada di kuil Sakura merah sebelum ia dibawa kabur oleh Shurin, tapi yang membuat Fuyu menangis bukan hanya apa yang dialami Jae Ha sebab ia juga melihat penderitaan yang dialami para arwah pendahulu Ryokuryuu, tak heran mereka berkumpul dan menjadi sekumpulan roh jahat.

Tapi ini tak benar, tak peduli seperti apapun penderitaan mereka yang merasuki Jae Ha, bukan berarti mereka bisa membalas dendam terlebih menggunakan Jae Ha.

Dengan air mata berlinang membasahi pipinya, Fuyu mendongak dan berteriak "Jae Ha!? buka matamu!? sadarlah!?".

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, begitu Fuyu menoleh ke belakangnya, ia melihat pria berambut hijau bermata ungu, warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Jae Ha. Meski gigi taring dan tombak yang ia bawa memberi kesan garang, Fuyu merasa ia bukanlah orang jahat.

"anak-anak!? ini bukan tubuh kalian, jadi lepaskan dia dan kembalilah?!".

Saat gumpalan arwah penasaran itu melepaskan Jae Ha dan menghampiri pria itu dengan wujud manusia mereka, Fuyu berlari dan mendekap Jae Ha yang tergeletak di lantai.

Sebelum pergi, pria itu sempat menepuk kepala Fuyu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan simpati bercampur kasihan "maafkan mereka, nona... sekarang, lebih baik kau segera kembali ke dunia nyata, obati luka di tubuh kalian dan jaga suamimu".

Fuyu mendongak dengan air mata berlinang "...anda siapa?".

Pria itu tersenyum simpul "Zeno pasti mengenalku jika kau tanya siapa itu Shuten...".

Saat pria itu pergi meninggalkannya dan Jae Ha, Fuyu berteriak "tuan Shuten!? terima kasih?! Terima kasih banyak?!".

* * *

Sejak Fuyu mengerahkan jurus Going Under dan masuk ke dalam kesadaran Jae Ha, perlahan-lahan namun pasti, kamaitachi (bekas luka sayatan akibat angin) terus bermunculan di tubuh Fuyu, darah yang keluar dari kedua tangan, kaki, wajah dan tubuhnya kini membuat kimononya berlumuran darah.

"seseorang, hentikan Fuyu!? Darahnya banyak sekali yang muncrat keluar, kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa..." ujar Yona panik.

"tapi tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?! Jika kita pisahkan secara paksa, bisa-bisa kesadaran Fuyu tertinggal dalam tubuh Jae Ha dan Fuyu bisa koma?!" sahut Yasmine tak kalah paniknya.

"yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu Fuyu sendiri yang membatalkan jurusnya dan membawa kesadarannya kembali kemari, aku mengerti perasaan kalian tapi aku juga tak suka ini" tambah Leila melipat tangan, dari luar ia terlihat tenang tapi jelas ia juga khawatir.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Fuyu meneteskan air mata, tiba-tiba tubuh Fuyu terpental saat ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Jae Ha. Yona menangkap tubuh Fuyu dari belakang sambil berusaha menyadarkan Fuyu sementara Kija dan Yasmine yang menahan tubuh Jae Ha segera melepaskan Jae Ha yang akhirnya sadar kembali.

"...tubuhku sakit semua..." gumam Jae Ha yang tak bisa bergerak.

"sama..." gumam Fuyu yang akhirnya sadar, terkekeh "tapi apa boleh buat, kau dirasuki sampai seperti itu...".

Saat Yun memeriksa Jae Ha, terdapat luka memar dan tebasan pedang di beberapa bagian tubuh Jae Ha sehingga ia menahan pendarahan di tubuh Jae Ha sementara Leila menahan pendarahan di tubuh Fuyu.

Tetua desa Ryokuryuu meminta mereka meninggalkan desa Ryokuryuu secepatnya, saat itulah Fuyu memaksa untuk berdiri dan melepaskan pegangannya dari Yasmine.

"apa kalian tak sadar bahwa apa yang kalian lakukan bahkan lebih rendah dari binatang?! tidak heran mereka menjadi gumpalan roh jahat jika kalian memperlakukan mereka sekejam itu?!", Fuyu mengeluarkan kedua trisulanya "meski tubuhku terluka, dengan taraf luka seperti ini, aku masih punya tenaga yang cukup untuk menghabisi kalian demi membayar apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada mereka... jangan remehkan aku meski aku mantan pembunuh...".

Jae Ha melepaskan bahunya dari bahu Haku, dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri Fuyu dan memeluk Fuyu dari belakang "Fuyu, kau sudah berjanji kalau kau takkan membunuh lagi, kan? ingatlah perasaan itu, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, bahwa kau tak ingin membunuh orang lagi?".

"aku tahu... tentu saja aku ingat?! Tapi aku tak tahan... kenapa... kita tak bisa memilih dimana dan sebagai apa kita dilahirkan, karena itu kenapa... hanya karena kelahiran kalian yang agak berbeda dengan orang lain, kalian harus diperlakukan tidak adil?" isak Fuyu memeluk Jae Ha.

Saat mereka meninggalkan desa Ryokuryuu, mereka masih bisa mendengar bisik-bisik warga desa yang membuat kuping mereka panas. Kalau saja Kija tak membantu Hak memapah Jae Ha, dia pasti akan kembali untuk memarahi mereka. Yasmine yang menggendong Fuyu bahkan sependapat dengan Kija. Setelah mereka berada agak jauh dari desa Ryokuryuu, Yun dan Leila mengobati luka di tubuh Jae Ha dan Fuyu sebelum keduanya dibaringkan dalam satu tenda. Jae Ha merasa bersalah melihat luka di tubuh Fuyu yang ia dapat ketika berusaha menyadarkannya namun Fuyu meyakinkan kalau ia tak keberatan.

Melihat wajah cemberut Jae Ha, Fuyu mendekapkan kepalanya ke pelukan Jae Ha sebelum ia mencium Jae Ha "hei, sudahlah... rasa sakit ini tak seberapa ketimbang harus kehilanganmu".

Jae Ha tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Fuyu, memeluk dan menciumnya balik "aku sangat mencintaimu...".


	30. Forgotten Birthday

**Chapter 30 – Forgotten Birthday**

 _Hari kelahiran kita ke dunia seharusnya menjadi hari yang indah namun kenangan yang menyakitkan itu membuatnya ingin melupakannya_

* * *

 **.**

 **Vengeance Arc**

 **.**

~ Kuuto, kastil Hiryuu ~

.

Memasuki bulan Juni, pada musim hujan yang merupakan berkah bagi lahan pertanian adalah karunia bagi sebagian orang, sebab ada juga yang tidak beranggapan demikian.

Lily menempelkan kepalanya ke meja sambil melirik keluar jendela "ah... hujan lagi...".

Ayura ikut menatap keluar jendela "jika ini di wilayah suku air, mungkin sudah banjir".

"tapi tak terasa hampir setahun sejak anda menangani isu Nadai, nona Lily".

Benar, itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia datang ke kastil Hiryuu kali ini. Mendengar ucapan Tetora, Lily teringat saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yona dan teman-temannya tahun lalu saat ia mulai menangani isu Nadai. Banyak hal yang terjadi sejak saat itu, sangat banyak bahkan ia tak lagi sama dengan yang dulu, dan Lily bersyukur atas semua perubahan itu. Persahabatan yang ia jalin bersama Yona dan teman-temannya serta dengan Tae Woo dan warga suku angin adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia syukuri seumur hidupnya.

Sekelebat pikiran lain timbul begitu nama Tae Woo terlintas di kepalanya.

Ia ingin tahu, sebenarnya Tae Woo menganggapnya sebagai apa?

Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Tae Woo adalah saat ia berpisah dengannya di Fuuga setelah ayahnya menjemputnya pasca ekspedisi mereka ke Kekaisaran Kai Selatan. Sejak kembali dari Fuuga, ia sempat beberapa kali ikut dengan Joon Gi dalam rapat kelima suku, tapi perwakilan dari suku angin diganti oleh Mundok karena kondisi Tae Woo masih belum pulih. Sudah lewat 4 bulan sejak apa yang terjadi malam itu, saat Tae Woo melindunginya dengan tubuhnya dan sekarat, nyawanya menjadi taruhannya, demi melindunginya.

Apa yang terjadi malam itu telah mengubahnya; membuatnya memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia capai demi melindungi orang yang ia sayangi dan orang yang ingin ia lindungi, menggerakkan tekadnya bahkan mungkin... hatinya.

Namun sekarang ia merasa ragu, terlebih jika mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama mabuk malam itu, apa yang terjadi malam itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan bersama Tae Woo sebagai sesama sahabat. Ia merasa gunda, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan jenderal muda dari suku angin itu tentangnya?

"oh, akhirnya kali ini jenderal Tae Woo yang datang dalam rapat kelima suku".

Mendengar ucapan Ayura, Lily segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan mata terbelalak sebelum ia berlari keluar. Di belokan salah satu lorong, setelah ia menemukan Tae Woo berdiri sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang.

Lily berlari menghampiri Tae Woo dengan wajah tersenyum lebar "Tae Woo~".

Tae Woo tersenyum lebar saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok Lily dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya "merindukanku, Lily?".

"kau benar sekali!?", Lily mengayunkan serangan mendadak, melayangkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangannya yang bisa dihindari Tae Woo dengan mudah.

Ketika Lily kehilangan keseimbangan pasca melancarkan tendangan pada Tae Woo, Tae Woo yang menyadari tubuh Lily akan menghantam lantai cukup keras segera menangkap tubuhnya dengan melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke pinggang Lily sementara tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan Lily. Jarak wajah mereka berdua yang sangat dekat saat ini mengingatkan Lily pada apa yang terjadi malam itu sehingga wajah Lily memerah.

"dengan ini, 10 banding 0... kau kalah lagi...", Tae Woo membantu Lily berdiri tegap sebelum ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Lily dan menggaruk lehernya "sudahlah, menyerah saja, nona Lily".

Lily menggembungkan pipinya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya "itu karena kau sama sekali tak memberiku kelonggaran?! Dasar curang?!".

Tae Woo terkekeh sambil melipat tangan "segalanya adil dalam peperangan dan cinta".

Geun Tae yang sempat melihat apa yang terjadi barusan bersiul "wow, ada apa ini? reuni antar sepasang kekasih?".

"dimataku, mereka justru baru saja berkelahi atau berkompetisi dalam suatu hal" sahut Kyo Ga yang kembali heran dengan Geun Tae, kenapa jenderal suku Bumi ini selalu berpikir ke arah sana?

Tae Woo dan Lily mengayunkan tangan, menyangkal ucapan Geun Tae sebelum Tae Woo dan Lily menjelaskan kesepakatan yang mereka buat saat mereka surat menyurat dimana Lily dan Tae Woo bertaruh jika sekali saja Lily berhasil mengalahkan Tae Woo dalam sparring, maka Tae Woo bersedia mengabulkan keinginan Lily, apapun itu.

"tapi sejak kapan kalian berdua saling berkirim surat?" tanya Joon Gi yang muncul di belakang Lily tiba-tiba.

"kutitipkan pada tetua Mundok" ujar Lily yang bergeser satu langkah ke samping setelah ia menoleh ke belakang "ayahanda!? Membuatku terkejut saja?!".

"jika sekali saja nona Lily menjatuhkanmu dalam sparring, maka kau akan mengabulkan satu keinginannya lalu apa keuntungannya bagimu?".

Tae Woo menyeringai dan berjalan menjauh "rahasia...".

Lama mereka berdua tak bertemu, tentu saja keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah rapat kelima suku selesai sambil berusaha untuk tak memedulikan pandangan mata yang terus mengawasi mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

"oh iya, bagaimana kondisi Kayano? usia kandungannya bulan ini sudah memasuki 8 bulan, kan? ".

"ah, mengenai hal itu..." ujar Tae Woo mengayunkan tangannya sehingga Lily mendekatkan telinganya.

Pandangan mata yang mengawasi mereka seketika berubah menjadi makin terasa tajam (Joon Gi) atau penasaran (Geun Tae) sebelum akhirnya Lily berteriak.

"APA!? SUDAH LAHIR!?".

Tae Woo menutup mulut Lily dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya "sst...".

"siapa yang sudah lahir?" tanya Joon Gi keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Joon Gi, Lily menyeret Tae Woo setelah pamit pada mereka dan meminta Ayura dan Tetora untuk mengemas barang mereka secepatnya "ayahanda, pulanglah duluan?! aku pergi ke Fuuga sebentar bersama jenderal Tae Woo untuk mengunjungi temanku disana yang baru saja melahirkan?!".

Tae Woo terkejut saat Lily menarik kerah bajunya "eh?!".

"keberatan?".

"tidak, tapi...".

"kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? ayo kita pergi?!" sahut Lily kembali menyeretnya.

Geun Tae tertawa melihat keakraban Lily dan Tae Woo "nona Lily sekarang energik sekali".

"sepertinya hanya menunggu waktu sampai putriku diambil..." gerutu Joon Gi menempelkan kepalanya ke dinding.

* * *

 **Beberapa hari yang lalu...**

Yona dkk yang baru keluar dari gua tempat mereka berteduh setelah menunggu selama hampir semalaman pasca hujan deras semalam dikejutkan oleh Kyouka yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mereka.

"celaka!? cepat ke Fuuga sekarang?! Zeno yang paling pertama, ya?" ujar Kyouka panik.

Yun memegang kedua bahu Kyouka "tunggu, Kyouka, kenapa panik begitu? tenang dulu".

Kyouka mengayunkan kedua tangannya "bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Yun?! Kayano baru saja kontraksi?! bayinya sudah mau lahir?!".

"EH?!".

* * *

.

~ Fuuga ~

.

Sesampainya di Fuuga, Zeno yang biasanya paling ceria di antara para saudara naganya terlihat tegang sambil mondar-mandir, berputar-putar di tempatnya sampai Leila mengomentari bahwa ia akan membuat lubang jika terus berputar-putar begitu.

Terdengar dengan jelas teriakan Kayano dari dalam "AKH?! SAKIT!?".

"bertahanlah?! Terus dorong?!" teriak Maya yang membantu persalinan.

"Sedikit lagi?! kau pasti bisa?!" tambah Mizuki.

"huhuhu... SAKIT?!" pekik Kayano.

"kakak?! Kayano pingsan?! Bagaimana ini?!" pekik Kyouka setengah menangis.

"cepat bangunkan dia?!" jawab Mizuki.

"kepalanya sudah keluar?!" sahut Mulan.

"tarik tubuhnya keluar pelan-pelan kalau kepalanya keluar?!" sahut Maya.

"entah kenapa perutku mulas..." gumam Kija memegangi perutnya.

"minum obat maag sana" sahut Yasmine menyodorkan obat maagnya.

Setelah pergulatan teriakan, tangisan dan kecemasan yang mengudara di kediaman Mundok di mansion klan suku angin, Fuuga, akhirnya persalinan yang berlangsung sejak siang hari tadi berakhir pada malam hari. Begitu para wanita yang membantu persalinan keluar, yang pertama kali ditanyakan oleh Zeno adalah bagaimana kondisi Kayano dan anak yang ia lahirkan.

Maya tersenyum, ini yang kesekian kalinya ia menyaksikan kelahiran nyawa baru di dunia ini termasuk ketiga anaknya "tenang saja, istrimu baik-baik saja, ia hanya kelelahan dan anakmu lahir dengan selamat".

Kyouka yang sempat menangis muncul dari belakang Maya "kak Mizuki mengawasi kondisi Kayano, ia memang sempat pingsan tapi tak apa".

Setelah Maya memberitahunya bahwa Mulan dan Yun selesai memandikan anak mereka, Zeno bergegas masuk dan menemui Kayano yang membaringkan anak mereka di atas tubuhnya.

Bayi perempuan.

Zeno dan Kayano tersenyum, keduanya tertawa lebar, meneteskan air mata saking bahagianya. Mereka berdua akan memikirkan nama untuknya namun sekarang yang ingin mereka berdua lakukan adalah tidur bersama sambil menggenggam jari tangan nyawa yang baru lahir ini.

Akhirnya kericuhan hari itu berakhir dengan tenang namun saat mereka hendak pergi tidur, ada seseorang yang menjerit, Leila teringat satu hal "ah!? bicara tentang musim hujan di bulan Juni, bukannya bulan ini...".

.

Saat Lily datang berkunjung ke Fuuga, ia datang bersama Tae Woo dan bertemu dengan Yona dkk sesuai harapannya. Tentu saja ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Yona dan yang lain, tapi bukan berarti ia melupakan tujuan utamanya datang kemari. Saat Tae Woo mengajaknya ke kamar Kayano, mereka melihat kelompok Happy Hungry Bunch bersama keluarga Hak dan beberapa warga suku angin berkunjung, memberi selamat atas lahirnya anggota keluarga yang baru.

Bayi molek yang digendong Kayano begitu manis seperti Kayano, tapi meski rambutnya lurus seperti Kayano, warna rambut yang pirang dan warna mata birunya sama seperti Zeno. Kayano tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Zeno saat Lily menanyakan nama anak itu. Zeno tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum memberitahu nama anak itu.

"Sorano...".

Mendengar jawaban Zeno, Lily tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Sorano, putri mereka yang masih bayi merah "nama yang bagus".

Lily menyadari ada kesibukan lain di luar sehingga ia bertanya pada Tae Woo yang menjawab bahwa itu untuk acara yang akan datang.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya...**

"kejutan!?".

Yang lain memberi selamat pada ulang tahun yang ke-18 tahun pada Yasmine.

Yasmine terbelalak "...eh?".

"masa kau lupa? Ini hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-18 tahun, kan?" ujar Yona menggandengnya.

"hari ini..." ujar Yasmine menutupi tatto kupu-kupu Ageha yang ada di sekitar mata kirinya "aku lupa...".

Untuk beberapa saat otaknya memproses kenapa yang lain bisa tahu soal hari ulang tahunnya sementara ia sama sekali tak pernah membicarakannya sampai ia melihat ekspresi wajah dan sorot mata Leila yang membuatnya sadar bahwa ini ulah Leila.

"kakak!?".

Yasmine terlihat bersiap mengomeli Leila, namun Leila lebih dulu memeluknya dan berbisik dengan lembut.

"maaf, aku tahu kau tak suka jika ulang tahunmu dirayakan, tapi aku ingin kau tahu... masih ada kami, kami menyayangimu dan bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu... karena itu, izinkan kami berterima kasih atas kelahiranmu dan merayakan hari ulang tahunmu bersama tahun ini, sebagai keluargamu... ya?".

Mendengar ucapan Leila, Yasmine memeluknya erat dan menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya ke pelukan Leila _"apa yang terjadi pada hari itu takkan bisa kulupakan, saat aku tak bisa melindungi mereka dan harus kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi... bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara menebusnya? Apa ini berarti bahwa aku tak diizinkan melupakan apa yang terjadi?"_.

Hak menyadari, air mata yang tumpah dari mata adiknya bukanlah air mata bahagia karena ia diberi kejutan seperti ini namun Maya memegang lengannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menatapnya dengan sorot mata seolah memintanya untuk tak bertanya tentang apa yang tengah dirasakan adiknya kali ini saja sehingga Hak menutup mulutnya, tanpa ia sadari kalau Kija juga bisa melihat apa yang dirasakan Hak, Kija merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan yang biasa ia rasakan dari Yasmine yang mungkin berhubungan dengan masa lalu Yasmine, tanpa mereka sadari kalau mereka akan segera mengetahuinya.


	31. Third Season

**Chapter 31 – Third Season**

 _Musim gugur, musim ketiga setiap tahunnya dimana dedaunan dan bunga berguguran, langit berwarna kemerahan bagaikan darah, membuat memori berdarah yang terkubur kembali terngiang_

* * *

 **.**

 **Vengeance Arc**

 **.**

Musim kembali berganti, setelah kehebohan yang sempat terjadi karena kelahiran Sorano, putri kandung Ouryuu Zeno dan reinkarnasi istrinya Kaya di masa lalu yang kini terlahir kembali dengan nama Kayano dan sekali lagi menjadi istrinya. Yona dan yang lain tersenyum, mereka ikut bahagia melihat kebahagiaan Zeno dan Kayano, mereka menganggap cinta mereka berdua sebagai cinta sejati jika ada orang yang bertanya pada mereka tentang arti cinta sejati.

Yasmine tersenyum, ia ingat sekali saat Kayano yang masih menjadi dayang yang ditugaskan mengasuhnya sejak ia masih berada di kerajaan Gujarat, sesekali Kayano memandangi langit dengan sorot mata seolah merindukan seseorang. Setelah ia meninggalkan istana dan hidup di luar istana dengan mengelilingi kerajaan Gujarat, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Kayano saat ia tengah sekarat di musim dingin, sebelum ia bertemu Bihan terakhir kali dengan kondisinya saat itu yang tak heran membuat Bihan mengira Yasmine sudah tiada.

Bicara tentang Bihan, sejak awal musim dingin lalu, tak ada kabar sama sekali dari kerajaan Gujarat mengenai pencarian mereka sedangkan sekarang sudah memasuki awal musim gugur, bisa terlihat dari warna dedaunan hijau yang berubah warna menjadi orange kemerahan serta bunga-bunga yang mulai berguguran.

Kija melirik ke arah Yasmine, ia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan adik rekannya itu sejak melihat air matanya saat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 tahun. Ia ingin tahu kebenaran apa yang sebenarnya tersimpan di balik ketenangan dan kesedihan yang sesekali terpantul dari bola mata berbentuk mata kucing berwarna hijau itu. Ia mengakui kalau mata heterochroma (mata beda warna) yang dimiliki Yasmine sangatlah unik, dimana mata kanannya berwarna hijau muda rerumputan dan mata kirinya berwarna hijau permata Jade, tatto kupu-kupu Ageha di sekitar mata kirinya bahkan menambah keindahan matanya.

Kija menggelengkan kepalanya, apa yang ia pikirkan? Yasmine adalah adik Hak, wajar jika ia memiliki kecantikan yang memikat terlepas dari warna rambutnya yang seputih salju dan bola mata yang unik tapi Yasmine ikut dengan mereka karena ada kedua kakaknya. Tiba-tiba, tak lama setelah pandangan mata mereka berdua bertemu untuk sesaat, Yasmine berdiri, apa gadis itu menyadari kalau ia menatapnya sejak tadi?

Yasmine menoleh ke arah Hak "kak, hanya tinggal menunggu makan siang kita selesai dimasak oleh Yun dan kak Leila, kan? aku jalan sebentar ya, mau cari penutup mulut".

Hak mengangguk "jangan pergi jauh-jauh".

"hati-hati, kembalilah saat makan siang, ya" tambah Yona.

"oke, iparku sayang~", Yasmine tersenyum usil dan melambaikan tangan saat Yona berteriak padanya akibat nama panggilan yang ia tujukan padanya barusan, keusilannya benar-benar ada di atas Hak.

.

Yasmine merasa mata kirinya berdenyut sejak tadi sehingga ia berjalan menjauh dari yang lain. Setelah berjalan agak jauh dari perkemahan, Yasmine menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia berada di tepi ladang bunga. Kini yang ada di hadapan Yasmine adalah hamparan padang bunga Higanbana yang mewarnai ladang bunga dengan warna merah. Pupil kedua matanya melebar saat apa yang ia saksikan saat ini mengingatkannya pada apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

" _tak terasa, sudah lewat setahun sejak saat itu, ya?"_.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

Khali berjalan melewati Yasmine dan memunggungi Yasmine sambil menatap padang bunga Higanbana yang berwarna merah pertanda musim gugur tiba "apa kau tahu? nama Higanbana secara harfiah ditulis dengan kanji yang berarti berarti bunga higan, bunga yang mekar di pinggir Sungai San Tzu, dengan kata lain bunga kematian... arti nama bunga Higanbana sendiri adalah "Tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali", "kenangan yang terlupakan", "ditinggalkan"... semuanya memiliki arti terkait dengan kehilangan, kerinduan, penelantaran dan kenangan yang hilang... bahkan ada legenda yang mengatakan, apabila kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang nantinya tidak akan pernah kalian temui lagi, Higanbana akan berbunga di sepanjang jalan...".

Sesaat, Yasmine merasa kalau sosok Khali seperti akan menghilang, sehingga Yasmine berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang "Khali!?".

Khali memegangi telapak tangan Yasmine, menoleh ke belakang dengan heran "...ada apa?".

"sesaat... aku merasa kau akan menghilang..." ujar Yasmine dengan suara gemetar, mendongak ke arahnya "jangan menghilang... kau takkan seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku, kan?".

"tidak akan..." ujar Khali mencium pelupuk mata Yasmine dan mengelus-elus kepala Yasmine "tenang saja... aku takkan pergi kemana-mana... aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu...".

Yasmine tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipinya, Khali menatapnya lekat sambil memegang wajahnya sebelum ia memegang dagu Yasmine dan mengecup bibirnya lembut saat Yasmine menutup matanya perlahan.

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

Pemandangan yang sama kini terhampar di depan matanya, apa yang ia saksikan seorang diri kini membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya dan bergumam "dasar pembohong...".

"konon jika kau bertemu seseorang saat bunga Higanbana mekar di sepanjang jalan berarti kau baru saja bertemu seseorang yang nantinya tidak akan pernah kau temui lagi... dengan kata lain, orang itu akan segera mati, putri Yasmine..." ujar pria berambut coklat cepak bermata hitam muncul di belakang Yasmine, kedua tangannya berada pada posisi siap menutupi kedua mata Yasmine.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Yasmine menghunuskan belati yang tersarung di pinggulnya dan mengarahkannya pada Karma, darah muncrat dari leher Karma yang terkena tebasan belati itu, menetes ke padang bunga Higanbana yang berada di bawah kaki mereka.

Karma menyeringai melihat darah dari lehernya yang tertempel di tangannya "sambutan yang kasar sekali, putri Yasmine... begitu sambutanmu pada kekasihmu?".

Yasmine mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tajam Karma, hawa membunuhnya meningkat tajam, amarah dan kebenciannya membuncah keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya, sekarang ia sangat ingin membunuh pria yang ada di hadapannya ini dan ia membenci fakta bahwa pria itu sempat menjadi kekasihnya.

"mantan kekasih... hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak kau bantai setengah dari adik-adikku di depan mataku...".

Karma terkekeh, ia sudah memperkirakan reaksi Yasmine yang keras padanya.

"dinginnya, padahal aku sengaja datang karena aku merindukanmu".

Yasmine terkekeh, menyeringai dan mengacungkan belati ke depan "aku juga merindukanmu... aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi... agar aku bisa membunuhmu, Karma...".

"putri Yasmine!? hentikan!?".

Yasmine terbelalak saat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kija melingkarkan tangan kirinya melewati pinggulnya sementara Kija mengarahkan cakar naganya ke depan, membuat Karma yang berlari ke arah Yasmine terpental sejauh beberapa meter.

"pergilah dan jangan pernah lagi kau temui putri Yasmine... atau aku akan membunuhmu, tak peduli meski dulu kau sahabatku... Karma...".

"Bihan...", Karma berdiri sambil menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya, menyeringai saat ia melihat rombongan Yona dkk tiba di tempat itu tak lama kemudian, membentengi Yasmine sehingga Karma berdecak pinggang dan menghela napas "sayang sekali, tampaknya urusan kita harus ditunda sementara waktu karena gangguan yang kita dapatkan, putri Yasmine... tapi aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi, dan saat itu... kita selesaikan urusan kita saat tak ada gangguan sama sekali".

"lepaskan aku, Kija?!" protes Yasmine yang berontak dari cengkraman Kija saat Karma pergi dari tempat itu "jangan lari, Karma?!".

Hak meminta Kija melepaskan Yasmine sehingga saat Kija melepaskannya, Hak memeluknya erat "aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tenanglah... ini tak sepertimu...".

Mendengar detak jantung Hak yang memeluknya memang membuatnya tenang. Setelah Hak menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, Yasmine mendelik pada Kija "kenapa kau menghentikanku? Dan sejak kapan kau...".

"maaf, aku merasa ada yang tak beres sehingga aku dan Jae Ha mengikutimu... lalu setelah kau mengarahkan belatimu pada pria itu, aku bergegas menghampiri anda sementara Jae Ha pergi ke perkemahan untuk memanggil bantuan".

"berarti kau sudah dengar percakapanku dengannya barusan, kan?", Yasmine melangkah maju sambil menatapnya tajam.

Kija merinding melihat sorot mata Yasmine, menganggukkan kepala.

"dan kau masih menghentikanku?".

"itu...".

Belum sempat Kija menjawabnya, Yasmine menamparnya, se-ku-at te-na-ga, sampai yang lain dibuat bengong sebelum Yasmine mengerutkan kening, mencengkram kerah baju Kija setelah ia menamparnya "bukankah sudah kubilang... jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'tuan putri', Hakuryuu Kija".

Melihat sorot mata dan ekspresi Yasmine, lagi-lagi Kija merasa seolah Yasmine siap menangis kapan saja dan ini membuatnya merasa bersalah sehingga ia memeluk Yasmine dan membuat mereka yang melihatnya terkejut. Tak hanya Yona, Hak dan yang lain, bahkan Yasmine sama sekali tak mengira Kija akan memeluknya karena setahunya dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

"maafkan aku... tapi alasan kenapa aku menghentikanmu... karena aku merasa bahwa kau akan hancur setelah kau melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau tarik kembali, nona Yasmine...".

Yasmine memeluknya balik "bodoh...".

.

Pasca makan siang Bihan menjelaskan bahwa setelah mengantar kembali kurir yang ditugaskan ratu Tara dari kerajaan Gujarat kembali ke kerajaan Gujarat, ia menyebar anggota kelompoknya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Karma di kerajaan Kouka sebab ia tak bisa kembali ke kerajaan Gujarat sebelum menyelesaikan misinya yaitu membunuh Karma, itu perintah langsung dari Tara sebagai ratu kerajaan Gujarat saat ini.

"beliau telah memberi perintah eksekusi untuk Karma atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap ke-3 orang putri kerajaan Gujarat".

"lalu bagaimana dengan perlindungan terhadap Tara, Nagine dan Nadine?" tanya Yasmine, ia memang bukan kakak kandung mereka tapi biar bagaimanapun ia masih menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai adiknya.

"tuan Veer, pria yang sempat ingin ditunangkan dengan anda itu yang menjaganya, begitu ratu Tara genap berusia 16 tahun pada pertengahan musim semi tahun depan, mereka berdua akan menikah".

Yasmine tersenyum dan menghela napas lega "oh, begitu? syukurlah... aku percaya Veer pasti bisa menjaga adikku".

"kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya terus menerus dari kami, jadi jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...", Hak berdiri dan duduk di depannya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Yasmine "kami tak pernah bertanya padamu selama ini karena kami merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau ceritakan pada orang lain dengan mudah... tapi paling tidak, beri kami penjelasan tentang siapa pria barusan".

Melihat tatapan mata Hak, Yasmine menutup mata dan mengerutkan kening, mengerti betul ia harus menjelaskan hal yang ia tutupi selama ini pada mereka, sekarang. Yasmine mengeluarkan 3 buah foto dari sakunya dan memperlihatkan foto itu pada Hak dan yang lain, 2 dari 3 foto itu diambil beberapa hari sebelum ia akan berusia 16 tahun sedangkan foto terakhir diambil saat ia berusia 17 tahun.

Pada foto pertama, terlihat foto 7 orang anak perempuan yang tak lain adalah foto ke-7 putri kerajaan Gujarat, salah satunya adalah Yasmine yang warna rambutnya beda dengan sekarang, warna rambutnya yang saat ini berwarna seputih salju, terlihat berwarna merah bunga Tsubaki dalam foto itu bahkan warna matanya berbeda, bola mata berbentuk mata kucing itu warna matanya sama, sama-sama berwarna hijau muda rerumputan sehingga mereka sempat menoleh ke arah Yasmine, apa ini benar-benar Yasmine?

Yasmine tersenyum simpul, mengerti betul apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakak laki-laki dan teman-temannya dan menjelaskan bahwa warna rambutnya jadi putih semua seperti sekarang akibat shock dari rasa sakit yang ia terima sebelum ia sekarat dan sempat koma, dan sebelah matanya bukan mata miliknya. Demi melindungi Tara, Yasmine mendapat luka tebasan melintasi mata kirinya.

"serangan Karma membutakan mata kiriku, seharusnya mata kiriku ini sudah tak bisa melihat lagi tapi seorang 'daun' yang membawaku lari dari istana melakukan transplantasi pada mata kiriku, menggunakan mata kiri salah satu adikku yang mati terbunuh di tangan Karma" ujar Yasmine menutupi mata kirinya dan tersenyum sendu "ini mata milik mendiang Tatiana... pria itu menanamkan mata Tatiana padaku saat aku tak sadarkan diri akibat koma dan menorehkan tatto kupu-kupu ini untuk menutupi bekas luka yang melintasi mata kiriku, bersama roh Tatiana yang melebur dengan Youkai kupu-kupu ilusi dari pihak kegelapan yang merasukiku".

Mereka kembali melihat foto kedua dimana Yasmine yang warna rambutnya masih berwarna merah bunga Tsubaki dan kedua matanya masih sama warnanya terpotret bersama tiga orang laki-laki yaitu pria berambut hitam lurus bermata hijau yang paling tinggi berdiri di belakang Yassmine; tak lain adalah Bihan, pria berambut coklat cepak bermata hitam yang mirip sekali dengan Darius berdiri di samping kanan Yasmine; tak lain adalah Karma, tapi yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah pria berambut hitam bermata biru Azure Sky yang berdiri di samping kiri Yasmine.

Dengan model rambut hitam lurus yang berantakan terutama poni depannya yang mirip dengan Hak, bentuk mata biru Azure Sky dan kulit putih pucat yang mirip dengan Kija, mereka seperti melihat wajah Kija yang dipadukan dengan warna rambut Hak. Dari auranya yang terasa gelap, ia lebih seperti Hak tapi wajah dan perawakannya (kecuali ototnya yang mirip Hak) persis Kija.

"sebelum kalian bertanya siapa pria itu, lebih baik kalian lihat dulu foto terakhir".

Kedua foto tadi memang mengejutkan tapi foto terakhir yang dimaksud Yasmine adalah yang paling mengejutkan. Terlihat Yasmine memakai gaun cheongsam berwarna kuning keemasan dengan bordir bunga berwarna kuning gading dan pria yang mirip dengan Kija itu memeluknya dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh Yasmine. Dengan warna rambut putih lurus itu, ia benar-benar mirip dengan Kija.

"pria itu Khali... mendiang tunanganku...".

Yasmine menjelaskan bahwa sesuai adat yang berlaku di kerajaan Xing, giwang pertunangan biasanya dibuat dari bebatuan alam yang dicampur dengan perak sedangkan giwang pernikahan dibuat dari bebatuan alam yang dicampur dengan emas. Yasmine menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sehingga terlihat jelas giwang yang disematkan di kedua telinga Yasmine yaitu sepasang giwang berbentuk gigi taring yang dibuat dari batu bulan dan disambung dengan ornamen besi pengait telinga dari perak. Itu adalah giwang pertunangan, bukti pertunangannya dengan Khali.

"aku bertunangan dengan Khali tahun lalu, pada hari ulang tahunku di musim panas saat aku berusia 17 tahun... tapi pertunangan kami tak berlangsung lama, sebab hanya 2 bulan setelah kami berdua bertunangan, Khali meninggal... tampaknya kutukan dimana pria yang kami cintai akan mati mendahului kami atau cinta pertama kami takkan terwujud memang berlaku pada kami yang terlahir sebagai 'bunga' memang benar...".

Mendengar Yasmine berkata begitu sambil tertawa mengejek seolah menertawakan diri sendiri membuat Hak tak tahu harus berkata apa sementara Yona langsung memeluknya erat, membuat Yasmine merasa bingung.

"apa hubungannya... orang-orang yang ada di foto-foto yang kau tunjukkan dengan penjelasan atas siapa Karma sebenarnya?" tanya Yona memegang bahu Yasmine.

Yasmine memberitahu bahwa kecuali Bihan, Karma dan Khali adalah prajurit kerajaan Gujarat yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya sebagai pengawalnya. Karma mengakui Yasmine sebagai calon ratu kerajaan Gujarat yang paling pantas mendapatkan tahta kerajaan Gujarat namun saat ia mengetahui kalau Yasmine bukan anak kandung Azurite dan Setia melainkan keponakannya yang mereka angkat, untuk memastikan posisi Yasmine sebagai satu-satunya putri yang akan mewarisi tahta kerajaan Gujarat, Karma membunuh putri kerajaan Gujarat selain Yasmine.

"ia berhasil menghabisi setengah dari jumlah adikku yang ada, tak cukup dengan membunuh 3 orang dari 6 orang adikku, Karma masih berniat membunuh ketiga adikku yang tersisa agar aku bersedia dan tidak punya pilihan selain meneruskan tahta kerajaan Gujarat" ujar Yasmine berdiri, memalingkan wajahnya menatap langit yang berwarna orange kemerahan saat matahari sore mulai terbenam sambil mengerutkan keningnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya "aku takkan pernah mengikuti kemauannya, aku takkan menjadi seperti apa yang ia inginkan, karena itu... sebelum dia membunuh ketiga adikku yang tersisa, hanya ada satu penyelesaian bagiku, membawanya keluar istana dan membunuhnya, sebelum ia berhasil membunuh ketiga adikku yang tersisa... dan ini hanya akan selesai jika salah satu di antara kami berdua mati... aku atau Karma...".

Bihan berdiri menghadapi Yasmine "jika Khali ada disini, pasti dia yang akan melakukannya tapi sekarang dia tak ada disini untuk mencegahmu...".

Yasmine mengerutkan kening "apa yang ingin kau katakan?".

"biarkan saya yang melakukannya untuk anda, putri Yasmine...".

Yasmine berdiri dan menghela napas "ini harus kuselesaikan dengan tanganku sendiri... meski harus kubayar dengan nyawaku...".

"kalau begitu, hentikanlah".

Yasmine mencengkram kerah baju Bihan, mendorong Bihan yang punggungnya menghantam pohon dan menatapnya tajam "bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memintaku menghentikan semua ini dan tak membunuhnya? membunuh pria yang telah membantai ke-3 adikku dan hampir membunuh adikku di depan mataku, bahkan membakar tubuh mendiang tunanganku di depan mataku!?".

Bihan melompat ke belakang Yasmine sambil merebut syal yang biasa melilit lehernya, meski Yasmine berusaha menutupinya, bekas luka di lehernya terlalu besar untuk ia sembunyikan.

Melihat bekas luka di leher Yasmine. Bihan menggenggam erat syal milik Yasmine "saya bisa mengerti jika anda melakukan ini semua demi adik-adik anda tapi saya takkan mengerti kenapa anda bisa memaafkan dan melakukan ini demi mendiang tunangan anda? mendiang tunangan anda hampir membunuh anda dan meninggalkan bekas luka itu di leher anda!?".

Yasmine menutupi bekas luka di lehernya "kau mempermasalahkan 'ini' sekarang?".

"tentu saja, apa bedanya dia dengan Karma yang akhirnya malah melukai anda!?".

"jangan samakan Khali dengan psikopat itu?! Apa yang terjadi hari itu terjadi di luar kehendak Khali?!".

Tak mau kalah, Bihan tetap melanjutkan argumentasinya "benar, saya tak meragukan ikatan yang kalian berdua miliki tapi saya tetap tak bisa memaafkan Khali yang telah berjanji untuk melindungi anda tapi malah melukai anda, tak peduli sebesar apapun anda mencintainya tetap tak mengubah kenyataan kalau dia hampir membunuh anda karena lepas kontrol!?".

Dan Yasmine memilih bertahan kali ini "Bihan, aku takkan membiarkan nyawaku direbut oleh siapapun termasuk oleh Khali sebelum aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Karma".

Seolah mempertanyakan maksud ucapan Yasmine barusan, Bihan menautkan alis "lalu kenapa anda tak melawan saat ia lepas kontrol dan hampir membunuh anda?".

Yasmine memalingkan pandangan matanya dari Bihan, tak terlihat keraguan di matanya "...aku tak keberatan mati di tangan Khali".

Seolah kehilangan keinginan berargumentasi lebih jauh, Bihan menghela napas berat, berdecak pinggang dan menggaruk kepalanya "setahuku... anda wanita dingin yang cerdas, sejak kapan anda jadi sebodoh ini?".

"terserah jika kau menganggapku bodoh, tapi jangan membencinya... atau paling tidak, meski kau tak bisa memaafkan perbuatannya, jangan samakan dia dengan Karma karena tak seperti Karma yang hanya bisa melukaiku, sampai akhir hidupnya Khali selalu melindungiku dan dia kehilangan nyawanya karena melindungiku... jika ada yang harus disalahkan atas apa yang telah terjadi di antara kami berdua, di antara aku atau Khali, akulah yang harus disalahkan atas kematian Khali... cukup untuk sekarang, apapun yang orang lain katakan padaku setelah ini tak akan mengubah keputusanku sebab jika aku diminta memilih antara pengampunan atau balas dendam, aku akan memilih balas dendam..." ujar Yasmine membelakangi mereka semua dan beranjak dari tempat itu "tolong... biarkan aku sendiri...".

Meski akhirnya ketegangan di antara mereka mencair, tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Yona dan yang lain merasa bisa ikut merasakan sakitnya melihat Yasmine yang berusaha tetap tegar meski ia harus menanggung banyak luka.

Sambil berjalan, Yasmine kembali menghitung sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu Karma. Musim pertama, musim dingin. Musim kedua, musim semi. Musim ketiga, musim panas. Hanya perlu tiga musim baginya untuk menunggu bisa bertemu kembali dengan Karma namun saat ia ingin membalas dendam dan membunuhnya, ia lagi-lagi gagal dan ia kembali harus menunggu. Kali ini, berapa musim lagi yang harus ia lalui agar ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Karma?


	32. Your Memory

**Chapter 32 – Your Memory**

 _Kata orang, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kenangan seorang kekasih yang telah tiada_

 _Kenyataan dan kerinduan ini benar adanya_

 _Tapi tak peduli betapapun kau mencintai dan merindukannya, ia takkan bisa kau temui lagi_

* * *

 **.**

 **Vengeance Arc**

 **.**

"Hak, apa tak lebih baik kau hentikan Yasmine?".

Hak menghela napas saat menoleh ke arah Yun "kau mau aku bicara apa? yang ada malah aku yang dibuatnya skakmat".

"bisa kubayangkan, jika kau mencoba menghentikannya, kak... dia pasti akan mempertanyakan jalan apa yang akan kau ambil, balas dendam pada Soo Won atau tidak?" sahut Leila dengan reaksi yang sama dengan Hak.

"apa kau sudah tahu soal ini sejak lama, Leila?".

"asal kau tahu, kak... ibunda bahkan sempat tak merestui mereka berdua karena ibunda tahu, tak peduli betapa besar Yasmine mencintainya, ini hanya akan menjadi cinta terlarang karena sejak awal mereka berdua tak seharusnya menjalin hubungan, salah satu dari mereka berdua, entah Yasmine atau Khali kelak akan berakhir dengan kehilangan nyawanya...".

Leila kembali menjelaskan legenda 'perjanjian bunga dan daun' yang berasal dari kerajaan Gujarat. Wanita yang terlahir dengan tanda lahir berbentuk bunga yang besar di dada atau punggung seolah bunga itu mekar di tubuhnya dikenal sebagai 'bunga'. Pria yang terlahir dengan tanda hewan buas di punggung atau daun dan tangkai bunga yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dari tanda bunga besar di dadanya disebut 'daun'. Seolah telah ditakdirkan untuk terlahir berpasangan, tiap 'bunga' yang terlahir ke dunia pasti memiliki 'daun' yang memiliki tanda yang sama dengan 'bunga'.

Jika 'daun' memiliki tanda yang sama dengan 'bunga' tersebut atau mengikat janji dengan 'bunga' maka 'daun' itu akan dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh 'bunga'. 'daun' bisa dengan mudah menemukan 'bunga' karena 'bunga' memiliki aroma tubuh yang memabukkan bagi 'daun', aroma inilah yang mendorong nafsu 'daun' itu untuk memangsanya. Bagi 'daun', 'bunga' merupakan santapan kelas satu karena tak hanya lezat bagi mereka, darah dan daging 'bunga' dapat menambah tenaga bahkan konon jika 'daun' dengan keturunan murni bisa memakan 'bunga' dengan tanda yang sama dengannya secara utuh, 'daun' itu dapat hidup abadi. Bagi 'bunga', 'daun' adalah dewa kematian mereka yang akan merenggut nyawa mereka, juga kesempatan hidup kedua mereka karena 'bunga' dapat mendapatkan nyawa kedua jika mereka mendapat jantung 'daun' pasca kematian mereka.

Tanda sebagai 'bunga' akan mengeluarkan aroma yang berbau harum dan memikat 'daun'. Setiap 'daun' dan 'bunga' terlahir ke dunia ini berpasangan, selalu ada 'daun' yang mencari untuk menemukan 'bunga' pasangannya. Hanya satu nasib yang jelas untuk 'bunga' yang telah ditemukan 'daun' pasangannya, yaitu kematian. Jika 'daun' berhasil menemukan seorang 'bunga' dengan tanda yang sama dengannya, ia akan merasa haus darah, tak seperti saat ia berhadapan dengan 'bunga' lainnya karena 'bunga' yang memiliki tanda yang sama dengan 'daun' akan membuat 'daun' itu ingin memangsanya. Darah dan jantung 'bunga' bisa memberi tenaga lebih pada 'daun' dan jika 'daun' berdarah murni bisa memangsa 'bunga' pasangannya, konon daun itu akan mendapat keabadian. Itu sebabnya 'daun' yang memiliki tanda yang sama dengan 'bunga' disebut Khali yang artinya dewa kematian karena saat 'bunga' bertemu 'daun' yang merupakan Khali-nya, hanya ada kematian untuknya.

"tak seperti ibunda dan ayahanda yang memiliki tanda yang berbeda meski keduanya adalah 'bunga' dan 'daun', Yasmine dan Khali memiliki tanda yang sama sehingga cepat atau lambat Khali akan memangsanya tapi meskipun Yasmine mengetahui bagaimana nasibnya jika ia tetap bersama Khali, ia tetap memilih Khali... meski akhirnya ibunda tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi dan merestui mereka berdua, sesuai ucapan ibunda, Khali lebih dulu kehilangan nyawanya...".

"apa yang terjadi pada Khali?" tanya Jae Ha.

"...jangan tanya padaku, hanya dengan mengingat bagaimana dia menangis setelah itu, sudah membuatku merasa ikut merasakan sakitnya" ujar Leila mengerutkan kening sebelum beranjak pergi untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Saat Yona melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke lengan Hak, Hak mengerti Yona ingin bicara dan mereka berdua memisahkan diri dari yang lain. Saat Hak memperkirakan apa yang ingin Yona bicarakan, Yona memberitahunya bahwa ia merasa bersalah pada Yasmine dan merasa kalau ia harus minta maaf pada Yasmine.

Yona teringat ucapan Yasmine padanya saat Hak sempat sekarat dan kehilangan ingatannya, ia belum begitu mengenal Yasmine saat itu namun kata-kata dan ekspresi Yasmine saat itu kini terngiang di kepalanya.

" _paling tidak mereka masih bisa bertemu?! bukankah ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang dia harus kehilangan kakakku untuk selamanya dan tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya? kau masih bisa disebut beruntung, bukankah ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang perpisahan akibat kematian?! tidak peduli sebesar apa perasaanmu atau seperti apapun kau merindukannya, kau tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang kau cintai jika kematian sudah memisahkan kalian?!"_.

Teringat bagaimana Yasmine mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan wajah seolah ingin menangis, Yona merasa ia jadi ingin menangis sehingga ia memeluk Yasmine barusan.

"apa tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan pada Yasmine?" ujarnya terisak, setelah memberitahu Hak apa yang pernah dikatakan Yasmine padanya.

"putri... kau tahu betapa keras kepalanya dia, kan?" ujar Hak menyeka air mata di wajah Yona, menghela napas sambil menundukkan kepala "jika dia sudah membuat keputusannya, takkan ada yang bisa menghentikannya...".

* * *

" _apa anda tak pernah mendengar seseorang menyebut anda sebagai wanita dingin yang kejam!"_.

" _jangan lupa tambahkan kata 'berdarah dingin dan tak punya perasaan'..."_.

Kija teringat apa yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Yasmine dan bagaimana reaksi Yasmine. Sesuai ucapan Zeno, tipe wanita yang keras pada orang lain seperti Yasmine menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang keras pada dirinya sendiri, tipe seperti Yasmine biasanya bersikap baik hati dan lemah lembut seperti Maya namun karena pengalaman buruk atau kejadian ekstrem yang menimpanya, ia berubah menjadi orang yang bertolak belakang dengan dia yang sebelumnya. Kini ia merasa bersalah atas ucapannya, terutama setelah melihat bagaimana ekspresi Yasmine saat ia menghentikannya tadi serta mendengar penjelasan Yasmine dan Leila.

Kija melangkahkan kakinya, menemukan Yasmine berdiri menatap bulan purnama malam ini di padang bunga Higanbana tempat ia bertemu dengan Karma barusan, menyanyikan lagu Kimi no Kioku, lagu yang menceritakan tentang perasaan seorang wanita yang hancur perasaannya setelah ditinggal mati mendiang kekasihnya, seolah menggambarkan isi hatinya saat ini.

.

~ Hoho o tsutau shizuku (Airmata mengalir menelusuri pipiku) ~

~ Ano hi futari de miageteta keshiki ni ima tada hitori (sekarang aku berdiri sendirian dalam suasana yang kita lihat bersama saat itu) ~

~ Omoidasu no ga kowakute (aku takut mengingatnya) ~

~ Hitomi kokoro o tozashite (jadi kututup mataku dan hatiku) ~

~ Nandomo kesou to shita no, sono tabi ni anata afureta (dan aku coba menghapus kenangan itu, akan tetapi cintaku tetap melimpah untukmu) ~

~ Subete o nakushita tte koukai nado shinai (bahkan jika aku telah kehilangan segalanya) ~

~ Honki de omotteta (aku tidak akan menyesal) ~

~ Anna ni mo dareka o nido to ai senai (aku yakin takkan bisa mencintai orang lain melebihi saat aku mencintaimu) ~

~ Zutto hanarenai to chikatte (Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu) ~

~ Dakishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni (kehangatan pelukanmu masih tertinggal di tangan ini) ~

~ Wasurenai ikutsu no (aku tidak akan lupa) ~

~ Kisetsu o kasanete mo (tidak peduli berapa banyak musim yang akan berlalu) ~

~ Anata omotteru (aku akan selalu memikirkanmu...) ~

.

Yasmine menghentikan nyanyiannya dan menundukkan kepala "bukankah sudah kubilang... tolong biarkan aku sendiri".

Kija mendekat hingga ia berdiri di belakang Yasmine "mohon maaf, tapi saya merasa tak bisa membiarkan anda sendirian".

"kenapa? kau merasa aku akan menangis? atau karena keputusanku barusan?" ujar Yasmine tersenyum saat menatapnya "tenang saja, aku tak apa-apa... aku sudah siap dengan konsekuensi yang harus kuterima, aku tak keberatan menderita lebih jauh karena aku merasa sepertinya aku memang tak bisa bahagia...".

"tolong jangan bilang tak apa-apa dengan wajah tersenyum seperti itu..." ujar Kija memeluknya erat "jangan katakan bahwa kau tak bisa bahagia sebab tak satupun manusia di dunia ini yang tak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, Yasmine...".

Lagi-lagi, entah ini karena Kija mirip dengan Khali atau karena kata-katanya, Yasmine tak bisa menahan air matanya dan menangis di pelukan Kija. Sambil memeluk Kija dengan air mata dan teriakan di tengah tangisannya yang seolah tak bisa berhenti, Yasmine hanya memikirkan Khali meski Kija yang memeluknya erat.


	33. One Season

**Chapter 33 – One Season**

 _Hanya perlu semusim baginya untuk menunggu agar dapat kembali bertemu dengannya dan menyelesaikan urusan di antara mereka berdua_

 _Semusim dimana tanah diselimuti warna putihnya salju_

 _Akhirnya ini semua berakhir dimana yang satu kehilangan nyawanya dan yang satu hancur hatinya_

* * *

 **.**

 **Vengeance Arc**

 **.**

Musim dingin kembali datang, musim dingin kedua bagi Yona dan Hak sejak mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kastil. Sejak Karma muncul di hadapan mereka musim gugur lalu, Bihan ikut dengan mereka dengan upaya membujuk Yasmine untuk mengurungkan niatnya namun Yasmine tetap bersikeras pada keputusannya. Hingga akhirnya Yasmine merasa gerah dengan aktivitas 'bujukan' yang Bihan lakukan setiap harinya, Yasmine meminta Bihan menghentikan upayanya dan kembali ke kerajaan Gujarat.

Yasmine menunjuknya dan pergi menjauh saat Bihan menolak permintaannya "kalau begitu, paling tidak berhentilah mengikutiku kesana kemari?! Ini menggangguku?!".

Saat Yasmine bergegas meninggalkannya, Leila menepuk bahu Bihan yang berdiri mematung "sudah, biarkan dia sendiri dulu... harusnya kau sudah tahu seperti apa sifat adikku, kan?".

Bihan menghela napas "justru karena saya tahu seperti apa sifatnya sejak kecil, itu membuat saya tambah khawatir, nona Leila".

"izinkan aku bertanya satu hal... Yasmine bilang usiamu terpaut 10 tahun dengannya dan kalian memang sudah saling kenal sejak kecil seperti ia mengenal Karma dan Khali sejak kecil, tapi sebenarnya... kau menganggap adikku sebagai apa?" tanya Hak.

Belum sempat Bihan menjawab pertanyaan Hak, Shina memotong pembicaraan mereka "Hak!? Yasmine... dia...".

* * *

Warna putihnya salju yang menyelimuti tanah ternodai oleh merahnya darah yang bercucuran dari luka di leher Karma, ia menatap Yasmine dengan sorot mata terluka, gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar membencinya dan berniat membunuhnya, tapi itu wajar.

Yasmine melangkah maju dan menatap Karma penuh amarah, mengacungkan katana di tangan kirinya "aku percaya padamu, tapi kau khianati kepercayaanku... kenapa... kenapa kau bunuh adik-adikku, Karma?!".

"karena anda putri kandung Maya Hime... dengan status anda sebagai putri angkat, sangat kecil kemungkinan anda akan ditunjuk sebagai ratu... saya hanya mengakui anda, hanya anda yang pantas menjadi ratu kerajaan Gujarat... saya ingin anda yang menjadi ratu kerajaan Gujarat...".

"sudah cukup yang kudengar darimu..." ujar Yasmine tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca "matilah...".

Sebelum Yasmine menusuk Karma dengan katana yang ia arahkan ke jantung Karma, Khali memeluk Yasmine dari belakang, menahan Yasmine dan menggenggam tangan kiri Yasmine "kurasa aku sudah bilang sebelumnya... jangan muncul lagi di hadapan putri Yasmine atau aku akan membunuhmu...".

"Khali, lepaskan aku..." ujar Yasmine.

"maaf, meski itu perintah anda, saya menolaknya... tolong berikan saja perintah padaku untuk membunuhnya, putri Yasmine..." pinta Khali.

Yasmine berbalik, mencengkram kerah jubah Khali dan mencium Khali, membuat Karma dan Khali terbelalak.

Karma yang naik darah melihat hal itu menghunuskan pedangnya "Khali, kau...!?".

Saat genggaman tangan Khali melonggar, Yasmine kembali melangkah maju, mengarahkan katana di tangannya untuk menusuk Karma tepat di jantungnya.

"putri Yasmine, hentikan!?" ujar Khali menghadang Yasmine dari depan saat Yasmine akan menusuk Karma sehingga katana itu menusuk pinggul Khali.

"kenapa menghentikanku..." ujar Yasmine melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari katananya karena terkejut dan memeluk Khali "dia bukan orang yang pantas kau lindungi sampai harus mengorbankan tubuhmu, Khali?!".

"karena aku tak mau kau menanggung beratnya perasaan bersalah yang akan kau terima jika kau membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri..." ujar Khali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kecil Yasmine "atas kematian adik-adikmu yang terjadi... bukan karena tanggung jawabmu... kau merasa bersalah... apalagi jika kau membunuh Karma... dengan tanganmu sendiri... dan yang terpenting, aku tak ingin melihat... wanita yang kucintai mengotori tangannya sendiri...".

Saat tubuh Khali terkulai lemas, Yasmine menahan tubuhnya, mendekap erat kepalanya sambil mengacungkan katana di tangannya pada Karma "pergi dari sini sebelum aku membunuhmu, cepat!?".

Saat Karma kabur dari sana, di tengah perjalanan ia tak sengaja bertemu Bihan. Bihan sempat ingin menghajarnya tapi Karma menyarankan agar Bihan secepatnya menemui Yasmine dan Khali.

"dengan luka seperti itu, tak heran jika Khali hilang kontrol".

Mendengar ucapan Karma, Bihan bergegas karena menyadari Yasmine dalam bahaya _"putri Yasmine?!"_.

Yasmine terkejut melihat warna rambut Khali yang perlahan berubah menjadi putih, sejak tadi ia menahan tubuh Khali yang terbaring di tanah sambil memegangi luka di pinggulnya dan saat Khali membuka kedua matanya, Yasmine merasa sedikit lega "Khali?! Kau tak apa-ap...".

Tiba-tiba, Khali mendorong Yasmine ke atas ranjang dengan posisi siap menyerangku. Sambil mencengkram kedua tangan Yasmine, Khali menatap Yasmine intens. Melihat sorot mata yang tenang dari kedua mata Khali yang sebening riak air, Yasmine tak menyangka kalau Khali akan menggigitnya dan menghisap darahnya.

"Kha... kh..." erang Yasmine yang mencengkram kepala Khali dan berusaha melepaskan diri meski percuma karena ia kalah tenaga.

Bihan yang tiba di tempat itu terkejut melihat Yasmine hampir tak sadarkan diri, melihat tangan Yasmine terjatuh lemas ke tanah dan sorot mata Yasmine yang tak fokus, Bihan menendang Khali sekuat tenaga. Akibat tendangan Bihan, daging leher Yasmine yang digigit Khali ikut tercabik. Adalah saat Yasmine memegangi lehernya yang mengucurkan darah sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, Yasmine menyadari kalau Khali akan terjatuh ke bawah jurang. Tanpa memedulikan lukanya, Yasmine melompat dan saat ia berhasil menggenggam tangan Khali, ia ikut terjatuh ke bawah jurang. Di bawah jurang, mereka beruntung karena Kayano yang saat itu sedang bersama si kembar Mizuki dan Kyouka menemukan mereka berdua.

Setelah keduanya selamat, keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kerajaan Kouka agar mereka bisa mencari keluarga Yasmine yang mungkin masih hidup sekaligus memancing Karma pergi dari kerajaan Gujarat.

"tertawalah, aku merasa diriku bodoh sekali, bisa-bisanya aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya" ujar Yasmine terkekeh.

"tak ada yang patut disalahkan karena selamanya perasaan tidak bisa disalahkan, tuan putri... yang salah adalah kita yang mengemban perasaan itu, meski kita tahu tak seharusnya perasaan itu kita miliki, meski kita bisa memilih ingin mengembangkan perasaan itu atau membuangnya, kita tetap memilih untuk mengemban perasaan itu karena mungkin kita tak ingin menyesal jika hal yang berharga itu hilang" ujar Khali memeluknya dari belakang.

Yasmine menoleh ke belakang, selalu saja Khali bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa melegakan hatinya, semudah ia membuat Yasmine menangis, semudah itu pula bagi ia membuat Yasmine kembali tersenyum. Khali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yasmine sebelum bibir keduanya kembali bertemu di bawah langit bersalju.

* * *

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya, tanpa Yasmine menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang itu, Yasmine sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang menghanpirinya berkat mata kirinya yang terus berdenyut sejak tadi.

"mengingatkanmu pada apa yang terjadi di musim dingin itu, putri Yasmine?".

"akhirnya kau datang juga..." ujar Yasmine menghunuskan belati dan katana yang terselip di pinggangnya, mengacungkan belatinya ke arah Karma dan menatap tajam Karma "sekarang, disini, tanpa gangguan siapapun... kita selesaikan urusan kita sampai salah satu di antara kita berdua tak bisa bergerak lagi...".

Sama seperti musim dingin saat itu, lagi-lagi Karma menghentikan serangannya saat pedang di tangannya hampir mengenai Yasmine. Lembek. Inilah yang dimanfaatkan oleh Yasmine.

Ketika Yona dan yang lain tiba disana, mereka hanya bisa melihat saat Yasmine melangkah maju dan menusuk Karma tepat di jantungnya dengan belati di tangannya. Darah dari luka di tubuh Karma merembes keluar, membuat warna hamparan salju yang putih di sekitar tubuhnya menjadi merah. Melihat Karma terbaring sekarat di depannya, Yasmine hanya diam menatap Karma dari atas.

Karma menatap Yasmine "satu pertanyaanku... apa pernah... kau mencintaiku?".

Yasmine mengerutkan kening "kau... bahkan tidak menyadarinya?".

Karma tertawa, terkekeh, sehingga rasa darah dalam mulutnya yang ia muntahkan keluar bisa ia rasakan "kurasa... aku memang bodoh... padahal jika aku mengulurkan tangan... mungkin kau akan meraihnya...".

Yasmine mencabut belatinya dari dada Karma, duduk di dekat Karma "sudah terlambat untuk menyesal sekarang... ada kata-kata terakhir?".

"meski anda takkan pernah memaafkan saya, putri... maafkan saya, karena telah membuat anda menangis..." ujar Karma mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, memegang wajah Yasmine dengan sebelah tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan tersenyum "tapi... tak peduli sebesar apapun kau membenciku... meski kau sudah berubah menjadi wanita dingin yang kejam... aku tetap... mencintaimu... Yasmine...".

Yasmine berdiri dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada katananya, menusuk leher Karma dengan katananya, membuat salju yang putih bersih ternoda merahnya darah Karma "dasar pembohong...".

Yona menempelkan tangannya yang terkepal ke dadanya "Yasmine...".

Saat Yona ingin melangkah maju, Leila menahannya dan menghampiri Yasmine, memegang kedua bahu Yasmine dari belakang "sudahlah... semuanya sudah selesai... kau sudah berjuang dengan keras selama ini... jadi jangan lagi kau tahan semua rasa sakit dan air matamu...".

Yasmine menoleh ke belakang dengan sorot mata kosong meski wajahnya berurai air mata, ia terduduk lemas sambil memeluk erat Leila dan menangis histeris, tangisan terkeras dan terlama ketiga yang pernah ia alami "aku sama sekali tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa dia katakan kalau dia mencintaiku tapi dia bunuh orang-orang yang berharga bagiku? adik-adikku... dan Khali... kenapa dia melakukan semua itu dan membuatku harus membunuhnya? kenapa... meski aku sudah membunuhnya dan membalas dendam atas kematian adik-adikku dan Khali... kenapa yang kurasakan setelah membunuhnya hanyalah kekosongan dan rasa sakit?".

"Yasmine... kekosongan yang kau rasakan adalah rasa kehilangan dan rasa sakit yang kau terima adalah rasa sakit karena kehilangan, rasa sakit itu bukti bahwa kau masih hidup... karena itu, tetaplah hidup... tak apa, menangislah, agar kau bisa tersenyum kembali keesokan harinya, aku percaya..." ujar Leila yang memeluk erat, mengelus punggung dan kepala Yasmine dengan lembut.

Yang pertama kalinya ia alami pasca kematian Azurite, ayah angkatnya dan adik-adiknya saat ia memeluk Khali yang membiarkannya menangis.

Yang kedua kalinya setelah Khali pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya di musim gugur.

" _dulu aku mencintaimu... sebesar dan sedalam kebencian dan amarahku padamu, sebesar itulah aku mencintaimu dulu..."_.

Saat Yasmine tertidur karena kelelahan menangis, Hak membopongnya dan mengajak yang lain kembali ke perkemahan sambil membawa Yasmine.

* * *

Hak menghela napas sambil melipat tangan "jika sejak awal aku tahu reaksinya akan seperti ini... apa seharusnya kuhentikan dia sejak awal?".

"kau kira hanya kau yang berpikir begitu? aku dan ibunda sudah membujuknya..." ujar Leila menghela napas, melipat tangan saat melirik ke arah tenda dimana Yasmine terlelap dan Hak meletakkannya di tenda kecil yang biasa ia tempati bersama Yasmine "karena itulah sejak awal kubilang jangan lakukan itu, hentikan saja... tapi dia terlalu keras kepala seperti seseorang".

"siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Hak.

"apa Yasmine... benar-benar tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit? sebab menurutku... justru Yasmine paling mengerti apa itu rasa sakit yang sebenarnya..." gumam Yun.

Selama beberapa saat setelah itu, Yasmine mengalami shock yang cukup berat dan kondisinya seperti berhibernasi, ia hanya berbaring dan hampir tak mau makan. Setiap kali ia menangis dengan sorot mata yang kosong, Leila selalu memeluknya lembut namun kondisinya membaik setelah Hak yang merasa kondisi Yasmine tak bisa dibiarkan begitu terus membawanya pergi menjauh dari yang lain untuk bicara padanya, diikuti oleh Leila dan Yona.

"kau apakan adikmu?" tanya Jae Ha kagum melihat perubahan Yasmine.

"hanya kuberi semacam terapi shock" jawab Hak.

"kau beri itu nama terapi shock? Sebenarnya tak salah, tapi..." gumam Leila.

"tapi itu terlalu keras, tahu?! lembut sedikit pada adik-adikmu, kenapa?" protes Yona menepuk keras lengan Hak "berbaik hatilah sedikit?!".

"sayang sekali, 99% kebaikan hatiku hanya bisa kuberikan padamu" ujar Hak memegang dagu Yona "is-tri-ku".

"ya, ampun... bagaimana mungkin pria dingin satu ini bisa menjadi suami sebaik ini?" gumam Yona menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan memeluk Hak yang tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Hal ini tentu membuat Jae Ha menahan tawa sementara Leila tersenyum lebar melihat keduanya.

Melihat kondisi Yasmine sudah membaik, akhirnya Bihan memutuskan untuk kembali, pulang ke kerajaan Gujarat.

Saat berpisah dengan Bihan yang akan kembali ke kerajaan Gujarat, Yasmine bertanya "Bihan, sebenarnya untuk apa kau lakukan ini semua?".

Bihan tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Yasmine "kulakukan ini semua demi kau, sebagai sesama laki-laki yang mencintai wanita yang sama...".

Yasmine terbelalak, selama ini ia menganggap Bihan sebagai kakaknya terlebih dengan jarak usia mereka berdua yang terpaut 10 tahun, tanpa ia ketahui kalau ternyata Bihan menganggap Yasmine sebagai wanita, entah sejak kapan.

"sebagai sesama laki-laki yang mencintai wanita yang sama, aku mengerti perasaan Khali dan Karma, tak satupun dari kami yang ingin kau menderita karena yang kami inginkan adalah agar kau bisa tetap hidup dan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu... aku mengerti kau sangat mencintainya dan itu sebabnya sampai sekarang kau tak bisa melupakannya... aku sadar sudah tak ada tempat lagi bagiku di hatimu tapi bisakah kau berjanji untuk mengabulkan satu permintaanku ini demi aku? relakan dia, temukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri... agar aku bisa meninggalkanmu dengan tenang".

"jangan berkata seolah kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya atau kita takkan bisa bertemu lagi, kita masih bisa bertemu, kan?" ujar Yasmine menggelengkan kepala, menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dada Bihan dan tersenyum sendu "hentikan, Bihan... aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama dengan Khali... dan yang terpenting, aku tak ingin melupakannya... aku merasa jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain setelah kematiannya, aku akan melupakannya dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi... karena itu, maafkan aku... aku tak bisa pergi kemanapun, disinilah tempatku, Kouka sudah menjadi rumahku, dimana ada keluargaku yang menungguku pulang".

Bihan mengerti, Yasmine tak bisa ikut dengannya kembali ke kerajaan Gujarat sehingga Bihan memeluknya erat dan mengecup kening Yasmine, mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum ia kembali pulang ke kerajaan Gujarat.

"berani sekali kau, bahkan di hadapanku..." gerutu Hak mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bihan, cepat lari!?" ujar Leila melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh Hak "kakak, kita tak tahu kapan lagi mereka bisa bertemu, kan? biarkan saja... dasar overprotektif...".

"sebenarnya itu juga yang ingin dilakukan kak Hak saat kau dicium jenderal suku api itu, tahu" ujar Yasmine terkekeh.

"lupakan saja" sahut Leila.


	34. Avalanche

**Chapter 34 – Avalanche**

 _Setahun berlalu_

 _Kembali ke musim yang sama_

 _Di musim dingin_

 _Dimana aku harus membunuhmu, cinta pertamaku  
_

 _Dimana aku harus kehilangan nyawaku_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

 _Setahun kemudian..._

Terhitung sejak awal musim dingin tahun lalu saat ia membunuh Karma, mereka kini kembali berada di awal musim dingin.

Yona (18th) dan Hak (21th) tetap mesra seperti biasa, ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya jika memikirkan anak macam apa yang akan lahir dari pasangan ini? mengingat sudah setahun lebih sejak mereka berdua menikah.

Yun (17th) tetap cerewet pada yang lain dengan perannya sebagai ibu dan dokter kecil seperti biasa, ia merasa Yun sangat berbakat dan sayang jika bakatnya tak dikembangkan di tempat yang benar.

Kakaknya Leila (21th) yang kalem berteman baik dengan Shina (20th) meski ia tak merasa jika Leila memiliki perasaan terhadap Shina sebagai wanita dan pria mengingat Leila sama seperti dirinya. Sejak kehilangan mendiang tunangannya di musim dingin seperti saat ini, Leila tidak pernah terlihat tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain (entah dia menganggap Kan Kyo Ga sebagai apa).

Jae Ha (27th) dan Fuyu (18th) terlihat masih menikmati kemesraan mereka berdua dan mereka terlihat tak terlalu memikirkan soal anak.

Zeno (unknown-years-because-of-immortal) dan Kayano (24th) sebagai satu-satunya pasangan di grup mereka yang sudah memiliki anak membuat Zeno sesekali mengunjungi Kayano dan Sorano (1th).

Hampir tak ada yang berubah menurutnya, ia pun merasa dirinya masih sama seperti yang dulu, ia masih menyayangi keluarganya dan sesekali bertarung bersama mereka, ia juga masih tetap 'sendiri' dalam artian ia tak berminat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun karena sama seperti giwang yang terselip di telinganya, ia masih mencintai Khali. Ia menyadari kekhawatiran Hak dan keluarganya tapi ia bersyukur untuk yang satu ini, baik Hak dan Leila sama-sama memilih diam dan ia mengerti alasannya. Hak tak ingin ia teringat luka yang harus diderita Yasmine akibat kehilangan Khali sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan percaya pada Yasmine. Di sisi lain, Leila lebih memahami perasaan Yasmine sehingga ia tak bicara apa-apa. Ia sangat menyayangi kedua kakaknya, ia bersyukur karena memiliki kakak seperti mereka berdua.

Jika ada yang berubah mungkin hanya... Kija.

Bukan berarti Hakuryuu itu berubah sifatnya, menurutnya Kija (22th) masih sama saja seperti sejak ia bertemu dengannya. Kija tetap Kija yang polos, dewasa, tulus dan baik hati. Hanya saja ia merasa bahwa sesekali pandangan mata Kija saat menatapnya terasa begitu indah dan ia merasa mereka jadi lebih dekat, setidaknya kini mereka sudah menjadi teman akrab. Lucu juga jika mengingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, sejak pertama bertemu ia dan Kija selalu bertengkar seperti yang terjadi antara Kija dan Hak. Pertemuan pertama yang penuh kebencian dan interaksi di antara mereka saat itu benar-benar memancarkan aura bermusuhan, tak jauh beda dengan hubungan Kija dengan kakaknya, Hak.

Ia menghentikan pemikirannya sejenak dan menatap ke langit, langit pada awal musim dingin yang berwarna abu-abu bercampur putihnya awan terlihat seperti warna perak.

Yasmine menutup matanya perlahan, teringat sosok Alter Khali (sosok Oni versi iblis) yang di mata orang lain mungkin terlihat menakutkan tapi di matanya, sosoknya terlihat begitu indah sampai terasa menyesakkan _"Khali... aku merindukanmu..."_.

Entah kapan ia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, baru 2 tahun lebih sejak Khali meninggalkannya di musim gugur dan sekarang, disini, di dunia ini, ia hanya bisa merindukannya dan tak peduli seperti apapun ia merindukannya, ia takkan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, tidak di dunia ini, ia hanya bisa bertemu dengannya lagi di dunia sana dan ini menyesakkan. Perasaannya, cintanya terhadap Khali yang terlalu besar kini menyiksanya dan ia tak tahu bagaimana mengakhiri rasa sakit yang seharusnya tak bisa ia rasakan lagi. Entah kenapa, ia merasa lelah.

.

Kija menyandarkan kepalanya ke pohon, bersembunyi di balik pohon setelah melihat Yasmine berdiri di tengah salju yang turun dari langit. Ia tahu, jika tatapan mata Yasmine sudah seperti itu berarti Yasmine sedang memikirkan mendiang tunangannya, satu-satunya pria yang dicintai oleh Yasmine sampai sekarang.

Kija memutuskan untuk memberi Yasmine waktu sendiri untuk berpikir sehingga ia berjalan menjauh. Ia kembali berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan ini? terhadap Yasmine, bukankah ia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab pada keselamatan Yasmine dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjaganya juga setelah membiarkannya terluka meski saat itu ia berada di sisinya? Hak adalah kakaknya dan putri Yona menganggap Yasmine sebagai adiknya juga, bukankah karena itu ia berusaha menjaganya? agar sahabatnya dan majikannya tak bersedih? ataukah ia merasa kasihan padanya, kepada gadis yang harus menanggung banyak luka dengan tubuh sekecil itu sampai gadis itu kehilangan rasa sakitnya dan tubuhnya menolak makanan?

Ini membuatnya penasaran, entah kenapa selain jadi overprotektif terhadapnya. Ia merasa jika ia tak mempertahankan akal sehatnya, melihat bahunya yang ramping dan kulit pucatnya yang seputih salju, melihat air matanya yang berlinang seperti kristal es, ia ingin memeluknya erat.

Kija menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras _"apa yang barusan kau pikirkan, dasar bodoh? sadarlah, dia adalah seseorang yang harus kau jaga"_.

Karena apa? jika ia memang hanya merasa bertanggung jawab, kenapa ia merasa tenang setiap ia berada di dekatnya? kenapa ia merasa bahagia melihat Yasmine tersenyum? kenapa air mata, tawa dan senyumnya bermain di pikirannya? kenapa ia merasa sakit jika melihatnya menangis? ia mengakui, ia memang menyayangi Yasmine tapi ia tak tahu perasaan apa ini harus disebut apa?

.

Yona menemukan Yasmine dari belakang, ia menghampiri Yasmine dari belakang, memanggil namanya sambil menepuk bahunya "Yasmine...".

Saat Yasmine menoleh ke belakang dengan mata terbelalak, air matanya berlinang. Setelah ia menyeka air matanya, Yasmine meminta Yona untuk merahasiakan apa yang ia lihat. Sebelum mereka kembali, tiba-tiba hujan salju menjadi lebih lebat sehingga mereka berteduh sebentar di gua. Yasmine menyalakan api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka, saat mendengar Yona bersin dan melihat tubuh Yona yang menggigil kedinginan, Yasmine menyelimuti Yona dengan jubahnya.

"tak apa, aku tak kedinginan...".

Terdengar suara gemuruh disertai getaran tanah, menyadari ada kemungkinan terjadi longsor salju, Yasmine menarik tangan Yona dan berlari keluar dari goa tempat mereka berteduh. Ada kristal es dalam gua sehingga berbahaya jika tetap ada di dalam gua dan itu yang menyebabkan Yasmine segera berlari keluar. Yona yang melihat longsoran bebatuan besar di luar gua itu runtuh menuju ke arah mereka berteriak pada Yasmine. Sekejap mata, Yasmine melemparkan Yona ke depan. Setelah longsor berakhir, Yona yang dilempar ke depan sejauh beberapa meter, bangun sambil memegang dahinya yang berdarah akibat terserempet.

"aduh... Yasmine, kau tak apa...", Yona terbelalak melihat Yasmine tertimpa longsor bebatuan itu hingga hanya tangan kiri dan kepala Yasmine yang terlihat, darah mengucur dari kepala, mulut serta tubuh Yasmine yang tertimpa "YASMINE!?".

.

Di saat bersamaan, Hak dan Leila berdiri karena mendapatkan firasat buruk.

Hak memegangi dadanya _"...apa? gemuruh di dada ini..."_.

Leila menoleh ke arah Shina "apa kau bisa melihat dimana mereka berdua, Shina?".

Shina mengangguk, ia berkonsentrasi penuh tapi saat berhasil menemukan posisi Yasmine dan Yona, melihat apa yang terjadi, dia berlari "Yona!? Yasmine!?".

Merasa dapat firasat buruk, Kija meminta Jae Ha segera melompat ke tempat yang diberitahu oleh Shina "Jae Ha, tolong bawa aku!?".

Jae Ha menggendong Kija ke tempat Yasmine dan Yona disusul mereka semua. Leila dan Hak mengeluarkan hewan gaib mereka, dengan menaiki Hokuto dan Raijuu, mereka semua pergi ke tempat Yona dan Yasmine. Saat mereka sampai, mereka melihat Yona mati-matian berusaha mengeluarkan Yasmine dari reruntuhan itu sambil berlinang air mata.

Leila tak pernah terlihat sepanik ini, ia segera turun dari Hokuto "YASMINE?!".

Hak menoleh ke arah Kija dan Jae Ha "Jae Ha, Kija, bantu aku!? Kita gunakan kekuatan penuh untuk menghancurkan bebatuan ini sementara Leila dan Shina menarik Yasmine keluar!?".

Dibantu kekuatan kaki naga dan cakar naga milik Jae Ha dan Kija, Hak mengeluarkan petir di kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga yang membuat bebatuan itu hancur. Saat itulah Leila dan Shina berhasil menarik Yasmine keluar dan membaringkan Yasmine di samping Yun yang duduk di samping Yona yang ditenangkan oleh Fuyu.

"Yasmine, bertahanlah!? Kalau kau dengar aku, jawab aku!?" ujar Hak menepuk dahi Yasmine dan menatapnya dari atas.

Pandangan mata Yasmine yang awalnya kosong, menatap Kija dan berusaha menggapai wajah Kija, tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata "...kh...Khali...".

Kija yang mengerutkan dahi dan menahan amarahnya, menggenggam erat tangan Yasmine. Yasmine menutup matanya perlahan, tak sadarkan diri tak lama setelah itu. Melihat genggaman Yasmine jatuh dari tangannya, Kija langsung membopongnya setelah Yun memintanya untuk membawanya.

"kita tak bisa mengobatinya di tengah salju seperti ini, apa ada tempat yang bisa kita jadikan tempat berteduh di sekitar sini seperti rumah tak terpakai selain tenda kita?" ujar Yun.

Pertolongan tak terduga datang setelah itu, ada rombongan berkuda mendekati mereka karena di tengah jalan mereka merasakan adanya longsor salju. Rombongan jenderal Joon Gi yang ingin berkunjung ke Sensui. Melihat kondisi Yasmine, Joon Gi meminta mereka untuk ikut dengannya ke mansion Lily di Sensui setelah memberi pertolongan pertama pada Yasmine di kota terdekat, terletak di kaki gunung tak jauh dari sini.

Hak mengelus kepala Yasmine "Yasmine, bertahanlah...".

* * *

Mereka bergegas menuju mansion Lily di Sensui pasca memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Yasmine di salah satu klinik yang ada di desa terdekat dari tempat kejadian. Sesampainya di Sensui, Lily lebih dari terkejut saat melihat ayahnya datang bersama kelompok Yona dkk, dan Yasmine terluka parah.

Setelah Lily meminta Tetora dan Ayura menyiapkan kamar untuk mereka, Kija membaringkan Yasmine di kamar yang disediakan untuk mereka. Selagi Yun dan Leila merawatnya, Joon Gi mengajak Yona dan Hak bicara.

Yona membungkukkan kepala "kami sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan anda, jenderal".

Hak membungkukkan badan "dan terima kasih atas pertolongan anda pada adik saya".

"tak masalah", Joon Gi menundukkan kepala sejenak sebelum menatap lekat cincin yang ada di jari manis Yona dan Hak "sudah 2 tahun, sejak anda dinyatakan menghilang karena diculik bawahan anda dan rezim raja Soo Won dimulai... harus kuakui, rezim raja Soo Won memang bukti kebangkitan kembali Kouka, tapi kenyataannya tidak semudah itu... bisa anda jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sejak 2 tahun yang lalu? sebab... melihat cincin di jari anda, tak mungkin anda diculik".

Yona tersenyum saat menyentuh cincin di jari tangannya "jika anda tak keberatan, ini akan jadi cerita yang sangat panjang".

"tak masalah, lagipula kita punya banyak waktu", Joon Gi melihat keluar jendela dimana salju turun dengan lebat disertai angin yang mulai bertiup kencang "sepertinya akan terjadi badai... lebih baik jika kalian tinggal saja di mansion Lily sebagai tempat perlindungan selama musim dingin ini, kurasa putriku takkan keberatan, terlebih dengan kondisi adik tuan Hak yang seperti itu, lebih bijak jika kalian menetap sementara".

.

Leila mengelus kepala Yasmine, demamnya masih sangat tinggi tapi melihat wajah adiknya yang begitu tenang di tengah tidurnya, Leila penasaran apa yang tengah dimimpikan Yasmine "apa kau sedang bermimpi indah, Yasmine?".

"kurasa ini akan jadi mimpi yang panjang, Leila".

Leila terkejut melihat Yuki Onna, Youkai yang melebur dengan arwah Setsuko kini muncul di sampingnya "Yuki? Apa maksudmu?".

"melalui darahnya yang meresap ke dalam salju, aku bisa melihat apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, di tengah rasa sakitnya yang hilang ia kini bermimpi indah, tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya...".

Saat mereka semua berkumpul di kamar Yasmine malam itu, mereka melihat Tatiana, Youkai kupu-kupu ilusi yang merasuki Yasmine berbicara dan berkomunikasi dengan mereka untuk pertama kalinya menggunakan wujud manusianya, Tatiana.

"tolong... selamatkan kakakku...", isak Tatiana mengepakkan sayap kupu-kupunya, sinar hijau kekuningan kunang-kunang memenuhi ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya cahaya putih berpendar dari tubuh Yasmine.

Ketika cahaya putih memenuhi ruangan itu, terdengar suara Yasmine _"Aku tak merasakan sakit sama sekali karena rasa sakitku sudah hilang sejak hari itu, saat aku kehilanganmu, Khali..."_.


	35. Sweet Dream

**Chapter 35 – Sweet Dream**

 _Mimpi yang begitu indah, saking indahnya mimpi itu, penderitaan yang kau rasakan saat kau terbangun akan terasa semakin sakit_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

Saat berjalan di taman, Yasmine yang masih kecil menemukan mayat anak burung di bawah pohon. Setelah Yasmine mengubur mayat anak burung itu dan berdoa, Khali muncul dalam wujud Alter untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Yasmine.

"untuk apa kau kubur mayat anak burung itu? Jika kau biarkan mayatnya, dia akan jadi tanah kembali setelah mayatnya membusuk...".

"tapi anak burung itu juga punya nyawa, ibu bilang setiap yang bernyawa pasti akan mati dan kita harus menghormati mereka dengan berdoa yang terbaik untuk mereka dan memberikan tempat peristirahatan yang layak baginya karena itu aku menguburnya dan berdoa untuknya..." ujar Yasmine berbalik melihat Khali "...kakak siapa? Kau bukan manusia, kan?".

"oh, rupanya matamu yang indah itu bisa melihat wujudku yang sebenarnya?" ujar Khali yang memegang bahu Yasmine dan menunjukkan taringnya.

Yasmine tak merasa takut sama sekali, bahkan ia memegang wajah Khali "tapi kenapa kau terlihat begitu sedih seperti ingin menangis, kak?".

Mendengar kata-kata Yasmine yang telah menembus isi hatinya, Khali menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Yasmine dan meneteskan air mata _"karena aku sadar, nasib macam apa yang harus kau emban di pundakmu yang kecil ini... tapi kali ini, meski harus kubayar dengan nyawaku, aku akan selalu melindungimu..."_.

"kak? kau tak apa-apa? kenapa menangis?".

Khali tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, ia menggenggam tangan Yasmine dan mengajak Yasmine kembali ke kamarnya. Malam harinya, Yasmine seharusnya tidur di kamarnya seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak setelah pertemuannya dengan Khali tadi siang sehingga ia menyusup diam-diam keluar kamar. Untuk sampai di kamar Setia, Yasmine harus melewati taman bunga di pekarangan dalam istana sebagai jalan pintas.

Kedua kalinya Yasmine bertemu Khali dalam wujud Alternya, di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang temaram, Yasmine menahan napas melihat indahnya wujud Alter Oni di hadapannya itu "...kakak yang tadi siang?".

Khali tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya, rambut lurusnya yang seputih salju tertiup angin dan mata peraknya yang berkilat seperti pedang menatapnya lembut "selamat malam, Yasmine. Namaku Khali (dewa kematian), aku datang untuk menjemput ibumu...".

Yasmine yang masih polos, tak mengerti maksudnya "menjemput ibuku? Kakak mau bawa ibu kemana?".

Khali menuntun Yasmine untuk pergi menjauh dari kamar Setia namun Yasmine bersikeras ia ingin menemui Setia karena ia khawatir, mengingat ibunya tengah hamil, lalu meminta Khali untuk membawanya serta. Khali menolak dengan alasan kalau belum saatnya ia ikut dengan mereka berdua. Saat Yasmine bergegas lari menuju kamar Setia, yang ia temukan adalah Setia yang baru saja selesai melahirkan, darah segar berwarna merah terlihat menghitam di tengah kamar yang agak gelap karena hanya diterangi cahaya lilin.

Yasmine segera berlari memasuki kamar "ibu?!".

Azurite menahannya dan berniat membawanya menunggu di luar kamar bersama Tiara, selir Azurite yang tengah menggendong Tatiana yang masih bayi, sebab dokter akan menangani Setia yang mengalami pendarahan pasca melahirkan. Dengan suara yang lemah, Setia meminta Azurite membawa Yasmine dan Tiara mendekat. Setelah menitipkan suami mereka serta anak-anaknya pada Tiara lalu meminta Azurite untuk menjaga dan merawat Tiara dan anak-anak mereka, Setia tersenyum lembut dan memegang wajah Yasmine "Yatalia... kita harus berpisah, ya... maafkan ibu, tapi tak apa... kau tak sendirian... ada adikmu, ayahmu dan Tiara yang juga ibumu...".

Yasmine; yang saat di Gujarat dikenal sebagai Yatalia, menggelengkan kepala dan menangis "ibu mau kemana? Ibu jangan pergi...".

Pandangan mata Setia terlihat kabur, namun ia masih bisa menangkap sosok yang bersembunyi di balik pintu, perlahan cahaya kehidupan di matanya memudar bersamaan dengan terkulainya sebelah tangannya yang memegang wajah Yasmine ke bawah _"wahai iblis, silahkan kau ambil nyawaku, tapi penuhi permintaan terakhirku... tolong jaga anak ini dan bimbing dia menuju kebenaran... tepatilah janjimu, lindungilah putriku... putri kandung Maya..."_.

Yasmine menangis keras saat pertama kali melihat kematian di depan matanya "IBU!?".

* * *

Tiara, selir Azurite mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Maya saat Yasmine berusia 9 tahun. Tiara merasa kalau Yasmine akan bernasib buruk seperti yang telah dialami Maya dan Ulla, orang tua kandungnya. Pikiran itu membuat Tiara menghunuskan pedangnya pada Yasmine yang saat itu baru berusia 9 tahun. Meski sempat menghindar dari tusukan vital karena refleks tubuh yang bagus, serangan itu menyayat punggung Yasmine.

Saat Yasmine mengerang kesakitan memegangi lukanya terbaring di lantai, Tiara mencekiknya dan mengarahkan pisaunya pada Yasmine sambil menangis "maafkan aku, putri kandung Maya Hime".

Pintu yang terkunci itu didobrak oleh dua pria, yaitu Khali dan Karma. Tepat sebelum pisau itu menusuk Yasmine, Karma menebas Tiara sementara Khali memeluk Yasmine yang hampir pingsan sambil menangkis pisau yang dihunuskan pada Yasmine.

"ah, kenapa kau bunuh, dasar bodoh?" protes Khali pada Karma.

"kau sendiri, apa bukan cari-cari kesempatan untuk memeluk Hime-sama?" ujar Karma yang memicingkan mata pada Khali.

"jangan main-main, darurat..." ujar Khali melilitkan sobekan kain baju ke tubuh Yasmine untuk menghentikan pendarahan dari punggung Yasmine "tapi... sekarang bagaimana?".

"...aku punya ide" ujar Karma tersenyum jahat sambil melirik pedang di tangannya.

Bersekongkol dengan Bihan yang berubah ke wujud Alter, Karma melukai dirinya dan Khali, berpura-pura diserang oleh Bihan yang kabur ke arah kota sehingga saat Bihan kabur ke kota, para prajurit sibuk mencari Bihan yang berhasil kabur setelah ia mengembalikan wujudnya ke wujud manusianya dan bersembunyi di markas utama Peddler.

* * *

Azurite memasuki klinik istana, dimana Khali dan Karma baru saja selesai diobati sedangkan Yasmine terlelap di salah satu ranjang "bagaimana kondisi putriku?".

"untungnya luka beliau hanya tergores dan karena usianya yang masih sangat muda, lukanya takkan berbekas, hanya saja dari banyaknya jumlah darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, andai saja kedua prajurit ini tak segera menemukan tuan putri dan menahan pendarahan di tubuh beliau, beliau takkan tertolong".

Mendengar penjelasan dokter, Azurite berterima kasih pada Khali dan Karma "aku tak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya, apa kalian berdua prajurit baru?".

Karma mengakui bahwa ia dan Khali berniat melamar menjadi prajurit kerajaan dan baru tiba hari ini di ibukota. Saat ingin mendaftar, rupanya sudah terlalu malam sehingga keduanya yang baru tiba di kota ini diminta untuk tinggal di mess militer sementara untuk kembali mendaftar esok hari.

Khali menambahkan penjelasan Karma bahwa mereka berdua mendengar suara teriakan anak kecil dan wanita dari kamar yang mereka lewati. Saat mereka mendobrak kamar itu, ternyata mereka menemukan Yasmine dan Tiara yang diserang oleh Oni "kami berusaha melawan tapi Oni itu terlalu kuat, sayangnya kami kalah dan Oni itu berhasil kabur sehingga kami hanya bisa berteriak meminta bantuan sementara kami menahan pendarahan di tubuh permaisuri dan tuan putri tapi saat kami menghampiri mereka berdua... mohon maaf...".

Bersamaan dengan Khali, Karma juga membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Azurite "mohon maaf, karena kami telah gagal melindungi permaisuri...".

"tapi putriku selamat... sudahlah, itu berarti sudah takdir istriku... kalian bahkan terluka karena melawan Oni itu, justru aku harus berterima kasih karena kalian telah menyelamatkan nyawa putriku", Azurite duduk di samping ranjang Yasmine dan mengelus dahi Yasmine yang terlelap karena luka di tubuhnya membuatnya demam tinggi "tapi apa kalian melihat seperti apa Oni itu?".

Khali mengangguk "sekilas kami melihat sosoknya di bawah sinar bulan, dia...".

"...ayah?".

Khali, Karma dan Azurite mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Yasmine. Yasmine menangis saat Azurite memeluknya. Azurite sudah memintanya untuk tak memaksakan diri mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya, namun Yasmine sempat menyebutkan sosok Oni yang ia lihat yaitu sosok Alter Khali, sosok Oni berambut perak lurus yang panjang dan bermata emas.

Setelah kejadian itu, penjagaan di istana diperketat dan Azurite memberikan pengawal pribadi untuk tiap putrinya, namun hanya Yasmine yang memiliki dua pengawal. Tentu saja penentuan pengawal ini dilakukan dengan menguji kemampuan para prajurit di istana dan yang terpilih untuk menjadi pengawal Yasmine adalah Karma dan Khali.

* * *

 _7 tahun kemudian..._

Terhitung sejak malam di musim panas saat Yasmine hampir dibunuh pada usia 9 tahun, hanya menunggu beberapa hari untuk Yasmine menyambut hari ulang tahunnya yang ke16 tahun. Sebagai putri kerajaan Gujarat, ke-7 bersaudari putri kerajaan Gujarat diajarkan cara bertarung, seni bela diri militer serta seni budaya seperti seni tari dan seni musik. Terutama bagi Yasmine yang terlahir sebagai 'bunga' dan sempat hampir mati dibunuh oleh 'daun' pada usianya yang baru 9 tahun, para putri kerajaan Gujarat dibesarkan untuk menjadi putri yang pantas menjabat sebagai ratu kelak. Azurite sebagai raja kerajaan Gujarat yang berhasil membesarkan ketujuh putrinya sebagai orang tua tunggal tentu merasa bangga, andai saja watak para putrinya yang tak terlalu membuatnya khawatirkan.

Kepala Azurite hampir terjatuh dari tangan yang menopang dagunya karena mendengar suara barang pecah belah terhempas ke dinding, lagi-lagi...

Yasmine menunjuk kedua pengawalnya "ayahanda, tolong beri hukuman pada duo idiot ini!?".

Ini sudah biasa bagi Azurite, pasti Yasmine lagi-lagi terganggu dengan keusilan yang selalu dilakukan dengan kompak oleh Karma yang usil dan Khali yang spontan, terlepas dari sikap ke-2 pengawalnya yang mungkin terbilang lancang, kemampuan keduanya tak perlu diragukan lagi sehingga Azurite hanya mengayunkan tangan "sudah, sudah, kau tahu kalau mereka berdua memang bersahabat, kan?".

"aku tak peduli, ayahanda?! Dari semua prajurit yang ada di kerajaan Gujarat, kenapa aku harus mendapat si dingin Khali dan si usil Karma sebagai pengawal yang bertugas melindungiku!?".

"kenapa saya juga kena?" gerutu Khali menunjuk Karma "yang mengatai tarian anda kan dia".

"aku tak mengatakan kalau tarian putri Yasmine jelek, hanya saja kostumnya terlalu terbuka dan mohon maaf jika Karma selalu usil pada tuan putri tapi kasihan orang yang harus menjadi pengganti Karma untuk menjaga tuan putri yang hiperaktif, bisa-bisa dia berumur pendek..." ujar Karma dari belakang Yasmine.

"tutup mulutmu, bajingan?!" ujar Yasmine melempar bantal serta barang pecah belah lainnya ke arah Karma.

"tuan putri, mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya, saya tak bermaksud ikut campur tapi tolong diingat bahwa sebentar lagi anda berusia 16 tahun, kan? Hanya beberapa hari lagi sampai anda dinyatakan dewasa, tolong bersikap lebih lembut layaknya perempuan sedikit, bisa-bisa tak ada yang sudi menikahi anda atau mati terbunuh di tangan anda..." sahut Khali yang membantu menangkap semua barang yang dilempar Yasmine pada Karma sementara Karma yang berada di belakang Khali melemparkan kembali barang-barang tersebut ke tempatnya seperti semula.

"pertunjukan akrobatik yang luar biasa seperti biasa", Tatiana masuk sambil bertepuk tangan, ia datang bersama pria yang menahan tawa, berdiri di belakangnya.

"energik seperti biasa, putri Yasmine?", Veer masuk sambil memberi salam pada Azurite dan Yasmine, membungkukkan badan sebelum tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan pada Yasmine "nah, sekarang bisa saya membawa pergi putri Yasmine?".

Veer adalah tunangan yang ditentukan oleh Azurite untuk Yasmine, tentu saja Yasmine yang saat itu memiliki prinsip 'ikuti arus dan jalani apa yang ada' hanya menerima pertunangannya.

Sebelum pergi, Veer mengecup punggung tangan Yasmine dan tersenyum "sayang sekali, saya harus pergi sekarang tapi saya pasti akan datang saat ulang tahun anda".

"setidaknya kau bisa beri kabar kalau kau akan datang agar kami bisa menyambutmu, kan?" ujar Yasmine, basa-basi sebenarnya.

"tidak, saya tak ingin merepotkan, lagipula", Veer tersenyum dan memegang wajah Yasmine "dengan melihat wajah anda dan melihat anda dalam keadaan sehat saja sudah lebih dari cukup, tuan putri".

Yasmine memegangi wajahnya yang memerah saat Veer pergi menjauh, ia tak pernah merasa apa yang dikatakan Veer sebagai kebohongan.

Karma mendengus "benar-benar laki-laki yang pandai merayu".

Khali menganggukkan kepala "benar".

"setidaknya dia lebih pandai memperlakukan wanita dengan lembut, tak seperti seseorang yang selalu usil padaku atau selalu bersikap dingin".

"siapa yang anda maksud?" ujar Khali dan Karma bersamaan, namun Yasmine hanya tertawa sambil mengangkat bahu.

* * *

"biasanya yang kita tahu, ada cinta segitiga, tapi kakak kita malah terlibat cinta segiempat?".

Yasmine mendelik, terkekeh sambil menautkan alis "kau itu masih bocah, sudah berani bicara soal cinta, Tatiana?".

"jangan lupa kita hanya beda setahun", Tatiana menunjuk Yasmine sebelum mengangkat satu tangannya "ayo pasang taruhan, siapa yang bisa menaklukkan hati kakak kita saat ulang tahun kak Yatalia yang ke-16 tahun nanti? Aku pasang taruhan pada Veer".

Tara mengangkat tangan "aku di pihak oposisimu, kak... aku pilih Khali".

Yasmine meminta kedua adiknya yang tertua menghentikan taruhan yang menurutnya konyol ini sambil menunjuk ke-4 adiknya yang tersisa "keempat adik kita masih kecil!? Mana mungkin mereka mengerti...".

Dan ke-4 adik mereka malah ikut bertaruh, dimana Anna juga memilih Khali seperti Tara dan kembarannya Tasya memilih Veer seperti Tatiana, sedangkan si kembar Nagine dan Nadine memasang taruhan pada Karma.

"kalian ini...", Yasmine menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala sebelum menginjakkan sebelah kakinya ke kusen jendela sementara kedua tangannya berpegangan pada daun jendela "biarkan aku terjun bebas?! ah, pemandangannya indah sekali dari sini~".

Anna langsung memegangi pinggul Yasmine dari belakang "kakak?! hentikan?!".

Kembarannya, Tasya membantunya "benar?! jangan main bungee jumping tanpa tali, dong?!".

Nagine yang lebih pendek dari para kakaknya itu terpaksa memegangi kaki kakaknya untuk menghentikan aksi ekstrem kakaknya "pikirkan keselamatan sendiri, kak?!".

Dan kembaran Nagine, Nadine si bungsu memegangi kaki Yasmine yang sebelah lagi "nyawa kakak lebih penting?!".

"kalau kakak sampai kenapa-kenapa, bisa-bisa tahta kerajaan dijatuhkan padaku dan itu sangat merepotkan?!" protes Tatiana menarik sebelah tangan Yasmine.

"itu yang lebih kau khawatirkan? Adik brengsek?!" pekik Yasmine.

Tara geleng-geleng kepala sebelum mengayunkan tangannya "ya, ampun... kakak, kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, kau bisa membuat tiga laki-laki yang terlanjur jatuh hati padamu itu menangis, tahu".

Yasmine memicingkan matanya "siapa maksudmu, Tara?".

Melihat akhirnya kakaknya menoleh ke arahnya, Tara menyeringai "siapa lagi? Khali, Karma dan Veer, kan?".

"dasar brengsek?!" pekik Yasmine yang disambut gelak tawa adik-adiknya.

Begitulah kehebohan yang selalu terjadi di antara mereka dalam kehidupan Yasmine sebagai putri kerajaan Gujarat, tapi semua kenangan indah itu hanya menjadi mimpi indah yang akan berakhir menjadi mimpi buruk pada akhirnya.

Terlihat Yasmine yang masuk ke kamarnya kembali lewat balkon, terduduk lemas dengan mata terbelalak yang perlahan mengeluarkan air matanya, dengan tubuh gemetar ia berusaha berdiri meski akhirnya ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh salah satu adiknya yang bergelimang darah dan berteriak, menangis histeris sebelum menemukan kenyataan yang lebih pahit dimana ia harus melihat adik-adiknya yang mati terbantai di depan matanya.


	36. Behind The Door

**Chapter 36 – Behind The Door**

 _Apa yang tersembunyi di balik pintu?_

 _Kagome, Kagome_

 _Siapa pengkhianatnya?_

 _Siapa yang bersembunyi di balik topeng?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

Khali memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan semburat merah tua yang berasal dari tirai penghalang kamar mandi, sebenarnya ia ingin menghadap Yasmine tapi saat ia masuk, ternyata Yasmine baru keluar dari bak mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit bawah pusar dan dadanya sehingga Khali refleks membelakangi Yasmine "mohon maaf atas kelancanganku?!".

"sudahlah, kau tak sengaja, kan? Lain cerita kalau kau sengaja, kutusuk kau..." ujar Yasmine mengganti bajunya meski siluet tubuhnya masih terlihat dari balik tirai.

"mana mungkin saya berani kurang ajar begitu, putri Yatalia" ujar Khali dengan wajah merona merah.

"kau terlihat terburu-buru... apa ada kabar dari Bihan?".

* * *

Beberapa hari yang lalu, tanpa sengaja Yasmine mendengar percakapan antara kepala peramal istana dan Azurite. Kepala peramal istana meramalkan akan adanya bencana yang disebabkan oleh 'daun' yang mencari 'bunga' di kerajaan ini.

"saat pedang dan perisai beradu, akan ada darah yang kembali tumpah, membuat bunga putih yang semula suci menjadi merah karena ternoda oleh darah".

"apa 'bunga putih' yang kau maksud adalah Yasmine?".

Begitu Yasmine mendengar nama aslinya disebut, meski yang ia tahu sekarang namanya adalah Yatalia, ia tetap merasakan sesuatu saat mendengar nama itu _"Yasmine? nama itu..."_.

'Yatalia' mulai mencaritahu tentang siapa 'Yasmine' yang dibicarakan oleh Azurite dan kepala peramal istana. Malam itu, tanpa sengaja ia menemukan jalan rahasia menuju kamar tertutup dan di kamar itu terdapat beberapa dokumen rahasia. Setelah ia menelusuri beberapa dokumen tersembunyi di kamar itu, ia berhasil menemukan fakta tentang putri Maya, saudara kembar ayahnya. Ketika Yasmine mengangkat tempat lilin di tangannya dan menemukan pigura yang tersembunyi di sudut kamar, yang tak lain adalah figura berisi foto Maya dan Ulla, Yasmine tersentak karena sosok Maya yang lebih mirip dengan dirinya ketimbang dirinya dengan Setia.

"itu foto ayah dan ibu kandungmu, tapi mereka berdua terpaksa meninggalkanmu di kerajaan Gujarat ini demi keselamatanmu dan saudaramu, meskipun seharusnya mereka berdualah yang naik tahta, jika bukan karena kebodohan orang tua mereka berdua".

Yasmine merasa napasnya seolah berhenti, rasa takut apa yang membuat napasnya sesak ini? ia memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang, ia diam di tempatnya sementara orang yang bicara di belakangnya perlahan mendekatinya. Entah kenapa, hati kecil Yasmine berteriak bahwa ia dalam bahaya saat ini dan ia merasa ia harus lari jika ia ingin tetap hidup, namun ia tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya.

Dengan suara tertahan, Yasmine mengarahkan lilin di tangannya ke depan setelah ia menelan ludah "...siapa disana?".

"kau lupa? Kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya saat aku menjemput ibumu, Yasmine".

"namaku Yatalia, bukan Yasmine... apa kau tak salah orang?".

"tidak, karena aku yang selama ini berada di dekatmu tanpa kau ketahui untuk menjagamu...", sesosok pria dengan rambut lurus seputih salju yang hampir mencapai lantai dan mata peraknya yang berkilat seperti pedang muncul di hadapannya "putri Yasmine".

Seketika, Yasmine merasa seperti mendapat serangan jantung, tiba-tiba dadanya dimana terukir tanda lahir berbentuk bunga melati yang besar terasa sakit sehingga ia memegangi dadanya, napasnya terasa sesak dan ia melihat di tengah pandangannya yang kabur secara perlahan, pria itu mendekatinya dan bisa ia rasakan tangannya yang memiliki cakar panjang itu menangkap tubuhnya _"ayah... adik-adikku... Karma... Khali..."_.

.

~ Kagome, Kagome ~

~ Burung dalam sangkar ~

~ Kapankah kau akan terbang? ~

~ Saat fajar tiba, cahaya dan kegelapan akan bersatu ~

~ Burung dalam sangkar lepas ~

~ Siapa pengkhianatnya? ~

~ Siapa yang ada di balik topeng? ~

.

" _siapa yang bernyanyi? Lagu itu... ah, benar... itu lagu yang kami nyanyikan saat bermain petak umpet..."_.

Yasmine membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan ke-6 adiknya menatapnya dari atas dengan ekspresi cemas dan takut yang berganti dengan kelegaan saat Yasmine membuka matanya. Ia berusaha bangun, namun Azurite menyuruhnya untuk kembali berbaring. Pasangan kembar, si kembar Anna dan Tasya, serta Nadine dan Nagine berebut memeluk Yasmine.

"dasar kakak bodoh?! kau tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari, tahu?!" protes Tara yang berusaha menahan air matanya.

"bikin khawatir saja, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa pingsan disana?" tanya Tatiana menghela napas.

"dua hari?!", Yasmine terkejut mendengar ia pingsan selama itu tapi ia masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Azurite menceritakan bahwa dua hari yang lalu, Yasmine ditemukan di dalam kamar mendiang ibu tirinya, Tiara. Ia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri oleh Khali yang pertama menemukannya saat seisi istana mencarinya atas perintah Karma dan Khali.

"tak ada siapa-siapa saat saya menemukan anda... tapi kenapa anda ada disitu?" tanya Khali.

Yasmine teringat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali dan bangun dari tempat tidur dengan niat pergi ke kamar tersembunyi itu lagi dan Azurite menahannya sehingga Yasmine kelepasan meski ia tak ingin memberitahu mereka pada awalnya.

"tapi ayahanda, 'daun' itu muncul lagi di hadapanku sebelum aku pingsan!?".

Mendengar ucapan Yasmine, para saudarinya langsung pucat sedangkan Azurite memegang kedua bahu Yasmine "Yatalia, maksudmu... 'daun' yang membunuh Tiara?!".

"bukan, ayahanda!? Yang muncul di hadapanku adalah 'daun' yang berbeda".

Yasmine menceritakan pertemuan yang pernah ia alami dengan 'daun' berwajah sama. Kedua 'daun' ini memang memiliki rupa yang mirip dengan rambut yang putih lurus seperti salju yang hampir mencapai lantai, tapi kini ia bisa membedakannya karena warna mata mereka berdua yang berbeda. 'daun' yang membunuh ibu tirinya, Tiara adalah 'daun' bermata emas sedang 'daun' bermata perak yang lebih sering menemuinya tak pernah membahayakannya.

"berbahaya atau tidak, 'daun' tetaplah 'daun', Yatalia?!", Azurite mengalihkan pandangannya pada Khali dan Karma "jangan sampai kalian meninggalkan Yatalia sendirian!? salah satu dari kalian berdua harus berada di sisinya untuk menjaganya, 24 jam, mengerti?!".

"ayahanda, itu terlalu berlebihan?!" protes Yasmine, ia tak suka jika harus dikuntit selama 24 jam penuh.

"mengertilah, Yatalia... setelah kehilangan istriku, aku tak bisa kehilangan anak-anakku... dan di antara kalian bertujuh, hanya kau yang terlahir sebagai 'bunga', kemungkinan 'daun' akan menyerangmu jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang saudari-saudarimu".

Yasmine tak bisa bicara apapun, sehingga ia mengambil resiko "...baik, aku akan menuruti apa yang ayah inginkan kali ini, tapi sebelumnya beritahu aku... siapa 'putri Yasmine'?".

Mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Yasmine, Azurite terbelalak "...darimana kau tahu nama itu, Yatalia?".

Setelah meminta maaf, Yasmine memberitahu bahwa ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan di antara kepala peramal istana dan Azurite meski ia tak tahu siapa yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya dan kepala peramal istana sebab setelah kepala peramal istana mengiyakan pertanyaan Azurite, kepala pengawal istana undur diri dan berjalan ke arahnya sehingga ia kabur dari sana.

Azurite tak menjawab pertanyaan Yasmine, ia pun meminta Yasmine untuk bicara dengannya, berdua saja malam ini di kamarnya.

Malam harinya, Azurite menarik salah satu tali yang ada di balik tirai bagian atas ranjangnya. Pintu rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik rak buku yang bergeser ke samping membuka jalannya, menuju suatu kamar rahasia. Azurite mengundang Yasmine masuk dan mereka tiba di kamar yang dimasuki Yasmine secara tak sengaja itu. Di kamar rahasia itu, Azurite menyembunyikan berbagai harta buruan, dokumen rahasia serta figura Maya dan Ulla yang seharusnya menjadi raja dan ratu kerajaan Gujarat atau kerajaan Xing selanjutnya. Tanpa ada yang ditutupi, malam itu Azurite memberitahu semuanya, tentang siapa Maya dan Ulla, tentang apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu serta siapa Yasmine.

"kaulah putri kandung Maya Sahara Sandra dan Ulla Dilwale Khun, putri Yasmine... Yasmine Dilwale Mira...".

* * *

Setelah memikirkan matang-matang, mengetahui ibu kandung dan saudaranya masih hidup dan kini berada di kerajaan Kouka, Yasmine meminta Khali menemaninya ke ibukota kerajaan dan menemui Bihan. Yasmine dan Tatiana memang cukup sering turun ke ibukota kerajaan yang letaknya ada di kaki bukit tempat kastil Bae Kho berdiri. Yasmine meminta Bihan mencaritahu keberadaan orang-orang yang ia berikan namanya dan dengan Khali sebagai perantaranya, ia ingin agar kabar tentang keberadaan mereka secepatnya diberitahu padanya.

Dan hari ini, hanya selang empat hari sebelum ulang tahunnya, Yasmine mendapat kabar dari Bihan yang disampaikan oleh Khali, bahwa keberadaan orang-orang yang ingin ia cari sudah ditemukan.

"sayangnya hanya dua yang bisa kami pastikan keberadaannya... yang pertama, Son Hak, dia Jenderal suku Angin saat ini, cucu Son Mundok, pahlawan kerajaan Kouka yang berasal dari suku angin. Dan yang kedua, wanita bernama Leila ini... dia punya latar belakang yang lebih gelap, dimana ia bergerak di 'bawah tanah' dan dikenal dengan julukan 'Yuki Onna', kini ia berada di Kekaisaran Kai Utara".

"begitu? ucapkan pada Bihan, terima masih".

"sebenarnya untuk apa kau meminta data tentang orang-orang ini?".

"Khali, aku tak menerima pertanyaan apapun darimu tentang hal itu untuk sementara waktu... tapi aku pasti akan memberitahumu saat waktunya tiba, dan pertanyaanku... apakah kau akan memenuhi perintahku?".

Sebagai pengawal pribadi Yasmine, tentu saja "apapun itu, tuan putri".

"kalau begitu, bersiaplah... kita pergi dari kastil ini".

"jadi pada akhirnya kau mau pergi?" ujar Tatiana masuk dan memegangi kedua bahu Yasmine yang lebih tinggi darinya "kau mau pergi meninggalkan kami, kak?!".

Tatiana merasa ada yang aneh dengan Azurite dan Yasmine, sehingga malam itu, diam-diam ia membuntuti Yasmine dan Azurite dari belakang dibantu Karma. Tentu saja ia mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Azurite dan Yasmine.

"Yasmine atau Yatalia, kau tetap kakak kami!? kenapa kau harus pergi?!".

"Tatiana, kau yang tertua setelahku, karena itu... kuserahkan tahta kerajaan padamu, kutitipkan adik-adik kita padamu setelah aku pergi, ya?", Yasmine tersenyum, memegang wajah Tatiana dan mengadu dahi "tenang saja... aku akan tetap berada di kerajaan Gujarat untuk sementara waktu, untuk memastikan kalau kerajaan ini akan baik-baik saja sebelum aku pergi ke kerajaan Kouka untuk mencari ibu kandung dan saudara kandungku... kupercayakan ini padamu, ya?".

Tatiana menyeka air matanya dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya "kalau begitu, sesekali pulanglah kemari, janji?".

Yasmine tersenyum dan mengangguk "janji".

* * *

Namun, keesokan malamnya, saat Yasmine berniat kabur, terjadi sesuatu.

Si bungsu Nadine selamat karena saat itu ia sedang berada di kamar Azurite.

Yasmine yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres, melihat beberapa dayang terlihat panik dan meminta prajurit untuk mencari kunci cadangan kamar itu. Begitu Yasmine dan Khali yang berniat pergi malam itu memeriksa apa yang terjadi, para dayang itu memberitahu bahwa para putri terkunci di dalam kamar itu. Terdengar suara tangisan dan teriakan dari dalam sehingga mereka berusaha mendobraknya, tapi entah kenapa pintunya tak bisa dibuka.

Ketika Yasmine menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar, terdengar suara nyanyian 'Kagome, Kagome' yang membuat perasaannya tak enak.

Yasmine ingat kamar ini, ia bisa masuk lewat balkon yang ada di Timur dengan memanjat ke atas kubah dan dinding istana sehingga Yasmine meminta Khali untuk mencoba mendobrak pintunya dari depan sementara ia sendiri nekat memanjat dinding sebelum pergi meninggalkan Khali dengan alasan kalau ia akan memanggil Azurite dan bala bantuan.

Dari lantai 1, dengan menggunakan selendangnya, Yasmine memanjat pilar itu dan masuk ke kamar itu lewat balkon. Setelah ia mendarat di balkon dan berdiri, mata Yasmine terbelalak, kedua kakinya lemas sehingga ia tersungkur ke pagar balkon ketika melihat mayat Tasya yang tewas akibat kehabisan darah, Tasya ditemukan tergeletak bersimbah darah di depan jendela menuju balkon dengan luka tebasan di seluruh tubuhnya, darah tergenang dengan tubuh Tasya sebagai pusatnya.

"Tasya... kenapa...".

Mencium aroma darah yang kuat dan lebih pekat dari dalam, Yasmine berdiri dan melangkah memasuki kamar itu. Ketika menemukan jasad Anna yang tewas seketika akibat tertusuk pasak kayu di jantungnya, Yasmine terduduk lemas. Yasmine merangkak masuk dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan mata berkaca-kaca ketika kedua matanya menangkap jasad Tatiana. Tatiana mati akibat dipenggal kepalanya, Yasmine memeluk kepala Tatiana yang ia temukan tergeletak di dekat cermin sementara tubuhnya tergeletak di dekat lemari. Entah kenapa Yasmine merasa ia melihat saat Nagine, kakak kembar Nadine disembunyikan oleh Tatiana di dalam lemari yang ada di dekat jasad tubuh Tatiana sebelum ia mati terbunuh.

"Anna... Tatiana... KENAPA!?".

"karena ini memang perlu dilakukan, putri Yasmine...".

Sambil memeluk kepala Tatiana, Yasmine mengalihkan kedua matanya yang berurai air mata ke arah si pelaku yang saat ini menggenggam rambut Tara yang tergeletak di lantai dan ia tahan dengan menginjak punggungnya. Meskipun seluruh tubuh Tara berlumuran darah, terlihat luka lebam dan memar di sebagian besar tubuhnya serta baju yang compang-camping sebagai usaha perlawanan Tara pada Karma. Karma mengakui bahwa ia mengetahui identitas asli Yasmine dan ia ingin Yasmine yang menjadi ratu kerajaan Gujarat. Untuk memastikan hal itu, Karma sengaja membunuh para putri yang lain.

Saat Karma mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Tara, seseorang menusuk Karma dari belakang "kenapa kau lakukan semua ini... Karma!?".

Yasmine menarik Tara ke pelukannya setelah Karma melepaskannya akibat tusukan orang itu, sambil memeluk erat Tara, Yasmine melihat penolong mereka "kau... mungkinkah... Khali?".

"hei, ini kesekian kalinya kita bertemu dengan sosok ini...", Khali tersenyum saat menatapnya sebelum memunggunginya "tetap di belakangku, putri...".


	37. The Beginning of Our Journey

**Chapter 37 – The Beginning of Our Journey**

 _Awal perjalanan dimulai_

 _Dengan sebuah tekad yang dalam_

 _Serta sumpah yang dibuat_

 _Atas darah yang tumpah dan luka akibat pengkhianatan_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

Setelah Khali memunggungi Yasmine dan Tara, Karma dan Khali bertarung dengan niat saling membunuh. Khali yang marah besar karena pengkhianatan Karma dan Karma yang bertekad untuk menyelesaikan rencananya, menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia mulai.

"apa kau lupa janji yang kita buat dulu!? Tak peduli siapapun yang bisa berada di sampingnya, selama salah satu dari kita bisa berada di sampingnya, kita harus melindunginya!?", Khali terus menyerang Karma dengan pedangnya, terlihat jelas amarahnya yang membuncah "kau yang harusnya melindunginya, malah mengkhianatinya dan membuatnya menangis?!".

Layaknya iblis yang turun ke bumi, keduanya bertarung namun terlihat jelas alur pertarungan di atas kendali Karma dan pada akhirnya, Karma berhasil membuat Khali bertekuk lutut pasca menebas perut Khali.

"jangan lupa, meski dalam pertarungan skillmu untuk bertahan lebih baik dariku, tapi skillku dalam menyerang lebih baik darimu", Karma mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Khali "jika kau adalah 'perisai' yang bertugas melindunginya, Khali... maka akulah 'pedang' yang akan menghabisi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya dan membahayakan nyawanya...".

Karma mengangkat kedua tangannya ke samping telinganya sambil menggenggam erat pedang yang lalu ia arahkan pada Khali, seharusnya pedang itu menusuk Khali namun...

"pembohong...", Yasmine menutupi wajah bagian kiri dan mata kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah "jika kau memang mencintaiku... kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?".

Karma tertegun melihat pedangnya melintasi wajah sebelah kiri Yasmine yang mungkin akan membutakan mata kiri Yasmine.

Khali yang berada di belakang Yasmine, menahan tubuhnya dari belakang "TUAN PUTRI!?".

"pergi... tinggalkan aku... sebelum aku membunuhmu", Yasmine menatap tajam Karma yang segera kabur dari sana, dan setelah Karma melompat dari balkon, Yasmine menggenggam erat lengan Khali "cepat... kejar dia... Khali...".

"tapi...!?".

"ini perintah... jangan khawatir, ada Tara dan sebentar lagi, bantuan pasti datang...".

Dengan rasa sakit yang seharusnya bisa membuatnya berteriak kesakitan atau menangis, Khali tertegun melihat Yasmine bisa tetap tersenyum dan memerintahkannya sehingga Khali tidak punya pilihan lain.

Tara, tak mempedulikan luka di tubuhnya, merangkak dan memeluk Yasmine yang tubuhnya terkapar ke lantai setelah Khali mengejar Karma "KAKAK!? KAKAK, BERTAHANLAH!?".

Yasmine tersenyum, di tengah napasnya yang berat, ia duduk dan memeluk Tara "tak apa-apa, Tara... tenang saja, tak usah takut lagi...".

Tara memeluk Yasmine dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar, menangis dengan sorot mata kosong saat tubuh Yasmine yang lemas menimpanya sehingga keduanya terbaring di lantai. Setelah itu, pintu kamar berhasil didobrak para prajurit yang menggunakan pancang kayu. Mereka tak bisa menahan rasa takut dan keterkejutan mereka melihat apa yang mereka temukan di kamar ini. Petra, kepala dayang merangkap pengasuh alias ibu susu Yasmine dan adik-adiknya masuk ke dalam kamar itu yang akhirnya berhasil dibuka disusul wakilnya, Kayano.

Tara ditemukan dalam kondisi shock sambil menangis di pelukan Yasmine yang tak sadarkan diri sambil memeluknya erat. Kondisi mereka saat ditemukan membuat prajurit dan dayang yang menemukannya berasumsi bahwa Tara berusaha melawan dan hampir diperkosa akibat luka lebam dan memar akibat dipukuli serta pakaiannya yang compang camping terlebih Tara bereaksi keras, ia panik, menangis keras dan berontak saat para prajurit berusaha mendekatinya dan baru tenang setelah Petra menenangkannya. Nagine yang bersembunyi di lemari ditemukan dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Tara, ia menangis ketakutan sambil meringkuk dengan sorot mata seolah baru melihat neraka.

Selama dua hari Yasmine demam tinggi akibat luka dan shock yang ia dapat, mata kirinya yang tertusuk tak bisa melihat lagi, rambut lurusnya yang semula berwarna merah berubah warna menjadi putih seluruhnya, begitulah yang dijelaskan dokter pada Azurite. Pada malam hari saat memasuki hari ulang tahun Yasmine yang ke-16 tahun, Khali membawa kabur Yasmine dari kastil dengan menggunakan wujud Alternya. Karma yang saat itu masih berpura-pura sebagai teman mereka, untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia berada di pihak mereka berusaha mengejarnya namun gagal karena Khali berhasil menyembunyikan Yasmine dibantu Bihan dan teman-teman mereka, sesama 'bunga' dan 'daun' yang tergabung ke dalam organisasi yang saat ini dipimpin oleh Bihan sebagai kepala perkumpulan Peddler.

Penipu, orang yang memperdaya orang lain dengan kata-kata.

Perompak, orang yang merampas milik orang lain dengan kekerasan.

Penculik, orang yang membawa orang lain untuk ditukarkan dengan keuntungan tertentu, baik berbentuk materi atau tidak, untuk diri sendiri atau orang lain.

Pandai besi, orang yang memiliki keahlian mengolah besi menjadi senjata atau perkakas lain.

Ninja, orang yang dikirim diam-diam ke suatu tempat untuk mengumpulkan informasi atau orang yang memiliki keahlian menyusup di tempat tersembunyi untuk melakukan suatu misi, entah mengirim pesan atau sampai membunuh orang.

Pedagang, orang yang menukarkan barang dagangan yang ia miliki dengan sejumlah uang atau melakukan sistem barter (tukar menukar barang) dengan harga sesuai sebagai transaksi jual beli.

Pembunuh, orang yang merenggut nyawa orang lain.

Peddler, berasal dari kata penjual keliling adalah sebutan untuk orang yang melakukan semua itu di kerajaan Gujarat. Peddler dikenal juga dengan sebutan pedagang kematian karena rata-rata yang mereka dagangkan adalah senjata dan segala sesuatu yang bisa mereka jual meski di antara sesama Peddler kadang sampai harus bertaruh nyawa dan Bihan adalah Peddler terkuat yang bisa dibilang sebagai 'kepala' perkumpulan Peddler cabang ibukota kerajaan Gujarat. Hal yang sangat mudah bagi mereka jika hanya sekedar menyembunyikan keberadaan 'daun' dan 'bunga' dari kejaran prajurit kerajaan terlebih prajurit kerajaan takkan bisa sembarangan masuk dan menyerbu markas para Peddler sebab sudah ada ketentuan tak tertulis bagi prajurit kerajaan untuk tak mengusik Peddler yang terdiri dari para 'daun' dan 'bunga' yang menjadi rekan yang kadang bisa diandalkan bagi para prajurit kerajaan Gujarat.

* * *

Malam itu, entah apa yang membuat Yasmine tak bisa tidur, malamnya saat Yasmine melihat bulan cembung yang akan berubah menjadi bulan purnama sebentar lagi, Karma yang berjaga di samping kamar Yasmine menyapanya "anda tak bisa tidur?".

"memang aku tidak bisa tidur, makanya aku keluar kamar".

Akhirnya, keduanya membicarakan soal tarian yang akan dibawakan Yasmine pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 tahun ini. Selain kostum penari yang mengharuskan Yasmine memakai kostum penari yang memperlihatkan tanda bunga di dadanya, tarian itu menggunakan pedang dan kipas di kedua tangannya serta selendang di lehernya. Tarian itu berkisah tentang sepasang kekasih yang terikat oleh cinta terlarang karena mereka adalah 'daun' dan 'bunga'.

Alkisah, seorang 'daun' jatuh cinta pada 'bunga' yang merupakan penari tercantik di kerajaan gurun pasir ini. Awalnya 'daun' hanya berniat memangsa 'bunga' itu setelah bunga itu tumbuh dewasa sebab saat 'daun' menemukannya, 'bunga' itu masih terlalu kecil untuk ia konsumsi, tapi keduanya hidup bersama hingga suatu hari, setelah 'bunga' itu tumbuh dewasa dan 'bunga' mengetahui identitas asli 'daun' saat 'daun' itu mencoba melindunginya dari 'daun' lain yang ingin memakannya. Karena identitasnya ketahuan, 'daun' menghilang dari hadapan 'bunga' dan melindunginya dari kejauhan. Saat jantung 'bunga' berhenti berdetak, 'daun' memberikan jantungnya pada 'bunga' sehingga 'bunga' hidup kembali sedangkan 'daun' harus kehilangan nyawanya sebagai tebusannya. Kisah ini memberikan sebuah pesan tersirat, bahwa siapapun yang perasaannya lebih besar akan lebih banyak berkorban meski ia harus kehilangan nyawa lebih dulu.

Yasmine mendongak menatap langit setelah diam beberapa saat "Karma, mungkin karena aku masih kekanakan, jadi aku tak mengerti... kenapa seseorang bisa begitu menderita karena cinta? Bukankah cinta seharusnya memberi kebahagiaan seperti ayah dan ibu yang saling mencintai? Jika mereka sudah tahu bahwa tak seharusnya mereka bersama dan hanya akan berakhir dengan penderitaan, kenapa mereka tetap menjalin hubungan?".

"ada kalanya, meski otak kita mengerti, kita tetap mendahulukan perasaan kita. Kelak jika anda mengalaminya sendiri, anda pasti akan mengerti... tapi putri, ini menurut saya... seseorang yang mau mengakui kalau dirinya kekanakan, justru adalah orang yang dewasa... orang dewasa saja belum tentu mau mengakui kalau dirinya kekanakan...".

Yasmine tertawa kecil dan melirik Karma "tumben kau bicara bijak? Ada angin apa?".

"saya serius".

"kau sendiri, pernah jatuh cinta? Atau paling tidak, ada yang kau sukai?" tanya Yasmine yang berpikir _"dengan usia Karma yang 6 tahun di atasku, kurasa paling tidak dia pasti punya cinta pertama apalagi mengingat paras tampannya, kan? yah, meski aku tak suka mengakuinya"_.

"cinta pertama, ya... ada... tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan, sebab seperti yang orang bilang... cinta pertama biasanya tak terbalas".

" _wah, sulit kupercaya ada wanita yang menolak Karma"_ pikir Yasmine lantas bertanya "...kau ditolak?".

"bukan, wanita itu tidak tahu perasaan saya. Jika anda merasakan cinta pertama, satu nasehat saya, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya atau apapun yang kita lakukan, kita takkan pernah bisa melupakan cinta pertama kita... hanya saja, yang memutuskan siapa cinta pertama kita adalah kita sendiri, sebab meskipun namanya cinta pertama bukan berarti dia yang paling pertama kita cintai sebab bisa juga dialah orang yang paling kita cintai dari orang-orang pernah membuat kita jatuh cinta".

"mendengarmu bicara bijak, membuatku sadar kalau kau memang lebih tua dariku, ya..." ujar Yasmine yang menimbulkan pertigaan di kepala Karma "putri?!".

Melihat Yasmine tertawa, Karma menghela napas "yah, sudahlah... karena sudah lewat tengah malam, tolong anda istirahat secepatnya".

"omong-omong, kau bilang kalau cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan? dengan siapa?".

"bukan urusan anda".

"lho? kenapa? maksudku, biarkan aku membantumu jika kau...".

Tanpa sempat Yasmine menyelesaikan ucapannya, Karma mencium kening Yasmine "cinta pertama saya itu anda... anda itu benar-benar telmi, ya?".

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Karma berjalan melewati Yasmine. Yasmine bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar dan terduduk lemas setelah ia menutup pintu kamar karena teringat apa yang terjadi barusan _"mimpi apa aku barusan!?"_.

Ini terjadi 2 minggu sebelum ulang tahun Yasmine yang ke-16 tahun. Yasmine tak bisa cerita soal ini pada adik-adik dan ayahnya, tapi ia sempat menceritakan ini pada Khali dan Bihan saat mereka berkunjung ke 'gang belakang' ibukota. Bihan sempat menggodanya tapi Khali hanya memberi respon dingin dengan berkata bahwa apapun keputusan Yasmine, mau menerima atau tidak perasaan Karma, terserah pada Yasmine sehingga Yasmine menerima perasaan Karma.

* * *

Saat ia membuka matanya, Yasmine merasakan rasa sakit yang seolah membakar mata kirinya. Ia teringat mata kirinya terkena tebasan pedang Karma yang melintasi wajah kirinya setelah ia merasakan perban melilit sebelah wajahnya.

"tak perlu khawatir soal mata kirimu, kau sudah dapat transplantasi mata yang cocok".

Yasmine menoleh ke samping, ia menemukan Bihan duduk di sampingnya bersama Khali dan Kayano. Sembari meminta maaf pada Yasmine, Kayano memberitahu bahwa Khali mengambil mata kiri Tatiana untuk didonorkan menjadi mata kiri Yasmine yang dibutakan Karma. Kayano terkejut saat Yasmine tiba-tiba bangun karena ingin menampar Karma, namun setelah Khali menjelaskan bahwa roh Tatiana yang menemuinya dan memintanya melakukan hal itu, setelah Kayano yang menahan tubuhnya kembali membaringkan Yasmine ke ranjang dan menyelimuti Yasmine, Yasmine menutupi sebelah matanya dan menangis.

"tak apa, menangislah sepuasmu...", Khali duduk di samping ranjang Yasmine, mendongak ke luar jendela dimana langit malam yang gelap terasa begitu dingin di tengah hujan yang turun dengan derasnya "langit juga menangis malam ini".

Melihat atmosfer di antara mereka, Bihan mengelus kepala Yasmine, memintanya istirahat dan jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tak perlu sebelum keluar kamar bersama Kayano yang ingin menyiapkan makanan dan minuman sebelum memberi Yasmine obat. Cukup lama Yasmine menangis dan Khali hanya diam di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya, ia tak bicara apapun untuk menghiburnya tapi ia tak meninggalkan Yasmine sendirian.

Yasmine menyeka air matanya dan menggenggam lengan Khali "apa aku bisa percaya padamu, Khali?".

Khali menoleh ke arah Yasmine dengan ekspresi serius "apa saya pernah bohong pada anda, putri Yasmine?".

"tidak...", Yasmine menutupi sebelah matanya yang kembali meneteskan air mata "tapi aku tak tahu... siapa lagi yang bisa kupercaya? Padahal aku percaya padanya, tapi kenapa...".

"lupakan saja apa yang terjadi... jika itu terlalu menyakitkan bagimu, lupakan perasaanmu pada si brengsek itu".

"mudah bagimu untuk bicara, tapi tahu apa kau soal perasaanku?! kau yang begitu dingin, tahu apa soal perasaan...".

"terserah jika kau menganggapku pria yang dingin, sebab adalah salahku sampai kau terluka di tangan lelaki itu tapi apapun alasannya, perasaanku padamu takkan berubah, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bisa tersenyum seperti sebelumnya, saat kau bisa tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia dengan tulus lagi setelah semua lukamu sudah sembuh, sebab itulah kebahagiaan terbesarku...", Khali mengecup kening Yasmine sebelum ia menutupi kedua mata Yasmine dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang lebar "apa salah jika aku memintamu untuk melupakan laki-laki yang telah mengkhianati dan melukaimu? Jangan menangis lagi... air mata tak cocok untukmu... kau lebih pantas tersenyum...".

" _kau curang, Khali... jika kau berkata begitu, air mataku malah semakin sulit berhenti, kan?"_.

* * *

Malam itu, Yasmine bermimpi bertemu dengan arwah Tatiana yang melebur dengan 'Youkai' di dalam tubuh Yasmine. Mereka berdua bicara banyak hal dan salah satunya, Tatiana meminta Yasmine untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya atas kematiannya dan kedua adiknya serta mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Begitu tersadar dari mimpinya, ia menemukan Khali yang terlelap di samping tempat tidurnya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Setelah melepaskan perban yang melilit wajahnya, mata kiri Tatiana yang memiliki warna hijau tua Jade jika dibandingkan warna mata aslinya yang berwarna hijau muda rerumputan terlihat kontras tapi justru itu membuat matanya terlihat unik, tapi sayangnya luka yang melintasi mata kirinya meninggalkan bekas sehingga Yasmine meminta Bihan dan Khali agar bekas luka yang melintasi mata kirinya ditutupi dengan tatto kupu-kupu Ageha di sekitar mata kirinya.

Yasmine mengenakan kostum penari berwarna merah maroon dengan renda emas dan korsase bunga di tepi rompi bagian atas yang hanya menutup sebagian dada dan lengannya tertutup oleh panjang lengan baju berbentuk kimono, sementara rok berenda yang dikenakan Yasmine memiliki lipitan yang memanjang dari paha hingga kaki. Dengan kostum dan penampilan yang baru, ia mengganti namanya dengan nama aslinya, Yasmine dan ia mendapatkan nama julukan 'Hanatsuki' yang dikenal sebagai rekan 'Gin Oni', sang iblis perak.

Setelah menata rambutnya dengan mengikatnya ala pony tail, Yasmine beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Khali dan Bihan yang sudah menunggunya _"aku takkan menangis lagi... Tatiana, Anna, Tasya, tunggulah... aku pasti akan menuntut balas atas kematian kalian bertiga... takkan kubiarkan kematian kalian bertiga menjadi sia-sia... meski kalian bertiga tak menginginkan ini, aku akan membuat penyelesaian dengan Karma, meskipun itu harus dibayar dengan nyawaku..."_.


	38. Last Winter in Gujarat Kingdom

**Chapter 38 – Last Winter in Gujarat Kingdom**

 _Musim dingin terakhir di kerajaan padang pasir_

 _Padang pasir yang gersang seolah memanggang di siang hari_

 _Padang pasir yang dingin seolah membekukan tulang di malam hari_

 _Kini harus ia tinggalkan dan mungkin untuk selamanya_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

Tepatnya di awal musim dingin, Khali dan Bihan kembali ke ibukota untuk membawa Yasmine ke kuburan mendiang Azurite yang meninggal akibat jatuh sakit. Keduanya tiba-tiba berhenti di depan tebing batu dimana mereka bisa melihat air terjun, tempat yang biasa dijadikan tempat istirahat para pengelana karena padang bunga itu berada di dekat Oasis.

"kau mau apa?" tanya Yasmine saat Khali menurunkannya di depan tebing.

Khali memegang wajah Yasmine dan mengadu dahi "sorot matamu seolah berkata kematian adik-adik angkatmu dan mendiang ayah angkatmu, Azurite adalah karena dirimu... atau apa? kau masih menyesal dan menyalahkan dirimu karena sempat mencintai pria yang membunuh adik-adikmu?".

"bukankah itu pantas kudapatkan? sepertinya aku memang punya bakat untuk membuat orang terdekatku sengsara..." ujar Yasmine tersenyum dengan ekspresi menahan pahit "Khali, apakah aku memang tak bisa bahagia? meskipun begitu, tak masalah karena itu bisa kuterima... sebab aku memang tak pantas bahagia...".

"baiklah... jika aku mati disini setelah jatuh dari jurang, apa itu akan jadi salahmu juga?" ujar Khali berjalan ke arah tebing sambil membelakangi Yasmine.

"apa? tung...".

Saat Khali benar-benar terjun ke bawah jurang itu, Yasmine spontan berlari menghampirinya, menangkap tangannya "TIDAK!?".

Dengan mudahnya, Khali menjadikan tebing di depannya sebagai lonjakan bagi kakinya dan mendarat di samping Yasmine "lihat? Kau ada disini saat aku hampir jatuh ke jurang dan kau berhasil menolongku... kau tak ada disana saat Karma membunuh adik-adimu dan kau tidak pernah menginginkan itu terjadi pada mereka, kan? Jangan berangaapan bahwa hal buruk yang menimpa orang terdekatmu sebagai salahmu, kau tak seharusnya merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang tak kau inginkan terjadi pada orang lain...".

"kau... hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu padaku, kau sengaja terjun dari sini... kalau kau mati, bagaimana?! jangan bercanda?!".

"menurutku, tak ada orang yang tak pantas bahagia, putri Yasmine...", Khali memegang kedua wajah Yasmine yang berlinang air mata "jika kau tetap merasa bersalah pada mereka, tetaplah hidup, tuan putri... tetaplah hidup sebagai ungkapan terima kasihmu pada mereka, kau harus tetap hidup meski dengan rasa ingin mati... dengan begitu, kenangan tentang mereka akan tetap ada dan mereka akan tetap hidup dalam dirimu karena seseorang yang telah mati hanya akan meninggalkan nama dan kenangan, mereka yang telah mati hanya bisa hidup dalam diri orang lain sebagai kenangan".

"tertawalah, aku merasa diriku bodoh sekali, bisa-bisanya aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya".

"tak ada yang patut disalahkan karena selamanya perasaan tidak bisa disalahkan, putri... yang salah adalah kita yang mengemban perasaan itu, meski kita tahu itu tak seharusnya kita miliki, meski kita bisa memilih ingin mengembangkan perasaan itu atau membuangnya, kita baru menyesali jika hal yang berharga itu sudah hilang".

Yasmine mencengkram punggung Khali saat ia menangis di pelukan Khali _"cinta pertamaku yang diakhiri dengan pengkhianatan, ibarat bunga di padang pasir nan gersang"_.

Setelah menyeka air mata Yasmine, Khali mengecup pelupuk mata dan dahi Yasmine "buang jauh-jauh ekspresimu yang tersenyum sambil berkata bahwa kau tak pantas bahagia... akulah yang akan menjadi keluargamu nanti...".

Sebelum Yasmine sempat menanyakan apa maksud ucapan Khali barusan, seseorang muncul di belakang mereka. Siapa yang menyangka kalau setelah berziarah ke kuburan Azurite dan pergi ke hutan terdekat untuk berburu, mereka berdua malah bertemu dengan Karma. Tanpa ragu, Yasmine menghunuskan pedangnya dengan hawa membunuh yang dahsyat.

Warna putihnya salju yang menyelimuti tanah ternodai oleh merahnya darah yang bercucuran dari luka di leher Karma, ia menatap Yasmine dengan sorot mata terluka, gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar membencinya dan berniat membunuhnya, tapi itu wajar.

Yasmine melangkah maju dan menatap Karma penuh amarah, mengacungkan katana di tangan kirinya "aku percaya padamu, tapi kau khianati kepercayaanku... kenapa... kenapa kau bunuh adik-adikku, Karma?!".

"karena anda putri kandung Maya Hime... dengan status anda sebagai putri angkat, sangat kecil kemungkinan anda akan ditunjuk sebagai ratu... saya hanya mengakui anda, hanya anda yang pantas menjadi ratu kerajaan Gujarat... saya ingin anda yang menjadi ratu kerajaan Gujarat...".

"sudah cukup yang kudengar darimu..." ujar Yasmine tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca "matilah...".

Sebelum Yasmine menusuk Karma dengan katana yang ia arahkan ke jantung Karma, Khali memeluk Yasmine dari belakang, menahan Yasmine dan menggenggam tangan kiri Yasmine "kurasa aku sudah bilang sebelumnya... jangan muncul lagi di hadapan putri Yasmine atau aku akan membunuhmu...".

"Khali, lepaskan aku..." ujar Yasmine.

"maaf, meski itu perintah anda, saya menolaknya... tolong berikan saja perintah padaku untuk membunuhnya, putri Yasmine..." pinta Khali.

Yasmine berbalik, mencengkram kerah jubah Khali dan mencium Khali, membuat Karma dan Khali terbelalak.

Karma yang naik darah melihat hal itu menghunuskan pedangnya "Khali, kau...!?".

Saat genggaman tangan Khali melonggar, Yasmine kembali melangkah maju, mengarahkan katana di tangannya untuk menusuk Karma tepat di jantungnya.

"putri Yasmine, hentikan!?" ujar Khali menghadang Yasmine dari depan saat Yasmine akan menusuk Karma sehingga katana itu menusuk pinggul Khali.

"kenapa menghentikanku..." ujar Yasmine melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari katananya karena terkejut dan memeluk Khali dengan air mata berlinang akibat shock "dia bukan orang yang pantas kau lindungi sampai harus mengorbankan tubuhmu, Khali?!".

"karena aku tak mau kau menanggung beratnya perasaan bersalah yang akan kau terima jika kau membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri..." ujar Khali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kecil Yasmine "atas kematian adik-adikmu yang terjadi... bukan karena tanggung jawabmu... kau merasa bersalah... apalagi jika kau membunuh Karma... dengan tanganmu sendiri... dan yang terpenting, aku tak ingin melihat... wanita yang kucintai mengotori tangannya sendiri...".

Saat tubuh Khali terkulai lemas, Yasmine menahan tubuhnya, mendekap erat kepalanya sambil mengacungkan katana di tangannya pada Karma "pergi dari sini sebelum aku membunuhmu, cepat!?".

Begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh Khali, Yasmine terkejut melihat warna rambut Khali yang perlahan berubah menjadi putih, sejak tadi ia menahan tubuh Khali yang terbaring di tanah sambil memegangi luka di pinggulnya dan saat Khali membuka kedua matanya, Yasmine merasa sedikit lega "Khali?! Kau tak apa-ap...".

Tiba-tiba, Khali mendorong Yasmine dengan menahan kedua tangan Yasmine yang terbaring di atas salju. Sambil mencengkram kedua tangan Yasmine, Khali menatap Yasmine intens. Melihat sorot mata yang tenang dari kedua mata Khali yang sebening riak air, Yasmine tak menyangka kalau Khali akan menggigitnya dan menghisap darahnya.

"Kha... kh..." erang Yasmine yang mencengkram kepala Khali dan berusaha melepaskan diri meski percuma karena ia kalah tenaga.

Di tengah kesadaran yang menipis akibat jumlah darah yang dihisap Khali dari tubuhnya serta rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan, Yasmine menyadari gemetar tubuh Khali serta napasnya yang tak beraturan. Keringat mengucur dari keningnya dan matanya yang merah kini menapat tajam Yasmine, tatapan hewan buas yang kelaparan. Semakin banyak darah Yasmine yang dihisap olehnya, Yasmine menyadari luka Khali sembuh dengan cepat meski Yasmine sendiri hampir pingsan.

Bihan yang tiba di sana terkejut saat melihat Yasmine hampir tak sadarkan diri, melihat tangan Yasmine terjatuh lemas ke tnaah, Bihan menendang Khali sekuat tenaga. Akibat tendangan itu, daging leher Yasmine yang digigit Khali ikut tercabik sehingga Yasmine memegangi lehernya yang mengucurkan darah sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Ajaibnya, saat Yasmine melihat Khali akan terjatuh ke bawah jurang, Yasmine memegangi lehernya yang mengucurkan darah sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dan tanpa memedulikan lukanya, Yasmine melompat untuk meraih tangan Khali. Pada saat ia berhasil menggenggam tangan Khali, ia ikut terjatuh ke bawah jurang, meninggalkan Bihan yang meneriakkan nama keduanya dari atas dan mengira bahwa keduanya tak selamat.

Di bawah jurang, setelah luka di tubuhnya sembuh sempurna dan menemukan Yasmine yang tak bernyawa, pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Khali menangis dan putus asa sambil memeluk erat Yasmine.

"jangan mati, Yasmine...".

Khali menyeka air matanya dan meletakkan tubuh Yasmine di tanah. Khali mencabik dadanya dan memasukkan jantungnya ke tubuh Yasmine untuk menggantikan jantung Yasmine yang sudah tak berdetak melalui luka yang ia buat di punggung Yasmine. Punggung Yasmine mulai menutup perlahan setelah ia memasukkan jantungnya, membentuk tatto ular yang semula putih menjadi berwarna hitam. Setelah memberikan napas buatan pada Yasmine, Yasmine kembali bernapas dan Khali tak sadarkan diri. Mereka beruntung karena Kayano yang saat itu sedang bersama si kembar Mizuki dan Kyouka menemukan mereka berdua.

* * *

Saat Khali sudah sadar, ia melihat Kyouka keluar kamar untuk memanggil Mizuki.

"aku tahu 'daun' memang memiliki spesialisasi mentransplantasi organ manusia pada dirinya sendiri atau orang lain, termasuk 'bunga'... tapi baru kali ini kulihat 'daun' yang memberikan jantungnya sendiri pada 'bunga'... kau memang tak sayang nyawa, ya?", Mizuki yang duduk di samping Khali beranjak setelah memeriksa keadaan Khali dan memastikan kalau Khali baik baik saja, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa jantungnya kini sudah tak ada di tubuhnya lagi "kau masih bisa bertahan hidup untuk beberapa saat setelah kehilangan jantungmu, tapi aku tak tahu sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan...".

Khali tersenyum, ia sudah tahu resiko itu sejak ia menyerahkan jantungnya pada Yasmine.

Kayano berjaga di samping Yasmine yang saat ini tertidur lelap berkat efek obat bius. Saat ia sadar, Yasmine mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pintu masuk "...Khali".

Kayano langsung menoleh dimana Khali berdiri di balik pintu "Khali, masuklah...".

Saat Khali mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya, Yasmine menggenggam erat tangan Khali dan tersenyum lemas "syukurlah... aku mimpi... mimpi kau menghilang... dan tak bisa kutemukan dimanapun... tak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha mencarimu...".

"...aku ada disini, tenang saja..." ujar Khali tersenyum lembut dan mengecup tangan Yasmine.

"jangan menghilang... dari sisiku..." pinta Yasmine.

"baik, aku takkan kemana-mana... selamat tidur..." ujar Khali mengecup kening Yasmine dan menghela napas saat Yasmine tertidur "...pada saat dia bangun, aku berpikir untuk mengatakan salam perpisahan dan berkata... jangan temui aku lagi setelah ini atau aku akan membunuhmu, ...begitu, tapi jika ia malah maju duluan seperti tadi... bagaimana aku bisa pergi dari sisimu, dasar bodoh...".

Kayano menjitak kepala Khali sekuat tenaga "kau memang bodoh... kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika terjalin hubungan di antara kalian berdua, yang seharusnya tak boleh menjalin hubungan... antara mangsa dan pemburu, hanya ada dua pilihan yang tersisa... mangsa dimakan oleh pemburu atau si pemburu mati kelaparan karena tak ingin membuat mangsanya mati...".

Mendengar ucapan Kayano, Khali hanya diam sehingga Kayano menghela napas.

"aku tak menyalahkanmu atau tuan putri atas apa yang kalian berdua rasakan satu sama lain... hanya saja, perasaan itu bisa membunuh salah satu di antara kalian. Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, aku beranggapan antara kau dan tuan putri, siapapun yang perasaannya lebih besar akan mati lebih dulu karena mengorbankan dirinya... tadinya kupikir jika hal itu terjadi pada tuan putri yang merelakan dirinya menjadi mangsamu demi menghentikan rasa sakitmu, aku takkan memaafkanmu dan akan kupastikan kau mati di tanganku jika nyawa tuan putri melayang akibat ulahmu...", Kayano menghela napas sebelum menunjuk dada Khali yang diperban "tapi sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika tuan putri tahu kalau kau...".

"karena itu, rahasiakan ini darinya, Kayano... kumohon...".

Kayano hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan Khali.

* * *

Setelah keduanya selamat, keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kerajaan Kouka agar mereka bisa mencari keluarga Yasmine yang mungkin masih hidup sekaligus memancing Karma pergi dari kerajaan Gujarat.

"apa kau akan tetap ikut denganku?".

"pertanyaan bodoh... tentu saja aku akan ikut denganmu, kemanapun kau pergi, putri Yasmine".

"tertawalah, aku merasa diriku bodoh sekali, bisa-bisanya aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya" ujar Yasmine terkekeh sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dari Khali dan menatap langit "tanpa kusadari, kalau kau selama ini selalu ada belakangku".

"tak ada yang patut disalahkan karena selamanya perasaan tidak bisa disalahkan, tuan putri... yang salah adalah kita yang mengemban perasaan itu, meski kita tahu tak seharusnya perasaan itu kita miliki, meski kita bisa memilih ingin mengembangkan perasaan itu atau membuangnya, kita tetap memilih untuk mengemban perasaan itu karena mungkin kita tak ingin menyesal jika hal yang berharga itu hilang" ujar Khali memeluknya dari belakang "kau tak bisa disalahkan karena tak menyadari perasaanku sebab aku juga berusaha menyembunyikannya darimu, karena aku terlalu takut kalau hubungan kita akan berubah setelah kau tahu perasaanku... tapi melihatmu hampir kehilangan nyawa, jika bukan karena mereka bertiga yang menemukan kita, membuatku takut dan menyesal... jika terlambat, aku akan kehilanganmu dan seharusnya aku jujur sejak awal...".

"kukira kau akan menghindariku?".

"aku memang merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi, dan aku sempat berniat untuk pergi dari sisimu tapi kau memintaku untuk tetap berada di sisimu sehingga aku menyadari... aku tak bisa pergi dari sisimu karena aku sudah terlanjur cinta mati padamu...", Khali memegang perban di leher Yasmine yang tersembunyi di balik selendangnya "maafkan aku...".

Yasmine menoleh ke belakang, selalu saja Khali bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa melegakan hatinya, semudah ia membuat Yasmine menangis, semudah itu pula bagi ia membuat Yasmine kembali tersenyum. Khali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yasmine sebelum bibir keduanya kembali bertemu di bawah langit bersalju.


	39. Their Last Cherry Blossom

**Chapter 39 – Their Last Cherry Blossom  
**

 _Musim semi dimana kebahagiaan terbesar ia raih_

 _Tanpa ia ketahui akan menjadi musim semi terakhir yang ia lewati_

 _Bersama satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai, cinta pertamanya_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

Dibantu oleh Kayano, Kyouka dan Mizuki, Khali dan Yasmine bergegas melakukan perjalanan menuju kerajaan Kouka dengan menaiki kapal untuk sampai di kerajaan Xing terlebih dahulu. Dengan menggunakan jalan darat melalui kerajaan Xing, mereka akhirnya tiba di perbatasan antara kerajaan Xing dan kerajaan Kouka.

Esok mereka tiba di tempat tujuan mereka, dan malam itu Khali berhasil menangkap beruang "malam ini kita makan stew beruang?!".

Ke-4 gadis yang bersamanya bersorak girang "YAY?!".

"ah~ begitu kita tiba di kerajaan Kouka, sumber makanan jadi lebih banyak" ujar Mizuki lega dan memeluk adiknya.

"benar, kak!? aku tak mau makan ular dan serangga liar seperti lipan atau kalajengking lagi!?" ujar Kyouka balas memeluk kakaknya sambil setengah menangis.

"masa? Menurutku makanan yang kecil begitu lebih mudah dicerna?" ujar Yasmine mengambil seekor burung yang ia panah barusan.

"jangan samakan kami bertiga dengan kalian berdua yang biasa hidup di alam liar?!" pekik si adik, Kyouka.

"benar, selera makan kami masih normal?!" tambah Mizuki.

Bicara soal selera makanan, Yasmine merasa napsu makan Khali agak berkurang akhir-akhir ini dan ia terlihat kehilangan beberapa berat badan sehingga Yasmine merasa cemas meskipun orang yang bersangkutan malah lebih mencemaskan Yasmine. Memang, pola makan Yasmine yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan akan membuat orang lain heran.

Melihat Kayano yang diam saja, Yasmine akhirnya bertanya "Kayano, aku senang karena kau mau menemaniku, tapi kenapa kau bersedia melakukan hal ini? kau memang membantu Petra mengasuhku, tapi apa tak masalah jika kau meninggalkan tanah airmu?".

Kayano justru tersenyum lebar setelah menggelengkan kepala "tak apa, mendengar bahwa anda berniat pergi ke kerajaan Kouka, saya justru merasa sangat senang karena saya bisa ikut dengan anda ke kerajaan Kouka... sebab, ada seseorang di kerajaan Kouka yang ingin saya temui...".

"maksudnya laki-laki yang ada di mimpimu itu?" goda Khali.

Saat Yasmine menanyakan apa yang dimaksud Khali, Khali menjelaskan bahwa selama tinggal di istana pasca beranjak dewasa, Kayano sering memimpikan pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang berasal dari kerajaan Kouka "aku merasa kalau ia orang yang sangat berharga bagiku meski kami terpisah oleh jarak yang sangat jauh... aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan berharap bisa bicara dengannya, sebab aku merasa aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting".

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat tiba di desa yang tak lain adalah salah satu desa di wilayah suku angin, desa bekas tempat tinggal Hak, Leila dan Yasmine saat mereka masih kecil bersama mendiang orang tuanya. Setelah berkeliling, Khali mengajak Yasmine menuju batu nisan yang terletak di bawah pohon Tsubaki yang besar. Di batu nisan itu tertulis dengan jelas nama 'Ulla Dilwale Khun', ayah kandung Yasmine. Yasmine duduk di depan batu nisan, memperkenalkan Khali dan ke-3 teman seperjalanannya di hadapan batu nisan orang tuanya.

Khali memeluk Yasmine dari belakang setelah Yasmine memperkenalkan Khali sebagai pria yang ia cintai di hadapan makam mendiang ayahnya "apa kau tahu? Setiap kali kau menangis, kau selalu menangis tanpa suara, apakah itu karena kau terbiasa menangis seorang diri?".

"siapa juga yang nangis, bodoh?" ujar Yasmine mencubit tangan Khali dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan saat air matanya siap menetes, Khali kembali membuatnya tertawa.

"Kiri?! Diam di tempat?!".

Tiba-tiba, seekor anjing melompat, menerjang dan menjilati Yasmine yang tersungkur ke tanah akibat ulah anjing jenis saluki itu.

"aduh, maaf?! anak ini... Kiri?! Jangan menerjang orang lain sembarangan begitu" ujar Leila yang kemudian tertegun setelah menarik Kiri, anjing peliharaannya dari Yasmine.

Sepasang mata biru Leila meneteskan air mata, sama halnya dengan Yasmine yang meneteskan air matanya ketika tatapan mata keduanya bertemu.

"kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Leila.

Yasmine menyeka air matanya dan menunjuk Leila "kau juga, tahu".

"ah, benar... kenapa..." ujar Leila menyeka air matanya.

"Leila, ada apa?", suara wanita yang terdengar begitu lembut datang dari belakang Leila, yang tak lain adalah Maya yang disusul Mulan.

Khali, Kayano, Kyouka, Mizuki, Leila dan Mulan terkejut saat mereka menyadari sosok Maya mirip dengan Yasmine.

Melihat Yasmine, Maya segera memeriksa tanda lahir di dada Yasmine sebelum memegang wajah Yasmine "...Yasmine?".

Yasmine mengenal kelembutan yang membungkusnya, kehangatan seorang ibu yang pernah ia rasakan saat ia baru lahir "...ibu?".

Setelah memeluk Yasmine, Maya langsung menangis sambil memeluknya erat "maafkan ibu, Yasmine!?".

"Yasmine... maksud ibu, adikku?".

Maya mengangguk dan mengayunkan tangannya, sehingga Leila ikut memeluk Yasmine dan ketiganya menangis bersamaan. Suasana haru dari mereka membuat Khali tersenyum lebar dan para wanita lain di tempat ini ikut menangis.

* * *

Malamnya setelah mereka mengistirahatkan diri di gubuk, satu-satunya tempat di desa itu yang masih utuh, Maya dan Leila mengajak Khali dan Kayano bicara setelah menidurkan Yasmine di kamar lain. Yasmine yang terlelap bersama Mulan, Kyouka dan Mizuki terbangun karena ia merasa mendengar suara Khali bicara dengan ibunya.

"aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan selama ini untuk menjaga putriku, tapi aku tak sebodoh itu sampai membiarkan putriku sengsara lebih dari ini... kau mengerti, kan?", Maya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Khali dengan ekspresi serius "aku tak bisa merestui hubunganmu dengan putriku... tidak setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Yasmine".

Leila menjelaskan kekuatan Maya, melihat isi hati dan masa lalu seseorang yang ia peluk dan Maya bisa melihat apa saja yang telah menimpa Yasmine selama ini.

"jika aku tahu ini yang akan terjadi padanya, sejak awal aku takkan membiarkan Azurite pergi membawanya" ujar Maya penuh penyesalan.

"saya mengerti jika anda tak bisa percaya pada pria yang mengaku bahwa ia mencintai putri anda sedangkan ia hampir membunuh putri anda", Khali tersenyum pilu sebelum mendongak dan menatap balik Maya "tapi setelah anda tahu apa yang terjadi, bisa saya minta tolong satu hal pada anda?".

Khali berniat membuat penyelesaian pada Karma dengan tangannya sendiri dan dia tak ingin jika Yasmine mengotori tangannya sehingga Khali meminta Maya dan Leila menjaga Yasmine dan membawa serta Kayano, Mizuki dan Kyouka bersamanya "sudah cukup, dia sudah cukup banyak bertempur. Aku ingin agar ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri layaknya wanita biasa, meski bukan aku yang akan mendampinginya di sisinya".

Yasmine langsung membanting pintu kamar dan membuat Mulan, Mizuki dan Kyouka yang mengintip tersungkur. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada mereka yang terkejut untuk bicara, Yasmine langsung masuk ke kamar dan menampar Khali.

"kenapa kau tak langsung saja bicara padaku kalau kau berniat pergi atau tak ingin berada di dekatku lagi?".

"bukan!? aku hanya...", Khali terlihat kesulitan menjawab hingga akhirnya ia berkata "karena aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis atau bersedih...".

"hah?" ujar Yasmine tertawa dan mencoba memukul Khali beberapa kali "katakan terus terang jika kau tak ingin berada disisiku lagi?! jangan malah berniat untuk menghilang seenaknya dan seenaknya melimpahkan tanggung jawabmu pada orang lain lalu menghilang dari hadapanku seenaknya?! Apa kata-katamu saat itu hanya bohong?! Kau katakan kau mencintaiku, setelah itu dengan mudahnya kau berniat pergi dari sisiku... kau pikir lucu mempermainkan perasaan orang lain?! jika keberadaanku begitu mengganggu bagimu, kau tidak perlu pergi kemanapun karena akulah yang akan pergi dan menghilang dari hadapanmu!?".

Saat Yasmine hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan membelakangi mereka semua, Khali memegang kedua bahu Yasmine "jangan pergi?! Jangan pergi kemana-mana!? Ini kulakukan bukan karena kewajiban!?".

Yasmine terbelalak saat Khali mencium bibirnya sambil memeluknya erat.

"aku mencintaimu, Yasmine... sejak dulu hingga sekarang... meski aku tahu kau adalah 'bunga' yang memiliki tanda yang sama denganku, tapi karena aku tahu bahwa aku adalah 'Khali' yang mungkin akan membunuhmu, aku tak sebodoh itu sampai membiarkanmu mati di hadapanku karena aku kehilangan kontrol diriku?!", Khali menceritakan semuanya. Sebagai 'daun', Khali bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Yasmine meski ia tak bisa mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan tapi adalah benar bahwa ia kadang merasa ingin memangsa Yasmine sebagai 'daun' dengan tanda yang sama dengan Yasmine "pertama kali aku menemukanmu yang memiliki tanda yang sama denganku, setelah aku terus mencarimu dan menemukanmu, aku hanya ingin melihatmu sekali lagi saja meski aku tahu kalau itu terjadi karena ikatan yang kita miliki sebagai 'daun' dan 'bunga'... tapi keinginan itu makin menjadi besar dan menggila sejak aku menyadari kalau aku telah jatuh hati padamu... aku tak lagi hanya ingin bertemu, aku juga jadi ingin menyentuhmu dan berada di sampingmu... tapi ketakutanku menahanku, aku takut jika aku harus melihatmu bersimbah darah... kehilangan nyawamu di hadapanku... atau bahkan di tanganku?!".

Yasmine memegang wajah Khali dan menyundul dahinya keras-keras sebelum mencengkram kerah baju Khali "memang kenapa dengan itu? aku bersyukur karena aku yang telah menjadi 'bunga'mu... sebab bukankah itu berarti kau bisa merasakan hatiku, perasaanku padamu? Kau selalu melindungiku tanpa aku bisa berbuat apa-apa, kau kira aku tak merasa sakit melihatmu menderita?! kenapa kau tak mengerti bahwa alasanku mengangkat senjata adalah karena aku tak tahan jika aku harus melihatmu menderita atau terluka karenaku!? Tak bisakah kau rasakan perasaanku padamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Khali?!".

Khali terbelalak melihat air mata Yasmine di tengah matanya yang menyiratkan amarah "putri, kau...".

"jangan panggil aku tuan putri lagi...", Yasmine menarik kerah jubah Khali "...jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, panggil nama kecilku, Khali".

"Yasmine..." ujar Khali memeluk Yasmine yang memegang wajahnya dan kembali berciuman.

"wow... sampai lupa kalau kami berenam masih ada disini, ya?" celetuk Leila.

Hah? Berenam?

Begitu selesai berciuman, Yasmine dan Khali melihat ke arah mereka yang melihat keduanya sejak tadi dari awal hingga akhir, yang tak lain adalah Maya, Leila, Kayano, Mulan, Mizuki dan Kyouka.

"baru kali ini saya melihat sisi anda yang seperti ini~" goda Kayano.

Sontak ucapan Kayano membuat wajah Yasmine merah padam dan Khali menyembunyikan wajah Yasmine ke dadanya dengan memeluk Yasmine "jangan jadikan ini sebagai bahan untuk menggoda kami berdua, Kayano".

"wah~ aku tak tahu kalau ternyata adikku berani sekali" ujar Leila tersenyum lebar.

"kalau sudah marah, kadang kau lupa keadaan sekeliling dan langsung melampiaskan amarah, ya? mirip ayahmu..." ujar Maya tersipu.

"bukannya ibu juga begitu?".

"putrimu benar" angguk Mulan.

"diam kau" sahut Maya menjitak kepala Leila dan Mulan.

" _maafkan aku, bunda... meski tahu ini hanya akan jadi cinta terlarang, aku tetap tak bisa lepas darinya dan memilih untuk bersamanya, karena aku tak mau jauh darinya"._

* * *

Khali selalu menghindar saat Yasmine bertanya hal ini, tapi untuk yang pertama kalinya Khali menunjukkan wujud Alternya setelah Yasmine mengingat semuanya pasca tragedi di usianya yang akan menginjak 16 tahun di musim panas yang membuat Yasmine mengetahui identitas Bihan, Karma dan Khali sebenarnya.

Khali adalah Oni klan Rasetsu dengan tanda yang sama dengan Yasmine, jika Yasmine adalah 'bunga' maka Khali adalah 'daun'nya. Khali bisa mengetahui perasaan Yasmine berkat bunga yang menyalurkan perasaan Yasmine padanya. Pertama kali Yasmine melihat wujud Alter Khali sejelas itu, sosok Oni yang muncul dalam mimpinya begitu indah hingga membuatnya menahan napas juga rasa rindu yang tidak ia ketahui apa penyebabnya meski ia selalu berada didekat Yasmine, tapi Khali juga menimbulkan rasa takut di hatinya, bukan karena dia merasa kalau Khali berbahaya baginya, tapi karena Yasmine merasa Khali bisa menghilang kapanpun tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Yasmine.

Melihat Yasmine meneteskan air mata saat Yasmine melihat wujud Alternya, Khali tersenyum sinis "...kau takut?".

Meski bersikeras mengatakan kalau ia tak takut, air mata Yasmine tak bisa berhenti dan Khali menutup kedua matanya "dasar bodoh, kalau kau takut, tutup saja matamu...".

Ucapan yang terdengar mengejek sebelum Khali menciumnya, ciuman yang manis dan panas.

.

"apa maksudmu dengan bilang kalau kau akan jadi keluargaku saat itu?" tanya Yasmine, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini karena mimpinya semalam membuatnya ingat pada hal yang harusnya ia perjelas.

Entah kenapa, Khali terlihat gusar pada awalnya, hingga akhirnya ia menatap Yasmine sambil memegang kedua bahunya "setelah kakakmu sudah ketemu semua dan kita ceritakan semuanya padanya... pada saat itu, maukah kau menemui kakakmu sebagai keluargaku?".

"hah?" ujar Yasmine terbelalak.

"kurang jelas?", Khali memegang wajah Yasmine sebelum berlutut sambil memegang kedua tangan Yasmine "menikahlah denganku, Yasmine...".

"minta restu kakak kami dulu sana?!" ujar Leila menginjak kepala Khali keras-keras sementara Maya malah tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Leila "kalau begitu, tunangkan saja mereka berdua dulu, beres kan? kita berdua bisa menjadi wali mereka...".

"yah, setelah ayah meninggal, harusnya anak laki-lakinya, dengan kata lain kakak kita atau jika tidak, paman kita yang harus menjadi saksi pernikahan kalian berdua" ujar Leila melipat tangan dan memiringkan kepala "tapi rasanya rumit... baru saja aku bertemu adikku, ternyata dia sudah punya kekasih... aku jadi merasa adikku direbut seketika".

Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, Maya tertawa, menghampiri Yasmine dan memeluk Yasmine saat melihat Yasmine menangis deras "wah, wah... sepertinya kita sudah dapat jawabannya...".

"hahahaha... aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi saking senangnya..." ujar Yasmine dengan air mata berlinang, keluar tanpa bisa ditahan, tak peduli meski yang lain melihatnya.

"aku heran... kenapa perempuan mudah sekali menangis tidak peduli baik saat sedih ataupun terharu?" ujar Khali yang memeluk Yasmine erat.

"karena itu adalah salah satu ciri khas perempuan, sulit bagi kami menahan air mata yang keluar sebagai ekspresi kebahagiaan kami" ujar Maya tertawa kecil sambil menyapu air mata Yasmine "perempuan sanggup menahan air mata kesedihan selama apapun yang ia inginkan tapi sangat sulit untuk menahan air mata kebahagiaan...".

* * *

Sayup terdengar suara Khali yang membangunkan Yasmine, Khali menyapu air mata Yasmine dan menatapnya cemas "...kau mimpi buruk?".

Yasmine bangun dan menyapu air matanya "bukan, aku hanya memimpikan ibu angkatku... saat aku pertama kali bertemu mereka dan malam ulang tahunku, saat aku kehilangan mereka".

Khali mencium pelupuk mata Yasmine yang basah dan memeluknya erat "tak apa-apa, kau tak perlu menangis lagi... aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu...".

Sambil menyeka air matanya, Khali meminta Yasmine bersiap "ayo, hapus air matamu dan tunjukkan wajah bahagiamu pada nyonya Maya dan Leila...".

Yasmine berdiri dan membuka selendangnya, terlihat bekas luka di leher seperti terkoyak akibat gigitan binatang buas. Khali melihat pada satu titik, bukan kepada tanda lahir berbentuk bunga melati yang besar di dada Yasmine, tapi pada bekas luka di leher Yasmine.

Yasmine tersenyum sendu "katakan saja terus terang kalau bekas luka ini membuatku jelek...".

"tidak, kau cantik seperti biasa... tapi aku membenci bekas luka itu karena itu handicap bahwa aku tak hanya gagal melindungimu pada saat itu, bahkan...".

Yasmine tersenyum dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Khali "hush, ini hari bahagia kita, aku tak ingin momen bahagia ini dirusak oleh pertengkaran atau suasana murung darimu, okay?".

Khali mencium bekas luka di leher Yasmine sebelum mengecup kening, pelupuk mata, pipi, bibir dan berakhir ke bekas luka itu lagi, meminta maaf pada tubuh Yasmine "satu-satunya yang patut kusyukuri dari luka yang berbekas ini adalah karena bekas luka itu tak mengurangi kecantikan dan kebaikan hatimu".

Mendengar ucapan Khali, Yasmine tidak bisa menahan tawa "sungguh, aku sangat menyukai kejujuranmu itu...".

Leila berdehem "bisa tidak, kau santap adikku setelah kau menikahinya? Tentu saja itu baru bisa kau lakukan setelah kalian berdua menemui kakak laki-laki kami, sesuai syarat dari ibu kami~ untuk kali ini, aku akan tutup mulut, deh".

"kakak!?" pekik Yasmine.

Melihat Yasmine memakai gaun cheongsam berwarna kuning keemasan dengan bordir bunga berwarna kuning gading, Leila menghampiri dan memeluknya erat "ah, kau cantik sekali~ aku yakin mendiang ayah pasti akan tersenyum melihatmu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik".

"meski kurasa ayahmu itu tipe ayah yang akan merasa bad mood saat hari pernikahan putrinya, karena ia harus melepaskan putrinya jatuh ke tangan pria lain dan merelakan pria itu membawa putrinya" ujar Maya terkekeh, muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka.

"ibu!? Jangan bikin kami terkejut?!" pekik Leila dan Yasmine bersamaan.

Di depan altar, Khali mengulurkan tangannya pada Yasmine.

"apa perasaan ibuku dulu juga begini, ya?" gumam Yasmine menyambut uluran tangan Khali.

Khali mengajak Yasmine pergi "seperti apa?".

"tegang dan cemas... tapi... dijalani dengan penuh kegembiraan dan harapan..." ujar Yasmine tersenyum lebar saat menaiki tangga.

Pada usia yang ke-17 tahun, Yasmine bertunangan dengan Khali. Sesuai adat yang berlaku di kerajaan Xing, giwang pertunangan (yang biasanya terbuat dari bebatuan di alam yang dicampurkan dengan perak, sedangkan untuk giwang pernikahan dibuat dari bebatuan di alam yang dicampur dengan emas) disematkan ke kedua telinga Yasmine sebagai bukti pertunangan dengan Khali. Khali menyematkan sepasang giwang berbentuk gigi taring yang dibuat dari batu bulan, disambung dengan ornamen besi pengait telinga dari perak. Yuki menangis karena merasa seperti seorang ibu yang menunangkan putrinya. Acara pertunangan diadakan tepat pada hari ulang tahun Yasmine yang ke-17 tahun, mungkin karena Khali mengetahui, Yasmine menganggap hari ulang tahunnya sebagai hari sial dan Khali ingin mengubah anggapan seperti itu dalam diri Yasmine. Khali tak hanya memberikan giwang pertunangan, syal hitam berenda dengan bordiran benang emas, tapi juga kebahagiaan pada Yasmine.

Maya memang sempat menentang keras hubungan Khali dan Yasmine, tetapi pada akhirnya Maya kalah dari keinginan kuat Yasmine. Leila mengerti hal itu, sebagai anak dan kakak, Leila hanya ingin ibu dan adiknya bisa akur dan tersenyum, bahagia bersama lagi.

Meski kebahagiaan ini tak berlangsung lama.

Tak satupun dari mereka yang tahu, bahwa seperti bunga Sakura yang berguguran secara perlahan tapi pasti, nyawa seseorang akan melayang saat bunga Sakura menggugurkan kelopak terakhirnya.


	40. Memoar Of Cluster Amaryllis

**Chapter 40 – Memoar Of Cluster Amaryllis**

 _Bunga yang tumbuh di perbatasan antara dunia dan akhirat_

 _Membuat mereka hanya bisa bertemu di alam mimpi_

 _Atas bimbingan kupu-kupu ilusi yang datang dari alam kematian_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

Malam itu Setia duduk di samping Yasmine, Setia membacakan cerita tidur untuk Yasmine, ia membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur tentang asal usul bunga Higanbana.

Bunga Higanbana juga disebut sebagai bunga kematian dari alam baka.

Higanbana berasal dari kata 'Higan' yang berarti 'pantai yang lain'. Kata ini diartikan sebagai alam baka, tempat berkumpulnya roh-roh yang sudah meninggalkan dunia manusia. Selain kematian, Higanbana juga terkait erat dengan perpisahan karena kalau melihat seseorang untuk terakhir kalinya, bunga-bunga Higanbana akan bermekaran di sepanjang jalan, daun dan bunga Higanbana tidak pernah bisa tumbuh bersamaan.

Jika bunganya mekar, daunnya akan jatuh berguguran.

Jika daunnya tumbuh menghijau, giliran bunganya yang layu.

Hal ini dilatarbelakangi oleh sebuah legenda sedih tentang sepasang kekasih yang tak pernah bisa bersatu.

Sebuah legenda sedih, Manju dan Saka yang dikenal sebagai dua penjaga Higanbana, dimana ada dua peri yang bertugas menjaga higanbana yang tumbuh di Diyu (neraka).

Manju bertugas menjaga bunga sementara Saka diperintah untuk menjaga daunnya oleh Dewi Amaterasu.

Keduanya dilarang meninggalkan tempat masing-masing. Namun karena penasaran, suatu hari kedua peri tersebut bertemu saat daun higanbana tumbuh mencapai kelopak bunga. Mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sayangnya pertemuan mereka diketahui oleh Amaterasu.

Amaterasu, sang dewi matahari murka karena kedua peri tidak menaati perintahnya, sehingga Amaterasu mengutuk keduanya agar tidak pernah bisa bertemu lagi. Sejak saat itu bunga yang dijaga oleh Manju tidak pernah lagi tumbuh dalam waktu yang sama dengan daun Saka.

" _seperti melindungiku, dia selalu berada di sampingku..."_.

Yasmine menatap Khali yang perlahan berubah ke wujud Alter sebelum ia menghilang ke balik api, dimana Yasmine mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Khali yang terbakar tubuhnya dan meneriakkan namanya.

"KHALI?!".

* * *

Yasmine terbangun dan memegangi kepalanya _"cuma mimpi? Aku lupa apa isi mimpinya tapi sepertinya belakangan ini aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama setelah hari pertunanganku dengan Khali. Padahal, kondisi tubuh Khali justru membaik dibanding setengah tahun yang lalu"_.

Lewat 2 bulan setelah pertunangan mereka berdua, Khali menemani Yasmine yang ziarah ke kuburan orang tua kandungnya. Kali ini, Yasmine memperkenalkan Khali pada orang tuanya sebagai tunangannya.

Khali memeluk Yasmine dari belakang setelah Yasmine memperkenalkan Khali sebagai calon suaminya, tunangannya, pria yang ia cintai di hadapan makam mendiang ayahnya "aku sangat mencintaimu".

Yasmine balas memeluk Khali dan tertawa.

Selesai ziarah, Khali mengajak Yasmine ke tempat yang tak jauh dari desa, sebagai hiburan untuk Yasmine katanya. Saat tiba di tempat yang dimaksud Khali, Yasmine baru mengerti apa maksudnya.

Di samping pohon Asayuki yang batangnya masih berdiri kokoh dengan daun berwarna ungu, ada taman bunga yang terbentang luas di samping sungai. Kini yang ada di hadapan Yasmine adalah hamparan bunga matahari yang berbatasan dengan hamparan bunga Higanbana yang tumbuh di tepi sungai.

Khali berjalan melewati Yasmine dan memunggungi Yasmine sambil menatap padang bunga Higanbana yang berwarna merah pertanda musim gugur tiba "apa kau tahu? nama Higanbana secara harfiah ditulis dengan kanji yang berarti berarti bunga 'Higan', bunga yang mekar di pinggir Sungai San Tzu, dengan kata lain bunga kematian... arti nama bunga Higanbana sendiri adalah "Tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali", "kenangan yang terlupakan", "ditinggalkan"... semuanya memiliki arti terkait dengan kehilangan, kerinduan, penelantaran dan kenangan yang hilang, bahkan ada juga legenda yang mengatakan apabila kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang nantinya tidak akan pernah kau temui lagi, Higanbana akan berbunga di sepanjang jalan".

Sesaat, Yasmine merasa kalau sosok Khali seperti akan menghilang, sehingga Yasmine berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang "Khali!?".

Khali memegangi telapak tangan Yasmine, menoleh ke belakang dengan heran "...ada apa?".

"sesaat... aku merasa kau akan menghilang..." ujar Yasmine dengan suara gemetar sebelum ia mendongak ke arahnya "jangan menghilang... kau takkan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian, kan?".

"tidak akan..." ujar Khali mencium pelupuk mata Yasmine dan mengelus-elus kepala Yasmine "tenang saja... aku takkan pergi kemana-mana... aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu...".

Keduanya berbaring di tengah padang bunga matahari dan bunga Higanbana, berandai-andai jika mereka bukan 'bunga' dan 'daun'. Andai Khali bukan 'daun', andai saja Yasmine bukan 'bunga'. Jika sama-sama manusia atau sama-sama Oni, apakah mereka bisa hidup bersama dan bahagia selamanya? tapi pada akhirnya, hubungan mereka yang terbilang aneh atau tidak biasa ini takkan bisa terjalin jika mereka bukan 'bunga' dan 'daun', dan ini lahsangat penting bagi mereka.

Yasmine merentangkan kedua tangannya "Khali... kira-kira kenapa perjanjian bunga dan daun dibuat, ya?".

"kurasa perjanjian 'daun' dan 'bunga' dibuat untuk memperingatkan Oni yang kemampuannya melebihi manusia... juga untuk memperingatkan para manusia serakah yang telah membuat perjanjian dengan Oni hanya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan hidup kedua betapa pentingnya waktu yang telah hilang sehingga akan lebih baik jika kita menggunakan waktu kita dengan lebih bijaksana, agar kita bisa lebih bersyukur dan tidak serakah...".

"kira-kira ada nggak, ya? Cara untuk kita melepaskan diri dari kutukan ini?".

"kau takut kumakan atau kuhisap darahmu lagi?" ujar Khali terkekeh.

"...itu juga, sih... tapi..." ujar Yasmine menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum "aku lebih tak tahan jika aku harus melihatmu kesakitan karena menahan diri... tak apa jika kau tak tahan, kau boleh menghisap darahku atau memakan dagingku untuk meredakan rasa sakitmu".

"jika itu sampai terjadi lagi, sama saja mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri, kan?" ujar Khali menyentil dahi Yasmine "kau lupa kalau Leila akan menendangku ke laut dari tebing atau nyonya Maya akan membasmiku jika aku berani melukaimu? Aku bisa benar-benar mati nanti, lagipula tak ada laki-laki yang tahan jika harus melihat wanita yang dicintainya merasa kesakitan".

"tapi aku juga tak ingin melihat orang yang kucintai menderita", Yasmine tersenyum lembut sebelum ia tertawa lebar "tenang saja, aku tak berniat menyerahkan nyawaku padamu, kok... sebab yang kuinginkan adalah hidup panjang umur, bahagia bersamamu...".

Khali merubah posisi berbaringnya, menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sementara ia menyentuh wajah Yasmine dengan tangan kanannya "Yasmine... kurasa... lebih baik kau temui kakakmu...".

Yasmine duduk dan mengerutkan dahi "kakak... maksudmu, kak Hak? kenapa tiba-tiba?".

"kurasa lebih baik kau temui kakakmu, soal bagaimana reaksi kakakmu dan kemungkinan yang lain, kita pikirkan nanti... kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kan? meski kau tak bilang apa-apa, aku tahu kalau kau merindukannya... terlihat jelas dari sorot matamu, kau juga ingin bertemu kakak laki-lakimu meski itu hanya sebentar, kan? bukankah bagus jika anggota keluargamu bisa bertambah? memangnya kau tak ingin membuat kenanganmu dengannya?".

" _selalu saja Khali seolah bisa menembus isi hatiku dan melihatku seutuhnya, aku tak bisa menyangkal apapun yang ia katakan karena itu semua benar"_ pikir Yasmine yang terharu "bicara gampang, tapi...".

"kita takkan tahu jika kita tak mencobanya, kan?" ujar Khali yang menyapu air mata Yasmine dan memeluknya.

Yasmine terkejut saat tiba-tiba Khali mendorong Yasmine hingga Yasmine terbaring di tanah. Sorot matanya seolah membekukan tubuh Yasmine, sesaat Yasmine berpikir ia akan diserang seperti saat itu, tapi kemudian Khali berbaring di samping Yasmine sambil menutup mata "ah, ngantuknya".

Lega dan geli membuat Yasmine tertawa kecil melihatnya "memang, cuacanya bikin ngantuk... baik, kurasa kau benar... jika kita sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi sejak tahun lalu, kau mau apa setelah itu?".

Khali menyentuh giwang Yasmine dan tersenyum "...setelah itu, kita ceritakan hubungan kita dan minta restunya agar aku bisa menukarkan kedua giwang ini dengan giwang pernikahan...".

Yasmine mengecup kening Khali "biar aku yang cerita, dan setelah itu... kau harus berusaha mendekatinya, okay?".

"tentu..." ujar Khali menarik tangan Yasmine dan mencium Yasmine.

Keduanya tertidur untuk beberapa saat, ketika Yasmine membuka mata, hari sudah sore dan angin kencang mulai bertiup.

"semakin dingin disini..." ujar Yasmine duduk, ia agak terkejut karena ia tertidur cukup lama.

"aku mencintaimu, Yasmine..".

Saat Yasmine menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara Khali, ia melihat Khali duduk di belakangnya, tersenyum lembut dan mencium Yasmine.

Sorot mata Khali begitu tenang dan lembut menatap Yasmine yang heran "...Khali?".

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup sangat kencang, menerbangkan kelopak bunga matahari, membuat Yasmine menutup mata sesaat.

Yasmine membuka mata sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan "aduh... rambutku berantakan... anginnya...".

Yasmine terkejut melihat Khali terbaring di depannya " _apa yang kulihat tadi hanya mimpi atau aku masih setengah tidur?"_.

"Khali... ayo bangun, kita pulang... sudah sore, nanti yang lain mencari kita... semakin dingin disini, nanti kau masuk angin..." ujar Yasmine menyentuh bahu Khali.

Yasmine terbelalak, ia terkejut saat menyentuh tubuh Khali yang begitu dingin, begitu ia tempelkan telinganya ke dada Khali, wajah Yasmine berubah drastis menjadi pucat _"tak ada lagi suara kehidupan darinya. Baik itu detak jantungnya, napasnya ataupun suhu tubuhnya, tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain jejak aliran linangan air mata dari matanya yang mulai kering dan suhu tubuhnya yang semakin dingin"._

"tidak... ini bohong, kan? Khali, buka matamu!? Kau bilang... kau akan selalu ada disisiku, kan?" ujar Yasmine mendekap Khali erat dan mendongak, menatap langit senja yang sama merahnya dengan hamparan padang bunga Higanbana yang terhampar di tepi sungai ini.

" _apabila kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang nantinya tidak akan pernah kalian temui lagi, Higanbana akan berbunga di sepanjang jalan_ _"_.

Sambil memeluk erat tubuh Khali yang begitu dingin, Yasmine hanya bisa menangis "Khali... aku mohon, kembalilah!? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!?".

Tapi tak peduli betapa kerasnya Yasmine menangis, berapa kali Yasmine memanggil namanya, Khali tak pernah membuka matanya, ia telah tertidur untuk selamanya. Entah berapa lama dia menangis, bersamaan dengan saat ia mulai menangis, hujan turun seolah langit ikut menangis bersamanya. Yasmine hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk erat Khali di bawah hujan deras, di tengah padang bunga Higanbana sampai Karma muncul di hadapannya ketika hujan reda.

Setelah mendorong Yasmine menjauh, Karma membakar jasad Khali di hadapan Yasmine dan abu jasad Khali terbang tertiup angin.

Leila melihat Yasmine menangis di hadapan pria itu sehingga ia membentengi Yasmine "siapa kau? menjauh dari adikku?!".

"ini demi kau dan demi Khali, putri Yasmine... kau akan mengerti jika kau membaca surat yang ia titipkan pada Kayano" ujar Karma sebelum menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Ketika Leila menoleh ke belakangnya dan memegang kedua bahunya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan dimana Khali, Yasmine langsung menangis. Begitu Leila membawanya kembali ke rumah, Maya melihat apa yang terjadi dan memberitahu mereka semua apa yang telah terjadi, bahwa Khali telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

Mereka semua menangis malam itu dan Yasmine yang paling terpukul atas kepergiannya.

* * *

Seolah mendapat firasat atas kematiannya, Khali meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang ia titipkan pada Kayano "Khali berpesan, jika suatu saat terjadi sesuatu padanya, tolong serahkan ini pada anda...".

Surat Khali seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan Yasmine.

* * *

 _Yasmine, saat kau membaca surat ini, aku tak lagi ada di dunia ini. Kematianku yang sangat mendadak pasti memberatkanmu, karena itu akan kuberitahu satu hal. Aku sudah tahu kalau aku akan mati setelah kuberikan jantungku padamu saat kau seharusnya mati pada saat musim dingin terakhir kita di kerajaan Gujarat. Setiap 'daun' dapat meminjamkan jantungnya pada orang yang sudah mati, agar orang itu mendapatkan kesempatan hidup kedua._

 _Hari itu, setelah aku menghisap darahmu dan jatuh ke bawah jurang bersamaku, seharusnya kau sudah mati... karena aku yang membunuhmu... aku tak terima, dan aku kehilangan akalku, sehingga aku tak berpikir ulang dan aku takkan menyesal untuk memberikan jantungku padamu agar kau bisa tetap hidup. Suatu hari, Karma sempat muncul di hadapanku sehingga aku meminta Karma membakar jasadku jika aku sudah mati. Aku minta maaf atas keputusan yang seenaknya kubuat ini, tapi aku mengerti... ada kemungkinan kau akan sadar bahwa aku masih bisa hidup kembali jika kau mengembalikan jantungku yang ada di tubuhmu, padaku... aku tak menginginkan itu, karena itu aku meminta Karma melakukannya padaku. Aku takkan memintamu memaafkan Karma yang telah membunuh adik-adikmu, tapi kuminta kau mengerti bahwa ini kulakukan karena aku ingin kau tetap hidup, jangan menyalahkan Karma atas apa yang kuminta padanya._

 _Aku masih bisa hidup meski tanpa jantung dalam jangka waktu tertentu meski aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan... jika aku masih ingin tetap hidup, aku harus mengambil kembali jantungku yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, tapi aku tak sanggup memberitahumu apalagi mengambil kembali jantungku... aku tak jujur padamu sejak awal tentang perasaanku, bahkan berniat meninggalkanmu, karena aku sadar bahwa akan semakin sulit bagi kita untuk berpisah jika kau tahu perasaanku, seperti yang kualami._

 _aku selalu menutup mata dan telingaku karena aku berharap untuk tetap bisa bersamamu, tapi aku terlalu naif... aku pikir mimpi itu bisa jadi kenyataan jika aku menahanmu lebih lama lagi tapi sebanyak apapun aku menutupinya dan sekeras apapun aku melawannya, kenyataan itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya..._ _aku bisa saja mengakhiri ini dengan mudah, tapi aku hanya ingin melihatmu tetap hidup lebih lama dariku, meski hanya sedetik lebih lama... aku sudah tak bisa melindungimu lagi, jadi jangan menangisiku terus agar aku bisa pergi dengan tenang._

 _Aku takkan memintamu untuk melupakanku karena aku tahu menyakitkan rasanya jika kita harus melupakan orang yang kita sayangi karena itu sama saja membunuhnya, orang yang sudah mati hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang yang masih hidup. Maafkan aku karena aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu padahal aku yang menyuruhmu untuk tetap hidup karena bagaimanapun aku ingin kau tetap hidup, sesulit apapun itu._

 _mungkin kau berpikir, jika pada akhirnya aku hanya akan meninggalkanmu, seharusnya kita tak menjalani hubungan ini sejak awal... aku sempat berpikir demikian, tapi akhirnya aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak memilikimu, aku sudah tak bisa melepaskanmu... kini aku tidak akan bisa menahanmu, pergilah kemanapun kau inginkan... sejak awal, tak seharusnya aku ada di sampingmu..._

 _kaulah 'bunga'ku dan akulah 'daun'mu... meski aroma tubuhmu memabukkan Oni lain, hanya akulah Oni yang dapat merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, juga satu-satunya Oni yang akan memangsamu_. _Cepat atau lambat, ini akan terjadi... maafkan aku yang hanya bisa membuatmu menangis... sejak awal, tak seharusnya aku mencintaimu, tapi aku ingin kau ingat satu hal, melindungimu adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku takkan mengkhianatimu apapun yang terjadi, itu adalah sumpah yang kubuat sepenuh hati._

 _Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal kepadaku, temukanlah kebahagianmu sendiri setelah ini... kau bisa mengingatku sesekali, tapi aku ingin kau bisa bahagia meski tak harus bersamaku, karena aku sangat menyukai tawamu dan senyumanmu yang tulus... jangan mati menyusulku terlalu cepat, jaga jantungku baik-baik... meskipun kita tak dapat bersama, tapi aku akan berusaha menepati janjiku... aku takkan mengkhianatimu, meski raga ini hancur... ingatlah kau tidak sendirian, jiwaku akan selalu menyertaimu..._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Yasmine_.

 _Khali._

* * *

Leila yang melihat keadaan Yasmine, menyadari kalau Yasmine menangis semalaman setelah membaca surat dari Khali. Leila yang membaca isi surat itu juga ikut menangis, terlebih setelah ia mendengar Yasmine bicara padanya.

"aku yang seharusnya sudah mati tahun lalu, kini masih hidup dengan nyawa Khali sebagai gantinya... secara tak langsung, aku yang telah membunuh Khali, kak...".

Leila hanya bisa memeluk Yasmine "jangan katakan itu, jangan salahkan dirimu... jangan sia-siakan nyawa yang telah diselamatkan oleh Khali, karena itu hiduplah...".

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Maya masuk ke kamar dengan wajah cemas dan meletakkan nampan berisi makan malam untuk Yasmine "Yasmine, makanlah sedikit... sejak kemarin kau selalu menyisakan makanan dalam jumlah banyak, kalau begini terus kau bisa sakit...".

Baru saja Maya bicara begitu dan keluar kamar, malam itu Leila menemukan Yasmine terkapar di dekat ranjang akibat muntah darah saat ia ingin memeriksa kondisi Yasmine sebelum ia tidur "Yasmine!?".

Kayano selaku spesialis pengobatan dalam tubuh mendiagnosa bahwa Yasmine kehilangan kemampuan untuk merasakan rasa sakit bahkan menolak makanan. Bisa dibilang, tubuhnya yang menolak makanan akibat faktor psikologis, stress atau depresi membuat tubuhnya jadi memproduksi lebih banyak asam, asam lambung yang tinggi membuatnya tak bisa menerima makanan dengan baik bahkan tak jarang, makanan bisa jadi tak bisa masuk. Yasmine positif mengalami Analgesia, suatu kondisi dimana seseorang kehilangan kemampuan merasakan rasa sakit dalam keadaan sadar yang disebabkan shock secara psikis yang sangat besar sehingga itu membuat alam bawah sadarnya jadi melumpuhkan fungsi syarafnya untuk merasakan sakit.

"ini tak bisa dianggap enteng, bukan hanya tak bisa merasa sakit, ia juga tak bisa merasakan apa itu panas, dingin, lapar ataupun kelelahan... baginya, makan dan tidur hanya untuk mengisi energi... jika mendapat luka fatal, akan jadi masalah karena ia tak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali...".

"apa tak ada cara menyembuhkannya?" tanya Maya.

"memang bisa sembuh dengan terapi, masalahnya adalah... jika putri Yasmine sendiri memilih untuk membiarkannya, saya sebagai dokter bisa apa?" ujar Kayano menghela napas.

"lalu... apa ada pantangannya atau kondisi yang membuat penyakitnya ini makin parah?" tanya Maya.

"tentu saja, dia tak boleh stress apalagi depresi... jika ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, dia tak boleh memendamnya dan harus mengutarakannya jika dia tak mau asam lambungnya naik" jawab Kayano.

Malam itu, Leila yang berjaga di samping Yasmine mendengarkan cerita Yasmine tentang asal usul bunga Higanbana "sama halnya dengan Oni dan Hanatsuki yang terkena kutukan 'daun' dan 'bunga', keduanya tak akan bisa bersatu tak peduli sebesar apapun perasaan mereka... apa menurutmu aku bodoh, kak?".

"ingat apa kata Kayano? Jangan banyak pikiran, istirahatlah..." sahut Leila masuk ke samping Yasmine dan menarik selimut "sekarang, bagaimana jika kau dengar ceritaku?".

Yasmine mengedipkan mata saat melihat Leila tersenyum. Leila menceritakan hubungannya dengan mendiang Takahiro.

"mereka mencoba membohongiku dan menutupi fakta kematian Takahiro, tapi aku ingat betul apa yang terjadi meski aku sempat tak ingat akibat demam tinggi yang kualami... warna merah darahnya yang melumuri es yang putih kebiruan saat itu dalam sekejap membuatku membenci musim dingin dan bunga berwarna merah, termasuk bunga Higanbana... setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan 3 tahun lalu saat aku masih seusiamu", Leila mengelus kepala Yasmine sebelum ia tersenyum sendu dengan mata berkaca-kaca "tapi ibunda tak bisa dibohongi sama sekali... saat ia tahu bahwa aku mengingat semuanya, ia langsung menasehatiku dan aku teringat apa yang dikatakan mendiang Takahiro sebelum ia jatuh ke bawah... ia tersenyum, dan ia bilang...".

" _maafkan aku, Leila..."_.

Leila bertopang dagu dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir "dasar pria bodoh... secepat itu dia meninggalkanku... aku sempat ingin menyalahkan diriku, tapi mimpi yang kualami saat aku demam tinggi itu mengubah semuanya".

Saat demam tinggi, Leila bermimpi bertemu dengan mendiang Takahiro di sebuah taman bunga yang indah, dimana bunga Higanbana tumbuh di tepi sungainya. Mereka bicara banyak hal dan Takahiro meminta Leila hal yang sama dengan apa yang diminta Khali pada Yasmine.

"seiring waktu berjalan, aku sadar... sebesar apapun penyesalan dan kesedihanku, dia takkan kembali lagi, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memenuhi keinginan terakhirnya... jika ia ingin aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku lagi, tetap hidup dan tersenyum, akan kulakukan... agar ia tak bersedih saat mengawasi dari atas sana".

Mendengar ucapan kakaknya, Yasmine tahu, Leila tak bermaksud membuatnya sedih sehingga ia memeluk Leila erat. Leila mengelus kepalanya dan merangkul bahunya, tersenyum setelah ia menyeka air matanya.

Teman dan saudara senasib.

Malam itu, entah karena apa yang diceritakan Leila, Yasmine bermimpi ia bertemu dengan Khali setelah Tatiana menarik tangannya hingga mereka sampai di tempat yang sama dengan yang disebutkan Leila.


	41. Between The Shield and The Sword

**Chapter 41 – Between The Shield and The Sword**

 _Ketika pilihan harus dijatuhkan antara pedang dan perisai_

 _Sang pemilik senjata yang memutuskan_

 _Antara pedang dan perisai_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

" _meskipun kau memintaku untuk tetap hidup, Khali, sepertinya perasaanku sudah mati pada saat yang bersamaan dengan hilangnya kemampuanku untuk merasakan sakit. Jantung yang kau berikan akan terasa sakit setiap kali aku merindukanmu, setiap aku berpikir kematianmu adalah kesalahanku, setiap aku berpikir kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu... jika kau minta aku untuk tak menangisimu, akan kutahan sepedih apapun air mata ini... tapi bagaimana bisa kau minta aku untuk bahagia dengan orang lain? Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia tanpa kau disisiku sementara kau selalu menjagaku sejak dulu... tak mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu yang sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku, bahkan juga bagian dalam diriku... aku hanya ingin bersamamu, tapi itu takkan menjadi kata-kataku... aku sangat merindukanmu"_.

Dalam mimpinya, Khali memeluk Yasmine yang sedang berdoa di tepi sungai dari belakang.

"saat pertama kali kau melihatku dalam wujud ini, kau juga sedang berdoa untuk mayat anak burung itu, apa yang kau doakan kali ini?" ujar Khali merubah wujudnya ke wujud Alter.

Yasmine terbelalak melihat siapa yang telah memeluknya dari belakang dan meneteskan air mata "...Khali? aku memohon agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi...".

"kenapa setiap aku berubah wujud ke wujud Alter, kau malah menangis?" ujar Khali tertawa sinis sambil menyeka air mata Yasmine "Yasmine... kau boleh melupakanku jika kenangan itu terlalu menyakitkan bagimu... ini selamat tinggal terakhirku...".

Setelah Khali menciumnya, Yasmine tersenyum lembut meski air matanya berlinang "dasar brengsek... kau yang selalu ada di saat susah dan sedihku, sekarang setelah seenaknya datang dan pergi, kau minta aku untuk melupakanmu... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bahagia bersama orang lain sementara kau selalu saja mengutamakanku?".

Khali memegang wajah Yasmine "karena kau segalanya bagiku... relakan aku, kau harus tetap hidup tanpaku... ini perjalananmu, jalan hidupmu... jangan terikat pada masa lalu, jangan tutup pintu hatimu pada orang lain karena kau takut terluka... luka seperti apapun itu pasti akan sembuh seiring waktu meskipun harus berbekas...".

"kau sengaja memintaku menemui kakakku, agar aku masih punya alasan untuk tetap hidup, kan?".

Khali tersenyum "kenapa kau ingin menemuiku lagi?".

"kau pernah bilang... jika berpisah tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan, maka itu bukanlah perpisahan, kan? sekarang biarkan aku berkata ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya..." ujar Yasmine memegang wajah Khali "terima kasih atas nyawa yang kau selamatkan ini... maafkan aku, karena setelah kematianmu, aku bersyukur untuk satu hal... aku bersyukur karena kau tak perlu menderita lagi setelah ini... terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku selama ini".

"Yasmine..." ujar Khali memegang kedua tangan Yasmine "aku ingin kau berjanji padaku, temukan kebahagianmu sendiri setelah ini... kau boleh mengingatku sesekali, tapi aku ingin kau bisa bahagia meski tak harus bersamaku. Tak apa jika kau melupakanku jika itu terlalu menyakitkan bagimu asalkan kau bahagia, karena aku sangat menyukai tawa dan senyumanmu yang tulus, seperti dulu, saat kelak semua lukamu sudah sembuh. Meski sudah ada orang lain di sampingmu, bukan berarti kau melupakanku atau mengkhianatiku. Hatimu mungkin akan berhenti berharap dan berhenti bergerak selama beberapa saat, tapi suatu saat pasti kau akan menemukan orang yang akan menyayangimu, mencintaimu dan menggantikanku menjagamu seperti yang pernah kulakukan... sayangi dia dan cintai dia seperti yang kau berikan padaku... karena itu bentuk terima kasihmu padaku yang terbesar... meski butuh waktu bertahun-tahun, pasti kau akan menemukan orang itu... aku selalu khawatir meninggalkanmu sendirian, tapi sekarang aku bisa lega... karena kau takkan sendirian lagi...".

Yasmine menggelengkan kepala sebelum tersenyum lembut di tengah air matanya "aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Khali... karena aku sangat mencintaimu...".

Khali memeluk erat Yasmine dengan tubuh bergetar, pertama kalinya air matanya menetes di hadapan Yasmine untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya "dulu aku mencintaimu, Yasmine... sampai sekarang pun aku mencintaimu... aku menyayangimu... maafkan aku, karena aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu lebih dulu dan membuatmu menderita...".

* * *

Ini percakapan yang terjadi saat Yasmine menceritakan dengan tenang apa yang terjadi setelah mereka berdua terjatuh dari jurang itu di musim dingin "itulah yang telah terjadi".

Setelah suasana di antara mereka berdua hening beberapa saat, Yasmine menoleh ke arah Bihan dan tersenyum sendu "biar kutebak apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Bihan... sebenarnya aku menganggap Khali dan Karma sebagai apa? apa aku benar-benar menganggap keduanya sebagai alatku belaka sehingga aku bisa membuang atau menggunakan mereka semudah itu? apa itu yang kau pikirkan?".

Bihan tertegun dan bungkam, Yasmine pun melanjutkan ucapannya "jika Khali yang selalu melindungiku adalah perisai, maka Karma adalah pedang yang akan memotong semua yang membahayakanku. Kilatan pedang yang bersinar di tengah medan peperangan memang sempat membuatku kagum, tapi pedang itu terlalu tajam sampai orang-orang yang kusayangi terenggut nyawanya. Perisai yang selalu melindungiku pada akhirnya akan rusak juga karena banyaknya goresan yang ia dapatkan, tak hanya membuat tipis perisai itu tapi juga membuatnya tak bisa bertahan lagi. Saat perisai itu pecah, ia tak bisa melindungiku lagi, tapi juga membuatku terluka akibat tusukan pedang yang menembusnya. Aku tak ingin jika pedang menembus perisaiku atau perisaiku hancur demi melindungiku dari pedang, itulah sebabnya... aku sendirilah yang akan mematahkannya sebelum pedangku menghancurkan perisaiku atau patah sendiri karena berkarat setelah terlalu banyak menghisap darah... tanpa kusadari, kalau akulah pedang yang menembus perisaiku sendiri".

"lalu, dari semua pilihan yang ada... kenapa anda harus membunuh Karma dengan tangan anda sendiri? kenapa anda tak meminta Khali melakukannya untuk menggantikan anda saat ia masih berada di sisi anda?".

Yasmine tersenyum sendu dan memegang wajah Bihan "jika Khali adalah perisai terkuat yang selalu melindungiku, Karma adalah pedangku yang terkuat... kau pikir apa jadinya jika pedang terkuat dan perisai terkuat diadu? Aku tak mau pedang dan perisaiku hancur berkeping-keping, jika aku harus mengorbankan salah satu, lebih baik aku patahkan pedang itu dengan tanganku sendiri meski tanganku juga harus ikut terluka".

Bihan terkesima saat ia melihat bagaimana punggung Yasmine yang kecil itu berusaha untuk tetap berjalan maju dan ia menyadari satu hal _"putri Yasmine, anda percaya pada Karma dan Khali sepenuhnya, tapi Karma mengkhianati anda dan Khali kehilangan nyawanya. Memang benar bahwa baik Khali atau Karma takkan bisa melawan apalagi membunuh tuan putri yang mereka cintai. Apapun pilihan tuan putri pada mereka berdua, baik membuang atau menerima, mereka berdua akan menerimanya. Itu sebabnya anda tak ragu untuk mematahkan pedang anda, Karma, demi melindungi perisai anda, Khali... itu jugalah sebabnya Karma dan Khali menerima kematian mereka di tangan anda... sebesar itukah perasaanmu pada Khali, putri Yasmine? jika begitu... sudah tak ada tempat lagi bagiku..."_.

Setelah Bihan berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum sedih, ia jadi ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena telah memikirkan hal bodoh. Setelah bicara soal pedang dan perisai, Bihan yang tahu soal pedang dan perisai yang ditemukan oleh putri Yona, Bihan menanyakan pada Yasmine soal apakah Yasmine sudah memberitahu mereka soal legenda terakhir 'bunga' dan 'daun' tapi Yasmine hanya tersenyum.

"terakhir, jika anda bersedia menjawabnya... apa yang sebenarnya anda rasakan pada pria yang bernama Kija, si Hakuryuu itu?".

"kenapa bertanya begitu?".

"apa anda tak sadar? ekspresi anda jadi lembut saat bersamanya meski anda sering bertengkar dengannya...", Bihan merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum meneruskan ucapannya "mungkin itu karena sedikit banyak dia memang memiliki kemiripan dengan Khali, tapi sudah cukup, kan? takkan ada yang marah jika akhirnya anda bisa menemukan kebahagiaan anda kembali, meski bukan dengan Khali... justru ini bagus untuk anda, anda sudah cukup banyak menderita akibat pertempuran yang panjang ini".

Pada akhirnya, Yasmine menggelengkan kepala "aku tak bisa... sebab aku merasa, jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain, aku akan melupakannya... dan aku tak ingin membunuhnya lagi...".

"menurutku, dia bukan tipe pria akan memintamu melupakan mendiang tunanganmu".

"aku tahu, tapi meski begitu, aku tetap...".

* * *

Ketika Yona dkk kembali ke asal, mereka seperti melewati sebuah lorong yang dipenuhi oleh bayangan masa lalu dimana mereka bisa melihat campuran masa lalu mereka dan salah satunya adalah saat Yasmine melihat apa yang terjadi di Sensui ketika ia menemukan Hak pertama kali dimana Hak berusaha membunuh Soo Won, yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Hak sebelum ia pergi untuk kembali mencari Leila yang saat itu menghilang tanpa kabar dan tak meninggalkan jejak.

Mereka semua membuka mata dan menemukan bahwa mereka semua ada di kamar Yasmine, masih di malam yang sama meski mereka merasa seperti sudah beberapa minggu berlalu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yasmine sadar, melirik ke samping dimana ia melihat kakak dan teman-temannya menghampirinya "kak... ibu mana?".

Benar, ada Kyouka disana. Seperti saat Kayano akan melahirkan, seharusnya Kyouka sebagai 'bunga' yang memiliki kekuatan teleport (pindah tempat) dan kakaknya, Mizuki sebagai bunga yang memiliki kekuatan meramal masa depan (mirip seperti Ik-Su) bisa memperingati mereka tentang apa yang menimpa Yasmine seperti yang dilakukan Maya saat Hak hampir mati pada akhir musim gugur 2 tahun yang lalu.

"tidurlah, ibu pasti datang. Istirahatlah, kau terluka parah..." ujar Leila mengelus dahi Yasmine.

Yasmine menghela napas "kuharap ibu tepat waktu... sebelum aku pergi menyusul ayah...".

"jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, itu tak lucu..." sahut Hak dengan ekspresi serius.

Tak menghiraukan ucapan Hak dan yang lain, Yasmine meminta agar ia dibawa keluar dimana ia bisa melihat salju "ini berkaitan dengan 'pedang dan perisai' dalam ramalan, dan ini harus kulakukan sekarang".

* * *

Pada akhir musim dingin, pesta ulang tahun Soo Won yang ke-21 tahun kembali diadakan dan kali ini Soo Won melihat Lily yang hadir bersama Joon Gi tampak tak begitu bersemangat. Tae menyadari gelagat Lily sehingga ia menyembunyikan Lily di belakangnya ketika Soo Won mengajaknya bicara di tepi balkon.

Tae Woo menghela napas ketika Soo Won pergi dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Lily yang ia sembunyikan dari Soo Won barusan "apa yang terjadi? pasti terjadi sesuatu sampai anda tak bersemangat seperti biasanya".

Lily bisa bersikap tegar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di hadapan keluarganya, Yona dan teman-temannya tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya di hadapan Tae Woo. Tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Tae Woo, Lily memeluk Tae Woo sambil menangis. Sejak dulu (dan mungkin hingga kini) Tae Woo tak terbiasa menghadapi wanita yang sedang menangis, alih-alih menghibur atau bertanya apa yang terjadi, akhirnya ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah Lily yang menangis ke dekapannya, menepuk pelan punggung Lily tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Di salah satu gazebo taman, setelah tangisannya reda, Lily duduk di samping Tae Woo yang menyodorkan makanan dan minuman yang telah disediakan. Setelah menyeka air matanya dan menutupi wajahnya yang berurai air mata dengan sapu tangannya, Tae Woo kembali bertanya tentang apa yang meresahkan hati putri jenderal suku air sehingga Lily mulai bercerita dengan ekspresi seolah siap menangis kapan saja, membuat Tae Woo mendapat firasat buruk.


	42. Last Flower Petals

**Chapter 42 – Last Flower Petals**

 _Kelopak bunga yang menari tertiup angin_

 _Beterbangan di tengah salju_

 _Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya di musim salju_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

Terdengar suara barang pecah belah terjatuh ke lantai, vas bunga yang ia pegang tiba-tiba retak saat berada di tangannya dan ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan, genggaman kedua tangannya pada vas tersebut lepas sehingga vas itu jatuh ke lantai, pecah dan berserakan.

"nyonya Maya, ada apa?" ujar Mulan masuk dan terkejut, menahan napas saat kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya.

"Ulla..." gumam Maya melihat arwah mendiang suaminya di hadapannya.

Dengan seulas senyuman terukir di wajahnya dengan sorot mata yang sedih, Ulla berlutut di hadapan Maya dan mengelus wajah Maya "maafkan aku, Maya...".

* * *

Maya membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke kamar dimana Yasmine ditempatkan "Yasmine!?".

Mulan, Kyouka, Mizuki serta Kayano yang menggendong Sorano menyusul masuk. Setelah ia menyerahkan Sorano pada Zeno, Kayano dan Mizuki duduk di samping Yasmine, memeriksa kondisi Yasmine dan berdiskusi selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Kayano menghampiri Zeno, menyandarkan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata ke bahu Zeno dan memeluk Zeno.

"mohon maaf, tapi sebagian besar organ dalamnya rusak, kondisi nona Yasmine sudah..." ujar Mizuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menutup mata sambil menundukkan kepala.

"aku bermimpi, ayah datang menjemputku...", Yasmine mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Maya dan kedua kakaknya berada "maafkan aku, ibu, kakak...".

"tak perlu mengatakan apapun...", Maya tersenyum lembut dengan mata berkaca-kaca setelah ia mengelus kepala Yasmine dan mengecup kening Yasmine "ibu sudah tahu, karena ayahmu sendiri yang datang menemuiku dan memberitahu kondisimu".

Mereka kembali diingatkan kali ini, tak peduli seberapa besar usaha mereka melawan takdir dan berjuang untuk tetap hidup, tetap ada hal yang tak bisa kita cegah. Hak, Leila dan Maya memeluk Yasmine bergantian dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk detik terakhir meski terlihat jelas, mereka tak siap melepaskan kepergian Yasmine. Siapapun tak ada yang siap jika dihadapkan pada perpisahan terlebih jika itu perpisahan untuk selamanya akibat kematian.

Mereka mengucapkan perpisahan mereka, mulai dari Lily dan kedua dayangnya, Yona, Yun, Fuyu dan ke-4 ksatria naga kecuali Kija yang berdiri mematung di belakang sampai akhirnya Yasmine mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kija, satu-satunya yang belum mendekatinya sejak tadi.

"bawa aku keluar" pinta Yasmine tersenyum.

* * *

Kija mendongak sambil menatap langit dimana langit fajar membuat warna langit yang gelap dan kelam mulai diterangi oleh matahari yang akan terbit beberapa menit lagi. Di belakangnya, Yona dan mereka semua yang sudah mengucapkan perpisahannya pada Yasmine tadi berdiri. Kija menundukkan kepala dan melihat Yasmine yang ia gendong ala bridal style berselimutkan kain putih yang tebal. Sebelah tangannya yang terkepal bergetar, sama seperti seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat saat ia memeluk Yasmine, duduk di dekat pohon raksasa di tepi tebing dimana mereka bisa melihat pemandangan di seluruh Sensui dari atas sini.

Yasmine tertawa kecil dan tersenyum lemah "kau menangis lagi?".

"sempat-sempatnya...", Kija hendak mengomelinya namun ia tahu, Yasmine hanya memancing reaksinya agar mereka berakhir pada pertengkaran konyol mereka. Kija tak memakan umpan yang diberikan Yasmine dan memeluknya erat "maafkan aku... aku tak bisa melindungimu...".

"sudahlah... sudah cukup... aku telah hidup dengan baik... tak ada yang kusesali...", Yasmine mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang wajah Kija yang berlinang air mata "dan jika ada yang kusesali, itu adalah... andai aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama, bersama kalian... meski hanya sedetik lebih lama... aku mengerti, cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi... tapi aku tidak menyangka, ini akan terjadi secepat ini...".

" _aku tak bisa melindunginya... untuk apa kekuatan dewa yang kumiliki ini? untuk apa... jika aku bahkan tak bisa melindungi wanita yang kucintai...",_ Kija menggertakkan giginya sebelum mengecup kening Yasmine sehingga air matanya berjatuhan ke wajah Yasmine, berbisik pelan "kurasa aku memang bodoh... kenapa aku baru sadar... saat aku akan kehilanganmu... bahwa selama ini aku mencintaimu... sekarang aku hanya bisa menyesalinya... kenapa aku tak jujur lebih awal?".

Yasmine tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata "aku adalah wanita yang telah menjual jiwaku kepada iblis, dan kau adalah cahaya... tak perlu membuatku ingat pada perasaan berdosa".

"itu tak benar... melihat air matamu setelah kau melihat korban perang, aku sadar bahwa kau tak pernah mengharapkan kematian orang-orang yang tak berdosa... Kau bukan orang jahat, kau wanita yang baik".

"kau prajurit yang memiliki ikatan batin dengan teman-temanmu. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mati di tempat itu. Kembalilah ke medan pertempuran tempat kau harus membakar jiwamu dan berjuang, bertempurlah bersama teman-temanmu, sebagai prajurit yang memiliki ikatan yang ditakdirkan oleh langit", Yasmine menceritakan legenda terakhir 'bunga' dimana 'bunga' yang terukir di dadanya bisa mengabulkan satu keinginannya, selama keinginan itu tak berhubungan dengan nyawa seperti menghidupkan seseorang kembali "teruskan perjuangan kalian di medan pertempuran dan gantikanlah aku... lindungilah Yona dan kakakku, saudara-saudara nagamu, keluarga kita... karena tubuh ini sudah tak bisa bertempur lagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku ingin kau...".

"kenapa..." ujar Kija terbelalak.

"kita lihat, apa yang akan muncul nanti... jika gagal, aku hanya akan kembali menjadi kelopak bunga... tapi jika berhasil, aku masih bisa berjuang bersama kalian... kumohon, Kija... sebab syarat untuk mendapatkannya adalah jika 'bunga' di dadaku mendapat tetesan darah dari orang yang kucintai...".

Setelah mendengar ucapan Yasmine, air mata Kija terhenti sesaat dengan mata terbelalak saat Yasmine menciumnya.

"terima kasih... di saat akhir kau telah mengajariku hal yang berharga... Aku beruntung, meski tak kusangka bahwa aku bisa mencintai seseorang sekali lagi sebelum aku mati", Yasmine yang tersenyum dengan lembut sebelum menutup matanya perlahan "selamat tinggal, Kija... terima kasih, semuanya, maafkan aku...".

Terlihat Ulla muncul di hadapan mereka dan Yasmine menyambut uluran tangan Ulla dengan wajah berurai air mata. Seperti gadis kecil yang pertama kali bertemu ayahnya, Yasmine hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk erat Ulla yang menggendongnya. Saat Ulla membawa Yasmine pergi dari sana, Yasmine melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum di tengah air matanya, ia disusul oleh roh Azurite yang menggendong roh Tatiana.

Sesuai ucapan Yasmine, tepat setelah rohnya meninggalkan tubuhnya, Kija mengepalkan cakar naganya ke telapak tangannya dan meneteskan darahnya ke tanda 'bunga' di dada Yasmine saat roh Azurite dan roh Tatiana yang sempat melebur dengan Byakko dan Kupu-Kupu Ilusi kembali berpisah.

Darah yang menetes di 'bunga' melati di dada Yasmine membentuk spirit naga yang menyatu dengan spirit Byakko menyatu dan merasuki pedang milik Yona yang tersarung di pinggang Yona, pedang bersarung coklat dengan gagang pedang berukiran naga emas yang melingkar, tertempel permata biru batu Lapis Lazuli di mulut naga dan mulut sarung pedang.

'Bunga' melati di dada Yasmine keluar dan bersatu dengan spirit Kupu-Kupu Ilusi, membentuk belati yang kini terletak di tangan Kija, belati bersarung emas dengan permata Peridot dan Jade yang memiliki warna hijau muda dan hijau gelap seperti mata Yasmine. Tubuh Yasmine yang ada di dekapannya bersinar keputihan dan perlahan berubah menjadi kelopak putih dari bunga melati yang berterbangan tertiup angin.

Menggenggam kelopak bunga melati di tangannya yang ia kecup, Kija menangis keras setelah tubuh Yasmine musnah, menjadi kelopak bunga "YASMINE?!".

Kelopak bunga yang berterbangan itu seolah berbisik dan memeluk mereka, membisikkan kata terakhirnya sambil mendekap mereka dengan kehangatan terakhirnya di musim dingin.

Yona yang memeluk erat Hak sambil menangis dan menyebut nama Yasmine, merasa Yasmine memeluknya dari belakang dan mendengar bisikan _"jangan menangis, Yona... jangan salahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi, jangan menganggap kematianku sebagai salahmu atau aku akan menghantuimu..."_.

Hak yang membiarkan Yona menangis di pelukannya, mendekap erat Yona dan ia merasa ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang _"kak, jaga istri dan anakmu baik-baik... jika tidak, tak ada gunanya aku mengorbankan nyawaku... jangan pernah menyalahkan Yona atas kematianku, atau aku akan membencimu... jangan pernah merasa bersalah atas kematianku atau menganggap kau gagal melindungiku... jika tidak, aku akan terus mendatangimu dalam mimpimu sampai kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu atau orang lain atas kematianku..."_.

Leila bersandar pada bahu Shina dan menangis, mendengar bisikan yang lembut dari belakang _"kakakku sayang, temukan kebahagiaanmu dan selagi kau masih punya kesempatan, jujurlah, jika kau memang mencintainya..."_.

" _maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menepati janjiku, ibu... aku pasti akan menunggu bersama ayah di alam sana... aku menyayangimu..."_ , Maya mendongak dan membiarkan air matanya berlinang "dasar anak bodoh... kenapa kau malah pergi mendahuluiku menemui ayahmu?".

Lily meneteskan air mata dengan sorot mata yang tenang dan mendongak saat menggenggam kelopak bunga di tangannya "hangatnya...".

" _apa kita... sudah tak bisa bertemu? Yasmine..."_ , Kija berdiri dan menggenggam erat belati di tangannya, saat itulah ia merasa Yasmine memeluknya dan mendengar suara Yasmine dalam kepalanya _"belati itu adalah Shamsir, belati yang dapat membunuh iblis dengan racunnya jika kau menusuknya tepat di jantungnya serta dapat menangkal sihir... gunakan aku agar kau bisa bertahan hidup di medan peperangan jika kau membutuhkanku, Kija"_.

"kau wanita tangguh, Yasmine", Kija menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat belati itu "meski sudah mati, kau ingin terus berjuang, ya? kalau begitu, sesuai keinginanmu... aku akan bersamamu dan meneruskan perjuanganmu, kita lindungi keluarga kita...".

Fuyu yang memeluk Jae Ha merasa bisa melihat Yasmine tersenyum dari kejauhan, menjauh dari mereka setelah melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Lily teringat bahwa Tae Woo pernah berkata bahwa ia tertarik pada Yasmine sehingga awalnya ia ragu untuk menceritakannya, tapi jika mengingat bagaimana duka yang harus dilewati oleh Maya, Leila dan Hak serta Yona dll, ia merasa harus memberitahu Tae Woo. Setelah Yasmine meninggal, Yona dkk, Hak dan Leila pergi mengantar Maya dan dayangnya ke kediaman milik Maya untuk menaruh kelopak bunga melati yang terbuat dari tubuh Yasmine di kuil sebagai pengganti abu jasadnya.

Lily menyeka air matanya, masih terisak "kejadiannya... tiga hari yang lalu... maaf, karena tak memberi kabar pada kalian secepatnya".

"begitu... nona Yasmine sudah...", Tae Woo menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, terlihat lintasan air mata yang berlinang di baliknya.

Saat Lily yang kembali menangis memeluknya, Tae Woo memeluknya erat, mencium kening Lily dan Lily membiarkan air mata Tae Woo jatuh ke wajahnya. Tanpa memedulikan tatapan mata dari sekitar mereka, meskipun tak ada siapapun saat ini di dekat mereka berdua, keduanya berciuman.

Mereka berdua tak menyadari, Soo Won dan Mundok yang saat itu bersandar di balik lorong yang berbeda mendengar dengan sangat jelas percakapan mereka berdua. Soo Won tak tahu ia harus bereaksi seperti apa, sorot matanya hanya dipenuhi kesedihan jika teringat bagaimana perasaan Yona dan Hak. Mundok menutupi satu-satunya matanya yang bisa melihat dengan telapak tangannya dan membiarkan air mata menetes dari matanya.


	43. Separation

**Chapter 43 – Separation**

 _Saat perpisahan terjadi dan yang bisa kita lakukan_

 _Hanyalah merelakan perpisahan_

 _Merelakan bukan berarti melupakan_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

Setelah perjamuan di kastil Hiryuu selesai, Lily meminta izin pada Joon Gi untuk pergi bersama Tae Woo dan Mundok ke Fuuga. Geun Tae menggodanya seperti biasa, namun Joon Gi yang tahu apa yang baru-baru ini terjadi, akhirnya hanya bisa mengizinkan Lily pergi bersama Tae Woo dan Mundok setelah meminta Lily untuk tak merepotkan Mundok dan Tae Woo.

Joon Gi menoleh ke arah Tae Woo "tolong jaga putriku selama ia ada di Fuuga".

Tae Woo menganggukkan kepala, air matanya sudah kering dan sorot matanya terlihat tegar, ia mungkin sudah bisa menguatkan dirinya dan bersikap seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi di hadapan yang lain, tapi sebersit kesedihan masih terlihat cukup jelas di sepasang mata birunya. Mereka mungkin tak tahu karena terlalu shock atas berita kematian Yasmine, tapi gosip yang mulai beredar kali ini baru akan mereka dengar saat kembali nanti.

* * *

Begitu mereka tiba di Fuuga, Lily, Tae Woo dan Mundok bertemu dengan rombongan Yona dkk dan Maya yang sudah menunggu di mansion klan suku angin. Maya menyampaikan berita kematian Yasmine secara resmi di Fuuga. Warga suku angin berduka atas kematian Yasmine yang begitu cepat. Begitu mengetahui berita itu, Ayame menangis di pelukan Saki, Tae Yeon menangis sambil memeluk Hak. Tae Woo tak menangis lagi, ia sudah cukup menangis tapi ia menyadari air mata Lily yang mulai jatuh sehingga ia menyandarkan wajah Lily ke bahunya. Baru saja Tae Woo memeluk Lily, Han Dae ikut memeluk Tae Woo dari belakang, membuat Tae Woo merasa ingin menjitaknya namun ia urungkan niatnya melihat Han Dae menangis.

Di akhir pemakaman, Yona sempat pingsan dan Hak membawanya kembali ke kamar agar ia bisa istirahat, sudah beberapa hari Yona kurang tidur dan hampir tak mau makan jika Leila atau Maya tak memaksanya. Begitu Kayano dan dokter di Fuuga selesai memeriksanya, mereka tak tahu apa ini saat yang tepat atau tidak untuk menyampaikan berita ini sebab berita gembira ini datang di saat mereka sedang berduka.

Yona sedang hamil, sudah 2 bulan.

Teringat ucapan terakhir Yasmine, Hak mengepalkan tinju tangannya, mengerutkan kening dan mengacak sebagian rambutnya dengan sebelah tangannya "dasar bodoh kau, Yasmine...".

Setelah berkumpul di kamar tempat Yona dibaringkan, Hak memberitahu ucapan terakhir yang ia dengar dari Yasmine di tengah pusaran kelopak bunga melati di bawah salju itu "Yasmine bisa melihat roh seseorang dengan matanya, mungkin ia sudah tahu... ada jiwa baru yang masih terlalu lemah, di dalam tubuhmu... itu sebabnya ia berusaha keras melindungimu, meski harus mengorbankan dirinya".

Begitu Yona menangis, Hak memeluknya erat. Saat Maya mulai menangis, Leila yang merasa ia akan menangis juga, meminta yang lain ikut menunggu di luar kamar dan membawa Maya keluar. Setelah Yona meminta maaf padanya, Hak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"jangan minta maaf, Yona", Hak menyeka air mata Yona dan meneteskan air matanya sebelum ia mengecup kening Yona "jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Yasmine, lahirkan anak ini dengan selamat, kau dan anak ini... kita besarkan dia dengan tangan kita dan buat dia bahagia, itulah... penebusan yang bisa kita berikan pada Yasmine...".

Yona memeluk erat Hak sambil menangis setelahnya.

Kija yang menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding saat ia yang berada di teras kamar mendongak ke atas langit, menatap salju. Setelah melihat langit yang abu-abu dan terasa begitu kelam, ia melihat salju yang begitu cantik dan dingin memenuhi daratan dengan warna putih. Angin bertiup dan menerbangkan dedaunan, Kija yang merapikan poninya terbelalak saat ia merasa seolah melihat Yasmine menari di tengah salju, tersenyum di tengah tariannya, terlihat begitu gembira dan begitu cantik.

Yasmine tersenyum padanya di tengah air matanya sebelum memeluknya _"Kija, kau harus selalu tersenyum dan bahagia, ya... sebab aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu itu... jangan lupa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri... jika kau tak bahagia atau menangisiku terus, aku takkan memaafkanmu"_.

" _kau yang tak lagi berada di sisiku, entah kenapa aku merasa saat ini kau sedang tersenyum bahagia..."_ , Kija menggenggam Shamshir, belati yang ia dapatkan sebagai manifestasi 'bunga' dari jiwa Yasmine, ia tersenyum dan air matanya menetes dari mata birunya "jangan khawatir, Yasmine... pasti akan kulindungi apa yang belum kau selesaikan, agar pengorbananmu tak sia-sia... aku mencintaimu, Yasmine...".

Hak bersandar di depan pintu "aku tak mengira kau akan jatuh cinta pada adikku, ular putih".

"jika kau hanya ingin mengejek atau mengajakku berdebat..." ujar Kija meninggalkan Hak tapi langkah kakinya terhenti mendengar ucapan Hak.

"Yona merasa bersalah padamu dan ia merasa harus minta maaf padamu, Kija", Hak menghela napas melihat punggung Kija dari belakang "padahal sudah kubilang, itu bukan salahnya...".

"tak seharusnya tuan putri merasa bersalah seperti itu, tak ada satupun dari yang mengira kalau ini yang akan terjadi, kan?", Kija menoleh ke belakang "lalu, kau mau aku berbuat apa?".

Hak menunjuk ke dalam kamar, sehingga Kija bicara dengan Yona setelahnya. Perlu beberapa kali keduanya bicara hingga akhirnya Yona berhenti menyalahkan dirinya.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Fuuga, Kija menerbangkan kelopak bunga melati Yasmine yang ia simpan. Awalnya ia membawa kelopak bunga melati itu sebagai cinderamata peninggalan terakhir Yasmine, tapi seiring waktu, ia merasa kelopak bunga itu hanya akan memberatkannya bagai rantai besi dan akan menyulitkannya melupakan kesedihannya. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yasmine, ia tak boleh bersedih terus menerus, sebab rekan, teman-teman, sahabat, saudara dan juga keluarganya menunggunya di medan pertempuran. Itu sebabnya ia harus melangkah maju dan melepaskan kesedihannya, merelakan kepergiannya meski itu sangat menyakitkan. Jika kau mencintai seseorang berarti kau juga harus siap menerima rasa sakit akibat penderitaan yang harus kau dapat saat mencintainya, dan ini konsekuensi yang kau dapat jika kau mencintai seseorang.

Kija membuka matanya perlahan, berbalik memunggungi kelopak bunga yang beterbangan dan menyusul Yona dkk _"selamat tinggal, Yasmine... tapi aku takkan melupakanmu..."_.

* * *

Setelah Yona mulai hamil besar, mereka menetap sementara di kediaman Maya sebab Hak bersikeras mereka tak bisa menetap di Fuuga untuk menunggu kelahiran anak mereka. Di awal musim gugur tepatnya di bulan September, anak yang lahir adalah anak perempuan, bayi merah yang molek dengan mata biru yang yang ia warisi dari Hak dan rambut merah yang ia warisi dari Yona.

Saat Hak menggendong putrinya, Yona meminta Kija mendekat "kami ingin kau yang memberi nama untuk anak pertama kami, Kija".

"suatu kehormatan bagiku, putri", Kija menangis sehingga Shina dan Leila menepuk bahunya. Melihat bayi yang digendong oleh Yona, Kija tersenyum "...Lian Hua, dari kata Lian (Princess of Sun) dan Yingchun Hua (Winter Jasmine)".

Mendengar nama yang diberikan oleh Kija, Hak tersenyum dan mengelus dahi bayi merah yang ada tenggelam di gendongannya "nama yang indah... Lian Hua...".

Yona mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar "benar... terima kasih karena kau sudah memberi nama yang indah, Kija".

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yasmine salah satu karakter yang kusukai karena karakternya tapi sejak awal dia kukisahkan sebagai gadis yang malang dan bagi yang mengharapkan dia tetap hidup, maaf karena aku memutuskan untuk membunuhnya, gomen bagi yang suka pada Yasmine, gomen Kija fans. RIP Yasmine

 **Arin Dragneel** tadinya mau kuhentikan ceritanya, tapi lanjut nulis deh karena ada yang penasaran :P terima kasih atas dukungannya XD wah, senang karena ada yang suka

 **SakuraiKonami** oh my... maaf karena lagi-lagi ada yang nangis, tapi senang mendengar pendapatmu XD


	44. Snow Woman

**Chapter 44 – Snow Woman**

 _Wanita salju yang sesungguhnya tidak punya perasaan, darah, jantung atau air mata_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

Karena insiden yang merenggut nyawa Yasmine tahun lalu di musim dingin, Maya bersikeras agar anak-anaknya, Hak dan Leila membawa teman-temannya menetap di suatu tempat sampai musim dingin berakhir seperti Awa (direkomendasikan oleh Jae Ha dan Yun), desa Hakuryuu (direkomendasikan oleh Kija) atau salah satu desa yang ada di wilayah suku Angin (tentu saja direkomendasikan oleh Hak dan Leila sedangkan kediaman Maya atau Ik-Su mereka jadikan alternatif terakhir karena tahun lalu mereka sudah menghabiskan musim dingin di kediaman Maya).

Akhirnya, mereka putuskan untuk menghabiskan musim dingin kali ini di desa Hakuryuu. Kija merasa senang dan terhormat karena Yona dkk bersedia menghabiskan waktu mereka di musim dingin kali ini di desa Hakuryuu, meski ia menyadari mungkin itu juga karena apa yang terjadi tahun lalu di musim dingin pada Yasmine, sehingga Yona dan yang lain ingin menghiburnya. Saat berada di perbatasan wilayah suku Bumi dan suku Api, mereka mendapat tamu tak terduga dimana perwakilan kaum nomaden yaitu Inukai dan perwakilan dari Kekaisaran Kai Selatan yaitu Amitha, yang mengejutkan adalah karena mereka datang bersama Kan Tae Jun dan para bawahannya.

"ah, ketemu?!" ujar Inukai, Amitha dan Tae Jun bersamaan.

"wah, lama tak bertemu, tuan muda~ ada urusan apa kali ini?" ujar Hak mencengkram leher Tae Jun dengan senyum terbaiknya dan sorot mata sedingin es.

"Hak, bagi denganku, aku juga ingin mencincang sesuatu" ujar Kija muncul dari belakangnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"tahan, hewan buas bodoh!?", Fuyu menusukkan jarum kecil untuk menahan gerakan kedua hewan buas yang berusaha memangsa Tae Jun "meski kalian bunuh dia, apa gunanya?".

Jae Ha melingkarkan kedua tangannya melewati pinggul Fuyu, memeluk Fuyu dari belakang "kau memang hebat, istriku~".

"baiklah, bercandanya sudah dulu, deh... ada urusan apa?" tanya Hak.

"bercandamu itu nggak lucu, Hak", Yona menjitak kepala Hak dari belakang, Lian Hua yang ada di gendongannya terlihat menggigil sehingga Yona menyerahkan Lian Hua ke tangan Hak "ayo, lebih hangat sama ayah, kan?".

"putri, bayi itu..." ujar Tae Jun menunjuk Lian Hua dengan jari bergetar.

Setelah Hak memperkenalkan putri mereka dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, Tae Jun yang terpuruk ditinggalkan untuk sementara. Inukai dan Amitha memberitahu tujuan mereka datang menemui mereka. Mereka diutus oleh Yohime dan Hakuya, Permaisuri dan Kaisar Kekaisaran Kai untuk menyampaikan peringatan.

Dimulai dari Amitha "seperti yang kita ketahui, saat ini di Kekaisaran Kai ada tim khusus yang dibentuk oleh Permaisuri dan Kaisar untuk menumpas habis anggota kuil Sakura merah sesuai janji mereka, kan? tim yang dipimpin oleh Arslan ini diberi nama tim Hakuoki (iblis Sakura) oleh tuan Dal, ayahmu. Sebenarnya Arslan dan ayahmu sendiri yang ingin kemari, tapi karena mereka berdua dibutuhkan... mereka menggerutu karena kau tak pernah menemui mereka lagi setelah menikah dan pergi bersama suamimu ke Kouka".

"maaf, banyak yang terjadi" ujar Fuyu tertawa sambil mengayunkan tangan dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya "bisa beritahu ayahku? Aku pasti pulang saat tahun baru ini jika situasinya memungkinkan, bersama Jae Ha".

"untuk ayahmu, tidak masalah... tapi untuk Arslan, maaf saja, akan kukirim dia pulang dengan cara kutendang dia kembali ke Kekaisaran Kai" ujar Jae Ha memeluk Fuyu dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Fuyu.

Fuyu menghela napas "Jae Ha...".

"setelah mendengar laporan terakhir Arslan tentang perkembangan pembasmian anggota kuil Sakura merah, ayahmu khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu sehingga ia memintaku pergi menemui anggota nomaden".

Dari sini, Inukai mengambil alih "seperti yang diberitahu kak Leila, suku nomaden terdiri dari beberapa klan dan setiap klan memiliki kepala klan, wakil kepala klan serta para anggotanya yang hidup bebas tanpa terikat pada bangsa atau wilayah manapun. Itu sebelum paman Aruma berniat menyatukan seluruh klan kaum nomaden dengan sistem kekeluargaan yang diajukan oleh kak Leila, mirip seperti sistem kekeluargaan suku Angin di kerajaan Kouka, dengan begitu tak ada lagi pertikaian di antara sesama klan kaum nomaden".

Aruma membuat perjanjian dengan klan Gozen, klan terkuat yang memiliki wilayah terbesar di Kekaisaran Utara saat itu, dengan bantuan Yohime dan Hakuya yang saat itu ada di bawah perlindungan kaum nomaden, tentunya; dimana klan Aruma akan mendapatkan bantuan untuk menyatukan klan di kaum nomaden, sedangkan klan Gozen akan dianggap sebagai klan yang paling berjasa karena membantu naiknya Hakuya dan Yohime sebagai Kaisar dan Permaisuri Kekaisaran Kai. Rencana jangka panjang yang beresiko, untungnya berhasil.

"dan di tengah rencana, siapa sangka bibi Tomoe yang galak itu malah menikah dengan paman Aruma yang urakan itu?" ujar Inukai melanjutkan penjelasan, bahwa di antara kaum nomaden, ada beberapa klan yang tak setuju dengan penyatuan klan ini karena bukan mereka yang ada di tonggak kepemimpinan. Alasan kedua, karena beberapa klan nomaden itu merasa seperti dibuat menjadi anjing Kekaisaran. Dengan membantu Yohime dan Hakuya naik tahta dan dibantu oleh klan dari keluarga kemiliteran yang biasanya berselisih dengan kaum nomaden, membuat para klan nomaden pihak oposisi berbalik menentang Aruma.

Inukai menghela napas setelah menjelaskan bahwa klan nomaden pihak oposisi yang tersisa tinggal sedikit, justru mereka yang tersisa ini adalah pihak yang menyusahkan "padahal paman Aruma menjadi ketua tertinggi nomaden juga bukan karena dia yang mau tapi karena dia yang dipilih... dia telah berjuang keras menghadapi para ketua klan lain dan berusaha meyakinkan mereka agar tak ada lagi pertumpahan darah di antara sesama klan di kaum nomaden, sehingga pada saat pemilihan ketua tertinggi nomaden dibuka, paman Aruma yang terpilih sebagai ketua tertinggi dan tak ada yang menolaknya".

"aku sering dengar soal itu dari permaisuri Yohime, mungkin itu sebabnya nyonya Tomoe yang ikut membantunya jadi jatuh cinta padanya?" ujar Amitha tertawa kecil sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius "tapi masalahnya muncul sekarang".

Amitha memberitahu hasil penyelidikan terakhir Arslan, dimana mereka mendapat informasi bahwa sisa anggota kuil Sakura merah dan beberapa klan kaum nomaden pihak oposisi yang bisa dibilang sama-sama masuk daftar hitam Kekaisaran Kai, membentuk aliansi.

"dan?! disinilah kakakku dan ibuku mendapatkan kabar dari mata-mata yang mereka kirim ke Kekaisaran Kai, kabar yang berbahaya dan ibu mendiskusikannya dengan kami", Tae Jun yang kembali dari keterpurukan, teringat apa yang terjadi "selain informasi yang diberikan oleh nona Amitha dan bocah dari nomaden ini, ada informasi berbahaya lainnya yang membuat kakakku segera bergegas menuju kastil Hiryuu membawa laporan mata-mata itu karena informasi yang tertulis sangat berbahaya".

* * *

Kan An Ri, ibu kandung Kan Kyo Ga dan Kan Tae Jun mengundang kedua anaknya, memberi tahu informasi yang ia dapatkan dari mata-matanya yang bergerak di 'bawah tanah' Kekaisaran Kai. Setelah ia membaca 'informasi berbahaya' yang tertulis di dokumen itu, ekspresi Kan Kyo Ga langsung berubah menjadi tegang sehingga Kan Tae Jun segera merebut dokumen itu, dan ekspresinya kini sama dengan kakaknya.

Tertulis dengan jelas bahwa klan nomaden pihak oposisi dan kuil Sakura merah berniat untuk melakukan percobaan pada manusia. Dengan menggunakan DNA hewan dan tumbuhan yang akan dicampur dengan DNA dalam tubuh manusia, mereka berniat membuat senjata biologis, bahkan mereka sudah memiliki daftar kelinci percobaan mereka, mulai dari yang gagal hingga yang berhasil dan bertahan hidup; dengan mengelompokkan mereka sebagai calon 'bibit' alias mereka yang akan dijadikan sebagai tempat mereka menanam DNA hewan dan tumbuhan atau calon 'bunga' bagi para wanita yang rahimnya akan digunakan sebagai tempat penampungan calon 'bibit'. Calon 'bunga' dimaksudkan agar para wanita yang dianggap layak karena mereka memiliki tubuh yang kuat, kecerdasan yang tinggi atau kemampuan bertempur yang memenuhi kriteria terlebih jika wanita itu memiliki kemampuan khusus; dapat melahirkan anak-anak yang melebihi orang tuanya setelah wanita itu disuntikkan sperma yang diambil dari laki-laki pilihan yang dicampur dengan DNA hewan atau tumbuhan. Tentu saja laki-laki yang dipilih adalah laki-laki yang sudah mereka incar sebagai calon pemberi bibit yang layak.

Masalahnya... di antara daftar kelinci percobaan itu, terdapat nama Leila yang akan dijadikan sebagai calon 'bunga'.

Kyo Ga segera merebut laporan itu dari tangan Tae Jun dengan niat untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Soo Won sekaligus meminta Soo Won menghubungi Kekaisaran Kai agar informasi ini bisa mereka konfirmasi keakuratannya. Tae Jun yang khawatir pada sikap kakaknya ingin ikut menemaninya pada awalnya, tapi Kyo Ga menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi Yona jika ia masih berhubungan dengan Yona, untuk mengonfirmasi apakah mereka juga mendapat kabar yang sama dengan kabar yang mereka dapat ini atau tidak.

* * *

"kakak memang tak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku merasa sepertinya dia mencemaskan Leila... itu sebabnya dia menyuruhku kemari? dan di tengah jalan, aku bertemu mereka" ujar Tae Jun menunjuk Amitha dan Inukai, menutup penjelasan mereka.

"dan, seperti saat kita berhadapan dengan kuil Sakura merah, kelompok yang akan kita hadapi ini adalah kelompok orang-orang keras kepala yang takkan mundur sampai tujuan mereka bisa tercapai" ujar Amitha memberi penekanan.

"sekarang...", Inukai melihat sekeliling "dimana kak Leila?".

Benar, hanya ada Yona, Hak, Lian Hua, Kija, Zeno, Jae Ha dan Fuyu bersama mereka karena barusan sebelum tamu tak diundang ini datang, Leila pergi berburu dan mengumpulkan daun obat untuk makan malam dan persediaan mereka bersama Yun dan Shina.

Tak lama kemudian, Yun kembali bersama Shina yang membawa hasil buruan mereka, yaitu babi hutan. Barusan, Leila meminta mereka berdua kembali duluan kemari sebelum ia pergi ke dekat sungai.

"tunggu, berarti Leila sendirian sekarang?" ujar Yona lalu menanyakan dimana Leila berada.

Saat Shina berbalik ke belakang, ia menjatuhkan babi hutan di bahunya dan berlari kembali ke arah mereka datang barusan.

Zeno berlari menyusulnya "Seiryuu!? paling tidak jelaskan apa yang terjadi?!".

"Leila dalam bahaya!?" ujar Shina memberitahu bahwa Leila, seorang diri, dikepung musuh.

Mendengar ucapan Shina, Hak menyerahkan Lian Hua ke tangan Yona "Kija, Yun, tolong jaga Yona dan Lian Hua bersama Amitha dan gerombolan dari suku api?! Kau ikut dengan kami, Inukai?!".

Jae Ha menggendong Fuyu dan menyusul mereka "bisa beritahu kami kemana kita harus pergi, atau perlu kami pergi lebih dulu?".

"naik", Hak menjentikkan jarinya sehingga petir menyambar dari langit, Hak mengeluarkan Raijuu yang ia tunggangi. Setelah menangkap tangan Inukai, Hak menyuruh Shina dan Zeno ikut naik ke atas Raijuu sebelum pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjuk sesuai arahan Shina.

"tapi meskipun ada musuh, harusnya tak apa-apa, kan? Leila yang paling lihai di antara kalian dalam mengendalikan hewan buasnya, ditambah lagi ini musim dingin, ini saat dimana Yuki Onna mencapai kekuatan terkuatnya" ujar Inukai yang berpegangan pada Hak.

"benar, tapi sebagian besar kekuatan Yuki Onna disegel oleh mendiang Takahiro sebab tubuh Leila akan terkena efek sampingnya jika ia menggunakan Yuki Onna dengan kekuatan penuh. Jangan lupa, tak seperti saat kita menggunakan hewan suci, kita takkan mendapat efek samping karena hewan suci berpihak pada cahaya. Tak peduli sekuat apapun, Yuki Onna tetap Youkai dan Youkai berpihak pada unsur kegelapan, pasti ada efek samping yang akan didapatkan oleh tubuh si pemilik seperti saat Hak hampir kehilangan nyawanya akibat ulah Kokuryuu" tambah Fuyu yang ikut naik ke atas Raijuu bersama Jae Ha, di belakang Shina dan Zeno "Youkai ibarat pedang bermata dua... jika kau salah menggunakannya, tubuh kita yang akan terkena dampak buruknya".

"hal itu tak terjadi padamu, kan?" tanya Jae Ha.

"meski nona keturunan Oni darah murni dari ibunya, ayah nona adalah manusia, jadi Zeno rasa tak sama dengan tuan dan nona yang keturunan Miko dan Oni".

Fuyu mengiyakan ucapan Zeno "aku Hanyo, tak seperti Leila dan Hak yang Hybrid".

Ketika mereka tiba di tempat itu, mayat yang membeku bergelimpangan di atas tanah. Hanya ada satu orang yang berdiri di tengah kubangan darah yang mewarnai permukaan salju dengan warna merah yang terbuat dari darah para mayat itu. Leila yang rambutnya putih seperti salju dan kedua kukunya yang panjang kini berlumuran darah menoleh ke arah mereka dengan sorot mata yang kosong dari sepasang bola mata sebiru laut itu, sepasang sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya.

Hak turun dari Raijuu dan berniat menghampirinya "...Leila?".

"terkejut? Wajar, itu adalah sosok iblis, dengan kata lain sosok Alter, sosok asli sebagai Oni... cantik sekali, kan? sosok wanita iblis... tak heran kau dijuluki Yuki Onna, Iris".

Saat pria paruh baya yang berambut hitam dengan sepasang bola mata perak muncul di hadapan mereka, Leila menancapkan katana yang tersarung di pinggangnya ke tanah "Mai no Fubuki (tarian badai salju)!?".

Es yang ada di sekeliling Leila terlihat seperti bunga yang mekar, merambat menuju pria itu namun pria yang ia lawan berhasil menghindari serangannya. Mereka terkejut, selama ini Leila tak pernah mengeluarkan katana yang selalu tersampir di pinggulnya itu dari sarungnya, tanpa mereka tahu kalau ternyata katana itu memiliki kekuatan istimewa.

Katana Murasaki, katana itu termasuk salah satu senjata suci khusus karena ia tak hanya dapat menusuk penghuni dunia manusia tapi juga penghuni dari dunia lain. Katana itu juga dijuluki pedang alam baka karena konon pemiliknya dapat membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan perbatasan alam baka. Murasaki itu yang digunakan oleh mendiang Takahiro sebagai medium untuk menyegel sebagian besar kekuatan Yuki Onna karena nyawa Leila yang hampir melayang saat Leila berusaha menguasai penggunaan Yuki Onna sebagai Youkai-nya.

Ketika teman-temannya ingin membantunya, Leila menancapkan Murasaki ke tanah sehingga kubah dinding es yang tebal menciptakan dinding pemisah di antara mereka "jangan ada yang ikut campur?! Aku harus membunuh Mikazuki dengan tanganku sendiri, sebab dia dan antek-anteknya yang menyerang kami di gunung bersalju itu sampai mendiang Takahiro harus mati karena melindungiku?!".

Saking tebalnya dinding es itu, Jae Ha dan Zeno yang kekuatannya sudah aktif kesulitan tak bisa menghancurkannya karena dinding es itu akan kembali seperti semula meskipun dinding es itu retak atau pecah. Jae Ha juga tak bisa melompat masuk ke dalam dimana Leila dan pria bernama Mikazuki itu berada karena dinding es ini berbentuk kubah yang menutup rapat tanpa celah meski mereka masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dari dalam, satu-satunya yang bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam hanyalah Shina. Fuyu sebagai keturunan kaum Siren memang bisa mengendalikan air, tapi meski ia berusaha mencairkan dinding es itu, dinding es itu kembali membeku.

"percuma saja, hawa dingin mulai berbalik menyerangmu... tanganmu mulai membiru akibat radang dingin, kau akan kesulitan mengendalikan es ini jika kau tidak dapat mengendalikan hawa dingin dalam tubuhmu... ini salah satu kelemahanmu, menyerah sajalah dan biarkan aku membawamu".

"berisik, Mikazuki" ujar Mulan mempererat genggamannya pada Murasaki "tak peduli apapun kelemahan atau kekurangan yang kumiliki, jika aku mengasahnya, pasti bisa kujadikan sebagai senjata... jika hawa dingin di dalam tubuhku mulai tidak terkendali, aku cukup membuatnya menjadi lebih dingin lagi dan membekukanmu!?".

"jangan lakukan, jika kau melakukannya...!" ujar Fuyu yang ditarik Jae Ha dari belakang.

Sekeliling mereka sudah seperti di kutub utara, terlalu dingin seolah tulang mereka membeku, tak bisa dibayangkan betapa dinginnya di dalam situ.

"jika aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau sama sekali tak mau minggir dari situ?" tanya Mikazuki yang menggerutu karena ia kehilangan seluruh anak buahnya kali ini, sebab Leila telah membunuh semua anak buahnya "segitu bencinya padaku sampai kau menghabisi semua anak buahku?".

"ada orang-orang yang tak bisa kubiarkan terluka di belakangku", Leila berdiri dan menghela napas panjang "jadi jangan harap aku akan minggir dari sini".

"hentikan, Leila!? jika kau mengorbankan dirimu demi melindungi seseorang, itu hanya akan membuat orang yang kau lindungi merasa sedih!? Tak akan ada yang tersisa dalam dirimu jika kau membunuh seseorang sampai mengorbankan dirimu meski itu demi melindungi orang lain terlebih jika kau lakukan itu untuk balas dendam!? Kau yang paling tahu betapa pedihnya hal itu, kan?!" ujar Hak meminta Leila untuk menarik kembali kekuatannya sambil berusaha untuk menjebol dinding es itu dengan petirnya dibantu teman-temannya "apa kau lupa, apa yang telah terjadi pada Yasmine?!".

"Yasmine hancur hatinya karena pria yang harus ia bunuh adalah mantan kekasihnya, pria yang pernah ia cintai... hanya ada kebencian yang kurasakan pada pria ini, jadi kau tak perlu takut karena aku takkan hancur karenanya, kak" ujar Leila mengarahkan katana Murasaki ke arah Mikazuki "aku tak berencana untuk mengorbankan diriku atau sendiri mati di tangannya, kak... aku hanya akan... membunuhnya...".

"kau tak bisa membunuhnya, Leila!? Mikazuki... dia ayah kandung Takahiro!?" ujar Inukai.

"APA?!" teriak mereka di tempat itu yang mendengarnya kecuali Leila dan Shina yang terlalu shock untuk berteriak.

"jangan bercanda, Inukai!?" teriak Leila dari balik es.

"memangnya ini waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda? Aku serius, kak Leila!?" ujar Inukai yang mengakui bahwa ia tak sengaja mengetahui hal ini dari percakapan Aruma dan Tomoe dengan Mulan, kakak kandung mendiang Takahiro saat mereka menjaga Leila yang demam tinggi tak lama setelah kematian Takahiro "singkirkan barrier es ini!?".

"jika apa yang kau katakan benar, lantas... kenapa dia berusaha membunuh Takahiro saat itu?" sahut Leila yang membuat Mikazuki tertawa keras "apanya yang lucu?".

Mikazuki menyeringai "lalu memangnya kenapa? kenyataannya, Takahiro memang putraku dan aku memerlukanmu tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa aku berniat menggunakanmu agar kami bisa melakukan ritual Taizan Fukun, ia menghalangiku... jadi aku membunuhnya".

Mikazuki memberi penjelasan bahwa ritual Taizan Fukun adalah ritual untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati. Diperlukan Miko dengan kekuatan tinggi menggunakan salah satu senjata suci seperti katana Murasaki untuk membuka pintu gerbang perbatasan dunia ini dan alam baka. Setelah Murasaki membuka pintu perbatasan, Miko tersebut harus menarik roh orang yang sudah mati untuk kembali dimasukkan ke tubuh milik roh tersebut. Dengan kata lain, dihidupkan kembali. Namun menghidupkan kembali seseorang sangat besar bayarannya, sehingga ritual Taizan Fukun termasuk dalam ritual terlarang sebab tak hanya pelaksana ritual yang akan mendapat serangan atau bahaya jika ritual gagal, bahkan mungkin pelaksana ritual itu akan kehilangan nyawanya. Itu sebabnya Takahiro mencegah Mikazuki.

"jadi dengan harapan untuk menghidupkan istrimu kembali, kau bermaksud mengorbankanku dan kau bunuh Takahiro karena ia menentangmu?".

"benar sekali... anak bodoh, padahal jika ia membantuku untuk memanggil kembali ibunya, ia takkan kubunuh karena ia masih berbakti padaku tapi karena dibutakan oleh cinta, dia berbalik melawanku dan menjadi anak durhaka" ujar Mikazuki mengulurkan tangannya pada Leila "tapi kau kumaafkan, Leila... kaulah wanita satu-satunya yang dicintai dan akan dinikahi Takahiro, berarti kau juga putriku... jika kita mempersembahkan jiwa seseorang sebagai bayarannya, mungkin kita bisa membawa kembali orang yang sudah mati siapapun itu, mendiang Takahiro atau adikmu".

"jangan dengarkan dia, nona!? membawa kembali orang yang sudah mati itu dilarang?!" teriak Zeno dari luar.

Leila menutupi wajahnya dan tertawa keras "menggelikan".

"apanya yang lucu?" ujar Mikazuki heran.

"ucapanmu barusan kontradiktif... kau bilang, dengan membantumu menghidupkan kembali istrimu dengan ritual Taizan Fukun bisa dianggap sebagai bakti Takahiro padamu dan ibunya? Apa aku akan dianggap anak durhaka jika aku menolak untuk melakukan ritual itu? lantas bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" ujar Leila menunjuk Mikazuki "kemana saja kau selama ini, hah? setelah istrimu meninggal, selama bertahun-tahun kau tinggalkan Mulan dan Takahiro di kuil Kousei, jika kau memang ayah kandung mereka, kenapa kau malah menelantarkan mereka berdua? Jika kami sebagai anak menentang keinginan kalian sebagai orang tua atau berbalik melawan kalian, kalian menyebut kami sebagai anak durhaka, tapi apa tak ada istilah orang tua yang durhaka pada anaknya karena kalian yang salah langkah dan memperlakukan kami secara tak adil? Bukankah itu sangat tak adil dan egois jika hanya kami sebagai anak yang disalahkan sedangkan kau sendiri tak menunjukkan baktimu sebagai orang tua?".

Mikazuki mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Leila "apa kau berniat melawan ayah mertuamu? Kau tak akan bisa menang melawanku... Aku ayah kandung mereka, jadi terserah padaku mau mengasuh mereka atau tidak setelah kematian ibu mereka... saat Takahiro lahir, kami terpaksa menaruhnya bersama Mulan di kuil Kousei karena Ifrit, iblis di salah satu gunung di Kekaisaran Kai Utara membuat kekacauan. Sebagai Miko, sudah tugas ibu mereka untuk mengusirnya dan istriku, Xue Lien harus kehilangan nyawanya demi menyegel Ifrit... bertahun-tahun aku terus mencari cara untuk membawanya kembali dan melakukan penelitian setelah meletakkan kedua anak-anakku di tempat yang aman. Sampai kutemukan bagaimana caranya aku bisa membawa kembali ibu mereka dan aku sadar diperlukan pengorbanan yang setimpal".

"tindakanmulah yang egois?! ayah kandung macam apa yang berusaha mencabut nyawa putri kandungnya sendiri?!", Jae Ha yang berada di luar kubah es itu menendang dinding es sekuat tenaga, teringat bagaimana Fuyu menangis saat masih berselisih dengan Dal "jika seorang ayah sebagai satu-satunya tempat seorang anak bergantung setelah mereka harus kehilangan ibunya, kemana lagi mereka harus bergantung?!".

"apapun alasanmu, tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau menelantarkan Mulan dan Takahiro, anak kandungmu?! Jangan harap aku bersedia menuruti permintaanmu dan aku takkan sudi menganggapmu sebagai ayahku!? Mendiang ayah kandungku takkan pernah mengorbankan atau menjerumuskan satu pun dari anak-anaknya" ujar Leila mengacungkan katana Murasaki ke atas sambil menatap mata katana yang bersinar biru "jika kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan istrimu, masih ada satu cara lain untuk menemui istrimu di alam sana... akan kubawa kau ke tempatnya... jurus terlarang, Murasaki... Kenshin no Yasha Shirayuki (jantung pedang iblis salju)...".

"jurus itu... hentikan?! kau bisa benar-benar mati jika kau nekad menggunakannya?! mungkin kau memang bisa mengalahkanku, tapi jurus itu akan mengubah raga dan jiwamu menjadi satu dengan salju jika kau tak bisa menahan hawa dinginnya?! itu jurus bunuh diri!?".

"kenapa? memang kau tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan jika aku mati lebih dulu, tapi pada akhirnya aku akan mati juga, jadi tidak masalah, kan? kau hanya takut mati makanya kau berniat membawa istrimu kembali ke dunia ini, kan? pengecut" ujar Leila menghela napas berat.

Muncul pertigaan di kepala Mikazuki "apa?! lidah tajammu sama saja dengan Takahiro?!".

Hak hanya bisa memukul barrier es itu dari luar dengan putus asa karena sementara yang lain berusaha memecahkan dinding es itu "Leila!? jangan bercanda!? Aku takkan memaafkanmu jika kau mati seenaknya!? Kau yang bilang... kalau kau takkan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri, kan!?".

"maaf, kak... tapi jika aku tak menghentikannya disini, entah ada berapa banyak nyawa yang akan melayang di tangannya hanya untuk mencoba membangkitkan kembali istri dan anak-anaknya... katana di tanganku membuat mataku bisa melihat apa saja yang telah dia lakukan selama ini, berapa banyak jiwa yang harus mati di tangannya demi ambisi kosong. Adalah tugas seorang anak untuk menghentikan perbuatan bodoh orang tuanya, ini adalah apa yang belum diselesaikan oleh Takahiro, karena itu aku harus menyelesaikannya menggantikan Takahiro..." ujar Leila meneteskan air mata dan tersenyum "sampaikan pada Takahiro saat kau bertemu dengannya di alam sana... bahwa aku mencintainya...".

Tiba-tiba ada badai salju yang membentuk pusaran angin puyuh di tengah mereka berdua, salju itu terus berkumpul membentuk wujud seorang wanita. Wanita salju itu membekukan semua yang ada di situ hingga ke dalam sumsum tulang dan darah mereka, tak terkecuali Mikazuki. Setelah membekukan mereka semua, Yuki Onna menghancurkan mereka semua, tak terkecuali Mikazuki yang membeku menjadi patung es menjadi berkeping-keping.

Di belakang Hak dan yang lain, muncul seseorang yang bersiap menghancurkan dinding es buatan Leila "minggir... biar kujebol dinding es ini...".

Inukai terbelalak dan menangis lega melihat siapa yang datang "tepat waktu, paman!?".

"aku kemari secepat mungkin setelah aku mendapat sinyal SOS, lho... minggir... aku dijuluki Bakuen no Aruma (Aruma si ledakan api) bukan tanpa alasan..." ujar Aruma mengumpulkan tenaga dalam dengan kekuatan penuh, pada mata tombaknya perlahan mengeluarkan gabungan batu dan api, batuan magma muncul dari mata tombaknya yang ia lontarkan untuk menjebol dinding es itu.

Saat Aruma berhasil menjebol dinding es itu, terlihat Yuki Onna melayang ke atas dan berubah wujud menjadi katana Murasaki yang terjun ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi, menusuk Leila tepat di tengah. Mereka hanya bisa melihat saat Leila tertusuk Murasaki namun saat mereka ingin menghampiri Leila, Leila menutup matanya perlahan sambil tersenyum dan menghilang begitu saja bagai asap, lenyap dan hanya menyisakan katana Murasaki yang tertancap di atas tanah bersalju.

Hak yang hampir berhasil meraih Leila barusan terduduk lemas, mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ia pukulkan sekuat tenaga ke tanah sebelum berteriak "LEILA?!".

* * *

Tiba-tiba, Lian Hua menangis keras saat Tae Jun menggendongnya. Setelah Yona mengambil kembali Lian Hua, menggendongnya dan membuainya untuk menenangkannya, Yona merasa mendapat firasat buruk.

* * *

Kyo Ga menatap keluar dan rambutnya tertiup angin saat ia menatap gunung bersalju di teras istana kastil Hiryuu. Fajar telah terbit saat ia ingin meninggalkan istana dan setelah ia bertemu Soo Won, ia pamit sebelum pergi meninggalkan kastil Hiryuu. Di tengah jalan, entah kenapa ia mendapat perasaan tak enak, dadanya terasa sakit seolah ditusuk oleh pedang kasat mata. Ia menghentikan kudanya dan para prajurit yang ikut bersamanya terkejut melihat kuda raksasa di hadapan mereka yang turun dari langit. Kyo Ga turun dari kudanya dan mendekati kuda raksasa itu, sementara anak buahnya yang merasa ketakutan sehingga mereka tetap di tempat mereka memintanya berhati-hati dan sebagian lagi memintanya mundur. Kyo Ga mengacuhkan ucapan prajurit bawahannya dan menggapai kuda raksasa itu, tentu saja ia tak akan lupa pada kuda raksasa yang ia kenal ini.

Sambil mengelus dahi kuda itu, Kyo Ga menoleh ke sekeliling "kenapa kau ada disini? dimana majikanmu, Hokuto?".


	45. Memory of First Snow

**Chapter 45 – Memory of First Snow**

 _Kenangan pertama pada hari bersalju membangkitkan harapannya untuk tetap hidup_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

Musim dingin, Leila (3 tahun) sedangkan Takahiro (10 tahun) dan Setsuko (10 tahun) pertama kali berkenalan.

Seorang gadis berambut lurus coklat kehitaman bermata amber jalan-jalan di pekarangan kuil, membuat jejak kaki di atas salju yang bertumpuk saat ia mendongak ke atas _"...langit di musim dingin, kelihatannya kotor sekali, yang ada hanya warna abu-abu"_.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang jatuh dari atas pohon ke semak-semak, membuat salju dari atas pohon itu tumpah ruah ke kepala gadis itu dan mengubur gadis itu.

"Buah?! Siapa yang membuatku terkubur ke dalam salju begi.. lho?" omel gadis itu setelah keluar dari balik salju dan terkejut melihat gadis kecil bermata biru berambut hitam yang diikat ala chestnut menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik semak-semak itu _"apa boleh buat kalau anak-anak..."_.

"kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu setelah membersihkan wajahnya.

"Leila..." ujar Leila tidak bergerak, hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Gadis itu bingung, menoleh ke sekeliling "orang tuamu mana? Atau kau juga tinggal disini?".

"iya, tidak... salah..." ucap Leila agak terbata-bata dan membuat gadis itu kebingungan dengan jawaban Leila "yang benar yang mana, dik?".

Tak lama kemudian, seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira sebaya dengan gadis itu muncul dari balik semak, anak laki-laki berambut hitam cepak (seperti rambut Shina) bermata coklat itu melemparkan bola salju ke kepala gadis itu "Leila, jangan ngobrol dengan orang tak dikenal sembarangan!?".

"dan kau juga, jangan melempar kepala orang lain dengan salju sembarangan!?" protes gadis itu yang melempar balik bola salju yang ia buat ke wajah Takahiro sehingga terjadilah perang bola salju.

Melihat mereka berdua bertengkar dan terlibat dalam perang bola salju, Leila memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat keduanya bertarung dengan sengit hingga akhirnya saat mereka berdua terkapar, Leila ikut berbaring di atas salju. Melihat Leila berguling-guling di atas tumpukan salju, Takahiro menghampirinya dan membersihkan salju di tubuhnya.

Setelah membantu Leila berdiri, Takahiro membersihkan salju di baju Mulan "jangan guling-guling di atas salju begitu, Leila... nanti kalau kau masuk angin, bagaimana?".

"gendong..." pinta Leila mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada Takahiro dan tersenyum lebar.

Saat Takahiro yang tertawa lepas menggendong dan mengangkat Leila tinggi-tinggi, gadis itu menangis sambil bergumam "Shoka...".

"hei, ada apa?" tanya Takahiro terkejut saat melihat gadis itu menangis.

Saat berteduh di teras kuil, mereka bertiga berkenalan.

Setsuko menjelaskan bahwa sebelum dia dititipkan ke kuil Kousei, ia hidup bersama ayah, ibu, kakak dan adiknya. Tak sengaja saat mereka melintas di sebuah kota, adiknya Shoka menabrak kereta rombongan seorang bangsawan dan dibunuh oleh bangsawan itu. Ayahnya yang gelap mata membunuh bangsawan itu dan menjadi buronan Kekaisaran Kai Utara untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ibunya ditangkap dan dihukum mati tentara Kekaisaran Kai Utara. Yang membawa Setsuko kabur adalah kakaknya, Aruma. Sayangnya, Aruma juga masuk ke dalam daftar buronan sehingga Aruma menitipkan Setsuko ke kuil Kousei, ia berjanji akan menjemput Setsuko jika Aruma sudah menemukan teman-teman ayah mereka.

"melihat kalian berdua tadi, aku teringat adikku, Shoka... adikmu manis sekali, tak sepertimu".

Takahiro menatap Leila yang mengejar kucing di pekarangan "...Leila bukan adik kandungku, tapi aku dan kakakku membantu ibu Leila mengasuhnya karena nyonya Sakura, sahabat ibuku adalah majikan keluargaku. Tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu di tengah badai salju yang dinginnya bahkan bisa membunuh orang dewasa, aku dan kak Mulan menemukannya dalam keranjang rotan yang diletakkan di depan gerbang kuil Kousei. Dan kau tahu? Saat aku menemukannya, dia tertawa seolah salju yang menempel padanya adalah sentuhan ibunya... Hanya ada secarik kertas yang berpesan kalau nama anak itu adalah Leila".

Tak lama setelahnya, Sakura kembali membawa Maya dan menjelaskan bahwa Maya adalah ibu kandung Leila. Bersama Hakuya dan Yohime, Takahiro dan Mulan membantu Sakura dan Maya mengasuh Leila.

"karena itu, rasanya sangat ramai meski aku dan kakakku tak punya orang tua... dengan mereka berempat di dekat kami, rasanya seperti punya dua ibu dan dua kakak" ujar Takahiro terkekeh.

"lihat, kak... kucing..." ujar Leila menggendong kucing yang besarnya hampir sama dengan kepalanya dan menyodorkan kucing itu pada Takahiro.

Melihat salju yang mulai turun, Takahiro mengambil kucing itu dan menggendong Leila untuk berteduh.

Tiba-tiba, Leila berdiri di depan Setsuko dan memegang wajah Setsuko "kak, jangan sedih... kalau kau sedih karena adikmu tak ada... biar aku jadi adikmu...".

Setsuko tersentuh dengan kebaikan hati Leila, sehingga ia refleks memeluknya erat "adikku...".

"dia adikku!?" sahut Takahiro menjitak Setsuko keras-keras dan merebut Leila.

"hey?! Kau itu tak bisa lembut sedikit pada perempuan, apa? dasar pilih kasih!?" pekik Setsuko mengelus kepalanya.

"kalau begitu... kakak Leila ada dua..." sahut Leila yang sukses memecah pertengkaran Setsuko dan Takahiro.

Mereka berdua memandang 'adik' mereka dan tertawa lepas. Takahiro dan Setsuko bisa akrab dengan cepat karena selain usia mereka berdua yang sepantaran, ada adik yang harus mereka jaga bersama dan beberapa kemiripan di antara mereka berdua, walau awalnya mulut Takahiro yang kadang nggak bisa di-rem itu membuat Setsuki jadi ingin memukulnya. Seperti saat Leila menanyakan apa arti kosakata 'orang tua', 'ayah' dan 'ibu'.

Setelah Setsuko menjelaskan secara singkat, dengan polosnya Leila menunjuk Setsuko sebagai 'ibu' dan Takahiro sebagai 'ayah'.

"kau kan bawel dan cerewet, cocok jika Leila memanggilmu ibu" sahut Takahiro yang sukses membuat kerutan di dahi Setsuko muncul. Takahiro berpikir sejenak dan menepuk bahu Leila "Leila, yang namanya ayah dan ibu itu... bla bla bla bla bla... jadi, aku dan Setsuko bukan ayah dan ibumu, tapi kakakmu... k-a-k-a-k, mengerti?".

Leila mengangguk dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas "mangarti...".

" _ah, kosakata Leila yang masih berantakan... maklum, dia kan masih 3 tahun..."_ pikir Setsuko tertawa geli mendengar ucapannya yang salah "yang betul itu mengerti, bukan mangarti...".

Namun saat Leila berusia 9 tahun, Setsuko mengalami kecelakaan di gunung es yang membuat pinggulnya membengkak dan membiru, infeksi akibat luka itu yang membuat Setsuko jatuh sakit. Saat membawa ember di tangannya dan melewati gudang senjata, Leila mendengar suara dari dalam dan melihat sebuah katana yang tak lain adalah Murasaki terjatuh ke lantai. Merasa ia tak seharusnya mengambil apapun dari gudang senjata, Leila mengacuhkan apa yang terjadi dan kembali ke kamar Setsuko.

Seorang pria berambut putih bermata merah dengan kulit putih pucat seperti salju bermantel hitam yang membawa katana Murasaki yang ia lihat tadi, menyerahkan katana itu pada Leila saat ia mengajak Leila yang tengah merawat Setsuko bicara.

"Leila, kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Aruma yang masuk ke kamar bersama Takahiro.

Ketika Leila menunjuk pria bermantel hitam itu, pria bermantel hitam itu menyeringai sebelum memperkenalkan diri sebagai Shinigami (dewa kematian) yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput Setsuko. Leila jatuh pingsan setelah Shinigami itu menjelaskan bahwa Leila bisa melihatnya karena katana Murasaki yang ia genggam telah memilihnya sebagai Miko penjaga perbatasan alam baka dan alam fana (alam dimana manusia tinggal).

Setsuko yang baru berusia 16 tahun meninggal karena sakit, ia sudah seperti kakak bagi Leila sehingga saat roh Setsuko akan dibawa oleh Shinigami, 'Youkai' dalam tubuh Leila bereaksi dan roh Setsuko melebur dengan Yuki Onna yang merasuki Leila.

.

Di usia 15 tahun, pada akhir pertempuran mereka dengan Mikazuki di pegunungan itu, terjadi longsor salju di dekat kaki gunung kristal es, membuat Leila hampir terjatuh ke bawah tebing dimana kristal es yang tajam menunggu di bawahnya. Takahiro menangkap tangan Leila dan melemparkan tubuhnya pada Aruma yang menangkapnya. Kristal es yang semula berwarna putih kebiruan, berubah menjadi merah karena berlumur darah Takahiro, menjadi pasak yang menusuk tubuh Takahiro.

Melihat apa yang terjadi, Leila langsung menangis histeris sebelum roh suci dalam tubuhnya bangkit. Roh suci dalam tubuh Leila, Kirin melebur dengan roh Takahiro dan Leila memberi nama roh sucinya 'Hokuto'.

Dalam mimpinya, Leila yang menangis di tengah malam berbintang, bertemu dengan Takahiro di tepi sungai San Tzu dimana bunga Higanbana bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Takahiro menggenggam kedua tangan Leila dan menyeka air matanya "Leila, relakanlah aku... kau harus tetap hidup tanpaku dan temukan kebahagiaanmu... kau harus ingat bahwa sepasang kekasih diciptakan bukan untuk bersama selamanya, tapi untuk saling melengkapi selama kita masih bisa bersama hingga maut memisahkan kita... aku mencintaimu... itu sebabnya, aku tak keberatan kehilangan nyawaku karenamu".

Ketika Leila melepaskan tangannya, ia merasa dihempaskan menuju dasar laut yang dalam dan dingin dimana hanya ada kegelapan yang mengelilinginya.

"gadis bodoh, kenapa kau malah mengikuti jejak adikmu dan datang kemari secepat ini?".

Leila menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Ulla, ayah kandungnya menggenggam Murasaki di tangannya "tapi... aku tak bisa mengalahkannya jika aku tak menggunakan jurus itu, ayah... aku tak ingin Yona dan kak Hak merasakan apa yang ibu rasakan, aku tak ingin Lian Hua yang masih kecil kehilangan salah satu orang tuanya dan merasakan apa yang kurasakan".

"tidak, Leila... kau terikat dengan orang yang sudah mati, sama seperti Yasmine... itu sebabnya kau melemah dan tak bisa mengeluarkan kemampuanmu sepenuhnya", Ulla meletakkan katana Murasaki di depan Leila sebelum pergi meninggalkannya "kembalilah, akhirmu bukan saat ini, pergilah ke tempat dimana keluarga, sahabat dan orang yang mencintaimu menunggumu".

"sejak awal memang begitu, kan? mati itu mudah, hidup itu sulit, Leila".

Leila menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Setsuko menghampirinya.

Setsuko berjongkok dan bertopang dagu, tersenyum sambil memegang wajahnya "kau tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik yang baik, ya... aku senang sekali... apa yang kau lakukan disini, Leila? kau akan membuat mereka semua merasa sedih jika kau pergi meninggalkan mereka secepat ini... kembalilah, sampaikan salamku pada kakakku dan istrinya, sampaikan bahwa aku sangat bahagia karena kakakku menemukan kebahagiannya".

Saat Setsuko mendorongnya, Leila merasa seluruh tubuhnya perlahan dialiri rasa sakit saat ia merasa ia tenggelam semakin dalam namun Leila berusaha melawan rasa sakitnya kali ini _"ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Setsuko?! Mati itu mudah, hidup itu sulit, jangan kalah!?"_.

* * *

Saat Leila membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat sepasang mata berwarna coklat menatapnya dari atas "...Taka...hiro?".

"sudah sadar?".

Leila terbelalak saat menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya "...Kan Kyo Ga?".

"maaf membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku bukan mendiang tunanganmu... dan ini bukan alam baka, kau masih hidup" ujar Kyo Ga bertopang dagu saat ia melihat kesadaran Leila sudah kembali sepenuhnya.

Leila lebih terkejut lagi setelah melihat Kyo Ga telanjang dada, awalnya. Bukan telanjang dada lagi. Setelah melihat ke balik selimut lebih seksama, Leila menyadari ia dan Kyo Ga ada dalam satu selimut dengan kondisi telanjang bulat. Amarah dan rasa malu karena merasa ditelanjangi, ketakutan dan kebingungan karena tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya bercampur menjadi satu. Menyadari apa yang mungkin terlintas di benak Leila, Kyo Ga baru saja ingin meminta Leila untuk tak bergerak namun Leila terlanjur bangun sambil menutupi tubuh polosnya, lebih tepatnya dari bagian dadanya dengan ujung selimut, entah bersiap mengatainya atau ia hanya ingin menginterogasinya dulu. Akibat bangun tiba-tiba, Leila tak menyadari luka di tubuhnya. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit, ditambah mual dan pusing yang menyerangnya membuatnya kembali terbaring.

Sebelum kepala Leila membentur lantai, Kyo Ga menangkap kepalanya dengan tangannya dan membaringkan Leila perlahan "kau ini... jangan bangun tiba-tiba begitu, lukamu parah sekali... jauh lebih parah daripada saat kau sengaja menabrakkan dirimu ke kereta kuda ibuku".

"bagaimana aku tak terkejut?! mana ada perempuan yang tak terkejut jika menemukan dirinya yang ia ingat terakhir kali hampir mati ternyata terbangun di tempat tidur bersama laki-laki dan dalam keadaan sama-sama telanjang bulat?!", suara Leila terdengar parau dan setelah berteriak, ia merasa napasnya sesak sehingga ia sempat batuk-batuk, saat itu Kyo Ga hanya diam sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya. Setelah Leila berhasil mengatur napasnya, ia menoleh ke arah Kyo Ga dan kembali bertanya "tubuhku sakit semua... tapi apa yang terjadi padaku?".

Kyo Ga mengerutkan kening "itu pertanyaanku... kau tak ingat apapun sama sekali?".

Leila menggelengkan kepala, hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah setelah saat ia tertusuk Murasaki di jantungnya setelah melawan Mikazuki.

Kyo Ga menghela napas dan mengelus kepala Leila "akan kuceritakan apa yang telah terjadi, tapi apa yang akan kuceritakan adalah berdasarkan apa yang kuketahui... aku tak mau jika kau berpikiran yang macam-macam, jadi dengarkan aku dan jangan bangun dulu karena lukamu itu parah, mengerti?".

Setelah Leila menganggukkan kepalanya, Kyo Ga menutupi tubuhnya dengan kimono sebelum menyelimuti Leila dengan selimut tebal yang berlapis dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi "berterimakasihlah pada Hokuto dan Yasmine".

Leila memicingkan mata, sosok Kyo Ga yang melipat tangan dengan kimono yang longgar dan menampakkan ototnya, entah kenapa membuat wajahnya terasa panas "apa maksudmu? adikku sudah meninggal pada musim dingin tahun lalu".

"apa kau percaya jika kukatakan, hantu adikmu menemuiku?", Kyo Ga menyeringai "lagipula aku tak bisa menggunakan akal sehatku jika berhadapan denganmu, sebab ada saja hal-hal di luar akal sehat yang akan terjadi setiap kali aku berurusan dengan kalian bersaudara".

"mendengar ucapanmu, aku jadi ingin mencekikmu".

"bagus, simpan tenagamu dan pulihkan kondisimu... tapi sekarang, dengarkan aku dulu".

* * *

 **A/N:**

yang setuju dengan ucapan Leila sebelum ia batuk-batuk itu, angkat tangan~

hayo, siapa yang salah mengira Leila sudah mati chapter sebelumnya? hohoho XD

yang setuju shipping LeilaXKyoGa, angkat tangan

penasaran, lebih setuju shipping LeilaXShina atau LeilaXKyoGa disini?


	46. Unexpected Aid

**Chapter 46 – Unexpected Aid**

 _Pertolongan tak terduga datang dari seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi musuhnya_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

 **~ Desa Hakuryuu ~**

 **.**

Kija meninju kepalan tinjunya ke dinding dan membuat seisi bangunan bergetar. Jae Ha yang bersandar di dinding menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya, memintanya bersabar sebab tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan di tengah badai salju begini. Kija dan Jae Ha sempat berdebat di saat Shina nekad hendak pergi keluar menyusul Hak yang paling pertama beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan niat pergi keluar mencari Leila.

"semuanya, tenang?! Para hewan buas bodoh, bukan hanya kalian yang cemas dan takut?! tapi sayangnya Jae Ha benar, tak ada yang bisa kita perbuat di tengah badai salju begini?! kita tak bisa mencari Leila tanpa petunjuk di tengah badai salju begini, itu namanya bunuh diri?!" ujar Yun membanting meja.

Lian Hua yang digendong Yona terbangun dan menangis keras mendengar teriakan Yun. Zeno menghampiri Yona, berusaha menghibur Yona dan membantu Yona menidurkan Lian Hua. Di ruangan ini, suasana yang tegang membuat suhu dingin begitu menusuk tulang di ruangan ini.

Aruma masuk ke ruangan itu bersama Inukai "uwaah, suram...".

"dingin..." ujar Inukai merinding, bukan hanya karena ia baru saja kembali dari luar tapi juga karena suasana ruangan ini yang entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa tambah kedinginan.

Kyouka muncul di hadapan mereka sambil menggandeng Mulan dan Mizuki. Kyouka adalah 'bunga' yang memiliki kemampuan berpindah tempat (teleport). Mizuki memiliki kemampuan meramal dan memantulkan sesuatu mulai dari masa depan, masa lalu juga masa kini melalui perantara 'cermin air'. Seperti Mizuki, Mulan juga bisa meramal tapi bedanya Mulan meramal lewat pergerakan benda langit sehingga Mulan akan membaca pergerakan matahari, bulan dan bintang untuk meramal, entah itu masa depan atau takdir seseorang.

"seperti yang pernah kuberitahu, aku baru bisa berpindah tempat jika aku memiliki 'tanda' di tempat aku akan berpindah tempat, seperti 'seseorang' atau 'lokasi' tepatnya. Masalahnya, aku kesulitan menggunakan kekuatanku karena badai salju ini" ujar Kyouka mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Mizuki dan Mulan.

"kemampuan meramalku bisa dibilang random, aku tak bisa meramalkan sesuatu secara pasti seperti 'dimana nona Leila' atau 'bagaimana kondisinya' sebab ramalan masa depan itu selalu datang secara tiba-tiba dan tak pasti kapan datangnya. Aku juga tak bisa menggunakan 'cermin air' tanpa adanya perantara yang dimasukkan dalam 'cermin air' seperti yang kulakukan dulu di hadapan kalian" tambah Mizuki mengangkat bahu.

"bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Yun heran.

Aruma mengintip keluar melalui tirai bambu di jendela "badai salju ini bukan badai salju biasa, kan? karena Setsuko... Yuki Onna milik Leila mengamuk, kan?".

"benar, seperti yang pernah terjadi pada mendiang nona Yasmine saat Tatiana lepas kontrol dan membuat kita semua melihat proyeksi masa lalu secara acak, badai salju ini dibuat oleh Yuki Onna dan mengacaukan kekuatan kami sebagai 'bunga' jadi kurasa saat ini kita tak punya pilihan lain selain memantau keadaan..." angguk Mizuki menunjuk Mulan "paling tidak, masih ada satu orang yang bisa diandalkan saat ini".

Seperti yang dijelaskan Kyouka, Mulan bisa mendeteksi kondisi seseorang melalui pergerakan benda langit sehingga badai salju ini tak mempengaruhi Mulan. Setelah para dayang bawahan tetua desa Hakuryuu membawa apa yang diminta Kija, Mulan meletakkan sebuah mangkuk raksasa itu di tengah ruangan dan menuangkan sake putih yang biasa dipakai pada saat upacara atau ritual tertentu. Begitu Mulan memegang tepi mangkuk itu dan membacakan mantera, isi mangkuk itu yang semula berisi sake putih menghitam, memperlihatkan ruang angkasa, galaksi bimasakti terlihat jelas di mangkuk itu.

Setelah ia mengamati dengan seksama isi mangkuk yang berubah menjadi galaksi itu, kening Mulan berkerut sebelum ia melipat tangan dan bertanya "...berita baik dan berita buruk, yang mana yang ingin kalian dengar lebih dulu?".

"langsung saja katakan apa yang terjadi" pinta Hak mengerutkan kening.

"baik, berita baiknya, Leila masih hidup, dia dilindungi rasi Bintang Utara dan... aku tak tahu apa artinya ini, tapi ia dilindungi oleh naungan planet Mars dan cincin planet Saturnus terbang tak tentu arah seperti kehilangan tempat".

"bisa jelaskan dengan bahasa yang kami mengerti?" tanya Yun yang merasa seperti dihadapkan dengan bahasa planet.

"rasi Bintang Utara berarti Hokuto, dia hewan suci yang dimiliki oleh Leila, tentu saja ia akan melindungi Leila terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Hokuto adalah roh hewan suci Kirin yang kini melebur dengan roh mendiang Takahiro. Cincin planet Saturnus berasal dari es dan bongkahan bintang, yang berarti adalah Yuki Onna, Youkai yang melebur dengan roh mendiang Setsuko saat ini tengah marah besar, entah karena apa, dan menyebabkan badai salju dahsyat saat ini", Mulan meminta mereka mendekat, menunjuk bintang yang berkelip redup di bawah naungan benda langit yang berwarna merah dan menyala terang "bintang yang berkelip redup itu nyawa Leila, ia masih hidup tapi kondisinya lemah sekali dan bisa dipastikan ia sedang tak sadarkan diri. Yuki Onna dan Hokuto berhubungan dengan Leila, jadi kondisi keduanya juga jadi kacau karena kondisi Leila yang melemah. Yang membuatku heran adalah ini... planet Mars yang menaungi Leila identik dengan pria, lambang untuk pria dewasa yang berarti... dari posisinya, bisa kukatakan kemungkinan saat ini Leila berada di wilayah suku api tapi masalahnya siapa pria yang menolongnya dan kenapa dia bisa berada disana?".

Hak langsung mengambil Tsu Quan Dao dan bergegas keluar namun Shina menangkapnya atas instruksi Yun.

Setelah keduanya tersungkur ke lantai, Hak langsung membentaknya "Shina?! lepaskan aku?! mana bisa aku duduk tenang tanpa tahu adikku aman atau tidak?!".

"tidak dengan cuaca seperti ini, Raijuu... jika terjadi sesuatu padamu...", Yun menunjuk Yona dan Lian Hua "siapa yang akan menjaga mereka berdua? kau berniat membuat istrimu menjadi janda muda dengan satu anak?".

Shina menoleh ke arah Inukai yang ada di belakang Aruma "Inukai, kau bisa mengetahui posisi Leila dengan indra penciumanmu, kan?".

"memang bisa, selama masih ada angin yang membawa baunya" angguk Inukai.

Aruma menepuk kepala Inukai sebelum memberitahu bahwa Inukai adalah keturunan langsung klan penakluk serigala di klan nomaden yang memiliki indra penciuman paling tajam sehingga ia bisa mengandalkan Inukai untuk mencari jejak lewat bau, tapi Aruma terkejut karena baru kali ini ia melihat Shina berinisiatif bicara duluan. Tak hanya Aruma, yang lain juga terkejut karena melihat Shina bersikap tak seperti biasanya.

Shina menoleh ke arah Hak "Hak, kau tetaplah disini bersama yang lain... saat badai salju reda, biar aku, Inukai dan Aruma yang pergi mencari Leila di wilayah suku api. Asal badai salju ini reda, Kyouka bisa mengantar kami ke wilayah suku api dengan teleport, sedangkan Mulan dan Mizuki bisa memantau keadaan kami dari sini, kan?".

"itu... mungkin bisa berhasil" ujar Yun takjub melihat Shina mengutarakan ide cemerlang itu.

"tapi Shina", Hak bersikeras namun ia merasa membeku saat Shina membuka topengnya dan sepasang mata naga itu menatapnya.

Shina mengangkat topengnya yang ia letakkan di ubun-ubunnya sehingga ekspresi Shina yang biasa tersembunyi di balik topeng kini terlihat jelas saat ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hak dengan ekspresi yang seolah berkata bahwa ia takkan mundur kali ini "Hak, Yona dan Lian Hua membutuhkanmu... aku mengerti, sebagai kakaknya, kau tak ingin kehilangan adikmu lagi tapi kau dan Leila juga berharga bagi kami... lagipula, ini tanggung jawabku... jika sejak awal aku tak membiarkannya sendirian melawan Mikazuki dan pasukannya saat itu, mungkin hal ini takkan terjadi... jadi biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku dan mencarinya... aku berjanji, aku akan membawanya pulang".

" _sejak kapan ekspresi dan kata-katamu jadi dewasa begini? sejauh inikah keberadaan adikku mengubahmu, Shina?"_ , Hak terkekeh dan meraih tangan Shina, ia berdiri dan memeluk Shina "jangan menganggap ini terjadi karena kesalahanmu... dan kalian semua harus kembali dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun, mengerti?".

"benar kata Raijuu, lagipula jika kau merasa begitu, aku juga sama bersalahnya..." ujar Yun melipat tangan namun Zeno menepuk bahunya.

Shina menepuk punggung Hak dan menganggukkan kepalanya yang ada di bahu Hak.

"baru kali ini aku melihatmu bicara sebanyak itu" ujar Aruma melipat tangan, menyeringai.

"baiklah, apakah kali ini gara-gara Leila?" ujar Jae Ha yang memangku Fuyu mengikat rambut Fuyu, bersiul.

"Mulan, kau yakin yang ada di dekat Leila itu pria? Kita masih belum tahu jika pria itu musuh atau kawan, kan? kita masih belum tahu siapa pria itu dan kenapa dia menolong Leila. Apa kau punya petunjuk tentang siapa kira-kira orang ini?" ujar Aruma menautkan dagu.

Setelah Mulan menggelengkan kepalanya, Hak mengerutkan kening "entah kenapa... firasatku buruk dalam beberapa hal".

"jika pria itu berbuat macam-macam kepada Leila, boleh kuhentikan jantungnya?" ujar Shina memakai kembali topengnya.

"silahkan" sahut Hak menyeringai.

"tapi terkadang, pertolongan bisa datang dari pihak yang tak terduga, hati-hatilah" ujar Mulan menghela napas.

Jae Ha tersenyum lega melihat teman-temannya kembali bersemangat, jika teringat apa yang terjadi saat itu.

* * *

Melihat Leila lenyap bagaikan asap di depan mata mereka, Shina melepas topengnya dan terus melihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Leila sebelum ia berlutut dan memukulkan kedua tangannya ke tanah sambil menangis sehingga Zeno memeluknya. Hak yang hampir meraih Leila barusan menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Jae Ha memeluk Fuyu yang menangis di dekapannya. Aruma menggendong Inukai yang menangis dan mencabut Murasaki yang tertancap di tanah.

"roh Yuki Onna masih ada di katana ini, yang berarti Leila masih hidup", Aruma mengambil sarung katana Murasaki dan menyarungkan Murasaki "jika manusia yang dirasuki oleh hewan gaib itu meninggal, seperti yang terjadi pada Yasmine, roh manusia yang telah melebur dengan roh hewan gaib akan kembali ke langit setelah pemiliknya mati, sementara hewan gaib yang merasuki mereka hanya akan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Dengan kata lain, melihat Yuki Onna masih ada di katana ini, bisa disimpulkan bahwa Leila masih hidup".

Ucapan Aruma membuat mereka kembali bangkit dan berniat mencari Leila, namun Yuki Onna yang berada dalam katana Murasaki bergetar dan keluar dari katana lalu mengamuk sehingga menyebabkan badai salju. Kyouka yang sudah mengetahui hal ini dari Mizuki yang mendapat penglihatan soal ini segera membawa Kan Tae Jun dan Amitha bersama pasukan mereka ke kastil Saika sesuai dengan permintaan Yona sementara Yona dkk dikirim ke desa Hakuryuu.

* * *

Sambil mengelus dahi kuda itu, Kyo Ga menoleh ke sekeliling "kenapa kau ada disini? dimana majikanmu, Hokuto?".

Suara gemerincing bel dari sepasang gelang kaki mendarat di belakang Kyo Ga "mencari kakak perempuanku yang cantik itu? kau merindukannya, Kan Kyo Ga?".

Kyo Ga menoleh ke belakang dan mengerutkan keningnya "kau... adik Leila, Yasmine? sedang apa kau disini?".

Yasmine tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyo Ga yang jelas-jelas tak suka melihat kemunculannya, ia menutup mulutnya dan terkekeh "ekspresimu jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau kau tak suka, lho... berharap kakakku yang muncul dan bukan aku?".

"jangan bicara seolah-olah aku tertarik pada kakakmu, langsung saja katakan apa maumu".

Setelah Yasmine meminta Kyo Ga mengikuti Hokuto, tiba-tiba Hokuto mengangkat kedua kaki depannya dan memekik sebelum berbalik dan berlari ke suatu arah. Kyo Ga terkejut atas aksi Hokuto yang tiba-tiba.

"kejar dia dan tolong selamatkan kakakku, kakakku dalam bahaya".

"kalau begitu, kenapa tak kau saja yang...".

"aku sudah tak bisa melindunginya lagi meski aku ingin...", tubuh Yasmine melayang, perlahan tubuhnya memudar bersama salju yang bertiup, membuat para prajurit suku api yang melihat hal itu pucat pasi, karena mereka baru saja melihat hantu.

Di sisi lain, Kyo Ga tak bergeming meski ia memang terkejut dan ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya "dimana kau, Yasmine? apa yang terjadi pada Leila? kenapa kau memintaku untuk...".

" _aku sudah mati, Kan Kyo Ga... kau akan mengerti saat kau melihat sendiri kondisi kakakku... dan aku meminta pertolonganmu karena aku percaya, jika itu kau, kau pasti akan melindungi kak Leila... jika Takahiro adalah perisai yang melindunginya, maka kau adalah pedang yang memusnahkan semua bahaya yang mengancamnya"_.

Mendengar ucapan Yasmine di kepalanya, Kyo Ga segera naik ke atas kudanya dan mengejar Hokuto secepat yang ia bisa. Para prajurit suku api yang ikut bersama Kyo Ga tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mereka tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain mengikutinya dan menuruti perintahnya. Saat Hokuto berhenti di depan tebing, memekik sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya kembali, dari kejauhan Kyo Ga melihat Leila yang tak sadarkan diri jatuh dari ketinggian dari atas tebing di depannya. Kyo Ga turun dari kudanya dan menyuruh pasukannya menyusulnya secepat mungkin dan menghampiri Hokuto yang ia naiki. Setelah Kyo Ga naik ke atas Hokuto, Hokuto terjun ke bawah dan mendarat di depan danau. Danau yang membeku dimana terdapat bebatuan yang bisa dijadikan sebagai jembatan penghubung itu dikelilingi oleh semak dan pepohonan sehingga Hokuto dan Kyo Ga mungkin tak terlihat, tapi Kyo Ga bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Kyo Ga melihat empat orang pria; dua di antaranya memakai pakaian nomaden dan yang dua lagi berpakaian hitam bahkan salah satunya memiliki tatto bunga Sakura merah di lehernya. Di tangan salah satu pria berpakaian nomaden itu terdapat kalung dengan liontin yang sangat Kyo Ga kenal, kalung dengan permata air mata ikan paus yang dimiliki Leila. Kedua pria itu terlihat sangat gembira karena mendapat kalung itu dan tengah berdebat dengan kedua pria berpakaian hitam itu.

Kyo Ga menampakkan dirinya di hadapan ke-4 pria itu "siapa kalian dan sedang apa kalian disini?".

Tentu saja ke-4 pria itu berusaha mengelak dan menghindari pertengkaran karena mereka tak ingin berurusan dengan Kyo Ga, mereka tak tahu siapa Kyo Ga tapi mereka merasa bahwa Kyo Ga pasti berasal dari kalangan bangsawan di Kerajaan Kouka.

Tak membuang waktu, Kyo Ga menunjuk kalung yang ada di tangan salah satu pria nomaden itu "aku kenal wanita yang memiliki kalung itu... dimana pemilik kalung itu?".

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyo Ga, ke-4 pria itu menghunuskan pedangnya. Saat Kyo Ga ingin menghunuskan pedangnya, ia melihat salju di kaki ke-4 pria itu membeku dan membelenggu gerakan pria itu. Sesosok wanita berambut putih yang memiliki kulit putih sepucat salju dengan sepasang mata berwarna permata amber yang kosong dan retak di wajahnya muncul perlahan dari balik salju. Wanita itu berteriak pilu seolah sedang menangis dan salju yang membelenggu ke-4 pria itu perlahan membekukan para pria itu. Perhatian Kyo Ga yang takjub pada wanita salju di hadapannya teralihkan saat Hokuto menyenggol bahunya dan mengangkat dagu ke arah lubang yang terdapat di tepi danau yang membeku ini.

Kyo Ga memicingkan kedua matanya yang terbelalak saat kedua matanya menangkap sebuah tangan dengan jemari yang lentik tenggelam perlahan dari lubang itu, sebuah gelang dari batu Lazuli dengan manik bunga yang ia berikan pada Leila itu melingkari tangan yang menghilang ke bawah sungai itu.

"LEILA?!", Kyo Ga segera berlari melewati wanita salju dan ke-4 pria yang membeku itu, ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan wanita salju yang tersenyum padanya sebelum ia berlutut di dekat lubang itu.

Terlalu gelap.

Es yang tebal menutupi permukaan danau yang membeku dan ia kesulitan untuk menemukan Leila di dalam danau beku yang gelap ini.

Hokuto melewatinya dan berhenti di atas permukaan es yang tak begitu jauh dari lubang yang ia tatap, agak di tengah danau dekat bebatuan dimana danau ini terhubung menuju dua arus, ke atas dimana aliran sungai mengalir ke bawah membentuk danau dan ke bawah dimana mulut danau menuju air terjun yang berada beberapa meter di samping kiri jembatan penghubung dari bebatuan itu.

Saat Hokuto menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk, Kyo Ga mengerti bahwa disanalah posisi Leila. Hokuto tak bisa mengeluarkan Leila dari sana karena meski Hokuto memecahkan es di danau ini, tetap tak ada yang bisa menarik Leila keluar dari danau itu selain dirinya saat ini.

Tanpa membuang waktunya, Kyo Ga berlari menuju tengah danau menggunakan jembatan dari bebatuan itu. Setelah menemukan tubuh Leila di dekat lokasi Hokuto berdiri, Kyo Ga mengiris permukaan es itu menggunakan pedangnya untuk membuat lubang yang cukup besar baginya agar ia bisa menarik Leila keluar dari danau beku. Setelah berhasil menarik setengah dari tubuh Leila keluar, es di sekelilingnya retak sehingga Hokuto menggigit jubah belakang Kyo Ga yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Leila. Setelah Hokuto melompat dan mendarat di tepi danau, es tempat mereka berada barusan runtuh sehingga Kyo Ga berterima kasih pada Hokuto, jika tidak ia bisa ikut tenggelam di dasar danau es ini.

Kyo Ga merinding saat menyadari betapa dinginnya tubuh Leila dan mengerutkan kening saat melihat bibir Leila yang biru, wajah kaku yang kelabu dan tak ada reaksi dari tubuh lemasnya yang terkulai di dekapan Kyo Ga. Setelah menempelkan telinganya ke dada Leila dan mencari denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Leila, Kyo Ga menghela napas lega setelah akhirnya ia bisa menemukan denyut nadi Leila yang sudah sangat lemah. Tapi ia masih belum bisa lega, napas Leila tak terasa saat ia meletakkan jari tangannya ke depan hidungnya sehingga ia memberikan napas buatan serta pertolongan pertama untuk korban tenggelam pada Leila selama beberapa saat.

Akhirnya Leila memuntahkan sejumlah air yang diawali dengan batuk kecil, hingga akhirnya ia memuntahkan sejumlah besar air yang tertelan. Sambil memegangi dadanya dan meringkuk, Leila terus memuntahkan air yang terlanjur ia telan dan Kyo Ga mengangkat tubuhnya tegak lurus untuk memudahkan Leila bernapas, melihat setiap tarikan napas di tengah usahanya untuk mengisi kembali paru-parunya dengan udara begitu menyiksanya.

Setelah semua air yang ia telan berhasil dimuntahkan, tubuh Leila mulai gemetar kedinginan, ia menatap Kyo Ga kebingungan, sebelum Kyo Ga sempat berkata sesuatu, Leila melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kyo Ga dan Kyo Ga mengerutkan kening saat mendekap Leila yang menangis ketakutan.

Saat genggaman tangan Leila melonggar, Kyo Ga menangkap kepala Leila yang tak sadarkan diri dan melihat darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Bukan hanya itu, Leila mulai kejang-kejang dan memuntahkan darah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kristal es yang putih terlihat membentuk di ujung rambutnya yang hitam.

Pasca menyelimuti Leila dengan jubahnya, Kyo Ga melihat para prajuritnya hampir sampai di tempat ini. Para prajurit suku api terkejut melihat ke-4 pria yang membeku, mereka memeriksa kondisi ke-4 pria itu dan memberitahu Kyo Ga bahwa mereka berempat masih hidup. Hokuto menjilati Leila yang gemetaran di tangan Kyo Ga, sehingga Kyo Ga segera naik ke atas Hokuto dan memberi instruksi pada para prajuritnya untuk membawa siapapun dari ke-4 pria itu yang masih hidup ke kastil Saika untuk diinterogasi nanti mengingat ini masih daerah wilayah suku api.

"bagaimana dengan anda, Jenderal?".

"aku harus segera mencari dokter dan membawa korban tenggelam yang ditenggelamkan oleh mereka ini secepat mungkin untuk ditangani dokter, sebaiknya kalian bergegas sebelum badai salju tiba. Tunggu saja aku di kastil Saika, aku akan kembali secepatnya", Kyo Ga menepuk leher Hokuto dan pergi membawa Leila.

Hokuto melesat secepat kilat, memang pilihan tepat untuk pergi mencari dokter terdekat sambil menunggangi Hokuto. Sayangnya Kyo Ga sadar, takkan sempat untuk membawa Leila ke desa terdekat jika ia harus sambil mencari dokter. Melihat badai salju mulai turun, ia harus mencari tempat berteduh secepatnya atau kondisi Leila akan makin parah. Di tengah kebingungannya, Kyo Ga mempererat dekapannya saat Hokuto berhenti di depan rumah kayu beratapkan jerami yang cukup tua. Sepasang suami istri yang sudah lanjut usia terlihat di depan rumah itu. Merasa tak punya pilihan, Kyo Ga meminta tolong pada suami istri itu untuk memberi tempat berteduh sementara.

Entah ini keberuntungan atau memang karena bimbingan Hokuto, rupanya nenek tua itu adalah dokter dan suaminya adalah pedagang, mereka berdua bukan pemilik rumah itu dan kebetulan mereka akan berteduh di rumah kayu itu juga mengingat badai salju mulai turun. Keduanya juga pengelana sehingga mereka tak keberatan jika Kyo Ga membawa Leila dan Hokuto masuk ke rumah kayu itu. Sepertinya rumah kayu itu sudah lama tak ditempati, untungnya rumah kayu itu cukup luas untuk menampung mereka dan kuda mereka. Agar mereka tak dicurigai, Kyo Ga mengakui bahwa mereka baru saja diserang bandit gunung dan saat mereka melawan para bandit itu, Leila terjatuh ke danau yang beku dari atas jurang akibat didorong para bandit itu yang berusaha kabur.

"kumohon tolonglah dia, dokter!?", Kyo Ga merogoh kantongnya, menyerahkan jepit rambut yang dikembalikan Leila padanya dulu; menurut Leila jepit rambut itu adalah milik Yona yang diberikan oleh Soo Won sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Yona "saat ini, aku hanya bisa membayar dengan ini".

Yuria, dokter wanita itu meminta suaminya, Yu Jin untuk meminjamkan baju ganti pada Kyo Ga melihat baju Kyo Ga agak basah. Sebelum ia menekankan bahwa ia akan tetap menolong Leila dengan atau tanpa bayaran melihat kondisi Leila yang sekarat, Yuria meminta Kyo Ga membaringkan Leila di tengah ruangan.

"Yu Jin, cepat rebus air panas untuk membasuh es di tubuhnya", instruksi Yuria pada Yu Jin sebelum ia duduk di samping Leila, menggulung kedua lengan kimononya yang ia ikat pada bagian ketiak ke bahu dengan kain "para laki-laki, balik badan dan keringkan pakaiannya yang basah, jangan mengintip sampai kuizinkan".

Menurut Yuria, Leila mendapat cidera yang cukup parah dan memerlukan penanganan dokter yang lebih lihai darinya untuk perawatan lebih lanjut, untungnya Yuria masih bisa memberikan pertolongan pertama dan untuk perawatannya, diperlukan dokter hebat seperti dokter di Saika.

Ubun-ubun dan belakang kepala Leila terbentur keras menyebabkan pendarahan, tulang kering di kedua kakinya mengalami dislokasi, beberapa tulang rusuk bagian belakang dan tulang rusuk bagian depan mengalami retak, punggung jemari tangan kirinya terkelupas, belum lagi kini ia mengalami hipotermia akibat terjatuh ke danau yang beku di tengah musim dingin ini.

"paling tidak, dia tak boleh bangun dari tempat tidur sampai musim dingin berakhir... tapi yang paling penting sekarang, kita harus segera menghangatkan tubuhnya", Yuria menoleh ke arah Kyo Ga "sebelumnya, gadis ini siapamu?".

Bisa saja Yuria yang menghangatkannya, tapi ia harus memantau keadaan Leila, belum lagi ia harus menyiapkan obat-obatan lainnya karena luka yang dialami Leila adalah luka dalam yang memerlukan penanganan ekstra.

Kyo Ga mengakui Leila sebagai istrinya. Setelah melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, Kyo Ga berbaring di samping Leila, mendekap erat tubuh Leila yang gemetar kedinginan dan berbisik "takkan kubiarkan kau mati di depan mataku, Leila...".

* * *

Dengan suara yang parau dan napas tersendat-sendat, Leila melirik ke arah Kyo Ga "suami istri yang... menolongku?".

Setelah memberitahu bahwa kedua suami istri itu tengah pergi mencari kayu bakar dan tanaman obat selagi badai salju sedang reda, Kyo Ga menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Leila, memeriksa kembali suhu tubuh Leila yang kini kembali normal "kau ini benar-benar... kenapa kau mudah sekali terlibat masalah? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau tidak sadarkan diri dan harus berapa lama aku berbaring sambil memelukmu sampai kau kembali hangat?".

"kau tak perlu... melakukannya... jika terpaksa... atau karena... rasa tanggung... jawab..." sahut Leila sebelum menutupi mulutnya dan kembali batuk-batuk "bukankah aku... musuhmu? Tapi kenapa... kau menolongku... bahkan... mengakuiku...".

Kyo Ga kembali mengelus-elus punggung Leila dan memotong ucapan Leila "benar, kau ada di pihak musuh, tapi kutekankan sekarang, ini kulakukan bukan karena rasa tanggung jawab dan aku melakukannya bukan karena terpaksa, aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu mati di depan mataku dan aku tak ingin kau mati...".

Saat Kyo Ga melihat Leila terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia batalkan dan lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya yang berkerut keningnya ke samping, Kyo Ga menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan paru-parunya dari cara Leila bicara dan beberapa kali batuk.

Kyo Ga memegang dagu Leila dan menghadapkan wajahnya kembali menatapnya "napasmu mulai terasa sesak?".

Leila tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyo Ga, ia menepis tangan Kyo Ga dan berbaring menyamping sambil menutupi wajahnya "tadi... kau bilang... suami istri... itu masih... dengan kata lain... aku masih... harus pura... pura jadi... is...".

"stop, tak perlu memaksa bicara...", Kyo Ga menutupi mulut Leila dan menyodorkan pakaian Leila yang sudah kering ke sampingnya "pakailah, bisa-bisa nanti kau kedinginan lagi jika kau hanya berbalutkan selimut begitu".

Melihat wajah Leila memerah, Kyo Ga heran melihat Leila tak bergeming "kenapa? kau ingin aku membantumu?".

Leila menunjuk Kyo Ga dengan sebelah tangannya saat pertigaan muncul di kepalanya, napas yang pendek tak membuatnya berhenti untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan "jangan... mengatakan... sesuatu... yang... membuatku... jadi ingin... berteriak... padamu... aku tak bisa... bangun... jadi... jangan... kau kira... aku ingin kau... membantuku... pakai baju... belum puas... melihat... tubuhku... saat aku..." .

Wajah Kyo Ga merah padam sehingga ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya "bukan hanya kau yang merasa malu, jadi jangan berkata seolah aku diuntungkan disini... kau kira aku pernah tidur dengan wanita dalam keadaan telanjang bulat begitu?".

Melihat reaksi Kyo Ga, Leila terkejut "ini pertama... kalinya kau... tidur dengan... wanita?".

"selain ibuku, tentu saja saat aku masih kecil...", Kyo Ga menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Leila intens "benar, kau wanita pertama yang tidur denganku, puas? Tak sepertimu yang sudah terbiasa dengan laki-laki, silahkan tertawa jika kau...".

"apa yang... membuatmu... mengira... aku sudah... pernah tidur... dengan... pria lain?" potong Leila.

Mendengar ucapan Leila, Kyo Ga terbelalak "jadi aku juga yang...".

Saat Leila mengangguk, benar, sama seperti Kyo Ga yang tidur dengan Leila, Kyo Ga juga pria pertama yang tidur dengannya, dalam artian sambil telanjang bulat, wajah Kyo Ga pun kembali memerah. Setelah keduanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah, akhirnya Kyo Ga meminta Leila untuk mengakhiri perdebatan soal ini yang segera disetujui oleh Leila dengan anggukan kepala.

"sekarang... apa sebaiknya kita tunggu saja dokter Yuria kembali agar dia yang membantumu berpakaian?" gumam Kyo Ga memecah suasana kikuk ini.

"mungkin... itu lebih baik...", Leila kembali menutupi mulutnya sebelum batuk kecil terselip dari mulutnya.

Untuk sesaat, Leila berpikir ia tak perlu terjebak di tempat ini bersama Kyo Ga jika saja ia tak ceroboh menggunakan kekuatannya. Tentu saja Leila berterima kasih pada Kyo Ga yang telah menyelamatkannya, tapi ia masih tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa terjatuh dari jurang dimana ia berakhir tenggelam di danau es itu? belum lagi, menurut Kyo Ga, ada dua orang pria berpakaian nomaden bersama dua orang yang diduga sebagai sisa anggota kuil Sakura merah. Kenapa dua kubu yang berada di dua wilayah berbeda; dimana nomaden biasa berada di bagian Utara dan sisa anggota kuil Sakura merah biasa terdapat di bagian Selatan, yang diketahui Leila sebagai pihak yang tak berkaitan, malah muncul di satu tempat. Ini tak mungkin bisa disebut kebetulan. Andai ia ingat apa yang terjadi...

Tunggu.

Kyo Ga menoleh, mengerutkan kening dan mendekat saat melihat pupil dan napas Leila mulai tak beraturan "Leila?".

Leila tak menjawabnya, ia mulai ingat apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Benar, setelah Leila menggunakan jurus jurus terlarang Murasaki, Kenshin no Yasha Shirayuki (jantung pedang iblis salju) membuat raganya menyatu dengan elemen salju dan es membuat ia bisa mengendalikan salju dan es yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia sempat bersatu dengan salju di sekelilingnya, menjadi salju yang terbang ditiup angin hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, tepat setelah roh ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya dan roh Setsuko mendorongnya kembali kemari, teringat sosok kakak, ibu, sahabat dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi di dunia ini, ia kembali membuka matanya dan raganya sebagai manusia kembali di tempat yang salah, membuatnya jatuh ke bawah jurang.

Leila terjun bebas dari ketinggian jurang itu dan mendarat di atas aliran sungai yang membeku, kepalanya terbentur es yang keras dan tenggelam, hanyut oleh arus sungai hingga akhirnya ia sampai di danau itu. Tulang rusuk bagian belakang dan kepala bagian belakangnya membentur salah satu bebatuan yang membentuk jembatan penghubung di danau sehingga bagian belakang kepalanya berdarah dan bisa ia rasakan bunyi retak dari tulang rusuk bagian belakangnya saat air danau yang dingin menggantikan oksigen di paru-parunya yang berusaha ia simpan sejak tadi. Leila menolak untuk menyerah, ia berbalik menggunakan batu itu sebagai pilar agar ia tak terseret arus dan memecahkan es yang ada di pinggir sungai itu.

Setelah berhasil memecahkan es itu dan membuat lubang yang cukup baginya, Leila memanjat keluar, merayap menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia berhasil mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya namun saat tubuhnya dari bagian dada hingga kaki masih terendam dalam danau beku itu, ia didorong oleh seorang pria berpakaian nomaden kembali ke dalam danau. Pasca salah satu pria berpakaian nomaden merebut kalungnya, rekannya menenggelamkan Leila kembali ke dasar danau dan Leila tak punya tenaga untuk melawan saat ini.

Lagi-lagi ia dijatuhkan ke dasar danau yang gelap, dingin dan sepi.

* * *

Saat Yuria dan Yu Jin kembali, mereka berdua melihat Kyo Ga duduk di samping Leila sambil memanggil nama Leila kemudian Leila mengalami serangan panik. Leila memegangi lehernya dengan kedua tangannya karena sesak nafas dan kejang-kejang, pupil matanya mengecil dan ia bahkan tak sadar ia mencekik lehernya sendiri yang membuat ia makin kesulitan bernapas. Saat Kyo Ga menahan kedua tangan Leila atas instruksi Yuria, entah kenapa ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada Leila sebelum ia datang menyelematkannya sejak Leila melawan pasukan Mikazuki. Sambil berusaha menahan tenaganya agar ia tak memperparah luka di tubuh Leila, Kyo Ga memeluknya erat.

"Leila, tenanglah?! Takkan ada yang menyakitimu disini?! Aku ada disini?! Aku pasti akan melindungimu, tak peduli siapapun yang datang?!", Kyo Ga mengerutkan kening dan mengadu dahi sambil memegang wajah Leila saat ia melihat setengah kesadaran Leila mulai pulih, pupil mata Leila mulai kembali normal, di tengah napasnya yang tersengal, Kyo Ga melihat air mata menetes perlahan dari sepasang mata biru Leila, membuatnya mengecup pelupuk mata Leila sebelum ia kembali mengadu dahi sambil memegang wajah Leila "maafkan aku karena aku tak ada disana saat orang-orang brengsek itu mencelakaimu... tapi aku takkan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu selama kau masih ada di dekatku... karena itu, tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi...".

Setelah mendengar ucapan dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kyo Ga yang terasa menenangkan baginya, Leila memeluknya sambil menangis lega. Selama beberapa saat, Kyo Ga menepuk-nepuk kepala dan punggungnya sebelum Leila kembali tertidur. Saat tubuh Leila terkulai lemas di dekapannya, Kyo Ga segera menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut sebelum ia meminta Yuria untuk memeriksa kondisi Leila dan kalau bisa, membantunya berpakaian.

Melihat reaksi Kyo Ga yang merasa malu, Yuria bersedia meski ia tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kyo Ga yang masih terbilang agak polos "kalian berdua pasti pengantin baru, ya? masih masa malu-malunya, tuh... juga masa paling mesra-mesranya".

Wajah Kyo Ga tambah merah mendengar ucapan Yuria.


	47. Place to Go Home

**Chapter 47 – Place to Go Home**

 _Tempat untuk pulang bukan hanya berupa tempat_

 _Karena keberadaan seseorang bisa menjadi tempat untuk pulang_

* * *

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

Setelah berterima kasih pada Yuria dan Yu Jin, saat badai salju reda, mereka berpisah di tengah jalan.

Melihat Hokuto yang berlari terburu-buru dan terlihat gelisah, Kyo Ga menepuk lehernya pelan "tenanglah, Hokuto... majikanmu dalam bahaya, tapi takkan kubiarkan dia meninggalkan kita... percayalah padaku, kita pasti bisa menyelamatkannya".

Melihat Leila yang demam tinggi, Kyo Ga mendekapnya erat _"bertahanlah, Leila"_.

Kyo Ga bergegas memacu Hokuto dan membawa Leila ke salah satu villa keluarganya, terletak di sebuah lembah dekat Saika. Disana sudah tersedia para pelayan, prajurit, dayang dan dokter yang ia perlukan. Setelah menyerahkan Leila pada tabib dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Leila, Kyo Ga meminta dokter itu untuk menangani Leila yang ia akui sebagai kerabat jauh ibunya. Kyo Ga menyuruh salah satu dari prajuritnya membawa surat yang ia tulis kepada ibunya ke kastil Saika sekaligus mengawal ibunya jika nanti ibunya ingin segera datang kemari. Di suratnya, Kyo Ga menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dan meminta An Ri merahasiakan hal ini untuk sementara, ia juga meminta An Ri menganggap Leila sebagai 'Iris', kerabat jauh mereka. Sesuai perkiraan Kyo Ga, An Ri segera datang secepat mungkin.

Kyo Ga segera bicara empat mata dengan An Ri ketika An Ri tiba "ibu mengerti, kan? nomaden yang seharusnya rekan Leila malah berbalik mencelakainya dan aku tak bisa membiarkan Leila dibawa oleh mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi aku tak bisa selalu ada di tempat dan aku tak tahu lagi siapa yang bisa kupercaya untuk dimintai tolong saat ini".

An Ri menganggukkan kepala "ibu mengerti, biar ibu yang mengurusnya saat kau tak bisa ada disini. Sesuai ucapanmu, selama Leila ada disini, dia akan kita perlakukan sebagai kerabat jauh kita, 'Iris'... sekarang, mana dia?".

"sedang tidur, demamnya masih tinggi sekali", Kyo Ga mengantar An Ri menuju kamar Leila dan menoleh ke belakang "omong-omong, apa ibu memberitahu soal ini pada Tae Jun?".

An Ri menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan "ah...".

Hal ini bukan sengaja dirahasiakan dari Kan Tae Jun, hanya saja saat An Ri mendapat kabar dari Kyo Ga, Tae Jun sedang tak ada di tempat dan An Ri yang panik bergegas menemui Kyo Ga, hanya meninggalkan pesan di secarik kertas.

An Ri menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik kipas dan tertawa kecil "tenang saja, tak perlu khawatir pada adikmu, dia pasti mengerti pesan yang kutinggalkan".

Kyo Ga memicingkan mata, ia tahu betul bahwa itu gelagat ibunya saat sedang mengusili anak-anaknya "sebenarnya pesan macam apa yang ibu tinggalkan?".

"ah, pesan biasa saja, kok... biasa..." sahut An Ri terkekeh.

Kyo Ga menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menutup mata seperti sedang berdoa _"maaf, adikku... kakak tak bisa membantumu kali ini, jadi tabahkan hatimu..."_.

* * *

 **Sementara itu, di kastil Saika...**

"aku pulang, bu~ lho?", Tae Jun membuka kamar An Ri dan menemukan kamar An Ri kosong, yang berarti An Ri sedang tak ada di tempat, ia menemukan secarik kertas di meja dan terkejut saat membaca isinya "EH?!".

Tertulis dengan jelas di secarik kertas itu sebuah pesan singkat yang bertuliskan 'ibu pergi dulu untuk sementara waktu, jangan dicari, bahaya. By : An Ri'.

Saat Tae Jun bertanya kepada salah satu prajurit, rombongan Kyo Ga yang pergi ke kastil Saika sudah kembali tapi Kyo Ga pergi lagi ke suatu tempat dan ia masih belum kembali hingga kini sehingga Tae Jun merasa bingung. Pertama, Kyouka muncul tiba-tiba bersama Mizuki lalu ia, Amitha, Heuk-Chi dan bawahannya diteleport kembali ke kastil Saika secara paksa. Sekarang kakak dan ibunya pergi di saat bersamaan, apa mereka bekerja sama meninggalkannya saat ini? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Merasa ditinggalkan, akhirnya Tae Jun bermain dengan kucing yang ada di kamar ibunya "kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya jadi sedih, ya?".

"itu namanya kesepian, tuan Tae Jun yang menyedihkan" ujar Heuk-Chi dari belakang.

"diam kau, Heuk-Chi?! kau ini ada di pihak siapa, sih?!" pekik Tae Jun.

* * *

Badai salju sudah reda, sehingga Shina bersiap pergi bersama Aruma dan Inukai. Kyouka juga sudah siap mengantar mereka ke wilayah suku api, tapi saat mereka ingin berangkat, Zeno yang juga sudah menyiapkan tasnya meminta mereka membawanya.

" _Zeno, tolong lindungi nona Leila..."_.

Zeno menunjukkan ekspresi dewasa yang kadang ia perlihatkan, teringat bagaimana ekspresi Kayano yang meminta tolong pada Zeno sambil menangis "Zeno sudah berjanji pada Kayano untuk melindungi nona".

Shina menoleh ke arah Aruma dan Inukai yang menganggukkan kepala mereka berdua sebelum ia menganggukkan kepala. Kyouka menghela napas, berdecak pinggang sebelum meminta ke-4 laki-laki ini berpegangan tangan.

* * *

Mungkin akibat shock yang diterima tubuhnya, Leila mengalami demam tinggi setelahnya dan tertidur. Meski ia membuka matanya, sangat sulit baginya untuk menjaga kesadarannya serta menyadari kondisi sekelilingnya dan tetap bangun karena gegar otak yang ia alami sehingga ia terlihat bingung melihat sekelilingnya akibat demam tinggi yang ia alami sebelum ia kembali tertidur, pingsan tepatnya. Saat tertidur, ia sering terbangun akibat mimpi buruk dalam keadaan panik seperti yang ia alami di rumah kayu itu. Ia baru bisa tenang setelah kembali tak sadarkan diri atau kembali tertidur di pelukan Kyo Ga atau An Ri. Rambutnya yang semula hitam legam bahkan berubah menjadi putih bersih seperti salju.

Malam itu, Leila terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah kamar yang redup, hanya ada lentera yang menerangi kamar ini. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing tapi tak separah sebelumnya, ia juga tidak merasa mual dan bisa bernapas lebih lega.

Di tengah pandangannya yang kabur, ia melihat sesosok wanita yang duduk membelakanginya dan ia memanggilnya sambil menarik ujung kimononya "...ibu?".

Terkejut, An Ri menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lega "ah, kau sudah sadar?".

"bagaimana bisa kau salah mengenali ibuku dengan ibumu?" ujar Kyo Ga yang bertopang dagu duduk di sebelah Leila.

"KYA?! Maaf?!", Leila melepaskan tangannya namun karena ia berteriak tiba-tiba, ia kembali batuk-batuk yang membuatnya kembali kesulitan bernafas.

"Kyo~ kenapa kau buat dia terkejut, hah? sampai kesulitan bernapas begitu" gerutu An Ri yang mencubit pipi Kyo Ga tanpa ampun.

"yang anakmu aku atau dia?!" protes Kyo Ga pada perlakuan ibunya yang beda jauh, mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit.

Setelah An Ri menjelaskan pada Leila bahwa mereka menampungnya di villa milik keluarga mereka dengan mengatakan identitas Leila pada semua orang bahwa Leila adalah 'Iris', kerabat jauh An Ri, An Ri memberitahu bahwa mereka terpaksa merahasiakan identitas Leila, mereka tak ingin jika Leila kembali celaka seperti saat kedua pria nomaden itu mencelakainya jika ada yang tahu bahwa Leila dirawat disini.

Leila terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa ini sudah lewat seminggu sejak Leila dibawa kemari, 10 hari sejak ia sadar di rumah kayu itu, dua minggu sejak ia jatuh ke sungai itu dan terpisah dari kakak dan sahabatnya. Kakak dan sahabatnya, keluarganya pasti cemas setengah mati jika tak ada kabar darinya. Ia harus segera kembali menemui mereka, tapi karena bangun tiba-tiba, Leila merasa pusing, rasa sakit menusuk tulang rusuk (depan dan belakang), tulang kering dan tulang punggungnya sehingga ia kembali terjatuh ke tempat tidur.

Untungnya Kyo Ga berhasil menangkap tubuhnya sebelum tubuh Leila membentur lantai yang mungkin akan memperparah lukanya "kau ini... sudah kubilang, jangan bangun dulu, kan?".

"kau bilang itu terakhir kali aku bangun, kan?" gerutu Leila yang matanya terlihat berputar, ia bahkan tak bisa berteriak kesakitan akibat rasa sakit yang menyerangnya tadi saking sakitnya, tapi dari wajahnya yang langsung pucat pasi, An Ri dan Kyo Ga tahu bahwa Leila pasti merasa kesakitan.

Kyo Ga dan An Ri bertukar pandangan setelah mendengar ucapan Leila barusan, berarti Leila tak ingat apa yang terjadi saat ia demam tinggi meski itu tak mengherankan.

Kyo Ga meletakkan Leila kembali ke ranjang dan mengelus kepalanya "tidurlah, demammu masih belum turun".

"tapi kakakku...".

"akan kuminta Tae Jun untuk menghubungi kakakmu, sekarang tidur dan pulihkan kondisimu".

Saat Leila tertidur, An Ri tersenyum lebar "sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu bisa bersikap lembut pada wanita~ selain aku, ya".

Mendengar ucapan An Ri, Kyo Ga memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah "apa ibu mau bilang kalau aku jadi lembek sekarang?".

"tidak, justru ini bagus untukmu... sebab dengan begini, kau bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan menyayangi dan disayangi dan ibu merasa...", An Ri meletakkan kompres ke dahi Leila "dengan Leila berada di sampingmu, kau akan bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang kurang darimu selama ini...".

"apa maksud ibu dengan sesuatu yang kurang dariku selama ini?" tanya Kyo Ga bersungut.

An Ri hanya tersenyum "yang kurang darimu adalah belas kasihan... ibu percaya, kelembutan Leila akan mencairkan es yang ada di dalam hatimu".

* * *

Saat ia bangun ketika Kyo Ga kembali ke Saika dan Leila merasa kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik, Leila bertanya pada An Ri "nyonya, kenapa anda dan jenderal Kyo Ga tetap bersikap baik pada saya? Setelah hal buruk yang saya lakukan pada keluarga anda meski kalian sudah begitu baik pada saya...".

"tidak, Tae Jun sudah cerita semuanya pada kami, Leila... kau tak perlu berpura-pura bersikap jahat di hadapanku lagi", An Ri menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Leila sebelum memegang kedua pipi Leila dan mengadu dahi "mataku tak salah lihat, kau memang benar-benar gadis yang baik... hanya saja, kau harus menanggung takdir yang begitu kejam... aku bisa melihatnya, saat kau menghunuskan pedang ke arah Tae Jun dan Kyo Ga, yang kulihat dan membuatku shock bukan karena aku merasa kau mengkhianatiku tapi karena aku melihat dengan jelas, kesedihan yang besar membuat gadis sebaik dirimu terpaksa mengangkat senjata dan melakukan itu semua... Kyo Ga sudah cerita sedikit yang ia ketahui tentang masa lalumu padaku. Kutegaskan sekarang, ini bukan karena kasihan, tapi karena aku menginginkanmu...".

Leila terkejut mendengar ucapan An Ri "maksud anda?".

An Ri menceritakan tentang adik perempuan Kyo Ga dan Tae Jun yang tak sempat lahir, lalu ia mengelus kepala Leila sambil menatapnya lembut "jika saja anak itu lahir dengan selamat... ia pasti akan seumuran denganmu... mungkin, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dan setelah hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama, aku menginginkanmu dan aku jadi merasa tak bisa... untuk tidak menyayangimu... seolah kau putri kandungku... aku menginginkan seorang anak perempuan sepertimu...".

Kemudian, An Ri memegang kedua pipi Leila sambil tersenyum dengan penuh kelembutan di tengah air matanya "boleh aku memelukmu?".

Air mata Leila ikut menetes saat ia melihat An Ri tersenyum lebar dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang seorang ibu sambil berkata bahwa ia bisa menganggap An Ri sebagai ibunya sendiri dan menganggap rumah mereka sebagai rumahnya sendiri, ia lebih senang jika Leila bisa menjadi putrinya sehingga Leila balas memeluknya sambil menangis dan memanggilnya ibu.

* * *

Malam itu, Kyo Ga baru sampai di villa itu setelah kembali dari Saika untuk menjenguk An Ri dan Leila namun ia menemukan Leila yang berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya sehingga ia berniat kembali menaruh paksa Leila ke tempat tidurnya dengan membopongnya.

"ingat apa kataku? Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bangun?!".

"tapi aku bosan di tempat tidur terus?!" protes Leila yang merasa dirantai di dalam kamar, ia sudah berada di atas ranjang selama lebih dari setengah bulan.

Kyo Ga menghela napas berat, ia menyelimuti tubuh Leila dengan selimut sebelum ia kembali membopong Leila keluar "kalau begitu, kau bisa minta padaku untuk membawamu ke tempat lain untuk mengusir kebosananmu, kan?".

Leila tak tahu harus berkata apa sehingga ia lebih memilih diam saja saat berada di gendongan Kyo Ga, ia masih belum tahu apa yang membuat Kyo Ga menolongnya kali ini meski ia adalah musuhnya. Benar, Kyo Ga sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa Kyo Ga menolongnya bukan karena rasa tanggung jawab, bukan karena rasa kasihan dan Kyo Ga tak ingin melihatnya mati di depan matanya, tapi ia masih belum mengerti, sebenarnya Kyo Ga menganggapnya sebagai apa?

Saat Kyo Ga meletakkannya di dekat jendela yang ada di kamar paling atas bangunan itu, Leila bisa melihat pemandangan dari atas sini dimana ibukota wilayah suku Api, Saika yang terlihat di kejauhan begitu terang benderang di malam hari. Jika ia melihat ke bawah, terlihat kebun di halaman villa yang bertebaran dengan bunga kamelia yang bunga berserakan di atas salju.

"wah, indahnya!?".

Melihat reaksi Leila yang bersemangat seperti anak kecil, Kyo Ga tertawa namun ia menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan tawa ketika Leila mendelik padanya. Leila diam sejenak sebelum ia menghela napas dan tersenyum dengan ekspresi seolah berkata 'apa boleh buat'. Menyadari udara dingin malam ini mungkin agak menusuk dilihat dari tubuh Leila yang bergetar, Kyo Ga duduk di belakang Leila, meletakkan Leila di pangkuannya sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Leila terkejut karena Kyo Ga tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, namun bukan berarti ia tak suka karena kedua lengan yang kokoh dan kekar meski agak kasar itu mendekapnya dengan lembut, membuatnya merasa hangat dan aman. Ia tak seharusnya terlena seperti ini, sehingga ia mempertegas semuanya malam ini.

Leila mendongak dan meraih pipi Kyo Ga "jenderal...".

Dari sorot mata Leila, Kyo Ga tahu ada yang ingin ia bicarakan sehingga Kyo Ga mengecup punggung tangan Leila "aku tak akan mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau padaku jika kau masih memanggilku dengan panggilan formal begitu... bukankah sudah kuberitahu, kau bisa panggil aku dengan sebutan apa saat kita hanya berdua?".

"Kyo, aku serius?!" protes Leila dengan wajah memerah karena serangan mendadak itu.

Kyo Ga terkekeh dan tersenyum simpul "baik, bicaralah".

"kenapa kau menolongku? Maksudku... memang, kau sudah mengatakan alasanmu tapi tetap saja... dilihat dari posisi kita saat ini, kita berdua ini musuh, kan? lantas kenapa kau masih saja menolongku bahkan melindungiku? Dengan kau membawa dan merawatku di fasilitas pribadi milik keluargamu, bukankah tindakanmu ini bisa dianggap sebagai tindakan mencurigakan jika sampai terdengar oleh pihak istana, bahwa kau menolongku, adik dari musuh rajamu?".

"apa tak ada yang pernah bilang padamu bahwa kau ini lemot?", Kyo Ga terkekeh, menggaruk keningnya yang berkedut sebelum mendorong dan membaringkan Leila ke lantai dan mengelus dagu Leila sambil menatapnya dari atas. Sorot mata coklat yang biasanya terlihat begitu tajam dan dingin seperti pisau es kini terlihat begitu tenang dan dipenuhi kesungguhan, yang bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru Leila yang terlihat mengkilap di bawah sinar bulan "aku tak peduli apapun kata orang di sekelilingku, kalaupun hal ini sampai diketahui pihak istana, aku hanya akan balik bertanya pada mereka... apa ada yang salah jika aku menyelamatkan dan melindungi wanita yang kucintai ketika wanita itu meregang nyawa di hadapanku?".

Leila tersentak, menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya "Kyo...".

"ah, kurasa aku sudah gila... kau tak bisa bayangkan betapa takutnya aku ketika aku merasakan tubuhmu yang begitu dingin setelah aku menarikmu keluar dari danau es itu, kan? aku tak bisa bertindak sesuai logikaku lagi setelah itu, karena yang kutahu hanyalah bagaimana caranya aku harus bertindak agar aku tak kehilanganmu...", Kyo Ga menepuk dahinya sebelum melirik ke arah Leila dengan wajah tersipu, menyandarkan tubuh Leila ke bahunya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Leila dan memedang belakang kepala Leila, mengecup kening Leila "aku tak ingin melihatmu terlibat dalam bahaya seperti itu lagi, sebagaimana aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu... aku mencintaimu, Leila... tinggallah denganku, Leila... tetaplah di sampingku dan tinggalkan medan perang yang hanya akan membahayakan nyawamu... aku ingin kau yang menjadi pasangan hidupku... menikahlah denganku, Leila...".

"Kyo, bagiku rumah adalah tempat dimana ada orang-orang yang menunggu kepulangan kita, tempat dimana ada keluarga kita yang menunggu kepulangan kita dan menyambut kedatangan kita dengan hangat dan dengan tangan terbuka. Itulah yang bisa kusebut rumah dan disini bukan rumahku", Leila mengepalkan tangannya sebelum mendongak, menatap Kyo Ga dengan mata berkaca-kaca "aku ingin pulang ke rumahku karena aku merindukan keluargaku... biarkan aku pulang... maafkan aku, aku tak bisa bersamamu saat ini sebab itu sama saja aku mengkhianati keluargaku".

" _aku tak ingin jika terjadi sesuatu padanya saat ia terlibat dalam bahaya ketika aku tak bisa berada di sampingnya, itulah sebabnya aku tak ingin dia jauh dariku dan menyembunyikannya dari siapapun yang mungkin akan membahayakannya... tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memonopolinya untukku sendiri... meski aku tahu bahwa hatimu bukan milikku tapi aku tetap menginginkanmu, Leila... sepantasnya aku mengerti, egois namanya jika aku mengabaikan perasaannya..."_ , Kyo Ga mengerutkan kening saat menggenggam kedua bahu Leila, sebelum ia mendekapkan wajah Leila ke dadanya dengan tangan gemetar "baiklah, aku mengerti... aku akan mengantarmu pada keluargamu dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama kau menghilang".

"tapi jangan katakan hubungan kita, Kyo... aku tak ingin jika ada keluargaku yang berusaha membunuhmu jika ia tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kita, terutama kakakkku... bisa-bisa dia akan langsung membunuhmu".

Kyo Ga terkekeh, ia merasa memang itu yang akan dilakukan Hak jika ia tahu selama ini Leila sengaja ia sembunyikan darinya "baik, aku bisa beranggapan tak terjadi apapun di antara kita, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi jika kau memintaku menganggap bahwa perasaan ini tak pernah ada sama sekali, kau mengerti? sebab jika sekali saja kau menyadari perasaanmu, sudah terlambat untuk menghentikannya".

" _benar, aku pun mencintaimu... entah sejak kapan, aku telah jatuh hati padamu... aku mengerti bahwa itu tak bisa menjadi kata-kataku saat ini, tapi..."_ , Leila memeluknya dan menangis, ia tahu kesempatan seperti ini takkan terjadi lagi, meskipun mungkin di masa depan mereka tidak akan bisa bersama, setidaknya ia takkan menyesal di masa depan karena ia telah memilih untuk jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

Menyadari Leila menangis tanpa ia ketahui alasannya, Kyo Ga mengelus wajahnya "Leila?".

"Kyo, aku tahu ini permintaan yang egois... bahkan bisa dibilang ceroboh... meski hanya sekali, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bersatu dengan orang yang kucintai... sayangnya, aku memang tak sempat menjalaninya saat bersama mendiang Takahiro... tapi tampaknya aku bisa melakukannya saat bersamamu...", Leila tersenyum di tengah air matanya saat memegang pipi Kyo Ga "kau bisa memilikiku malam ini, Kyo".

Kyo Ga mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi ia tak mengerti alasan Leila memintanya "tapi kenapa... Leila, aku tak seharusnya...".

Ucapan Kyo Ga terpotong karena Leila menciumnya, Kyo Ga terbelalak dibuatnya.

"aku mencintaimu, Kyo...", Leila tersenyum, di matanya terpancar cinta dan ketulusan yang berpadu dengan kepasrahan dan kesedihan akan perpisahan yang akan datang cepat atau lambat "tetaplah bersamaku dan peluk aku dengan erat, hanya untuk malam ini, sebab besok pagi akan menjadi fajar perpisahan bagi kita...".

Kyo Ga memegang kedua pipi Leila "...apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?".

Leila mengangguk sebelum menutup kedua matanya "aku tak keberatan... lakukan".

Kyo Ga mendongak dan menghela napas "ah... kurasa aku dan kau sudah sama-sama gila".

Meski pasti ada anggota keluarga mereka yang setuju dengan hubungan mereka berdua, tetap tak semudah itu mengingat posisi keduanya saat ini. Keduanya yang memiliki logika dan otak yang cerdas mengerti hal itu dengan baik, tapi pada akhirnya perasaan tak bisa disalahkan. Kyo Ga adalah Jenderal suku Api Kerajaan Kouka saat ini, 'kepala' suku Api saat ini yang berusaha memperbaiki kebobrokan suku Api serta membangun kembali kepercayaan dari suku lain dan pihak kerajaan setelah apa yang terjadi selama masa pemerintahan suku Api di tangan ayahnya. Ini merupakan masa-masa yang sulit bagi Kyo Ga dan ia ingin Leila bisa mendampinginya, ia menginginkan Leila berada di sampingnya, bukan hanya pada saat sulitnya tapi juga pada saat suksesnya sebagai pendamping hidupnya karena ia terlanjur mencintainya. Tapi ia tahu betul dan ia mengerti, jika memaksakan kehendak pada pasangannya, itu bukan cinta tapi keegoisan semata sehingga setelah ia jujur tentang perasaannya pada Leila, ia hanya akan menerima jika Leila menerimanya atau menolak dan memilih berpisah.

Leila pun demikian, sebenarnya ia ingin mendampingi Kyo Ga terlebih setelah apa yang An Ri katakan dan setelah apa yang diakui Kyo Ga padanya, ia tidak ingin meninggalkannya agar ia bisa mendukungnya dan membantunya, bukan hanya di saat sulitnya tapi juga di saat suksesnya selama sisa hidupnya hingga kematian memisahkan mereka tapi ia tahu dan ia mengerti betul bahwa ia tak bisa melakukannya, tidak selama Kyo Ga berada di pihak Soo Won sementara ia berada di pihak Yona. Mereka adalah musuh dan terlepas dari posisinya sebagai putri kerajaan Gujarat yang menghilang, ia tak ingin hubungannya dengan Kyo Ga membuat rahasia dari garis keturunannya terkuak yang mungkin akan menyebabkan Kyo Ga dan keluarga mereka, bahkan kerajaan Kouka terlibat masalah dengan kerajaan Gujarat terlebih jika mereka tahu mengenai kematian Yasmine di kerajaan Kouka tahun lalu.

Di atas segalanya, ada mitos (menurut Maya) atau lebih tepatnya kutukan (menurut Yasmine dan Leila) dimana para wanita yang terlahir sebagai 'bunga' dengan tanda lahir yang berbentuk bunga pada salah satu bagian tubuh mereka akan menanggung sebuah kutukan dimana pria yang mereka cintai akan mati mendahului mereka atau cinta pertama mereka takkan terwujud. Meskipun Maya mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa itu hanya mitos, tidak bagi Leila dan Yasmine yang harus kehilangan cinta pertama mereka berdua karena mengalami perpisahan yang pahit akibat kematian. Leila tidak ingin jika kelak Kyo Ga juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan mendiang Takahiro, itu sebabnya ia memilih untuk berpisah.

Ketika fajar menyingsing, Kyo Ga membangunkan Leila "fajar sudah tiba...".

Leila mengucek matanya sebelum mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas "bawa aku keluar".

* * *

Sementara itu, setelah berhari-hari mencari lokasi Leila dari desa ke desa, mereka tiba di desa terakhir yang belum mereka periksa dan hasilnya pun nihil.

Melihat Inukai menggelengkan kepala, Aruma berjongkok sambil menundukkan kepala setelah menghela napas panjang "bukan disini juga?".

"kau yakin, ini lokasi terakhir yang mungkin ditempati Leila?" tanya Shina pada Aruma dan Inukai.

"atau mungkin masih ada beberapa lokasi yang tertinggal?" gumam Zeno.

"bocah, hidungmu tak tersumbat, kan?" tanya Aruma.

"memangnya aku anjing?!" pekik Inukai yang tersentak dan berlari ke suatu arah.

Zeno, Shina dan Aruma berlari mengikuti Inukai dan tertegun saat Inukai berlari menghampiri Kyo Ga yang turun dari kudanya sambil membopong Leila yang tak sadarkan diri. Inukai yang merasa sangat lega melihat Leila selamat, memeluknya erat sambil menangis setelah Kyo Ga berlutut di depannya tanpa menurunkan Leila dari dekapannya.

"jadi kau yang membawanya selama ini?" geram Shina.

"Seiryuu", Zeno meminta Shina mundur sambil menahannya dan menganggukkan kepala pada Aruma.

Aruma mengangguk, menghampiri Kyo Ga "bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?".

Sesuai permintaan Leila, Kyo Ga memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Leila "jika kau memang ketua mereka dan jika Leila memang bagian dari keluarga kalian, kenapa nomaden menyerang Leila bahkan berusaha membunuhnya? apa jadinya jika aku tak kebetulan lewat situ?".

Aruma terkekeh "kebetulan lewat, hah?".

Setelah Aruma menjelaskan perpecahan yang ada di suku Nomaden sendiri, wajar jika mereka dari pihak oposisi mengincar kalung Leila dan membahayakan nyawa Leila karena Leila yang pada awalnya mengusulkan sistem kekeluargaan yang dijalankan suku Nomaden saat ini.

"terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu... sekarang, bisa kembalikan Leila pada kami? keluarganya menunggunya dengan cemas di rumah" pinta Shina.

Sebelum Kyo Ga menyerahkan Leila ke tangan Shina, Aruma bertanya "tapi kenapa kau malah menolong Leila? Apa untungnya itu bagimu?".

"meski dia musuhku, aku tak serendah itu sampai membiarkan ada wanita yang mati terbunuh di depan mataku... kulakukan ini bukan hanya karena balas budi atas pertolongannya pada kita berdua di tengah longsor itu, bukan karena tanggung jawab atau kasihan...", Kyo Ga menepis poni Leila dari keningnya, pandangan matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari Leila dan setelah ia mengecup kening Leila, Kyo Ga segera memunggungi mereka semua untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah "tapi karena dialah tempat hatiku berpulang...".

"oi, balik sini?!" ujar Aruma mengacungkan tombaknya "bisa-bisanya kau menyerangnya saat ia tak sadar begitu?!".

"kondisinya belum pulih dan dia memaksaku untuk mencari keluarganya karena ia bersikeras untuk pulang ke rumah dimana keluarganya menunggu, sebaiknya kalian cepat atau demamnya akan lebih parah" ujar Kyo Ga melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang sebelum ia naik ke atas kudanya dan pergi meninggaklan tempat itu.

"paman Zeno, kenapa mataku ditutupi dari tadi?" tanya Inukai pada Zeno yang menutupi kedua matanya sejak sebelum Kyo Ga mengecup kening Leila.

"Inukai, berapa usiamu?" tanya Zeno.

"eh? 15 tahun, sih".

"karena itu, jawaban pertanyaanmu, karena kau masih di bawah umur..." jawab Zeno.

* * *

Saat Leila terbangun, ia terkejut melihat sorot mata khawatir dari keluarga, sahabat dan teman-temannya yang menatapnya dari atas meski ekspresinya yang poker face tak berubah.

Setelah mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, ia balik menatap mereka kebingungan "...kakak? ini dimana? WOAH!?".

Leila terkejut karena Hak menariknya dan memeluknya erat hingga ia kesulitan bernapas. Yona ikut memeluk Leila dari belakang sedangkan teman-teman mereka memeluk Leila bergantian, menyambut kembali kepulangan Leila.

"dasar bodoh?! kau hilang selama satu bulan?! Terakhir kali kami melihatmu adalah saat kau tertusuk dan menghilang bagai asap dari hadapan kami?! kami bahkan sempat mengira kalau kau sudah pergi menyusul Yasmine, tahu?! kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku jika kau bahkan ikut mengorbankan dirimu dan mati menyusul Yasmine secepat itu?! jangan lakukan itu lagi!?" bentak Hak sambil memegangi kedua bahu Leila dan mengguncang tubuh saudara kembarnya.

"benar!? jangan gunakan jurus bunuh diri itu lagi!? jangan mencoba atau bahkan berpikir untuk mengorbankan dirimu lagi?!" tambah Yona terisak.

"Shina, Zeno, Aruma dan Inukai mencarimu selama seminggu lebih sampai akhirnya mereka bisa menemukanmu, tahu!? kau ini bikin kami cemas saja?!" pekik Yun.

"kalian tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kija menyeka air matanya.

"yah, kalau apa yang ingin kami katakan sudah dikatakan oleh Hak semua, kami harus bicara apalagi?" ujar Jae Ha terkekeh.

Merasakan kehangatan dari teman-temannya, tanpa terasa membuat air mata Leila menetes. Ini sempat membuat mereka semua terkejut dan heran sebab Leila tidak pernah lagi menangis di hadapan mereka selain saat mereka melihat Leila menangis untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya ketika Yasmine meninggal.

"aku pulang..." ujar Leila tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya "maaf, aku sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir, aku janji takkan mengulanginya lagi... tapi aku senang... karena aku tahu, masih ada keluargaku yang begitu menyayangiku...".

Mendengar ucapan Leila, mereka kembali memeluknya bersamaan "Leila~".

"bagus... sebab, jika kau tak menyesali perbuatanmu kali ini, akan kuseret kau ke hadapan ibu, biar ibu yang memarahimu nanti" angguk Hak yang melipat tangan.

"eh?! jangan, dong..." pinta Leila.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okay, ini adalah akhir dari Winter Arc yang berfokus pada apa yang terjadi saat musim dingin sekitar tiga tahun terakhir, dimana tahun pertama adalah saat Yasmine berhasil membalaskan dendam kematian adik-adiknya dan Khali pada Karma, tahun kedua saat Yasmine meninggal dunia (RIP Yasmine huhuhu T^T maaf nak), dan tahun terakhir adalah saat Leila menghilang selama kurang lebih sebulan.

Next Arc adalah Arc terakhir.


	48. Violation

**Chapter 48 – Violation**

 _Sesuatu telah dilanggar_

 _Di suatu tempat dan waktu yang tak terkira_

 _Entah berbuah karunia atau bencana_

* * *

 **.**

 **Dragon Return Home Arc**

 **.**

Musim dingin berakhir, berganti dengan musim semi dimana bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran. Dua bulan pasca Leila menghilang selama satu bulan pada awal musim dingin, mereka semua baru meninggalkan desa Hakuryuu pada awal musim semi, mereka memang sengaja menunggu musim dingin berakhir karena mempertimbangkan kondisi Leila, ditambah mereka membawa Lian Hua yang belum genap setahun dalam perjalanan mereka.

Siang itu sebelum ia menyusui Lian Hua di tenda, Yona mengajak Hak karena ia ingin bicara dengannya "apa tidak sebaiknya kita kunjungi nyonya Maya sekaligus kita minta Kayano untuk memeriksa kondisi Leila?".

Hak merasa mungkin itu ide bagus. Meski semua luka di tubuh Leila sudah sembuh total berkat perawatan yang ia dapatkan dari Yun dan dokter ahli di desa Hakuryuu, mereka merasa kondisi Leila tak bisa dikatakan pulih sepenuhnya.

"Yun sudah memastikan bahwa semua lukanya sudah sembuh, tapi tetap saja aku merasa akhir-akhir ini, wajah Leila seperti orang sakit".

Jelas saja Yona menyadarinya, seperti siang ini sebelum mereka memutuskan berkemah, Shina yang berada paling belakang memanggil mereka, meminta mereka menunggu sambil menahan Leila yang terduduk lemas. Leila berusaha menutupinya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya merasa pusing dan agak lelah, ia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja setelah ia beristirahat sebentar sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. Terlepas dari wajah pucat pasi Leila yang Yun curigai sebagai akibat anemia, Yun menemukan area berwarna kebiruan atau keunguan pada permukaan kulit Leila seperti memar dan suhu tubuh Leila agak panas sehingga mereka segera mencari tanah lapang terdekat untuk mereka jadikan sebagai tempat berkemah.

"kejadian tadi siang membuatku cemas... kurasa sebaiknya untuk sementara kita tinggalkan dia di tempat ibu untuk sementara sampai kondisinya pulih. Jika setelah ia diperiksa oleh Kayano, kondisinya memang tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan..." ujar Hak menaruh Lian Hua ke pangkuannya sambil membantu Yona mengikat Obi pakaiannya setelah ia selesai menyusui Lian Hua, mengecup kening Lian Hua yang ia gendong sebelum mengecup kening Yona "meski kurasa ia pasti takkan suka dengan keputusan kita ini".

Yona menghela napas sebelum menggendong Lian Hua "karena dia keras kepala sepertimu".

* * *

Malamnya, Leila yang baru sadar keluar dari tenda ketika mereka sedang makan malam. Yun menyodorkan minuman yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Leila, namun Leila menolaknya saat Yun menyodorkan makanan padanya.

"kau baru makan sekali hari ini tadi pagi dan itupun cuma setengahnya karena setengahnya kau berikan pada Shina, kan? jangan dikira aku tak melihatnya!? aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus makan sesuatu agar kau cepat pulih" ujar Yun menyodorkan bubur pada Leila "atau kau tak mau makan masakanku lagi?".

"bukan, mana mungkin aku menolak masakanmu yang enak, tapi...", Leila menutupi mulutnya sambil mengayunkan tangan sebelum memalingkan wajahnya "rasanya pusing dan mual, jadi... aku tak selera makan...".

"biar sedikit, makanlah... atau perlu disuapi olehku atau salah satu dari kami?" ujar Hak yang melempar pandangan pada Shina.

"tidak perlu, memangnya aku anak kecil?" sahut Leila tersipu sebelum menyambar mangkuk makan malamnya yang disodorkan oleh Yun.

Namun hanya beberapa suap, setelah menyodorkan mangkuknya pada Shina, Leila berlari ke balik pohon dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya hari ini. Setelah Shina yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya saat ia muntah menggendongnya kembali ke perkemahan, Hak merasa ini tak bisa dibiarkan lagi dan Yun setuju dengannya.

"suka atau tidak, kita pergi ke tempat ibu dan minta Kayano untuk memeriksamu. Jika Kayano mendiagnosa bahwa kau tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan atau harus istirahat sejenak, kami tak akan mendengar rengekanmu kali ini. Kau harus tinggal di tempat ibu untuk sementara waktu, sampai kau pulih, mengerti?".

Leila merasa tersudut, ia tak punya pilihan lain, ia tak bisa menolak lebih lanjut meski selama ini ia bisa menghindar tiap kali Yun dan yang lain memintanya memeriksakan diri ke dokter, tapi kali ini ia tak bisa menolak lagi sebab sama saja ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada mereka semua, tentang apa yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

* * *

Begitu mereka tiba di kediaman Maya, Yona dan yang lain menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Leila sehingga Maya menarik Leila ke kamarnya bersama Kayano yang memeriksanya setelah Kayano menitipkan Sorano pada Zeno. Tak mereka sangka, tiba-tiba...

"kenapa kau bisa begitu ceroboh?! Dasar bodoh!?".

Tak seperti biasanya mereka mendengar Maya meninggikan suara begini sehingga Hak disusul Yona yang lain mengecek kondisi Maya yang saat ini tengah bersama Leila.

Saat melihat Hak, Maya segera mencengkram baju Hak dan menampar Hak bolak balik "sudah ibu bilang, jaga adikmu baik-baik!? Bagaimana caranya kau menjaga adikmu sampai dia...".

"ibu, maafkan aku!? jangan salahkan Hak, itu semua salahku!?" isak Leila memeluk Maya dari belakang.

Hak dan yang lain terlalu terkejut sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa, mereka tak pernah melihat Maya semarah ini sebelumnya.

Maya melepaskan cengkramannya dari Hak sebelum berbalik menghampiri Leila, memegangi kedua bahunya sambil duduk di depannya "kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan dan ada hal yang seharusnya tak kau lakukan sebagai wanita!? aku marah dan kecewa padamu bukan karena apa yang terlanjur kau perbuat tapi aku tidak ingat pernah mendidik putriku menjadi wanita yang bisa dengan mudahnya melepaskan apa yang tak seharusnya kau lepaskan?! Dimana harga diri dan kehormatanmu sebagai wanita, Leila!?".

"maaf, aku mengerti jika ibu merasa kecewa atau marah padaku, tapi aku tak menyesalinya?!".

Amarahnya memuncak, setelah Maya menampar Leila, Hak yang terkejut menahan Maya dari belakang karena baru kali ini ia melihat ibunya begitu keras terhadap Leila "ibu, hentikan?!".

"tidak dengan cara seperti ini, Leila?! tak seharusnya kau lakukan hal itu?!", Maya menepis kedua tangan Hak yang menahannya sebelum kembali memegangi bahu Leila "kau mengerti resiko macam apa yang harus kau tanggung, kan? kau yang berbuat dan kau yang bertanggung jawab...".

Setelah Leila menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memegangi pipinya, Maya memeluknya saat melihat air mata menetes dari kedua mata Leila. Setelah Maya melonggarkan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Leila, terlihat amarahnya belum reda dalam sehingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Leila dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

"kita bicarakan langkah yang harus kita ambil selanjutnya besok saja, sekarang istirahatlah dan jangan berpikir yang macam-macam" sahut Maya menutup pintu kamarnya agak keras. Setelah menutup pintu dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu, Maya menutupi kedua matanya dan menghela napas berat "benar-benar... setelah Yasmine, sekarang kau, Leila?".

Sementara itu, Kayano mendekap Leila yang menangis ke dadanya dan menggelengkan kepala saat yang lain menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya "tolong, kita bicarakan besok saja... bisa?".

Melihat sorot mata dan air mata Leila yang menangis di dekapan Kayano, Zeno meminta yang lain untuk istirahat dulu malam ini dan mendiskusikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi besok saja. Kayano mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti, berterima kasih atas tindakan cepat suaminya. Zeno mengangguk, meski terlihat jelas kecemasan di matanya, ia tahu betul sorot mata serta air mata Leila saat ini, terlihat jelas perasaan takut dan malu karena sadar kalau dirinya bersalah yang ia tujukan pada Maya.

* * *

 _Keesokan paginya..._

"KYAAA!? NYONYA?! CELAKA?!".

Seluruh penghuni di kediaman Maya saat ini terbangun karena mendengar suara teriakan dari kamar Leila.

Zeno membuka pintu keras-keras "Kayano?! Ada apa?".

"nona Leila hilang dari kamarnya?! Kiri, anjing peliharaannya bahkan barang-barang miliknya juga hilang?!" ujar Kayano menyodorkan sebuah kertas "yang ada hanya surat ini".

Maya mengerutkan kening setelah membaca surat dari Leila itu.

" _maafkan aku, ibu... setelah Yasmine, satu-satunya putrimu saat ini kembali membuatmu malu atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Meski begitu, seperti yang kukatakan, aku tak menyesalinya sama sekali sebab biar bagaimanapun, aku mencintainya dan sudah terlalmbat bagiku saat aku terlanjur menyadari perasaanku. Aku tak peduli meski akan dianggap bodoh atau tak tahu malu tapi aku tak ingin kehilangannya seperti aku harus kehilangan Takahiro. Itu sebabnya, meski kami tak bisa bersama, setidaknya biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas nyawa yang tumbuh di dalam diriku karena setengah jiwa raga yang terbentuk di dalam tubuhku adalah miliknya, dari pria yang kucintai saat ini. Jangan mencariku, aku pasti bisa mengurus diriku sendiri karena aku tak sendirian"_.

"dasar bodoh!?", Maya meninju kepalan tangannya ke dinding setelah meremas surat Leila di tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Shina setelah Hak dan yang lain meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi "Seiryuu Shina, mata naga yang kau miliki membuatmu bisa melihat isi tubuh manusia, kan? karena itu, kau pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas isi perut Leila... pertanyaanku, berapa bulan?".

"...berdasarkan pertumbuhan Lian Hua saat ia masih ada di dalam perut Yona, dari ukurannya, sudah dua bulan...", Shina mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepala "...maafkan aku, tapi Leila melarangku bicara pada kalian, tentang fakta bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung...".

Hak terbelalak "maksudmu... Leila hamil 2 bulan? Dan kau tutupi semua itu dari kami selama ini, Shina!?".

"Hak", Yona menggenggam lengan Hak dan menggelengkan kepala.

Hak menghela napas dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Shina "maaf, Shina... aku tidak menyalahkanmu atau marah padamu, hanya saja ini semua membuatku terkejut... padahal aku sudah berjanji pada mendiang ayah untuk menjaga adikku tapi pada kenyataannya... aku benar-benar kakak yang tak berguna".

"kau, Leila dan Yasmine sama saja... sama-sama keras kepala dan selalu berusaha menanggung semua beban kalian seorang diri tanpa menghiraukan perasaan orang lain... aku mengerti, itu kalian lakukan karena kalian tak ingin merepotkan orang lain tapi setidaknya pikirkan perasaan orang lain yang menyayangi kalian... justru sikap kalian yang seperti ini yang membuat orang-orang di sekeliling kalian mencemaskan kalian", Maya melipat tangan dan menghela napas, ia berbalik dan menunjuk keluar "cepat cari adikmu dan seret dia pulang kemari?! tak seharusnya dia berkelana dalam kondisi hamil seperti itu?!".

"anu, maaf jika terkesan memperkeruh suasana... tapi bukankah ada yang lebih berbahaya?" ujar Fuyo mengangkat tangan dan mengingatkan mereka tentang kabar yang diberitahu Inukai dan Amitha tentang persekutuan antara nomaden pihak oposisi dan sisa anggota kuil Sakura Merah serta rencana berbahaya yang ingin mereka lakukan "masalahnya, Leila masuk dalam salah satu daftar target mereka selain aku...".

"kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi?! cepat kita cari Leila?!" ujar Yona.

"kalau Leila sudah ketemu, terus mau ibu apakan?" tanya Hak.

"mau memaksanya buka mulut tentang siapa yang menghamilinya?" tanya Mulan.

"kalau itu, aku sudah tahu... kau tak lupa kemampuanku, kan?", benar, dengan kekuatan Maya yang bisa mengetahui isi hati seseorang termasuk masa lalu seseorang hanya dengan memeluk orang itu, Maya sudah tahu semua yang terjadi saat ia memeluk Leila "tentu saja, itu termasuk alasan kenapa dia tutup mulut... salah satunya, ia tak mau jika kakek dan kakaknya tersayang membunuh pria yang berani membuatnya hamil di luar nikah".

"oh... jadi, apa rencana ibu terhadap pria itu?" tanya Hak dengan aura gelap di sekeliling tubuh disertai aura membunuh yang dahsyat di tengah seringainya yang mengerikan.

"pria itu ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Leila, pria itu berhak tahu dan memutuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada anak dalam kandungan Leila. Jika pria itu tak mau tanggung jawab, aku akan membawa Leila kembali kemari dan membantunya mengasuh anaknya. Memangnya dia tahu bagaimana mengasuh anak? aku tak ragu kalau dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri tapi tetap saja dia belum tahu apa-apa tentang mengasuh dan merawat anak...", Maya mengangkat bahu sebelum menunjuk Hak dan yang lain "intinya, setelah kalian temukan Leila, seret dia ke hadapanku dan akan kubawa dia ke tempat lelaki yang menghamilinya untuk memberitahu pria itu".

"jika pria itu tak mau tanggung jawab, ibu jangan salahkan aku jika dia mati di tanganku, ya?" ujar Hak mengelus mata tombak Tsu Quan Dao dengan kain.

Yona memeluk Hak dari belakang "sayang, hentikan?! kau akan membuat Leila menangis!? belum tentu juga pria itu orang jahat, kan? bagaimana jika ia tak tahu tentang bayi di kandungan Leila?".

"putri, anda pikir pria baik-baik akan melakukan hubungan di luar nikah?" pekik Kija sebelum menggenggam erat belatinya "mohon maaf, tapi kali ini saya setuju dengan Hak, jika pria itu bahkan tak layak menjadi pendamping nona Leila...".

"sebelumnya... aku memang punya kecurigaan, tapi bisa jelaskan siapa kira-kira pria yang telah berani membuat Leila hamil di luar nikah?" tanya Yun menautkan alis.

Maya menghela napas sebelum membuka mata "Kan Kyo Ga, Jenderal suku Api saat ini. Dan penyebab utama Leila tutup mulut soal kehamilannya, adalah karena ia memikirkan laki-laki itu... dasar anak bodoh...".

"sekarang bagaimana? kita akan kesulitan menemukan jejaknya jika Leila pergi menggunakan Hokuto..." tanya Jae Ha menjentikkan jari, tiba-tiba mendapat ide dan menoleh ke arah Fuyo "sayang, kau ikut denganku ke Kekaisaran Kai?! Kita tanya kelompok nomaden?!".

"ide bagus?! Kenapa tak terpikir olehku?" gumam Fuyo menepuk tangan.

* * *

"Kiri, ayo kita pergi", Leila menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan sedih, ia menaikkan Kiri ke atas Hokuto sebelum melaju ke udara _"maafkan aku, ibu, kakak... meski harus seorang diri... tidak, aku sudah tak seorang diri... karena itu, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kulakukan... siapa yang menanam, dia yang menuai akibatnya, lagipula... aku tidak bisa mengatakan kehamilanku pada Kyo Ga karena itu hanya akan merepotkannya... atau bahkan membahayakannya..."_.


	49. Blue Rose

**Chapter 49 – Blue Rose**

 _Mawar biru yang berduri_

 _Mekar dengan indah_

 _Meski di tengah penderitaan_

 _Layaknya ketidakmungkinan_

* * *

 **.**

 **Dragon Return Home Arc**

 **.**

 **~ Kuuto ~**

 **.**

 **~ Kastil Hiryuu ~**

 **.**

Setelah melaporkan apa yang terjadi di awal musim dingin lalu di daerahnya (tentu saja tanpa menyebutkan apa yang terjadi pada Leila), Soo Won memuji Kyo Ga atas penanganannya serta tindakannya yang cepat untuk informasi yang ia berikan pada mereka.

Setelah rapat berakhir, Joon Gi menoleh ke arah Tae Woo "Lily berpesan padaku, katanya dia menunggumu di tempat biasa".

"oh... terima kasih, Jenderal Joon Gi" angguk Tae Woo sambil mengelus lehernya sebelum ia menyadari tatapan mata Joo Doh, Soo Won, Keishuk serta Geun Tae yang menyeringai di balik punggungnya sehingga ia menoleh ke arah mereka "apa? kalau ada yang ingin anda sekalian katakan, katakan saja".

"ah, tidak... rasanya kalian berdua makin dekat?" ujar Soo Won tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"kau tak keberatan jika putrimu diambil olehnya, Joon Gi?" tanya Geun Tae menautkan alis.

"...", Joon Gi menghela napas sebelum memalingkan wajah "ah, mungkin ini dilema seorang ayah... tak peduli betapa besar rasa sayangmu padanya, jika kau punya anak perempuan, suatu saat pada akhirnya dia akan diambil laki-laki lain".

"tolong jangan bicara dengan kesan seolah aku akan menculik atau membawa putrimu?!", Tae Woo berdecak pinggang sebelum menghela napas, bergumam dengan wajah tersipu "...tidak secepat ini jika aku saja belum tahu seperti apa perasaannya padaku".

"seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa yang ia rasakan padamu, kan? seperti apa perasaannya padamu dan apa yang ia pikirkan tentangmu, dia menganggapmu sebagai apa... bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu tentang putriku sementara kalian berdua sudah melakukan 'hal itu' malam itu di Fuuga?" sahut Joon Gi tajam setelah mendengar gumaman Tae Woo.

" _oh, sial!? Siapa yang memberitahunya..."_ , Tae Woo bisa merasakan sorot mata yang terasa menusuk punggungnya dari belakang, tepatnya dari Jenderal lain sehingga ia berniat kabur dari tempat itu secepat mungkin tapi sayangnya Geun Tae menahannya.

Sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada Soo Won, Geun Tae pun mendesaknya karena kata-kata Joon Gi yang bisa membuat siapapun salah paham "ayo, mengakulah, nak?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan nona Lily!?".

"kami hanya berciuman?! Efek alkohol?! Lagipula Lily langsung kabur dari kamarku setelah kami berciuman?! Dia datang ke kamarku hanya untuk mengantarkan makan malamku?!" ujar Tae Woo membela diri dan merasa disudutkan.

"ayah, berhenti menggodanya, dan yang dikatakan Tae Woo itu benar... lagipula Tae Woo tak pernah sembarangan menjamah wanita, ia selalu berhati-hati seolah ada dinding di antara kami dan memperlakukanku dengan hati-hati, dia tak pernah bersikap kasar atau memaksaku apalagi menjamahku" sahut Lily yang muncul dari belakang Joon Gi, menjitak kepala Joon Gi sebelum mengerutkan kening "seperti katanya, hubungan kami saat ini hanya sampai ciuman".

"dari reaksinya yang polos saja ketahuan, ayah hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit" sahut Joon Gi terkekeh sebelum memunggungi mereka "ayah sedikit kesepian, karena sekarang kau selalu memikirkannya dan membicarakannya padaku dan ibumu... kurasa tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kau diambil olehnya, tapi ayah heran karena bisa-bisanya kalian berdua berciuman tapi kalian berdua masih mempertanyakan perasaan satu sama lain dan tak berani bertanya satu sama lain sehingga seolah kalian hanya main-main atau menyembunyikan perasaan satu sama lain sedangkan jelas-jelas kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama?".

Geun Tae terkekeh "playing hard-to-get, huh?".

"ayah?! jangan dibocorkan?!" pekik Lily dengan wajah memerah.

Tae Woo berdehem sebelum menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu merah "...bisa kita bicara?".

Lily mengangguk dengan wajah memerah "kita ke tempat biasa".

"seperti katamu, mereka berdua tinggal menunggu waktu saja... bukan begitu, bocah suku api?" ujar Geun Tae menepuk bahu Kyo Ga.

Kyo Ga terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Geun Tae "oh, maaf?! Apa yang anda katakan barusan, jenderal Geun Tae?".

Geun Tae menautkan alis "tak sepertimu saja, bengong begitu... apa yang kau pikirkan?".

Soo Won dan Joo Doh juga merasa bahwa selain saat bekerja seperti saat rapat, Kyo Ga sering melamunkan sesuatu seolah pikirannya kemana-mana, hatinya tak ada disini meski tubuhnya ada disini. Tak seperti Soo Won yang menanyakan kesehatannya atau Joo Doh yang curiga ini ada hubungannya dengan situasi di Kouka yang kembali memanas akibat berita tentang kaum nomaden dan sisa anggota kuil Sakura merah yang membentuk aliansi atau proyek rahasia yang kini tengah digarap mereka, Geun Tae justru menggoda Kyo Ga dengan mengatakan bahwa bisa jadi itu karena masalah pribadi seperti hubungannya dengan wanita.

"kalau tak salah, penari yang cantik dari Kekaisaran Kai yang membantu kita itu... Iris, kan?".

"kenapa tahu-tahu anda menyinggung Iris? Ini tak ada hubungannya dengannya" sahut Kyo Ga berhasil mengelak setelah Tae Jun datang menjemputnya karena kondisi kesehatan ibu mereka tak begitu baik dan mereka ingin mencari obat untuk ibu mereka di wilayah suku Air.

Soo Won mendoakan kesehatan ibu mereka saat Kyo Ga pamit bersama Tae Jun. Sebenarnya kondisi kesehatan ibu mereka memburuk setelah ia memulangkan Leila dan Kyo Ga tahu apa penyebabnya melamun akhir-akhir ini, seperti kata Geun Tae, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Leila sejak apa yang terjadi malam itu.

* * *

Melihat Leila menangis di dekapannya, Kyo Ga memeluk dan mengecup keningnya "kenapa menangis? sakit?".

"sakit sekali... ditambah kita melakukannya saat kondisi tubuhku belum pulih benar, ini nekad namanya..." gerutu Leila menutupi dadanya dengan selimut.

"maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Mungkin harusnya aku menolak saat kau memintaku barusan?" ujar Kyo Ga merenggangkan pelukannya sebelum bertopang dagu.

Leila menggelengkan kepala dan menggenggam lengan Kyo Ga "bukan itu yang membuatku menangis, hanya saja aku merasa... ada sesuatu yang lepas dariku malam ini, entah apa dan itu membuatku merasa merindukan sesuatu... sesuatu yang kosong dalam diriku selama ini terasa terpenuhi, itu sebabnya aku menangis".

* * *

Sekali kau merasakan tubuh wanita, kau akan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda terutama jika kau berada di dekat wanita itu. Kyo Ga ingat betul ucapan ayahnya, Kyo Ga yang dulu bukan pria yang nekad berbuat begitu pada wanita yang belum ia nikahi. Ia memang sudah melamar Leila meski Leila menolaknya, tapi entah apa yang merasukinya malam itu, ia tak sepantasnya menjamah Leila tanpa menikahinya terlebih dahulu tapi melihat sosok Leila yang begitu indah malam itu layaknya bunga yang mekar dan terang benderang di tengah kegelapan, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang sempat ia kira takkan bisa ia rasakan lagi, membuatnya tak tahan dan ia tak bisa menolak untuk tidak memeluknya malam itu. Ia merasa ibunya atau kakak Leila pasti akan berusaha membunuhnya jika mereka tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Leila.

Kyo Ga menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia menatap langit biru di malam hari serta dinginnya angin yang bertiup malam ini mengingatkannya pada Leila malam itu _"Leila... harus kusebut sebagai apa... getaran dan rasa kesepian dalam hatiku ini? apa ini bukti bahwa aku merindukanmu?"_.

Di tengah jalan, Kyo Ga merasa heran saat menyadari bahwa mereka saat ini justru tengah pergi menuju tempat yang berlawanan. Lily dan Tae Woo sudah menunggu di sana, membawa mereka menemui tamu mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"sebelum kita pergi, kak... kenapa kau melakukan itu?", Tae Jun bertanya dengan sorot mata penuh tanda tanya dan kekecewaan "bagiku kakak adalah sosok yang hebat, yang tak pernah membuat malu keluarga sepertiku... karena itu, aku tak mengerti... kenapa kakak lakukan itu?".

"oi, kita bicarakan itu nanti... sekarang, ada yang harus kalian temui lebih dulu" ujar Tae Woo mengayunkan jari telunjuknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **~ Gang Belakang, Markas Ogi ~**

 **.**

Hak meninju meja yang ada di depannya sampai-sampai meja itu retak "belum ketemu juga? sudah sebulan kita mencarinya, apa sesulit itu mencari seorang wanita? aku tak meminta kalian mencari sebutir jarum di dasar laut!?".

Ogi merinding, ia sudah mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk membantu Hak mencari keberadaan Leila (dengan bayaran setimpal tentunya) tapi hasilnya nihil.

"pada nyatanya, mencari Leila memang sulit, seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami sebab jika Leila menggunakan Hokuto untuk mengkamuflase keberadaannya dengan alam sekitarnya maka kekuatanku sekalipun takkan bisa mendeteksinya dengan akurat. Yang bisa kupastikan hanyalah, saat ini berniat Leila menemui kenalan lama" ujar Mulan yang kembali meramalkan keberadaan Leila setelah melihat galaksi bimasakti di cermin air dalam kuali.

Yona menepuk bahu Hak sambil menggendong Lian Hua "kita tunggu saja kabar dari Jae Ha dan Fuyu yang saat ini menemui kelompok nomaden dan mari berharap jika salah satu di antara mereka ada yang menemui Leila".

"kau tak tahu kira-kira siapa yang ia temui?" tanya Yun.

"sayangnya sejauh ini, tidak... sebab Leila belum menemuinya dan aku tak bisa mencaritahu siapa orang itu jika Leila belum menemuinya" ujar Mulan menautkan alis "oh, tapi sepertinya yang kita tunggu sudah datang".

Tak lama kemudian, pintu masuk menuju markas Ogi terbuka.

* * *

 **.**

 **~ Chishin ~**

 **.**

" _kau tak bisa begini terus, mana bisa kau menanggung semuanya sampai kau kehilangan rasa sakitmu, air matamu bahkan sampai tubuhmu menolak makanan?! Jika kau ingin menebus apa yang telah terjadi, tetaplah hidup meski dengan rasa ingin mati?!"._

Leila membuka matanya, lagi-lagi ia memimpikan apa yang dikatakan Hak pada Yasmine saat itu, ketika Yasmine terpuruk tak lama setelah ia membunuh Karma. Di saat Leila mendekapnya untuk melindungi Yasmine layaknya perisai, Hak justru menyeret Yasmine dan membentaknya dengan kata-kata yang tajam seperti pedang, membuat Yasmine menangis di pelukan Hak. Hak sengaja membuat Yasmine menangis saat itu sehingga Yasmine kembali membuka hatinya.

Sudah sebulan sejak kehamilannya diketahui keluarganya, ibunya tepatnya. Ia yakin Kayano dan ibunya pasti sudah memberitahu Hak dan yang lain. Kini ia hanya bersama Kiri, ia hanya bisa berharap semoga kakaknya tidak nekad membunuh pria yang membuatnya hamil jika yang Maya memberitahu mereka semua tentang kehamilannya termasuk siapa ayah kandung bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya. Leila memang sudah meninggalkan pesan agar yang lain tak mencari keberadaannya dan membiarkannya menanggung hasil atas apa yang telah ia perbuat sendiri.

Leila mendongak, menyadari sesuatu _"ah, itu sebabnya aku memimpikan saat itu?"_.

Sama seperti Yasmine saat itu, Leila berusaha menanggung semuanya sendirian dan ia tertawa miris, kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya kali ini? memarahinya? Tentu. Apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan sebagai wanita dan ia yakin kakaknya pasti akan mengatainya 'bodoh' seperti yang dilakukan ibunya. Kemarahan ibunya beralasan, oleh karena itu ia tak membantah ucapan ibunya tapi tetap...

Saat Kiri mengeluskan kepalanya ke kakinya, Leila tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum, ia menepuk kepala Kiri "tak apa, Kiri... aku masih bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, tapi tetap saja, jika perutku sudah membesar nanti, aku perlu tempat untuk menetap... hanya ada satu tempat yang terpikir olehku, dan kau pasti tahu kita akan pergi kemana setelah ini. Itu sebabnya, kita perlu uang dan teman yang menemani kita menuju kesana, kan?".

Leila menatap kota besar yang terhampar di depannya, Chishin. Ia sengaja datang kemari untuk mengikuti festival di Chishin karena di salah satu acara festival kali ini, ada lomba menari dan ia berniat mendapatkan uang hadiahnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kuil Kousei, ia juga sudah mengontak seseorang dari kuil Kousei untuk menjemputnya di Chishin.

* * *

Geun Tae baru saja kembali dari kastil Hiryuu ketika ia tiba di tengah kota Chishin yang ramai karena tengah diadakan festival. Di tengah jalan ia melihat seorang penari yang berambut Navy Blue bermata Blue Sapphire. Dengan rambut lurus sepinggang berwarna biru gelap serta warna mata biru berbentuk bulir air seperti laut yang dalam, membuatnya seperti langit di tepi pantai pada malam hari meski itu terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat seperti salju. Ia sempat salah mengira penari itu sebagai Yasmine tapi setelah ia memperhatikan baik-baik, itu bukan Yasmine. Geun Tae bisa mengetahuinya berkat tanda bunga di dada gadis itu, yang ada di dada gadis itu bukanlah bunga melati, sayangnya Geun Tae tak tahu itu bunga apa apalagi rambut gadis itu bukan putih seperti Yasmine. Memang gadis itu agak mirip Yasmine, tapi ketimbang Yasmine, ia merasa gadis itu lebih mirip dengan wanita lain yang pernah ia temui tapi siapa?

Di akhir lomba, terjadi keributan karena penari itu membuat salah satu peserta penari lain yang ia jagokan dalam taruhannya kalah sehingga pria itu kalah taruhan. Geun Tae tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya pria itu menyalahkan penari yang menjadi pemenang itu, ia menghela napas dan sudah berniat melerai pria itu ketika pria itu menarik lengan penari yang menjadi pemenang itu namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di luar prediksinya.

Penari itu tersenyum saat ia menendang pria itu tepat di bagian kemalunya, membuat para pria lain merinding sambil memegangi alat vital mereka karena mereka tahu itu pasti sakit sekali. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, sang penari menjatuhkan pria itu dengan menendangnya turun dari atas panggung.

Sang penari menyeringai sambil berdecak pinggang dan sebelah tangannya menenteng sebuah kantung berisi beberapa keping emas dan uang hadiah lomba menari yang ia menangkan "ada yang keberatan seperti pria tadi? silahkan naik ke atas panggung dan akan kuladeni dia 'menari' seperti yang kulakukan dengan pria tadi".

Tak satupun penonton yang berani sehingga sang penari menautkan alis sebelum ia tersenyum manis "tak ada? baik, kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian".

Sebelum gadis itu turun, Geun Tae naik ke atas panggung sambil bertepuk tangan "pertunjukan yang keren, nona penari... istilah mawar berduri cocok sekali untukmu, nona~ mawar biru yang memesona meski berduri, tentunya".

"terima kasih, tuan..." ujar gadis itu menautkan alis, merasa ragu harus memanggilnya apa.

"Lee Geun Tae, jenderal suku Bumi", Geun Tae mengulurkan tangannya "kebetulan, saat ini aku memerlukan penari untuk perjamuan di kastil Chishin nanti. Bisa kau ikut denganku untuk saat ini? tentunya, akan kuberi bayaran yang sesuai dengan penampilanmu, nona...".

Penari berambut Navy Blue itu menyampirkan rambut lurusnya ke balik telinganya sebelum ia memicingkan mata Blue Sapphire-nya "Hana, panggil saja saya begitu, Jenderal".

Geun Tae menyeringai "apa namamu diambil dari bunga yang terukir di tubuhmu?".

Hana tersenyum simpul "benar, dari bunga Hanashobu (Iris Ensata)".

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!".

Hana menoleh ke arah gadis berambut coklat yang diikat ala pony tail, rambut lurus mencapai bahunya tertiup angin.

Hana melompat dari panggung dan memeluknya "Akiko?!".

"iya, iya, sekarang bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi selagi kita istirahat di rumahku? Aku sudah terima suratmu, tapi...".

"hei, aku tak tahu kalau kau punya kenalan seorang penari sehebat ini, Akiko".

"Jenderal Geun Tae?!".

Hana menoleh antara Geun Tae dan Akiko bolak-balik "lho? Ternyata kau dikenal juga oleh Jenderal disini?".

Akiko memiting Hana yang tertawa geli "ah, lidah tajammu itu tak berubah sama sekali?!".

"tentu saja, dia istri dari kepala tabib di kastil Chishin merangkap wakil suaminya, suami istri ini benar-benar dokter yang hebat", Geun Tae mengangguk ke arah Hana sambil melirik Akiko "jadi? Siapa dia?".

"dia teman akrabku sejak kami kecil, kami berpisah saat aku menikah dan menetap di Chishin bersama suamiku sedangkan dia ikut rombongan kakakku", Akiko melepas pitingannya pada Hana dan menoleh ke arah Geun Tae "omong-omong, anda ada keperluan apa dengannya?".

Setelah Geun Tae menjelaskan apa yang ia inginkan dan keperluannya dengan Hana, Geun Tae bahkan menawarkan Hana menginap di kastil Chishin, hanya untuk sementara waktu sampai pekerjaannya selesai dan ia kembali ke Kekaisaran Kai namun Hana menolaknya secara halus karena ia sudah berjanji untuk menginap di tempat Akiko.

Akiko melambaikan tangan sebelum menarik Hana pergi "baiklah, Jenderal, sampai besok?!".

Setelah berpisah dengan Geun Tae yang kembali ke kastil Chishin, Akiko mengajak Hana ke rumahnya. Suaminya masih bekerja dan baru pulang setelah lewat matahari terbenam. Akiko sendiri sedang libur hari ini, jadi hanya ada ia bersama anaknya yang masih bayi.

Setelah menyerahkan handuk dan baju ganti padanya, Akiko membuka pembicaraan setelah Hana selesai mandi dan berganti baju "jadi... bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Hana... atau saat ini aku bisa menyebutmu Leila?".

 _ **Mohon tunggu sebentar...**_

Akiko menjatuhkan cangkirnya "jadi... kau sedang hamil... 3 bulan dan...".

Leila mengangguk, sehingga kepala Akiko terjatuh dari topangannya dan membentur meja, ia mendadak terkena migrain sementara Leila mengeluhkan bahwa mungkin kakaknya akan pergi mencari pria yang menghamilinya dan membunuh pria itu, itu sebabnya dia kabur.

"dua... karena aku yakin kakakku yang berdarah panas itu juga akan berusaha membunuh pria yang telah menghamilimu di luar nikah", Akiko bangkit sambil bertopang dagu dan menunjuk Leila "kak Aruma sudah menganggapmu sebagai adiknya sendiri, sama sepertiku. Aku juga menganggapmu sebagai adikku, Leila, tentu aku akan membantumu sebatas apa yang kubisa tapi sebagai adik kandung kak Aruma, aku hanya bisa bilang, kita berdoa saja kakakku takkan menghanguskan pria yang menghamilimu itu. Lagipula, aku tak merasa kita bisa meminta kak Tomoe membantumu membujuk kakakku mengingat suami istri itu sama kerasnya, jadi jangan salahkan kakakku jika terjadi sesuatu pada ayah bayi dalam kandunganmu. Sebagai sahabatmu yang sudah seperti kakakmu, aku akan membantumu pergi ke kuil Kousei tapi setelah itu, kau urus dirimu sendiri. Kakek kepala pendeta pasti bersedia menampungmu. Maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud dingin tapi seperti kau lihat, aku punya keluarga sendiri dan aku tak bisa ikut pergi denganmu, meninggalkan mereka".

"aku mengerti, kau mau membantuku saja sudah cukup".


	50. Secret's Out

**Chapter 50 – Secret's Out**

 _Ketika rahasia tak bisa ditutupi lagi_

 _Tak ada jalan lain selain menghadapinya_

* * *

 **.**

 **Dragon Return Home Arc**

 **.**

Saat dibawa ke 'gang belakang' Kuuto oleh Tae Jun, Tae Woo dan Lily, Kyo Ga terkejut sebab bukan hanya An Ri yang menunggu mereka, tapi juga Yona yang menggendong Lian Hua di pelukannya bersama Hak, Yun dan Kija (saat ini Shina dan Zeno pergi mencari di wilayah kerajaan Kouka yang bisa jadi didatangi Leila bersama Kyouka yang bisa berpindah tempat sedangkan Jae Ha dan Fuyu sedang pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai). Entah kenapa Kyo Ga merasa merinding ketika perhatiannya beralih pada wanita cantik berambut merah tua bak bunga Camellia yang lurus sepinggang itu, ia merasa jika wanita itu mirip Leila tapi seingatnya Leila hanya punya satu kakak laki-laki.

Maya tersenyum setelah ia sedikit membungkukkan kepala "maaf, karena kita harus bertemu dengan kondisi seperti ini... namaku Maya Sahara Sandra, ibu kandung Leila dan Hak".

"ibunya?!" ujar Kyo Ga terkejut.

Maya menautkan alis "benar, kenapa? ada yang salah?".

"oh, maaf... tapi anda terlihat muda sekali, saya kira kakak atau sepupu Leila" ujar Kyo Ga lalu mengayunkan tangan.

Maya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyo Ga "wah, senang mendengarnya darimu, anak muda".

"tak heran, tapi biarpun dari luar ibu masih terlihat seperti 20-tahunan, sebenarnya di dalamnya sudah kepala 4, kan?" ujar Hak yang mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya setelah itu.

Maya menyeringai dengan sorot mata yang dingin "wah, apa yang kau katakan barusan, Hak?".

" _yap, dia benar-benar ibu kandung Leila"_ pikir Kyo Ga keder.

"baiklah, nyonya Maya... izinkan aku bicara dengan putraku sebentar" ujar An Ri dengan sorot mata dan ekspresi siap menghajar Kyo Ga.

Benar saja, An Ri menamparnya bolak-balik dan mendampratnya habis-habisan karena apa yang diperbuat oleh Kyo Ga dan Leila malam itu diketahui oleh kedua pihak keluarga.

"Leila sama sekali tak menceritakan apa-apa pada kami, dia terus menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua, sampai akhirnya kami tahu kalau Leila tengah hamil" sahut Hak dengan nada bengis dan sorot mata setajam pisau es, andai ia tak ingat kalau Yona dan anaknya ada di dekatnya, ia sudah menghajar Kyo Ga habis-habisan.

Kyo Ga terbelalak "...apa? Leila...".

"kurang jelas? Leila sedang hamil?! Dia mengandung anakmu?! Aku tak ingat membesarkan putraku menjadi laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab dan sembrono?! Dasar anak tak tahu malu?!" sahut An Ri memukulinya sebelum mendorongnya dengan penuh amarah.

Maya menahan An Ri dari belakang "sayangnya, setelah kehamilannya diketahui, Leila kabur dan kami masih mencarinya... apa dia pernah datang ke tempatmu lagi?".

Kyo Ga menggelengkan kepala, tentu saja kali ini ia jujur dan begitu Hak mendesaknya karena Kyo Ga pernah menyembunyikan Leila, Kyo Ga menekankan bahwa itu ia lakukan karena saat itu ia tak bisa mempercayakan Leila pada nomaden karena pihak nomaden sendiri menyerang Leila dan ia mengaku tak bisa melepaskan Leila setelah melihat Leila yang meregang nyawa di hadapannya. Andai bukan karena Maya yang tiba-tiba memeluk Kyo Ga untuk melihat isi hati Kyo Ga untuk memeriksa apakah Kyo Ga berbohong atau tidak, Hak dan yang lain takkan melepaskannya semudah itu.

"aku senang karena kau tulus menyayangi dan mencintai putriku, terima kasih karena kau telah melindungi dan menyelamatkan Leila saat ia dalam bahaya".

Ucapan Maya itulah yang membuat Hak dan yang lain membatalkan niat mereka menghajar / membunuh Kyo Ga (meski hanya untuk sementara, mungkin).

Setelah Kyo Ga mendengar bahwa rekan mereka tengah mencari Leila ke Kekaisaran Kai untuk menemui kaum nomaden dan mengitari wilayah kerajaan Kouka, Kyo Ga bertanya "apa sesulit itu mencari Leila?".

"Leila adalah salah satu mata-mata terbaik kami di nomaden, tak heran jika ia tahu bagaimana caranya menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak" ujar Aruma yang datang bersama Tomoe dan Inukai kali ini.

Jae Ha dan Fuyu datang tak lama setelahnya. Fuyu telah menghubungi ayahnya serta para rekan mereka di Kekaisaran Kai tapi sayangnya ia tak menemukan jejak Leila sama sekali. Jae Ha membawa Aruma bersama Tomoe dan Inukai kali ini agar mereka bisa menginterogasinya atau jika bisa, ikut membantu mereka mencari Leila.

"di hadapan nyonya Maya, mereka takkan bisa berbohong" ujar Jae Ha menunjuk ketiga orang dari pihak nomaden yang dibawanya.

"maaf saja ya, aku tak akan menyembunyikan Leila karena kali ini aku setuju dengan nyonya Maya", Aruma mengangkat tangan sebelum mengelus-elus tombaknya "dan aku punya urusan lain, yaitu membantu Hak, kakak Leila tersayang untuk membunuh Kan Kyo Ga yang berani menghamili adik kami terlepas dari fakta bahwa Leila yang memintanya".

"kubilang, jangan bunuh dia dulu!? Tahan napsu membunuhmu, dasar darah panas?! Saat ini, prioritas utama kita menemukan Leila, itulah yang terpenting, kan?", Tomoe menjitak kepala Aruma sebelum ia merentangkan kedua tangannya "jika nyonya Maya tak percaya, silahkan".

"kalau begitu, permisi", Maya memeluk Tomoe, Aruma dan Inukai secara bergantian sebelum ia kembali menoleh ke arah keluarganya, menggelengkan kepala "Leila tak menemui mereka juga".

Hak dan yang lain pun menundukkan kepala, tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Kemana lagi mereka harus mencari Leila?

"tak mungkin juga dia pergi ke Gujarat, kan? tak ada kenalannya disana..." gumam Yun.

"hm... aku tak tahu kira-kira tebakanku benar atau tidak, tapi aku merasa hanya ada satu tempat yang tersisa, yang harus kita periksa" ujar Maya menautkan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya.

"maksudnya kuil Kousei, tempat Leila dibesarkan disana?" tanya Kyo Ga.

"bisakah kau berhenti bersikap sok akrab dengan menyebut nama kecil Leila?" geram Hak.

Yona menahan Hak dari belakang "sayang, tahan...".

"Hak, tahan dirimu, jangan bunuh dia" sahut Maya menenangkan putranya.

"akan kupertimbangkan setelah kita lihat reaksi Leila nanti...", Hak membuang muka sebelum melempar pandangan tajam pada Maya "jangan larang aku saat aku memarahi Leila nanti, bu".

"tidak akan, sebab setelah kau memarahinya, ibu yang akan menampar dan memarahinya" ujar Maya dengan sorot mata tak kalah tajam.

"aku ragu, karena pada akhirnya ibu selalu bersikap lembut pada kami, anak-anakmu terutama Leila karena Leila satu-satunya anakmu yang bisa ibu besarkan dengan tangan ibu sendiri sejak kami lahir" sahut Hak menautkan alis.

"nyonya Maya, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas apa yang putraku perbuat pada..." ujar An Ri membungkukkan tubuhnya, namun Maya menahannya.

"kita bicarakan soal ini nanti saja, nyonya An Ri... jika ini masih bisa dibicarakan baik-baik, kita bicarakan secara baik-baik saat semua anggota yang bersangkutan hadir, tentunya" sahut Maya tersenyum.

An Ri tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Maya "kurasa sekarang aku sedikit mengerti, apa yang telah membuat Leila bisa tumbuh menjadi wanita baik hati yang tegar, lembut dan kuat seperti itu".

Aruma menghela napas panjang, ia lalu memberitahu kemungkinan Leila akan menemui salah satu kenalannya untuk pergi ke kuil Kousei. Masih ada satu orang yang belum mereka temui, yaitu adik Aruma yang menikah dengan salah satu dokter di Chishin dan kini menetap bersama suami dan anak-anaknya di Chishin. Si anak tengah, putri sulung keluarga Igarashi, yaitu Akiko Sakata, nama gadisnya Akiko Igarashi, dia adalah adik Aruma yang satu lagi, kakak Setsuko.

"kami sudah mengirim surat pada Akiko sebelum datang kemari, tapi belum ada balasan" ujar Tomoe melipat tangan.

* * *

 **Setengah bulan kemudian...**

Tiba-tiba, pintu masuk menuju tempat Ogi terbuka, tiga orang yang menutupi dirinya dengan mantel putih segera bergegas masuk dan menutup pintu. Min Soo membuka tudung jubahnya, ia datang bersama sepasang suami istri yang dikenal baik oleh Aruma, Tomoe dan Inukai, tak lain adalah Akiko Sakata, adik Aruma dan suaminya, Toki Sakata. Mereka tak bisa berlama-lama sehingga mereka langsung memberitahu mereka apa yang terjadi.

"maaf, kak?! Leila ditangkap sebagai tahanan kemiliteran, baru saja ia dibawa dari Chishin ke Kuuto dan kemungkinan akan dihukum mati!?" ujar Akiko dengan napas terengah-engah.

Tomoe memegang kedua lengan Akiko dan memintanya tenang sebelum ia bertanya "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?".

Toki menceritakan apa yang terjadi dalam perjamuan yang diadakan di kastil Chishin dua hari yang lalu. Perjamuan ini dihadiri oleh Soo Won, Keishuk dan kelima Jenderal dari tiap suku dalam rangka merayakan festival Maehwa pada bulan Maret, dimana bunga Sakura dan Plum (Ume) mekar di saat bersamaan untuk yang pertama kalinya pasca datangnya musim semi dan berakhirnya musim dingin.

* * *

Leila yang menggunakan nama samaran 'Hana' diundang ke kastil Chishin sebagai penari oleh Geun Tae dalam perjamuan dalam rangka merayakan festival Maehwa. Tahun ini, festival itu diadakan di kota Chishin sebagai pusatnya mengingat kerjasama dengan Kekaisaran Kai yang baru saja terjalin sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu masih harus dipererat. Setidaknya ia takkan terlalu mencolok, andai saja orang-orang tak menatapnya lekat karena warna rambutnya yang Navy-Blue saat ini. Setidaknya ini masih lebih baik setelah ia menyemir rambutnya sebab Leila yakin kalau ia akan lebih mencolok jika ia membiarkan warna rambutnya tetap putih seperti Yasmine, meski rambutnya sendiri jadi putih bukan karena kemauannya tapi karena apa yang telah terjadi padanya di awal musim dingin lalu. Andai Kyo Ga tak menyelamatkannya, mungkin ia sudah menyusul adiknya saat itu.

Melihat bunga Sakura yang berguguran, ia teringat kembali pada sosok mendiang adiknya yang menari di bawah bunga Sakura yang berguguran sambil tersenyum dengan indahnya. Sambil menyandarkan dahinya ke dahan pohon, Leila berbisik "Yasmine...".

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang sehingga Leila yang terkejut pun refleks menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut karena Soo Won dan Geun Tae ada di belakangnya.

"Hana, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Geun Tae terkejut.

"hah?", Leila memegangi pipinya yang basah dan baru sadar kalau ia menangis "oh, benar".

"bagaimana bisa kau tak sadar!?" pekik Geun Tae.

Setelah Soo Won menanyakan siapa dia, Geun Tae memperkenalkan Leila sebagai penari yang ia temukan di salah satu lomba tari dalam festival Chishin baru-baru ini bernama Hana. Saat Soo Won kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Geun Tae barusan tentang apa yang membuatnya menangis, Leila tersenyum dan meyakinkan bahwa ia hanya teringat pada mendiang adiknya. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, Joo Doh menghampiri mereka dan memberi kabar bahwa rombongan dari suku Air dan suku Angin sudah datang.

"baiklah, aku berani bertaruh nona Lily dan Jenderal Tae Woo datang menunggangi satu kuda" ujar Geun Tae terkekeh.

Leila tertawa kecil dan menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala "Jenderal Geun Tae, bisa tolong hentikan kebiasaan anda menggoda pasangan lain? kebiasaan buruk...".

"yang mulia".

Leila merasa jantungnya berhenti seketika _"oh, no... aku sudah tahu kemungkinan kalau kami pasti akan bertemu dalam perjamuan ini tapi tidak sekarang?! Hatiku belum siap!?"_.

"Hana!?" ujar Akiko muncul entah darimana dan memegang tangan Leila "darurat!? ikut aku sebentar!?".

Setelah Akiko pamit pada Soo Won dan ketiga Jenderal yang ada di situ, Akiko menarik Leila "kami permisi dulu?!".

Kyo Ga yang baru tiba di tempat tanpa sempat melihat wajah wanita itu menoleh ke arah Geun Tae "Jenderal Geun Tae, wanita berambut Navy-Blue itu...".

Setelah Geun Tae menjelaskan siapa 'Hana', Geun Tae menautkan alis "kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya? Jangan bilang seleramu memang 'penari'...".

"bukan itu", Kyo Ga mengayunkan tangan sebelum menghela napas "memangnya anda tidak sadar? Tatto di tengkuk lehernya... mirip seperti tatto khas kerajaan Gujarat yang dimiliki oleh nona Petra dan pria bernama Bihan itu. Apa penari itu ada keturunan dari kerajaan Gujarat atau dia penari dari kerajaan Gujarat?".

.

Memastikan kondisi sudah aman, Akiko memeriksa Leila "maaf, aku menarikmu barusan".

Leila menggelengkan kepala "tak apa, aku justru berterima kasih. Ada apa?".

Setelah Akiko menceritakan surat yang ia dapat dari Tomoe, ia menanyakan apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sebab jika ia mengacuhkan atau menjawab dengan berbohong sekalipun, Akiko tahu kakaknya pasti akan tetap tahu yang sebenarnya jika Maya melihat isi hatinya.

"akan kupikirkan hal itu nanti, yang jelas sekarang aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku malam ini dan pergi secepatnya ke kuil Kousei besok" ujar Leila menyakinkan Akiko.

Setelah Akiko kembali untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, saat ingin pergi ke kamar ganti yang disiapkan oleh Geun Tae untuk para penghibur acara perjamuan malam ini, ada seseorang yang menutup mulutnya dari belakang, menarik Leila masuk ke sebuah kamar dari balik lorong dan menutup pintu itu.

.

Perjamuan dimulai, ketika Soo Won berada di tengah ruangan bersama para Jenderal, mereka melihat Leila menari dengan payung dan selendang sebagai atributnya. Di tengah tariannya, ia memutar payung tersebut sebelum melompat ke udara, melayang bagaikan kelopak bunga yang tertiup angin. Saat melayang di udara sambil mengangkat payungnya ke atas, Leila memegang bagian bawah gagang payung dan menghunuskan pedangnya yang tersembunyi di balik gagang payung itu. Ketika Leila menghunuskan pedangnya pada Soo Won, Kyo Ga yang berada tepat di samping Soo Won segera menghunuskan pedangnya dan menahan serangan Leila. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari keduanya, hanya ada bunyi ayunan pedang yang silih berganti dari kedua pedang yang beradu di antara Kyo Ga dan Leila, tak ada satupun dari prajurit lain yang berani masuk ke antara pertempuran mereka berdua dan mengganggu mereka berdua karena pertarungan keduanya yang begitu sengit, selama beberapa saat.

* * *

Saat kegelapan jatuh ke daratan, darah naga akan mengembalikan kehidupan sekali lagi. Sesuai perjanjian kuno, ketika ke-4 Ksatria Naga berkumpul, Pedang dan Perisai Raja akan terbangun dan Naga Merah akan kembali saat fajar.

Leila menatap keluar kamar "menurutmu, apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud dengan 'pedang' dan 'perisai' Raja? dan siapa Raja yang dimaksud dalam ramalan?".

Kyo Ga membopong Leila setelah keduanya berpakaian "aku tak tahu... kenapa menyinggung soal ramalan itu?".

"sebab jika yang dimaksud dalam ramalan adalah saat ini, dimana ke-4 Ksatria Naga kembali maka aku yakin bahwa 'Raja' yang dimaksud dalam ramalan adalah reinkarnasi Raja Hiryuu, putri Yona dan bukan Soo Won. Hanya menunggu waktu hingga Pedang dan Perisai Raja yang dimaksud dalam ramalan bangkit".

Kyo Ga naik ke atas kuda tanpa merenggangkan genggamannya pada Leila yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke bahunya "oh? Dan kau punya perkiraan, apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud dengan 'Pedang' dan 'Perisai' Raja itu? Apakah itu semacam benda pusaka? Atau simbol untuk seseorang?".

"entahlah... sebab, jika 'Pedang' dan 'Perisai' Raja adalah simbol untuk seseorang, maka akan kuanggap mendiang adikku yang telah gugur sebagai 'Perisai' yang melindungi Raja...".

"bagaimana dengan 'Pedang'?".

"maka akulah yang akan menjadi 'Pedang' itu sendiri".

* * *

Leila mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Kyo Ga "minggir dari situ".

"tak akan", Kyo Ga kembali mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan sebagai pertahanan, ia memang melawan Leila tapi ia tak pernah menyerang Leila, ia hanya menahan atau menangkis serangan Leila dan bertarung dengan mode bertahan _"apa yang kau lakukan, Leila? Kenapa? Apakah ini memang yang kau inginkan?"_.

Tentu saja hal ini diketahui oleh Geun Tae dan Joo Doh yang sudah berpengalaman, sementara Geun Tae dan Joo Doh merasa heran dengan gaya bertarung Kyo Ga melawan Leila, Tae Woo yang melindungi Lily di balik punggungnya sedikit banyak bisa mengerti alasan gaya bertarung Kyo Ga, tapi ia tak bisa bergerak sembarangan saat ini, ia tak tahu alasan Leila menyerang Soo Won dan jika ada musuh tersembunyi yang terlibat, maka ia tak bisa pergi dari sisi Lily demi melindungi Lily. Geun Tae dan Joo Doh sudah berniat membantu Kyo Ga, namun Keishuk si penasihat licik telah mengambil antisipasi lebih dulu. Setelah salah satu prajurit melontarkan anak panahnya yang menancap pada sebelah kaki Leila sehingga tubuh Leila tersungkur di atas lantai dengan posisi telentang. Sekejap mata, prajurit suku Langit bawahan Joo Doh yang telah ditugaskan mengawal Soo Won segera mengarahkan tombak mereka pada Leila.

"mundur, nak", Geun Tae menarik Kyo Ga ke belakang dan menancapkan goloknya ke dekat wajah Leila sebelum memegang dagu Leila untuk mengangkat wajah Leila "kau tahu, aku tidak suka bersikap kasar pada wanita... tapi aku tak menyangka jika ternyata kau pembunuh bayaran atau haruskah kusebut mata-mata?".

Joo Doh berdiri di samping Geun Tae dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Leila "siapa kau sebenarnya? Siapa yang menyuruhmu?".

"tak ada yang menyuruhku, aku melakukan ini murni karena keinginanku sendiri... membalas dendam atas ketidakadilan yang harus didapatkan oleh saudaraku", tanpa memedulikan pedang yang mengarah ke lehernya, Leila menatap tajam Joo Doh "namaku Leila Dilwale Diandra... adik kembar Son Hak, Raijuu no Kouka".

Mengungkap identitas aslinya di tempat ini sama saja dengan menyatakan perang, ditambah ia mengatakan terang-terangan apa motif perbuatannya.

Geun Tae mengangkat goloknya yang ia sandarkan ke bahunya sebelum menoleh ke arah Kyo Ga "oi, kau yang pernah bertemu dengannya, kan? Apa dia benar-benar adik Raijuu itu?".

"benar" ujar Kyo Ga terlihat berniat mengatakan sesuatu, namun sorot mata Leila yang tajam seolah berkata agar ia tutup mulut untuk sementara ini.

Para Jenderal sudah tahu kalau Hak masih hidup tapi ini berbahaya, Keishuk menyuruh prajurit bawahannya untuk mendesak Leila agar Leila buka mulut tentang keberadaan Hak tapi Leila kembali menekankan bahwa kakak kembarnya tak bersalah, justru kakaknya menyelamatkan putri Yona malam itu dari 'seseorang' yang telah membunuh raja Il, termasuk fakta bahwa Hak dan Yona telah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak.

"alasan kenapa kakak menutup mulut selama ini adalah demi melindungi nyawa putri Yona, ia tak sebodoh itu sampai membiarkan istri dan anaknya dalam bahaya. Seharusnya kalian sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu dan siapa yang sebenarnya bertanggung jawab atas kematian mendiang Raja Il, kan? Siapa yang paling diuntungkan dengan terbunuhnya Raja Il dan menghilangnya putri Yona dan mengkambinghitamkan kakak kembarku? Kakakku takkan membuang orang yang ia sayangi hanya untuk tahta?!".

Ketika salah satu prajurit menganggap ucapan Leila sebagai penghinaan dan menghunuskan pedangnya, Akiko menerobos masuk ke antara prajurit yang mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Leila yang terkapar di lantai "hentikan?! Tahan?!".

"minggir?! kau bekerja sama dengan pemberontak ini?!" teriak prajurit itu.

"ini masalah kemanusiaan, bodoh?! Tugas kalian sebagai prajurit adalah melindungi raja, aku tahu itu?! Tapi adalah tugasku sebagai dokter untuk menyelamatkan nyawa manusia!? selama aku masih bisa menyelamatkannya dengan segenap jiwa ragaku?! Sebagai dokter, aku tak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan dua nyawa melayang di hadapanku?!" bantah Akiko.

Soo Won meminta prajurit itu untuk mundur sebelum berhadapan dengan Akiko "kau bilang, dua nyawa? Apa maksudmu? Sudah jelas yang menyerangku hanya satu orang".

"wanita yang mencoba membunuh anda ini adalah salah satu pasienku, dia sedang hamil?! Apa kalian, prajurit dan anggota keluarga kerajaan akan tetap sampai hati membunuhnya?! Meski ibunya bersalah, anak dalam kandungannya masih suci dan tak punya salah apa-apa?!".

Geun Tae terbelalak "Akiko, kau serius? Dia sedang hamil?".

"sebagai dokter, saya pantang berbohong tentang kondisi pasien terlebih jika pasien itu tengah terancam jiwanya, lagipula tak ada yang namanya musuh atau teman dalam mengobati orang, kan?".

"berdasarkan kesaksian dokter ini, kau sedang hamil... aku takjub melihat wanita hamil masih bisa bergerak seperti itu", Soo Won berdiri di samping Joo Doh "siapa dan dimana suamimu? Apa dia tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?".

Kyo Ga menahan napas, ia berniat menjawab pertanyaan Soo Won tapi ia kembali bungkam di saat ia melihat Leila yang terbaring di lantai menatapnya tajam.

Leila terkekeh "heh... si bodoh itu bahkan tak tahu jika aku tengah mengandung anaknya... dia tak perlu tahu dan dia tak terlibat atas apapun yang kulakukan saat ini karena apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini adalah demi kepuasan diriku sendiri... Apa salah jika aku ingin nama kakak kembarku dibersihkan demi istri dan anak mereka?".

Keishuk menyuruh para prajurit yang menghunuskan tombaknya pada Leila untuk membawa Leila ke ruang tahanan "cukup yang kami dengar darimu saat ini dan untuk lebih jelasnya akan kami dengar saat kami menginterogasimu".

"sesuai ucapanmu, kurasa aku memang bodoh" ujar Kyo Ga menendang para prajurit dari suku Langit yang sejak tadi menghunuskan tombak mereka pada Leila. Sebelum Leila dibawa oleh mereka, Kyo Ga menghunuskan pedangnya setelah menendang jatuh para prajurit itu sambil membentengi Leila yang terkapar di belakangnya. Kyo Ga menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya pada Akiko yang tengah merangkul Leila untuk membantunya duduk "dokter, bisa kau bawa dia keluar dari sini dan obati lukanya?".

Tentu saja Keishuk meneriakinya "Jenderal Kan Kyo Ga, kau berniat berkhianat dan memihak wanita itu? Apakah kau merencanakan pemberontakan dan berniat melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan mendiang ayahmu?!".

"siapa bilang aku berkhianat? akulah ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya...", Kyo Ga memotong ucapan Keishuk "aku hanya sedang berusaha melindungi istri yang mengandung anakku, jadi apa ada yang salah jika aku menyelamatkan dan melindungi wanita yang kucintai ketika wanita itu terancam nyawanya di hadapanku? dan jangan samakan aku dengan ayahku!? sekarang juga jelaskan pada kami, perdana menteri Keishuk, Leila hanya ingin nama kakaknya dibersihkan, lantas kenapa menyebut Leila sebagai pemberontak? tak mungkin putri Yona menikah bahkan memiliki anak dengan pria yang dikatakan sebagai pelaku yang telah membunuh ayahnya dan menculiknya, jika bukan karena sejak awal Son Hak memang tak bersalah. Jika apa yang telah dikatakan Leila benar adanya, sepantasnya kita mencari pelaku utama yang telah membunuh mendiang Raja Il, bukan menyudutkan Son Hak dan Leila".

"mengenai pernikahan putri Yona dan mantan Jenderal Son Hak, serta mereka telah memiliki anak adalah benar. Ada saksinya, bukankah begitu, Lily, Tae Woo?" tanya Joon Gi melirik ke arah putrinya dan tunangannya, membuat Lily dan Tae Woo menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"lantas untuk apa kami berdua susah payah tutup mulut selama ini jika pada akhirnya kau buka juga soal itu saat ini, calon ayah mertua?" gerutu Tae Woo menghela napas sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"apa boleh buat, kan? Soalnya saat Yona dan Hak menikah dan saat Yona melahirkan anaknya, kita berdua memang ada disana sebagai saksi" ujar Lily tertawa kecil.

"tapi meski Raijuu memang tak bersalah dan adik kembarnya hanya ingin agar nama kakaknya dibersihkan, hal itu masih tak menjelaskan alasan apa yang membuat Leila menyerang yang mulia Soo Won, kan?" ujar Geun Tae dengan nada curiga.

Leila menarik jubah Kyo Ga sehingga Kyo Ga menoleh ke belakang "apa yang kau lakukan, Kyo? Apa pesanku tak sampai padamu?".

"sampai, kok... sorot matamu yang tajam tadi jelas-jelas mengatakan 'kubunuh kau kalau kau buka mulut soal hubungan kita disini', kan? jika ayahku masih hidup, dia pasti akan menahanku dan memintaku lebih memikirkan posisiku sambil meyakinkanku bahwa wanita bukan hanya kau saja. Diriku yang sebelumnya, saat diriku masih belum bertemu denganmu, mungkin akan mendengarkan ucapan ayahku...", Kyo Ga berbalik dan menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai, ia berlutut di hadapan Leila sambil menatap lurus Leila "tapi aku terlanjur cinta mati padamu, apa hakmu menyalahkanku hanya karena aku tak bersedia menuruti keinginanmu yang melarangku melindungimu? Seperti katamu, mungkin aku memang pria bodoh berhati dingin dan tak punya belas kasihan, tapi aku tak sebodoh itu sampai aku menelantarkan anak dan istriku hanya demi ambisi pribadi atau mengkhianati negaraku sendiri seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh mendiang ayahku".

"kau memang bodoh... apa aku harus menjelaskan secara detail, alasan kenapa aku memilih tak menerima lamaranmu meski aku mengizinkanmu memelukku malam itu?".

"aku mengerti alasan apa yang membuatmu terus kabur dariku dan memutuskan untuk berpisah dari ibu kalian tentang legenda kutukan 'bunga' dari kerajaan Gujarat, tapi memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu? Itu saja takkan membuatku gentar dan jangan harap aku akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena legenda konyol itu...", Kyo Ga berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum getir sambil membantu Leila berdiri "jangan buat aku seolah aku bajingan berhati dingin yang tega meninggalkanmu saat kau berada dalam bahaya... Berhenti kabur dariku dan jelaskan apa alasanmu pada mereka, aku tahu kau bukan tipe gegabah meski kau memang sembrono, tapi kau takkan melakukan hal ini tanpa alasan, kan?".

Leila meraih uluran tangan Kyo Ga namun saat hendak berdiri, ia mendengar suara anak panah dilesatkan dari luar dan mengetahui darimana datangnya anak panah tersebut sehingga Leila melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada Kyo Ga "Kyo, merunduk!?".

Merasa aura bahaya yang de javu baginya, Tae Woo ikut merunduk sambil melindungi Lily, ia berhasil menghindari serangan anak panah yang datang dari luar.

"Leila?!" teriak Akiko yang membuat pandangan mata sontak tertuju pada Leila yang memeluk Kyo Ga.

Beberapa anak panah menancap di punggung Leila yang melindungi Kyo Ga dari anak panah.

"Kyo... kau tak apa-apa?", Leila tersenyum sebelum bertekuk lutut, tenaganya tiba-tiba hilang.

"LEILA?!", Kyo Ga menangkap tubuh Leila sebelum jatuh ke lantai dengan memegangi kedua lengan Leila sebelum ia membiarkan tubuh Leila bersandar padanya saat ia mencabuti semua anak panah yang menancap di punggung Leila. Kyo Ga melilitkan sobekan jubahnya ke tubuh Leila untuk menahan pendarahannya "sudah kukatakan kalau aku yang akan melindungimu... tapi kenapa kau...".

"sudah kubilang, kan? aku tak ingin kehilanganmu...", Leila tersenyum sebelum muntah darah "meski tak bisa bersama, bagiku tak apa... selama kita masih ada di bawah langit yang sama... dan lagi... aku tak sendirian...".

Setelah ia memuntahkan darah lagi, Leila kehilangan kesadarannya sehingga Akiko bergegas menghampirinya "Leila, bertahanlah?!".

"minggir!?", Toki mendorong Joo Doh dan Keishuk sebelum duduk di samping Akiko dan ikut membantu Akiko menangani kondisi Leila "detak jantung tak beraturan dan hilang kesadaran akibat shock, anemia karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah... celaka... cepat bawa ke klinik, kita harus tangani dia secepatnya?!".

"aku tahu, kondisinya kritis?! panah yang menancap cukup dalam di tubuhnya ini beracun, tapi yang penting hentikan dulu pendarahannya?! Bisa-bisa dia keguguran?!" ujar Akiko meminta seseorang membawa Leila ke klinik.

"...tidak apa!? selamatkan saja Leila?! Nyawa Leila lebih penting?!" pinta Kyo Ga sebelum ia membantu membawa Leila ke klinik.

* * *

Meski Leila sempat kritis, ajaibnya nyawa Leila dan bayinya selamat, tapi kandungannya jadi tegang akibat luka yang didapat tubuhnya sehingga sebisa mungkin Leila harus bed-rest total dan tak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak atau ia akan keguguran.

"masalahnya... sampai sekarang Leila tak kunjung sadar, ada kemungkinan ia akan koma jika ia tak sadar juga dalam waktu seminggu ini. Saksinya ada banyak, jika Leila sadar dan dijatuhi hukuman, kemungkinan besar Leila akan dijatuhi hukuman mati dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Raja dan salah satu anggota keluarga kemiliteran Kan serta mencoba memicu pemberontakan dalam negeri" tutur Akiko.

"jika Leila tak sadar dan koma, maka kemungkinan Jenderal Kan Kyo Ga yang akan dimintai pertanggungjawaban atas serangan yang dilakukan istrinya pada yang mulia Soo Won dengan pencabutan posisinya sebagai Jenderal atau diasingkan bersama Leila. Jenderal Kan Kyo Ga terus berada di sisinya sejak itu, tapi karena kekhawatiran Jenderal An Joon Gi, mereka berdua selalu ditemani oleh salah satu dari nona Lily, Jenderal Tae Woo atau adiknya, Kan Tae Jun" tambah Toki.

"tinggal berapa hari untuk memastikan Leila koma atau tidak?" tanya Tomoe.

"terhitung sejak ia tak sadarkan diri semalam, berarti masih 6 hari lagi, malam akhir pekan ini saat malam bulan purnama nanti" jawab Mulan.

"...Kyouka, bawa Mizuki dan Kayano ke kerajaan Gujarat, temui Bihan dan sampaikan suratku ini padanya, hanya untuk jaga-jaga" ujar Yona menyodorkan surat pada Kyouka sebelum Yona mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jae Ha dan Fuyu "Jae Ha, Fuyu, tolong kalian pergilah ke Kekaisaran Kai dan sampaikan surat ini pada Kaisar dan Permaisuri, Hakuya dan Yohime".

"apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan, sayang?" tanya Hak pada Yona.

Yona mengangguk "kita temui pihak kerajaan Xing".

Mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan menantunya, Maya menoleh ke arah para pihak nomaden yang ada di tempat ini "Tomoe, Aruma, Inukai, kalian bertiga tak keberatan jika kami minta kalian kembali ke Kekaisaran Kai untuk membawa kemari sebagian pasukan kalian? tapi untuk sementara, kalian cukup bersiaga dan masuki Kuuto secara gerilya dari daerah perbatasan dan tunggu kabar dari kami".

"apa kami bisa mengandalkan kalian?" tanya Kija.

Tomoe terkekeh "kau kira kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?".

Aruma menyeringai "kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Ayo, kita kembali".

"ah, ini merepotkan... kenapa tak hubungi saja mereka lewat merpati atau anjing pos?" gerutu Inukai menggaruk kepala.

* * *

Di kerajaan Gujarat, setelah mendapatkan surat dari Maya, Bihan bergegas menuju istana. Saat prajurit penjaga gerbang istana menutup jalannya dengan menyilangkan kedua tombak mereka di depan pintu gerbang, Bihan mengerutkan kening "ada kabar darurat untuk sang ratu. Izinkan aku menghadap sang ratu, sebab ini berhubungan dengan kakaknya yang hilang".


	51. Honey Trap

**Chapter 51 – Honey Trap**

 _Jebakan yang manis layaknya madu_

 _Jangan sampai membuatmu tersengat racun lebah_

* * *

 **.**

 **Dragon Return Home Arc**

 **.**

 **~ Kekaisaran Kai ~**

 **.**

Amitha dan Aruma sudah memberitahu mereka tentang apa yang terjadi di kerajaan Kouka musim dingin lalu pada Leila dalam laporan terakhir mereka, tapi mereka tak menyangka jika situasinya akan berkembang menjadi serumit ini.

Yohime mengelus kepala anaknya yang ada di gendongannya, sorot matanya terlihat cemas saat ia menatap suaminya "apa yang harus kita lakukan, Hakuya?".

"mengingat posisimu sebagai Kaisar, kau harus berhati-hati", Dal bersandar di pilar, ia hanya bisa memberi saran karena pada akhirnya keputusan ada di tangan Hakuya selaku Kaisar Kai saat ini "jangan sampai kau mengambil keputusan yang salah karena terbawa perasaan, sebab nasib rakyatmu juga dipertaruhkan".

"tapi ayahanda, apa harus kita biarkan Leila dihukum mati? Aku tak mau begitu?!" protes Fuyu yang ditahan oleh Jae Ha.

Jae Ha menepuk bahu Fuyu dan menggelengkan kepala "bukan hanya kau yang berpikir begitu".

"apa ini juga yang kau rasakan saat kau terjepit antara posisimu sebagai raja dan perasaanmu yang hancur karena kehilangan keluargamu, pak tua?".

"hanya satu hal yang bisa kuberitahu sebagai saran dariku berdasarkan pengalamanku, anak muda", Dal menyeringai "jangan sampai kau salah memilih antara apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang berharga bagimu, sebab jika sekali saja apa yang berharga bagimu hilang, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menyesalinya".

* * *

 **.**

 **~ Kerajaan Gujarat ~**

 **.**

Mendengar pesan yang disampaikan penjaga gerbang istana padanya, Tara menutup bukunya dan mengerutkan kening "kakakku yang hilang? Siapa yang meminta bertemu denganku dan menyampaikan berita itu?".

"...pria yang dikenal sebagai Peddler terkuat, 'kepala' perkumpulan Peddler, Bihan".

Tara meletakkan buku yang ada di tangannya ke dalam rak, prajurit yang melihat ekspresinya menjadi tajam seketika merinding dibuatnya "panggil suamiku dan kedua adikku, lalu minta Bihan dan Petra untuk menghadap ke ruang singgasana".

Setelah Veer, Nagine dan Nadine yang menunggu di ruang singgasana bersama Tara melihat Bihan dan Petra memasuki ruangan, Tara meminta seluruh pelayan dan dayang lain keluar dari ruang singgasana untuk sementara waktu sampai pembicaraan penting ini selesai.

Tara duduk di kursi singgasana, bertopang dagu "jelaskan apa yang kau dapatkan tentang kak Yatalia di kerajaan Kouka? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Karma dan Gin Oni?".

"informasi ini akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang, apa anda tak keberatan, yang mulia?" ujar Bihan mendongak.

Tara mengangguk "katakan yang sejujurnya".

Ini benar-benar menjadi kisah yang panjang mengingat Bihan menceritakan perseteruan yang terjadi sejak dua generasi lalu, mulai dari ambisi Jafar yang tega menggunakan kedua anak kandungnya sendiri sebagai kelinci percobaan, tentang apa yang terjadi pada si kembar Maya dan Azurite serta anak-anak mereka hingga yang tersisa kini hanyalah lima orang anak dalam generasi ketiga dimana salah satunya memegang tonggak kepemimpinan Kerajaan Gujarat saat ini, yang tak lain adalah Tara. Selain Tara, pada akhirnya yang berhasil bertahan hidup saat ini hanyalah Tara, si kembar Nagine dan Nadine serta si kembar Hak dan Leila. Yasmine yang mereka kenal sebagai Yatalia sudah meninggal pada awal musim dingin dua tahun lalu. Setelah mengetahui apa yang selama ini terjadi pada Yasmine, si kembar Nagine dan Nadine hanya bisa menangis histeris sambil berpelukan. Veer kehilangan kata-kata untuk menghibur Tara yang menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya meski terlihat jelas linangan air mata yang jatuh menelusuri pipinya.

Tara menyeka air matanya, menatap tajam Bihan "dan kau sembunyikan itu semua selama ini dari kami, Bihan?".

"berita ini juga baru diberitahukan dalam surat yang saya terima dari kerajaan Kouka", Bihan mengerutkan kening "dan ada yang lebih penting".

Setelah Bihan memberitahu apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini di kerajaan Kouka pada Leila, Tara beranjak dari singgasananya "siapkan kapal, kita pergi ke Kerajaan Xing".

* * *

 **.**

 **~ Kerajaan Kouka ~**

 **.**

Di rapat darurat kelima suku yang dilaksanakan secara tiba-tiba pasca apa yang terjadi pada malam perjamuan di kastil Chishin, Kyo Ga bungkam seribu bahasa di saat Jenderal lain terus saja menyerangnya bersama kepala penasehat istana (hanya Jenderal Suku Langit, Joo Doh dan kepala penasehat istana, Keishuk pada nyatanya).

Teringat saat Leila berkata bahwa ia tak sendirian dan tersenyum sambil memegangi perutnya sebelum ia kembali muntah darah dan tak sadarkan diri, Kyo Ga mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar. Tak ada yang paling menyebalkan baginya saat ini selain tak dapat berada di sisi Leila yang belum juga sadarkan diri pasca kritis akibat melindunginya malam itu, ditambah lagi ia harus berhadapan dengan sang Raja dan Jenderal lain. Sempurna.

"Jenderal Kan Kyo Ga, bagaimana anda bertanggungjawab atas semua kekacauan ini?" tanya Keishuk yang mulai muak pada sikap Kyo Ga yang bungkam seribu bahasa.

Terserah. Ia tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan orang lain, yang jelas ia berharap urusan rapat kali ini segera diselesaikan. Kyo Ga yakin, Tae Woo berpendapat sama dengannya jika melihat bagaimana sikap Jenderal suku Angin yang jelas-jelas terlihat bosan dengan rapat kali ini. Lain halnya dengan calon ayah mertua Tae Woo, Joon Gi dan Geun Tae (yang bersikap tak seperti biasanya, ia terlihat sangat tenang dan entah kenapa sikap diamnya kali ini terasa menakutkan) terlihat seperti mengetahui sesuatu namun mereka masih ingin melihat apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk diam saja. Joo Doh dan Keishuk jelas ada di pihak Soo Won, tentu saja mereka berdua yang membombardirnya dan memojokkannya dengan Leila.

Tapi yang Kyo Ga tak mengerti dan membuatnya merasa harus waspada adalah Soo Won. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Raja yang satu ini. Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi malam itu di kastil Chishin, anehnya ia terlihat sangat tenang. Diam seperti ini juga bukan berarti dia akan dibebaskan, sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain.

Kyo Ga yang sejak tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa dan bertopang dagu, berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari tangannya, membuka sebelah matanya yang menatap tajam Keishuk "kekacauan? Kekacauan yang mana, perdana menteri Keishuk? Jika yang kau maksud kekacauan adalah pandangan bangsawan lain dan para rakyat yang menjadi saksi atas apa yang terjadi malam itu ketika Leila memberitahu kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu pada putri Yona dan apa yang dilakukan oleh Son Hak demi melindungi putri Yona, aku tak melihat hal itu sebagai kekacauan. Bukankah bagus jika pada akhirnya kebenaran tentang kematian mendiang Raja Il mulai menunjukkan titik terang?".

"lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh istrimu yang mengayunkan senjatanya pada yang mulia Soo Won?" sahut Joo Doh.

"aku takkan menyangkal, tapi yang bisa kukatakan adalah Leila bukan wanita yang bodoh, dia takkan melakukan sesuatu tanpa perhitungan yang matang. Aku hanya bisa menyarankan agar kita menanyainya tentang apa yang terjadi dan apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu", Kyo Ga mendelik pada Joo Doh "terserah apapun yang orang lain katakan tentang Leila, bagi kalian mungkin dia hanya wanita yang digunakan seseorang sebagai boneka mereka untuk membunuh yang mulia Soo Won, tapi dia istriku".

Joo Doh memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya "apa kau pantas menyandang gelar sebagai Jenderal suku Api jika kau lebih mementingkan seorang perempuan ketimbang kehormatan klanmu!? Apa kau memang berniat mengikuti jejak ayahmu dan melakukan pemberontakan!?".

"yang ingin kukatakan adalah aku mengerti perasaan Son Hak yang lebih memilih untuk melindungi putri Yona ketimbang mempertahankan nama baiknya sendiri meskipun ia harus meninggalkan klannya?! ketimbang menyalahkan Leila yang belum tentu bersalah, kenapa tak cari tahu kebenaran yang diberitahu oleh Leila adalah benar atau salah?!", Kyo Ga berdiri dan membanting meja seperti yang dilakukan Joo Doh "aku takkan menyangkal apa yang dilakukan oleh istriku tapi jangan samakan aku dengan ayahku?! aku takkan membuang keluargaku sendiri hanya karena ambisi pribadi konyol yang akan membahayakan kerajaan ini dan klanku sendiri seperti yang dilakukan mendiang ayahku?!".

"tapi tindakan istrimu jelas-jelas telah menempatkan klanmu dan posisimu sebagai Jenderal suku Api dalam bahaya" ujar Keishuk tajam.

Kyo Ga menutup mata sesaat sebelum menghela napas "seperti yang kukatakan, aku takkan menyangkal apa yang dilakukan oleh istriku. Jika Leila memang bersalah, maka biarlah aku yang menanggung kesalahannya. Kesalahan seorang istri juga ditanggung oleh suami. Setelah dia sadar nanti, kemungkinan besar Leila akan berusaha menanggung apa yang telah ia perbuat seorang diri, aku takkan membiarkannya menanggung semuanya seorang diri di bahunya yang kecil itu kali ini, meskipun itu berarti aku harus mempercayakan jabatan sebagai ketua klan pada adikku, meski itu berarti aku harus menyerahkan kepalaku tapi satu hal yang kuminta sebagai gantinya, tolong jangan lakukan apapun pada Leila".

"itu bukan keputusan yang bijak, jenderal Kan Kyo Ga... dan aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata kau bisa terbawa perasaan juga, sepertinya kau memang benar-benar sangat mencintai istrimu dan kau tipe yang sama dengan Hak. Kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala, tegas dan jujur, meski orang-orang di sekeliling kalian sering salah sangka karena ucapan yang selalu ketus dan sikap yang keras terlebih jika melihat wajah kalian yang selalu cemberut itu, tapi kalian tipe yang tak bisa mengkhianati ataupun meninggalkan wanita yang kalian cintai..." ujar Soo Won yang sejak tadi diam, tersenyum getir "sekarang kau terlihat begitu hidup dengan sorot mata yang terbakar bara api, tak seperti saat kau baru saja mengambil alih posisi ayahmu pasca mendiang ayahmu meninggal... aku ingin tahu, apa itu karena istrimu yang telah membakar es dalam hatimu sehingga kau bisa kembali memiliki semangat hidup seperti ini?".

"...yang mulia?" ujar Kyo Ga mengerutkan kening saat melihat senyuman Soo Won yang getir, entah kenapa ia teringat ucapan ibunya yang menyindirnya bahwa kelembutan dan kehangatan Leila akan merubahnya.

"Jenderal?!", Akiko membuka pintu ruang rapat sekeras mungkin "maaf mengganggu, tapi... Leila...".

Mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Leila, Kyo Ga yang paling pertama bergegas meninggalkan ruang rapat disusul Soo Won dan yang lain.

"lepaskan dia!?" teriak Lily dari dalam.

Begitu mereka membuka pintu, mereka terkejut saat menemukan Leila yang tengah disandera oleh seorang wanita berbaju hitam dengan kain transparan seperti wanita dari distrik merah.

"Lily, mundur?!", Tae Woo segera membentengi Lily dan mengacungkan tombaknya ke arah wanita itu "aku ingat betul aura menyebalkan ini... kau dari kuil Sakura merah, kan?!".

"ya, benar sekali~ dan jika kalian masih ingat pria bernama Agito yang tewas saat memimpin misi di referendum Kekaisaran Kai, dia adalah suamiku. Aku adalah istri sekaligus wakilnya, Aki".

Di luar dugaan, Aki berterima kasih pada Kyo Ga karena Kyo Ga secara tak langsung telah membantu separuh rencana mereka dan menyelamatkan nyawa Leila "rencananya kami ingin menangkapnya hidup-hidup meski terjadi hal di luar rencana, hampir saja kami kehilangan calon 'Bunga' terbaik ini akibat ulah dua pria bodoh dari nomaden pihak oposisi yang malah berusaha membunuhnya awal musim dingin lalu karena tergiur permata air mata ikan paus yang didapat oleh Leila dari putri Maya... untungnya kau menyelamatkannya saat itu, tapi kami tak menyangka kalau ternyata kau membantu separuh rencana kami sebab dia sudah hamil duluan sebelum kami menyuntikkan serum berisi sperma dicampur DNA hewan atau tumbuhan yang kami miliki untuk calon 'Bunga'... yang perlu kami lakukan setelah ada bayi dalam kandungannya hanyalah menyuntikkan serum berisi DNA hewan atau tumbuhan ke dalam tubuhnya, meski ternyata efek samping serum yang kami suntikkan muncul lebih cepat dari yang kami perkirakan. Efek samping serum itu akan membuat sisi gelapnya membuncah sehingga pada perjamuan di Chishin pada malam itu, ia tak bisa lagi menahan kebencian dan amarahnya. Andai kau tak menahannya saat ia berusaha membunuh raja Soo Won, sekali tepuk dua lalat bagi kami jika raja itu mati di tangan Leila".

Kyo Ga mengepalkan kedua tangannya "jadi memang kalian yang memperalat Leila?!".

"kenapa marah? perlu kau ketahui, wanita yang kau nikahi ini adalah mata-mata merangkap pembunuh terkuat dan terlihai di kelompok nomaden yang dijuluki Yuki Onna (wanita salju). Meskipun sasaran pembunuhannya adalah para pria yang kebanyakan pejabat pemerintah yang korup atau pria jahat, dia juga menerima permintaan dari klien di luar kaum nomaden. Dia wanita yang biasa menggunakan kecantikan dan kecerdasannya untuk memanipulasi dan membunuh orang meski memang, ia hanya membunuh orang-orang jahat dan korup, ia tak pernah menerima permintaan membunuh jika orang itu adalah wanita, anak-anak, serta orang yang telah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak-anak... bisa dibilang, tipe pembunuh yang lembek tapi dia tipe wanita cerdas yang tahu kapan ia harus diam dan kapan ia harus bergerak, seperti menggerakkan bidak catur, jika saatnya ia merasa ia harus ikut bertarung maka saat itu ia bisa jadi sangat mengerikan. Itulah sebabnya kami memilihnya sebagai calon 'Bunga' dan kami hanya membantunya mengeluarkan amarah dan kebenciannya yang terpendam. Apa kau akan tetap mencintainya meski kau tahu bahwa wanita yang kau nikahi ini bukan manusia?".

"diam kau?! Aku menyelamatkannya saat itu bukan untuk melihatnya mati di depan mataku dan membiarkan kalian menggunakannya sebagai boneka kalian?! Jika yang kau maksud soal Leila bukan manusia, mengenai fakta bahwa ia adalah Hybrid, keturunan dari Oni dan Miko, aku sudah lama tahu hal itu dan aku sudah melihat sosoknya yang lain... Lantas memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu? Bagiku Leila tetap Leila! Sekarang lepaskan dia dan kembalikan Leila padaku?!".

"tidak semudah itu, Jenderal~ kami tak bisa menyerahkannya pada kalian jika kalian hanya akan membunuhnya, terlebih bayi dalam kandungannya adalah 'bibit' yang kami nanti... Jika cuci otak padanya berhasil, tak hanya bayinya yang akan kami ambil, ibunya juga akan kami bawa kembali ke Kekaisaran Kai ketimbang dia kami biarkan mati dieksekusi di Kouka" ujar Aki mengelus wajah Leila, ia mengacungkan pisau ke perut Leila saat Kyo Ga dan yang lain berusaha mendekat "eits, jangan harap anaknya selamat jika kalian menghalangi kami... kami masih bisa membuatnya mengandung lagi meski ia kehilangan bayinya kali ini".

Kyo Ga mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepala "apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau diam saja kali ini?".

Aki memiringkan kepalanya "bicara dengan siapa kau, Jenderal?".

Kyo Ga mendongak dan menggenggam pedangnya "aku tahu kau masih ada di dalam situ?! Jika kau tak ingin kehilangan wanita yang kita cintai, bantu aku dan selamatkan dia seperti apa yang kita lakukan musim dingin lalu, Hokuto?! Bangun, Setsuko?!".

Tepat saat Hokuto yang muncul di belakang Aki menjatuhkan Aki dan anak buahnya, Kyo Ga mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh Leila yang dilindungi oleh kekkai salju yang dibuat Yuki Onna. Setelah Aki dan anak buahnya dibekuk, Yuki Onna dan Hokuto mengubah wujud mereka menjadi wujud manusia mereka, tak lain adalah mendiang Setsuko dan mendiang Takahiro.

"sudah lama juga kita tak muncul dengan wujud manusia~ tapi tak kusangka ada juga yang bisa memerintahkan dan membuat kita keluar selain Leila" ujar Setsuko tersenyum lebar.

Takahiro mengerutkan kening "aku tak ingin mengakui ini, tapi bisa jadi itu karena pengaruh 'benang merah' yang ada di jari kelingking mereka berdua. Karena keduanya berhubungan, itu sebabnya dia juga bisa memberi perintah pada kita".

Setsuko tertawa lepas, menepuk bahu Takahiro "jangan cemburu begitu, dong".

"kalian ini, bikin jantungan saja... kenapa tak segera muncul?!" protes Kyo Ga.

"susah tahu, ini kan bukan musim dingin" jawab Setsuko.

"belum lagi kondisi Leila masih sangat lemah, ia mati-matian mempertahankan bayinya dan ia berusaha agar ia dan bayinya tak terbawa ke alam sana sampai-sampai spiritnya berkurang sebanyak itu... kalau bukan karena kau yang berteriak memohon pertolongan, mungkin kami tak bisa keluar sama sekali".

"mungkin kau tak sadar, tapi keinginanmu melindunginya serta harapanmu bahwa Leila tetap bisa bertahan hidup, kekuatan hatimu yang membuat spiritmu terkirim pada kami sehingga kami bisa keluar seperti sekarang", Setsuko mengecup kening Leila dan tersenyum "ingatlah, tak peduli sebesar apapun kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh mereka yang dipercayai memegang kekuatan dewa atau iblis seperti ksatria naga atau Leila, pada akhirnya yang terkuat tetaplah manusia".

"sangat mudah bagiku mengakhiri semuanya dan menyeretnya bersamaku ke alam sana, tapi aku hanya ingin dia tetap hidup... aku ingin dia berhenti bertempur dan terluka saat dirinya berjalan di tengah pertempuran dan menapaki jalan yang dipenuhi pertumpahan darah ini, dia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya layaknya wanita lain", Takahiro mengelus kepala Leila sebelum ia mengecup kening Leila, menatap Kyo Ga dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan "kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku jika kau memang mencintainya... masih ada ujian terakhir yang harus kalian lewati... Jika kalian gagal, kami para arwah yang sudah mati ini hanya akan kembali ke tempat seharusnya kami berada tapi tak menutup kemungkinan... kalian takkan bisa bertemu lagi".

Sebelum mereka yang ada di ruangan itu menanyakan apa maksud ucapan Takahiro barusan, Takahiro dan Setsuko kembali ke wujud hewan gaib sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Leila. Setelah Kyo Ga meletakkan kembali Leila ke ranjang, Leila membuka matanya.

Lily yang ada di sampingnya tersenyum lega "Leila, akhirnya kau sadar! Syukurlah?!".

"Lily...", Leila menoleh ke arah Lily, menanyakan hal pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya "bayiku?".

Lily menyeka air matanya, terharu "tenang saja, kau memang sempat kritis tapi untungnya kau dan bayimu selamat. Istirahatlah, dokter bilang sebisa mungkin kau harus bed-rest total dan tak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak atau kau akan keguguran".

Sambil memegangi perutnya, Leila menghela napas lega dan tersenyum "begitu?".

"bagaimana kondisimu?".

Leila menoleh ke sampingnya, teringat apa yang terjadi pada mereka terakhir kali, tak heran Leila bertanya "...Kyo, kau tak terluka?".

Kyo Ga bertopang dagu, mengerutkan keningnya "bisa pikirkan kondisimu sendiri sekali saja sebelum memikirkan kondisi orang lain?".

"terlepas dari fakta bahwa aku tak bisa bergerak bebas sekarang, selain itu aku tak baik-baik... Kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu? Marah lagi?".

Melihat sosoknya yang terbaring lemas di hadapannya membuatnya ingin memeluk Leila erat, tentu saja ia ingin memarahi Leila atas tindakan cerobohnya yang menggunakan tubuhnya malam itu untuk melindunginya meski ia sedang hamil "marah? Tentu saja aku marah karena ketidakberdayaanku membuatmu terluka... Apanya yang baik-baik saja? punggungmu... kau sekarat, tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari dan hampir keguguran... jika kau bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu secara bebas sekarang, berarti kau tak sedang baik-baik saja, dasar bodoh?!".

"keningmu berkerut, tuh... benar-benar marah padaku, rupanya?".

"tentu saja, bodoh?!".

"aku baru sadar dan kau langsung mengomeliku? lama sejak terakhir kali aku tak mendengar omelanmu dan perlu kau ingat, meski tubuhku tak bisa bergerak bukan berarti mulutku tak bisa berbicara jadi aku masih bisa meladeni omelanmu, tapi yang paling penting sekarang...", Leila menatap tajam Soo Won, Keishuk dan Jenderal lain yang berdiri di belakang Kyo Ga "kalian semua, keluar".

Joo Doh mengerutkan kening dan protes "apa hakmu untuk mengusir...".

"KUBILANG KELUAR?!", potong Leila yang mengangkat sebelah tangannya "cepat keluar sebelum kuperintahkan hewan gaibku untuk mengusir kalian?! Atau kalian lebih senang jika kupanggil Yuki Onna untuk membekukan kalian, hah?!".

Geun Tae mengajak yang lain keluar ruangan dan menuruti Leila "sudahlah, tak ada gunanya membantah seorang istri yang siap bertengkar dengan suaminya itu".

"benar, kalau bisa teriak begitu, berarti sudah lumayan sehat, kan?" ujar Tae Woo mengajak Lily ikut keluar.

Setelah mereka semua keluar dari ruangan itu, mereka menunggu di luar kamar. Tepat setelah pintu kamar ditutup, mereka mendengar pertengkaran suami istri di dalam kamar dimulai.

Lily sempat khawatir mengingat dokter memberitahu mereka agar membiarkan Leila istirahat dan tak boleh banyak pikiran "apa tak apa-apa membiarkan mereka ribut begitu? bagaimana kalau kandungannya kenapa-kenapa lagi?".

"yang namanya wanita hamil itu emosinya naik turun, susah diprediksi apa maunya... nanti kau juga akan mengalaminya sendiri saat kau menikah dengan Tae Woo", Geun Tae tertawa kecil dan mengayunkan tangannya "untungnya istriku tak terlalu menyusahkan saat hamil".

 **Sementara itu, di dalam kamar...**

Setelah pintu ditutup, Kyo Ga menatap Leila "kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku soal anak dalam kandunganmu?".

Leila mengerutkan kening, setelah memalingkan wajahnya sejak tadi, akhirnya ia menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap matanya "aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu, Kyo?! Ini tubuhku sendiri?!".

"tapi dia bukan 'anak'mu saja, kan!?".

"aku tahu, tapi apa kata orang jika mereka tahu kalau kau...", hening sesaat sebelum Leila kembali bicara "ingat posisimu sebagai Jenderal suku Api?! Aku tak ingin bersikap egois jadi kenapa kau malah mengacuhkan keputusanku!? aku masih bisa mengurus diriku sendiri?!".

"lihat dirimu sekarang, kau bahkan tak bisa bergerak bebas dan hampir kehilangan nyawamu karena tindakanmu yang ceroboh?! Begini kau bilang kalau kau masih bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri?", Kyo Ga memukul lantai dengan telapak tangannya "aku mengerti jika kau sengaja menutupi semuanya dariku karena memikirkan posisiku sebagai ketua klan?! aku tak peduli dengan statusmu atau apapun itu dan aku tak peduli jika kau menyebutku egois, tapi aku tak ingin kau menuduhku mengabaikan perasaan orang?!".

"aku tak mau jika kau menikahiku hanya karena tanggung jawab dan kewajiban?!".

"-tapi aku hanya menginginkanmu?! Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak menginginkan wanita lain di sisiku?! Aku tak butuh siapapun di sampingku selain kau sebagai pendamping hidupku?! Tak peduli meski aku harus kehilangan nyawaku!? apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu?".

"aku tak meragukan perasaanmu?! Aku juga mencintaimu tapi aku tak ingin kehilanganmu?! Seperti yang kualami saat bersama Takahiro?!".

Hening sesaat sebelum Kyo Ga mengecup tangan Leila.

"biarkan aku bertanggungjawab atas dirimu dan anak yang kau kandung, berikan kesempatan padaku untuk menjadi suami yang layak untukmu dan ayah anak ini, Leila..." ujar Kyo Ga menggenggam erat tangan Leila.

Leila menahan napas saat Kyo Ga mengecup tangannya dan melamarnya, menatapnya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya seolah ia berkata padanya bahwa ia takkan melepaskannya kali ini, apapun yang terjadi.

Teringat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali, Leila mengalihkan pandangannya "...lalu bagaimana dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan padaku atas apa yang kulakukan di malam perjamuan? Kau takkan bisa menikahiku... Kau takkan sempat menjadi ayah anak ini dan suamiku jika aku terlanjur dihukum mati, kan?".

"tidak ada jalan lain... aku akan memohon pada yang mulia Soo Won untuk melepaskanmu", Kyo Ga melepaskan tangan Leila dan beranjak "kali ini aku takkan menyerah sampai kau dibebaskan, meski harus dibayar dengan jabatanku... atau bahkan nyawaku".

"hentikan, Kyo?!", Leila menahan Kyo Ga dan menggenggam lengan baju Kyo Ga meski ia meringis kesakitan karena bergerak mendadak saat berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur.

"sudah dibilang, jangan bangun dulu, kan? istirahatlah", Kyo Ga membaringkannya kembali ke ranjang, ia mengecup kening Leila dan mengelus dahinya setelah sebelum beranjak "kau pikirkan saja jawaban atas lamaranku selama aku membujuk yang mulia Soo Won".

.

"tidak bisa", Soo Won tak menoleh ke belakang saat Kyo Ga berlutut di belakangnya "mohon maaf, Jenderal Kan Kyo Ga, tapi aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu... apapun yang terjadi, hukum tetap hukum dan gadis itu akan dihukum mati".

"tapi kenapa..." ujar Kyo Ga berdiri.

"untuk menangkap ratu lebah, kita memerlukan madu yang manis, bukan?", Keishuk muncul dari balik pilar "tentu saja, andai dia tak terlanjur hamil dan pastinya dia lebih memilih untuk menikah denganmu, Jenderal Kan Kyo Ga, bisa saja kami meminta gadis itu menikah dengan yang mulia Soo Won, sebab gadis itu tetap putri Kerajaan Gujarat".

"setidaknya kita bisa menggunakan 'istri'mu untuk memancing keluar musuh yang selama ini terus bersembunyi di balik layar", Soo Won menutup dokumen di tangannya yang ia berikan pada Keishuk sebelum menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin memancing musuh mereka keluar dengan menggunakan Leila sebagai umpan "melihat tindakan Aki hari ini, kelompok yang selama ini bersembunyi pasti akan bergerak menyelamatkan Leila karena mereka membutuhkan Leila... tak masalah jika kau ingin berada di sampingnya, Jenderal Kyo Ga".

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di luar ruang singgasana, mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

Lily menutup mulutnya, ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan mencari Tae Woo _"_ _celaka!? Yona, Hak,_ _jangan kemari?! Ini jebakan?!"_.

Lily bisa membaca rencana busuk Keishuk, tak hanya kelompok gabungan nomaden pihak oposisi dan sisa anggota kuil Sakura Merah yang ingin mereka pancing keluar tapi juga Yona dan teman-temannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **~ Kerajaan Xing ~**

 **.**

Kou Ren menyambut kedatangan Yona dan Hak yang ditemani oleh Yun, Kija, Shina dan Zeno bersama Tao "mana anak kalian?".

"dititipkan ke tempat kakeknya bersama ibuku" jawab Hak.

"yah, padahal aku ingin menggendong Lian Hua~" ujar Tao menautkan jarinya.

Kou Ren mengundang mereka semua masuk ke ruang singgasana dimana Lima Bintang telah menunggu kehadiran mereka.

Setelah Yona menjelaskan situasi apa yang terjadi pada Leila, Kou Ren dan Tao bertukar pandangan sebelum akhirnya Kou Ren angkat bicara "ini jebakan".

"benar, tapi...", Yona menggenggam erat tangan Hak sambil menatapnya "aku tak ingin jika aku harus kehilangan keluargaku lagi...".

"kita tak bisa membiarkan anggota keluarga kita mati terbunuh, kan?" ujar Hak menatap Kou Ren "sudah saatnya kami bergerak".

"seperti kata mereka berdua" ujar Maya yang muncul mendadak sambil menggendong Lian Hua bersama Kyouka yang melakukan teleport ke tempat itu "kita tak bisa membiarkannya saja jika kita tahu akan ada anggota keluarga kita yang mati terbunuh".

"HUWA?!" teriak mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut.

"ibu!? Kenapa malah muncul tiba-tiba begitu?!" protes Hak.

"maaf, aku merasa jika ini perlu kulakukan", Maya tertawa kecil sebelum menyodorkan Lian Hua pada Yona, Maya menoleh ke arah Kou Ren "jadi... Bisa kau keluarkan tamu yang sudah susah payah datang dari jauh itu?".

"ketahuan, toh... Pasti ini kerjaan Mizuki" ujar Bihan keluar dari persembunyiannya sebelum ia menoleh ke balik sekat "Petra, yang mulia, tuan putri, keluar saja".

Setelah Petra muncul sambil menjitak Bihan dan memarahinya untuk bersikap lebih sopan, Veer dan Tara, raja dan ratu kerajaan Gujarat bersama si kembar Nagine dan Nadine, putri kerajaan Gujarat keluar dari balik sekat, berhadapan dengan perwakilan dari kerajaan Xing dan kerajaan Kouka.

"jadi Anda putri Maya, ibu kandung kak Yatalia... maksudku, kak Yasmine?" ujar Tara yang menghampiri Maya dengan mata terbelalak, terkejut melihat betapa miripnya Maya dengan Yasmine. Wajar saja, sebab Yasmine adalah putri kandungnya.


	52. Skyfall

**Chapter 52 – Skyfall**

 _Di atas langit masih ada langit_

 _Ketika langit runtuh dan menimpa yang ada di bawahnya_

 _Saat itulah 'Dunia' berakhir_

* * *

 **.**

 **Dragon Return Home Arc**

 **.**

 **~Kekaisaran Kai ~**

 **.**

"ini jebakan", Yohime menoleh ke arah Jae Ha dan Fuyu "jika apa yang kalian katakan pada kami tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu adalah benar adanya, maka siapapun akan menyadari bahwa Leila tak bersalah, ia hanya diperalat".

Jae Ha mengangguk "dengan alasan bahwa kondisi Leila belum stabil, tak ada yang diizinkan menemuinya selain Kan Kyo Ga sebagai suaminya".

"meski sebenarnya mereka belum menikah" gumam Fuyu melipat tangan, menatap Dal dan Hakuya bergantian "aku mengerti apa maksudmu agar kita tak bertindak gegabah, ayahanda... Tapi...".

"aku hanya memberi nasihat sebagai kepala penasihat Kekaisaran, Fuyu. Keputusan tetap ada di tangan yang mulia Kaisar dan Permaisuri, di tangan mereka berdua" ujar Dal menunjuk ke arah Hakuya dan Yohime dengan dagu.

"jika dia sudah tahu Leila tak bersalah tapi ia tetap memberikan hukuman mati, maka hanya ada tiga kemungkinan... Pertama, dia ingin menyingkirkan pengganggu yang membahayakan posisinya. Kedua, dia ingin memancing musuhnya karena dia tahu bahwa Leila berharga bagi musuhnya entah itu kelompok putri Yona atau kelompok gabungan Nomaden pihak oposisi dan sisa anggota Kuil Sakura Merah. Ketiga...", Yohime mengangkat tiga jari tangannya dan melirik ke arah suaminya "keduanya".

Hakuya berdiri setelah mendengar penuturan istrinya yang cerdas itu "...ini berarti perang dan kemungkinan mereka akan bergerak malam hari pada malam gerhana bulan, malam sebelum hari pelaksanaan eksekusi".

* * *

 **.**

 **~ Kerajaan Xing ~**

 **.**

Hening sesaat setelah Kyouka, Maya, Yona dan Hak menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama ini terjadi pada Yasmine setelah Yasmine pergi meninggalkan kerajaan Gujarat, mulai dari pertunangannya dengan Khali yang sempat tak direstui Maya hingga penyebab kematiannya di musim dingin 2 tahun yang lalu.

Yona menundukkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening "maafkan aku, itu semua...".

Hak memegang dagu Yona, menyeringai sambil memegang kedua pipi Yona "jika kau masih berani berkata bahwa kematian Yasmine adalah salahmu maka akan kuserang kau dengan ciuman disini tanpa pandang bulu sampai kau tak bisa bicara, bagaimana?".

Sebelum Hak benar-benar menyerang Yona, Maya lebih dulu menyelematkan Yona yang saat ini wajahnya merah padam "lakukan itu di kamar tidur pada malam hari, dasar anak bodoh".

Tara tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat perilaku Maya dan Hak "aku selalu penasaran, darimana datangnya sifat tak mau kalah, rasa percaya diri yang tinggi serta keberanian seolah tak kenal takut dalam diri kak Yasmine? ternyata... rupanya itu turunan dari anda?".

Maya balik bertanya "kalian tak marah?".

"marah? kenapa kami harus marah?" tanya Nagine memiringkan kepala.

"aoa anda berpikir bahwa salah satu dari kami akan menyalahkan kalian dan berkata 'karena kalian kakakku mati', begitu? Tentu tidak" tambah Nadine.

"mati karena melindungi orang lain, memang sudah sifatnya begitu...", Tara menghela napas sebelum tersenyum sedih "sebenarnya, bohong jika kami bilang bahwa aku dan adik-adikku tak berharap untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan kak Yasmine, tapi kami juga sudah menyiapkan diri kami jika pada akhirnya kenyataan tak sesuai dengan ekspektasi... jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian kak Yasmine, putri Yona. Sebagai adiknya yang sudah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sejak kami lahir, bisa kukatakan dengan yakin bahwa dia takkan pernah menyalahkan siapapun atas kematiannya dan dia tak mengharapkan penyelamatan".

Veer menghela napas "memang benar... ketegaran dan ketulusan yang ia miliki membuatnya bisa baik-baik saja, ia tak pernah berpikir dua kali jika untuk menyelamatkan orang yang ia sayangi, ia tidak keberatan kehilangan nyawanya jika itu demi menyelamatkan orang yang ia sayangi... ia selalu berusaha berjuang seorang diri, tak peduli meskipun itu akan membuatnya menderita asal orang yang ia sayangi bisa bahagia, tapi sifat sembrono kalian memang sudah turunan dari sananya, ya?".

"tutup mulut, bajingan", Tara meninju kepala Veer sambil tersenyum simpul yang membuat Hak, Yun dan Kija berpikir bahwa Tara benar-benar adik Yasmine sebelum Tara menoleh ke arah Hak "baiklah, sekarang... apakah aku harus memanggilmu 'kakak' mengingat kau kakak sepupuku? Kau dan saudari kembarmu, Leila adalah kakak kandung kak Yasmine, kan?".

"kami sudah dengar tentang apa yang terjadi pada Leila, jika ada yang bisa kami bantu" ujar Veer mengangguk saat Tara menganggukkan kepalanya.

Begitu mereka mengetahui kapan Leila akan dihukum mati, mereka berasumsi bahwa musuh (kelompok gabungan Nomaden pihak Oposisi dan sisa) akan bergerak pada malam gerhana bulan yang jatuh tepat pada malam hari sebelum hari pelaksanaan eksekusi esok harinya.

"kak, di malam gerhana bulan... Bukankah pada malam itu, kita para 'Bunga' dilarang keluar rumah, bahkan mengintip gerhana Bulan 'darah' malam itu saja kita tak boleh?" ujar Nagine.

"tapi apa penyebabnya?" tanya Nadine heran.

"kalian akan mengerti penyebabnya setelah kalian melihat sendiri apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian sampai menatap gerhana Bulan 'darah' atau jika kalian sendiri mengalaminya nanti..." ujar Bihan melipat tangan "tapi... Itu jika kalian adalah 'Bunga' yang telah dewasa seperti nyonya Maya juga tuan putri Leila dan Yasmine, sebab jika 'Bunga' menatap Bulan 'darah' pada malam gerhana Bulan 'darah', maka 'Bunga' itu akan berubah menjadi 'Iblis'. Dan jika 'Bunga' itu dibiarkan kehilangan kontrol dirinya, ia bahkan sanggup meluluhlantakkan satu daratan dalam satu malam bahkan Oni darah murni sekalipun bisa dibuat kewalahan...".

Hak diam sesaat sebelum menoleh ke arah Maya "...itu serius, ibu?".

"hm...", Maya melipat tangan dan mengerutkan kening "aku tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi, sebab mendiang ayahmu yang menghentikanku saat itu... Ayahmu sedang sial, itu terjadi saat kau dan Leila sedang ada dalam rahimku".

"kuberitahu sekarang, itu bukan mitos?! Bahkan aku dan Khali yang sudah bekerja sama saat itu kewalahan, kami pikir kami akan mati saat kami berusaha menghentikan putri Yasmine yang berubah wujud pada malam gerhana bulan itu" gumam Bihan merinding "jika Khali tak menolongku saat itu, aku yakin leherku sudah melayang saat itu di tangan 'iblis' cantik itu".

"sebenarnya meski berubah wujud, asal kami tak hilang kontrol dan tak kehilangan jati diri sendiri, tak masalah. Perubahan wujud itu akan berakhir saat malam gerhana bulan berakhir, tapi wanita yang sedang hamil itu emosinya tak stabil, sehingga aku kehilangan kontrol diriku sampai-sampai Ulla yang berusaha menghentikanku harus berubah wujud ke wujud Alternya (wujud asli sebagai Oni) dan mengerahkan hewan gaibnya hanya untuk menahanku. Untung saja aku berubah wujud saat kami ada di kuil Seirin, sehingga tak ada korban jiwa sebab aku tak bisa keluar berkat kekkai yang dipasang para biksu, teman-teman kami juga membantu Ulla menahanku".

"jadi itu sebabnya ibu bilang ayah sedang sial? Bagaimana caranya ayah menyadarkan ibu?".

"kami terus bertarung sampai pagi...", Maya tertawa gugup "dan... paginya aku kontraksi jadi sementara sebagian mengobati luka di tubuh Ulla, sebagian lagi membantuku melahirkan".

"APA!?" pekik mereka yang ada di ruangan ini.

Bihan mengangguk "benar sekali, tuan Ulla sedang sial. Kebalikan dengan wanita hamil pada umumnya, para 'Bunga' justru akan menjadi jauh lebih kuat di saat mereka hamil, sebab saat itu ada jiwa baru yang tumbuh dalam tubuh mereka dan spirit mereka bertambah kuat".

"tunggu, bukankah itu berarti ini berbahaya?" ujar Yun mengangkat tangan.

"apanya, Yun?" tanya Kija.

"kesempatan kita menyelamatkan nona Leila hanya saat malam gerhana bulan karena malam itu musuh kita akan bergerak mengingat pagi harinya adalah hari pelaksanaan eksekusi" ujar Zeno mengangkat jari "tapi pada malam itu 'Bunga' tak seharusnya keluar karena malam itu adalah malam gerhana Bulan 'darah' dimana 'Bunga' yang melihat gerhana bulan 'darah' itu akan berubah menjadi 'Iblis'...".

"dan Leila sedang hamil" gumam Shina.

"dengan kata lain, kita hanya bisa membawanya keluar pada malam gerhana bulan tapi jika kita bawa dia keluar malam itu, seketika dia akan berubah menjadi 'Iblis'..." ujar Hak yang menepuk sebelah wajahnya.

Mereka yang ada di ruangan ini memegangi kepala masing-masing, mendadak migrain.

"tapi meski putri Leila akan berubah menjadi 'Iblis' pada malam itu, apapun yang terjadi kita harus tetap menyelamatkannya" ujar Kija menggenggam belati Shamsir di pinggangnya _"kau tak perlu khawatir, Yasmine... Apapun yang terjadi, aku takkan membiarkan kakakmu mati menyusulmu... Akan kulindungi dia seperti janjiku padamu"_.

* * *

 **.**

 **~ Kastil Hiryuu ~**

 **.**

Kyo Ga membuka tirai kamar yang membuat sinar bulan masuk menerangi kamar "bulannya indah sekali".

"besok...".

Kyo Ga menoleh ke arah Leila "hm? Kenapa?".

"besok malam, jangan izinkan siapapun menemuiku, biarkan aku sendirian di kamar...", Leila menunjuk Kyo Ga yang terlihat ingin menanyakan sesuatu "kau juga tak boleh".

"tapi kenapa?" ujar Kyo Ga menanyakan alasan Leila.

"karena besok malam adalah malam gerhana bulan, dan bukan gerhana bulan biasa... Besok adalah malam gerhana bulan total dimana pada malam bulan purnama, di saat bulan terlihat bersinar paling terang, bulan akan berubah warnanya menjadi berwarna merah seperti darah karena tertutup oleh bayangan bumi. Di saat bumi berada pada posisi sejajar membentuk garis lurus di antara bulan dan matahari, itu membuat sinar Matahari yang biasa menerangi bulan tak bisa mencapai bulan karena pada malam itu bulan tersembunyi di belakang bayangan bumi, membuat bulan tertutupi oleh bumi. Gerhana bulan total kadang disebut juga sebagai gerhana bulan 'darah' karena malam itu bulan akan terlihat berubah warna menjadi merah seperti darah...", Leila mengulurkan tangannya ke atas "terdapat legenda dari tempat asal ibuku di kerajaan Gujarat bahwa pada malam itu, jika 'Bunga' sepertiku melihat gerhana bulan 'darah' dimana bulan akan menjadi merah, kami akan berubah menjadi 'Iblis'...".

"jadi, kau akan berubah menjadi iblis jika kau melihat gerhana bulan 'darah' besok malam? Dan kau ingin menghindari bahaya yang mungkin akan menimpa orang lain di sekitarmu, itu sebabnya kau memintaku agar tak seorangpun menemuimu besok malam?", Kyo Ga duduk di samping Leila setelah mengecup keningnya "kau memang baik hati... tapi bukannya itu cuma mitos?".

Leila menceritakan apa yang terjadi sekitar 23 tahun yang lalu saat Maya mengandung Hak dan dirinya "kau pikir manusia biasa bisa menghentikanku jika aku sampai berubah wujud menjadi 'Iblis'? Mendiang ayahku saja kewalahan menghadapi ibuku saat itu... aku memang tak pernah mengalaminya langsung karena ini adalah gerhana bulan total pertamaku tapi tak ada salahnya jaga-jaga, kan?".

Kyo Ga tersenyum sebelum mencium Leila, ia menyeringai dan mengelus kepala Leila "aku tak takut… jika kau benar-benar berubah menjadi 'Iblis' besok malam, aku akan lakukan apa saja agar kau kembali padaku".

* * *

 **.**

 **~ Kuuto ~**

 **.**

Yona menatap kilauan pedang yang berada di tangannya, pedang miliknya yang ia dapatkan di tengah perjalanan panjang mereka dan kini, mereka akan menghadapi pertempuran penting yang akan menentukan nasib kerajaan ini selanjutnya.

"sudah waktunya kita berangkat, tuan putri".

Yona bisa melihat kecemasan di mata pengawalnya, yang juga adalah suaminya, sehingga ia mencium dan memeluk Hak "jangan khawatir, Hak... adikmu pasti akan baik-baik saja...".

"oi, suami istri disana, mana anak kalian?" tanya Ogi.

"kami titipkan pada Mundok dan ibu mertuaku".

"di rumah ibuku, tepatnya..." angguk Hak, mereka tak mungkin membawa anak mereka yang masih bayi itu ke dekat medan perang.

"tapi tak kusangka kalau bahkan kau sampai ikut membelot, Kyo Ga?" ujar Hak menoleh ke arah Kyo Ga.

"jangan salah paham, kulakukan ini bukan karena aku telah mengakui kalian berdua sebagai penerus tahta kerajaan Kouka yang sah, tapi kulakukan ini demi membebaskan Leila... Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kita urus setelah membebaskan Leila dan menurunkan Soo Won dari tahta kerajaan".

"ngaca dulu sana, meski kau membantu kami, bukan berarti aku akan langsung setuju dengan pernikahan kalian berdua...", Hak mencibir sebelum menghela napas panjang "kalau bukan karena adikku hamil lebih dulu...".

Saat Yona berniat menahan Kyo Ga dan Hak yang terlihat seperti hendak berargumentasi lagi, terdengar suara dentuman keras seperti bunyi ledakan dan keributan di luar. Mereka keluar dari tempat Ogi dan melihat keramaian orang yang berkumpul di jalan, di luar dan di dalam rumah mereka, menunjuk ke arah kastil Hiryuu. Ketika mereka mendongak dan melihat apa yang menarik perhatian orang-orang ini, saat itulah mereka melihat sesosok 'Iblis' terbang di langit, di atas kastil Hiryuu.

"celaka, ini harus segera kita hentikan, atau dunia akan hancur di tangannya" ujar Maya yang menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa wujud Leila yang telah berubah menjadi 'Iblis' saat ini adalah sosok 'Iblis' wanita terkuat.

* * *

 **.**

 **~ Kastil Hiryuu ~**

 **.**

Kekacauan mereda, namun mereka masih belum bisa menemukan Leila.

Di tengah hujan deras malam itu, Kyo Ga menghampiri Hak yang berdiri mematung "apa kau berhasil menemukan Leila?".

Hak menoleh ke belakang, menunjukkan untaian rambut hitam lurus pada Kyo Ga sebelum menunjuk ke arah Shina yang menangis sambil memeluk erat Leila "dia sudah pergi bersama adik kami, Yasmine...".

Yona menangis dan memeluk erat Hak dari belakang, Hak mendongak menatap langit malam di tengah hujan dengan sorot mata kosong, seperti saat Yasmine pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tidak jelas apakah air yang mengalir di wajah mereka adalah air mata atau air hujan. Meski ini bukanlah akhir dunia, tapi bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang sangat berharga atau sangat mereka cintai, inilah akhir dunia bagi mereka.

Kyo Ga berlutut di hadapan Hak sambil menggenggam erat untaian rambut hitam lurus yang ia yakini sebagai rambut Leila _"padahal aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan melindunginya, tapi kenapa… kenapa aku bahkan tak bisa melindungi satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai?"._

Seseorang menepuk bahu Kyo Ga dari belakang, suaranya terdengar begitu jernih bahkan di tengah hujan deras _"Kyo Ga..."_.


	53. Demon Of The Bloody Moon

**Chapter 53 – Demon Of The Bloody Moon**

 _Ketika Gerhana Bulan terjadi_

 _Dan bulan berubah menjadi merah layaknya darah_

 _Saat itulah Iblis bangkit_

 _Bulan mengacaukan isi hati manusia_

* * *

 **.**

 **Dragon Return Home Arc**

 **.**

Hak mengerutkan kening "bisa jelaskan kepada kami 'Iblis' macam apa yang merasuki Leila sampai ibu bilang bahwa sosok Leila saat ini adalah sosok 'Iblis' wanita terkuat?".

"tertulis dalam kitab ramalan kuno di kerajaan Gujarat tentang 'Bunga Emas', anak campuran 'Bunga' dan 'Daun', dengan kata lain Hybrid sepertimu dan Leila yang ditakuti bahkan oleh Oni darah murni karena kekuatannya yang dahsyat. Kekuatannya tak seperti 'Bunga' lain, dia ditakuti karena kemampuannya sebagai penakluk Oni. Dikatakan 'Bunga Emas' yang melihat gerhana bulan darah dapat membuat raganya dirasuki oleh Dewa. Dalam kitab kuno itu terdapat ramalan yang berbunyi...", Maya menunjuk ke arah Leila dan kastil Hiryuu "pada malam bulan purnama di saat bulan perak berubah menjadi semerah darah dan separuh darah Iblis mengambil alih 'Bunga Emas' yang bangkit dari kegelapan, saat kelopak 'Bunga Emas' jatuh ke tangan 'Oni bermata tiga', maka ikatan 'Bunga' dan 'Daun' akan berakhir".

Maya menjelaskan bahwa sejak Leila lahir, hal ini sudah diketahui oleh Ulla dan dirinya yang mendengar penjelasan kepala biksu kuil Seirin setelah ia melihat Leila dan Hak _"tak seperti kakak kembarnya yang memiliki energi 'Yang' lebih besar sehingga perlindungan dan energi positif dari 'Surga' di dalam tubuhnya lebih kuat, gadis ini memiliki energi 'Yin' sehingga di dalam tubuhnya perlindungan dan energi negatif dari 'Bumi' lebih kental, tapi 'Bunga' yang terukir di tubuhnya lebih mengejutkan karena 'Bunga' yang ada di tubuhnya adalah 'Bunga' yang dibenci oleh para Oni, itu adalah 'Bunga' penakluk Iblis. Sebelum dia dewasa, biarkan dia mempelajari 18 seni wajib militer untuk melindungi dirinya karena ada kemungkinan dia akan diincar Oni atau 'Daun' yang tertarik padanya jika melihat 'Bunga' di tubuhnya"_.

"aku tak menyangka jika 'Bunga Emas' adalah putriku... tapi sekarang ini, masalah utamanya siapa 'Oni bermata tiga' dalam ramalan dan bagaimana caranya menghentikan Leila?" ujar Maya.

"intinya, Leila sedang dirasuki raganya oleh 'Dewa' seperti saat ia berhadapan denganku saat itu? Berarti kita hanya harus menyadarkannya kembali, kan?" sahut Yona.

"tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita bahkan tak tahu, 'Dewa' macam apa yang merasukinya?" ujar Hak.

"begini saja... biar aku jadi umpan, akan kualihkan perhatian putri Leila sementara yang lain, kalian tetap fokus pada misi semula...", Bihan memakai sarung tangannya "jika ia melihatku, putri Leila pasti akan mengejarku jadi kita gulingkan Soo Won dari tahtanya, usir cecunguk gabungan Nomaden pihak oposisi dan sisa anggota kuil Sakura merah yang menyusup ke kastil Hiryuu sementara putri Leila mengejarku. Jika urusan kalian sudah selesai, bantu aku menyadarkannya. Setuju?".

"biar kubantu" angguk Shina.

"aku juga" pinta Kija.

"biarkan kami ikut denganmu, bukannya kau yang akan berada di posisi paling dalam bahaya kali ini?" pinta Kyo Ga.

"tapi apa yang membuat kau begitu yakin kalau dia pasti akan mengejarmu?" tanya Yona.

"itu karena akulah 'Daun' dari 'Bunga' yang terukir di tubuh putri Leila dan dengan kondisi sedang terasuki seperti itu, setelah instingnya sebagai 'Bunga' mendeteksi bahaya dariku, dia pasti akan mengejarku" ujar Bihan menyingkap bajunya dimana terdapat tanda bunga dililit dedaunan dimana bunga itu adalah bunga yang sama dengan 'Bunga' di tubuh Leila.

* * *

 **.**

 **~ Kastil Hiryuu ~**

 **.**

"ah... Padahal sudah kubilang, jangan izinkan siapapun menemuiku malam ini", Leila duduk di dalam kamarnya, menghela napas sebelum menoleh ke belakang dan menyeringai "tapi... sepertinya pesanku tak sampai pada para penyusup ini, ya?".

Mereka adalah aliansi dari kelompok gabungan Nomaden pihak oposisi dan sisa anggota kuil Sakura Merah, yang terdiri dari para ninja, prajurit bayaran dan Assassin. Mereka ditugaskan untuk membawa Leila kembali ke Kekaisaran Kai dan mengingat kondisi Leila yang lemah saat ini, tentu mereka menggunakannya sebagai kesempatan.

"sebaiknya kau jangan melawan dan menurut, ikutlah dengan kami" ujar salah satu ninja.

"oh? Coba saja", Leila terkekeh "itupun jika kalian bisa membawaku kembali ke Kekaisaran Kai, hidup-hidup...".

"sekali lagi kami sarankan jangan melawan, kami bersenjata lengkap sedangkan kau, bisa apa kau dengan tangan kosong terlebih dengan kondisimu yang sedang hamil itu?" ejek salah satu prajurit bayaran yang telah diberitahu bahwa kondisi Leila saat ini sedang melemah.

"maksudku adalah, silahkan jika ingin membawaku ke Kekaisaran Kai, itu jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang bisa bertahan hidup dan cukup kuat untuk membawaku ke Kekaisaran Kai...", Leila berjalan mundur dan menggenggam tirai di belakangnya, menyeringai "kalian pikir aku yang sekarang hanyalah wanita lemah yang harus dilindungi oleh suamiku? Naif... tertawalah selagi bisa, sebelum kalian berhadapan dengan 'Iblis'...".

Leila membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka tirai lebar-lebar, membuat sinar bulan masuk ke dalam kamar. Leila mendongak dan menatap bulan yang kini berwarna merah seperti darah akibat gerhana bulan total yang dikenal juga dengan gerhana bulan 'darah'.

" _maafkan aku... Ibu... Kakak... Keluargaku... Teman-temanku..."_ , Leila mengedipkan kedua matanya perlahan sebelum ia merasakan perubahan mulai terjadi di tubuhnya _"Kyo..."_.

Begitu melihat gerhana bulan 'darah', detak jantung Leila meningkat seiring ia melihat warna merah bulan yang semakin pekat layaknya darah manusia. Darah dalam tubuhnya bergejolak, kuku di kedua tangannya memanjang membentuk cakar, muncul sepasang taring di giginya, rambut lurusnya yang berwarna Navy Blue pasca ia warnai berubah warna menjadi hitam legam seperti warna rambutnya semula, namun kedua bola mata birunya berubah menjadi sepasang bola mata berwarna emas. Puncaknya, saat Leila meringkuk, muncul sepasang tanduk di kepalanya dan bersamaan dengan munculnya sepasang sayap hitam dari balik punggungnya, tubuhnya mulai memancarkan sinar emas, sama seperti warna tanduk yang muncul di kepalanya.

"KYA?! Ib... Iblis?!" teriak salah satu dayang dari luar, ia diminta memeriksa kondisi Leila oleh Soo Won yang merasa ada yang aneh, namun ketika ia melihat perubahan pada Leila, ia lari ketakutan.

.

Joon Gi berdiri membelakangi Lily sambil memegang busur, memanah musuh yang datang dari arah belakang "ini sangat menyusahkan, penglihatanku tak terlalu bagus tapi kita malah dikepung saat malam hari".

"aku kagum karena kau bisa tetap setenang ini dalam situasi begini, Ayahanda", Lily yang mendapat pedang dari Tae Woo, mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan "tapi apa tak sebaiknya kita periksa kamar Leila? Sudah jelas mereka antek-antek dari Kuil Sakura Merah dan yang mereka incar adalah Leila. Aku khawatir…".

"karena itulah kita sedang menuju kesana", Tae Woo membentengi Lily bersama Ayura dan Tetora sambil mengarahkan senjatanya ke depan "jangan jauh-jauh dari kami, Lily".

Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Soo Won, Keishuk, Joo Doh dan Geun Tae beserta para pasukan mereka di tengah istana yang biasa dipakai sebagai tempat latihan para prajurit istana dimana mereka dikepung oleh kelompok gabungan Kuil Sakura Merah dan Nomaden pihak oposisi yang memihak Leila. Saat itulah, rombongan Hak dan yang lain tiba di tempat itu. Mereka semua bergabung dan bertarung bersama untuk berusaha mengusir para penyusup itu dari Kastil Hiryuu. Saat itulah Leila yang dirasuki oleh 'Dewa' turun dari Langit dan ia membunuh tak pandang bulu dengan cakar di kedua tangannya meski Leila hanya membunuh para penyusup yang ia anggap sebagai musuh, yakni kelompok gabungan sisa anggota Kuil Sakura Merah dan Nomaden pihak oposisi. Buktinya gabungan pasukan yang terdiri dari Kekaisaran Kai, Nomaden, Kerajaan Xing dan Kerajaan Gujarat yang kini dipimpin Hak dan Yona tak dicelakai olehnya. Saat mereka melihat sosok Leila yang terbang melayang di atas atap istana dengan tangan berlumuran darah musuhnya, Lily sempat berteriak meminta para pasukan yang ketakutan untuk tak memanah Leila, namun semua panah itu musnah menjadi abu, hanya dengan Leila mengangkat tangannya ke depan.

Leila turun di hadapan mereka dengan tubuh yang memancarkan sinar emas "percuma saja… apa kau pikir kau bisa melawan 'Dewa'-mu, manusia?".

"tubuh yang kau rasuki saat ini adalah tubuh adikku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ujar Hak.

Melihat Hak dan Bihan, Leila menyeringai "oh? Rupanya masih ada 'cicit' keturunanku yang tersisa?".

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Yona.

"oh, rupanya kau, Hiryuu? bahkan ke-4 Ksatria Naga juga ada…".

Kija menggenggam Shamsir di tangannya "kau mengenal kami?".

"tentu, aku menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di dunia ini dari bawah tanah... Namaku Izanami no Mikoto, istri Izanagi no Mikoto".

"tak mungkin… semuanya, hati-hati?! Izanami adalah 'Dewa Tanah Kematian' yang dikenal dengan nama Yomutsugami, dia adalah 'ibu' yang melahirkan kegelapan!? Oni adalah salah satu dari 'anak'nya yang ia kirim ke dunia ini untuk mengacaukan dunia manusia?!" ujar Maya.

"karena itulah, Izanagi mengirim 'Bunga' untuk membasmi kalian para Oni dengan membuat 'ikatan' di antara 'Bunga' dan 'Daun'. Setiap Oni yang lahir ke dunia ini adalah keturunanku yang kusamarkan sebagai 'Daun' setelah Izanagi mengirimkan para 'Bunga' demi mencegah punahnya umat manusia dan bagiku yang mengendalikan 'kematian', sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengendalikan mayat sebagai pasukanku…".

Setelah Izanami menjentikkan jarinya, mayat yang bergelimpangan di tanah kembali bangkit saat aura gelap menyelubungi tubuh mereka. 'Korehibito', pasukan mayat yang dibangkitkan itu takkan merasa sakit karena mereka sudah mati.

"apa maumu, Izanami?!" tanya Yona.

Izanami yang merasuki tubuh Leila menyeringai "sederhana, sesuai sumpahku pada Izanagi, akan kubunuh 1.000 jiwa dalam sehari, yang kuinginkan adalah kehancuran umat manusia".

"incar kepalanya?! Jika otaknya hancur, mereka tak bisa bergerak lagi?!" teriak Fuyu pada yang lain saat ia bertarung, punggungnya bersandar dengan punggung Jae Ha.

"duh, menjijikkan sekali… kenapa kita malah harus berhadapan dengan zombie setelah para cecunguk kuil Sakura Merah dan Nomaden pihak oposisi itu kita kalahkan?" gerutu Jae Ha yang merasa mual setelah melihat mayat yang tak rubuh meski ia mengincar vitalnya bahkan tetap berusaha bergerak meski ia sudah memotong tangan atau kakinya.

Fuyu menyikut Jae Ha sebelum menutupi mulutnya "jangan bilang jijik, dong… aku juga jadi mual, nih".

"seperti kata Fuyu, mereka tak bergerak lagi setelah kita incar kepalanya" ujar Shina yang kini berdiri sambil melindungi bahu Zeno.

"masalahnya, jumlah mereka terus bertambah dan jika kita tak hati-hati, bisa bahaya jika kita biarkan mereka keluar dari istana" ujar Kija menghunuskan Shamsir di tangan kirinya dengan cakar naga di tangan kanannya, berdiri membelakangi Kyo Ga.

"tak bisa begini terus, tenaga kita juga terbatas" angguk Kyo Ga.

Zeno mengangkat perisai di tangannya "hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikan kekacauan ini, jatuhkan dalangnya".

"dengan kata lain, kita harus menyadarkan Leila, kan?" ujar Hak yang berdiri membelakangi Yona.

"tapi jika kita tak melindungi gerbang dan membiarkan mereka keluar dari kastil, rakyat biasa bisa celaka" sahut Yona yang mengayunkan pedangnya menembus otak mayat di depannya.

"tak perlu khawatir soal itu", Maya menyuruh Kyouka memindahkan Mizuki, Kayano dan Mulan ke empat penjuru sesuai arah mata angin untuk membuat kekkai dengan Maya sebagai pusatnya, seperti yang pernah mereka gunakan dulu saat berusaha mengeluarkan Kokuryuu dari tubuh Hak, untuk menahan dan mencegah kekuatan kegelapan keluar. Setelah membuat segel Kuji dengan tangannya, Maya menancapkan sabit miliknya ke tanah.

"cepat, kami hanya bisa bertahan sementara, batasnya sampai matahari terbit?!" pinta Mizuki lewat telepati "saat matahari terbit, maka kekuatan kegelapan akan kehilangan kekuatannya dan saat itu kemenangan ada di tangan kita?!".

"saat seperti ini, entah kenapa aku malah teringat ucapan putri Yasmine… 'mata untuk mata, gigi untuk gigi, kejahatan dengan taring keadilan'...", Bihan memakai senjata berbentuk cakar milik mendiang Yasmine di kedua tangannya "berarti, 'Daun' untuk 'Bunga', kan?".

Entah kenapa, Shina merasa ada yang tak beres "Bihan?".

"ada banyak rumor tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika 'Daun' memakan jantung dan daging atau meminum darah 'Bunga' yang memiliki tanda yang sama, seperti dia akan mendapatkan hidup abadi dan semacamnya. Tapi yang benar adalah… jika 'Daun' yang merupakan Oni darah murni memakan jantung 'Bunga', dia akan mendapatkan 'mata ketiga', berubah wujud menjadi 'Oni bermata tiga'…", Bihan melepaskan baju dan jubahnya sehingga terlihat jelas tubuh bagian atasnya dimana terdapat tanda bunga dililit dedaunan, bunga yang sama dengan 'Bunga' yang terukir di tubuh Leila "nah, apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku menyantapmu, 'Bunga Emas'? Kemakmuran atau Malapetaka?".

"kau… 'Khali' dari 'Bunga' ini?!", seketika tubuh Izanami memancarkan cahaya emas dan cakar yang ada di kedua tangannya memanjang. Ia melayang di udara dengan kedua sayapnya dan maju menyerang Bihan yang dibantu oleh Shina.

"Leila?!".

Izanami melihat sumber suara yang memanggil nama pemilik tubuh yang ia rasuki. Saat sorot matanya menangkap sosok Kyo Ga, kesadaran Leila memaksa untuk keluar sehingga Izanami terbang menjauh dari tempat itu. Bihan dan Shina pergi mengejarnya yang kabur ke gerbang belakang istana. Hak dan Yona disusul oleh Kija, Jae Ha, Zeno, Fuyu dan Yun susah payah mengejar mereka sambil bertarung melawan para Korehibito tiba di lapangan belakang istana dimana Yona hampir mati terbunuh sebelum Hak dan Soo Won bertarung malam itu, malam terbunuhnya Raja Il. Dari kejauhan, mereka melihat Shina berhasil mendesak Izanami namun di saat pedang Shina hampir menusuknya, Shina menghentikan pedangnya sehingga Izanami yang terbaring di tanah menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membalikkan keadaan.

Izanami menyeringai saat sebelah tangannya mencekik Shina "anak bodoh, padahal kau bisa membunuhku barusan… kenapa kau hentikan pedangmu?".

"aku tak mungkin bisa… membunuh wanita yang kusayangi…".

"karena kau mencintainya, rupanya? Manis sekali… ini mengingatkanku pada Izanagi… dia juga tak pernah sanggup untuk melukaiku… tapi pada akhirnya, dia mengkhianatiku?!".

Saat Izanami mengayunkan cakarnya ke arah Shina, Yona melontarkan anak panahnya yang menggores punggung tangannya yang hendak menyerang Shina. Bihan mendarat di belakang Izanami, ia mengayunkan belatinya yang berhasil dihindari oleh Izanami yang menundukkan kepalanya meskipun belati itu berhasil memotong rambutnya yang hitam legam.

Angin meniupkan rambut lurusnya yang kini tinggal sebahu, sorot mata biru yang berkilat di bawah sinar rembulan itu menatap Bihan dengan sorot mata memandang rendah "kau berani menentangku? Meski kau keturunanku?".

"karena aku membenci takdir 'Bunga' dan 'Daun'… jika sejak awal 'Bunga' dan 'Daun' tak pernah ada, nyonya Maya tak perlu menderita karenanya… putri Yasmine takkan menderita dan mati seperti itu?!" teriak Bihan melangkah maju meski ia terlontar ke belakang akibat angin yang bertiup kencang yang terbentuk setelah Izanami menghembuskan napasnnya.

'Langit' nampaknya berpihak kepada mereka. Hujan turun dan awan menutupi gerhana bulan 'darah' sehingga kekuatan Izanami berkurang dan saat itulah, Leila melompat ke belakang, ia melepaskan Shina dari cengkeramannya "Bihan, sekarang?!".

"maaf, Kija?!", Bihan yang mendarat di samping Kija segera merebut Shamsir dari tangan Kija dan melempar Shamsir ke arah Leila "ini adikmu, terimalah?!".

Shina terbelalak saat Shamsir mendarat di jantung Leila, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dan menangkap tubuh Leila "LEILA!?".

"kh…", Leila muntah darah, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan tersenyum setelah darah mencemari sekeliling mulutnya "…Yasmine".

Saat Shamsir memancarkan sinar putih kehijauan, muncul sosok Yasmine yang tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Leila _"kakak?!"_.

Begitu sosok Yasmine menghilang, kedua tangan Leila terkulai ke tanah. Bihan mencabut belati Shamsir itu dari tubuh Leila dan menarik keluar jantung Leila yang ia telan.

Di tengah hujan deras malam itu, Kyo Ga menghampiri Hak yang berdiri mematung "apa kau berhasil menemukan Leila?".

Hak menoleh ke belakang dan menunjukkan untaian rambut hitam lurus pada Kyo Ga yang ia yakini sebagai rambut Leila "dia sudah pergi... bersama adik kami, Yasmine...".

Yona menangis dan memeluk erat Hak dari belakang, Hak mendongak menatap langit malam di tengah hujan pada saat Kyo Ga berlutut di hadapan Hak sambil menggenggam erat untaian rambut hitam lurus yang ia yakini sebagai rambut Leila. Tidak jelas apakah air yang mengalir di wajah mereka adalah air mata atau air hujan. Fuyu menangis keras saat ia memeluk Jae Ha yang menggertakkan giginya sambil memeluk erat Fuyu. Kija, Zeno dan Yun menangis di dekat Shina yang menangis sambil memeluk erat Leila.

"tak mungkin… Leila… ini tak mungkin terjadi, kan? kau sedang mengandung anak kita…", Kyo Ga merebut Leila dari Shina dan memeluknya erat, mengecup keningnya dan menangis "kau tak boleh mati?! jangan tinggalkan aku?!".

Seseorang menepuk bahu Kyo Ga dari belakang, suaranya terdengar begitu jernih bahkan di tengah hujan deras "Kyo Ga...".

Begitu Kyo Ga mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat Maya bersama Mizuki, Kyouka, Mulan, Kayano dan Bihan. Terdapat mata ketiga yang terbuka di dahi Bihan, ia menjadi Oni bermata tiga setelah memangsa jantung Leila.

Bihan berlutut di samping Kyo Ga "putri Leila masih bisa diselamatkan, bahkan… mungkin putri Yasmine juga bisa dipanggil kembali…".


	54. Curse Has Taken

**Chapter 54 – Curse Has Taken**

 _Kekuatan yang tak diinginkan dan mengancam akan dianggap kutukan_

 _Ketika kutukan yang telah berjalan selama bertahun-tahun sirna_

 _Maka ada harga yang harus dibayar_

* * *

 **.**

 **Dragon Return Home Arc**

 **.**

Begitu Kyo Ga mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tetap memeluk erat Leila, ia melihat Maya bersama Mizuki, Kyouka, Mulan, Kayano dan Bihan. Terdapat mata ketiga yang terbuka di dahi Bihan, ia menjadi Oni bermata tiga setelah ia memangsa jantung Leila.

Bihan berlutut di samping Kyo Ga "putri Leila masih bisa diselamatkan, bahkan… mungkin putri Yasmine juga bisa dipanggil kembali…".

Kija mengerutkan kening "apa maksudmu?".

"jika 'Daun' yang merupakan Oni berdarah murni memangsa jantung 'Bunga' yang terlahir sebagai Hybrid, keturunan campuran dari Oni dan Miko, 'Daun' itu akan menjadi abadi dan memiliki 'mata ketiga' di dahinya sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah Iblis sejati. Tapi jika 'Oni bermata tiga' bisa memanggil Izanagi ke hadapannya dan mempersembahkan 'jiwa abadi' di dalam tubuhnya, Izanagi akan mengabulkan tiga permintaan 'Daun' tersebut", Bihan berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Maya dan ke-4 'Bunga' lainnya "untuk memanggil Izanagi, diperlukan 'darah' dari lima 'Bunga' yang mewakili kelopak 'Bunga' dengan 'Oni bermata tiga' sebagai pusatnya".

"kau yakin? Ada harga yang harus kau bayar" tanya Maya.

Bihan terkekeh "jika tidak, sejak awal aku takkan memakan jantung 'Bunga Emas'…".

Maya menoleh ke arah Mulan, Mizuki, Kyouka dan Kayano yang menganggukkan kepala ke arah Maya. Mereka berlima berdiri di lima titik yang membentuk tanda bintang dengan Bihan yang berada di tengah sebagai pusatnya. Setelah mereka berlima meneteskan darah mereka di atas tanah, garis berbentuk bintang itu bersinar. Bihan mengucapkan mantra, ia mengarahkan tongkat yang mirip dengan tongkat milik pendeta, ujung tongkat itu ia pukulkan ke tanah di depannya dan muncullah bayangan wajah dewa di hadapan mereka yang terbentuk dari awan.

"kaukah yang berniat mempersembahkan 'jiwa abadi' padaku?".

Bihan berlutut di hadapan bayangan dewa Izanagi sebelum mendongak "benar…".

"akan kukabulkan tiga permintaanmu, apapun itu…", bayangan awan itu menipis dan muncul seorang pria sebagai wujud manusia Izanagi di hadapan mereka "tetapi kau tentu tahu harga yang harus kau bayar, kan?".

"benar… aku akan kehilangan nyawaku sebagai ganti permintaanku".

Kija berteriak dari luar kekkai "Bihan, hentikan?! Putri Yasmine takkan senang jika dia tahu kau mengorbankan nyawamu untuk menghidupkannya dan putri Leila!?".

"karena itu, tolong kau jaga putri Yasmine sebagai ganti kami bertiga yang sudah tak bisa lagi melakukannya, Kija… demi Khali, Karma dan bagianku… kita berempat mencintai putri Yasmine, seharusnya kau mengerti… jika ada kesempatan seperti sekarang, aku pasti takkan menyia-nyiakannya… meski harus kubayar dengan nyawaku", Bihan tersenyum sendu "jaga dia, sayangi dia dan cintai dia, buat putri Yasmine bahagia hingga akhir hidupnya".

Kija memukulkan kepalan cakar naganya ke kekkai tapi ia tak bisa menembusnya sehingga ia hanya bisa pasrah "bodoh kau, Bihan…".

"apa kau akan menghentikan ritual ini?".

Bihan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Izanagi "tidak, mohon dilanjutkan".

"sebutkan permintaanmu".

Bihan menyebutkan permintaannya.

Pertama, musnahkan ikatan 'Bunga' dan 'Daun' dari dunia ini.

Kedua, kembalikan kekuatan Dewa Naga yang diberikan pada ke-4 Ksatria Naga ke Langit bersamaan dengan naiknya roh mereka ke Langit. Biarlah generasi Ksatria Naga di generasi Yona menjadi generasi yang terakhir sesuai keinginan Yona dan Hiryuu.

"ketiga…", Bihan mendongak, menatap Izanagi dengan penuh keyakinan "tolong bangkitkan kembali putri Yasmine dan putri Leila, kembalikan mereka berdua ke dunia ini".

Izanagi mengayunkan tombak di tangannya ke atas dengan sebelah tangan membentuk pose sedang berdoa "permintaanmu kuterima".

Saat Izanagi mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas, muncul sinar di tubuh Bihan. Izanagi memusnahkan ikatan 'Bunga' dan 'Daun' dari dunia ini. Buktinya, tanda 'Bunga' di tubuh Maya, Mulan, Kayano, Kyouka, Mizuki, Leila dan Fuyu yang merupakan 'Bunga' hilang tak berbekas. Hak yang masih termasuk keturunan 'Daun' juga kehilangan tanda di tubuhnya tapi ia masih bisa merasakan adanya keberadaan hewan gaib di tubuhnya. Yona dan ke-4 ksatria Naga memancarkan cahaya di tubuhnya ketika Izanagi mengabulkan permintaan kedua Bihan dan Izanagi berjanji bahwa mereka adalah generasi terakhir Ksatria Naga. Setelah ini, takkan ada lagi Ksatria Naga yang lahir pada generasi setelah mereka. Untuk Zeno, ia akan menua seperti yang akan dialami anak dan istrinya, waktunya yang berhenti akan kembali berjalan, ia tak lagi abadi, ia bisa mati dan jiwanya bisa kembali ke Langit.

Zeno menangis mendengarnya dan Kayano memeluknya dari belakang setelah itu.

Saat Bihan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, mereka semua menghampirinya "Bihan?!".

Bihan membuka matanya, ia bangun dan menatap kedua tangannya, merasa heran karena ia masih hidup "…lho? Aku…".

"yang kuambil darimu hanya 'jiwa abadi' milikmu sebagai 'Oni bermata tiga', 'Daun' dan 'Oni'. Jiwa manusiamu masih ada, karena itu kau masih hidup. Anggap itu sebagai imbalan dariku karena kalian berhasil menghentikan ulah istriku" ujar Izanagi tersenyum sebelum ia menghilang "tenang saja, permintaan terakhirmu akan tetap kukabulkan".

Shamsir di tangan Kija bersinar dan melayang ke udara. Perlahan Shamsir berubah wujudnya menjadi sosok Yasmine yang tidak sadarkan diri, sosoknya sama persis dengan saat mereka terakhir kali melihatnya, kecuali warna rambutnya yang kembali seperti semula, warna merah bunga Camellia.

Kija menangkap tubuh Yasmine, ia memegang wajah Yasmine dan menatapnya tak percaya "…Yasmine?".

Yasmine perlahan membuka matanya "…Kija?".

Hak yang duduk di depan mereka segera menepuk-nepuk kepala, wajah dan tubuh Yasmine sebelum ia mencubit wajah Yasmine "…kau nyata, ini bukan mimpi… ini Yasmine?!".

"tentu saja ini aku, kak?! kita ada dimana?", Yasmine duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya, ia terkejut melihat Kija menangis "Kija? kau kenapa?".

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Yasmine, Kija dan Hak memeluknya erat. Yona dan yang lainnya juga memeluk Yasmine secara bergantian. Tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, betapa lega dan bahagianya mereka bisa bertemu dengan Yasmine lagi.

"licin!? Lembut?! Empuk?! Kulit manusia!? Kau nyata, kan!? Bukan hantu, kan?!" ujar Fuyu mengelus-elus pipi Yasmine sambil menangis sebelum memeluknya erat.

"tentu saja?! Kalian kenapa, sih?" tanya Yasmine heran.

"tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan Leila?" ujar Shina menoleh ke arah Kyo Ga yang memeluk Leila.

"Leila, bangun… buka matamu…", Kyo Ga menepuk-nepuk wajah Leila sebelum ia berbalik sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Yasmine menarik ujung baju Kija yang tak melepaskan pelukannya padanya sejak tadi "Kija, kenapa dengan kakakku?".

Saat mereka semua menundukkan kepala mereka, mereka pun mendengar suara yang paling ingin mereka dengar saat ini.

Leila memegang wajah Kyo Ga "…Kyo, kau menangis?".

"kau… dasar bodoh?!", Kyo Ga memeluk erat Leila sebelum mengecup keningnya, mengadu dahinya dengan dahi Leila sambil memeluknya erat "bersiaplah, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu?! Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu, tak peduli meski kau meratap, menangis atau memintaku?!".

Leila memeluknya erat dan tersenyum di tengah air matanya yang berlinang "…iya, aku tak keberatan".

Hak tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Yona yang menangis lega di pelukannya.

Yona tertawa di tengah linangan air matanya "selamat datang kembali, Leila, Yasmine".

"bisa jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku bingung!?", Yasmine menepuk punggung Kija "Kija, mau nangis sampai kapan? Jelaskan padaku?!".

"…akan kami jelaskan semuanya, tapi sekarang…", isak Kija memeluk erat Yasmine "tolong biarkan aku begini untuk sementara… untuk memastikan ini bukan mimpi… memastikan jika kau nyata…".

"kau tak ingat?" isak Yun yang menangis setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Yasmine menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk punggung Maya yang memeluknya erat saat ini "ibu… aku kenapa?".

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah, sepertinya ia sudah tertidur begitu lama dan memimpikan mimpi yang sangat indah dan panjang "ibu, aku ketemu ayah dan adik-adikku, juga ada Khali di kebun bunga yang sangat indah itu!?".

Maya tertawa mendengar ucapan Yasmine yang menceritakan apa yang ia ingat dengan riang dan Maya menyeka air matanya sambil tersenyum lebar "yah, untuk saat ini… selamat datang kembali, Yasmine…".

Singkat cerita, setelah Jae Ha dan Fuyu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sejak Yasmine sempat mati di musim dingin itu hingga apa yang terjadi malam ini, meski Yasmine awalnya terkejut tapi ia bisa menerima dengan cepat tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum ia menanyakan satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran "tunggu dulu, kalau kak Leila sempat mati… bagaimana dengan anak dalam kandungannya?".


	55. Queen's Judgment

**Chapter 55 – Queen's Judgment**

 _Saat sang ratu naik tahta_

 _Saat itulah keadilan kembali diraih_

* * *

 **.**

 **Dragon Return Home Arc**

 **.**

 **~ Kuuto, Kastil Hiryuu ~**

 **.**

Memasuki akhir musim panas, tepatnya pada bulan Agustus, 3 bulan setelah apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Di malam pertempuran terakhir di akhir musim semi, mereka semua berhasil mengusir para penyusup itu dari kastil Hiryuu. Urusan membasmi kelompok sisa anggota kuil Sakura Merah dan Nomaden pihak oposisi diserahkan pada tim Hakuoki yang dipimpin oleh Arslan. Dal, ayah Fuyu yang memberi kabar soal itu kembali datang berkunjung karena mendengar kondisi putrinya kurang sehat. Jika memungkinkan, sebenarnya Dal sangat ingin agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Fuyu pada ulang tahun Fuyu bulan depan. Berkat Jae Ha, perjalanan dari Kekaisaran Kai ke Kuuto yang seharusnya memakan waktu sampai satu bulan bisa dipersingkat menjadi sehari semalam. Betapa terkejutnya Dal saat ia bertemu Fuyu karena Fuyu tengah mengandung.

"kejutan~ sudah 7 bulan…" ujar Fuyu mengacungkan dua jari tangannya sambil tertawa lebar saat ia melihat reaksi terkejut ayahnya.

"aku akan jadi kakek?!" teriak Dal sambil memeluk Fuyu sebelum ia menggendong Fuyu ala bridal style dan mencium kening Fuyu.

"ayahanda?! Malu, tahu!? Dilihat Jae Ha, tuh?!" protes Fuyu dengan wajah memerah sembari menunjuk Jae Ha yang tertawa keras melihat reaksi Dal.

* * *

Rupanya saat bulan Mei pasca malam pertempuran mereka yang terakhir saat mereka berhasil mengambil alih kastil Hiryuu dan menjatuhkan Soo Won dari tahtanya, pada saat Leila telah mengandung 5 bulan, Fuyu tengah mengandung 4 bulan. Hal ini baru diketahui setelah Yun, Mulan dan Kayano memeriksa kondisi Yasmine dan Leila. Awalnya Jae Ha mengira muntah, mual dan pusing yang dialami Fuyu akibat pertempuran mereka melawan Korehibito (ex:para pasukan zombie) malam itu. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata Fuyu juga tengah hamil, hanya beda sebulan dengan Leila.

"masa kalian tak sadar?!" pekik Kayano pasca pemeriksaan heboh di pagi hari.

"yah, kukira aku gendutan…" sahut Fuyu mengayunkan tangan sambil tertawa renyah.

"yey!? Dapat dua keponakan lagi?! tahu-tahu saat bangun, aku sudah jadi bibi dari satu bayi yang cantik ini" komentar Yasmine yang mengeluskan pipinya ke kepala Lian Hua yang ada di gendongannya.

"kau tak mau punya bayi sendiri?" tanya Kija dengan polosnya.

Yasmine terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kija setelah Hak mengambil kembali Lian Hua dari tangan adiknya. Yasmine menautkan alisnya "…maksudmu?".

Kija mengambil sebelah tangan Yasmine yang ia sisipkan sebuah cincin di sela jari manisnya "menikahlah denganku, Yasmine".

Yasmine menahan napas seketika, ia memeluk erat Kija sambil menangis "iya?!".

Setelah itu, Kija membawa Yasmine ke desa Hakuryuu dan mereka berdua menikah disana. Di acara bahagia mereka, tentu saja semua keluarga Yasmine, termasuk adiknya dari kerajaan Gujarat juga hadir. Bihan dan keluarga Yasmine dari kerajaan Gujarat kembali ke kerajaan Gujarat setelah pernikahan Yasmine.

* * *

"wah, wah… biarkan saja ayahmu menyayangimu dengan caranya, tak masalah, kan?" sahut Yasmine tertawa kecil.

Jae Ha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yasmine dan Kija, pasangan pengantin baru yang baru tiba di kastil Hiryuu. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyapa Kija dan Yasmine "ah, baru datang?".

"begitulah… sebenarnya kami akan lebih cepat sampai kemari jika aku tak bertengkar dulu dengan Kija yang tak mengizinkanku ikut kemari" gerutu Yasmine.

Kija melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Yasmine "Mine… aku tak ingin kau kelelahan, nanti kalau kenapa-kenapa…".

Yasmine menghela napas, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kija "Ki-ja~ ini kan baru 2 bulan… Aku tak selemah itu, kan? Buktinya, kak Leila saja ikut bersama dengan Kyo Ga yang bersedia membawanya padahal kandungan kak Leila sudah 8 bulan".

Mengenai Leila dan Kyo Ga, awalnya Hak masih sulit menerima pernikahan mereka berdua terlebih mengingat Leila sudah hamil duluan namun Yona dan Maya membujuknya sehingga akhirnya pernikahan mereka berdua direstui. Setelah menikah, Leila tinggal di kastil Saika bersama Kyo Ga dan An Ri, sesekali Maya juga datang berkunjung.

"sebenarnya itu karena dia memaksaku dan mengancam kalau dia akan tetap kemari meski ia harus menggunakan Hokuto. Terpaksa kubawa, jadi aku bisa mengawasinya daripada aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ia nekad kemari tanpa pengawasanku" gerutu Kyo Ga yang masuk ke ruangan ini bersama Leila.

Leila mengangkat bahu "tapi kurasa aku tak selemah itu sampai kau jadi se-overprotektif ini padaku, kan? Kau dan ibu kita sama saja…".

"sadar diri, dong… kau itu sudah dua kali hampir keguguran… kau mau bikin aku jantungan, hah?" gerutu Kyo Ga.

Leila tersenyum usil, ia memegang dagu Kyo Ga sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke tengkuk leher Kyo Ga "baik, akan kuanggap kemarahan dan sikap overprotektifmu sebagai besarnya cintamu padaku, Kyo~".

"kh… berhenti menggodaku, dasar makhluk mematikan satu ini", Kyo Ga menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Leila sambil memeluknya erat "mau mencoba membunuhku sebelum acara penobatan kakakmu, hah?".

Melihat wajah Kyo Ga yang memerah dan Leila yang tertawa lebar, Yasmine memicingkan mata "dan… masih sangat sulit dipercaya bagiku, bisa-bisanya kakakku menikah dengan pria ini?".

"padahal dulu kau pernah bilang pada kakakmu soal mereka sepasang kekasih atau bukan dan jika memang terjalin hubungan di antara sampai mereka menikah…".

Yasmine mendongakkan kepalanya, memotong ucapan Kija "tapi kan aku sudah bilang, aku tak mau karena itu berarti kami jadi satu keluarga dengan Kan Tae Jun, kan?!".

"masih marah karena laki-laki itu memojokkan kakak kalian dan…?".

"iya?! Untung ada Yun, kalau nggak kak Hak beneran mati, dong?! Kak Leila juga sempat hampir mati, kan?!" potong Yasmine.

Kija menghela napas panjang sebelum mengadu dahinya ke Yasmine "sudah, jangan marah-marah begitu, tak baik untuk kandunganmu…".

"tunggu… apa katamu tadi, ular putih… Yasmine…", Hak yang baru tiba di tempat itu segera berbalik dengan niat memanggil dan memberitahu kabar tentang kehamilan Yasmine kepada istrinya tercinta "Yona?!".

"yah, kakak?! Jangan heboh begitu sebelum upacara penobatanmu, dong!?" pinta Yasmine yang berlari keluar ruangan.

"Yasmine!? Jangan lari-lari begitu!?" pekik Kija mengejar Yasmine.

Jae Ha tertawa melihat keributan yang dibuat saudara naga dan kakak beradik itu tapi ia tak berusaha menghentikannya karena ia tahu, Yun pasti menghentikan mereka. Yun selalu bisa diandalkan dalam urusan apapun, itu sebabnya Yona mengambilnya sebagai penasehat istana menggantikan Keishuk.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, saat penobatan Yona dan Hak sebagai Ratu dan Raja kerajaan Kouka. Setelah diturunkan dari tahtanya, Soo Won sempat ditahan tapi Yona dan Hak sudah memberikan hukuman untuknya. Mereka membiarkan Soo Won tetap hidup dengan menanggung semua dosa yang telah ia lakukan dan mereka melepaskan Soo Won ke luar kastil. Soo Won mengelilingi kerajaan Kouka bersama Joo Doh yang bersikeras untuk tetap menemaninya. Jabatan Jenderal suku Langit diserahkan pada bawahan Joo Doh, Wei.

"kau yakin, dia mau dilepaskan begitu saja?" tanya Yasmine saat mendengar keputusan yang dibuat kakaknya dan istrinya.

"jika kami membunuhnya, apa bedanya kami dengannya?" ujar Hak.

Yona mengangguk, ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya dan ia sependapat dengan suaminya yang menerima keputusannya "aku tak ingin hidup di bawah kebencian dan dendam, karena itu biarlah dia tetap hidup dan hanya dia sendiri yang berhak menentukan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menebus dosanya".

Mereka sempat terkejut saat melihat Yasmine menerima keputusan mereka begitu saja, sebab mereka sempat mengira kalau Yasmine akan bereaksi keras seperti reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Geun Tae saat rapat kelima suku. Sepertinya sikap Yasmine berubah, ia jadi lebih tenang setelah bangkit kembali dari kematian.

"kau bisa bilang itu karena aku merasa telah terlahir kembali pasca semua beban di pundakku telah kulepaskan" jawab Yasmine dengan senyuman di wajahnya saat Kija menanyakan hal ini padanya.

Melihat wajah tersenyum Yasmine saat itu membuat Kija langsung memeluknya erat karena Yasmine terlihat begitu cantik di matanya. Yasmine yang awalnya terkejut karena Kija malah memeluknya erat secara tiba-tiba, menepuk punggungnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Shina tinggal bersama Yun di kastil Hiryuu, meski kadang ia berkunjung ke tempat Zeno dan Kayano yang lebih memilih menetap di wilayah suku angin. Sorano yang sudah berumur 3 tahun begitu manis, meski ia mewarisi warna mata dan rambut Zeno, ia mirip dengan ibunya. Sempat ditanya apa Shina akan menikah atau tidak, tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tak peduli atau tak memikirkan hal itu. Yang jelas, dia berusaha menjadi paman yang baik meskipun ia masih belum terlalu terbiasa dengan anak-anak.

Jae Ha dan Fuyu tinggal di Awa bersama Gigan, mereka kadang-kadang berkunjung ke Kai untuk menemui ayah Fuyu, Dal.

Kali ini mereka semua berkumpul di kastil Hiryuu untuk upacara penobatan Yona dan Hak. Tak hanya teman-teman mereka, tapi juga rekan mereka dari Kekaisaran Kai seperti Yohime, Hakuya, Dal, Arslan, Amitha, Tomoe, Aruma dan nomaden. Dari kerajaan Xing, Kou Ren, Tao dan Lima Bintang. Dari kerajaan Gujarat, Bihan, Tara, Veer dan si kembar Nagine dan Nadine. Kelima suku diwakili oleh kelima Jenderal berdiri di belakang Yona dan Hak. Yona dan Hak tahu, Soo Won dan Joo Doh ada di antara keramaian ini tapi mereka berusaha tak menghiraukannya karena tak ingin membuat keributan.

Ik-Su sebagai kepala pendeta istana meminta restu para dewa sebelum meletakkan mahkota di kepala Hak dan Yona "dengan ini kunobatkan Jenderal Son Hak dan putri Yona sebagai Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Kouka yang baru".

Sorak sorai dan eluan audiens pada upacara penobatan terdengar jelas. Penobatan dilanjutkan dengan acara perjamuan di malam hari. Meski sempat terjadi kehebohan di malam perjamuan (lagi). Jadi, saat kelima Jenderal (Kyo Ga, Joon Gi, Geun Tae, Wei dan Tae Woo) berbicara dengan Mundok, Yona dan Hak, salah satu prajurit membisiki Kyo Ga yang membuat Kyo Ga tanpa sadar berteriak (sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak berniat bicara keras apalagi berteriak, ia hanya terlalu terkejut). Memang, barusan Leila pergi duluan dari ruang perjamuan dengan alasan ia ingin ke belakang sebentar sambil menutupi mulutnya karena mual. Merasa Leila perlu ditemani ke toilet, tadinya Lily menemaninya karena ia merasa mungkin Leila mual dan ingin muntah. Mereka belum siap untuk yang satu ini meski seharusnya mereka sudah siap.

"Leila melahirkan?!".

Seketika ruang perjamuan jadi hening seketika dengan berbagai macam reaksi. Kandungan Leila sudah mencapai 8 bulan dan diperkirakan ia akan melahirkan bulan depan, meski masih wajar jika ia melahirkan sekarang tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Hak juga langsung pucat mendengar teriakan spontan Kyo Ga, untungnya Yona menyeretnya setelah berhasil menyadarkannya dan Yun yang cekatan segera meminta dokter istana untuk membantu melakukan persalinan Leila bersama Maya dan wanita lain yang bisa membantu.

Setelah beberapa jam di tengah teriakan kesakitan dan suasana tegang, akhirnya Maya keluar dengan senyuman di wajahnya "selamat, anak laki-laki…".

Kyo Ga masuk dan ia duduk di samping Leila yang berbaring sambil memeluk anak mereka yang baru saja dimandikan.

Leila tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya sambil mengelus bayi di sampingnya "sudah kau tentukan namanya?".

"bagaimana kalau… Takahashi… dari kata Taka (Falcon), Hachi (delapan, karena lahir bulan delapan, Agustus) dan Shi (Religious Leader)", Kyo Ga tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala bayi merah itu "kau tentu tak keberatan jika kuambil kata 'Taka' dari nama Takahiro, kan?".

Leila mengangguk dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya "nama yang bagus".

Kyo Ga mengecup kening Leila "istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah".


End file.
